Now I See
by habbist
Summary: Lorsqu'il emménage à New York, Chris est un garçon de 22 ans renfermé et solitaire subissant les mésaventures d'une routine déprimante, jusqu'à ce fameux jour pourtant tant semblable aux autres, où il fera la rencontre de celui qui bouleversera sa vie. CrissColfer!AU
1. Chapitre 1

« Dis moi, Chris, te souviens tu de notre première rencontre ? »

* * *

C'était un ciel gris et épais qui survolait la ville de New York ce jour-là, ne laissant paraître que les couleurs tristes du bitume et des grattes ciels, rappelant à Chris sa misérable existence. C'est comme ça qu'il aimait l'appeler. Il avait quitté Clovis deux semaines plus tôt et s'était installé à New York dans l'espoir de vivre ses rêves ou du moins une vie meilleure que ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à ses 22 ans. Sa ville natale était le genre d'endroit où les gens comme lui ne pouvaient y vivre, juste essayer d'y survivre. Il avait été persécuté toute son adolescence et arrivé à son âge, il avait décidé qu'il en avait assez enduré, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de pourrir dans ce bled de cow-boy. C'est pourquoi un soir il avait plié bagage, effectuant de longs au revoir avec sa famille, qui lui manquait chaque jour malgré tout, mais qui l'encourageait vivement à vivre dans un univers qui lui ressemblait davantage. Il résidait actuellement dans un taudis à Brooklin, le seul logement qu'il avait pu trouver en si peu de temps et avec si peu d'argent. Chris avait commencé à travailler dans une cafétéria qui se trouvait sur l'autre rive, ce qui l'entraînait à dépenser la plus grosse partie de son salaire dans les transports en commun puants et fatigants ainsi que dans son logement. C'est pourquoi ce jour-là il était en route pour un entretien dans le but d'être pris chez un éditeur.

Sa journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer, il était en retard de 20 minutes, n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner, ses vêtements étaient froissés après avoir été étouffé par la population New-Yorkaise du métro, et il sentait le vent violent et froid le décoiffer …

Alors qu'il traversait Madison Avenue, il se fit bousculer brutalement par un passant, le faisant tomber ainsi que ses plans de New York et les documents qu'il avait emporté pour son entretien.

« Excuse moi ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé ! Est-ce que ça va ?! » dit alors l'inconnu d'un ton confus.

Mais Chris se releva le pantalon taché d'une gracieuse tache de boue, ses feuilles imbibées d'eau et ne prit pas le temps d'écouter ni même de regarder l'étranger responsable de ce carnage, et continua sa course. Il courut pendant de longues minutes, essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui ornait les trottoirs, essoufflé et fatigué il ne pensait qu'à une chose « Chris si tu es pris, tu ne dormiras plus jamais dans ce trou à rat !»

Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment tant espéré il se laissa une minute pour reprendre son souffle, et essaya d'arranger son état déplorable en se regardant furtivement dans la vitrine, mais en vain. Il se présenta à l'accueil où il eut à faire à une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années les cheveux tirés en arrière telle une danseuse classique, sans la classe et la grâce qui allait avec, elle ne daigna pas le regarder, les yeux rivés sur un tas de feuilles, livres et agendas posés sur le comptoir.

« Bonjour, je suis Chris Colf.. »

« Vous avez 45 minutes de retard » dit-elle d'un air sournois avant d'ajouter « notre société ne peut tolérer une telle impolitesse, de plus nous souhaitons garder une image digne de notre réputation » finit elle tout en regardant les vêtements du garçon.

Chris ne pouvait espérer une journée plus merdique que celle-ci, il essaya de refouler la colère et le désespoir qui pointait le bout de son nez, et sortit d'un air fier, retenant les larmes de haine qui lui montaient aux yeux. Fatigué, triste et las il partit à destination de la cafétéria « Noon to Midnight Coffee » où il travaillait à partir de midi.

* * *

Après avoir passé les six heures suivantes à répéter « bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ? » « avec ceci ? » « ça fera X $ s'il vous plaît » « bon appétits » « passez une bonne journée » et à nettoyer des tables. Il enleva son tablier sur lequel on pouvait lire les initiales N.M.C avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers son petit studio triste et froid de Brooklyn.

Après seulement dix minutes de marche en direction de la première bouche de métro qu'il rencontrerait, une pluie épaisse s'abattit sur lui, faisant tomber quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front.

« L'univers essaye de m'envoyer un message ou quoi ! » S'énerva-t-il faisant retourner quelques passants pressés.

Il courut jusqu'à apercevoir un hôtel et se dépêcha d'aller s'abriter sous le Store devant la porte pour se couvrir de cette pluie battante. Il se retourna pour regarder l'eau s'étaler bruyamment sur le sol et recula de quelques pas pour éviter toutes éclaboussures lorsqu'il cogna légèrement ses jambes contre quelque chose. Il se retourna surpris et vu un type aux cheveux bouclés assit une guitare sur les genoux.

* * *

_( Sept heures Plus tôt)_

« Mia ! Tu peux pas me jeter comme ça bordel ! »

Darren était devant la porte de l'appartement de sa petite amie Mia, ou plutôt ex petite amie, qui lui jetait ses affaires une par une dans le couloir de son immeuble.

« Mais jette pas mon T Shirt Bob L'... »

« Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton T Shirt à la con ? » le coupa la jeune fille, « Tu m'avais promis de te trouver un vrai boulot ! J'en ai mare d'être la seule adulte responsable ici ! Prends ta guitare et casses toi ! »

« Mais ... »

La porte fit un bruit assourdissant, qui provoqua un petit sursaut chez le garçon. Il ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol se passant la main dans les cheveux et sur son visage pour frotter ses yeux encore écarquillés.

« Putain ! » Il prit sa guitare sur le dos ainsi que son sac et sortit.

Réfléchissant cinq minutes à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'aller faire un tour vers Central Park pour se changer les idées et de préparer son discours avant de supplier son meilleur ami Joey de l'héberger quelque temps.

Le vent froid soufflant sur son visage lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle, lui rappelant sa rupture imminente avec sa compagne de plus d'un an. Perdu dans ses pensés il marcha, fixant le sol humide, forçant les passants à s'écarter sur son passage, jusqu'à … ce qu'il frappe de pleine force un garçon à l'air perdu, le faisant tomber.

« Excuse moi ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé ! Est-ce que ca va ? » Dit-il l'air troublé et embarrassé. Il se pencha dans l'idée de l'aider à se relever mais le garçon en question ne lui lança pas le moindre regard et se releva, le pantalon mouillé et un air de détresse sur son visage avant de partir en courant et continuer son chemin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! » Cria Darren sans réponse en retour.

Il eut le droit à quelques regards désapprobateurs mais n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea de nouveau vers Central Park.

Il y passa plusieurs heures sur un banc, grattant sa guitare tout en chantonnant et fredonnant quelques chansons, allant des classiques de Broadway à la musique pop. Puis il partit prendre un café, en commanda un deuxième, un troisième, arrivé au quatrième il se dit qu'il était temps d'aller implorer son ami de le laisser dormir chez lui.

Il marchait l'instrument sur le dos et son sac dans lequel il avait rangé sa vie en quelques secondes à la main, quand tout à coup il sentit de grosses gouttes lui tomber sur le front et dégoulinant de ses boucles en batailles, il courut jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche, un hôtel qui se trouvait sur sa gauche et s'abrita sous le store qui survolait quelques marches. Il s'assit, passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux dans le but d'y enlever l'eau qui s'y était infiltrée, les décoiffant plus qu'autre chose, sortit sa guitare de son étui, et se mit à jouer quelques notes.

La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, il laissa s'échapper un soupire lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui cogner le dos, il se retourna et vit le même garçon châtain qu'il avait bousculé quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

« Oh ! » dit Darren d'un air surpris, faisant sursauter Chris qui s'apprêtait à s'excuser. « T'es le mec de tout à l'heure ! »

Chris le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_qui c'est ce cinglé ?_

« Je t'ai bousculé ce matin, je suis trop désolé mec, ça va ? »

« ... Oui » lui répondit-il après un silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre à l'agresseur de son pantalon Blanc. Il fixa devant lui, regardant la pluie tomber sur le trottoir.

« T'avais l'air pressé, je t'ai pas mis en retard j'espère. »

« Non. » Mentit Chris.

_Il se souvient sérieusement de moi ?_

« Je suis soulagé vieux ! Je venais de me retrouver sans abri, et j'étais dans une putain de galère ! J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, j'ai vraiment pas fait attention. » Un sourire gêné s'afficha sur son visage et il ajouta « Je m'appelle Darren. »

« Chris. »

« Et bien salut Chris ! » Dit-il le sourire s'agrandissant.

_Il est bizarre ce gars …_

Il regarda Darren de la tête aux pieds, de ses chaussures boueuses, à sa guitare posée sur ses genoux, à ses cheveux trempés.

_mais mignon …_

Il avait de sombres boucles courtes qui lui entouraient le visage, des sourcils d'une forme étrange mais qui lui allaient pourtant extrêmement bien, des yeux d'une couleur qu'il ne pouvait définir, légèrement plissés, et un sourire incroyablement grand.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ce dernier, réalisant qu'il l'avait remarqué, il sentit la chaleur monter sur ses joues, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans dire un mot, seul le bruit de la pluie et la guitare de Darren résonnaient dans l'air.

_Mmm … Forget what we're told..._

_mmm..._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life..._

_mmmm..._

Chris ferma les yeux bercé par les murmures et les fredonnements du garçon.

« Je peux payer pour ça si tu veux » Dit Darren, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux en indiquant de la main tenant son médiator la tache sur le pantalon de Chris. Ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête tout en affichant un léger sourire.

Darren lui sourit de nouveau « T'as pas une tète de New-yorkais, ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? »

Chris ne sut quoi répondre tout de suite. « deux semaines » dit-il tout en se passant la main derrière la nuque et fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Est-ce que je dois me sentir insulté ? »

« Non ! » Il fit une légère pause « Non pas du tout, t'avais l'air perdu ce matin »

Chris baissa les yeux.

« T'habites où ? » Répliqua Darren provoquant la surprise du second. « T'inquiètes je suis pas un psychopathe, je pensais juste partager un taxi » dit il en rigolant.

« Brooklyn » lui répondit-il surpris, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à des étrangers. Encore moins à des étrangers aussi mignons.

« Dommage. » Il se leva brusquement ramassant son sac, posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon lui provoquant un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le dos, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens « Peut être à une prochaine fois Chris ! »

Vert orné de miel, c'était la couleur de ses yeux.

Chris eut à peine le temps de balbutier quelques mots en guise de réponse que Darren avait filé, la pluie s'étant cessée.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent après sa rencontre avec Darren, il ne revit pas le garçon et reprit sa routine triste et lasse, allant travailler à la cafétéria, prenant le métro sale et bruyant, se fondant dans la foule New-Yorkaise le rendant encore plus insignifiant qu'il ne se sentait déjà. Jusqu'à ce matin où il tomba sur un cafard alors qu'il se faisait cuire des œufs dans sa minuscule cuisine, et décida qu'il était temps de quitter cet endroit. Il fit le tour de plusieurs agences, qui lui présentèrent des appartements tous aussi déprimants les uns que les autres, mais qui étaient les seuls dans ses moyens malheureusement.

Un matin alors qu'il lisait le journal dans l'espoir de trouver le petit nid douillé de ses rêves, il tomba sur une annonce « appartement T3 – Upper East Side – loyer accessible – parfait pour couple ou célibataire » bien qu'étant un quartier plutôt prisé, il se laissa tenter et se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à aller visiter un appartement. Il s'y rendit le lendemain de bon matin, se disant qu'il avait le plus de chance d'être le seul visiteur à cette heure ci.

La façade était plus qu'alléchante, de vieilles maisons de ville transformées en appartements. Il fallait monter quelques marches avant d'arriver devant la grande porte de bois foncée qu'il ouvrit fermement.

« Bonjour » lui dit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, propriétaire des lieux, tout en passant au premier étage « Vous n'êtes pas le seul à me rendre visite ce matin. » ajouta-t-il tout en souriant « venez entrez donc. »

Chris passa le pas de la porte et découvrit un charmant petit appartement, des murs dans les tons beiges et taupes, une petite entrée, sur sa droite la porte de la salle de bain qui d'après ce que lui dit le propriétaire était adjacente à l'une des deux chambres ( car oui il y en avait deux ), suivi de la porte de la cuisine. Si l'on avançait de quelques pas, on pouvait alors découvrir le salon possédant une grande fenêtre laissait les rayons du soleil illuminer la pièce, ainsi que deux portes opposées, se faisant face l'une à l'autre. Il s'émerveillait devant ce confort qu'il n'avait plus depuis qu'il avait quitté le nid familial, lorsqu'une voix venant d'une autre pièce interrompit ses pensés.

« Cette salle de bain est énorme ! » Le son de la voix lui semblait familière.

Monsieur Evans se tourna vers Chris et chuchota « C'est le garçon qui est arrivé avant vous. »

« Combien par mois ? » La voix se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que Chris vit sortir de la salle de bain une masse de boucles sombres, c'était le garçon de l'autre soir, Darren !

Ils se stoppèrent tous deux, se fixant quelques secondes « Chris ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je m'attendais pas à te revoir ! » un large sourire était apparu au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait ces mots, avec un enthousiasme qui fit frissonner Chris.

_Il se rappelle de mon nom ? Sérieusement ?_

« Euh .. Eh bien - » cherchant à redémarrer son cerveau « - Je viens visiter. »

L'homme les regarda un moment et se tourna vers Darren afin de répondre à sa question précédemment posée « 700$ par mois. »

Le sourire de Darren disparu instantanément « Pardon ?! »

Pendant ce temps Chris qui n'avait rien écouté, il sursautait d'émerveillement devant chaque pièce et chaque recoin de l'appartement, comme un enfant qui découvrait ses cadeaux le matin de Noël, avant de poser la même question « Combien ? »

« Bien trop cher pour moi. » répondit Darren tout en faisant la moue.

« 700 $ » répéta Mr Evans et Chris vit comme un fantôme passer devant ses yeux. Mais ceci lui sembla logique, dans un tel quartier on ne pouvait s'attendre à moins cher, pourtant il désirait tellement cet appartement.

L'homme les regarda quelques secondes avant d'ajouter

« Cet appartement a souvent fait usage de collocation, si cela vous intéresse. »

Darren et Chris le regardèrent à la fois surpris et intrigués.

« Ouais ! C'est waoh ... Bonne idée ! » S'écria Darren son sourire étant réapparu de plus belle et se tournant vers Chris qui semblait ne plus comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_Quoi ?!_


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le 2ème chapitre ! Première fanfic que j'écris donc toute critique sera acceptée, bonne ou mauvaise :)

sur ce :** bonne lecture** !

Disclaimer : Darren & Chris ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement !

* * *

« Dare, Je me demande si j'avais été différent, les choses se seraient elles passées d'une autre façon ? »

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulèrent avant que Chris n'eut signé les papiers pour la location de l'appartement à coté de la petite tache informe censée représenter « D Criss », c'était donc son nom ! Que savait il à présent du garçon ? A par son nom, son prénom et le fait qu'il avait l'air complètement déjanté ? Il essayait de ne pas y penser, et se dit qu'il préférait partager un appartement aussi beau et confortable avec un parfait inconnu plutôt que dormir une nuit de plus dans son taudis de Brooklyn depuis lequel il pouvait suivre contre son gré les mauvaises télé-réalités que regardaient ses voisins jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Il arriva le lundi matin dans l'idée de commencer à installer ses affaires, c'était une agréable journée d'automne ensoleillée, le ciel parsemé de légers nuages, et une petite brise venait lui chatouiller le bout du nez, il se dit qu'en arrivant tôt il aurait le plus de chance de ne pas croiser Darren. Cette idée s'échappa de son esprit lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement et découvrit un amas de cartons lui bloquant le passage jusqu'au salon.

« Oh salut Chris ! » dit une voix depuis le fond de la pièce « je pensais que tu arriverais plus tard. J'ai récupéré le reste de mes affaires hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. » Une masse de boucles apparut derrière une pile de cartons.

« Ce n'est rien.. » répondit Chris d'un ton non convaincant regardant le bordel monstre qui avait envahi l'espace, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Mon pote Joey est allé les récupérer pour moi chez - »

« Je sors, le coupa Chris, je te laisse tranquille le temps de - faisant un signe de tête vers les affaires de Darren - d'installer tout ça, je reviendrai en fin de journée. »

Il posa ses cartons et sacs dans la chambre libre, par chance c'était celle dont la salle de bain était adjacente et sortit sans jeter ne serait ce qu'un regard à son tout nouveau colocataire qui le regardait partir d'un air à la fois d'incompréhension et de déception.

Chris se sentit soudainement mal, comme si on lui violait son intimité, l'idée de ne plus se retrouver seul même chez lui l'angoissait.. Pourtant Darren avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, devait il fuir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore ?

_Non ! Chris Colfer tu dois dépasser tout ça ! Ne laisse pas ton passé envahir ton présent ! il est temps pour toi de changer._

Il se passa les mains sur le visage « Et puis merde ! » Il prit une grande inspiration, tourna les talons, poussa la grande porte, monta les marches et rentra brusquement dans l'appartement, ce qui provoqua un sursaut chez l'autre garçon.

« T'es pas sorti ? »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Répondit Chris essoufflé passant sa main dans sa nuque, ses joues virant légèrement au rouge.

« Ouais bien sur ! » Un sourire à vous éblouir la vue était réapparu sur le visage de Darren, ce qui provoqua un petit frisson dans le cœur du châtain.

« T'as qu'à prendre celui ci. » Dit-il en indiquant du doigt l'un des cartons « Et le mettre dans ma chambre »

Chris s'exécuta, ouvrit la porte et découvrit une pièce vide.

« Il n'y a pas de lit ? » Demanda-il étonné et se demandant si sa question était stupide ou non.

« Non vieux, pas dans celle ci, je t'ai laissé l'autre du coup, je dormirai sur le canapé pendant quelques jours. »

Chris se pencha derrière l'ouverture de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil intrigué a Darren.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant « Il a l'air plutôt confortable ! - Et dans le pire des cas je skwaterai le tien. » ajouta-t-il en tirant légèrement la langue. Chris détourna le regard se figea quelques secondes, confus.

_C'était quoi ça ? Il me drague ou quoi ?_

« Le proprio m'a dit que les anciens locataires avaient fait poser des verrous sur les portes des chambres, donc t'inquiètes vieux je pourrai pas venir te déranger si tu es … occupé » ajouta t il le ton plein de sous entendus, lançant un petit regard au garçon qui l'avait rejoint pour récupérer d'autres de ses affaires.

« Euh, ouais, d'accord » Chris ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec qui que ce soit, mais l'avouer était encore pire que d'y penser.

_Pitié qu'il ne ramène pas des filles tous les soirs …_

« Et rassures toi je ne ramènerai pas de filles tous les soirs. Car je sais que cette idée vient de te traverser l'esprit. »

« Mais.. Non pas du tout... »

« J'ai vu ta tête. » Insista Darren

Chris se baissa pour prendre un autre carton et en se relevant se retrouva à 10 cm de Darren. Se sentir si proche d'un autre garçon lui provoqua une secousse qui lui parcourut tout le corps et il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer un moment, posant ses yeux sur ses boucles sombres, ses yeux chauds, ses cils longs et noirs, ses lèvres …

« Tout va bien ? » L'interpella-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, se leva brusquement honteux et jeta un coup d'œil dans le carton qu'il tenait. « Disney ? Sérieusement ? » ajouté d'un sourire sarcastique, essayant de trouver un sujet.

« C'est genre mes films préférés alors respect ! »

Chris laissa s'échapper un petit rire, Darren lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange et ... mignon ?

« Alors, tu étais où avant ton arrivée à _New York_ ? » Demanda Darren en exagérant l'accent New Yorkais pendant qu'ils étaient passés dans la cuisine et que Chris l'aidait à ranger de la vaisselle dans les étagères en bois installées au-dessus du plan de travail.

« De Californie » Répondit il d'un ton monotone.

« T'es venu réaliser le rêve américain ? » le taquina le brun avec un léger sourire.

« En quelque sorte, mais on peut dire que j'en suis encore loin. »

« T'es la seulement depuis 3 semaines, laisse le temps faire les choses. »

Chris trouvait l'enthousiaste constant dans la voix de Darren rafraîchissant, contrairement à son tempérament plutôt pessimiste.

« Et qu'elle est ton rêve Christopher Paul Colfer ? »

« D'où tu connais tous mes prénoms ? »

« Je suis mentaliste mec ! » Chris le regarda troublé et amusé « Non en fait c'était écrit sur les papiers pour l'appart' » Rigola Darren devant la surprise de l'autre garçon, il trouvait d'ailleurs ce côté un peu réservé de Chris plutôt attendrissant.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de but, juste essayer - il fit une courte pause le temps de monter sur un tabouret pour atteindre les étagères du haut – de vivre autre chose ici … Et toi ? » Tout ce dont Chris n'avait absolument pas besoin était de parler de lui, de Clovis ou de son passé.

« Je suis ici depuis un an et demi, je vivais avec ma cop.. ex copine » dit-il l'air gêné.

_Hétéro … Au pire pourquoi ça m'intéresse ?.._

« On s'est séparé le matin où je t'ai agressé violemment » dit il d'un rire légèrement forcé tout en passant les assiettes une par une à l'autre garçon.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je suis pathétique d'après elle, essayer de vivre par la musique ne mène qu'à sa perte. » Chris afficha un sourire compatissant avant que Darren n'ajoute « Ce soir je joue tu veux venir ? C'est un petit café sympa où n'importe qui peut s'exprimer. On a pris l'habitude d'y aller des amis et moi. »

« Je .. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc.. désolé. »

Chris avait toujours été du genre solitaire, sûrement du à ses années de lycée où on lui avait rentré dans le crâne que personne ne voulait traîner ou sympathiser avec les _tapettes._

« Ok no soucis vieux ! Mais il y a souvent des filles canons qui viennent donc .. » Darren finit sa phrase avec un clin d'œil, ce qui en plus de ses propos fit tressaillir Chris qui faillit tomber du tabouret.

« Wooh attention ! » Darren lui avait attrapé fermement le mollet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main du garçon sur sa jambe et sentit son visage fondre faisant tomber au passage le Mug qu'il tenait 3 secondes plus tôt.

« Merde ! » Chris descendit brusquement, arrachant sa jambe de la main de Darren et se précipita pour ramasser les éclats. Ce Mug était le cadeau que lui avait offert sa petite sœur pour ses 14 ans, il ne s'en était jamais séparé, lui rappelant à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait ses petits déjeuners en famille; les couleurs ternes et effacées indiquaient qu'il avait bien vécu, et le voir en morceaux sur le sol lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau dans le cœur.

« Je vais le faire » Darren s'agenouilla et frôla légèrement la main du châtain.

« Laisse moi ! » Le surpris Chris, faisant sursauter le brun, le regardant ses yeux verdoyants grands ouverts et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il sortit sans chercher à insister, il lui était clair que Chris était étrange et renfermé, mais il voulait apprendre à découvrir ce garçon qui lui avait l'air d'être derrière sa carapace quelqu'un de bien, et il savait pertinemment que ceci prendrait du temps.

Chris entendit la porte claquer et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, vide, Darren et son étui à guitare manquants.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à ranger et nettoyer, et vers les coups d'une heure du matin alors qu'il était couché il entendit une clé dans le verrou, quelques bruits dans le salon et au bout de quelques minutes, le silence pesant se représenta.

* * *

06:30, son réveil sonna, il était de la mâtiné pour NMC, il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine, habillé d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un sweat lorsqu'il vit Darren endormi sur le canapé, une jambe tombant légèrement sur le côté et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Son regard se posa brusquement sur l'unique vêtement que portait le garçon, un boxer. Le corps de Darren était mince et musclé, d'un teint hâlé, qui le rendait encore plus sexy... Cette pensée fit frissonner Chris qui se précipita dans la pièce a coté.

_Bordel ! Il faut qu'il ait sa chambre !_

Il mit la cafetière à chauffer, partit prendre sa douche, s'habilla et se servit un bol de café avant de ramasser les vêtements de Darren éparpillés de la porte d'entrée jusqu'au canapé et de déposer une couverture sur le garçon toujours endormi, frôlant sa peau chaude et douce, lui lançant un dernier regard, provocant un petit sourire sur son visage, et partit.

* * *

01:10 Darren montait l'escalier menant à l'appartement, lorsqu'il fit tomber ses clés « Putain … » légèrement titubant. Il eut du mal à l'insérer dans la serrure après avoir réussi à la ramasser, et crut qu'il allait piquer une crise, finalement par miracle la porte s'ouvrit. Il tomba sur l'appartement, sombre, seules les lumières extérieures l'éclairant légèrement, il posa sa guitare, se déshabilla, faisant tomber ses vêtements sur son chemin, et s'affala sur le canapé. Il fixa le plafond quelques minutes avant de fermer les yeux se laissant tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

11:45 les yeux de Darren s'ouvrirent lentement, les refermant aussitôt, agressés par la lumière qui traversait les rideaux. « Oh ma tête ! » Il plaqua ses mains sur son front. L'agitation qu'il entendait dehors lui indiquait que la journée était déjà bien entamée. Il s'assit, regardant la couverture qui le recouvrait, se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Tain. Quand est ce que c'est arrivé là ? » il frotta ses yeux fatigués et se leva d'une traite. Réalisant que l'appartement était rangé, nettoyé, ses vêtements pliés sur la table basse, ses affaires mélangées à celle de Chris, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il alla dans la cuisine où la cafetière était toujours allumée, se servit une tasse de café, lorsque la scène de la veille lui revint à l'esprit, lui rappelant le regard de détresse de Chris, la colère et la tristesse qui l'avait envahi. Il fit quelques pas, passa une main sur son ventre qui criait famine, ouvrit le frigo, _vide_, qui lui provoqua un air de chien battu et quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds. Il prit une douche rapide et sortit.

* * *

Chris avait fini sa journée et étrangement il se sentait à la fois heureux et angoissé de rentrer chez lui, oui il pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Il rentra, s'attendant à trouver l'autre garçon mais il n'en fit rien. Il était seul. Il s'approcha du canapé sur lequel était pliée la couverture avec un post-it jaune collé dessus révélant un « merci :) » Il déposa son sac à côté, enleva son manteau, se lassa tomber sur le sofa enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin et fermant les yeux, épuisé par sa journée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter et Darren apparut son sourire habituel, extrêmement grand, les bras chargés de sac en papiers.

« Hey! Ca va ? Passé une bonne journée ? J'ai fait des courses ! Parce que mec on allait mourir de faim sinon ! »

« Oh.. C'est sympa merci. » Chris était bizarrement heureux de voir le visage de Darren_ pourquoi ? _il se sentit soudain rassuré.

« Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi » Dit-il d'un air taquin, tout en posant les sacs sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Chris pencha la tête sur le côté, affichant clairement de la curiosité dans ses yeux. Darren s'approcha du canapé et lui tendit un petit sac plastique dans lequel se trouvait un objet emballé de papier. Les yeux du châtain s'ouvrirent davantage « Mais qu'est ce qu - »

« Juste, ouvre. »

Il se leva pour lui faire face, sortit le paquet et l'ouvrit sous le regard amusé du garçon, et put découvrir un mug sur lequel était écrit « I LIVE WITH A GREAT GUY » Il éclata de rire devant ce geste si inattendu, ce qui provoqua surprise et satisfaction chez Darren qui ne l'avait jamais vu se laisser aller comme ça devant lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une étreinte.

« Euh .. Pour-pouquoi ? » La voix de Chris étouffée par le pull du brun.

« Pour briser les tensions, et parce que j'adore les câlins aussi. »

Chris put sentir son cœur battre plus rapidement et se détesta pour ça. Quand un garçon l'avait-il serré comme ça ? Il était presque sûr que Darren pouvait sentir ses battements cogner contre sa poitrine, c'est pourquoi il se dégagea assez brusquement, l'air confus et timide.

Il détourna les yeux « Merci ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment. »

Darren le fixa quelques secondes et ajouta « C'est pourquoi ce soir tu vas venir quelque part avec moi pour me remercier ! »


	3. Chapitre 3

« Je souhaitais un nombre de choses incalculable avant, et maintenant une seule me vient à l'esprit.. Toi, seulement toi. »

* * *

Chris n'avait jamais appartenu au monde de la nuit, à part pour regarder grey's anatomy ! Mais les sorties nocturnes ne faisaient pas partie de ses habitudes n'ayant pas eu d'amis avec qui les partager, contrairement à son colocataire pour qui c'était devenu le quotidien. Darren avait une idée en tête, celle de révéler le vrai Chris, la première étape était de lui apprendre comment se lâcher et s'amuser, mais ceci se révélerait-il si simple que ça ?

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » Demanda Chris inquiet alors qu'ils descendaient la bouche de métro.

« Là où tu as refusé de m'accompagner hier » lui répondit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Tu verras c'est sympas ! Il y aura sûrement quelques potes à moi, j'aimerai te les présenter. »

Chris se stoppa net à ces mots « euh .. Pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître ! Je ferai mieux de rentrer. » il fit demi tour mais fut vite rattrapé par Darren qui lui attrapa la main.

« Chris .. Chris regarde moi ! » Il plongea son regard dans les yeux affolés du garçon, ses yeux … Pourquoi ne les avait il pas regardé plus tôt ? Il se noya quelques secondes dans le bleu intense comme si il ne pouvait plus en détacher le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les sourcils froncés du garçon. Il cligna des yeux comme pour se réveiller et ajouta « Pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça ? Ils ne vont pas te manger - »

« Là n'est pas la question ! Tu aurais pu juste me prévenir avant. » le coupa Chris.

« Et bien c'est ce que je viens de faire. » Le taquina le bouclé « Je te promet que tu vas t'amuser, fais moi confiance. »

La confiance ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ? Chris n'avait jamais partagé sa confiance avec qui que ce soit, autre que ses parents et sa petite sœur, comment pouvait-il la donner à un mec qu'il connaissait depuis à peine une semaine ?

« Dépêche toi qu'on puisse prendre la première rame. » Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Darren l'avait entraîné avec lui dans le métro. Ils s'assirent et restèrent silencieux un moment, Darren ne cessant de le fixer, comme pour essayer de lire à travers lui, mettant Chris extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Darren « Tu es pressé maintenant ? »

Chris grogna ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils descendirent à l'arrêt le plus proche du café et marchèrent encore pendant deux blocs. Une fois devant le bâtiment en question, Darren s'arrêta derrière Chris, attrapant ses épaules et lui chuchota près de son oreille « courage », le souffle chaud frôlant sa peau le fit tressaillir mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. A peine rentrés à l'intérieur, le brun serrait des mains, échangeait des bises avec pratiquement toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, Chris quant à lui le suivait sans un mot. Le café était du style vintage à la fois branché et convivial, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde ce soir là. On pouvait voir au fond une petite scène, à droite le bar, et des tables munies de banquettes dans les coins. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles et se tourna vers son colocataire « Chris je te présente Joey, Amy, Noah, Ash', Bradley, Matt et Liz. » Ils le saluèrent tous à tour de rôle, l'intimidant lui qui détestait être le centre de l'attention. « Joey est genre le mec génial qui m'a empêché de dormir dehors ! » rigola Darren tout en collant ses mains en signe de prière et levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors Chris, comment tu vis le fait de partager un appart' avec Dare ? » Demanda Joey, le garçon grand et mince, avec un grand sourire et une tête plutôt amusante. « Il est bordélique n'est ce pas ? »

« Pire que ça ! » l'interrompit Amy.

Darren se posa la main sur la poitrine exagérant un air offensé.

Chris se contentait de sourire, ne sachant pas comment converser avec autant de facilité avec de parfaits inconnus.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Darren avait remarqué le malaise du garçon et se dit qu'il lui fallait se détendre un peu.

« Coca... Light. »

« Ok ! Vodka-Coca Mel ! » cria Darren à la serveuse qui se trouvait au bar apparemment encore l'une de ses connaissances.

« Non juste... » Mais le garçon était déjà parti

May lui apporta son verre, et il décida de ne pas y toucher pour le moment, lorsqu'il chercha Darren du regard à travers le café.

« Il ne va pas tarder à jouer » Liz, une jolie fille aux cheveux blonds, celle qu'il lui avait présenté quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était assise à côté de lui, elle avait l'air douce et gentille, ce qui le mit plus facilement à l'aise. « Il est super doué tu vas voir ! Mais un peu trop sûr de lui parfois, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime » rigola t elle.

Chris gloussa, du peu qu'il avait vu de lui, ceci ne l'étonnait pas. Il parla de tout et rien avec la jeune fille, elle lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur Darren qui le firent toutes rire.

Quelques notes de piano se mirent à raisonner dans la pièce et une partie de l'assistance se tue.

_Oh baby, baby...  
Oh baby, baby_

« Du Britney ? Vraiment ? »

Liz lui fit un petit clin d'œil « attends de voir ! »

_Oh baby, baby_  
_How was I supposed to know..._  
_That something wasn't right here_  
_Oh baby baby_  
_I shouldn't have let you go_  
_And now you're out of sight, yeah_  
_Show me, how you want it to be_  
_Tell me baby_  
_'Cause I need to know now, oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me_  
_I must confess, I still believe ..still believe_  
_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_  
_Give me a sign_  
_Hit me baby one more time_

Sa voix était douce et à la fois grave et rauque par moments, Darren ne chantait pas seulement avec sa voix, c'est tout son corps qui parlait pour lui, son visage, ses expressions, ses mouvements, tout en lui captivait Chris qui ne put en détacher son regard.

_Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now, oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me_  
_I must confess, I still believe ..still believe_  
_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_  
_Give me a sign_  
_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby_  
_Oh baby, baby_  
_Ah, yeah, yeah..._

Il jouait avec une telle assurance, comme s'il y mettait toute son âme. Chris oublia tout le mouvement et le bruit qu'il y avait autour de lui, et s'enferma dans une bulle où seul lui et la voix de Darren demeuraient puis il ferma les yeux..

_Oh baby, baby_  
_How was I supposed to know_  
_Oh pretty baby_  
_I shouldn't have let you go_  
_I must confess, that my loneliness_  
_Is killing me now_  
_Don't you know I still believe_  
_That you will be here_  
_And give me a sign_  
_Hit me baby one more time_

_My loneliness is killing me_  
_I must confess, I still believe ..still believe_  
_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_  
_Give me a sign !_  
_Hit me baby one more time !_

_I must confess that my loneliness_  
_Is killing me now_  
_Don't you know I still believe_  
_That you will be here_  
_And give me a sign_  
_Hit me baby one more time !_

Lorsque les applaudissements retentirent, le sortant de ses pensées, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Darren son grand sourire, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, il était magnifique. Il salua la salle et descendit rejoindre le plus jeune.

« Alors ? Tu t'amuses bien ? »

« C'était … » Il se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux « T'es génial .. » les yeux de Chris étaient humides et remplis d'admiration, ce qui agrandit davantage le sourire de Darren ( était ce vraiment possible ? ) qui ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Chris se figea se demandant ce que les gens allaient bien pouvoir en penser, mais ils n'y firent pas attention, comme si c'était naturel.. Peut être que ça l'était finalement.

« Merci mec ! » il s'assit à coté de lui « Eh ! T'as pas touché à ton verre ? Bois moi ça tout de suite. »

« Bof, je n'en ai pas trop envie désolé. »

« Bois ou alors va chanter au choix ! »

Chris prit le verre tout en lançant un regard accusateur au bouclé et commença à le siroter doucement.

« Je préfère ça. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée en compagnie des amis de Darren, Chris quand à lui s'intégrait petit à petit, participant aux conversations avec plus de facilité, ce qui n'échappait pas aux yeux du plus vieux, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder un sourire satisfait et attendri à chaque fois qu'il le voyait rire à l'une des mauvaises blagues de Joey.

* * *

Ils quittèrent le café sur les coups de deux heures du matin, dans le métro, rien ne pouvait venir perturber Chris qui s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son ami, fatigué par la longue journée qu'il avait passé et bercé par le bourdonnement sous ses pieds. Darren aurait aimé ne jamais atteindre leur arrêt, ne voulant pas réveiller la petite frimousse endormie contre lui, mais il se dit qu'il était mieux de le faire en douceur que dans la précipitation.

« Chris.. On va bientôt arriver » il chuchotait presque ses mots de peur de le brusquer.

« hum .. trop tôt.. » Il grogna quelques mots avant de fourrer son nez dans le cou de Darren, qui laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

_Tellement mignon ..._

« Allez Chris, tu pourras dormir dans ton lit. » Il aimait le voir de façon naturelle, sans sa carapace et sa réserve habituelle, il lui passa une main sur les cheveux, ce qui apparemment suffit pour lui ouvrir les yeux brusquement. Il se redressa et recula.

« Désolé, je voulais pas .. »

Il se sentit tellement gêné à cet instant, mais Darren se leva et lui posa la main derrière l'épaule comme pour l'inviter à le suivre.

« Viens on est arrivé à notre arrêt. »

* * *

Les jours passèrent et la routine ne s'installait pas, pour la simple raison que routine et Darren n'étaient pas compatibles. Même si ses journées à travailler étaient répétitives, son colocataire rendait son quotidien plein de surprise et de vie, pas toujours de la façon dont il aurait aimé, mais le principal est qu'il sentait la joie envahir son cœur comme il ne l'avait pas senti depuis bien longtemps.

Les deux garçons partageaient le même appartement depuis presque deux semaines, mais Darren ne semblait pas vouloir oublier ses mauvaises habitudes, telles que ne pas s'habiller avant de se lever.

« Chris, aujourd'hui on va acheter mon lit okay ? Je veux tes conseils. »

Chris ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du boxer de Darren tout en mangeant ses céréales.

« UhmUhm »

« Tu m'écoutes ? » Il le regarda intrigué et se rapprocha de lui.

« Euh .. ouais ! Totalement. » Il redressa la tête d'une traite tout en déglutissant son lait.

« T'es un vrai bébé ! » Rit Darren tout en passa son pouce sur le menton du garçon, qui se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. » Chris se leva brusquement abandonnant son bol ainsi que Darren.

« Tu finis pas ? Non ? Bon merci. »

Il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes sous une douche froide, essayant de contenir l'envie qui bouillonnait en lui, ce qui le mettait d'ailleurs en colère contre lui-même, pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi attiré par son colocataire ? A part le fait qu'il était terriblement beau, gentil, drôle, sexy ..

_Stop ! Chris tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensés, reprends tes esprits …_

Il sortit de la douche au moment ou Darren entrait dans la salle de bain. Par chance étant pudique il ne sortait jamais avant d'avoir mis une serviette autour de sa taille. Un petit cri strident lui échappa lorsqu'il vit le garçon.

« Bordel ! Darren qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! »

« Je viens me brosser les dents, tu mettais trop de temps. » Il leva les sourcils, comme pour signifier que c'était logique.

« Tu te rappelles les verrous aux portes des chambres pour conserver l'intimité ? Bah la salle de bain c'est pareil ! »

« M-ais -as pas -ermé.. » Dit-il tout en se brossant les dents.

« Laisse tomber. » Il prit ses affaires et finit de se préparer dans sa chambre, la gêne encore présente sur son visage.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis 15 minutes à la recherche du petit magasin de meubles que leur avait conseillé leur propriétaire, Chris était resté silencieux depuis l'incident de la salle de bain et Darren détestait devoir se taire.

« Eh j'ai un entretien demain. » Dit-il au bout d 'un moment, voulant rompre le silence pesant.

« Uhm » Chris ne daigna pas le regarder.

« Pour un magasin de musique sur la sixième avenue. » Tout en croisant les doigts, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Ok »

« Tu viendras avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Ceci l'avait apparemment intrigué car il se tourna enfin vers lui tout en essayant de ne pas bousculer un passant.

« Je sais pas j'aurai bien aimé que tu m'accompagnes. »

« T'as pas besoin de moi, et je travaille demain soir. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Darren le regarda un peu déçu, ce qui n'échappa pas au plus jeune qui s'en voulut de sa réponse plutôt sèche. « Ah, euh d'accord je demandais juste comme ça. »

Le silence se réinstalla pour être de nouveau rompu quelques secondes plus tard.

« Putain.. Chris, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il s'arrêta, tout en regardant devant lui ignorant la question du bouclé. « On est arrivé. »

Ils entrèrent dans le petit magasin, la devanture paraissait ancienne, mais l'intérieur était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne. Le magasin proposait un large choix de style, allant du baroque, au pop art, à l'épuré. Alors que Darren se sentait complètement perdu, Chris quant à lui était en admiration devant chaque meuble qu'il croisait, et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de demander à son ami de l'accompagner.

« Bonjour messieurs, je peux vous aider ? » Une jeune fille afro-américaine les interpella.

« Bonjour, je cherche un lit. » Darren afficha un grand sourire presque aveuglant.

« Euh, oui ? je m'appelle Amber je serai à votre disposition pour tout renseignement, il y a un type de lit que vous cherchez particulièrement ? »

Il se tourna vers Chris l'air affolé son sourire crispé se sentant complètement idiot.

« Ok .. Laisses moi faire » Il passa devant lui « On cherche quelque chose d'assez épuré, dans les tons bruns foncés, et dans une tranche de 200 à 300 $. »

« D'accord suivez moi, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut » La jeune femme, Amber, était très souriante, en partie dû à son travail mais on pouvait sentir dans sa voix l'humour et la gentillesse.

Darren s'approcha de Chris et chuchota un petit « Merci vieux. » qui fit sourire le second amusé de voir son ami moins sûr de lui qu'il l'était d'habitude.

Elle s'arrêta devant un lit au prix abordable, assez design, comme les aimait Chris et elle dit :

« Celui ci est l'un des derniers qu'on a reçu, c'est un 140 sur 200, son prix s'élève à 280$ et il est parfait pour un couple. »

Les mots que Chris s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il avait entendu le début de la phrase restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et Darren éclata de rire.

« Euh.. On.. On est pas ensemble ! » Il rougissait furieusement et agita les mains devant lui en signe de protestation.

« Allé chéri ne sois pas timide. » Le taquina Darren qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! Je t'assure que ça l'est ! » et il rit de plus belle.

Amber semblait très amusée de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle tout en se sentant gênée de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire. « Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai cru que .. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Surenchéri Darren « Je - ON**,** pardon le prend. » Il reçut un petit coup de coude dans les cotes de la part du plus jeune toujours rouge comme une tomate. Il remplit quelques papiers, paya et décida de la date où on lui livrerait après quoi ils quittèrent le magasin remerciant la jeune femme de sa gentillesse.

* * *

« Bordel ! » Chris surgit de derrière le mur de la cuisine surpris par le cri de Darren.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tout va bien ? »

« Non ça va pas ! J'arrive pas à battre tes records à ce putain de jeu ! » Il était assis sur le canapé tenant fermement son portable entre les mains comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se tourna vers le châtain tout en faisant la moue.

« Personne ne peut me battre à angrybird. » Rit Chris « Même pas toi. »

« Mais comment tu fais .. T'es genre un mutant mec ! »

Il se rapprocha de lui tout en s'essuyant les mains avec le torchon. « Rends moi mon portable, je dois allé bosser. »

« Tu me rejoindras pour me soutenir lorsque j'aurai raté mon entretien ? » Darren lui tendit son portable mais ne le lâcha pas.

« On en a déjà parlé.. »

« S'il te plaît. » Il le fixait ses yeux mordorés plongés dans les siens.

« Rends moi mon portable Dare. »

« Dis moi oui avant. » Il le tenait toujours fermement, touchant du bout des doigts la main de Chris qui finissait par perdre patience.

« Je verrai. » Succomba le plus jeune tout en roulant des yeux.

Darren lâcha prise un petit rictus étira ses lèvres.

« Maintenant je veux un bisou porte bonheur. » il tendit la joue.

« Tu te moques de moi ! » Il lui jeta le torchon dans la figure qui fit pouffer de rire le plus vieux.

Il enfila son manteau, laça ses chaussures et prit son sac sous le regard imposant de Darren, qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements, et il s'arrêta devant la porte pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« A ce soir Chris ! » Son habituel sourire, chaleureux et éclatant.

« Oui, à ce soir. » Il ferma la porte d'entrée, effaçant de son champ de vision le petit appartement et Darren assis sur le canapé.

Chris se sentait bien, et ému par ces paroles, qui en soi n'avaient aucune valeur, mais le fait de savoir qu'il le retrouverait à la fin de la journée lui réchauffait étrangement le cœur. Est-ce que c'était ça vivre avec quelqu'un ? Partager sa vie et son quotidien ? Ce sentiment de bonheur lui faisait peur, mais pourquoi avait il encore si peur ? N'était-il pas temps de tourner la page ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui s'intéressent à ma petite fic et je vous remercie pour vos reviews ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je n'oublierai jamais ces après-midi froides et tremblantes d'automne qu'on a passé à regarder de vieux dessins animés, et toi ? Tu y repenses parfois ? »

* * *

« Colfer, bouges toi et vas passer l'éponge sur les tables. »

Si Chris détestait bien quelqu'un, c'était Jim son manager à la cafétéria NMC qui s'amusait à lui donner des ordres sans aucune politesse ni amabilité le faisant se sentir encore plus inférieur qu'il ne le pensait déjà.

Il nettoyait la table 4 avec autant d'ardeur qu'il le pouvait essayant de passer sa colère dessus plus que sur Jim lorsqu'il entendit une voix étrangement familière derrière lui.

« Je prendrai un grand café s'il vous plaît. Ce sera tout merci. »

Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille du petit magasin de meubles, Amber ! Elle s'adressait à l'une de ses collègues au comptoir. Il la fixa quelques secondes pour être sûr que c'était bien elle et finit par croiser son regard, la surprise apparaissant sur son visage.

« Oh ! Salut ! » s'écria-t-elle

Il détailla son look r'n'b qu'elle ne portait évidemment pas lors de leur rencontre sur son lieu de travail.

« Bonjour »

« Alors comme ça tu travailles ici ? »

Il regarda son Tablier portant le logo et l'abréviation de la cafétéria « Bien observé. » dit-il avec un petit rire sarcastique. « Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin ? »

« Je viens ici tous les jeudis, c'est mon café post-répétition. » elle lui fit un clin d'œil « je m'entraîne avec les chanteurs de ma paroisse. »

« Chanteuse ? Voilà qui est intéressant. » Il se sentit tout d'un coup très intrigué.

« Tu serais surpris ! »

« Tu t'entendrais bien avec Darren. »

« Ah ? Ton petit ami que tu n'assumes pas ? » elle avait bien remarqué le sourire de Chris lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom.

« Mais .. Non ! On est juste colocataires – Amis, on est ami. »

« Ouais ouais … Ceci étant dit, il chante donc ? »

Chris n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les gens avec autant de tact qu'Amber, mais la jeune fille avait quelque chose qui lui était familier, sûrement parce qu'elle avait le même culot que sa mère, il ne savait pas, mais il l'appréciait déjà avant de la connaître.

« Oui, il va souvent dans un piano-bar, dont je n'ai toujours pas retenu le nom .. Tu devrais passer un soir pour nous éblouir de tes talents, je lui demanderai l'adresse si tu veux. »

Amber rigola « Ouais ça pourrait être fun de les faire se sentir comme des débutants après m'avoir écouté. »

Chris ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour devant l'assurance de la jeune fille qui lui fit remarquer que Darren était tout comme elle une "diva". Il se stoppa à cette pensée.

_Arrête de tout ramener à lui !_

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros et elle quitta le bâtiment munie de ses chaussures montantes, son slim rose et son café à la main.

Chris quittait son travail quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit le froid lui rougir les joues, il souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer et sortit son portable de sa poche.

_18:45..._

* * *

Darren se leva et serra la main de l'homme propriétaire du magasin de musique.

« Merci, et passez une bonne soirée. »

« Oui, merci vous aussi. »

L'homme lui indiqua la sortie d'un signe de main, il passa la porte qui fit retentir une petite clochette et il sortit son téléphone.

_19:10..._

« Pas de message.. » Il marmonna ces mots et le rangea dans la poche de son manteau en cuir marron et il releva la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandir et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand et beau sourire.

« Chris ! T'as pu venir ! » Il courut jusqu'à lui.

Il était là, l'attendant sur le trottoir humide recouvert de feuilles flamboyantes, éclairé par quelques lampadaires, frigorifié.

« J'ai fini plus tôt et je passais par là. » Dit il d'un air faussement détaché.

« Menteur. »

« Tiens. » Chris lui tendit un sac en papier.

« Bagels ! Merci ! Et .. cafééé ! T'es le meilleur. » Une petite lueur apparut dans ses yeux.

« Ne te casses pas une dent cette fois. » Il roula des yeux avant d'avaler une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

« Putain ! Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Chris haussa les épaules, un petit rictus commença à apparaître. « Amy est une fille très bavarde.. »

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes vers le métro et Darren le fixait avec un sourire tendre.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Chris un peu gêné et intrigué.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. »

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son visage et resta muet quelques secondes, puis il détourna le regard. « Dis moi que tu as été pris au moins et que je ne me suis pas gelé les fesses pour rien. »

« T'es sûr que tu veux savoir ? » il fit une grimace.

« Dare ! T'as pas été pris ? » Chris haussa le ton.

« Et bien ... » Il fit une pause et lança un petit regard à son ami qui semblait dans l'attente d'une réponse « .. SI ! » Il éclata de rire et Chris avança plus rapidement en l'ignorant. « Oh le prend pas comme ça. » ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à rire.

Darren adorait ce coté enfantin du plus jeune, boudeur et susceptible, qui chez une autre personne l'aurait sûrement irrité, mais sur Chris c'était juste l'une des choses les plus mignonnes qu'il avait vu.

Il le rattrapa, bousculant quelques personnes qui attendaient le métro, se mit dernière lui qui s'était arrêté sur le quai et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ne me colle pas comme ça ! » Chris regarda autour de lui, il vit quelques regards braqués sur eux et essaya de repousser ses bras, mais il le tenait fermement.

« J'ai froid. » Il fit la moue et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Chris « Avoue que tu aimes que je sois collant. » Le taquina-t-il tout en penchant la tête pour voir sa réaction.

« Pff .. » Il roula des yeux, et ses pommettes devinrent légèrement roses.

Il sentit la joue de Darren bouger contre son cou qui indiquait clairement qu'il souriait comme à son habitude et sa barbe naissante lui gratter légèrement la peau. Le bout de ses petites boucles sombres lui chatouillaient la nuque, la chaleur contre son dos l'apaisait, son odeur l'enivrait et il en oublia presque qu'ils étaient sur le quai d'un métro NewYorkais, il ferma les yeux savourant juste cet instant d'intimité avec lui dans lequel quiconque ne pouvait s'immiscer.

* * *

Darren commençait sa première journée de travail au_ Soul of music_, et il était plus nerveux que jamais. Il avait supplié quelques heures plus tôt Chris de lui écrire pendant son heure du midi et de venir le chercher à la fin de sa journée, mais ce dernier l'avait gentiment ignoré comme à son habitude. Il passa la première heure à ranger, et commença à sympathiser avec son patron, ce qui n'était pas difficile pour lui qui était le garçon le plus agréable et mélomane que l'homme avait rencontré.

De son côté Chris s'était mis d'accord avec Amber pour qu'ils se rejoignent à central park pour leur pause déjeuner. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc regardant passer les courageux courir, les hommes d'affaires pressés, les couples amoureux. Chris sortit sa salade composée, et Amber sa part de pizza aux trois fromages. Il se tourna vers elle et articula entre deux feuilles de salade « Tu vis depuis longtemps ici ? »

« Depuis 5 ans, je vivais en Californie avant. »

« Ah oui ? » Chris ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. « Je viens de la bas aussi. »

« C'est la destiné mon ami, moi je te le dis. » Dit elle en rigolant.

« Tu chantes depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis mon enfance, c'est ma mère qui m'a tout appris. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Oula non ! Plus maintenant.. » Il baissa les yeux et se remit à manger.

« Donc tu as chanté ! Vous formez un petit couple d'artistes si je comprends bien. »

Il secoua lentement la tête avant d'appuyer sa main sur son front « Arrête avec ça, on est juste ami, on se connaît depuis à peine 3 semaines lui et moi. »

« Pour ça que tu habites avec lui. » Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude tout en laissant apparaître un large sourire.

Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

C'était vrai, ils se connaissaient depuis peu de temps, et pourtant il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il partageait son quotidien avec lui, tout semblait si naturel avec Darren. Mais il se rendit compte par la même occasion que le garçon lui faisait lever ses barrières, et baisser sa garde, devait-il le laisser faire ? Pouvait-il se laisser aller avec lui ?

Le portable de Chris vibra ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensés, il ouvrit le message sous le regard intrigué d'Amber.

Darren 12:55

Tu m'avais promis un sms. :(

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire et le rangea dans sa poche.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? » Lui demanda la jeune fille qui ne s'était pas gênée pour le lire également.

« Non je refuse de céder à tout ses caprices. »

« Un vrai petit couple en ménage. »

Chris soupira tout en souriant, il savait qu'Amber ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et elle avait raison sur un point, ils agissaient comme un couple, ce qui lui valut un regard inquiet qui fit rigoler la jeune fille qui se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

* * *

Darren était assis dans l'arrière boutique et fixait son téléphone comme s'il attendait le top départ. Son patron entra et s'appuya contre le mur en face de lui.

« T'as petite amie t'a oublié ? » William était un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et fort, il portait de grandes chemises les deux premiers boutons ouverts pour laisser paraître son médiator accroché à un fil.

Darren le regarda et fit la moue. « Non, mon colloc. »

L'homme rit de sa voix grave. « Je suis désolé, je m'y connais à peine en femme, donc dans ce genre de situation je te serais encore moins utile. »

Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux les décoiffant au passage « Il est genre pire qu'une femme ! »

Will se mit à rire « Bon courage. » Il partit vers la porte et s'arrêta juste avant de passer dans la pièce à côté « Mais vous êtes .. Je veux dire .. »

Darren appuya son menton sur la paume de sa main « Non. » et soupira une fois que son patron eut quitté l'arrière boutique.

* * *

C'était un dimanche pluvieux un jour à ménage selon Chris, pour Darren c'était une journée à ne rien faire du tout. Le plus jeune rangeait le désordre persistant de son colocataire, pendant que ce dernier était avachi dans le canapé grattant sa guitare et chantant, fredonnant quelques paroles.

_« I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers  
To put us all in this mess  
I know we still got each other  
But I'm in distress … »_

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond comme pour réfléchir à une suite et Chris passait devant lui pour ranger la table basse.

« Eh ! Chris ! » Il posa ses yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Uhm ? »

« Tu fais quoi sur ton ordi pendant la nuit ? »

Il se tourna vers lui le visage qui disait clairement _qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?_

« Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? » Il continua ce qu'il faisait précédemment.

« Je sais pas ça m'intrigue, tu passes des heures dessus à taper je ne sais quoi.. » Il gratta quelques cordes. « Tu tchat avec quelqu'un ? »

Chris soupira bruyamment « Non Dare, je ne tchat pas. »

Il se mit à fredonner.

_« Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out  
I can't seem to figure it in … »_

Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais il y a plein de questions que je me pose à ton sujet. » Reprit le plus vieux.

« Ah oui ? » Dit-il d'un ton monotone, juste pour lui faire croire qu'il l'écoutait.

« Grave, comme pourquoi tu aimes autant les lamas et les chats. » Chris gloussa. « Ou encore est ce que tu es Bi ou Gay. »

Il se tourna brusquement l'air contrarié et surpris « Tu... » Darren le fixait les sourcils levés attendant le verdict. « Gay.. Je suis Gay, ça te va ? »

« Okay, Ash sera déçue. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ouais elle avait flashé sur toi apparemment quand elle t'a vu l'autre soir. Faut dire que t'es sûrement l'un des mecs les plus canons de New York. » Il lui disait ça d'un ton naturel, sans aucune gène, contrairement à Chris qui était devenu rouge écarlate.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

_« It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see »_

… _  
« It's part of my chemistry  
It's this jealousy .. »_

« T'as déjà été amoureux ? »

Le visage de Chris se figea et perdit toute expression, comme si son âme venait de quitter son corps, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés et lança un dernier regard froid au plus vieux.

« Tu me soûles Dare. » Puis il quitta la pièce. Darren alors se remit à chanter.

_« In absolutely no position ( Il n'y a pas de raison )  
To be so needlessly unkind ! » ( Pour être aussi méchant inutilement )_

« J'ai entendu ! » Chris cria ces mots depuis la cuisine, après quoi Darren posa ses lèvres contre son poing le regard lointain, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était évident qu'il brusquait Chris pour chercher à avoir des réponses, il savait que sans ça il ne se confirait jamais sur ce qui provoquait son mal être et son manque de confiance en lui. Et il en conclut par sa réaction qu'il avait touché un point sensible, et qu'il devrait y aller doucement sur ce terrain plus que glissant.

Chris lavait la petite table dans le coin de la cuisine lorsqu'il qu'une ombre s'imposa, il se retourna et vit Darren appuyé dans le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés, les yeux pleins de tendresse et un petit sourire « Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose ? »

« Non c'est bon j'ai fini. » il mit l'éponge sur le rebord de levier et s'essuya les mains. Il baissa les yeux et appuya son dos contre le plan de travail, Darren s'approcha.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? » il pencha la tète sur le côté pour essayer de croiser le regard de Chris qui détournait les yeux.

« Non .. Sors si tu veux, je vais rester ici. »

Darren passa ses mains de chaque côté de Chris contre le bord du plan de travail « On a dit qu'on passerait l'après midi ensemble. » Il lui balaya d'un geste doux une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son front ce qui lui fit gagner l'attention du garçon qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Chris sentait son cœur battre à une telle vitesse qu'il se demandait même si le beau brun à 10 cm de lui ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il sentait le souffle de Darren cogner contre ses lèvres et il avait une irrésistible envie de les coller aux siennes.

« On peut très bien rester là et regarder la télé, un film, ou ce que tu veux. »

Chris se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour contenir l'envie qui grandissait en lui et finit par lui dire dans un souffle « Oui.. faisons ça.. »

Darren quitta la pièce pour aller allumer la télé sous le regard perdu de Chris qui reprit son souffle avant de le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, et Darren commença à zapper jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une chaîne pour enfants.

« Bob l'éponge ? Vraiment ? » Chris se tourna vers lui l'air exagérément choqué.

« C'est soit ça, soit la petite sirène t'as le choix. »

« Okay l'éponge fera l'affaire. »

Darren l'attira contre lui, et lui souffla un petit « _désolé_ ». Il n'avait pas besoin de mot supplémentaire pour que Chris comprenne de quoi il parlait. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du bouclé et ce dernier passa plusieurs minutes si ce n'est pas des heures à lui dessiner du bout des doigts toute sorte de forme sur le dos de sa main blanche et douce pendant qu'ils regardaient de vieux dessins animés tout le reste de l'après midi.

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, Darren avait réussi à convaincre son ami de le laisser passer le prendre après son travail. Chris finissait son service à 16h30, et Darren l'attendait patiemment à l'entrée, regardant les moindres gestes qu'il faisait. Il lui jeta un regard gêné et fit mine de lui dire de sortir.

« C'est qui le mec canon à l'entrée ? » Kimberley l'une de ses collègues était appuyée sur le comptoir et fixait la frimousse bouclée « Le genre de mec que je ramènerai bien dans mon lit. » Chris se senti offensé par ses paroles.

« Mon colocataire. Et fermes la bouche, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a eu dedans. » Il lui lança un regard glacial et enleva son tablier, récupéra son manteau dans son casier et le rejoignit.

« Salut ! » son sourire contamina Chris qui ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. « C'était qui la fille qui t'a fusillé du regard quand t'es parti ? »

« Elle te plaît ? »

Darren parut surpris et légèrement dégoûté. « Non pourquoi ? »

« Alors ce n'est pas important. »

Chris regardait les passants et remarqua que la plupart des filles fixaient Darren, chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant. C'était normal après tout, il était très beau, sexy et dégageait un petit quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Il sentit son ventre se torde et ne comprit pas pourquoi ceci l'affectait autant.

« Tu te fais souvent draguer ? » Lui demanda-t-il et s'en voulu à la seconde où ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, n'ayant pas réussi à les retenir.

« Une fille m'a laissé son numéro ce matin ! » Darren sortit le petit papier de sa poche qu'il tenait entre deux doigts et le bougea sous les yeux du plus jeune. « Je ne croyais pas te l'avoir déjà dit. » Il fit une grimace.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Alors comment tu .. » Il le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu vas la rappeler ? » Chris parlait tout en regardant devant lui, les yeux vitreux et il se pinça les lèvres en attendant la réponse.

« J'en sais rien. Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? » Darren cogna son épaule contre la sienne.

Il se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard agressif « J'ai une raison de l'être ? » puis s'éloigna sentant ses joues virer au rouge.

Une fois à l'appartement Chris resta une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, tout en n'oubliant pas de fermer le verrou depuis l'intrusion de son colocataire il y a quelques semaines. Il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les égoutter tout en se regardant dans le miroir et rougit en repensant à la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. Darren ne lui appartenait pas, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais le fait qu'une personne puisse en devenir proche, aussi proche que lui, voir davantage le frustrait au plus haut point.

Le bouclé était assis dans la cuisine, mangeant les restes de la veille lorsque Chris entra, les cheveux toujours humides, et sortit le mugg que lui avait offert Darren lors de leur emménagement, le chocolat en poudre et le lait.

« T'aurais pas vu le numéro ? Je l'avais posé sur la table ? »

Chris ferma le micro-ondes et se tourna vers lui l'air innocent « Regarde dans la poubelle, je l'ai peut-être jeté par erreur. »

Le plus vieux afficha un sourire satisfait « Tu sais je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je resterai vivre ici. »

« Uhm » il fit semblant de ne pas l'écouter mais était très attentif à ce qu'il lui disait. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et attendit que son chocolat finisse de chauffer. Darren se leva et s'arrêta devant lui.

« La jalousie te rend vraiment encore plus mignon. » il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue effleurant ses lèvres en partant. La sonnerie du micro onde retentit mais Chris resta figé incapable de penser, son cerveau venant se s'arrêter et son cœur de fondre dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux restèrent grands ouverts, sa bouche close et il fut incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit durant quelques secondes.

« Ton chocolat est prêt. » Cria Darren depuis le salon, assis sur le canapé, le visage amusé par ce qu'il avait provoqué.


	5. Chapitre 5

« Certains appelleraient ça le hasard, moi je me plais à penser que c'est le destin qui nous a réuni. »

* * *

01:45, New York était plongée dans la nuit, le brouhaha incessant en fond sonore, les lumières éblouissantes ornaient la ville, et une petite frimousse du nom de Chris dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que Darren en décide autrement. Il toqua à la porte mais n'ayant pas de réponse entra dans la chambre sombre de son colocataire sur la pointe des pieds, s'éclairant avec son portable et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Chris ? » Il se pencha sur lui et chuchota tout près de son oreille « Chris tu dors ? »

Chris bougea sous sa couette et passa ses bras sur son visage. « Dare.. ? » il se frotta les yeux « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore .. ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« J'arrive pas à dormir, je peux rester un moment avec toi ? »

« Uhm .. »

« S'il te plaît. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix .. » il se redressa et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il avait de petits yeux fatigués, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et son t-shirt froissé et semblait plus vulnérable que jamais. Darren sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps tellement il le trouvait adorable à cet instant. Chris se décala pour lui laisser une place, et il s'assit à coté de lui.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est encore à propos du fait qu'ils vont faire un Mulan 4 ou 5 ou je ne sais plus trop quoi.. »

« Non je me sentais juste putain de trop seul dans mon grand lit » Darren était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réveillé, son entrain habituel et sa vivacité, qui donnait le tournis à Chris rien qu'en le regardant.

« Tu sais que je me lève à 6 heures ? » Il lui lança un regard exaspéré mais le plus vieux n'y fit pas attention et il haussa les épaules.

« T'auras qu'a dire que tu es malade et t'y vas pas. »

« Ou alors je leur dirai que mon coloc a décidé de m'empêcher de dormir parce qu'il est en manque depuis qu'il s'est fait jeter ? » Chris se retourna à la fois soulagé et gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ceci suffirait sûrement pour que le brun le laisse tranquille.

« J'ai décidé d'ignorer la dernière partie. » Il enfonça sa tête dans les coussins.

Chris soupira et finit par se retourner vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Darren le regarda d'un air suppliant « Je peux dormir là ? »

Il le fixa, ses yeux à demi ouverts trop fatigué pour ressentir quoi que ce soit, et souleva sa couette avant de lui tourner le dos à nouveau. Le beau brun se faufila dans son lit, éteignit la lumière, se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille en chuchotant « Merci. » avant de caler sa tête dans la nuque du garçon déjà endormi.

* * *

05:59 le réveil de Chris sonna et celui ci le fit tomber en essayant d'éteindre la sonnerie irritante qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et sentit que quelque chose changeait de ses réveils habituels, il regarda son ventre et vit le bras de Darren qui le serrait fermement et sentit le souffle de ce dernier dans son cou. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler comment il en était arrivé à dormir dans son lit et la scène déroulée quelques heures plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit. Il pressa sa main sur son visage et laissa échapper un long soupire avant de repousser la masse de boucle collée contre lui, mais Darren ne le lâchait pas, il le serra davantage et colla son bassin contre le bas de son dos. Chris ouvrit grand les yeux, il sentit des papillons dans son ventre et son cerveau se court-circuiter. La chaleur empara son corps et le plafond se mit à tourner au dessus de lui, il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible et repoussa Darren d'un coup brutale qui le réveilla.

Il grogna et enfuit sa tête dans l'oreiller « Pourquoi tu me pousses comme ça » .

« Va baver sur quelqu'un d'autre. » Chris prenait ses affaires dans sa commode lorsqu'il se retourna vers Darren aveuglé par la lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux. « Première et dernière fois que tu dors avec moi. »

Le bouclé sourit « T'es tellement paisible quand tu dors. Pourquoi t'es pas tout le temps comme ça ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et terriblement sexy. Chris se mit à rougir et essaya de lui jeter un coussin qui se trouvait au bout du lit à la figure mais le rata ce qui provoqua les éclats de rire du plus vieux.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, prit sa douche, s'habilla d'un jeans moulant et d'un pull bordeaux, se coiffa et sortit parfaitement apprêté comme à son habitude. Il s'approcha du lit pour récupérer son portable et s'arrêta près de Darren qui s'était rendormi serrant son oreillé dans ses bras. Il toucha ses petites boucles sombres du bout des doigts et le regarda dormir quelques secondes, il se sentit étrangement ému et paisible et laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. « A ce soir Dare. ».

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Darren se réveilla. Il ouvrit ses yeux lentement et regarda le réveil.

« 11:26, Uhm … Trop tôt. »

Il se mit sur le dos et zieuta la chambre de son colocataire. Elle était ordonnée et propre, l'un des murs était en briques rouges ornées de quelques petits tableaux et photos qu'il détailla attentivement.

Il prit l'oreiller à coté de lui, le serra contre sa poitrine et huma l'odeur du parfum et du shampoing de Chris qui l'avaient imprégné. Il pensa au garçon qu'il trouvait toujours aussi mystérieux, il en découvrait davantage sur lui jour après jour, il apprenait à le comprendre mais lorsqu'une brèche se formait dans sa carapace il se repliait sur lui même instantanément.

Chris était généralement silencieux et discret, les rares fois qu'il lui parlait étaient pour le repousser ou lui faire des reproches, mais dans ses gestes et ses regards il pouvait sentir qu'il s'accrochait à lui. Darren savait également que les contacts physiques faisaient perdre ses moyens à son ami, c'étaient les seuls moments où il se laissait faire et se montrait tel qu'il était réellement et il en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés « Je me demande si Chris est en pause ... » Il ouvrit grand les yeux, comme si une illumination venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il rampa sur le lit jusqu'à son portable posé sur la table de chevet.

* * *

« Alors Colfer t'as fait la fête toute la nuit ? » Jim le regardait mettre les desserts en vitrine avec un sourire arrogant. « Va faire la plonge, il ne vaut mieux pas que les clients voient ta tête de déterré. »

« Ou alors il s'est tapé quelqu'un. » Kimberley l'avait rejoint et était appuyée sur le comptoir.

« Ou alors ça ne vous regarde simplement pas. » Il leur lança un regard tueur avant de passer la porte derrière le comptoir.

Chris détestait de plus en plus cet endroit, ses collègues étaient tous vulgaires, la plupart des clients malpolis, et son uniforme de travail orange lui donnait la nausée. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'à New York pour perdre son temps à travailler dans une cafétéria, il pouvait très bien le faire à Clovis. Alors que faisait-il ici ? Son moral était au plus bas et la seule personne à qui il pensa fut Darren. Il sortit son portable de son tablier pour lui écrire et remarqua qu'il avait reçu cinq messages de ce dernier.

Darren 11:41 :

« Ton lit est super confortable. »

Darren 11:58 :

« T'es en pause ? »

Darren 12:06 :

« J'ai faim et il n'y a plus rien à manger.:( »

Darren 12:17 :

« Je m'ennuie. »

Darren 12:30 :

« Je passe te chercher ce soir, tu finis à quelle heure ? »

Chris soupira mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

Il était hors de question qu'il vienne le chercher, il ne voulait pas agir comme une femme dépendante de son homme, de plus ils n'étaient que colocataires - ou amis - ou .. - En fait il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient, mais Darren s'imposait dans sa vie de plus en plus et il se sentait étouffé par cette présence constante qui l'obligeait à ressentir des choses qu'il pensait avoir oublié, le remettant en question, tout ça devait s'arrêter.

* * *

Il avait eu beau lui écrire de ne pas venir, il était là, plus mignon que jamais mais cette fois il l'attendait à l'extérieur ce qui intrigua Chris. Il poussa la porte de la cafétéria et resserra son manteau lorsqu'il sentit la vague de froid le frapper.

« Pourquoi t'as attendu dehors ? »

« Bonjours Chris je suis heureux de te voir aussi. » le taquina le bouclé « L'autre jour t'avais l'air mal à l'aise que je sois à l'intérieur. »

Il commença à marcher sans l'attendre « Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. » mais Darren lui attrapa le bras.

« Attends ! » Chris lui lança un regard inquiet. « On ne va pas rentrer tout de suite. »

« Je suis crevé Dare ! Et pas la peine de te dire à cause de qui. » Il avait vraiment le visage fatigué et exaspéré, ce qui fit mal au cœur du plus vieux, mais il ne changea pas d'avis.

« S'il te plaît, juste... viens. »

Il essayait de luter, mais il ne pouvait résister à ses regards, et il le détesta rien que pour ça.

Il suivait Darren sans un mot, son esprit vide par la fatigue, les jambes épuisées par sa journée de travail, il avait juste envie de s'affaler dans son lit et dormir pendant des heures. Ils arrivèrent sur Madison Avenue et Chris se stoppa « Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes .. »

« Juste quelques pas de plus et tu le sauras, fais un effort. » Darren semblait impatient et complètement surexcité au contraire de son ami qui aurait pu s'endormir sur place si il avait eu moins froid. Ils marchèrent 20 mètres de plus et Darren s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir avant de se retourner vers Chris avec un grand sourire.

« Il y a un mois jour pour jour, j'ai bousculé quelqu'un ici » Il indiqua le sol avec ses mains. « je lui ai bousillé son pantalon et il m'a complètement ignoré quand je me suis excusé. Sur le coup je me suis dit que c'était un mec bizarre. » Chris le dévisageait l'air impassible « Puis je l'ai recroisé 6 heures plus tard et j'ai fini par me dire qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de cool. Je me suis installé avec une semaine après et je crois bien que c'est devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. » il pencha la tête sur le côté et afficha un sourire tendre. « Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré Chris. »

A peine avait il fini sa phrase qu'il fut emporté par la main du plus jeune qui le serra contre lui. Darren fut aussi surpris que l'autre garçon par ce qu'il était en train de faire, il l'entoura également de ses bras, colla son visage contre sa joue et l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille un petit et faible « Merci. » et ils restèrent enlacés en plein milieu du trottoir de Madison avenue, leur cœur battant en symbiose, la chaleur du visage de Chris contaminant celui de Darren. Il finit par se reculer d'un pas et remonta ses mains jusqu'au cou de Chris et lui prit le visage en coupe « J'adorai rester ici mais il va falloir qu'on bouge. »

« On rentre ? » Chris le regarda plein d'espoir.

« Pas tout à fait .. » Il se mordit la lèvre.

Une voix les interpella « Darren ! »

Chris s'éloigna instantanément de lui, et il se retourna. Amy et Joey étaient là, et il comprit vite qu'il n'était pas prêt de retrouver son appartement.

* * *

Ils s'étaient abrités du froid dans un bar et s'étaient installés à une table dans un coin pour pouvoir parler et rire tranquillement, Darren en était à son 7 ème verre tandis que Chris n'en avait bu qu'un alcoolisé, connaissant les ravages de l'alcool sur lui.

« Je paie ma tournée ! » Darren parlait fort et mettait Chris très mal à l'aise, contrairement à Joey qui était toujours amusé par l'excentricité de son meilleur ami.

« Dare tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu comme ça ? »

« Laisses tomber Chris, il en est même pas à la moitié de ce qu'il boit habituellement. » Amy semblait aussi exaspérée que lui.

« Sauf que d'habitude on est obligé de le raccompagner » rigola Joey, il finit son verre d'une traite. « Je sors passer un coup de fil, je reviens. » Il se leva et abandonna la jeune fille avec les deux garçons.

Darren ne semblait pas s'en soucier et il attrapa Chris contre lui et lui chuchota dans l'oreille « Pourquoi t'es aussi mignon aujourd'hui ? » d'une voix plus sexy que jamais mettant le plus jeune dans une gêne terrible, il rougit en un rien de temps et essaya de le repousser pendant qu'il jetait un regard à Amy qui les fixait.

« Tu es saoule, lâche moi. »

« N'importe quoi, j'ai bu que 2 verres. »

« Non sept ve- » Chris fut interrompu par le contact des lèvres de Darren sur son cou. « Qu'est que tu .. » Il sentit son visage en feu et son corps perdre le contrôle, pourquoi lui faisait-il autant d'effets ? Il perdait tous ses moyens face à lui ce qui était une raison de plus de le détester. Chris lançait un regard d'excuse à la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux, un air froid sur le visage. Darren déposa sa main sur sa cuisse ce qui lui provoqua un frisson qui lui traversa la colonne vertébrale et la remonta petit à petit vers sa hanche jusqu'à ce que la porte du bar claque la surprise l'arrêtant.

Joey les rejoignit et Darren se redressa laissant Chris se remettre de ses émotions.

« J'ai envie d'aller danser ! » cria le bouclé.

Chris laissa glisser un rire nerveux hors de sa bouche et se leva « On va surtout rentrer dormir, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu tiennes debout jusqu'à un taxi. »

Joey se leva également et lui fit signe de venir avec lui payer l'addition, laissant Darren et Amy seuls.

Une fois assez loin d'eux elle s'adressa au garçon avachi contre la table.

« A quoi tu joues ? Tu m'expliques ? »

Son visage devint tout à coup très sérieux et il se redressa contre le siège. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Avec Chris ? Tu t'amuses avec lui ou quoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton agacé « Depuis quand ce que je fais t'intéresses ? »

« Toi je m'en fiche, mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil et tu te sers clairement de lui pour combler l'absence de Mia. »

« Tout n'a pas un rapport avec elle. » Il semblait de plus en plus énervé par les propos de son amie.

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Elle leva les sourcils dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Je … » Il se tourna dans la direction de Chris qui était au bar avec Joey en train de parler au barman. « Ce qu'on fait ne regarde que nous. »

« Nous ? Tes sûr que c'est pas plutôt toi et seulement toi ? Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise tout a l'heure. »

Darren se leva brusquement sous la surprise d'Amy et rejoignit Chris, l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie. « Viens on rentre. » Ce dernier pris de court fit un signe de main rapide à Amy et Joey avant de passer la porte.

« Tout va bien ? » il chercha à croiser son regard mais il regardait droit devant lui furieux. « Dare ? »

Il se stoppa en plein milieu de la rue qu'ils traversaient « J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez nous.. » il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Chris qui pu déceler la colère et la tristesse qu'il éprouvait.

Il le fixa un moment et lui dit d'une voix douce « D'accord, rentrons. »

* * *

Chris aidait Darren à monter les marches qui menaient à leur appartement, mais celui-ci ne mettait pas vraiment du sien. « C'est long ! Pourquoi on habite pas .. Je sais pas dans la rue ! Y'a pas d'escalier. »

Chris rigola « Mais oui bien sûr, si tu veux je te laisse un petit carton sur le trottoir pour la nuit. »

Il passa la clé dans le verrou et découvrit l'appartement complètement retourné. Il soupira bruyamment et déposa les clés dans le pot sur le meuble dans l'entrée. « Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu cette après midi .. » Il emmena Darren jusqu'au canapé et le laissa tomber dessus. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? A part de l'alcool évidemment. » Il roula des yeux.

« Non » Il lui fit signe de venir « Viens près de moi. »

Chris s'exécuta et s'assit à coté de lui. « Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux et inquiet.

Darren posa sa tête sur son épaule « Parce que tu me rends fou. »

« Sérieusement .. » Il posa sa main dans les boucles brunes contre son épaule et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« J'en sais rien. » Il ferma les yeux, apaisé par les caresses et se laissa s'endormir contre Chris qui ne bougea pas.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, de son attitude, sa provocation, il avait eu l'air si anéanti.. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur celle de Darren endormi contre lui et ferma les yeux à son tour. Se laissant tomber dans le sommeil qu'il avait tant attendu, collé contre le garçon qu'il avait rencontré un mois plus tôt sur Madison avenue, là dans ce petit appartement dans l'Upper East Side et se sentit étrangement plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	6. Chapitre 6

« Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit, ne laisse pas s'éloigner ceux que tu aimes. Pourquoi quand j'y repense ça fait si mal ? »

* * *

« Bordel de merde ! »

Chris ouvrit brusquement les yeux, réveillé par un cri. Il vit le plafond du salon légèrement éclairé par la lumière qui traversait les rideaux et sentit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit vu le mal de dos qu'il avait. Il se redressa et vit Darren se pencher derrière l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine.

« Salut Chris, désolé je me suis brûlé, je t'ai réveillé ? »

Il se redressa, passa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et fit une grimace de douleur « Comment t'as pu dormir la dessus pendant deux semaines ? » mais Darren était retourné dans la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » il se pencha pour essayer de voir ce qu'il fabriquait depuis le canapé.

« J'ai galéré comme un malade pour te faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. » Il arriva les bras chargés d'un plateau bien garni. « Je te conseille pas les crêpes, elles ont une drôle de tronche. »

Chris leva un sourcil et sourit « Pourquoi tout ça ? »

Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse « Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été un naze hier soir. »

« Mais non tu - »

« Si j'ai été un gros naze. » Il s'assit à coté de lui.

Chris pouffa « Ok, j'avoue. »

Darren lui donna un petit coup de coude. « J'ai essayé de faire des pan cake mais .. »

« Merci, t'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal. » il versa du sirop d'érable et prit une bouché sous le regard insistant du plus vieux.

« Alors ? »

« Uhm .. Ça se mange. » Il se retint de rire et Darren grogna.

« Tu commences à quelle heure ? » il le fixa avec insistance.

« 13 heures. » Chris s'arrêta et prit le verre de jus d'orange qu'il lui avait versé « Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »

« J'aime te regarder. » lui dit il en souriant ce qui fit déglutir le garçon. « Et c'est toujours aussi drôle et mignon. »

Chris prit une serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche. « Non ce n'est pas drôle. »

Darren se leva « Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Une fois son colocataire parti, Chris se tenta à prendre une crêpe, mordit dedans et la recracha aussitôt dans sa serviette « Ah ! »

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas en manger. » Cria le brun avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Chris finit son verre et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bizarrement bien et heureux. Il s'étira et attendit patiemment que l'autre garçon finisse d'occuper la salle de bain pour le succéder.

Une fois tous deux lavés et habillés ils se séparèrent devant la grande porte de bois marron, l'un partant vers la gauche et l'autre vers la droite. Chris marcha quelques mètres, s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir la silhouette de Darren, qui s'arrêta à son tour et lui fit un grand sourire avant de continuer son chemin.

Finalement rester à New-York n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout il avait Darren maintenant, qui était le seul ami qu'il avait depuis des années, mais était-ce suffisant ?

* * *

Pour la première fois il arriva au travail avec le sourire mais fut vite désenchanté lorsque Jim l'interpella dans les vestiaires.

« Salut Colfer, t'as toujours pas dormi à ce que je vois. »

Il l'ignora et rangea son manteau avant de fermer la porte de métal.

« C'est ton mec celui qui vient te chercher ? »

« En quoi ça t'intéresses ? »

Il se mit sur le chemin de Chris qui s'apprêtait à sortir, approcha son visage du sien et chuchota « Les tafioles ça me dégoûte. Si tu restes, je te jure que tu vas en baver. »

Chris se stoppa net et resta figé, Jim passa à coté de lui le bousculant et sortit, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Il sentit son souffle se couper, sa gorge se nouer, son ventre se tordre et son cœur s'arrêter. L'envie incontournable de pleurer monta en lui mais il refusait de se laisser submerger par ses vieux souvenirs, et retint les larmes de couler autant qu'il le pouvait. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit pour commencer sa journée de travail.

Lola, l'une de ses collègues parlait avec Kimberley tout en le regardant. Il prit les commandes des clients sans trop s'en soucier, après tout ce n'était qu'une bande de garces, pourquoi aurait-il dû leur porter de l'attention ? Lola finit par venir vers lui

« C'est vrai que le beau mec d'hier est ton mec ? »

Il soupira et se tourna vers elle « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me prendre la tête avec ça ? »

« Rien juste un mec aussi sexy ne devrait pas finir avec un paumé comme toi. »

Il sentit la colère monter en lui « Ça te rend si jalouse que ça ? »

« Tu parles, je m'en fous. » Elle rejoignit Kimberley l'air contrariée.

Chris prit sur lui tout le reste de l'après midi pour rester calme et ne pas répondre à la provocation de ses collègues, qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Darren arriva à son travail, sa joie et son entrain habituel.

« Salut Will ! » Il serra la main de son patron et posa ses affaires sur une chaise derrière la caisse.

« Bonjour Darren, çà tombe bien que tu arrives en avance j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose avant que tu commences.»

Il s'arrêta un peu inquiet « Oui ? »

« J'ai parlé de toi à un ami qui travaille comme directeur artistique pour les comédies musicales dont certaines ont été jouées à Broadway. C'est ton truc Broadway non ? »

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent. « Totalement. »

« Et il va bientôt en monter une nouvelle et cherche de nouveaux talents, et il a accepté de te laisser essayer. »

Darren étira un énorme sourire et sauta sur place « Putain c'est génial ! »

L'homme éclata de rire « Ne le déçoit pas, je ne pense pas te trouver une telle opportunité une deuxième fois. »

« Jamais de la vie ! Je te jure ! »

Will lui tapota l'épaule « Allé mon gars mets toi au boulot maintenant. »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! Je peux même passer la serpillière si tu veux, tu es mon Dieu. »

« Contente toi d'accorder les guitares et ça m'ira pour l'instant. »

Il s'exécuta complètement rêveur et la première chose à laquelle il pensa après ça fut _Il faut que je le dise à Chris ! _Il avait envie de sauter partout de courir jusqu'à son travail pour le crier haut et fort, que tout le monde l'entende et qu'il soit fier de lui, mais après mure réflexion il en conclut que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voudrait et qu'il finirait par lui faire la tête ou l'envoyer bouler comme d'habitude. Il attendit alors patiemment son heure de fermeture pour vite rentrer et lui faire la surprise.

* * *

21:30 Chris encaissa un dernier client « Merci passez une bonne soirée, au revoir. » et laissa Lola prendre le relais.

Il enleva son tablier et se dirigea dans les vestiaires. Il passa sa main dans son cou engourdi et inclina sa tête de gauche à droite. Une journée de plus de fini à travailler au NMC, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver son chez lui. Il sortit sa clé de casier de la poche de son jeans et se paralysa lorsqu'il releva la tête.

"TAPETTE" était écrit en grandes lettres noires épaisses en plein milieu de la porte en métal de son casier. Il sentit son corps se briser.

Deux de ses collègues, Thom et Jake rentrèrent et récupérèrent leurs affaires, parlant entre eux, l'ignorant et jetant un regard furtif sur le mot avant de quitter la pièce avec un rire étouffé.

Chris reprit assez ses esprits pour récupérer son manteau et quitta la cafétéria plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait apercevant Jim au comptoir un air satisfait sur le visage avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

Il se retrouva dans la nuit et le froid envahi par la peur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait il que ça se répète une nouvelle fois ?

Il se mit à marcher le plus vite possible, ne regardant pas devant lui et bousculant la plupart des passants. Peu importe les reproches que l'on pouvait lui faire, il n'en avait rien à faire, la colère et la peur étaient déjà bien trop présentes dans son esprit.

Que faisait-il si loin de chez lui ?

Darren était-il une raison suffisante pour rester ?

Darren ! Ce qui venait d'arriver n'était-il pas de sa faute ? Pourquoi s'imposait-il autant dans sa vie ? Pourquoi le bousculait il à ce point ? N'aurait-il pas dû réagir quand il en était encore temps ?

Chris sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et empêcher les larmes de couler. En effet Darren était l'une des causes de son malheur et non de son bonheur comme il avait pu l'imaginer plus tôt, et il était temps d'y mettre fin.

Son portable sonna et se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, il vit le prénom de ce dernier s'afficher sur son écran. Il fronça les sourcils, le coeur envahi par la colère et raccrocha instantanément, le rangea et continua sa route.

Il prit le métro sale et bruyant, le mettant davantage de mauvaise humeur et se sentit libéré une fois descendu, il n'était qu'à 10 minutes de l'appartement lorsqu'il sentit quelques goûtes tomber sur son crane. Il se rappela soudain sa rencontre avec Darren et son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller, il ne devait plus penser à lui de cette façon, il devait s'en détacher une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il arriva devant la porte, ses vêtements légèrement mouillés, quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur le front et son regard était vide d'émotion.

Chris ouvrit la porte, et il espérait qu'une chose, que Darren ne soit pas là, il était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en cet instant.

Mais il l'attendait assis sur le canapé et se leva brusquement lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

« Chris ! T'imaginera jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ! » Il se stoppa quand il vit son état. « Tout vas bien ? »

Il passa devant lui tout en l'ignorant.

Darren le suivit « Chris ? »

Il se tourna brusquement vers lui « Fous moi la paix tu veux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Laisse-moi » Chris entra dans sa chambre suivi par l'autre garçon et se dirigea vers son lit.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui posa la main sur l'épaule « Mais non parle moi. » mais il le repoussa instantanément lui lançant un regard noir.

« Dégage Dare ! » Il sortit une valise de sous son lit et la posa violemment sur le matelas.

Darren resta à côté de lui figé « Chris .. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Sa voix devenait faible et rauque.

Il commençait à jeter ses vêtements dans le bagage mais le plus vieux lui attrapa le bras.

« Arrête tes conneries et parle moi putain ! »

Il regarda la main qui le tenait fermement et dit d'une voix froide « Lâche moi. » Mais il le tenait toujours, refusant de céder.

Chris rencontra le regard de Darren, son regard .. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, rempli de tristesse, colère, déception, désespoir, toute sa joie habituelle avait disparu de son visage, et il crut sentir son coeur se fissurer.

« Je ne te laisserai pas me rejeter comme ça.» il lui attrapa l'autre bras et sentit le garçon se débattre. « Parle moi, explique moi.»

Chris hésita avant de parler mais les mots sortirent « Il a fallu que tu rentres dans ma vie et que tu y foutes la merde ! »

Darren fronça les sourcils, blessé « Je t'interdis de me dire ça. »

« Tu crois pouvoir être en position de me contredire ? »

« Je crois surtout que j'ai le droit à des explications ! »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, la colère dans les yeux de chacun.

« Tu veux que je parle ? Je vais parler » Chris s'écarta de ses bras en un geste brusque mais Darren le tenait toujours, moins fermement « J'aurai préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré ! » La tristesse envahit les yeux de Darren. « Je déteste la façon dont tu chamboules mes habitudes et ton sourire idiot, je déteste quand tu ne t'habilles pas avant de te lever et que tu me colles en permanence, je déteste la facon dont tu bouges toujours tes mains et tes gros mots, je déteste que tu te comportes comme si on était réellement ami et tes histoires sur disney »

Sa voix devint d'un coup plus faible « Je déteste tes cheveux ridiculement beaux et que tu dormes avec moi, je déteste ta façon de me regarder et de me parler, je déteste que tu viennes me chercher au boulot et - » sa voix s'étouffa « Je.. - » il ferma ses yeux laissant couler une larme acide et lourde. Darren l'emporta contre lui et le serra le plus fort qu'il le put.

« Je .. Je déteste ne pas réussir à te détester .. »

« Chut » Darren lui passa une main dans la nuque pour le maintenir contre lui et fit des ronds dans son dos avec la seconde.

Chris retint du mieux qu'il le pouvait les larmes qui s'agglutinaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Son esprit lui paraissait vide de sens, tout tournait autour de lui, ses jambes ne le maintenaient presque plus et son souffle se coupait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

« Dare.. »

Darren colla son visage contre le sien « Je me doutais que ça arriverait .. » il s'écarta et passa son pouce sous l'oeil rouge du garçon affaibli, pour lui essuyer ses larmes qui commençaient à tomber. « Mais je savais aussi que quoi que tu dises je ne te laisserai pas filer.»

Chris renifla et s'essuya les yeux. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Il remonta d'un geste lent les mèches de cheveux tombées sur son front et dit d'une voix douce accompagnée d'un petit sourire « Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ? » Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Chris, ses yeux bleus et torturés.. Passa ses mains dans son cou, et prit son visage en coupe.

Chris le regarda perdu et se mordit la lèvre devant l'incompréhension, qui provoqua chez Darren un frisson dans sa poitrine.

Il lui caressa la joue et dit tout bas « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas que de ta faute .. T'y es pour rien si je suis repoussant.»

« Quoi ?! » Darren leva un sourcil.

Il baissa les yeux, croisa ses mains nerveusement et dit avec un petit sourire forcé « Je n'aspire que de la haine et du rejet chez les autres. »

« Chris tu délires ! »

Il haussa le ton « Alors explique moi pourquoi encore une fois il a fallu que je me sente comme une bête de foire ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? »

« Rien c'est Jim qui.. » Il cogna ses poings contre le torse du bouclé. « Je le dégoûte, tu m'entends ?! Je dégage du dégoût ! »

Darren le regarda les yeux remplis de surprise et de colère « N'écoute pas cet enfoiré .. »

« Il n'y a pas que lui, ils pensent tous que je suis avec toi.. et me déteste pour ça. »

Il lui remonta le visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens « Laisse les penser ce qu'ils veulent, ce ne sont qu'une bande de connards ignorants. »

« J'en ai mare de me sentir monstrueux .. » Il détourna les yeux sentant les larmes monter par vagues.

« Chut idiot.. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que les lèvres douces et sucrées de Darren furent collées aux siennes, lui provoquant un léger sursaut.

Il eut du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait réellement, mais les mains de Darren étaient bien autour de son visage et ses lèvres entouraient bien les siennes. Il ferma doucement les yeux.

La chaleur de sa bouche envahit son visage, sa poitrine, son ventre ...

Un frisson qu'il avait cherché à réprimer parcourut son corps et il haleta bruyamment. Il passa sa main dans les boucles sombres du beau brun pour l'attirer davantage contre lui et intensifier le baiser.

Darren le poussa jusqu'au mur, l'emprisonna de ses mains et murmura d'un souffle contre ses lèvres « Chris .. tu es si .. » Il s'attaqua à ses joues, puis sa mâchoire, puis son cou, lui déposant toutes sortes de baisers plus intenses les uns que les autres « Tu me rends dingue .. » et sentit la gorge de Chris vibrer lorsque celui ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus sauvagement et se colla contre lui, descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, enfonça ses doigts dans le vêtement, accélérant la respiration de sa victime.

Le portable de Chris se mit soudainement à sonner.

Darren se décolla de ses lèvres et les effleura en lui disant d'une voix rauque « Je crois que je devrais y aller.. » tout en l'embrassant entre chaque mot.

Chris lui lança un regard à la fois perdu et passionné et murmura un petit « D'accord .. » cherchant toujours le contact de sa bouche.

Il s'écarta lentement de lui, fixant le bas de son visage, laissa glisser ses mains contre l'extérieur de ses cuisses et dit dans un souffle « Bonne nuit Chris. »

Il le laissa seul dans sa chambre, le cerveau embrouillé, le corps en feu et les lèvres au gout agréablement sucré.

Il prit son téléphone et se laissa tomber sur le lit, posa son bras sur son visage encore rouge et chercha à reprendre son souffle, mais savoir la présence de Darren dans la pièce d'à côté rendait la chose impossible. Il décrocha et dit d'une voix rauque « Oui Amber ? »

Darren entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'appuya contre. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et frotta ses yeux comme pour se réveiller.

Qu'avait il fait ?

* * *

**Et voila pour le chapitre 6 ! arrivé plus vite que prévu :)**

**J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé, ça commence à bouger entre ces deux là !**

**Yunoki : Il est loin d'avoir fini de se prendre la tête le petit bouclé ;)**

**et d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Chris.**

**Merci encore de suivre cette histoire !**

**Voili voilou ! A très bientot ^^**


	7. Chapitre 7

« Tu étais celui qui était brisé, mais j'étais le seul à avoir besoin d'être sauvé. »

* * *

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille faire les boutiques ensemble ? »

« Uhm.. »

Amber et Chris étaient assis à la table d'un café français sur Lexington Avenue, lui son chocolat liégeois à la cannelle elle son cappuccino. C'était une journée ensoleillée, comme il les aimait, mais ce jour là, tout lui paraissait fade et sans intérêt.

« Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, tout vas bien ? »

Elle se pencha vers lui comme pour essayer de mieux le détailler.

« Darren m'a embrassé. » Il lâcha ces mots comme des pierres, le visage impassible, fixant sa tasse fumante. Prononcer cette phrase rendait la chose encore plus insensée.

Amber ouvrit un large sourire « Oh mon Dieu ! Raconte ! »

« Je ne saurai même pas quoi dire .. Il .. » Chris passa sa main dans sa nuque, l'incertitude l'envahissait par vagues, il aurait juste aimé tout oublier.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Non, je n'y comprends rien. »

« Raconte moi, je veux tous les détails croustillants ! » La jeune fille était surexcitée contrairement à Chris qui semblait totalement dépité.

« On s'est disputé, il ma embrassé – Ou plutôt on s'est embrassé .. » Des flash de la veille traversèrent son esprit, les mains de Darren sur ses hanches, sa bouche contre la sienne, sa main dans ses cheveux .. Son coeur s'enflamma soudain dans sa poitrine, mais le regard insistant de la jeune fille le rappela à l'ordre. « Et tu as appelé.. »

« Attends t'es en train de dire que c'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes arrêtés ? »

Chris roula des yeux.

« Ahhh mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais l'air si … étrange ? Au téléphone. » Rigola-t-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se mordit la lèvre « Sérieusement j'ai peur de le voir. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas reparlé depuis ? »

« Non, ce matin il était déjà parti quand je me suis levé. »

« Alala … Mais vous n'êtes pas possibles vous deux ! »

Chris but une gorgée de son chocolat et fit une grimace lorsqu'il se brûla la langue. « Ça me parait tellement surréaliste, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu lui plais ? »

Il lui lança un regard exaspéré. « Il est hétéro ! J'ai surtout le sentiment qu'il l'a fait par désespoir.. Ou pour s'amuser.. »

« Je crois surtout que tu te poses trop de questions. »

Il posa son menton sur la paume de sa main et regarda à travers la vitrine du café. Il se sentait si étrange, les choses avaient perdu leur sens, tellement de questions circulaient dans sa tête, la première étant pourrait-il à nouveau regarder Darren en face ?

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Il regarda Amber, complètement perdu.

« Parle lui ! »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

« Tu y arriveras. »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes

« Mais, que je comprenne bien, tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »

Il se figea et lâcha bruyamment sa cuillère sur la table. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de Darren d'accord ? »

« Oh mais je n'ai pas parlé d'amour juste de sentiment. » Dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous entendu.

Chris grogna et détourna les yeux à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

Que faisait Darren ? Avec qui ? Se posait-il aussi des questions ?

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et fut étonnement déçu lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas reçu de message de ce dernier, d'habitude à cette heure ci il y en avait au minimum 4 du bouclé.

Avaient ils franchi la limite ?

« Est-ce que c'était agréable au moins ? Il embrasse bien ? » L'enthousiaste d'Amber le sortit de ses pensées.

Elle se retenait de rire devant la gêne du garçon, qui bien évidemment détestait parler de chose aussi privée.

Il posa son poing contre ses lèvres, essayant de cacher son sourire timide et finit par dire tout en levant les yeux au ciel « Oui c'était bien. »

« Plus que bien ? »

Il se mit à rougir et soupira bruyamment « Tu m'énerves. » Ce qui provoqua les éclats de rire de la jeune fille.

* * *

Darren avait commencé le travail trois heures plus tôt, et il enchaînait erreur sur erreur.

« Darren viens voir. » Son patron, l'avait bien remarqué, et il fallait y remédier avant qu'il ne finisse par mettre le feu accidentellement à sa boutique.

« Oui ? » Il venait vers lui le regard lointain lorsqu'il se cogna contre le tabouret d'un piano.

Will soupira et dit « Rentre chez toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as cassé la corde d'une guitare à 1500$, tu as trébuché je dirai une bonne dizaine de fois et tu as même fait une erreur en rendant la monnaie tout à l'heure. » il vint vers lui avec son manteau à la main et lui tendit. « Rentre chez toi, reposes toi et reviens demain. »

« Mais .. »

« A demain Darren. »

Il attrapa son manteau et sortit déçu et énervé.

Lorsqu'il sentit le vent froid il l'enfila le plus vite qu'il le put, et pencha sa tête en arrière pour profiter du soleil qui lui caressait la peau.

Qu'allait-il faire du reste de sa journée ? Il n'avait pas reparlé à Chris depuis la veille et se voyait mal l'inviter à sortir après ce qui c'était passé, rentrer à l'appartement voudrait dire le croiser et il n'y était pas encore prêt, ou se retrouver seul, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro.

« Salut vieux, t'es libre là maintenant ? »

L'appartement de Joey était une garçonnière plutôt ordonnée ce qui impressionnait toujours Darren lorsqu'il venait chez lui. Quelques vêtements traînaient par ci et par là, mais dans l'état général il restait assez propre.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Joey avait tout une cargaison d'alcool dans son frigo, ce qui plaisait davantage au bouclé lorsqu'il venait chez lui, depuis qu'il vivait avec Chris il avait dû perdre cette habitude, ce qui l'avait gêné au début mais il avait fini par s'y accommoder.

« Juste une bière. » Darren était assis sur le canapé en cuir et feuilletait les magazines de sport posés à coté de lui.

« T'as l'air malade vieux, si c'est le cas dis le moi que je te vire de chez moi. » Joey le rejoignit avec une bouteille dans chaque main et lui en tendit une.

« T'es vraiment sans cœur ! » Il posa le magazine et s'enfonça dans le canapé. « T'as rien à craindre à ce niveau là. »

« Amy arrive après donc je voudrais juste éviter tu vois. » il lui sourit et but une gorgée de sa bière.

« Ouais Ouais .. »

Darren était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, les seul fois où il se montrait sérieux était lors de ses performances ou quand quelque chose le tourmentait, mais même lors de sa rupture avec son ex petite amie il ne s'était pas senti aussi perturbé.

« A quoi tu penses ? T'es juste .. bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Il se passa la main nerveusement dans ses boucles « T'as déjà embrassé un pote ? »

Joey leva les yeux au ciel comme pour réfléchir jusqu'à ce que Darren ajoute :

« Sans avoir bu. »

Il cessa immédiatement. « Non. »

« Et tu t'es déjà senti attiré par quelqu'un qui passe son temps à te repousser ? »

« Non plus. Je suis trop beau gosse pour ça.»

Darren soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait vieux ? » Rigola Joey

Il finit sa bouteille d'une traite et la posa violemment sur la table basse. « Je vais rentrer. »

« Déjà ? »

« Tu diras bonjour à Amy de ma part, allé salut. »

Il se leva sans regarder son ami surpris et se dirigea vers la porte.

« T'es même pas resté 20 minutes. »

« On se voit plus tard. »

Il quitta l'appartement, encore plus bouleversé qu'avant d'y entrer, et se dit qu'il allait prendre son temps pour rentrer chez lui.

Il se retrouva à marcher sur la 5 ème avenue, traînant des pieds perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son colocataire lorsqu'il le verrait, et sentit quelques regards posés sur lui. Il relava la tête et vit de jolies filles parler entre elles tout en le regardant, ce qui habituellement l'aurait fait sourire ou flatté, mais tout ce à quoi ça le faisait penser était Chris, toujours Chris, tout ce qu'il voyait ramenait son esprit à lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il autant dans la peau ?

Il les ignora et passa son chemin. Peut-être s'était-il trop reposé sur lui depuis sa rupture avec Mia, juste une façon de trouver du réconfort après la perte d'un être cher. Mais n'était-il pas devenu l'être le plus cher à ses yeux ?

« Fait chier ! » Il donna un fort coup de pied dans une poubelle qui eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, faisant sursauter une femme qui passait à coté de lui.

Il grimaça de douleur et regretta aussitôt son geste, se sentant horriblement ridicule de se mettre dans un tel état.

Il marcha jusqu'à la première bouche de métro, s'arrêta sur le quai et sortit son portable pour voir l'heure.

_17:57_

Il se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il ressentit l'envie irrépressible d'écrire à Chris, mais seule une discussion de vive voix pourrait amener à faire parler son ami. Il rangea son téléphone en vitesse dans la poche de son pantalon avant de céder et attendit que le métro entre en gare, l'esprit ailleurs, rempli de ses interrogations.

Que faisait Chris ? Avec qui ? Se posait il aussi des questions ?

Il était assis dans l'un des derniers wagons, les yeux fermés, la musique sur ses oreilles, repensant à ses dernières années, à Mia. Peut être qu'il ne reportait pas l'affection qu'il avait pour elle finalement, mais au contraire qu'elle l'empêchait de s'autoriser à aimer de nouveau. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien que depuis qu'il partageait la vie de son colocataire, ces soirées à boire n'avaient elles pas assez duré ? Ne pouvait il pas simplement suivre ses désirs ? Il se sentait tellement attiré par Chris, il avait beau essayer de se raisonner, une fois en face de lui il ne pouvait que succomber. Peut être était il temps d'arrêter de luter.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, c'était devenu inévitable.

* * *

Darren montait les marches en bois grinçantes menant à l'appartement, l'angoisse avait envahi son ventre et ses jambes lui paraissaient lourdes, l'idée d'arriver au moment propice l'effrayait et l'intriguait à la fois, mais voir l'attitude de Chris à son égard le faisait sourire d'avance.

Il franchit la porte, déjà déverrouillée, ce qui signifiait que l'autre garçon était déjà rentré, ou n'était pas sorti, il prit une grande inspiration et dit « Chris ? Je suis rentré. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse et s'avança dans le salon à petits pas.

« Salut. » dit une voix depuis la cuisine.

Entendre le son de sa voix le détendit ce qui lui donna le courage de pénétrer dans la pièce et vit Chris en train de faire la cuisine. Il s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte et le dévisagea sans même s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les yeux fuyants de son ami qui semblait embarrassé.

Darren détourna le regard « T'es sorti ? »

« J'ai vu Amber. »

« D'accord. »

Le voir l'attendrissait tellement ..

« Et toi ? Ta journée ? » Chris ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois et semblait concentré au maximum sur ce qu'il faisait.

Darren décoiffa ses cheveux en un geste brusque « J'ai fini plus tôt que prévu. »

« Ok. »

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce et Darren se mordait les lèvres nerveusement. Chris quant à lui se démenait pour que l'eau de sa casserole ne déborde pas en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas regarder la frimousse bouclée qui le fixait.

Darren finit par s'avancer vers lui « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Il se raidit instantanément « De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. »

Chris ne daigna toujours pas le regarder, et prit la casserole brûlante à l'aide de ses deux mains.

« Attends je vais t'aider » Il posa sa main sur son épaule et fit sursauter le garçon qui l'achat l'ustensile brusquement, se brûlant au passage.

Chris laissa s'échapper un faible cri et secoua sa main pour atténuer la douleur tout en repoussant le plus vieux.

« Merde ! Désolé ! » Darren lui attrapa le bras et le força à venir avec lui près de l'évier. « Mets la sous l'eau. » Il lui frotta la main sous l'eau froide pendant plusieurs secondes et se tourna vers lui. Chris le regardait fixement, chamboulé et perdu de se retrouver si proche de lui à nouveau, la rougeur envahissant petit à petit ses joues. Le contact de sa peau lui rappelait la chaleur de ses étreintes, de ses caresses, de ses baisers..

« On ne peut pas ignorer ce qui s'est passé indéfiniment tu sais. » Lâcha Darren, qui avait enfin attiré son attention.

« Uhm .. »

Il plongea ses yeux mordorés dans le bleu azur de ceux de Chris. « J'aimerais que tu me parles. »

Chris arracha sa main de la sienne « Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Tu veux me faire croire que t'as rien ressenti ? »

« Je.. - » Il soupira « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Darren appuya son dos contre l'évier et croisa les bras « Je veux qu'on soit franc l'un envers l'autre.» Il en avait assez de se torturer, il voulait des réponses claires et précises. A quoi bon rester dans le flou et se mentir constamment ?

« D'accord.. Demandes, je réponds. » Chris s'adossa à coté de lui.

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire hier ? »

Il dévia ses yeux vers le sol « Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Parce que j'en avais envie. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Chris se sentait de plus en plus bouleversé et nerveux, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son ami. Que cherchait il à faire ?

« Ce n'est pas suffisant comme réponse. » Dit-il d'un air excédé et commença à sortir de la cuisine pour passer dans le salon, suivi de Darren.

« Et toi alors ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, tu m'as surpris. »

« Arrête de fuir .. »

Chris se stoppa devant lui et haussa le ton « Je ne fuis pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

« Laisse moi ! »

Darren roula des yeux « Hors de question. » Il lui attrapa le poignet provoquant un frisson dans le dos du plus jeune. « Tu n'as pas fait que te laisser faire hier … »

Les joues du garçon étaient devenues écarlates, ce qui n'échappait pas à Darren qui se rapprocha de façon à n'être qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage sachant l'effet qu'il lui faisait et espérait le faire parler de cette façon.

« Nous savons tous les deux ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu tentes de l'ignorer ? » Il parlait à voix basse, son regard chaleureux et serein scrutant chacune de ses expressions.

Chris resta figé, incapable d'arrêter de le dévisager, il se sentait tellement attiré par lui, mais il ne voulait pas devenir le passe-temps de Darren, car c'est ce qu'il était n'est ce pas ? « Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça... »

« Qui a dit qu'on jouait ? » Il fronça les sourcils, se sentant offensé.

Chris recula l'air abattu « Je vais finir de faire à manger.. » il se détacha de sa main qui le maintenait et regagna la cuisine laissant un Darren seul et complètement frustré.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au canapé avant de se laisser tomber lourdement dessus et se frotta les yeux. Peu importe la situation, Chris restait aussi peu ouvert, et c'était sûrement ce qui l'encourageait le plus à essayer de le faire chavirer. Mais comment devait il interpréter ses réactions ? Il voulait tellement en découvrir davantage sur lui, mais ça lui semblait mission impossible.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et ni Chris ni Darren n'avaient reparlé de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là entre eux, chacun essayait d'oublier à sa façon. Chris se persuadait que ce n'était jamais arrivé, quant au bouclé il se disait qu'il devrait attendre le jour où son colocataire serait prêt à être honnête envers lui-même. Darren était tout de même resté très proche de Chris, mais ne faisait plus d'allusion à ce qu'il ressentait.

Chris était assis à la table sous la fenêtre du petit salon, tapotant sur les touches de son clavier, et fixant l'écran de ses yeux perçants, soupirant, apparemment énervé de ce qu'il lisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Darren l'avait rejoint et s'était arrêté derrière lui.

« Je regarde les annonces.. »

Il lui passa les bras autour de son torse, posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix douce « Café, supermarché .. tas pas envie de viser plus haut ? Quelque chose qui t'épanouirait davantage ? »

Chris déglutit à la sensation du souffle du brun sur son oreille et de la barbe naissante contre sa joue « Je .. J'en sais rien. » il se tourna, faisant se détacher Darren qui le regardait maintenant fixement. « La dernière fois que j'ai essayé j'ai raté ma chance d'avoir mon entretien à cause d'un inconnu turbulent . Et parce que j'avais 20 minutes de retard. »

Darren leva un sourcil « C'est à dire ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas l'impact que peut avoir une tache sur un pantalon blanc. » Lui répondit-il avec un rire sarcastique.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux après avoir passé quelques secondes à traduire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Tu veux dire que c'était ma faute ? Putain ! Je suis trop nase. »

Chris rigola à nouveau, cette fois de bon cœur « Mais non tu es juste .. Toi. » Il se leva.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » Darren fit la moue et croisa les bras, faussement fâché.

Il ignora sa question et se tourna vers lui « Je vais prendre ma douche, tu ferais bien de partir tu vas arriver en retard. »

Darren regarda brusquement l'heure sur sa montre « Merde ! » Il attrapa son manteau en vitesse et essaya d'enfiler ses chaussures tout en marchant le faisant trébucher minimum quatre fois ce qui provoqua un sourire chez le plus jeune. Il ouvrit la porte et cria « A ce soir Chris ! »

La porte claqua « Oui, à ce soir. »

Chris resta immobile dans le salon regardant l'appartement vide.

Il n'avait plus de travail, donc plus de raisons de se lever le matin, même si il détestait travailler à la cafétéria, ça lui donnait un motif pour sortir de chez lui, se mêler au monde, qu'allait il faire dorénavant ? Passer ses journées à attendre que Darren rentre telle une petite ménagère ? Il en était hors de question, mais il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps ces petits boulots qui ne le rendaient que plus morose qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla, prit son café dans le mugg que lui avait offert son colocataire, et s'arrêta de nouveau devant son ordinateur. Darren avait peut être raison, il devait essayer de viser plus haut, il n'était pas venu à New York pour rien après tout, il était temps qu'il s'affirme davantage et suive son objectif.

* * *

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et il était en route pour la poste qui se trouvait à 15 minutes de l'appartement, c'était une bonne occasion de se changer les idées et profiter du soleil, malgré la froideur du vent. Alors qu'il regardait les bâtiments, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vite habitué à cet endroit, que New York, L'upper east side, le petit appartement et Darren faisaient bel et bien partis de sa vie dorénavant, il s'y sentait bien, c'était devenu chez lui. Un sourire avait illuminé son visage lorsque le nom du bouclé avait traversé son esprit, et quand il s'en rendit compte il se sentit idiot et se maudit pour ça. Il ne voulait plus remettre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui en question, il refusait d'être blessé, puis Darren ne faisait que jouer avec lui depuis le début.

Il roula des yeux

Pourquoi alors repensait il à ça ?

Il arriva devant la poste et sentit son ventre se tordre, il angoissait à l'idée de déposer des lettres, que ce passerait il si il obtenait un entretien ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et les laissa tomber dans la boite disposée à cet effet. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit demi tour pour rentrer.

Un petit pas pour un grand changement, c'est ce qu'il se répétait durant tout le chemin du retour.

Une fois arrivé à quelques mettre de son domicile il fouilla dans son sac en bandoulière pour en sortir ses clés et releva la tête. Une jeune fille était assise sur les marches devant la grande porte de bois et il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître qui cela pouvait il bien être.

« Liz ? »

C'était la jeune fille avec qui il avait parlé lors de sa première soirée avec Darren au piano bar.

Elle était très élégante, ses longs cheveux blonds brillants au soleil. Elle se leva gênée et lui fit la bise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu dois être gelée ! »

« Euh .. Et bien je pensais trouver Darren mais apparemment il n'est pas là. »

Il monta quelques marches « Viens, ne restes pas là, tu pourras l'attendre à l'intérieur. »

Elle le rejoignit d'un pas pressé « Merci. » Elle avait vraiment l'air frigorifiée, ce qui fit mal au cœur au garçon, se demandant pourquoi avait elle attendu d'un froid pareil.

Liz était restée dans l'entrée, n'osant pas avancer jusqu'au salon à première vue, Chris s'était déchaussé, il se tourna vers elle le regard interrogateur « Tu peux entrer tu sais, donne moi ton manteau je vais le ranger. »

Elle s'exécuta et lui demanda « Tu ne sais pas à quelle heure il va rentrer ? »

Chris était en train de ranger leurs manteaux dans le placard dans l'entrée, et lui fit signe de venir dans le salon. « Je crois vers 18 heures, tu veux que je lui demande ? »

« Non je peux le faire, on devait sortir ce soir. »

Chris se figea, ne sachant quoi répondre, il chercha tout simplement à changer de sujet « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui un thé si tu as s'il te plait. »

Il passa dans la cuisine, sortit les boîtes de Thés du placard et les fit tomber. Il était devenu si nerveux, il ne comprenait pas, était ce la présence de Liz chez lui qui le mettait dans cet état ? Pourtant il s'était senti très à l'aise avec elle la première fois. Il mit l'eau à chauffer et la rejoignit.

« Je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas ici, tu l'as prévenu ? »

Elle zieutait le salon et s'arrêtait sur chaque détail, le trouvait elle trop désordonné ?

« Oui. » Elle jouait avec ses mains nerveusement et ajouta « En fait ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. »

Il s'assit à coté d'elle sur le canapé « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que Darren te parle souvent de moi ? » Son regard était plein d'espoir et de timidité. Chris connaissait ce regard, il l'avait lui même fait, tout le monde l'avait fait.

« Pas spécialement, pourquoi ? » Il vit la joie sur le visage de Liz s'évader et ajouta pour se rattraper « Enfin si peut être, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

« Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on sort tous les deux et je le sens ailleurs, tu crois qu'il a déjà quelqu'un ? »

Maintenant c'était clair, elle était éperdument attirée par Darren, et Chris crut sentir son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Après tout c'était logique, Darren était beau, charmeur, entreprenant, gentil, artiste, tout ce qui plaisait à la gente féminine.

« Chris ? » Il comprit à son regard qu'il s'était évadé dans ses pensés trop longtemps.

« Oui ? Non, je ne pense pas. » Il se pinça les lèvres.

« Tu crois qu'il se peut que j'ai mes chances ? » Elle jouait avec ses cheveux et regardait par terre « On se connaît depuis plus d'un an lui et moi, mais avant il était avec Mia tu vois .. »

« Et bien tente toujours. » Il se leva et retourna à la cuisine pour voir où en était son eau, et s'en voulu pour le ton sec qu'il avait employé. Il détestait ce sentiment qui s'emparait de lui, il aurait aimé se frapper très fort pour se réveiller, mais ne voulait pas d'un bleu disgracieux sur son visage. C'était Darren qu'il aurait dû frapper, c'était lui le responsable de ses incertitudes. Il versa l'eau chaude dans une tasse et l'emmena dans le salon accompagnée de différentes infusions de thé.

Liz marmonnait, réfléchissant à voix haute et Chris put entendre « Ou alors il est peut être juste stressé par son audition .. » alors qu'il s'approchait de la table basse pour y poser la tasse brûlante.

« Pardon ? » Il la lâcha sur la table et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Son audition le tracasse d'après ce que j'ai compris. » Elle disait ça d'un ton logique ce qui énerva Chris au plus haut point, lui qui n'était pas au courant.

« Quelle audition ? »

« Son audition pour Broadway, Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

Il avait envie de la virer de chez lui, de lui dire de ne jamais revenir et de laisser Darren tranquille, mais à quoi bon ? Darren ne lui appartenait pas et pourquoi aurait-il voulu qu'elle le lui laisse ? Elle n'était pas responsable du fait qu'il lui cache des choses, mais pourquoi cela le mettait-il dans une telle colère ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse du garçon et ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes. Après avoir fini son thé elle se leva « Je pense que je vais y aller, il ne finit pas avant 18:30, j'aurai dû lui demander avant de passer .. A une prochaine fois Chris. »

Il lui fit un sourire forcé et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, avant de lui dire un bref au revoir.

* * *

Darren rentra sur les coups de 22:30, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, il avança lentement, regardant à droite et à gauche et finit par allumer la lumière du salon. Chris était là, assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur. Il s'approcha de lui mais Chris ne dévia pas ses yeux pour autant vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas couché ? » Il se pencha devant lui « Chris ? »

Il releva les yeux vers Darren, ses yeux bleus et froids « Il faut croire que non. »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Liz est passé. »

Darren se figea, sa gorge se noua et il balbutia le peu de mots qui réussirent à sortir de sa bouche « Et.. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Je déteste qu'on se paie ma tête. »

Chris n'avait jamais été aussi froid avec lui, peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'avait repoussé, il pouvait sentir la colère et la trahison dans sa voix.

« Je – Chris .. »

« Tu me parles d'être franc l'un envers l'autre, tu te fous de moi ? » Sa voix de brisa.

Darren s'accroupit en face de lui et posa une main sur le genou du plus jeune, qu'il regarda avec indignation. « Je ne te cache rien, juste.. Je sais pas comment agir avec toi. »

« Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire pour elle et toi ? » Darren fronça les sourcils « Et pour ton audition ? »

Il se passa la main dans la nuque et rigola nerveusement « J'ai essayé de te le dire - Pour l'audition ! Mais .. » Il se rappa la gorge « T'étais pas trop en état de m'écouter ce soir là. »

Chris se mit à rougir, pourquoi rougissait il ?

« Et pour Liz et moi, il n'y a rien, elle ne m'intéresse pas. C'est juste une bonne amie. »

Il sentit le poids qui s'était accumulé dans son ventre disparaître « Tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle de toute façon .. » Il se mordit la lèvre, gêné de la crise qu'il venait de faire, il était si idiot, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler avec lui, c'était comme si ses sentiments étaient dupliqués par cent.

Darren lui attrapa les deux bras, et l'entraîna avec lui en se relevant tout en lui disant d'une voix chaleureuse « Viens, on va regarder un film. »

Chris aurait aimé refuser, allé se coucher et l'ignorer, mais son sourire le fit fondre et il ne put qu'acquiescer.

Darren s'installa le premier dans le sofa et attrapa Chris par la taille le faisant s'asseoir le plus proche possible qu'il le pouvait de lui, leurs cuisses se chevauchant légèrement. Son coeur battait à un rythme survolté, un mélange entre la tristesse, la colère et le désir l'occupait, mais la chaleur du corps du beau brun à coté de lui l'apaisa doucement.

Le film commença et Chris dut mettre tous ses efforts pour s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le titre s'afficha, mais rien n'y put, un rictus étira légèrement ses lèvres. La main de Darren effleura son bras et sa bouche se pressa contre son front, il descendit jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres et murmura « _T'es vraiment pas possible toi.. _»

Darren redoutait toujours les réactions du plus jeune, et se sentait toujours soulagé lorsqu'il arrivait à éviter le pire, il voulait juste profiter de ces rares instants qu'ils partageaient ensemble, peu importe ce qui se passerait le lendemain ou dans une semaine, un mois, tout ce qui comptait à présent était que Chris était là, regardant l'un de ses Disney préféré, blotti contre lui.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien & vos petits mots gentils :)**

**J'espère que ce chap vous a plu !**

**Désolé du temps pour la parution .. Le prochain arrivera bien plus vite !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou à tous !**

**Chapitre 8 plus tôt que le précédent, plus court par conséquent. Le 9 arrivera très vite, étant donné qu'ils n'auraient dû en former qu'un seul :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, connaitre votre avis m'aide beaucoup, et ça fait très plaisir de recevoir du soutien !**

**REVIEWS :**

**- LNC : merci beaucoup :) mais qui n'aime pas le crisscolfer ? hihi. JTM aussi ;)**

**- I'm a dinosaur : Non je ne suis pas aussi sadique ! Encore juste un peu de patience .. ^^**

**- Yunoki : Et oui, la facilité enlèverait tout leur charme voyons :p**

**- Aliice-Klaine : Pour Chris ça devrait aller en s'arrangeant**

**- EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : Merci ^^ ! Pour le disney je pensais à Mulan, pour la simple raison que j'écoutais la chanson reprise par Darren en même temps que j'écrivais x)**

**Voili Voilou ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« J'avais beau essayer de luter, m'acharner et nier, nous étions liés. »

* * *

« Chris ! »

C'est ce qu'il entendait à travers son rêve, son prénom résonnait de plus en plus fort, il sentait son corps confortablement installé dans son lit et n'avait aucune envie de réveiller, finalement il ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux noisettes de Darren qui le fixaient.

« Chris réveille toi ! » Il était assis sur son lit, le secouant légèrement.

« Dare.. ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible, semi réveillé.

Darren se sentit gêné de réveiller son ami lorsqu'il vit son regard fatigué.

Il fit la moue « Mon audition .. Je veux pas y aller. »

Apparemment cette phrase avait suffi pour réveiller totalement Chris qui s'appuya brusquement sur ses coudes « T'es malade ! Vas y ! » son ton fit sursauter le brun qui se pinça les lèvres.

« Non je reste là avec toi. »

« Hors de question. » Il se recoucha « Tu es un grand garçon, tu surmonteras ta peur. »

Darren s'allongea à côté de lui « J'aimerai manger des cookies, tu sais en faire ? On peut se faire une après midi cuisto genre comme les 3 bonnes fées. »

Chris roula des yeux et se tourna vers lui « Est-ce que j'ai une baguette magique ? Non. Va t'en de mon lit ! » Il lui tapa le bras avec un coussin ce qui fit glousser Darren qui se collait contre lui.

« Tu es tout chaud et confortable. » Disait il tout en rigolant, faisant rougir Chris qui perdait patience.

Il se passait la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, excédé, essayant de rester calme.« Pourquoi tu ne veux plus y aller ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? »

Darren avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers lui « J'ai peur d'être putain de trop déçu si je ne suis pas pris.. »

« C'est le risque, si tu n'y vas pas tu ne le sauras jamais.. »

Il passa son bras sur le ventre du châtain encore un peu somnolent « Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Ça me rassurerait .. »

Chris connaissait les techniques de son colocataire, qui consistaient à le perturber pour avoir ce qu'il voulait de lui, mais il était incontesté qu'il réponde à sa provocation « Lors de ton entretien, ça ne t'as pas porté préjudice que je ne sois pas avec toi, ce sera pareil pour cette fois. »

Darren le fixa quelques secondes avec insistance son menton s'enfonçant dans l'épaule de Chris qui finit par céder « Quoi encore ? »

« Tu viens prendre ton petit dej avec moi ? » Il souriait bêtement, et Chris ne put lui refuser, même s'il aurait largement préféré se rendormir pour quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, ayant veillé tard la veille mais après tout il lui devait bien ça.

Il finit par se lever, ses cheveux mal coiffés, son T shirt orné d'un chat endormi, son pantalon en coton noir et de disgracieuses cernes bleutées. Il se frotta les yeux et suivit Darren en traînant les pieds.

« Je t'ai fait ton café. » Il se tourna vers lui avec son habituel grand sourire.

Chris s'installa à la petite table de la cuisine, suivant du regard les moindres gestes que faisait le plus vieux. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, son énergie semblait multipliée par 10 et il n'arrêtait pas de débiter toute sorte de chose qui n'avaient aucun sens.

« Darren ! Assis toi, et mange avant que je ne le fasse de force. »

Il sourit et leva un sourcil « Tu me forcerais à manger ? J'aimerai bien voir çà. » Il s'assit à son tour, en face de lui, il se mit à tapoter ses doigts sur le bord de la table, et bougeait nerveusement sa jambe gauche, Chris soupira essayant de se contenir, après tout Darren était anxieux, c'était normal et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. « J'aimerais qu'on sorte ce soir, t'es d'accord ? »

« Uhm, si tu veux. » Il but son café, le regard fixé sur la table, essayant de dormir éveillé.

Darren bougea étrangement sur sa chaise « J'ai envie de faire un footing ! Tu crois que je peux y aller en courant ? Pour genre me défouler ? Putain ce serait trop cool, mais je serai crevé non ? »

Chris le regarda impassible « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu arrives avec une tête de chien des montagnes. »

Il fit une grimace en guise réponse et finit sa tartine de nutella hâtivement. « J'y vais ! » Dit il en avalant sa dernière bouchée.

Chris redressa la tête les yeux écarquillés « Coiffé comme ça ?! »

« Euh .. ouais ? »

Il soupira et dit d'un ton hésitant « Viens là.. » Il se leva pour lui faire face et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui donner un meilleur aspect. Darren le fixa, le voir concentré sur lui de cette manière lui provoqua un sourire penaud.

« J'aime que tu t'occupes de moi. » Dit-il avec satisfaction.

Chris baissa les yeux pour rencontrer son regard pétillant et rougit légèrement. « C'est bon tu peux partir maintenant. »

Darren pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit rictus « Pas tout à fait.. » Il prit le visage du garçon en coupe et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue avant de sourire davantage devant sa surprise.

« Qu.. Tu.. » Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche entrouverte n'arrivant pas à articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot entier.

« Maintenant j'ai mon porte bonheur. » Le taquina-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Chris se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et appuya sa bouche contre la paume de sa main, essayant de contenir son sourire. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et se laissa soupirer. Il avait beau eu essayer de se persuader que Darren ne lui faisait aucun effet, c'était bel et bien faux. Il se sentait de plus en plus dérouté en sa présence, davantage depuis la fameuse soirée. Il effleura du bout des doigts l'endroit exact où les lèvres de Darren avaient rencontré sa peau et sentit une vague de chaleur lui traverser le corps, il la réprima comme il le put et finit de boire son café devenu tiède.

* * *

Il était déjà 17h30 et il n'avait aucune nouvelle du brun, avait il au moins été passé son audition ? Il n'en savait rien, et commençait à angoisser. Il faisait les cent pas dans le petit salon, cherchant une occupation, mais n'en trouvait aucune, il avait déjà nettoyé et rangé deux fois, regardé un épisode de next, Dieu sait pourtant qu'il détestait cette émission et avait passé la majeure partie du temps restant sur son ordinateur. Il se mit près de la fenêtre pour guetter l'arrivée de Darren lorsque son portable vibra sur la table basse. Il se dépêcha de l'atteindre espérant que ce soit lui « Dare ?! » La voix au bout du fil lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était trompé et il s'excusa. C'était Amy qui lui proposait d'aller au piano-bar le soir même, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il se rappela de la demande de son colocataire quelques heures plus tôt et accepta finalement à contre cœur.

Trois heures plus tard il était endormi sur le canapé, emporté par la fatigue contre laquelle il avait lutté toute la journée, le bruit de la clé dans la serrure le réveilla et il se redressa, essuyant son visage. A peine la porte n'était entrouverte qu'il se leva et cria rempli d'enthousiasme « Dare ! »

Le garçon pénétra dans l'appartement, laissa tomber son manteau sur le meuble et releva la tête lentement vers Chris qui attendait impatiemment le verdict. Son sourire apparu plus tôt s'effaca petit à petit lorsqu'il vit l'expression du visage de Darren.

« Ça s'est mal passé ? » Il s'approcha subtilement de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Il rencontra le regard vide et froid de Darren, qui le fit tressaillir silencieusement.

« Putain... » Il repoussa son bras et passa dans le salon.

« Dare, raconte moi. » Chris le suivit, il était dérouté par le comportement du plus vieux, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'il le repousse de cette façon.

Darren se retourna vers lui, débordant de colère « Bordel ! Je... Je suis trop nase ! »

Chris sursauta et se raidit devant la froideur qui se dégageait de Darren. « Mais non .. Ne dit pa - »

« Merde Chris ! T'en sais rien ! » Il s'assit brusquement dans le canapé, enfonçant sa tête entre ses mains. « Pas assez bon, sont les mots exacts qu'ils ont dit. »

Le châtain se rapprocha hésitant et s'assit sur le bord de la table basse en face de lui de façon à voir son visage, il passa délicatement sa main sous son menton pour relever sa tête et croiser son regard. « Je t'ai déjà entendu chanter Dare, tu es l'une des personnes les plus talentueuses que je connaisse. » Il lui sourit timidement « Ne laisse personne te faire douter de toi même. »

Darren fixa les yeux bleus ornés de petites taches fauves du garçon, il crut se perdre dans la profondeur de son regard pendant un instant, il sentit la main de Chris venir se coller contre sa joue et il se laissa aller contre recherchant davantage le contact et sa chaleur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu le regarder avec un air aussi doux et apaisant, il frissonna bêtement.

« Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé finir ma chanson .. Apparemment pour eux nouveau talent veut dire minimum 3 ans d'expérience dans le milieu.. » Dit il plus calmement.

Chris lui caressait la joue doucement avec son pouce et dit d'une voix paisible « Ne prend pas ça comme un échec, mais comme un essai, rien ne dit que tu n'y arriveras pas la prochaine fois.. » Il lui fit un sourire désolé « Tu sais, dans la vie on a jamais rien sans effort. »

Darren se mordit la lèvre devant cet élan de tendresse auquel il n'était pas habitué et il devait l'avouer il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable. « Peut être.. En attendant j'ai juste envie de me changer les idées .. »

« Alors sortons, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu non ? »

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres « D'accord. »

Darren s'était changé et était habillé de facon plus décontractée, un simple jeans foncé, un t shirt en col V blanc et sa veste en cuir noir, quant à Chris il n'avait pas pris cette peine, portant toujours son pull manche ¾ rayé noir et blanc et son jean bleu marine, il passa cependant un léger ( selon lui ) coup de laque sur ses cheveux. Enfin ils finirent par sortir.

Arrivé devant le piano bar Chris jeta un regard à son ami pour s'assurer qu'il était bien d'humeur à aller dans ce genre d'endroit, et fut assez satisfait de ce qu'il vit. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et les gens se retournèrent sur leur passage pour parler à Darren comme lors de la première fois qu'ils étaient venus, la seule différence cette fois ci était que certains s'adressaient également à lui, il se sentit davantage à son aise, malgré sa timidité récurrente.

« Darren, Chris ! » La voix d'Amy les interpella et leur fit signe de venir vers eux. Joey, Amy et .. Liz ( Chris soupira intérieurement ) étaient assis à leur table habituelle.

« Salut les gars ! » Darren afficha son grand sourire suivit de Chris plus discret.

Liz se précipita vers le brun et lui attrapa la main « Alors ! Ton audition ! »

Chris la foudroya du regard « Liz tu veux bien aller nous chercher à boire. » Lui dit-il d'un ton presque méprisant et essaya de se rattraper avec un « S'il te plaît. »

Darren ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard taquin et de sourire, Chris devenait-il possessif ? Ou voulait-il simplement lui éviter le calvaire de raconter à nouveau son échec cuisant ?

Liz les fixa quelques secondes « Darren la même chose que d'habitude » dit elle tout en lui lançant son regard le plus charmeur et elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon « Et toi ? »

« Pas d'alcool, juste un soda. » Répondit le plus vieux à sa place « Merci Liz »

Elle les regarda avec interrogation et partit vers le bar.

Darren entraîna Chris avec lui vers la table et s'assit sur la banquette en cuir aux côtés de Joey

« Tu vas mieux mec ? » Lui demanda ce dernier et Chris tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

Darren s'éclaircit la gorge en guise de réponse, et Joey n'insista pas et changea de sujet. Par chance Liz arriva avec leurs boissons et les interrompit « Tiens Darren. » Elle ne cessait de lui sourire constamment et Chris trouvait ça juste fatigant et énervant.

« Joey tu pourrais me laisser ta place. » Elle le regarda avec insistance et ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle voulait se retrouver à coté du bouclé, avant de se lever il chuchota à l'oreille de Darren.

« Liz a l'air à fond sur toi, elle n'a fait que nous parler de toi toute la soirée. » Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes « A ta place je saisirai ma chance. »

Il se décala et elle prit place à coté du garçon qui avait commencé à boire son verre. Chris remarqua qu'elle avait sortit toute la panoplie pour faire succomber Darren qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Maquillage aguicheur, décolleté, mini jupe, et elle le travaillait au corps depuis 15 bonnes minutes, ne cessant de coller ses cuisses contre ses jambes, de se pencher devant lui et lui lancer toutes sortes de regards plus intenses les uns que les autres. Chris se sentait bouillir et n'avait presque pas parlé depuis leur arrivée, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un démon était avec eux et il avait le visage d'une garce.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Lui demanda Darren à la fois triste et inquiet.

« Uhm, si. » Chris le regarda furtivement, ne voulant pas qu'il descelle le mensonge dans ses yeux. Il se mordit les lèvres et bu son verre pour ne rien laisser paraître. Les dernières notes au piano de la musique qui venait de passer furent jouées et Darren se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Chris ! » Il tourna les yeux dans sa direction levant les sourcils comme pour demander la suite. « Tu peux aller chanter ? »

Il déglutit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler et s'étouffa. « Qu-.. Pardon ? » Il se tapota le torse pour essayer de mieux respirer.

« S'il te plaît, je t'ai jamais entendu. » le supplia-t-il lui lançant des regards de chiot abandonné.

Il roula des yeux « Tu ne sais même pas si je chante juste .. »

« Je t'ai entendu fredonner sous la douche plusieurs fois. »

« Mais – Tu m'espionnes ? » Lui dit-il l'air offensé et gêné.

Darren se rapprocha de son cou et souffla dans son oreille un petit « S'il te plaît, pour moi. » qui fit chavirer le garçon sous le regard de Liz, qui n'avait pas raté une miette depuis le début de leur conversation, Chris attrapa le verre de Darren et le but d'une traite. « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'alcool ! » Lui dit-il surpris.

Chris se leva « Je vais en avoir besoin. »

Il était plus nerveux que jamais, il avait l'impression d'aller passer un examen, ou pire à un premier rendez vous galant. Et s'il chantait faux ? Il n'avait pas chanté en public depuis des années, et si Darren se moquait de lui ? Ses jambes tremblaient et il arriva à la scène bien plus vite qu'il l'eut espéré. Il réfléchit le plus rapidement possible à une chanson à interpréter, n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'y préparer. Il lança un dernier regard vers Darren qui le fixait avec un sourire éblouissant. Il s'approcha du pianiste et lui dit à voix basse le titre et alla se présenter devant le micro installé sur le devant de la petite estrade. « Cette chanson est pour.. Un ami, je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra.. »

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit tous les regards focalisés sur lui, il attrapa le micro, ferma les yeux doucement, se laissant bercer par le brouhaha du bar. Les premières notes se firent entendre et il prit une grande inspiration.

_God knows what is hiding in that weak and drunken heart (Dieu sait ce qui se cache dans ce coeur faible et ivre)_

_I guess you kissed the girls and made them cry ... (Je suppose que tu as embrassé ces filles et que tu les a fais pleurer )  
those Hardfaced Queens of misadventure ... (Ces reines chargées de mésaventure)_

Au son de sa voix angélique, le bruit incessant du bar se stoppa soudainement.

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes ... (Dieu sait ce qui se cache dans ces yeux faibles et vides)  
a Fiery throng of muted angels ... (Une foule ardente d'anges en sourdine)  
Giving love and getting nothing back ... (Donner de l'amour et ne rien obtenir en retour)_

Il rouvrit ses yeux humides et les riva sur Darren.

_People help the people ... (Les gens aident les gens)  
And if your homesick, give me your hand and i'll hold it ... (Et si tu es nostalgique, donne moi ta main et je la tiendrai)  
People, help the people ... (Les gens aident les gens)  
And nothing will drag you down ... (Et rien ne te fera glisser vers le bas )  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain ... (Oh et si j'avais un cerveau, Oh et si j'avais un cerveau )  
i'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool ... (Je serais froid comme une pierre et aussi riche qu'un fou)  
That turned, all those good hearts away ...(Ca change, tous ces bons coeurs sont partis)_

Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur le dernier mot, provoquant un frisson dans le dos du plus vieux qui ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

_God knows what is hiding, in that world of little consequence ... ( Dieu sait ce qui se cache, dans ce monde avec peu de conséquences)  
Behind the tears, inside the lies ... (Derrière des larmes, dans les mensonges)  
A thousand slowly dying sunsets ... ( Un millier de couchers de soleil qui meurent lentement)  
God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts ... (Dieu sait ce qui se cache dans ces cœurs faibles et vides )  
I guess the loneliness came knocking ... (Je suppose que la solitude a frappé)  
No on needs to be alone, oh save me ... (Pas besoin d'être seul, oh sauve moi)_

Tout les regards étaient à présents focalisés sur lui, mais ils n'existaient pas son monde, seul le visage de Darren semblait être visible.

_People help the people_

_And if your homesick, give me your hand and i'll hold it  
People, help the people  
And nothing will drag you down  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain  
i'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool  
That turned, all those good hearts away_

_mhhh .. lalalaaaa.. lalalaaaa … mhhhh_

Sa voix résonnait telle un murmure dans l'obscurité, il referma les yeux sentant l'émotion monter en lui et chanta avec plus d'ardeur les dernières paroles.

_People help the people  
And if your homesick, give me your hand and i'll hold it  
People, help the people  
And nothing will drag you down  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain_

Sa voix devint soudain très faible.

_i'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool_

_That turned, all those good hearts away_

Il hésita à rouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce que les applaudissements retentissent dans la salle, se demandant si c'était bien pour lui qu'était destiné tout ce bruit, mais pour qui d'autre ceci aurait il pu être ? Il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'être hué et dénigré, pourquoi se sentait il si mal d'un coup ? C'est comme si toutes ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses doutes qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières années resurgissaient avant de le libérer. Il sentit les larmes monter en lui, et les retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lorsqu'il releva la tête, Darren était accouru jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça fortement contre son corps rassurant, lui coupant le souffle. Il pouvait sentir dans son étreinte sa reconnaissance.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, son contact valait tous les applaudissements du monde, il passa ses bras dans son dos pour l'emporter davantage contre lui, l'odeur de vanille qui émanait du garçon l'envahissait, peu importe les regards, en cet instant il n'en avait rien à faire, seul Darren comptait.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Pour la chanson c'est People help the people de Birdy.**

**A très vite :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

« Je le ressent encore, ce sentiment si intense ne cessant de refaire surface malgré les nombreux efforts que j'ai pu déployer pour l'enterrer.. »

* * *

Deux jours après la soirée, Darren continuait de taquiner son colocataire sur sa performance qu'il qualifiait de divine, ce qui avait le don de le mettre plus mal à l'aise que jamais, se sentant affreusement gêné lorsqu'on le complimentait.

Chris était dans sa chambre assis sur son lit, en train d'écrire dieu ne sait quoi sur son ordinateur lorsque Darren surgit de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'une courte serviette de bain qui entourait sa taille.

« Qu-.. Dare ! » Il tourna la tête du coté opposé, son visage étant devenu écarlate.

« Quoi ? Y'a une porte qui mène dans ta chambre, faut bien l'utiliser non ? » Dit il d'un ton tout à fait naturel tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux mouillés.

« Oui celle la est pour moi, yen a une autre de l'autre coté, pour toi ! »

« J'ai oublié de prendre des fringues, ça fait plus long de l'autre coté.. » Il passa dans le salon « T'as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda t il depuis la pièce d'à coté.

Chris resta muet quelques secondes, reprenant ses esprits et roula des yeux avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur son écran « Euh, je vais voir Amber normalement.. »

Darren revint vers lui cette fois habillé d'un boxer, le reste de ses vêtements à la main ( était ce vraiment différent? ) « Okay, on partira en même temps ? » Dit il en enfilant son T shirt.

« Si tu veux.. » Il le fixait tout en se pinçant les lèvres, repoussant autant qu'il le pouvait l'envie qui montait en lui.

« T'as l'air plus en forme ces derniers temps » Darren afficha un sourire comblé, ses yeux pétillants « Ça fait plaisir. »

Chris sursauta, s'étant laissé emporter par ses pensées quelques secondes plus tôt, avait il remarqué sa façon de le regarder ? Il se sentit soudainement honteux et maudit son cœur de battre si vite.

Le bouclé repassa dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer, Chris laissa son corps s'effondrer sur son lit prenant son oreiller et le pressa contre son torse.

_Reprends tes esprits Chris ! C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avait jamais vu en boxer, ni combien il est beau et sexy - Sexy ? _

Ce mot le frappa comme un électrochoc et il secoua vivement la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte de cet appartement, vivre avec Darren lui retournait le cerveau, c'était la seul explication, n'est ce pas ?

Il était 14 heures lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils marchaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes et Chris faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder. Il était si nerveux, ses mains étaient moites dans les poches de son manteau, sa gorge sèche et chaque battement de coeur cognait sa poitrine plus fort que le précédent.

« T'es bien silencieux. » Lui dit Darren qui marchait à coté de lui.

Il tressaillit au son de sa voix et posa ses yeux sur son visage perplexe. Il croisa son regard qui le fixait avec interrogation.

« Tout va bien ? »

Ses yeux prirent la direction de sa bouche comme par instinct, ses lèvres douces auxquelles il avait déjà goûté et dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser, sa mâchoire forte et sensuelle, son cou musclé qu'il pouvait apercevoir entre les plis de son écharpe ..

« Chris ? »

Voyant l'expression curieuse du garçon il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il détourna soudainement les yeux, regardant de nouveau devant lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre de la contenance et répondit d'une voix rauque « Oui .. »

Darren rigola « T'avais l'air complètement ailleurs, à quoi tu pensais ? »

Il se raidit. Que pouvait il répondre ? Affolé il rétorqua la première excuse qui lui traversa l'esprit « Je pensais au boulot pour lesquels j'ai postulé. »

« T'as postulé ?! »

Chris se rappela soudain qu'il ne lui en avait rien dit et se sentit pire qu'idiot. « Oui, mais pas de réponse pour le moment donc .. »

« Putain c'est génial ! Tu as écrit où ? » Darren semblait bien plus excité que lui à cette idée, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur devant tant d'attention à son égard.

« Je te le dirai le jour où j'obtiendrai un entretient. » Répondit il avec un sourire moqueur ce qui provoqua un air déçu sur le visage du plus vieux qui fit la moue.

« Tu t'en sortira sûrement mieux que moi. »

Chris se tourna vers son ami qui affichait une mine triste « Tu sais j'ai pas mal pensé à toi – à ton audition » se corrigea t il « Et, pourquoi ne pas créer ta propre pièce ? »

Darren le fixa d'un air incrédule, et il reprit « Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais été à la fac en art et théâtre avec Amy et Joey ? »

« Si mais .. »

Il haussa les épaules « Ce n'était qu'une suggestion. » et laissa Darren apparemment perdu dans ses pensés.

Arrivés au coin d'une rue, Chris fit signe à Amber qui attendait patiemment devant un café.

« Salut les gars. » Dit elle pleine d'entrain.

Darren ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur excursion dans le petit magasin de meuble et était curieux de connaître la jeune fille pour qui son colocataire le délaissait la plupart du temps. « Hey » Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise après Chris et dit « Je suis Darren, je sais pas si tu - »

« Oh si je me rappel très bien. » le coupa t elle tout en jetant un regard explicite à Chris qui eu envie de la faire taire par n'importe quel moyen à cet instant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour détourner l'attention.

« Je vais vous laisser, vaut mieux pas que j'arrive en retard, Will est assez de mauvaise humeur en ce moment .. » Il se tourna vers son ami et lui dit avec son plus beau sourire accompagné de son regard chaud et éblouissant « A tout à l'heure. » puis s'éloigna.

Chris resta figé, vite rattrapé par la réalité « Toi, tu dois me raconter des choses. » dit la jeune fille qui avait remarqué le regard plein de tendresse du garçon.

* * *

Ils s'étaient installés à l'intérieur du café, et buvaient tranquillement leurs boissons accompagnées de cookies. Chris était resté très évasif à propos de Darren et lui, à vrai dire il n'avait presque pas évoqué le sujet et la jeune fille commençait à perdre patience. « Bon ! Colfer, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme çà, qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant entre lui et toi ? »

Il avala une gorgé de son café latté et soupira « Il n'y a rien .. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui en plissant les yeux « Tu mens ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, tu fais ce truc avec ta bouche quand tu mens ! »

Quand l'avait t elle remarqué ?

Il croqua dans son cookies le regard accusateur.

« Alors ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé je t'assure.. Du moins pas depuis ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. »

« Tu veux dire depuis que vous vous êtes sautés dessus telle des bêtes sauvages ? » Rigola Amber. Chris regarda autour de lui, et lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, ça me prend assez la tête comme ça.. » dit il tout en tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse pour se distraire.

« Pourquoi tu te torture autant ? Il te suffit de lui dire exactement ce que tu penses. »

Il reposa sa joue contre sa main « J'en peux plus .. J'ai l'impression qu'il me provoque.. En plus de çà il se balade à moitié nu devant moi ! » Amber retint un petit rire « Je passe mon temps à m'extasier devant lui, je me sens complètement ridicule .. Pourquoi je me met dans des états pareils ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel « Tout simplement parce qu'il te plait et .. que tu as des sentiments pour lui. »

Il se raidit, il n'avait jamais pensé de cette façon, entendre son amie lui dire les mots qu'il essayait d'éviter à tout prix le mit très mal à l'aise. Avait il vraiment des sentiments pour Darren ? Était ce çà le petit bourdonnement dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui ? La joie qui l'envahissait quand il lui souriait ? Les papillons dans son ventre quand il le touchait ? Cette pression qui le poignardait lorsqu'il le voyait proche d'une fille ?

« Je .. » Il chercha les mots, mais aucun ne venaient comme si son cerveau avait cessé de lui répondre.

Amber décela le doute qui avait envahi les yeux du garçon et essaya du mieux qu'elle le pu de l'aider « Je pense que tu le sais depuis quelques temps déjà au fond de toi, et ça te libérera d'une certaine façon si tu l'acceptes. » Elle lui attrapa sa main posée sur la table « Fais moi confiance. »

Il lui répondit par un sourire à la fois triste et reconnaissant.

« J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous vous regardez, ça crève les yeux qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre vous, laisses toi aller tout simplement. » Il resserra ses doigts autour de la mains chaude d'Amber en guise de réponse, il ne lui fallait pas d'avantage pour comprendre que son message était passé et qu'elle l'avait surement aidé plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ils finirent l'après midi à parler de tout et rien, Chris lui raconta l'épisode "Liz le démon" comme il aimait l'appeler, faisant rire son amie qui trouvait sa jalousie adorable. Elle le laissait parfois quelques secondes s'évader dans ses pensés, qui menaient surement au beau brun, quelques part, à l'autre bout de la ville, et finit par lui dire au revoir au coin d'une rue sur les coup de 18 heures.

* * *

Chris se sentait plutôt nerveux lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement, son petit sachet en papier à la main. Il s'était décidé à ramener des cookies du café ou il avait été quelques heures plus tôt au bouclé, mais une fois devant chez lui il trouva cette idée ridicule et suspecte. Les cookies c'est ce qu'on apporte à quelqu'un de malade, ou encore qu'on offre à son amoureux quand on a 8 ans .. Pourquoi se prenait il la tête pour des satanés gâteaux ? Il soupira contre lui même et poussa la porte.

Au premier abord il ne vit pas son colocataire, il se déchaussa donc se disant qu'il ne devait pas être rentré. Malheureusement la personne sur qui il tomba à ce moment était loin d'être celle qu'il avait envie de recevoir chez lui. Liz, Liz le démon était chez lui, sortant de la salle de bain, sa salle de bain ? Non leur salle de bain ... Mais tout de même !

Lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez, les mots, les pensés, le quittèrent, que devait il dire ? que devait il faire ? Il se sentait paralysé, pourquoi ? Que faisait elle là ? En serviette de bain !

« Salut Chris. » Dit elle sans gène, apparemment fière d'elle. « Darren est dans sa chambre si c'est lui que tu cherches. »

Son corps se mit à bouillir de colère, comment se permettait elle de lui parler ? De parler de Darren qui puis est ! _Je suis chez moi encore, si j'ai besoin de lui parler je sais où aller. _C'est ce qu'il pensa tout d abord à dire mais ce ne sont pas ces mots la qui sortirent de sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce tu fais là ? » Lâcha t il, démuni de tout bon sens, le regard enflammé et assassin.

Un petit sourire provoquant s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille, ce qui l'indigna d'avantage, se moquait elle de lui ? « Je vais m'habiller, il faut que je rentre. » Elle repénétra la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Il attendit deux minutes près de la porte d'entrée les jambes tremblantes, les poings serrés, la bouche close , ce qui lui paru être une éternité, avant que Liz ne refasse surface, il ouvrit simplement la porte d'entrée, sans dire un mot, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue et sortit sans broncher, son air fière toujours présent.

Il ferma la porte bruyamment après elle et se dirigea sans en avoir le contrôle vers la chambre du bouclé. Il entra sans frappé et le trouva assis sur son lit un magazine à la main.

« Salut Chr- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sachet de papier que tenait précédemment le garçon lui atterri sur la tête, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, qui lui provoqua un cri rauque.

Il se frotta le front « Que .. Chris ça ne va pas ? » Il regretta soudain sa question lorsqu'il croisa le regard foudroyant du plus jeune. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas, ça crevait les yeux, il prit le sachet, se leva et se dirigea vers lui, tendant sa main pour atteindre son épaule.

« Ne me touches pas. » Dit il avec dégoût.

Darren recula d'un pas, sentant que si il s'approchait d'avantage ce n'était pas un sac mais son poing qui se retrouverait sur son visage.

« La prochaine fois que tu ramènes une - » Il repoussa les larmes de haine qui lui montaient aux yeux. « Une fille ici, tu dégages. »

Darren fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par la soudaine agressivité du garçon. « C'est aussi chez moi ici. »

« J'en ais rien à foutre, tu vas faire tes trucs ailleurs. » Cracha Chris qui sortit de la pièce

Il réagit au quart de tour et rétorqua « Mes trucs ? »

« Vas te taper Liz ailleurs que chez moi ! »

Darren relâcha ses épaules et resta figé, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. « Chris tu ... »

« Je quoi ? Je l'ai vu sortir à poil de ma salle de bain ! » Cria t il, la voix frôlant l'hystérie sur les derniers mots.

Le plus vieux laissa s'échapper un petit rire nerveux et gêné « Elle .. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge « Elle est passé après son cour de danse et ma demandé avant de partir si elle pouvait prendre une douche.. » Il se rapprocha lentement de lui.

Chris tressaillit, devait il être aussi naïf ? Non, hors de question. Il plissa les yeux « Tu te fou de moi ? »

Darren passa sa main dans sa nuque « Pas du tout. » Il se pinça les lèvres pour cacher son sourire. Chris venait il de lui faire une deuxième crise de jalousie ? Apparemment oui. « Je ne me serais jamais permis de ramener une fille ici. »

Chris leva les sourcil comme pour dire qu'il n'y croyait pas.

« Puis je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi. »

« Et je t'ai déjà répondu que je n'en avais rien à faire. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je remarque. »

Le chatain détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, Darren avait il comprit ?

« Ohh ! » Il se retourna vers lui dérouté, et vit Darren, les yeux dans le petit sac de papier ouvert. « Cookies ! »

Chris roula des yeux, rien ne pouvait perturber l'autre garçon lorsqu'il s'agissait de gourmandise.

« C'est pour moi ? Je suppose que oui vu que ça a atterrit sur ma tête. » Dit il d'un ton taquin.

« Je ne savais pas quoi en faire, donc.. » Il détestait cette façon dont Darren changeait de sujet pour dédramatiser les choses, mais il le remerciait pour cette fois, n'ayant pas su quoi répondre à sa dernière remarque.

« Uhm.. » Darren n'avait pas l'air convaincu par son explication « Merci »

Son regard chaud et son sourire toujours aussi mignon firent fondre le cœur du châtain en une fraction de seconde, qui ne put empêcher son visage enflammé de rougir. « De rien.. » Il passa dans sa chambre pour se changer, suivit de son ami qui avait récupéré sa guitare posée sur le canapé au passage.

« Dare, je vais me changer, t'es obligé de me suivre ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, Darren était déjà assis sur son lit grignotant son gâteau.

Il prit des vêtements dans sa commode et décida de se changer dans la salle de bain, une fois à l'intérieur il se dit que c'était la pire idée de sa vie. La buée encore présente sur le miroir lui rappela que Liz y avait prit sa douche.

_Fait chier.. Ma salle de bain !_

Pensa t il, il rinça la douche et nettoya le lavabo avec une serviette, c'était idiot, mais il ne voulait pas de trace du démon chez lui, elle en avait déjà laissé comme ça dans son esprit. Il eu l'impression de devenir Bree Van de Kamp et sourit à cette idée, se sentant complètement idiot. Darren le mettait vraiment dans tout ses états .. Il avait une telle influence sur son humeur, ses réactions, ses mots..

[Au fait j'ai parlé de ton idée à Joey et amy et ils sont partant pour m'aider.]

Entendit il à travers la porte, d'une voix sourde. « Ah oui ? » demanda il en enfilant son pantalon.

[Ouais, j'ai eu une putain d'idée, Harry Potter !]

Son sourire s'agrandit, imaginer Darren avec des petites lunettes rondes et un uniforme ? Mon dieu il ferait un Harry Potter tellement sexy.. « Ça m'a l'air pas mal. » Il aurait aimé le dire d'une manière détaché mais le son de sa voix le trahit. Il mit son T shirt et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre l'autre garçon qui avait commencé à jouer et chantonner depuis quelques secondes.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_  
_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
_(You want thingamabobs?_  
_I got twenty)_  
_But who cares?_  
_No big deal_  
_I want more_

Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la chanson « Tu ferais une jolie sirène. » se moqua il gentillement lorsqu'il passait près du lit.

Darren lui sourit et continua.

_I wanna be where the people are_  
_I wanna see_  
_Wanna see 'em dancin'_  
_Walkin' around on those_  
_(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet_  
_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_  
_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_  
_Strollin' along down a_  
_What's that word again?_

Il le regarda comme pour attendre une réponse. Chris roula des yeux et finit par céder « _street_ »

Darren rigola fière de lui.

Son rire .. Chris l'aimait tellement, c'est comme si il rigolait assez pour eux deux tellement il était chaleureux et communicatif.

Il continua de chanter, mais le plus jeune ne semblait plus le suivre, il s'était assis en face de lui, et était trop occuper à le fixer, l'admirer, le dévorer des yeux pour faire attention aux paroles. Tout ce qui attirait son attention était sa bouche qui lui demandait de venir y coller la sienne, sa gorge qui se contractait lorsqu'il chantait, son torse qui se bombait quand il respirait, ses doigts qui dansaient sur les cordes de sa guitare … Il reprit assez de contenance pour entendre les dernière paroles, mais son cœur brûlait, et une drôle de sensation occupait son bas ventre.

_Up where they walk_  
_Up where they run_  
_Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
_Wanderin' free_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of your world_

Darren fit une révérence exagéré à la fin de sa chanson et leva les yeux vers Chris qui n'avait pas détacher son regard une seule fois de lui. Il le regardait avec un désir non dissimulé et il ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer. Il aurait aimé lui dire l'une de ses remarques idiotes comme il le faisait toujours pour le déstabiliser, mais il l'était déjà bien trop lui même.

Il rigola nerveusement, et posa sa guitare derrière lui à coté du lit,

_Trouves un sujet Darren.. Trouves quelque chose à dire putain _

Il se retourna vers le plus jeune et décida de prendre la parole, pour dire n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui lui sortirai l'idée de la tête que son ami le fixait avec un regard des plus intense « Chris tu veu- »

Son souffle fut couper par celui de Chris qui saisit ses lèvres sans retenu. Était il vraiment en train de l'embrasser ? Le contact chaud contre sa bouche lui confirma que oui et il se laissa submerger par cette sensation exquise qui l'emparait. Ces lèvres qu'il avait terriblement souhaité embrasser de nouveau étaient contre les siennes et il laissa son instinct dépasser rapidement ses pensés. Darren saisit le corps du garçon pour le coller contre lui et Chris passa alors hâtivement ses mains dans son dos, empoignant son T shirt comme pour l'empêcher de partir, mais où aurait il pu aller ?

La chaleur emparaient leur corps, le désir les consumait, tout n'était plus que souffle, étreinte et baisers.

Darren le plaqua contre le matelas, un peu plus violemment qu'il l'aurait aimé, mais il le désirait tellement, depuis bien trop longtemps déjà, il fut attiré d'avantage sur lui par la main saisissant fermement sa chevelure bouclée. Leur torse s'entrechoquaient, leur cuisses se frôlaient, et la bouche avide et affamé du châtain dévorait la sienne. Il s'écarta pour aspirer une bouffé d'air mais le regard presque suppliant de Chris l'attira de nouveau contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Leur langues se rencontrèrent maladroitement, provoquant un frisson dans le ventre du plus jeune qu'il transmit au bouclé, laissant un gémissement s'évader de sa bouche.

Chris glissa ses mains le long du dos fort et musclé de Darren, et les passa sous son T shirt, caressant sa peau chaude et humide le faisant haleter bruyamment contre ses lèvres. Leur corps collés ne formait plus qu'un, et l'excitation qui l'envahissait d'avantage à chaque baiser lui faisait tourner la tête, il se sentait défaillir et devait se reprendre en main avant d'arracher violemment les vêtement du châtain.

Il finit par se décollé légèrement plongeant son regard dans les yeux désireux de Chris, sa bouche appelant à se presser contre la sienne.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que l'un d'entre eux ne retrouve assez ses esprits pour parler « Dare .. Je.. » La gène semblait avoir envahit le plus jeune, Darren prit son visage en coupe et lui déposa un dernier baiser, doux et rapide.

Il afficha un large sourire satisfait et comblé et dit d'une voix rauque « Si j'avais su, j'aurai chanté du Disney plus tôt .. »

Chris laissa s'échapper un petit rire et se mordit la lèvre ne sachant plus où se mettre. Le plus vieux se décala et s'allongea à coté de lui, l'attirant dans ses bras. Il le serra intensément contre lui, son souffle chaud caressant son visage, son nez frôlant le sien, ses bras rassurant l'entourant, et ils laissèrent juste le bonheur pure et simple les envahir comme ils auraient du le faire depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

**Comme promis le chap 9 :)**

**Pour la chanson que Darren reprend c'est part of your world de la petite sirène ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard, ce chapitre était prévu pour plus tôt, mais des petits contretemps m'ont empêché de le finir. Enfin bref ! Le voilà enfin et les autres devraient suivre plus rapidement :)**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour les reviews, j'aime connaître votre avis et vos impressions ! J'espère que celui ci vous plaira ! **

**Aliice-Klaine : Oui ça va évoluer :) réponse dans ce chapitre !**

**Justmoi59 : Merci ^^ lorsque j'ai écouté cette chanson je l'ai trouvé parfaite pour Chris et la situation. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas l'aimer apparemment mais malheureusement vous allez devoir la supporter encore un peu ;)**

**EverybodyWantsaBeautifulLove : Chris devrait changer quelque peu de comportement, réponse dans le chapitre également :)**

**Sekai-GDL : Heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies ce couple ! Liz le démon a frappé.. Merci de suivre ma petite histoire ^^( Hors sujet : En passant, j'adore ta fic *-* )**

**Arawelle : merci, les prochains devraient arriver rapidement.**

**Yunoki : J'ai envie de dire .. VIVE DISNEY ;)**

**Ely Criss : Je viens abréger tes souffrance ! Encore désolée pour l'attente.**

* * *

« Dans une autre vie, nous aurions tenu toute nos promesses, être nous deux contre le monde. Je t'aurais retenu. »

* * *

Ce fut un réveil doux et chaud qui sortit Chris se son sommeil, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, lui révélant peu à peu une frimousse bouclée. Darren était appuyé contre son bras gauche, le fixant avec le regard le plus attendrissant qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie.

« Bonjour toi. » Lui dit il d'une voix paisible. Il lui caressa la joue et afficha son plus beau sourire « Bien dormi ? »

Chris ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il resta muet quelques secondes, le fixant tout simplement les yeux ronds, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. « Euh.. Oui » Finit il par articuler d'un air gêné. Darren, le beau Darren ! Qu'il avait ardemment embrassé la veille était dans son lit, collé contre lui !

« Quand je pense que tu as dit que jamais je ne redormirais dans ton lit. » Chuchota Darren contre ses lèvres avec son petit rire moqueur.

« Oh tais toi. » Chris enfuit sa tête dans sa couette essayant de cacher ses joues devenues rouges ce qui fit rire de plus bel le garçon collé contre lui.

Les jambes de Darren étaient entrelacées aux siennes et leur torses se cognaient lorsqu'ils respiraient, Chris n'avait jamais vécu une telle intimité avec qui que ce soit, c'était nouveau pour lui, et d'une certaine façon ça l'effrayait.

Le bouclé décela la peur dans ses yeux et l'entraîna dans une étreinte, il le serra fortement contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait tellement peur qu'il s'éloigne de lui à nouveau qu'il voulait juste profiter. Oui profiter au maximum de ce miracle. Il se laissa enivrer par le parfum fruité qui s'évadait du garçon dans ses bras, savourant la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur de son corps.

« Dare je - »

« Non » Le coupa Darren, qui sentait Chris se raidir dans ses bras. « Tu restes la .. » Ces mots sonnaient plus comme un murmure suppliant à peine audible que comme un ordre.

Chris ne le repoussa pas, malgré le fait qu'il le serrait un peu trop fort, mais il s'en fichait royalement, il était collé contre celui qu'il désirait silencieusement depuis des semaines. Sa main coincée entre leur torse, lui permettait de sentir le cœur de Darren cogner dans sa poitrine, et ce rythme rapide le fit sourire timidement, il passa son autre bras dans son dos et enfonça ses doigts dans le vêtements froissé.

Ils n'avait pas besoin de mots ou de grandes déclarations, leur corps enlacés, leur souffles chauds se rencontrant suffisaient, leur corps parlaient d'eux même.

Ils restèrent près d'une heure simplement enlacés, ce qui leur paru n'être que quelques minutes.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » Demanda alors Darren qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Il faut que je sorte faire des courses.. » Répondit doucement le plus jeune, bercé par le doux contact que lui procurait son amant.

« Je viendrais avec toi dans ce cas. »

« Uhm, si tu veux. »

Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Darren et s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux lorsque le bip du répondeur dans le salon sonna.

[ Salut Darren, c'est moi ( pause ) Liz. Tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable donc .. ( pause n°2 ) j'appel ici, j'aurai aimé te voir aujourd'hui, tu es libre ? Bon bah .. ( pause n°3 ) Bisous. ( pause n°4 ) Tu diras bonjour à Chris. ]

Chris pu sentir le mépris dans les derniers mots, et tressaillit dans les bras du plus vieux. Il s'écarta un peu trop brusquement rattrapé par la main de Darren, mais le repoussa et se leva. « Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais déjeuner... »

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'impose, même quand elle n'était pas là et réussissait à briser leur rares moments de tranquillité.

Darren s'allongea sur le dos et soupira devant l'attitude de Chris et maudit Liz d'être tombée aussi mal. Il le regarda quitter la chambre, son cœur se crispa violemment à cette vu et décida de le rejoindre au plus vite. Il sauta presque hors du lit et le retrouva dans la cuisine.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Il s'était appuyé contre le plan de travail, regardant Chris allumer la cafetière.

« Si. » Il détourna le regard « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Darren le dévora des yeux « J'ai bien une idée .. »

Chris ne sembla pas comprendre son allusion et le regarda d'un air si naïf et innocent que Darren ne put s'empêcher de rire, il l'attira vers lui pour lui embrasser sa joue rosée, le faisant sursauter.

Il aimait ses jours de repos, pas pour le fait ne pas aller travailler, il adorait son travail mais pour la simple raison que c'était les seuls moments ou Chris et lui pouvaient traîner tranquillement dans l'appartement à ne rien faire, juste passer du temps tout les deux. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, mangeaient leur gaufres et buvaient leur café tout en regardant bob l'éponge, le bouclé rigolant aux blagues idiotes du dessin animé.

« Tu comptes aller la voir ? » Finit par demander Chris. Cette question tournait dans sa tête depuis que le message avait retenti dans l'appartement, et il sentait que si il la gardait plus longtemps pour lui il allait finir par exploser.

Darren se tourna vers lui dubitatif et fronça les sourcils « Bien sûr que non. »

« Je ne t'en empêche pas si tu veux y aller. » Il ne le regardait pas, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse fumante.

« Tu ne m'échappera pas aussi facilement, n'y compte même pas. » Cette phrase suffit pour attirer son attention et il le fixa à la fois choqué et touché. Darren afficha un sourire satisfait et détourna les yeux pour regarder la suite de son dessin animé.

* * *

Darren et Chris étaient en route vers le petit super marcher à 5 minutes de leur appartement, un ciel gris et triste survolait la ville, le plus jeune des deux s'était donc habillé en conséquence, ne souhaitant pas ressembler à un chien mouillé, mais le bouclé ne semblait pas avoir ses inquiétudes, étant sorti accoutumé de la même façon qu'à son habitude.

Une fois arrivé, Darren fit une mine triste lorsque l'autre garçon lui refusa de prendre un cadis, sachant qu'il referait l'imbécile avec comme la première fois qu'ils étaient venus tout les deux peu de temps après leur emménagement.

« Haricot vers, carottes, petits pois, endives, poireaux.. Sérieux Chris ? » Il suivait Chris tout en lisant sa liste de courses « Je suis pas un lapin ou une vache, tu peux pas me faire manger que des légumes ! J'ai besoin de viandes, féculent .. de trucs bien gras ! »

« C'est très bon pour la santé. » Il se tourna vers Darren un sourire moqueur « Les petits pois sont un féculent. »

Le bouclé soupira bruyamment et traîna des pieds « Tu ne veux pas qu'on commande une pizza pour ce soir à la place ? »

Chris roula des yeux « Tas pas fini.. »

« J'ai besoin de malbouffe, mon corps le réclame ! »

« Je suis pas sûr que ton ventre et ton postérieur en aient envie. » Chris mettait des boites dans son panier et Darren s'appuya contre le rayon à coté de lui, lui lançant un regard intrigué et taquin.

« Tu as déjà regardé mes fesses pour en juger ? »

Il lâcha la boite qu'il tenait à l'instant faisant rire l'autre garçon. « Tu .. Dare ! »

Darren le regarda juste en souriant, trouvant sa gène absolument mignonne.

« Quand je serai célèbre et riche, les filles auront des posters de moi dans leur chambre. » Dit il l'air rêveur lorsqu'ils passaient dans le rayon des produits frais.

Chris gloussa « Pas si tu deviens gros et chauve. »

Il fit la moue et jeta un œil dans le panier.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi strict sur ce que tu manges tu - »

« J'ai mes raisons » Le coupa le châtain d'un ton sec laissant Darren bouche bée.

« Okay .. » Murmura t-il pour lui même laissant Chris se diriger vers les caisses.

Darren insista pour payer, ce qui vexa le plus jeune qui ne voulait en aucun cas se faire entretenir, mais son manque de revenu commençait à se faire sentir, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il y remédie.

« Tu sais, je ne connais pas grand chose sur toi. Avant ton arrivée à New-York. » Dit le bouclé alors qu'ils rentraient lentement, les bras chargés de sac de courses. « J'aimerai que tu te confies un peu plus à moi .. On est devenu assez proche pour se parler sans gène. »

Chris semblait de marbre, le regard fixé sur le trottoir « Je n'aime pas trop parler de çà .. »

« Je sais, mais refuser d'en parler rendra la chose encore plus dure chaque jour. »

« Uhm .. »

Darren se mit devant lui et marcha à reculons pour lui faire face.

« Ok. » Finit par dire Chris qui haussa les sourcils. « Pour çà. » Il indiqua des yeux les sacs dans les bras du plus vieux « J'ai été longtemps complexé.. » sa voix devint faible « C'est important pour moi.. »

Darren lui fit un sourire chaleureux « Okay.. Mais.. »

« Oui ? »

« T'es magnifique Chris. »

Il se mit à rougir à vu d'œil et aurait aimé creuser un petit trou pour s'y cacher. « Non je .. »

« Je t'assures que si. »

Il roula des yeux et lui donna un coup avec son sac de course « Oh arrêtes. » Ils marchèrent quelques mètres silencieusement avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Tiens.. » Chris leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel gris tout en enfilant sa capuche « J'avais raison. »

Darren secoua la tête tel un petit oiseau apeuré et fit une grimace lorsque la pluie s'abattit sur lui. Il couru n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'appartement, mais assez pour y arriver mouillé jusqu'aux os.

Chris arriva plus lentement « La prochaine fois écoutes moi. »

« Oui grand sage. »

Il lui lança un regard moqueur et rentra dans l'appartement suivi de Darren.

« Déchausses toi ! » Chris attrapa le bras du bouclé qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le salon ses chaussures trempées. « Ou alors récures le sol après. »

Darren avait l'impression de vivre avec une femme parfois, il sourit à cette idée, si Chris l'entendait, il en serait fou.

Il se déchaussa donc sous le regard insistant de l'autre garçon avant de l'accompagner dans la cuisine pour y ranger leurs affaires. Chris se pinça les lèvres voyant les cheveux de Darren dégouliner et quitta la pièce soudainement.

« Chris ! Tu vas où ? Hors de question que je range ça tout seul ! »

Il n'eut pas de réponse en retour, entendant juste les pas de son colocataire s'éloigner dans l'appartement et entrer dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Il fit une grimace en regardant le tas de sac de course sur la table et soupira « T'abuses .. » Il commença à déballer et ranger dans les placards.

« Viens là calimero » Chris était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte un sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres et une serviette à la main. Darren cependant ne bougea pas, il se contenta de bouder les bras croisés sur son torse. Le plus jeune roula des yeux et s'approcha de lui, attrapa le bas du T shirt du bouclé et l'entraîna avec lui dans le salon. « Ce serait mieux que tu évites de tomber malade non ? »

Chris se laissa tomber dans le sofa et fit un signe de tête à l'autre garçon lui indiquant de s'asseoir près de lui, ce qu'il fit, il s'assit en tailleurs et se mit face au châtain.

« Est ce que tu vas faire ce à quoi je pense ? » Demanda Darren

Le plus jeune gloussa et lui jeta presque la serviette sur la tête « Ne commences pas ou tu le fais tout seul. »

« Uhm Uhm d'accord je reste sage. » Il ferma les yeux retenant son rire.

Chris passa ses mains sur le tissu doux et épais, il frotta doucement les cheveux bouclés et bruns du garçon essayant de ne pas les décoiffer ce qui s'avéra difficile, il le regardait avec attention et semblait prit à 100% dans ce qu'il faisait. Darren ouvrit un œil pour admirer le spectacle et ne fut pas déçu de ce qu'il vit, il aimait tellement quand Chris prenait soin de lui. Il était à présent si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front et la sensation de ses doigts à travers le tissus massant son crane lui provoquait des papillons dans le bas de son ventre. Il fredonna de plaisir lorsque le plus jeune passa ses mains dans sa nuque et se pinça les lèvres n'ayant pas réussi à retenir ce son et sentit les mains du plus jeune se stopper.

Il leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra le bleu azur de ceux de Chris qui le fixaient maintenant confus et gêné.

« Voilà.. » Balbutia t il retirant la serviette du cou de Darren.

« Déjà ? » Dit il un air triste sur le visage.

Chris s'appuya sur ses bras pour se lever « Il faut qu'on finisse de ranger. » mais le plus vieux l'attrapa par la taille le faisant se rasseoir encore plus près de lui.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » Murmura t il près de son oreille le faisant rougir instantanément.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Chris ne prenne enfin la parole « Je suppose que si.. »

Darren déplaçait son regard de ses yeux bleu-gris à ses lèvres rosées et tellement attirantes, ne cherchant aucunement à dissimuler le désir qui l'envahissait. Chris quant à lui sentait son cœur faire des bonds, des pirouettes et des saltos dans sa poitrine, la main sur sa hanche lui provoquait des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale et le regard insistant du bouclé lui faisait perdre toute capacité à penser ou parler.

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, Chris reprends toi ! ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas embrassé comme un fou la nuit dernière !_

Les doigts de Darren vinrent alors lui caresser doucement la joue et il eu l'impression de fondre à ce contact. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas résister d'avantage à son colocataire ? Il se détestait d'être aussi faible face à lui. Il se détendit au contact de la main de Darren remontant de sa hanche à son flanc et il reprit son souffle un peu trop bruyamment à son goût, espérant que l'autre garçon n'y ait pas fait attention, malheureusement ou heureusement, il l'avait bien entendu et ça l'avait conduit droit à ses lèvres qu'il enviait depuis quelques minutes.

« Chris .. Pourquoi t'es si beau ! » Dit il entre deux baisers faisant glousser le garçon qu'il tenait fermement.

Le plus jeune s'écarta légèrement décollant ses lèvres « Et toi pourquoi tu dis toujours n'importe quoi ? » répondit il en haussant un sourcil.

Darren grogna de mécontentement de ne plus sentir ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les siennes et s'allongea entraînant Chris sur lui.

« Dare ! - » cria t il en tombant sur lui mais sa voix fut coupée par le souffle de ce dernier. Il passa ses bras de chaque coté de la tête du beau brun sous lui et se laissa aller dans un long et enivrant baiser. Il avait beau le nier, il adorait çà, il adorait la façon dont il l'embrassait, le touchait, et le faisait monter dans les hauteurs du paradis en seulement quelques chastes et timides caresses.

Chris bougea sa bouche doucement contre celle de Darren qui frissonnait de plaisir sous lui, il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions et avait le contrôle. Étrangement il aimait ça et ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au beau brun non plus. Après tout, il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé.

Il se colla d'avantage à Darren qui avait une main enfuie dans ses cheveux châtains habituellement parfaitement coiffés, il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, sa joue brûlante, son menton, sa mâchoire et s'attaqua à son cou, lui laissant une multitude de baisers humides contre sa peau rugueuse par sa barbe mal rasée. Darren grogna, son cou se contracta sous la bouche du garçon, les vibrassions traversèrent le corps de Chris qui se colla encore une fois d'avantage contre lui, lui provoquant une vague de chaleur.

« Merd- .. _Chris _! ... »

Il remonta pour lui faire face et rencontra son regard affamé, il ne put y résister et embrassa de nouveau sa bouche avidement. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, s'était il prit à son propre jeu ?

Il haleta contre les lèvres de Darren qui en profita pour y glisser sa langue prudemment, prit de surprise Chris tressailli et gémit bruyamment de plaisir.

Il se laissa finalement aller contre cette sensation nouvelle et savoura la langue chaude qui dansait avec la sienne sensuellement.

Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, la chaleur envahissait son corps par vague et son souffle s'accélérait à chaque caresse, Darren semblait lui aussi dans un état second, ses yeux embrumés s'ouvrirent pour regarder le magnifique garçon sur lui qui lui procurait autant de plaisir et son coeur faillit rater un battement.

Leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, ils étaient en symbiose et se sentaient au delà de tout ce qui les entourait.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette connexion avec qui que ce soit, ce sentiment d'engouement pour une personne, chaque contact le contaminait et il se sentait simplement à sa place sous les caresses de son fabuleux et sublime Chris.

Il laissa ses mains glisser le long des flancs, puis des hanches de Chris avant de les poser sur ses fesses qu'il dévorait des yeux depuis des semaines, les serrant pour le rapprocher et se cambra instinctivement allant à la rencontre de son entre jambes. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et déjeta sa tête en arrière, laissant s'échapper un gémissement étranglé.

Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur son visage et il adorait ce qu'il voyait.

« Tellement sexy .. » Murmura t il tout en cherchant le contact des lèvres du châtain.

Chris passa ses mains sous le t shirt de Darren, dessinant le contour de ses muscles du bout des doigt « Dare .. » Il chercha à reprendre sa respiration, son souffle saccadé l'empêchait de prononcer ne serait ce que deux mots d'affilés. « Tu m'exc- »

Sa voit se stoppa lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Il le prit maladroitement, faillit le lâcher tellement ses mains étaient moites et tremblantes et eu du mal à lire le numéro qui s'affichait, il détourna les yeux de Darren qui semblait dans l'attente de la fin de sa phrase.

Il se racla la gorge pour retrouver une voix à peu près normal, sans résultat « Allo ? »

Darren observa intensément le garçon assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il détailla ses cheveux décoiffés et en batailles, son front humide, ses joues en feu, ses lèvres rouges et enflées et ses vêtements froissés .. Il se mordit la lèvre devant ce spectacle et n'avait qu'une envie, l'attraper et l'embrasser encore et encore sauvagement.

Chris essayait de reprendre le maximum de contenance possible, mais la bosse dans le pantalon de Darren sous son entre jambe l'en empêchait atrocement.

« Oui ? - Vraiment ? »Le plus vieux semblait à présent intrigué par la personne au bout du fil, qui cela pouvait il bien être pour que Chris s'arrête dans leur élans pour y répondre ? De plus l'expression de son visage le poussait à se poser d'avantage de question. « D'accord – Oui bien sûr. » Il pouvait remarquer le stress dans sa voix ce qui ne le rassura pas. « Merci, merci beaucoup - au revoir. »

Chris raccrocha et resta quelques secondes les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. « Je .. J'ai obtenu un entretien pour .. un job d'assistant à la rédaction.. Pour le.. Le New-York Times ! » Sa voix frôla l'hystérie sur les derniers mots et des larmes s'agglutinèrent au bord de ses yeux bleus couleur d'océan.

Darren se redressa brusquement et laissa s'échapper un cri de joie « Putain ! Mon dieu ! Chris ! »

Le châtain plaqua une main contre sa bouche essayant de retenir ses sanglots. « Je .. » et fut entraîner dans les bras forts et rassurants de son ami.

« Je te l'avais dit .. Putain je suis trop content ! »

Il ne put retenir d'avantage ses larmes et laissa ses pleurs prendre le dessus, il enfuit sa tête dans le creux du cou du bouclé se laissant enivrer par son odeur.

Darren se contenta de lui murmurer à quel point il était heureux pour lui tout en lui dessinant de grands cercles dans son dos.

Chris finit par se reculer et essuya ses larmes « Frappes moi. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Je veux être sûr que je ne rêve pas. »

« T'es pas sérieux ? » rigola le brun

« Frappes moi ! »

Un rictus étira ses lèvres et il approcha sa main de son visage, Chris ferma les yeux de peur mais fut finalement tendrement entraîné dans un baiser passionné. Son corps se détendit et il rouvrit les yeux une fois celui ci terminé.

« Tu ne rêves pas. » Dit Darren fière de lui.

Chris fit une grimace amusé « Idiot .. »

« J'ai très envie de continuer ce qu'on faisait il y a quelques minutes … » commença Darren tout en passant ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune, le faisant rougir « C'était bien mieux que de ranger non ? »

Il vit les yeux du châtain s'écarquiller soudainement « Les surgelés ! » Cria t il avant de sauter hors du canapé, hors de Darren, hors de leur bulle de paradis et couru jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas pu me la fermer encore une fois .. » Marmonna Darren pour lui même se frappant le front avec force.

* * *

**Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à très bientôt ! *bisous***


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11, comme promis plus rapidement que le précèdent ;) **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez toujours autant ce petit couple.**

**Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir celui ci, qui est sûrement le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant .. Bref ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Mon passé était comme une ancre qui me retenait, tu m'as aidé à m'en débarrasser pour laisser partir la personne que j'étais me permettant de devenir celle que je devais être. »

* * *

« Je suis sûre qu'il fera tomber amoureuse toutes les filles »

Amy et Darren étaient assis dans le local de danse qu'ils louaient depuis 2 semaines à moitié prix au père de Liz dans le but d'établir et recruter pour la pièce qu'ils montaient.

« Ouais sûrement. »

« Ne sois pas jaloux, puis on te trouvera une jolie fille pour faire Ginnie, on ne sait jamais si tu dois l'embrasser.. Qu'est ce que tu penses de Liz ? »

Darren roula des yeux et s'allongea sur le parquet. « Je sais pas.. T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Évidemment, puis elle serait super contente. Je te rappel aussi que c'est son père qui nous laissera sa salle de spectacle si jamais on arrive à finir de monter la pièce, donc il serait préférable de ne pas trop la vexer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Amy avait rejoint son meilleur ami, regardant son reflet dans le grand miroir mural pour recoiffer ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Chris va criser .. » Marmonna t il dans sa barbe.

« Quoi ? » Elle se tourna vers lui à la fois surprise et perdue.

« Rien. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge « Bon, pour résumer, aujourd'hui on a ton pote de ton cours de théâtre pour Cédric et Joelle pour Chang en plus. La plupart des autres c'est fait, nous reste quoi, plus ou moins 5 rôles à distribuer ? »

Elle s'allongea à coté de lui « C'est ça. Je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien pour l'instant. » Elle lui sourit « T'as bossé sur les chansons ? »

« Ouais, mais j'attends l'avis de Chris dessus. »

La jeune fille le regarda amusée « Depuis quand tu fais approuver tes chansons ? »

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse « Je te trouve de meilleure humeur ces derniers temps, ça fait plaisir. »

Il avait envie de se lever et sauter partout en criant que lui et Chris étaient devenus plus que de simples colocataires mais il se dit que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour.

« Tu as repris contact avec Mia ? » Reprit elle.

Darren se tendit soudain et se tourna vers son amie surpris « Pourquoi est ce que je l'aurais fait ? »

« Ça va faire plus de deux mois, je pensais que l'un ou l'autre vous vous seriez manifestés » Amy le fixait d'un air triste, mais il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas de sa compassion ou de sa pitié, Mia appartenait au passé dorénavant.

« Tu ne lui parles plus ? » Finit il par demander.

Un silence s'installa, bien sûr qu'elle lui parlait, c'était sa meilleure amie, mais avouer à Darren qu'elle était toujours aussi proche de celle qui l'avait mis à la rue n'était pas la chose la plus facile à dire.

« Si, d'ailleurs elle aimerait te revoir .. » Amy jouait avec ses mains nerveusement, attendant la réaction du garçon.

Il soupira et se frotta le visage « Je comprends mieux, ce n'était pas vraiment des questions, mais un test c'est ça ? Putain.. » Il se leva et récupéra son manteau.

« Dare, attends.. Comprends la.. » Elle le suivit.

Darren se tourna brusquement vers elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte « Toi comprends moi ! Merde j'en ais mare qu'on me soûle avec Mia ! »

Elle se figea devant la colère du garçon et se sentit vraiment comme la pire des idiotes. « Okay désolée, je voulais juste aider. »

« Tu veux me caser avec Liz, après tu me parles de Mia, mais bordel qui a dit que j'avais besoin qu'on me trouve quelqu'un ? »

« Je..- »

« J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, alors fous moi la paix. »

Amy fronça les sourcils prise par une vague d'incompréhension. « Tout le monde sait que t'es un bisounours, tu fais comment sans petite amie ? »

Ce fut à son tour de froncer ses sourcils épais. « Bisounours ?! »

« Ben ouais t'es un fan du pelotage quoi ... » Elle s'empêcha de rigoler, car elle connaissait très bien Darren, il pouvait être adorable, mais une fois énervé il devenait très susceptible.

« Bref.. » Conclu t il pour mettre fin à la conversation.

« Oui bref .. » Elle enfila son manteau « Tu viens tout de même avec moi chez Jo' ? » Demanda t elle avec un air de chien battu faisant sourire le bouclé.

Il roula des yeux « Évidemment Snoopy. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« T'as commencé avec bisounours » Rigola t il

Elle pouffa et enfila son écharpe « Tiens, t'as qu'à demander à Chris de venir lui aussi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. A vrai dire depuis sa chanson.. Mon dieu sa chanson ! » Cria t elle imitant une expression d'extase.

« Il est bon hein ? » Dit il en se pinçant les lèvres, réalisant que trop tard le double sens de sa phrase. « Je l'appel. »

Elle ne comprit qu'après coup ce qu'il avait dit et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Darren commença le premier.

« Ouais Chris ? » - « Oui je sais désolé j'ai oublié » - « Mais tu sais que j'aime pas faire la vaisselle.. Oh tu m'intéresses là. » Amy le regardait amusée, parfois elle avait l'impression qu'ils se comportaient comme un couple en ménage et elle trouvait ça aussi adorable qu'hilarant. Darren avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Chris pour le faire grandir, pas qu'il ne soit pas assez mature, mais il lui manquait encore une pointe de responsabilité. « On va chez Jo' là, tu viens avec nous ? » Darren fit une grimace en attendant la réponse « S'il te plaiiit » supplia t il avant de l'obtenir. Il put imaginer au son de la voix de Chris celui ci en train de rouler des yeux de l'autre coté du téléphone et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms, à tout à l'heure. »

Lorsqu'il raccrocha il releva les yeux vers Amy qui le fixait un air plein de sous entendu.

« Quoi ? » Demanda t il

« Rien rien. »

Ils quittèrent le local et partirent en direction de l'appartement de Joey.

* * *

3 heures plus tôt.

« Alors voilà la fameuse demeure de Darren et Chris ! Quel honneur d'y être invitée. » Se moqua Amber alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'appartement avant Chris. Elle se déchaussa et avança lentement scrutant chaque centimètre. « C'est vraiment jolie, félicitation pour la déco. »

« Merci. » Lui répondit il timidement « Enfin.. L'entrée était plus lumineuse avant que Darren ne casse le miroir. » Il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré faisant éclater de rire son amie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? »

« Apparemment il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il vaut mieux éviter de mettre ses chaussures en courant. »

Elle rigola de plus belle

« Enfin bref, c'était la petite histoire... Viens installes toi. » Il lui indiqua le canapé « Tu veux manger, boire quelque chose ? »

« Tu as encore de ton merveilleux, sublime, délicieux brownies que tu m'as amené l'autre jour ? » demanda t elle les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

« Oui oui, je t'amène ça. »

Elle se leva une fois que Chris fut parti dans la cuisine et elle commença à observer les moindres détails. Elle pouvait très bien distinguer la marque de chacun dans l'appartement, il était impeccable, mais elle pouvait remarquer quelques petites choses traînant par ci par là, généralement cachées sous une chaise ou un meuble, que Darren avait laissé tomber, oublié ou rangé à sa façon.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se dirigea vers la pièce dont la porte était ouverte, une fois à l'intérieur elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était la chambre de Chris. Elle était très jolie et parfaitement rangée comme le reste, elle s'attarda sur la peluche de lama qui trônait sur la commode.

_Qui à part Chris a une peluche de lama ?!_

Elle s'approcha du lit et laissa glisser ses doigt sur la couette tout en se rapprochant de la table de nuit. Elle remarque un magazine posé, elle le prit et fronça les sourcils en lisant le titre.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur ? » Demanda Chris qui passait devant la chambre.

Elle lâcha brusquement le magazine et le rejoignit dans le salon.

« J'adore ta peluche de lama. » Dit elle avec humour.

« Elle est unique n'est ce pas ? » Il s'assit sur le canapé et posa l'assiette de brownies sur la table basse ainsi que deux verres et une bouteille de nectar de fraise.

Elle prit une bouchée d'une part de gâteaux « Où est la chambre de la touf ? »

Il s'étouffa avec la gorgé qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler, éclatant de rire « La touf ? »

« Darren, autant la première fois que je l'ai vu ses cheveux étaient pas mal, mais l'autre jour .. Il devrait penser à les couper. »

Chris sourit « Je pense la même chose.. »

« Ouais donc, sa chambre ? »

Il la regarda intrigué « Pourquoi tu veux la voir ? »

« Comme ça, je suis curieuse. »

Chris haussa les sourcils « A ta place j'éviterai, c'est pire que le labyrinthe de pan la dedans, t'y rentres mais t'es pas sûre d'en ressortir. »

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. « Il arrive à y survivre ? »

« Oh, il n'y dort plus beaucoup - » Sa bouche resta entrouverte alors qu'il avait fini sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Amber se tourna vers lui choquée « Chris colfer ! » Il la regarda tout en se pinçant les lèvres. « Me cacherais tu des choses ?! »

Il soupira et posa son verre sur la table basse. « Peut être ? » Répondit il avec une grimace.

Voilà déjà une semaine que Darren et lui entretenait une relation plus compliquée qu'auparavant, et il n'avait pas prit la peine d'en parler à son amie. A vrai dire il se sentait gêné de ne pas l'avoir fait, mais il l'était encore plus de devoir lui raconter.

« Alors ? » Demanda t elle avec impatience.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Darren et moi .. » Elle lui faisait des signes de tête lui indiquant de continuer tout en le fixant avec insistance. « Ça fait une semaine qu'on .. Bref on s'est ré-embrassé l'autre jour et maintenant c'est à peu près tout les jours. » Il attrapa son verre et le bu d'une traite.

Amber laissa s'échapper un cri strident et l'attira dans une étreinte un peu trop forte.

« Il était temps ! »

« Amb, tu m'étouffes.. »

« Je m'en fou ! »

Elle finit par le lâcher et il bougea sa tête pour retrouver de la souplesse dans son cou.

« Donc vous êtes ensemble et tout maintenant ? » Elle semblait aussi heureuse, voir plus que si c'était d'elle dont il s'agissait.

« J'en sais rien .. On a jamais établi quoi que ce soit. » Il se gratta nerveusement le front.

« Pas de Je t'aime ? Pas de petit surnom ? »

Il se recula choqué « Jamais, non. »

« Uhm .. Vous êtes un peu des amis avec avantages quoi. » Il pencha la tête les yeux ronds « En gros pas d'attache, vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre coté mais une fois ensemble … »

Était ce vraiment ce qu'ils étaient ? Chris n'en savait rien finalement, il n'y avait pas réelement pensé. Darren dormait avec lui pratiquement tout les soirs certes, pas vraiment par choix, il lui imposait en s'endormant sur son lit en jouant à sa DS ou en écrivant ses chansons. Ils s'échangeaient de langoureux et passionnés baisers presque tout les jours, mais jamais ils n'avaient prononcé les mots qui feraient toute la différence. Peut être que tout ça n'était que physique, ou une histoire d'alchimie corporelle après tout..

« Allo Chris, la terre vous appel. »

La voix d'Amber le sortit de ses pensées.

« Uhm ? »

« Ça a l'air de t'embêter tout ça.. Je me trompe ? »

Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le canapé « Je .. Je n'ai jamais été avec qui que ce soit avant.. Je ne sais pas comment c'est sensé fonctionner. Okay j'ai regardé l'intégral de Friends mais ça ne suffit pas ! De plus jusqu'à il y a quelques jours j'étais persuadé que Darren était hétéro ! »

« Et bien il ne l'est définitivement pas. » Chris rouvrit ses yeux et les riva sur Amber « Ou du moins pas à 100% »

« En fait, je ne lui ais jamais posé la question.. Même avant.. »

Il repensa à ce que Darren lui avait dit lorsqu'ils rentraient du supermarché une semaine plus tôt. C'était vrai, il se confiait très peu à lui, mais il n'en savait pas d'avantage sur son colocataire, ami – ami avec avantage, ou peu importe ce qu'il était, il partageait son quotidien avec lui depuis deux mois et il ne connaissait pas grand chose non plus de son passé.

« Apprends à lui parler d'avantage, à te confier, à le laisser te découvrir entièrement, pour pouvoir mieux le connaitre lui aussi. »

« Uhm.. Je vais essayer .. »

Sur ces paroles, ils terminèrent la discussion Darren/Chris qui était un cercle sans fin, et parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais avant tout de son entretient qui était prévu pour le mardi suivant. Amber le félicita et lui exprima combien elle était heureuse pour lui et le soutiendrait au maximum.

Deux heures plus tard elle quitta le petit appartement de l'upper east side avec un câlin à n'en plus finir et laissa Chris seul dans ses inquiétudes et ses 1000 questions.

Il ajouta le peu de vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisé à la pile que Darren avait laissé dans l'évier avant de partir. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour toujours en salir autant, mais une chose était sûr, ça exaspérait Chris au plus haut point. Il s'essuyait les mains avec le torchon lorsque son téléphone sonna dans la poche arrière de son jeans slim.

Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Darren s'afficher il sentit son coeur brûler puis se serrer à la seconde d'après, repensant au terme "ami avec avantage." Il roula des yeux se sentant ridicule de se prendre autant la tête et décrocha.

« Salut Dare, la prochaine fois que tu me laisses toute ta vaisselle à faire je te jure que je te la fait faire de force, quitte à utiliser la violence. » Pour être franc il avait envie de rigoler, pourtant il était furieux 5 minutes plus tôt alors qu'il frottait les assiettes encrassées, mais maintenant qu'il entendait la voix de Darren il ne pouvait que sourire et se sentir heureux. Lorsque ce dernier lui proposa de le rejoindre chez Joey il pesa le pour et le contre, se demandant si Liz le démon y serait, puis il en conclu que peu importe, il allait devoir l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre. « Je.. Ouais, okay je viens. »

Une fois son téléphone raccroché et rangé à nouveau dans son pantalon il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer vite fait, il s'habilla de son caban bleu marine et entoura une écharpe blanche autour de son cou.

Il se décida à prendre un taxi, donner l'adresse au chauffeur serait bien plus simple que de s'embêter à chercher.

Il arriva en 30 min dans la rue qui apparemment était celle du logement de Joey et chercha des yeux l'immeuble que lui avait décrit Darren. Un grand bâtiments couleur brique assez imposant, entre un restaurant chinois et une teinturerie. Il monta jusqu'au 6 ème étage, et remercia le ciel de n'avoir que quelques marches jusqu'à son appartement de l'upper east side.

Une fois devant la porte il pu entendre le rire fort de Darren à l'intérieur et secoua la tête d'amusement. Il toqua et la porte s'ouvrit instantanément, laissant apparaître Amy qui l'attira dans ses bras « Salut Chris ! On parlait de toi justement. »

« Ah .. ? » il alla saluer Joey, un ami à Amy du nom de Liam, il fit un sourire forcé à Liz et un regard gêné à Darren.

« Darren nous a raconté pour ton entretient, c'est énorme ! » s'exclama Joey

Il lança un regard assassin au bouclé qui n'avait pas su tenir sa langue pendant qu'il enlevait son manteau pour le poser sur la table basse « Oui mais rien n'est fait. »

« C'est tout de même génial, faudra qu'on fête ça une fois que tu seras engagé. »

Chris sourit et s'assit aux cotés de Darren.

Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés entourés de personnes extérieurs depuis leur "changement" de comportement, comment devaient ils agirent ?

« Eh Dare, Am' ma parlé de faire Ginnie, j'aimerai trop ! » Liz s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, l'une de ses cuisse collée contre le brun.

_Je l'avais presque oublié celle là .. _Pensa Chris levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais.. Ouais ce sera cool. » Lui répondit Darren poliment alors qu'il jetait un regard discret à Chris.

« T'en penses quoi toi ? » Demanda Liz au plus jeune qui imaginait déjà le démon embrasser son Darren, non Darren tout court.

Il se tourna vers elle un grand sourire, mais les yeux n'y étaient pas « Génial, à part que le roux ne t'ira pas au teint. »

Elle fit une grimace énervée et caressa le bras du plus vieux avant de partir voir Amy qui étaient passé dans la pièce d'à coté avec les deux autres garçons.

Une fois seuls Darren se tourna vers Chris « Alors, ta journée ? »

« Trop rien, j'ai vu Amber, jai traîné.. Routine. »

« Uhm.. Okay »

« Et toi ? »

« On a trouvé un mec pour jouer Cedric, enfin le mec la bas. » il indiqua Liam.

Chris sourit devant l'air hautain de son ami « Ouais, il fera un beau Cedric. » dit il d'un ton taquin provoquant un regard outré chez le plus vieux.

« T'es sérieux ? Il te plaît ? »

Il gloussa « N'en sois pas jaloux, t'es très bien toi aussi. »

Darren se redressa et s'approcha de lui « Ah oui ? » demanda t il tout en faisant glisser sa main vers la taille de Chris qui lui souriait timidement.

« Ne me provoque pas Dare... »

« Sinon quoi ? » Il se rapprocha de son oreille.

« Arrêtes.. Pas ici »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Darren se mordit la lèvre et afficha un sourire aguicheur.

Amy arriva vers eux « Vous parlez de quoi les mecs ? »

« Rien. » Répondit instantanément Chris cognant le visage de l'autre garçon avec un coussin.

Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer les joues du châtain devenues rouge écarlates et le sourire sur le visage du second.

« Vous êtes suspects tout les deux .. »

« Alors comme ça Liam fait du théâtre avec toi ? » L'interrompit Chris pour changer de sujet.

« Oui, depuis 1 mois à peu près, il est cool. »

« Il a l'air. » Répondit il avec un sourire.

Darren pinça la cuisse de Chris qui lui tapa la main discrètement retenant son rire. Amy quant à elle ne comprenait pas leur attitude quelque peu étrange.

« Dare ne l'apprécie pas trop je crois. » Reprit elle tout en lançant un regard accusateur au bouclé qui faisait l'innocent.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Chris avec exagération faisant éclater de rire Darren.

Elle s'approcha et joua avec les mèches bouclés tombant sur le front du garçon.

« Laisses mes cheveux snoopy.. »

« Si tu les laisses comme çà ils vont redevenir comme il y a deux ans .. » Chris parut intrigué « Et oui tu ne l'a pas vu avec sa choucroute ! » Reprit elle.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! »

« Attends je reviens. » Elle partit en direction de la table où était posé son sac à main et en sortit son portable. « Regardes ca. »

Elle montra alors une photo de Darren 2 ans plus tôt, portant un t shirt Michigan et surtout le plus évident, avec une épaisse couche de cheveux bouclés. Chris éclata de rire.

« Je refuse que tu les laisses pousser comme çà ! Demain tu vas chez le coiffeur. »

« Mais.. Non, j'aime pas le coiffeur.. » Répondit il d'un air déçu et il fit la moue. « Tu me les coupera ? »

Chris haussa les sourcils « Jamais de la vie, je t'épargnerai ça. »

Il se recula et croisa les bras « Je demanderai à Liz dans ce cas. »

« Non, c'est bon je le ferai. » Céda le plus jeune.

Amy scrutait toujours leur moindres gestes et se demanda quel était le problème entre Chris et Liz quel qu'il soit. « Il y a un truc avec Liz ? »

« Non » Répondit Chris en même temps que Darren qui le contredit avec un « Oui »

Ils se tournèrent mutuellement l'un vers l'autre et Chris fronça les sourcils tout en secouant la tête, faisant un geste de la main lui demandant clairement à quoi il jouait.

« Non il n'y a pas de problème. » Reprit Chris.

_Elle est juste un peu envahissante, irritante et énervante ... _pensa t il.

« Je vais chercher un truc à boire. » Darren se leva et les laissa seuls.

Une fois hors de leur champ de vision Amy s'assit près de lui.

« J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose » Commença t elle « Darren a eu du mal à se remettre de Mia, mais maintenant je pense qu'il est prêt et je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider à .. faire bouger les choses entre Liz et lui. »

Son visage perdit tout expression et il essaya de sourire « Pourquoi ? »

« Mia a un nouveau copain, et il devrait en faire de même .. Liz a l'air folle de lui, elle est gentille et c'est plutôt son genre. »

Il posa ses doigts contre sa bouche, essayant de cacher son mécontentement.

« Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait en ami, je pense que tu l'a beaucoup aidé, mais il je le connais, il a besoin de plus que ça. »

« Possible ... »

Devait il vraiment le laisser filer dans les bras d'une fille ? De Liz ? Après tout ils n'étaient pas en couple .. Peut être qu'il ne lui apportait pas autant qu'il en avait besoin, autant que Liz pourrait le faire. Il se sentit soudainement mal, une douleur envahissait son coeur et lui envoyait des décharges tout le long de son corps.

« A moins que ... »

« Que quoi ? » demanda t il le regard dans le vide.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »

Ses mots le frappèrent de pleine face, il ne voulait pas, il ne s'y attendait pas, avait elle comprit ?

« Je.. » Il chercha des yeux Darren qui n'était toujours pas revenu. « Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« Réponds moi Chris. » Elle lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il se relevait « Je ne t'agresse pas, je veux juste savoir, c'est mon ami.. »

Il lança un regard à Joey, Liam et Liz qui étaient dans la pièce d'à coté en train de discuter et se tourna vers Amy.

« J'aimerai pouvoir te répondre, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire... » Il se retira de l'emprise de la jeune fille, attrapa son manteau posé sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la porte, faisant un signe de main pour dire au revoir aux trois autres et sortit.

Le son de la porte claquant résonna dans l'appartement et Darren réapparu

« Il est passé où Chris ? » Demanda t il sa bière à la main.

Amy soupira et le regarda ennuyée « Parti. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il posa la bouteille de verre brusquement « Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore .. » Dit il d'un ton exaspéré alors qu'il enfilait son manteau.

« Désolée. »

« Ouais.. Tu peux l'être. » Il ouvrit la porte « A plus les mecs. »

Il avait failli tomber 2 fois en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse

_putain Joey ! 6 étages !_

et arriva essoufflé dans la rue.

« Chris ! » Cria t il le voyant marcher au loin. Il pu dire merci à ses cordes vocales d'être aussi puissantes une fois qu'il le vit se retourner. Il accourut jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta exténué appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux tout en reprenant son souffle. « Pour..Pourquoi t'es parti comme..ça ? »

Ce dernier l'aida à se redresser « Désolé.. Je me sentais pas trop bien. » Il lui fit un sourire gêné.

« T'aurais pu me prévenir ! »

« Je sais.. »

Darren rencontra ses yeux triste et se résigna à bouder, à la place il posa sa main sur celle de Chris qui avait attrapé son bras quelques secondes plus tôt et il referma ses doigts autour.

Un rouge foncé se propagea sur les joues pales du plus jeune, Darren guida sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser lent et chaste sur la peau froide et douce du garçon.

Chris put sentir son cœur s'accélérer et avait l'envie irrépressible de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il se retint, il retira sa main de celle de Darren et alla la poser sur sa joue, lui caressant lentement avec le pouce.

Il lui sourit tendrement « Rentrons »

* * *

Ils avaient peu parler durant le trajet du retour, seulement quelques regards et le contact de leur mains se frôlant, s'entremêlant.

C'est uniquement une fois à l'intérieur de leur petit cocon, leur appartement, que la glace se brisa, Darren était assis sur le canapé, feuilletant le programme télé et Chris était à coté de lui envoyant des texto à Amber.

« Je vais finir par être jaloux tu sais. » Lâcha le plus vieux. Chris l'ignora à moitié répondant par un murmure « Comme pour ton magazine des plus beaux mecs au monde. » il était complètement absorbé par son téléphone. « Amber a bien de la chance.. »

Il fit la moue n'ayant toujours pas l'attention du garçon. Il réfléchit l'espace d'une seconde et jeta son magazine derrière lui. Il connaissait bien un moyen après tout.. Il se rapprocha de lui et passa une main sur sa cuisse, Chris tressailli instantanément et frissonna.

« Arrêtes.. Je parle avec Amb' »

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa pommette et descendit jusqu'à son cou tout en déposant de petits baisers.

Le châtain ne mit pas longtemps à succomber au contact de la bouche chaude de son amant contre sa peau, il en voulait plus, mais ce soir il avait bien l'intention de parler avec lui.

Darren semblait déjà perdu dans sa bulle de plaisir et embrassa chaque centimètre de sa peau blanche, murmurant de plaisir.

« Dare.. » Sa voix était plus essoufflé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui provoqua un rictus sur la bouche du bouclé dévorant son cou. « J'aimerai qu'on parle.. »

Il finit enfin par se décoller et plongea ses yeux mordorés remplis de désir dans ceux de Chris confus.

« Maintenant que je t'embrasse tu as envie de parler ? » Le taquina t il.

« Je veux justement parler de ça. »

Le sourire de Darren disparu soudain envahi par l'angoisse. Chris en avait il mare ?

« On a jamais prit la peine de vraiment discuter.. » Il semblait gêné et mal l'aise, il prenait rarement les devant, surtout pour engager une discussion, mais il devait le faire avant de se dégonfler.

Le bouclé se détendit et lui prit les mains avec un regard tendre « D'accord. » Il se leva l'entraînant avec lui et le guida jusqu'à la chambre. Il le laissa devant le lit et partit vers la cuisine « J'arrive. » Dit il avant de disparaître dans la pièce d'à coté. Chris s'assit sur le lit en tailleur, confus et attendit patiemment.

Il refit surface dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, avec un paquet de chamallow.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda Chris amusé.

« Feu de camp ! » Il éteignit tout les lumières exceptée celle sur la table de chevet, laissant une luminosité faible dans l'appartement, le plus jeune le regarda faire intrigué. « Pour se mettre à l'aise. » Il le rejoignit sur le lit et s'assit en face de lui, ouvrit le paquet de bonbon à la guimauve et sortit le briquet qu'il avait mis dans sa poche.

« N'importe quoi.. Tu.. » Chris gloussa « Y'en a pas deux comme toi. »

« Je sais. » Rigola Darren. « Alors, par où on commence ? » Demanda t il tout en brûlant la guimauve avec son briquet.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir, et je te répondrai. »

« Tout ce que je veux ? » Il haussa ses sourcils épais et tendis le chamallow à Chris.

« T'es sûr que c'est très hygiénique ce que tu fais ? » Il le prit du bout des doigts pour ne pas se brûler.

« On s'en fou c'est putain de trop bon. »

« Uhm.. Okay. » Il mordit dedans se brûlant légèrement la langue et fit une grimace. « Oui, tout ce que tu veux. » Reprit il pour répondre à la question du bouclé posée précédemment.

Darren bougea son bassin comme pour mieux marier son corps avec le matelas « Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à partir loin de chez toi ? »

Chris s'attendait à cette question, à vrai dire il savait que ce serait la première posée, malgré qu'il ait espéré le contraire. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je n'étais pas à ma place la bas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On m'a toujours considéré comme un paria, en grande partie à cause de.. mon homosexualité. » Sa voix se brisa.

Darren le fixait, il n'y avait pas de pitié dans ses yeux, ce qui rassura Chris, juste de l'attention. « Pourquoi tu es si méfiant des autres ? » il pencha la tête sur le coté comme pour lire à travers lui, remarquant le malaise dans le regard du garçon « Tu me le dis si je vais trop loin. »

Chris secoua la tête « Non c'est bon, j'ai décidé de ne plus rien te cacher.. »

Darren lui prit la main avant de le laisser reprendre la parole « J'étais moins solitaire avant, j'avais peu d'amis mais j'en avais tout de même, seulement quand j'ai avoué que je n'étais pas attiré par les filles comme la plupart des gorilles sans cervelle de mon bahuts pendant mon année de senior, le mot est vite passé, et on m'a vite mis à l'écart.. Tout était devenu une bonne raison pour me rabaisser, que ce soit mon physique, ma voix, mes activités artistiques, mes amis, ma famille.. Le vide s'est rapidement fait autour de moi. »

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur leur mains entrelacées, d'une certaine manière ça lui donnait le courage de continuer. « J'ai seulement gardé mon amie Nina, on se connaissait depuis l'enfance, enfin.. Ça c'était avant que ça arrive.. » Il reprit une inspiration. « Il y avait ce mec.. Sur qui elle flashait » Il roula des yeux « Le jour où j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire qu'en effet il était pas mal, elle a eu le malin plaisir d'aller rependre la rumeur que je le matais dans les vestiaires. » Son regard devenait de plus en plus froid « Ça paraît débile et insignifiant comme çà, mais dans une ville comme Clovis, c'est le genre de truc qui passe pas.. Je me suis vraiment retrouvé seul, et les rares contact que j'avais étaient ceux des insultes qu'on me balançaient en pleine figure ou les bousculades répétées soient disant accidentelles.. Jusqu'au jour où.. » Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Darren. « Où ils m'ont choppé à la sortie de mon cours de théâtre.. J'avais l'habitude de rentrer en voiture, mais ce soir là mon père n'a pas pu venir, et ils étaient là, ils m'attendaient.. »

« Chris tu - »

Il ferma les yeux et continua « Je me souviens encore de la douleur, de toute la haine qui se dégageait d'eux .. Le pire ce n'était pas les coups ou encore la peur de crever sur un trottoir .. C'était le désespoir. » Il retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes qui s'agglutinaient au coin de ses yeux. « J'ai passé près d'un mois à l'hôpital, après quoi je suis resté presque deux ans sans sortir de chez moi.. La seule personne extérieur à ma famille que je voyais était mon psy.. J'ai finalement décidé de me pousser à trouver un boulot, mais j'avais peur.. Si peur qu'on me refasse vivre cet enfer encore une fois.. Je me battais contre ça la journée, et une fois chez moi je m'évadais dans le monde que je m'étais créé avec l'écriture. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux humides de Darren. « J'ai fini par me retrouver petit à petit, mais je n'ai jamais pu refaire confiance à qui que ce soit, ou me lier d'amitié et mes rapports avec les gens sont restés difficiles.. Jusqu'au jour ou mon père ma poussé à partir pour venir ici pour essayer de me refaire une nouvelle vie, le rêve américain et ce genre de connerie... A New York les gens ont l'esprit plus ouvert qu'a Clovis, puis j'ai plus de chance en écrivant ici que la bas. Voilà maintenant tu sais pratiquement tout. »

Darren n'avait pas détaché ses yeux une seul fois de lui durant tout son récit, il se détesta de ne rien avoir pu faire contre le mal-être qu'il avait dut ressentir durant ces années... « Je suis tellement désolé que toute cette merde te soit arrivé ... »

« Ne le sois pas, après tout ça ma mené jusqu'ici.. Jusqu'à toi. »

Il posa sa main sur le visage au teint de porcelaine de Chris et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

« Je te promet que tout ça est derrière toi, tant que je vivrai sur cette terre, personne ne pourra te blesser. »

Il lui sourit tristement « Je sais.. Merci. »

Ils se rapprochèrent doucement pour presser leur bouche l'une contre l'autre, oubliant l'espace de quelques secondes la tristesse qui rodait dans l'air. Darren se décolla et dit contre ses lèvres « Donc c'est ça que tu faisais pendant la nuit ? Tu écrivais ? »

« Oui, je ne tchatais définitivement pas. » Répondit il d'un ton taquin en roulant les yeux.

Darren lui pinça gentiment le ventre lui provocant un rire qui le fit tomber sur le dos « Ne te moques pas ! »

« Trop tard ! » Réussi t il à articuler entre ses éclats de rires pendant que le plus vieux le torturait en lui chatouillant le ventre.

Il finit par le laisser reprendre son souffle et s'allongea à coté de lui, laissant glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés de Chris.

A moi de poser une question maintenant « Est ce que tu penses encore à Mia ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de Darren se dissipa peu à peu « Oui je pense à elle. »

Chris baissa les yeux.

« L'amie qu'elle a été me manque parfois, mais pas ce qu'on a vécu par la suite. Le passé appartient au passé. » Il passa son bras sur la taille du châtain. « Si ta réelle question est : Est ce que j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle, alors la réponse est non. »

Il colla son nez à celui de Chris et le frôla timidement, laissant leurs souffles se rencontrer et se mélanger.

« Je vais passer pour un putain de ringard mais.. Je ne veux personne à part toi, retiens le bien. » Darren remarqua le petit sourire qui menaçait les lèvres du garçon « Je te vois sourire ! »

« Chut » Il l'entraîna sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Darren répondit rapidement au baiser et laissa ses mains glisser sur ses flanc, ses doigts froissant la chemise blanche à travers laquelle il pouvait sentir son corps mince et musclé. Chris trembla au contact de ses mains sur lui, _car mon dieu il en était fou_, il enroula ses doigts dans les fines boucles de Darren, le pressant d'avantage contre lui pour intensifier le baiser.

Il finit par s'en détacher et le regarda troublé « Donc on est pas juste des amis avec avantages ? »

Darren haussa un sourcil « Des quoi ? »

Chris gloussa « Oublis »

Le plus vieux n'en demanda pas plus avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à sa bouche entrouverte dans l'attente d'un autre baiser, il se pressa contre ses lèvres et lui suça avidement celle du bas. Ils inspirèrent tout les deux bruyamment lorsqu'il passa ses jambes de chaque coté des hanches de Chris et se colla d'avantage à lui, il sourit à l'effet qu'il lui provoquait et dit contre ses lèvres « J'ai attendu ça toute la journée.. » Il le sentit sourire de satisfaction et rencontra ses yeux plissés et pétillants, il avait l'air tellement heureux dans ses bras, son coeur brûla dans sa poitrine.

Chris était devenu sa faiblesse, il ne se voyait plus vivre sans lui, sans son sourire, sa voix angélique, son odeur qui le rassurait, ses yeux dans lesquels il aimerait se perdre infiniment, chaque petite partie de lui étaient devenues indispensable à sa vie. En pensant à ça il se disait qu'il était devenu tellement ringard et romanesque, Amy se moquerait bien de lui, mais il s'en fichait royalement, il se sentait juste bien avec lui et c'était ce qui importait le plus.

« Tout va bien ? » Chris le fixait inquiet, il s'était complètement laissé emporter dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il le réalisa il se reprit et lui sourit amoureusement.

« Oui. » Il prit son visage en coupe et lui déposa un long baiser chaud et tendre. « Très bien. »


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 12, pour répondre à la question qu'on m'a pas mal posé au niveau des chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura, mais je suppose plus ou moins 20. Tout dépend de mon imagination ;)**

**Je vous remercie encoooore une fois pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur vraiment :)**

**Ce qui concerne les personnages secondaires : **

**Liz devrait apparaître encore un peu, pour les autres, ils ne sont définitivement pas tous aveugles à voir dans ce chapitre !**

**Guest : tu m'as juste fait beaucoup rire x) moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'ils flambent ! Seul Darren sait ce qu'il en a fait, héhé.**

**Bref, fini le blabla et je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**...**

* * *

« A l'époque, j'étais loin de savoir que mon amour était délirant. »

* * *

« Arrêtes de bouger ! »

« Fais gaf à mes oreilles ! »

Darren était assis sur un tabouret dans la salle de bain, pendant que Chris lui coupait ou plutôt essayait de lui couper les cheveux.

« Je ne risque pas de les rater.. Mais si tu bouges comme ça je vais finir par te blesser ! »

Il était depuis 5 min les mains levées au dessus de la tignasse bouclée de Darren, ne pouvant pas s'approcher d'un centimètre sans qu'il ne prenne peur. « Dare, t'as un sérieux problème avec les ciseaux.. »

« Ouais je sais.. Ça date du jour où mon frère m'a mis un chewing-gum dans les cheveux.. Ma mère a essayé de couper la mèche mais elle a coincé les ciseaux dedans ! Elle a du raser ! J'avais un putain de trou ! »

Chris éclata de rire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Darren était aussi nerveux que le jour de son entretient, il bougeait les mains encore plus qu'à son habitude et remuait ses fesses sans arrêt sur son siège.

« Te mares pas, j'avais l'air con.. »

Il s'essuya les larmes qui s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux « Okay, désolé.. Hem. » Il put enfin passer ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés du second et commença à couper soigneusement les mèches une par une.

La salle de bain était silencieuse, seul le bruit des lames se rencontrant résonnait. Darren regardait les yeux ronds ses cheveux tomber devant son visage et se disperser sur le sol, il retenait son souffle s'empêchant de sauter hors du tabouret.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas arrêter ? On continuera demain. » Il pencha la tête en arrière pour rencontrer les yeux de Chris.

« Chut, on fini. » Il lui remit la tête droite de force.

« Tes mains tremblent .. Je sais que t'es stressé et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. »

Le châtain soupira bruyamment « Je n'ai pas de raison d'être stressé. »

« A part le fait que ton entretien est dans 2 heures ? »

Chris retira ses mains de ses cheveux, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration « C'est toi qui me stress alors arrêtes. » Il bougea la tête de gauche à droite et recommença à couper.

Darren fit la moue « Liz aurait été gentille elle au moins.. »

Chris posa bruyamment les ciseaux sur l'évier provocant un sursaut chez le plus vieux, il s'apprêtait à se tourner vers lui pour lui dire qu'il plaisantait lorsqu'il sentit ses mains humides glisser sur son torse.

« Sauf qu'avec Liz tu ne ferais pas ça.. » Lui dit il timidement près de son oreille. Darren tressaillit sur son siège et sentit le feu envahir son corps. Il aimait quand Chris prenait des initiatives, il trouvait ça aussi sexy qu'adorable, il s'amusait généralement à le déstabiliser mais en cet instant ses lèvres chaudes embrassant son cou lui faisait perdre toute capacité à penser à autre chose.

Les mains froides de Chris sur la peau brûlante de son torse le faisaient frissonner de plaisir à chaque vas et viens, il ferma les yeux et déjeta sa tête en arrière la posant contre son épaule.

« Tu me rends fou.. » Dit il d'une voix douce tendis que Chris suçait avidement la peau de son cou, laissant de petites marques violettes jusque dans sa nuque. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains pour le maintenir collé contre lui, enfonça ses doigts, tirant légèrement dessus.

Les joues du beau brun étaient en feu, le rouge se propageant jusqu'à ses oreilles, ce qui n'échappa pas à Chris qui dans un élan de désir y colla sa bouche, titillant avec sa langue et ses lèvres le bord de son oreille. Darren ne pu garder la bouche close plus longtemps et poussa un faible gémissement, il enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de Chris qui sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son bas ventre.

Il le désirait tellement.. Il se colla d'avantage contre lui le faisant gémir de plus belle lorsqu'il se pressa contre le bas de son dos.

Darren pencha la tête sur le coté pour libérer son oreille de la bouche affamée du châtain et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant sauvagement. Il força l'ouverture de sa bouche pour y pénétrer sa langue, leur permettant de s'affronter pour savoir lequel prendrait le dessus sur l'autre.

Chris faillit à ce contact et émit un son étouffé contre la bouche de Darren qui sourit fière de lui.

Il finit par se décoller lentement et appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Darren, les yeux rivés vers ceux mordorés emplies d'un désir débordant du brun.

« Rappels moi de te provoquer plus souvent.. » lâcha Darren tout en reprenant sa respiration, son grand sourire éclatant. Chris sourit timidement et se redressa, retirant sa tête de contre son épaule et laissant glisser ses mains de son torse jusque dans son dos. Il se frotta le visage pour se sortir de cet état dans lequel il était et essaya d'oublier le fait que son pantalon était devenu étrangement trop serré.

« Au moins maintenant tu es détendu.. » Il passa ses mains dans les boucles plus longues que les autres « Ça ne ressemble pas à grand chose pour l'instant, il faut que je finisse avant de partir. »

Darren resta sage et silencieux le reste du temps, il finit même par fermer les yeux, savourant tout simplement le contact des doigts fins de Chris dans ses cheveux.

Une fois terminé, il admira le résultat et le remercia avec un sourire éblouissant, pourquoi aller chez le coiffeur finalement ?

Chris passa le reste de l'heure à se préparer, il changea cinq fois d'avis sur la tenue qu'il devait porter et finit par demander conseil à Darren qui lui rendit ce service avec plaisir. Il conclut sur un pantalon slim noir, un sous pull blanc et un gilet gris. Décontracté mais sobre à la fois. Il enfila ses chaussures de ville vernis noir et son manteau noir avant de quitter l'appartement, recevant un dernier baiser de la part de son amant.

Il descendit les marches menant jusqu'à la rue d'un pas incertain, maintenant envahis par l'angoisse et héla un taxi.

« 620 8eme avenue. » Dit il au chauffeur avant de fermer les yeux et s'enfoncer dans son siège.

* * *

« Stefen, tu arrives lorsque Joelle quitte la scène, tu dis les 3 première lignes, Joey intervient, paragraphe 7 lignes 11 et 12, les autres vous rejoignent pour la chanson. »

Darren et quelques autres membres de la troupe avaient commencé les répétitions depuis 3 jours, ils semblaient tous impliqués à 100% dans le spectacle qu'ils montaient, ils avançaient donc relativement vite, peut être un peu trop pour Amy qui commençait à être fatiguée de devoir travailler autant, mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas aller contre Darren. Ceci dit une pause s'imposait.

« Dare on peut faire une pause ? » Dit elle d'un air épuisé son script à la main.

Il secoua la tête d'étonnement « Ouais, bien sûr. » Pourquoi lui demandait elle l'autorisation après tout.

Elle le rejoignit près de la table sur laquelle étaient posés tout les script et s'assit dessus le fixant pendant qu'il buvait sa bouteille d'eau.

« Il faut que je vois avec Matt pour les scripts, il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui je suis dégoûté.. » Dit il après avoir avalé sa gorgé, elle le regarda longtemps, silencieusement, jusqu'à se qu'il croise son regard et fronça les sourcils étant mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu tombes amoureuse ? » Dit il d'un ton moqueur.

Amy lui frappa le bras avec ses feuilles « Tais toi. »

Il pouffa et s'assit à coté d'elle.

Elle bougeait nerveusement les jambes tout en le regardant avec insistance, il soupira bruyamment et lui demanda « Qu'est ce que t'as ? Et ne me dis pas rien, il y a bien quelque chose. »

« Okay. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et vérifia que les autres étaient assez loin d'eux pour pouvoir parler tranquillement « L'autre jour chez Jo', j'ai parlé avec Chris. »

« Uhm ? »

« Et.. Il a confirmé ce que je pensais depuis quelques temps. » Elle se pinça les lèvres, le fixant toujours de la même manière, essayant de décrypter ses réactions.

« Et ? »

« Tu sais on est ami depuis longtemps toi et moi.. Et sincèrement j'espérais que tu viendrais m'en parler. T'as eu plein d'occasion de le faire, lorsque je t'ai parlé de Liz, plusieurs fois, de Mia, et surtout de lui. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et franchement ça m'a un peu déçue. »

Darren se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, Amy n'était pas une idiote, elle savait lire en lui.

« Depuis quand t'es avec Chris ? »

Elle lâcha sa question comme une bombe, un regard profond et sérieux rencontrant le sien.

« Pas longtemps.. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? »

Il reposa son menton contre la paume de sa main, le regard lointain « Comment tu l'as su ? »

« Disons que j'ai toujours remarqué qu'il y avait un truc entre vous .. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce que c'était, mais j'ai bien comprit après ton coup de sang à propos de Liz et Mia et la réaction de Chris chez Jo' que c'était définitivement ça. »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, elle sentait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise et c'était de son devoir d'y remédier.

« Je ne te juge pas tu sais, après tout je me suis toujours dit que tu ne pouvais pas me laisser te mettre du vernis à ongle et être 100% hétéro.. » Rigola t elle, le faisant sourire à son tour.

« Je ne suis pas pour les étiquettes hétéro, bi etc.. »

« Je sais » Le coupa t elle « Je me rappel encore de toi me disant On tombe amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe. » Elle lui sourit amicalement « Tu l'aimes ? »

Darren se mit à rougir timidement, il n'était pourtant pas d'une nature à être réservé, mais Chris était un sujet sensible.

« C'est… Putain.. Trop compliqué.. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça l'a toujours été, j'ai.. Je crois que j'ai peur de trop m'attacher à lui. » Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour l'inciter à continuer. « Chris est imprévisible, j'ai toujours peur de me réveiller un matin et qu'il ne soit plus là. »

« Chris n'est pas Mia, il ne se débarrassera pas de toi comme ça. »

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne le connais pratiquement pas. »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup apprendre à le connaître c'est sûr, mais je vois bien la façon dont il te regarde. T'es le seul à vraiment pouvoir l'approcher, on dirait que vous vous accrochez l'un à l'autre comme si demain était le dernier jour. » Elle sourit à Darren qui semblait gêné puis passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer et lui chuchota près de son oreille « Je suis contente qu'on ait pu en parler.. Promets moi de ne plus rien me cacher. »

« Promis snoopy. » Dit il avec un sourire radieux, il se sentait soulagé d'un poids et pouvait remercier Amy pour ça.

« Dare touches pas à Amy ou je te donnerai à manger à mon python. » Cria Joey qui discutait quelques secondes plus tôt avec Liz, Liam et les autres.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Darren se leva de la table, il fit un dernier sourire reconnaissant et chaleureux à son amie, avant de reprendre son air sérieux « Allé, on se remet au boulot les mecs. »

* * *

Il était 18h23 précise lorsque Chris passa la porte de l'appartement, un visage neutre et le corps tendu. Darren entendit la porte claquer depuis leur / non la chambre de Chris et se leva pour courir prendre de ses nouvelles. Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de l'entretient juste quelques messages sur le fait de devoir faire des courses et de ne pas oublier le courrier.

« Putain ! Chris j'ai attendu toute la journée ! T'as foutu quoi ? T'étais ou ? Alors ? Ils t'ont dit quoi ? » Il était tellement surexcité à l'idée qu'il puisse travailler au NYT, il débitait ses phrases sans même lui laisser une seconde de répit pour répondre à une seule de ses questions.

Chris se pinça les lèvres le fixant sans un mot.

« Chris ! » Cria le bouclé qui perdait patience, il voulait savoir, tout, les moindres détails.

« Ils vont rappeler, d'ici une semaine. » Il passa devant lui pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » Darren le suivit « Ils t'ont posé des questions ? »

« Un peu. » Répondit il alors qu'il buvait son verre d'eau.

( _FlashBack_ : _« Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de rencontrer de jeune gens tel que vous, mais il est vrai que votre travail dans un journal local il y a de ça .. »_

_« 1 an. » Répondit Chris._

_« Oui 1 an, nous a intrigué, d'autant plus les essais que vous avez écrit, ainsi que les nombreux prix que vous avez reçu lors de concours. »_

_Chris hocha simplement la tête pour approuver._

_« Nous cherchons un assistant pour la rubrique Art et littérature. Dans l'idée, vous travailleriez avec la responsable, elle vous apprendrait les ficelles du métier pour que d'ici la fin de l'année on puisse vous laisser travailler en solo sur certains projets. »_

_Il se contenta de fixer l'homme silencieusement._

_« Ça demande beaucoup de travail, que ce soit dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment, mais aussi à l'extérieur, vous seriez amené à vous déplacer que ce soit pour des galeries, des congrès, des expositions, mais aussi être informé des dernières nouveautés avant les autres. Sans parler de nombreux livres et films que vous devriez lire et voir durant l'année. » Il fit une pause et détailla attentivement son visage avant de reprendre « Seriez vous prêt à vous engager à 200% dans ces taches ? »_

_Chris retint du mieux qu'il put le sourire éclatant qui menaçaient ses lèvres. « Oui, évidemment, ce serait avec plaisir. »_

_« Très bien, je pense qu'on a fait le tour. » Il se leva « Je vous tiens au courant pour la réponse, d'ici la fin de la semaine. » Il lui sourit et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. « Passez une bonne journée Monsieur Colfer. »_

_Il lui serra la main « Merci à vous aussi. » Et finit par laisser son sourire s'exprimer avant de quitter la pièce. )_

« Détends toi, ça va aller, je suis sûr qu'ils vont te rappeler. » Darren lui serrait l'épaule d'une main ferme, Chris tourna le regard vers lui, il semblait effrayé, il portait tout ses espoirs dans cet appel, ça semblait fou.

« Oui ils vont appeler, mais rien ne dit que ce sera pour une bonne nouvelle. » Il se passa la main nerveusement dans la nuque avant de sourire au brun « Au moins j'aurai essayé.. »

Darren lui rendit son sourire et lui déposa un long baiser sur la joue.

« Qu'est ce qui t'aiderait à te détendre ? »

« Fais venir Rihanna, ça me changera les idées. »

Le plus vieux pouffa devant la moue que faisait Chris et une idée sembla lui traverser l'esprit « Je sais ce qu'il te faut. » Dit il son grand sourire éblouissant.

« Rihanna est là ? »

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le salon. « Presque. »

Chris ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage et sourit amusé.

Darren sortit son portable de sa poche et le relia aux enceintes, il tapa quelque chose dessus et rejoignit l'autre garçon au milieu du salon.

La musique commença et Chris éclata de rire « T'as pas osé.. » Il lui prit les deux mains et le fit bouger en rythme. « Non.. Dare ! » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et Darren ne s'arrêta pas.

« Allé ! T'as besoin de te défouler, alors bouges ! »

_[ Feel the adrenaline  
Moving under my skin  
It's an addiction  
Such an eruption ]_

Darren dansait sur la musique, son sens du rythme légendaire, il n'était pas un fan de cette chanson, mais il était capable de danser sur tout, ça le défoulait, l'amusait, le relaxait et ça lui plaisait d'avantage si il pouvait le faire dans l'intérêt de Chris. Il le tira contre lui tout en le faisant bouger et chantait par dessus la musique en faisant l'imbécile pour l'amuser d'avantage.

_[ Baby I just wanna dance  
I don't really care  
I just wanna dance  
I don't really care… care… care ]_

Chris finit par se laisser tenter et répondit aux mouvements de Darren qui semblait comblé au plus au point. Ils rigolaient tellement, qu'ils leur étaient impossible de bouger sérieusement.

Le plus vieux des deux sauta sur le canapé et prit la télécommande comme micro.

_« She's been a crazy dita_  
_Disco diva… and you wonder » _Il tendit la télécommande vers Chris qui répondit par un _  
« __Who's that chick? who's that chick? »__  
_Darren rigola fière de lui et continua à chanter, crier, danser par dessus la musique

_[ Too cold for you to keep her__  
__Too hot for you to leave her __  
__Who's that chick? who's that chick? ]_

_[ Back on the dancefloor  
Better not to take me home  
Base kicking so hot  
Blazing through my beating heart  
French kissing on the floor  
Heart is beating hardcore ]_

Chris monta sur la table basse et laissa son corps s'exprimer sur la musique, il adorait danser, il n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire et il se sentait simplement vivant en l'instant présent. Il bougeait un peu trop sensuellement pour le self contrôle de Darren qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus.

_[ Baby I just wanna dance  
I don't really care  
I just wanna dance  
I don't really care… care… care ]_

Il abandonna le canapé pour s'approcher de lui, Chris semblait déjà perdu dans son monde, dansant sans faire attention à l'autre garçon, Darren l'attrapa fermement par la taille et le souleva pour le faire descendre à ses cotés. Il laissa s'échapper sa surprise et se retrouva face à face avec le bouclé qui se colla contre lui tout en continuant de danser. Il se laissa aller et répondit rapidement au contact de son corps contre le sien. Tout était devenu un jeu de séduction, qui réussirait à faire flancher l'autre en premier, mais Chris s'avérait être meilleur à ce jeu. Il le travailla au corps, frôlant ses lèvres avec un sourire provocant, et laissant glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches, Darren ne mit pas longtemps à craquer et le guida jusqu'au canapé avant de le faire basculer afin de mieux pouvoir prendre le dessus.

« Tu triches .. » Lui dit il alors qu'il s'installait à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Tu refuses simplement la défaite. » Se moqua Chris qui lui passait une main dans le dos pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Défaite ou non.. Ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ça.. » Il passa ses mains dans sa nuque et l'embrassa amoureusement. La musique cessa et tout deux restèrent dans leur bulle de paradis, Chris oublia son angoisse et savoura celui qui jusqu'à ce jour était devenu sa source de bonheur.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'entretient de Chris, il avait passé son temps à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, tandis que Darren avait divisé ses journées entre le travail et les répétitions.

Ce samedi ensoleillé, Darren était à l'appartement avec Joey et Amy, pas de répétition pour cette après midi, la plupart étaient en période d'examen à la fac, Chris quant à lui était sorti acheter à manger pour le soir même se disant qu'aller faire un tour lui changerait les idées, de plus il n'était pas très à l'aise en étant dans la même pièce qu'Amy depuis que le bouclé lui avait raconté leur conversation. Elle avait demandé l'autorisation à Darren avant de mettre Joey au courant, ce dernier avait bien réagit, disant que depuis les questions étranges que lui avait posé son meilleur ami, il s'y était attendu.

« Je veux vivre ici ! » Cria Amy alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit de Chris.

« Évites de foutre le bordel je vais me faire engueuler. »

Darren s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu me laisses ta place ? Je m'installe ici et je te donne mon loft. »

« Même pas en rêve. » Il rigola et s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle « C'est pour quand votre emménagement avec Jo' ? »

« Jamais ! » Cria ce dernier depuis le salon pendant qu'il zappait les chaînes télé « Je veux pas abandonner mon appart ! »

« Le resto chinois vaut plus que moi apparemment. » Répondit Amy tout en haussant les sourcils et fronçant son petit nez. « Et moi je refuse de sentir les nems quand je me lève. »

« Vous êtes lourds tout les deux.. Vous vous compliquez la vie. »

« Dixit le mec qui a mis 2 mois avant de se décider à bouger les choses avec son coloc'. » Il lui jeta un coussin à la figure et se dirigea vers la cuisine « Pas de bazar Darren ! » Se moqua la jeune fille en se relevant pour le suivre.

« Il avait l'air vraiment tendu tout à l'heure. » Reprit elle tout en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail jouant avec ses cheveux pendant que Darren sortait une bouteille de soda du frigo.

« Ouais .. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il ait la réponse, je sens qu'il va faire une crise de nerf. » Il servit un verre à lui et à son amie et lui tendit.

« Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera toi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il avait changé depuis la première fois où tu nous l'a présenté. » Reprit Amy « Il a l'air plus sûr de lui, ne t'inquiètes pas trop à son sujet. »

« J'essaie. »

Ils restèrent muets quelques secondes, buvant simplement leur verre de soda.

« Hey.. »

« Oui ? » Il se tourna vers elle le regard interrogateur.

« Vous êtes.. Mignons tout les deux. » Elle sourit devant l'air étonné de son ami.

« Euh.. Pardon ?! »

« Ouais, tu le chouchoutes c'est adorable. »

Il passa une main dans ses boucles sombres et courtes et secoua la tête. « .. Non, pas du tout. »

« Si si, tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de lui, que ce soit pour lui ouvrir une porte, porter un truc à sa place, le recoiffer quand il a le malheur d'avoir une mèche rebelle, c'est chou. »

« Putain t'es là depuis combien de temps ? »

« 1 heure et 10 minutes. »

« Je suis vraiment comme ça ? »

« Uhm.. Ouais. » Elle lui tapota le genoux amicalement « Sans parler de quand tu commandes pour lui quand on sort, la fois ou tu as voulu lui donner ton manteau parce qu'il avait froid, celle où t'as gueulé sur un mec qui l'avait bousculé - » elle énumérait en comptant sur ses doigt quand un Darren gêné au plus haut point la coupa.

« Okay c'est bon j'ai saisi. »

« Ça change de te voir comme ça, tu fais .. plus.. Homme. »

Il se redressa soudainement « Bordel je suis sensé le prendre comment ?! »

Amy éclata de rire « T'as jamais été comme ça avant, te voir prendre soin de quelqu'un c'est bien, ça montre que t'as évolué depuis.. »

« Ouais je vois de qui tu parles.. » Il se pinça les lèvres « T'as sûrement raison. »

« Bon je vais rejoindre Jo', Chris ne devrait plus tarder non ? »

« Non. »

Elle quitta la cuisine pour aller s'asseoir près de son petit ami qui semblait hypnotisé par la télévision, laissant Darren seul dans ses pensées après sa prise de conscience. C'était vrai, il était devenu protecteur avec Chris plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit, il voulait tout faire pour qu'il se sente bien et heureux avec lui. Peut être qu'il en faisait trop, mais Darren marchait comme ça, toujours dans l'excès, il ne connaissait pas le juste milieu.

Il avait allumé l'eau pour rincer les verres lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« DARE ! »

Il tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de Chris et lâcha les verres bruyamment dans l'évier avant de le rejoindre au plus vite.

Amy et Joey étaient figés dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur Darren qui se précipita sur le plus jeune les sacs de course éparpillés autour de lui.

« Ils.. Ils m'ont appelé ! » Il secoua son téléphone devant lui sa petite voix frôlant l'hystérie « Je suis pris Dare ! Je suis pris ! »

Darren resta immobile l'espace d'une seconde, le temps que l'information pénètre son esprit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage.

« Putain de dieu ! Chris ! » Il le tira vers lui et l'enlaça comme un fou. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier tellement il était heureux pour lui faisant rire les deux tourtereaux qui ne rataient pas une miette du spectacle.

Il prit son visage en coupe et essuya les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues « Je suis si fière de toi. »

Chris lui répondit par un sourire radieux, il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage, et il adorait le voir aussi heureux.

Il déposa un baiser court mais fort sur ses lèvres et sautilla sur place « T'es le meilleur ! »

Le plus jeune éclata de rire et se tourna finalement gêné vers Amy et Joey qui s'étaient levés pour les rejoindre.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. » Lui dit la jeune fille attendris et il reçut une tape sur l'épaule par Joey ajoutée d'un : « Tu vas gagner de la tune ! »

« Il faut que je le dise à Amber ! » s'écria Chris alors qu'il tapait sur son portable, il passa dans la pièce d'à coté laissant les trois autres entre eux.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Amy intriguée.

« L'amour de sa vie. » Répondit Darren à la fois amusé et ennuyé.

« Bon.. Y'a un club qui a ouvert la semaine dernière, ça vous dit qu'on aille fêter ça la bas ? » Demanda l'autre garçon.

« Ouais, on fait ça. » Répondit le bouclé toujours aussi heureux.

« Okay, je préviens quelques potes. » Joey tapa sur son portable à une vitesse surprenante et envoya son message.

« Juste.. Évites Liz s'il te plaît. »

Son ami releva la tête vers lui en faisant une grimace « Trop tard. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain !**

**( pour la chanson : Who's that chick ? de Rihanna. )**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou à tous !**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus apprécier ma petite fic, ça fait trèèèèès plaisir :) ! **

**Pour répondre aux reviews :**

**Empire State Of Grace : Merci beaucoup ^^ ! Il sont certainement très différents de la réalité, mais c'est comme ça que j'aime les voir.**

**DaDa : Tu fais une très bonne miss météo x)**

**Aliice-Klaine : Le petit Chris va se laisser un peu emporter par sa jalousie en effet.**

**LadyGlee : Contente que ma fic te plaise :D C'est vrai que j'essaye de faire en sorte que leur relation reste plutôt réaliste, sans rentrer dans les excès. **

**Melanou13 : Merci beaucoup ( J'ai lu ta fic "ActionVerité" et je voulais savoir si il y aurait une suite ou non ...)**

**Sekai-GDL : Ah oui tout dépend du coiffeur en effet xD Je crois pas que j'aimerais non plus ... **

**Amy sera d'avantage de leur coté, mais elle sera moins présente dans les chapitres à venir, les deux zozo devront se comprendre et se trouver tout seul. **

**En tout cas, heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ^^**

**I'm a Dinosaur : Le caillou sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir ;)**

**Voili Voilou, après 1000 merci ( car oui MERCIII beaucoup à vous tous ) je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! **

**...**

* * *

« Tu seras toujours à moi, alors chantes le au monde. »

* * *

La noirceur de la nuit avait envahi New York, révélant la face cachée de la ville. Darren aimait ce monde, tout semblait différent une fois le soleil couché, comme si le temps s'arrêtait pour le laisser vivre ses quelques heures de folies, dont personne ne reparlait une fois la lumière réapparu. Chris n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vivre ce genre d'expérience, les club, boites de nuit ne faisaient pas partis de ses habitudes et il appréhendait légèrement quant à ce qui allait se passer durant les heures à venir.

Amy et Joey les avaient quitté sur les coups de 20 heures leur demandant de les rejoindre devant le club qui se trouvait au centre de New York pas avant 22 heures. Chris avait prit le temps de se préparer quand à Darren il n'était toujours pas sûr de la façon dont il annoncerait la présence de Liz lors de la soirée. Ils quittèrent l'appartement en direction du club, le froid hivernal leur brûlant le visage. Chris ne mit pas longtemps à capituler et héla un taxi pour éviter de mourir de froid, une fois à l'intérieur il remarqua la nervosité du brun mais n'y fit pas attention au début, mais lorsqu'il sursauta à l'instant où il posa sa main sur la sienne il se dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

« Dare, tout va bien ? » Il se pencha vers lui pour mieux percevoir son visage, éclairé par fraction par les lumières de la ville.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as l'air nerveux.. »

Darren décela l'inquiétude dans la voix de Chris et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de lâcher l'information maintenant avant de lui faire peur inutilement.

« Tu ne vas pas être très content ... »

Chris retira brusquement sa main « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » mais Darren la rattrapa avant qu'il ne put l'éloigner d'avantage.

« En fait - »

« On y est. » Le coupa le chauffeur.

Il lança un rapide regard à l'homme et avant qu'il ne put continuer Chris l'avait payé et était sorti. Comment allait il s'en sortir maintenant ? La route n'était elle pas sensée durer plus longtemps ? Il avait bien mal calculé son coup. Il prit une grande inspiration et le rejoignit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés une rue plus haute, il lui restait donc 1 minute tout au plus pour le lui dire, une fois à coté de lui il s'éclaircit la gorge « Donc je disais - »

« Dare ! » Interrompit de nouveau une voix.

Il put sentir Chris se stopper et se tendre instantanément à coté de lui, il ferma les yeux n'osant pas regarder l'expression qui devait avoir envahi son visage et se pinça les lèvres lorsque le plus jeune prit la parole.

« T'as pas osé ... »

Il finit par les ouvrir et vit Liz s'approcher d'eux, il se tourna vers l'autre garçon et rencontra son regard glaciale.

« Désolé.. Je voulais te prévenir, Joey lui a demandé de venir. »

Il pouvait voir sa mâchoire se serrer et ses yeux semblaient figés.

« Okay.. Je sens que je vais adorer cette soirée. » Finit par lâcher Chris tout en roulant des yeux.

« Comment tu vas ? » Liz était arrivée jusqu'à eux, sa voit enjouée et son grand sourire, elle prit le plus vieux dans ses bras. « T'as pas répondu à mes messages, je me demandais si vous veniez. »

« A la base on est la pour fêter la réussite de Chris. » Dit Darren gêné.

Elle finit par poser ses yeux sur lui. « Ah.. Félicitation. » Elle ne lui accorda pas d'avantage d'attention et attrapa le bras de Darren. « Je sens que je vais adorer cette soirée. »

Darren ne put empêcher son sourire, Chris et Liz avaient une opinion tellement différente de cette phrase. « Ouais, moi aussi. » Dit il avant d'attraper le manteau de Chris pour être sur qu'il vienne bien avec eux jusqu'au club. Ce dernier soupira et se laissa entraîner, malgré le fait qu'il éprouvait une forte envie de meurtre sur celle qui tenait fermement le bras droit de son Darren.

En quelques pas ils se trouvèrent devant le bâtiment, un monde fou attendait patiemment devant, Chris pouvait sentir les vibrassions émises par la musiques envahir le trottoir et son corps, une angoisse lui tordait le ventre et le froid ne faisait que raidir d'avantage ses membres endoloris. Il resserra son manteau contre lui et Darren arracha son bras de l'étreinte de Liz pour se mettre devant le garçon et lui frotter les bras pour le réchauffer.

« C'est bon, laisses ça va aller. » Affirma Chris la voix tremblante.

« Tu parles, t'es frigorifié. » Le contredit le plus vieux. « Je penses qu'on ne va pas tarder à pouvoir entrer » Il tourna la tête pour voir ou en était la fil puis recentra son attention sur lui « Une fois à l'intérieur je te promet que la chaleur reviendra. » Chuchota t il en se rapprochant de son visage.

Chris ne put empêcher son visage de prendre feu, il le fixa troublé, il aurait aimé l'embrasser à ce moment précis, mais le regard insistant de Liz sur eux lui coupa toute envie.

Le téléphone de cette dernière sonna et elle prit la parole « Ils sont à l'étage. »

« Okay, au moins on ne passera pas 3 heures à les trouver. »

15 minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne puissent finalement entrer, le club était bondé, musique, alcool, sexe envahissaient l'espace, le genre d'endroit où Chris ne serait jamais venu si ça n'avait pas été pour faire plaisir à Darren.

Ils montèrent à l'étage qui était ouvert sur la salle, légèrement plus calme, ils pouvaient au moins s'entendre parler dans cette partie du bâtiment, ils furent interpellés par Amy qui était assise sur l'un des canapés en cuir aux coté de Joey, Liam, Matt, Ashley et Brian.

Chris était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne connaissait pas les deux garçon, à moins qu'il ne les ait oublié, Darren avait tellement d'amis qu'il passait son temps à les mélanger.

« On attendait plus que vous. » Commença Amy avec un grand sourire. Elle fit signe à Darren en indiquant Liz des yeux, il lui répondit par une grimace et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Joey se leva et tendit un verre aux deux garçons « Je lève mon verre à Chris qui .. Un jour parlera de nous dans le New York Times ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et firent tous de même, Darren lui accorda de nouveau son grand sourire, il en était si fière.

Ils s'assirent avec eux et Joey fit les présentations, finalement il ne s'était pas trompé, il ne les connaissait effectivement pas, mais peu importe.

« Cet endroit est juste énorme Jo' » Liz semblait complètement surexcitée, ce qui ne rassurait pas le châtain « Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ! » S'écria t elle à l'attention du bouclé. Elle raconta son histoire, faisant de grand geste, ne cessant de rire. Darren se contentait de lui sourire gentiment, surveillant toujours d'un œil les réactions de Chris. Il ne bronchait pas, c'était limite si il ne leur accordait pas son attention, c'est seulement lorsqu'il vit la main de Liz se poser sur le genoux du plus vieux qu'il réagit.

Un son sourd se fit entendre et Darren siffla de douleur, Chris quant à lui fit l'innocent, non il ne venait pas de lui cogner brutalement le pied.

« Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part un peu seul ? » Lui demanda t il pour briser la tension.

« Non. » Chris ne le regarda pas et sirota son verre.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête toute la soirée.. »

« Vas t'amuser, je te rejoindrai plus tard. »

« Il faut que j'aille danser, Dare tu viens avec moi ? » Les coupa Liz, elle se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Pas maintenant, plus tard. » Répondit ce dernier poliment tout en jetant un regard vers Chris qui était les yeux rivés sur son verre.

« Dac, rejoins moi quand tu en aura mare. » Dit elle avec un sourire plein de sous entendu avant de descendre jusqu'à la piste. Ashley et Matt ne mirent pas longtemps à la rejoindre. Darren passa un moment à parler de tout et de rien avec ses amis, laissant Amy discuter avec Chris tranquillement.

« T'es déjà venu dans ce genre d'endroit ? » Demanda la jeune fille sentant ce dernier plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Pas vraiment non.. »

« Détends toi, laisses toi juste aller. » Elle lui sourit amicalement.

Il se pinça les lèvres.

_Me détendre ? Avec l'autre blondasse ça risque d'être difficile._

Pensa t il, mais à la place il répondit par un « Oui, je vais essayer. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui « Surveilles juste Dare ce soir, il a tendance à boire un peu trop dans ce genre de soirée. » Elle l'indiqua de la main « Il en est déjà à son 4ème verre. »

Chris haussa les sourcils. « Je lui fais confiance. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas de lui dont tu dois te méfier. » Ajouta Amy provoquant la surprise du garçon.

Darren les rejoignit « Chris tu viens avec moi ? » Demanda t il tout en indiquant la piste des yeux.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie.. »

« Allé, viens. » il lui attrapa les mains mais elles lui échappèrent rapidement, il le regarda avec insistance mais voyant bien la réticence du garçon il capitula « Okay, mais je compte bien t'avoir avec moi en bas avant la fin de la soirée. »

Chris se contenta de lui sourire et il descendit rejoindre les autres déjà déchaînés sur la musique.

* * *

Il avait fini par s'installer au balcon guettant de loin Liz qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Darren. Il avait envie de le rejoindre, de montrer à tous qu'il était à lui, mais l'était il vraiment ? Ils n'avaient pas encore mis certaines choses au clair, mais une chose était sûr, il bouillonnait de jalousie, et il détestait ça. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour se sortir de cet état de frustration dans lequel il était lorsqu'il sentit une présence à coté de lui, il se tourna et vit Liam, appuyé contre la rambarde.

« Tu devrais surveiller ton petit ami. » Lui dit il avec un sourire taquin, ses yeux verts perçants posés sur lui.

« Je.. Quoi ? » Chris n'avait réalisé les derniers mots seulement quelques secondes après que l'information ait atteint son cerveau.

« On ne me l'a fait pas à moi. » Reprit le garçon, il ne su pas quoi répondre à ça, que pouvait il dire après tout ?

« Tu n'y vas pas toi ? » Finit il par demander, détaillant plus que la dernière fois Liam, il était assez grand, des cheveux ondulés et blonds, un nez court et une mâchoire carrée. Il était plutôt mignon.

_T'as bu combien de verres Chris ? _

Lui demanda la petite voix dans sa tête.

« Je suis en meilleure compagnie ici. » Lui répondit il toujours avec un léger sourire provoquant la surprise du châtain. Chris se tourna pour regarder Joey et Amy qui se pelotaient sur le canapé et il reposa son regards sur Liam confus.

« Okay.. »

« Liz est vraiment à fond sur Darren, je ne te cacherais pas que je l'encourageais à passer aux choses sérieuses. » Reprit Liam

« Pardon ?! »

« Désolé, j'agis dans mon intérêt. » Il le fixa quelques secondes « Je te préviens pour me rattraper on va dire. »

« Je crois que je vais me chercher un autre verre.. » Chris le laissa et parti s'asseoir au bar.

Il n'était pas dans sa nature de boire autant d'alcool, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de survivre à cette soirée autrement. Il s'était donc installé sur l'un des tabourets sirotant son cosmopolitan lorsque le démon arriva.

« Une tequila Sunrise s'il vous plaît. » Demanda la blonde essoufflée d'avoir dansé. Elle prit place sur le siège à coté de lui. « Tu t'amuses ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir. » Lui répondit il sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

« Dare lui il a l'air en tout cas. » Il put sentir la moquerie dans sa voix mais essaya de ne pas en tenir compte. « Ce soir j'ai bien l'intention de conclure. » Ajouta t elle après avoir remercié le serveur une fois son verre déposé devant elle.

Ces mots frappèrent Chris d'une force, il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle monumentale. Il se tourna vers elle bouillonnant.

« Oula, je crois qu'on va devoir parler toi et moi. » Dit il tout en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« On va éviter de se la jouer Hunger Games alors rentres tes griffes. » Il ammena son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et avala une gorgé de son cocktail. « Je vais te le dire qu'une fois. Calmes tes ardeurs tu veux. » Dit il d'un ton sec tout en roulant des yeux.

Elle le regarda indignée et ricana. « Quoi ?! »

« Tu m'as bien compris. »

« C'est à toi de te calmer, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu mates Dare depuis que t'es arrivé ? Mais j'ai une info pour toi, il est hétéro, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? T'as aucune chance le gay. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa bouche resta sans voix l'espace d'une seconde, choqué était le mot parfait pour définir ce qu'il était.

« Okay, puisque t'es partie dans les aveux.. » Il posa son verre. « Je vais être franc, je te trouve complètement cinglée et hystérique, tu colles un mec qui n'a jamais fait attention à toi et tu espères quelques chose que tu n'auras jamais. Réveils toi. »

« Qui te dit qu'il n'a jamais fait attention à moi ? » Liz commençait à perdre son sang froid, elle tentait de garder de la contenance en affichant un sourire, mais celui ci était crispé.

« Je le connais assez bien maintenant. »

« Ah ouais ? T'es là depuis combien de temps ? 3 mois ? Ça fait presque 2 ans qu'on est ami lui et moi. »

« Et à part faire ta barbie pute t'as essayé d'apprendre à le connaître ? »

Chris regretta presque instantanément ses paroles mais il ne pouvait plus contenir la rage qui montait en lui.

« Au moins moi je suis sûre d'avoir une chance. » Elle le regarda de le tête aux pieds « On ne peut pas dire que ce soit ton cas. »

Il lui fit un sourire provoquant et se rapprocha d'elle avant de dire à voix basse « Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que tu as déjà perdu sweety. »

Liz resta immobile avant de sourire nerveusement « Je te crois pas, t'as abusé de l'alcool mon vieux. »

Chris se leva « Si tu le dis. » il retira son gilet, révélant son torse mince et musclé sous son t shirt moulant, le jetant sur la table devant Amy qui était assise avec Joey, elle lui lança un regard amusé et il descendit pour rejoindre la piste. Liz s'était levée à son tour et l'avait suivi, à la fois curieuse, inquiète mais trop sûre d'elle pour risquer quoi que ce soit.

Il se fraya un passage parmi la masse de jeunes qui dansaient sur la musique avant d'arriver derrière Darren, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et une fois qu'il l'obtenu, il passa sa main dans sa nuque pour l'amener vers lui. Ce que vit Liz à cet instant fut la chose la plus humiliante de toute sa vie. Chris embrassait Darren à pleine bouche, et ce dernier était loin de le repousser, il avait passé ses mains dans son dos pour le coller d'avantage contre lui. Une fois leur lèvres décollées il lança un regard assassin à la jeune filles choquée, qu'elle pouvait traduire comme étant une menace de mort si jamais elle s'approchait de lui à nouveau. Darren le rendait complètement fou et arrogant, mais peu importe, il avait atteint sa limite.

Le bouclé ne posa aucune question, il continua simplement à danser encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt et entraîna Chris contre lui. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant un bonne partie de la soirée, Darren savoura de pouvoir toucher le corps de celui qui hantait ses rêves, ses mains étaient partout, sur ses hanches, sa taille, son dos, ses bras, son cou, il voulait tout de lui. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de frissonner à chaque fois qu'il se collait contre lui et effleurait sa peau, s'en était idiot tellement il le désirait.

4 heures du matin arrivèrent plus vite que prévue, finalement Chris n'avait pas vu la soirée passer, Darren et lui commençaient à devenir plus que joyeux, Amy aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient presque ivres et elle décida qu'ils feraient mieux de lever le camp. Ils abandonnèrent Brian, Matt et Ashley qui préféraient rester, c'est donc accompagnés de Joey, Liz et Liam qu'ils sortirent.

« Putain j'ai chaud ! J'ai envie de me déshabiller ! Ou prendre un bain.. Dans une fontaine ce serait énooorme ! » Cria Darren qui marchait bras dessus bras dessous avec Chris, il se servait de lui à 50% pour tenir debout à vrai dire. Les deux garçon ne cessaient de rigoler pour la moindre raison, un taxi devenait drôle à leur yeux.

« Ouais bah on va éviter Dare. » Affirma Amy amusée.

« Chris, tu viendrais avec moi ? »

Il gloussa « Surement pas. »

« Vous savez quoi ! Je .. Je crois qu'on devrait faire ça ! »

Joey et Amy se regardèrent exaspérés. « Faire quoi ? »

« Je vais ouvrir un club ! Et les gens chanteront ! Et.. Danseront ! Et .. Putain j'ai faim.. »

Chris était plutôt silencieux, il souriait aux discours idiot du bouclé, il avait beaucoup bu, mais certainement pas autant que lui. Il lui frotta le dos « Mais oui, mais oui. »

Liz était restée derrière avec Liam, elle les fixait avec insistance, un regard assassin. Sans prévenir elle hela un taxi et leur dit au revoir d'un simple signe de la main avant de disparaître. Le garçon fit de même à la rue suivante, montant dans la voiture de ce qui sembla être quelqu'un de sa famille.

Amy ralentit pour se retrouver à coté de Chris « Je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête de s'en remettre. » Dit elle grimaçant. « T'y es allé un peu fort. »

Il répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule, sa tête tournait trop pour lui servir à réfléchir, il espérait juste oublier tout ce qui s'était passé d'ici le lendemain matin.

« On va vous laisser là, Chris je vous appel un taxi ou c'est bon ? » Demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

« Je sais encore lever le bras, c'est bon. » Répondit il tout en roulant des yeux.

« Ouais bah je préfère être prudente.. » Elle partit main dans la main avec Joey qui leur fit un signe « Bonne nuits les gars. » avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Ils finirent par trouver un taxi pour les ramener jusqu'à leur petit appartement de l'upper east side, une fois à l'intérieur Darren ne tenait plus en place sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, ses mains ne cessaient de glisser sur les cuisses de Chris qui moitié gêné moitié excité essayait de lui retirer. Il passa une main dans sa nuque pour le maintenir et commença à déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou.

« Dare.. Arrêtes.. » Chuchotait il tout en regardant furtivement le chauffeur.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il effleurait de ses lèvres et sa langue la peau brûlante du plus jeune, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressant toujours sa jambe.

« On s'en fou, on le reverra jamais. » Dit il dans un souffle entre deux baisers.

Chris ne put s'empêcher de rire, sûrement emporté par le taux d'alcoolémie dans son sang. « Sérieusement .. »

Darren ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il dit et embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire « Tu sens si bon.. »

Il retint alors de toute ses forces le gémissement qui menaçait ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la main de son amant se rapprocher de son entre jambe dangereusement.

La voiture s'arrêta et il fut sauver par le chauffeur qui alluma la lumière à l'avant de la voiture. Darren insista pour payer mais Chris n'en écouta pas un mot, c'est alors embarrassé et les joues écarlates qu'il paya le chauffeur.

Ils montaient les marches en bois grinçantes lorsque Darren attrapa Chris par la taille, le faisant perdre son équilibre et le colla contre le mur sans ménagement.

Il attaqua sa bouche avidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'habituer avant de pénétrer sa langue pour rencontrer la sienne. Chris reprit rapidement ses esprits et empoigna son manteau pour le maintenir en place, ses pensés semblaient embrouillées, l'excitation présente depuis leur monté dans le taxi ne faisait que s'intensifier. Darren grogna de plaisir contre sa bouche lorsqu'il colla son bassin contre le sien, provoquant des vibrassions qui lui traversèrent tout le corps. Chris se décolla pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour se libérer et l'entraîna avec lui tout en montant les marches jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

Darren ne cessa pas de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qui l'atteignirent, son cou, ses oreilles, ses joues, ses lèvres, il lui était impossible de s'en détacher. « Dare, laisses moi ouvrir.. » Le supplia Chris tout en rigolant contre ses lèvres.

Il lui laissa deux secondes de répits uniquement pour ouvrir la porte, une fois celle ci ouverte puis refermée derrière eux, il entreprit de nouveau de profiter du magnifique garçon.

Il attira Chris contre lui par le col de son manteau qu'il lui retira avant de le laisser s'échouer sur le sol suivi du sien, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, toute son attention était centrée sur les lèvres et les mains de Darren. Ils ne cessèrent pas une fois de s'embrasser, renversant quelques objets sur leur passage dans l'obscurité jusqu'à la chambre. Aucun des deux n'entreprit d'allumer la lumière ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de presser leur bouche l'une contre l'autre.

Les jambes de Chris cognèrent le bout du lit et il se décolla finalement provoquant un gémissement de frustration chez le second, qui le fit basculer sur le matelas. Il retira ses chaussures avec difficulté ne pouvant utiliser ses mains, elles tombèrent lourdement sur le sol suivies de celles de Darren.

« Je ne te pensais pas être le genre à peloter à l'arrière d'un taxi. » Dit Chris d'un ton taquin en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Je ne le pensais pas non plus. » Darren le fit s'allonger et passa au dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque coté des siens et ses mains au dessus de ses épaules, prenant appuis sur le matelas, il avait le contrôle « Mais tu me fais faire des trucs fous.. »

L'espace entre leur corps était trop pour Chris qui l'entraîna d'avantage sur lui « hm.. Si tu savais.. » il passa une mains dans les cheveux de Darren, empoignant ses boucles fermement.

Darren laissa errer une main sur le torse de Chris, caressant frénétiquement à travers le tissus son corps qu'il désirait ardemment « Je te _veux_ tellement » gémit il tout en descendant toujours sa main de plus en plus, elle caressa son ventre, ses hanches avant de s'arrêter sur sa cuisse. Sa langue se mit à tracer des cercles contre la peau douce et blanche de son cou le faisant sursauter de plaisir.

« Dare.. » haleta Chris qui déjeta sa tête en arrière, il sentait tout son être prendre feu sous le contact des caresses et de la langue de Darren sur sa peau, il resserra son poing sur ses cheveux bouclés afin de voir son visage. Son regard brouillé par le désire rencontra celui sombre et affamé de Darren et en l'espace d'une seconde il s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres, attrapant celle du bas avec ses dents et la mordilla tout en passant sa langue pour atténuer la pression.

Darren grogna d'excitation et remonta sa main pour la passer sous le t shirt du garçon à la peau de porcelaine. Il s'attarda sur son torse, dessinant du bout des doigt les lignes de ses muscles avant d'enlever le vêtement devenu de trop, décoiffant Chris au passage.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bassin de Chris, il laissa errer ses deux mains sur son torse, son abdomen et son ventre, admirant le magnifique garçon sous lui. Il avait envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, de le faire frissonner de plaisir rien qu'avec sa bouche. Il remonta son regard jusqu'au visage de Chris qui le fixait gêné.

« Je .. Je ne suis pas parfait je sais... » Bredouilla t il tout en détournant les yeux.

Darren se pencha pour atteindre ses lèvres « T'es magnifique.. Et putain trop _sexy_... » Sa voix se brisa dans un gémissement sur le derniers mot avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec passion.

Le souffle de Chris se coupa lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Darren prisonnière de son jeans se coller contre son entre jambe, car _putain _il en voulait plus, encore et toujours plus.

La langue de Darren abandonna sa bouche et se colla contre son cou, Chris pencha sa tête en arrière, lui permettant de la laisser glisser tout le long passant sur sa pomme d'adam, jusqu'à sa clavicule, il ne s'arrêta pas et elle continua sa route jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons qu'il se mis à sucer sans retenu. Le son qui s'échappa de la bouche de Chris à ce moment fut la chose la plus sexy que Darren ait entendu de toute sa vie et il voulait l'entendre encore, il renforça la pression de sa langue et de ses lèvres, tout en caressant ses flancs et sa taille. Chris se cambra et déjeta ses hanches cognant son entrejambe contre celle de Darren qui gémit bruyamment.

Il plaça ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon de Chris et défit la boucle, à cet instant il le sentit se raidir sous son poids. Darren releva la tête pour rencontrer son visage, ses cheveux décoiffés lui tombant sur son front humide, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres entre ouvertes gonflées par les baisers brûlants, il semblait si vulnérable. Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et il fut envahi par une vague de culpabilité. Il pouvait facilement déceler la peur qui luisait dans ses yeux azurs, il avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits embrouillés par l'alcool toujours un peu présente, mais il savait une chose, Chris valait tellement mieux que ça.

Son regard s'adoucit et il déposa un baiser doux et tendre sur le front de Chris. « Excuses moi.. »

Chris le regarda confus, avait il fait quelque chose de mal ? « Pourquoi ? » Demanda t il d'une voix hésitante.

Darren ignora sa question et il lui caressa la joue doucement avant de se décaler. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa ses mains sur son visage, Chris s'étant relevé à son tour prenant appui sur ses avant bras toujours aussi perdu le fixa sans un mot. « Je vais prendre une douche.. »

Il le regarda partir à la salle de bain, une boule énorme s'étant formée dans sa gorge. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'oreiller et passa ses bras sur son visage. Il se sentait si nul et idiot.

Une fois dans la salle de bain Darren alluma le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis releva la tête pour rencontrer son reflet.

_Merde qu'est ce que je fous ..._

Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre une quarantaine de minutes plus tard il vit Chris endormi, éclairé par les rayons de lumière qui se frayaient un chemin à travers les rideaux. Il le rejoignit sur le lit, il avait l'habitude de dormir le front contre sa joue, Chris le sermonnait souvent à propos du fait que ses cheveux le chatouillaient mais il aimait sentir son odeur avant de s'endormir. Mais cette fois ci, Chris était tourné vers la fenêtre, son dos lui faisant face, il avait l'impression qu'une barrière s'était dressée entre eux et il sentit son estomac tomber dans son abdomen. Il l'avait très certainement blessé. Il se colla tout de même contre lui, passa un bras sur sa taille et le serra intensément contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il jeta un regard sur le réveil affichant 5:48 et ferma les yeux, se laissant tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le bruit des oiseaux à travers le carreaux, l'odeur du café enivrant, la lumière caressant son visage, Darren ouvrit les yeux, sortant doucement du sommeil.

« Salut. » Lui dit une voix familière, celle qu'il aimait tant.

Chris était assis sur le rebord du lit, une tasse de café à la main et une assiette de pain perdu.

« Bien dormi ? »

Darren se redressa pour s'adosser contre la tête de lit et le fixa les yeux embrumés. « Euh.. Ouais. » Il attrapa la tasse que lui tendit le châtain et la posa sur ses jambes. « Chris je - »

« Non, c'est bon. » Il baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir.. »

Il put le voir bouger la bouche nerveusement, comme si il cherchait à dissimuler la tristesse et la gène qui l'envahissait.

« J'étais bourré et.. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. » Un silence s'imposa et Darren ne put contrôler l'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre, Chris allait il s'éloigner de lui ? Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à arriver là où ils en étaient.

Le plus jeune releva la tête et rencontra le regard suppliant du bouclé.

« Je sais. » Finit il par dire, il le regardait à la fois triste et compatissant. « Mais je ne suis pas un enfant Dare, je sais où sont mes limites. »

Darren se rapprocha de lui. « C'est juste que .. Hier j'aurais pu aller trop loin. Je ne veux pas faire ça et ne plus m'en souvenir le lendemain. Je veux qu'on y aille étape par étape. » Il attrapa la main de Chris « C'est important pour moi, _tu_ es important pour moi. »

Le regard de Chris se brouilla, Darren aurait pu jurer qu'il voyait des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux, il prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres mi closes du garçon.

Chris sentit son cœur fondre en une fraction de seconde, il était si heureux et si ému à la fois, ce sentiment qui lui provoquait des frissons dans tout le corps, qui lui procurait des décharges dans la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il ressentait les lèvres Darren contre les siennes, était ce ça qu'on appelait l'amour ? Quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger, de parler, de le regarder lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, s'en était enivrant et épuisant tellement il en était devenu dépendant.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux mordorés de Darren et ne put retenir les mots qui voulaient définitivement sortir de sa bouche « Je.. »

Darren le regarda longuement attendant la suite et finit par demander « Oui ? » Il vit les joues de Chris prendre feu et son regard changer de direction.

Il n'y était pas prêt, non il ne supporterait pas une déception de plus, il devait renfermer ce sentiment au plus profond pour le moment. « Non.. Rien. »

Il tendit l'assiette de pain perdu à Darren et s'assit à coté de lui. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, passa l'une de ses main sur son avant bras pour le caresser tendrement et lui demanda d'une petite voix « Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Darren murmura de plaisir lorsqu'il avala sa bouché de son petit déjeuner et sourit idiotement « Rien. » il passa son bras dans le dos de Chris afin de le coller contre lui « Je veux juste rester là avec toi. »

Chris souleva sa tête et embrassa la joue du plus vieux avant de la reposer à nouveau contre son épaule « Ça me semble pas mal. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain sera plus centré sur leur relation, leurs sentiments et .. Je n'en dis pas plus x) Bref ! A bientôt **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà le chap 14 ^^ avec un peu de retard hem .. Désolée ! **

**Bon il devait faire le double normalement, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux ... Bref pas très intéressant tout ça.**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir par avance que ce chapitre déborde de guimauve et de gnangnantise ( ça existe comme mot ? ) Parce que oui je suis une incurable romantique et j'en avais besoin ! Et eux aussi ! **

**Pour les reviews : **

**Melanou13 : Byebye liz x) ! C'est certain que sur téléphone ça ne doit pas être pratique.. En tout cas je reste à guetter le chapitre 3 ^^ ! Et merci.**

**Aliice-Klaine : Je te rejoint dans la TEAM CHRIS ! A voir si tu aimes autant la guimauve que moi pour ce chapitre**

**LafolleduKlaine : Il est possible que Darren montre aussi son coté jaloux et possessif à un moment ou un autre oui.. A voir dans les prochains chap !**

**Sekai-GDL : Et oui les deux petits se sont laissé emporter.. Ils se rattraperont un peu dans ce chapitre, laissant de coté toute cette tension sexuelle pour un peu d'amour ^^**

**DaDa : Merci ! Et oui ce ne serait pas génial qu'il ne se rappel de rien, nul pour lui, et d'autant plus pour Chrisounet ..!**

**Lilou : Merci ma petite lilou ! C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer ce couple héhé**

**LNC : Copine de follitude pour Chris ! Bref et oui désolée pour la grosse déception, tu risques de l'être encore plus à la fin de celui la .. ( pas taper ) **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ... VoiliVoilou**

* * *

« Peu importe ce que tu diras, je n'arrêterai pas d'y croire. »

* * *

Chris entamait son premier jour de travail et il était aussi nerveux qu'il pouvait l'être. L'idée de rentrer dans ce monde dont il rêvait depuis des années le rendait euphorique, malgré le fait que la route serait encore longue avant d'atteindre son but, mais c'était un merveilleux début. Il se sentait enfin fière de lui même.

Il marchait à travers la multitude de bureaux, parmi les sonneries, les discussions téléphonique, les claquements de touches de claviers et l'odeur de café.

« Vous ne serez pas toujours dans l'open space, il pourra vous arriver de travailler dans ce bureau durant mes absences. »

Alison Hodge était la rédactrice en chef de la rubrique Art et littérature, très reconnue dans le monde du spectacle, ses critiques étaient les plus attendues et appréhendées. Elle n'avait aucune pitié en ce qui concernait dénoncer une mauvaise production, un livre miteux ou encore un artiste non talentueux. Mais elle avait su par sa franchise faire parti de l'élite, Chris n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur mentor, être son assistant était un honneur.

« Il y a dans mon bureau un téléphone, il est destiné à l'usage professionnel, mais rien ne vous empêche pendant vos pauses de vous servir de la ligne 2 pour d'autres raisons. »

Il la suivait sans un mot excepté pour acquiescer ce qu'elle lui disait, les yeux émerveillés devant tout ce qu'il voyait, un simple stylo devenait extraordinaire dans l'enceinte du New York Times Building.

« Vous serez amené à faire de la rédaction bien évidemment, mais pour commencer je veux tout d'abord que vous vous familiarisez avec cet univers. » Elle lui sortit une pile de dossier « La dedans, vous trouverez toute les dernières critiques que j'ai écrit, je veux qu'elle soient trillées par date et genre. »

Il acquiesça et regarda avec étonnement la masse de feuille sur le bureau.

« Ce travail ne consiste pas simplement à écrire, il faut savoir s'organiser, garder les bonnes informations et oublier le superflu, c'est pourquoi - » Elle s'arrêta le temps de sortir un autre dossier également énormément rempli « Une fois que vous aurez fini de trier les premiers, vous vous servirez de ces articles, seulement ceux de novembre, pour en écrire de nouveaux à votre façon. »

Elle put facilement déceler la petite étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot « écrire », elle lui sourit et reprit « Je pourrais voir de quoi vous êtes capable. Ça vous va ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. » Sa voix partant légèrement dans les aigus tellement il était heureux et surexcité.

« Bien, vous avez 3 jours. » Elle prit son sac à main « Je dois aller à une conférence, vous êtes libre de rester ici ou de vous installer au bureau qu'on vous a attribué dans l'open space. Bonne après midi. »

« D'accord. » Il regarda autour de lui « Merci, à vous aussi madame Hodge »

« Alison. » Répondit elle avec un large sourire.

« Alison. » Confirma Chris avec gène.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Chris ne réalisait toujours pas où il était, il se sentait enfin important, il avait une raison de se lever le matin, il ne ressentait plus cette boule énorme dans sa gorge, non il était simplement heureux.

Il attrapa les dossiers difficilement, et sortit pour rejoindre son bureau, rien que de se dire SON bureau lui provoquait des frissons, il était enfin à sa place. Il s'installa et perdit quelques secondes à regarder l'écriteau "Chris Colfer" et entreprit de commencer le travail dont il était chargé.

Alors qu'il triait attentivement, il ressentit un sentiment bizarre, celui du manque. Il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et n'y trouva pas de message de Darren, ce qui provoqua une moue sur son visage.

* * *

Darren avait reprit le travail après un long week end écoulé à traîner avec Chris à l'appartement, il avait passé la journée à rêvasser, à rigoler tout seul dans son coin repensant à tout ces fous rire et moments passés ensemble. Il savourait ce sentiment apaisant qui lui envahissait le cœur lorsqu'il hantait ses pensés et son corps qui lui suppliait de l'enlacer lorsqu'il était près de lui.

Darren était devenu complètement accro, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait eu peur de ce sentiment lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, Chris était tellement mystérieux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait, il ne s'était donc pas permis de s'y attacher, mais son cerveau avait beau lui interdire, son cœur n'avait pas écouté.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait il ressentait des trucs hallucinants, cette chaleur qui lui empoignait le coeur lorsqu'il croisait son regard, jamais il n'aurait cru possible que de beaux yeux bleus suffiraient à habiller ses journées, mais plus rien ne l'étonnait depuis qu'il partageait sa vie, d'une certaine manière il avait réveillé la passion qui sommeillait en lui.

Il était définitivement éperdument amoureux de Chris.

* * *

18h30

Darren avait terminé sa journée de travail, il était fière d'avoir tenu toute ces heures sans envoyer de message à Chris, la tentation avait pourtant été rude, mais il souhaitait lui laisser l'espace dont il avait besoin, qu'il profite de son premier jour pleinement.

Il était dans l'arrière boutique en train de récupérer ses affaires lorsque Will, son patron, entra. Il le vit prendre son téléphone et rit.

« Un vrai drogué. » Lui dit il avec une moquerie amical.

« Première fois de la journée ! Je m'améliore. » Répondit Darren amusé.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Darren s'arrêta dans son élan alors qu'il récupérait ses affaires et le regarda intrigué.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Ajouta William amusé par la surprise du garçon.

« Pardon ? »

« Vas donc voir. »

Il enfila son manteau et marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'homme lui fit une tape sur l'épaule. « Allé, bonne soirée. »

« Ouais, à demain. » Répondit il souriant avant de se presser dans la pièce à coté, espérant que ce ne soit pas celle à qui il pensait. Il se prépara mentalement à la personne qu'il allait devoir affronter et poussa la porte, passant derrière la caisse pour se retrouver dans la boutique.

Il balaya la salle des yeux, passant sur un couple installé devant des livres de musique, un adolescent qui écoutait les derniers hit et un autre qui regardait les prix exorbitants des guitares électriques. Un large sourire étira d'avantage ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit un beau garçon aux cheveux châtain au fond de la boutique regarder un piano. Il s'approcha lentement pour ne pas se faire entendre et enlaça ses bras autour de sa taille le faisant sursauter.

« Salut bel étranger, vous voulez un renseignement ? » Chuchota Darren dans l'oreille de Chris qui se sentit fondre.

Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je cherche un mec plutôt mignon, brun, cheveux bouclés... Vous avez ça ici ? » Répondit il avec un sourire taquin.

Darren gloussa et lui embrassa la joue amoureusement. « Moi ? »

« Je pensais plus à Hugh Jackman mais .. »

« Pff .. »

Chris éclata de rire devant la moue que faisait le plus vieux, un air contrarié et déçu.

« Tu ne viens presque jamais me chercher, tu as un truc à m'annoncer ? Ou t'as prévu de m'emmener en voyage au soleil ? »

Darren était à présent face à lui, balançant leur mains doucement entre leur corps trop éloignés d'après lui, jouant avec les doigts de Chris, tout en le dévorant des yeux. Il se permettait de plus en plus de chose avec lui, même si elles semblaient insignifiantes aux yeux des autres, pour lui et pour Chris c'était un grand pas. Il y a quelques semaines jamais le plus jeune ne l'aurait permis ou alors avec gène de le toucher, l'enlacer ni même le frôler dans un endroit où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre, mais maintenant ça semblait juste naturel.

« J'avais juste envie de te voir.. Et qu'on se promène un peu, vu que c'est bientôt noël et .. »

Chris prenait rarement les devants pour sortir quelques part, partager quelque chose avec Darren, il lui laissait toujours cet honneur. Darren ouvrit grand ses yeux noisettes et resta bouche bée.

« Enfin si - Si t'en as envie ! » Reprit Chris gêné et rougissant qui avait remarqué la réaction non rassurante du bouclé. Après tout il ne lui avait pas écrit de la journée, peut être qu'il avait besoin d'espace, peut être qu'il devenait trop envahissant..

« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. » Répondit Darren avec un sourire s'élargissant d'avantage à chaque mot, il s'approcha lentement, laissant le temps à Chris si il le voulait de se reculer, mais ne le voyant pas bouger et fermer lentement les yeux, il continua son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, lentement et surtout, amoureusement.

Darren sentit les doigts doux et chauds de Chris se resserrer à l'intérieur de ses mains et coller son torse contre le sien, il le trouvait si adorable qu'il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps de le serrer intensément contre lui. Il l'enlaça de ses bras rassurants, décollant finalement ses lèvres des siennes et enfuis son visage dans son cou chaud qui sentait toujours divinement bon. Chris se détendit petit à petit, oubliant qu'ils étaient encore sur le lieu de travail de Darren et passa à son tour ses bras dans son dos pour augmenter le contact.

Ils passèrent quelques secondes à simplement profiter l'un de l'autre, Darren écoutait la respiration apaisante de Chris frôler son oreille et ses mains qui empoignait fermement son manteau le fit sourire, il lui avait tellement manqué .. Qu'il vienne le chercher à son travail sans qu'il ne lui ait demandé lui provoquait une joie idiotement énorme.

Le mot travail fit comme un flash dans son esprit, il se décala brusquement et attrapa les épaules du châtain fermement « Et Alors ? Ce premier jour ? C'était bien ? T'as fait quoi ? Ils sont sympas ? »

Chris gloussa, devant l'air affolé du garçon, il était toujours amusé par le moulin à parole que devenait Darren lorsqu'il était heureux, curieux ou ivre, mais il préférait les deux premières options.

« Oui c'était bien, fatigant, mais bien. »

Darren retira enfin ses mains des épaules de Chris, pour les laisser tomber le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses mains. « On y va ? »

« Oui, allons y. »

Ils sortirent prêts à affronter le froid d'hiver qui engloutissait New York depuis quelques jours, Darren se muni de son bonnet bleu marine et de ses gants assortis. Pour une fois il était plus équipé que le plus jeune et le taquina à ce sujet, provoquant les moqueries de ce dernier, se défendant par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir les cheveux aplatis tout comme lui.

Ils prirent le métro pour arriver dans le centre de Manatthan, marchant dans les rues ornées de décorations de noël, admirant les vitrines des boutiques de luxe, Darren était émerveillé tel un enfant, il adorait les fêtes de fin d'année, elles étaient un symbole de bonheur et de renouveau et pour la première fois, il était positif vis à vis de la nouvelle année qui approchait, une nouvelle année avec Chris.

« Tu as prévu quoi pour les fêtes ? » Demanda Darren alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de central park.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer voir ma famille, ils me manquent.. Vraiment. »

Il remarqua la tristesse dans le regard de Chris et lui attrapa fermement la main.

« Bonne idée. »

Le châtain posa ses yeux sur leur mains entrelacées, la sienne enfuie dans la chaleur du gant de Darren, il sentit son coeur prendre feu, il se sentait si bien, il n'en avait rien à faire que ça contrarie les homophobes, il était à sa place à ses cotés, se baladant mains dans la mains dans New York parmi la foule, appréciant les lumières brillant de mille feux autour d'eux.

Il remonta son regard jusqu'au visage de Darren « Et toi ? Tu vas aller les voir ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté noël en famille, avant je les faisais avec .. Enfin tu sais. »

« Oui. » Répondit Chris un peu froidement et détourna les yeux se sentant honteux.

« Je pensais les inviter, de Jacksonville ça ne devrait pas leur faire trop loin. »

« Jacksonville ?! Sérieux ?! » S'écria Chris les yeux écarquillés.

Darren le regarda ne comprenant pas sa réaction « Euh ouais.. Ils sont chez mon frère en ce moment, sinon ils habitent à Miami. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel d'un air rêveur et rit « Miami... »

Le bouclé tourna la langue trois fois dans sa bouche hésitant à dire les mots qu'il avait préparé et prit son courage à deux mains. « On ira chez eux un jour si tu veux. »

Il se pinça les lèvres attendant la réaction de Chris, il le vit s'arrêter à coté de lui.

« Je .. Oui, si tu veux mais.. »

« Mais quoi ? » L'interrompit Darren maintenant angoissé.

Chris se passa sa main libre dans la nuque essayant de se décontracter « Ils ne vont pas.. Enfin je sais pas, pour nous deux. »

« Quoi nous deux ? »

Il le regarda avec un sourire provoquant attendant sa réponse, il voulait qu'il le dise, qu'il l'affirme enfin et l'assume pleinement. Mais il connaissait Chris, il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien.

« Rien. » Ronchonna ce dernier avant de tourner la tête du coté opposé pour regarder les arbres du parc habillés de guirlandes clignotantes. « C'est vraiment jolie.. » Reprit il pour changer de sujet.

« Ouais, ça me rappel l'époque où mes parents décoraient la maison, avec le sapin et les décorations sur la cheminée. »

« Tu n'as pas fêté un vrai noël depuis combien de temps au juste ? »

Darren et lui s'assirent sur un banc et regardèrent les piétons, couples et familles défiler, il prit une grand inspiration et répondit d'un air faussement détaché

« Longtemps. »

* * *

10 jours s'étaient écoulés, durant lesquels Chris avait effectué à la perfection les demandes d' Alison Hodge, elle l'avait félicité pour son travail d'écriture et lui avait donné les derniers livres sortis à lire pendant son week end de noël, pour qu'il lui fasse un rapport complet à son retour. Darren quant à lui avait concilié le travail et les répétions, ils avaient d'ailleurs bien avancé, d'ici plus ou moins un mois ils pourraient surement faire leur première représentation.

19h43

Darren était dans le métro NewYorkais, toujours aussi bruyant qu'à son habitude mais pour une fois il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il était debout, étouffé par des inconnus et fatigué. Le lendemain matin Chris allait partir pour Clovis, jamais ils n'avaient été séparé depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble et il appréhendait cet éloignement. Et si Chris décidait de ne plus revenir ? Et si il ne lui manquait pas ? Et si ça se passait mal pour lui la bas ? Tellement de questions sans réponse.

Il traînait à présent les pieds jusqu'à l'appartement, espérant que Chris serait là, qu'il pourrait profiter de cette soirée avec lui, il avait passé la majeur parti de son temps absent, en partie par son travail, le reste de ses journées il sortait sans lui dire où ni pourquoi, il avait cessé de poser des questions voyant que ça le dérangeait mais elles étaient toujours présentes dans sa tête.

Il retira son bonnet, passa une main dans ses boucles brunes pour les laisser respirer et ouvrit la porte.

Il lâcha brusquement son sac, le laissant s'étaler sur le sol et resta figé dans l'entrée. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ça ne pouvait pas être réel ...

* * *

Chris avait fini le travail à 16 heures, il ne lui restait peu de temps avant que Darren rentre à l'appartement, il devait se dépêcher. Il savait pertinemment que ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose, il lui avait posé une masse de questions et il ne serait pas capable de lui mentir plus longtemps. Mais il y était bien obligé, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher inutilement.

Il marchait d'un pas pressé ne cessant de surveiller l'heure sur son portable et finit par composer un numéro.

« Salut, on se retrouve toujours comme prévu ? - D'accord à tout de suite. »

Il reçut au même moment un message, lui provoquant un froncement de sourcil.

Darren 16:32

" Hey, toujours au milieu de tes articles ? Tu n'voudrais pas qu'on se fasse un resto c'soir ou qu'on commande un truc ? "

Il se pinça les lèvres tout en le lisant, il sentit son estomac se torde et répondit en vitesse avant de reprendre sa route.

Chris 16:34

" Oui. Pour ce soir je ne sais pas, je fini tard. "

Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ça...

* * *

Darren resta là, incapable de bouger, ses yeux noisettes écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte, il eut l'impression que son coeur avait arrêté soudainement de battre, un frisson parcouru tout son corps et il finit enfin par rassembler ses esprits, du moins assez pour prononcer quelques mots.

« Chris tu .. »

Chris le rejoignit depuis la cuisine, aussi bien habillé que d'habitude excepté un tablier accroché à sa taille, il se rapprocha et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue glaciale refroidie par la température extérieur « Joyeux noël Dare. »

Darren avança vers le salon lentement, admirant les lumières brillants de toute part dans la pièce, les guirlandes flamboyantes et le petit sapin disposé dans le coin entre la fenêtre et la porte de leur chambre. Il s'arrêta, émerveillé et ému au point qu'il eut l'impression que si il ne se reprenait pas il pourrait pleurer comme un enfant. Tout était si beau, une ambiance chaleureuse régnait dans l'appartement, les bougies dispersées sur les meubles tout autour de lui créait une atmosphère douce et romantique et une odeur délicieuse venait depuis la cuisine bousculer ses sens.

Chris le suivit jusqu'à se retrouver derrière lui « Bon je sais j'ai 2 jours d'avance mais - »

Darren se retourna et l'attira sans ménagement dans ses bras pour le plus intense câlin de sa vie et pressa sa bouche contre celle brûlante du plus jeune pour un baiser passionné. Chris prit de surprise ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais le contact de ses lèvres sucrées le ramena sur terre.

Le bouclé sépara leur lèvres pour enfuir sa tête dans son cou « C'est parfait. » Fut tout ce qu'il pu entendre, sa voix étant étouffée par son pull.

Chris cru qu'il allait mourir étouffé tellement il le serrait fort, mais il s'en fichait, Darren semblait si heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le souffle chaud du brun dans son cou lui provoquait des frissons qui lui traversèrent tout le dos, Darren faisait toujours ça pendant leur câlin il posait sa tête sur son épaule et frôlait la peau sensible de son cou avec ses lèvres, s'en était enivrant et déstabilisant tellement il aimait ça.

Il se recula pour pouvoir le contempler et en voyant l'expression si douce sur son visage, Chris ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa main contre sa joue pour le caresser tendrement. Il se rapprocha, frôlant son nez contre celui de Darren rougit par le froid hivernal et le sentit trembler de plaisir sous la chaleur de sa main et il se demanda si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il semblait si faible face à lui.

Darren ouvrit soudain grand ses yeux comme si une révélation venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il s'éloigna brusquement le fixant un sourcil levé « Mais alors tu m'as menti tout à l'heure ! »

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre honteux « Oui, Désolé .. » il lui fit un regard de chiot abandonné, faisant pouffer de rire du plus vieux.

« M'ouais... Je te pardonne pour cette fois. » Il se décala pour marcher jusqu'au sapin et toucha du bout des doigts les épines verdoyantes, les guirlandes et les décorations suspendues. « C'est vraiment beau, ça a du te prendre du temps. Comment t'as fait pour monter le sapin ? »

Chris le regarda longuement, l'admirant tout simplement. « Oh j'ai reçu de l'aide. »

« Ah oui ? De qui ? » Demanda Darren intrigué.

« Quelqu'un qui me devait bien ça - On se met à table ? »

Darren acquiesça avec son grand sourire habituel, il mourrait littéralement de faim et ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il découvrit le festin que lui avait cuisiné Chris. Il avait eu le droit à la total, le vrai repas de noël, celui qui lui rappelait son enfance, il n'avait cessé de complimenter Chris sur le fait que c'était délicieux merveilleux, attentionné et qu'il était extrêmement sexy même avec un tablier !

Ils s'étaient à présent installés sur le canapé pour manger le dessert, Darren s'extasia devant les petits cakes au chocolat et amande et les crumbles aux fruits rouges posés sur la table basse, il se demanda comment c'était possible que Chris soit aussi beau, intelligent, sexy et bon en cuisine et dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, n'avait il pas de défauts ?

Chris décela le regard de Darren et se demanda si c'était trop ou pas assez ?

« Ca ne va pas ? » Dit il inquiet.

« Est ce qu'il y a une chose pour laquelle tu es mauvais ? » Répondit le brun levant un sourcil avec un petit sourire qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir.

Chris pouffa et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Et bien oui, je perds toujours aux jeux vidéos, je rate généralement mes cadeaux, en sport aussi j'étais toujours dans le groupe des nuls et - »

Alors qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir, il fut coupé par Darren qui attrapa son visage en coupe pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres tout en riant. « Je me suis démené comme un malade pour te battre à ce jeu avec les piafs sans y arriver .. putain ! Ton cadeau de noël est le meilleur que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie ! Et ... Je suis sûr que tu es plus que bon en exercice physique.. »

Chris resta sans voix quelques secondes, était ce son esprit qui était tordu ou Darren venait de lui faire une proposition ? Il rougit et changea de sujet avant que le bouclé ne remarque sa gène.

« Tu en veux un ? » Demanda t il prenant un cake au chocolat et le tendant à Darren.

Ce dernier répondit en mordant directement dedans, il fixa Chris dans les yeux tout en passant sa langue sur lèvres, balayant le chocolat restant et il le vit se mordre les siennes, et mon dieu il adorait quand il faisait ça, il avait juste envie de repousser ses dents pour y placer les siennes et sucer sa bouche avidement.

Avant de perdre le contrôle il se leva et se tourna vers le châtain avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi moi aussi. »

Chris se contenta de lever les sourcils, indiquant qu'il se demandait bien quoi.

« Ne bouges pas. » Dit Darren d'un air presque suppliant.

Chris soupira de contentement et dit dans un souffle « Tout ce que tu veux .. » Darren le rendait complètement fou.

« Je reviens. »

Il le regarda disparaître dans la chambre, l'entendant farfouiller puis le vit revenir quelques secondes plus tard, sa guitare à la main.

Il s'assit en tailleurs sur le canapé en face de Chris et s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est bientôt noël et je sais pas si c'est jingle Bells écouté en boucle au boulot qui putain me ramolli le cerveau au point de ne plus contrôler ce que je fais mais ... J'ai décidé d'être franc avec toi, avec moi.. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué pour parler de ce que je ressens donc .. J'ai pensé que le faire à travers une chanson serait le plus simple pour moi et .. Bref j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça ressemble à quelque chose mais .. » Chris gloussa devant le stress qui s'émanait du bouclé et ce dernier releva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux du plus jeune et cru s'y perdre un moment. Il se ressaisit enfin, prenant son courage à deux mains devant l'angoisse qui l'envahissait, mais le sourire tendre de Chris l'encouragea.

Il commença à gratter les cordes de sa guitare et lui fit un dernier sourire gêné avant de fermer les yeux.

_Say… ( Dis...)_  
_Wasn't that a funny day. ( N'est ce pas une drôle de journée )_  
_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you ( Ca alors tu as une drôle de manière à toi ) _  
_A kind of glow, of something new ( Une sorte de lueur, quelque chose de nouveau )_

Il rouvrit les yeux et un sourire respirant le bonheur s'afficha sur son visage.

_Sure... ( Bien sur ) _  
_I'll admit that I'm the same ( Je dois admettre que je suis le même )_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play ( Un autre idiot qui aime jouer aux jeux d'enfants ) _

Il haussa les épaules et Chris ne pu retenir son rire

_And the rules they like to use ( Et les règles qu'ils utilisent )_

_Don't you want the way I feel ( Ne vois tu pas ce que je ressens )_  
_Don't you want the way I feel _  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you ( Ne vois tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi )_

Il le fixait à présent de ses yeux mordorés, remplis d'un sentiment qui faisait frissonner Chris tellement il semblait intense. Il adorait sa façon de chanter, les expressions de son visages, il semblait vivre sa chanson jusqu'au bout, c'était adorable et tellement prenant.

_The sun… ( Le soleil )_  
_Telling me the night is done ( Me dit que la nuit est finie ) _  
_I refuse to let it - stop our fun ( Je refuse de laisser arrêter nos amusements ) _  
_Close your eyes and make it dark again. ( Fermez nos yeux et le retour de l'obscurité )_

_And kiss… ( Et embrasser... ) _  
_There's a thought so how 'bout this ( Il y a une pensée à ce sujet )_  
_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy ( Imaginons que nos lèvres sont des bonbons ) _  
_After all we need sweets every now and then ( Après tout nous avons tous besoin de bonbon de temps en temps )_

Ils rigolèrent tout en ne se quittant toujours pas des yeux et Darren reprit

_Don't you want the way I feel ( Ne vois tu pas ce que je ressens ) _  
_Don't you want the way I feel _  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you ( Ne vois tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi ) _

_Here we are two strangers in a very different place ( Ici nous sommes deux étrangers en un lieu bien différent )_  
_Who knows what will happen…to us next ( Qui sait ce qu'il va se passer.. Pour nous ensuite ) _  
_Here we are with nothing but this little spark ( Nous voici ici avec rien d'autre que cette petite flamme ) _  
_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest ( Il fait trop froid dehors pour éteindre ce feu pour se reposer ) _

_Go… ( Allez ... ) _  
_How so very apropos ( Comment donc très à propos ) _  
_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello ( Au revoir aussitôt que je dis bonjour )_  
_Oh all right, I'll see you later ( Bon d'accord je te verrais plus tard ) _

_It's true… ( C'est vrai )_  
_It's just a fantasy for two ( C'est juste un fantasme à deux ) _  
_But what's the difference if it all could have been true ( Mais quelle est la différence si c'est vrai ) _  
_I guess this is better, ( j'imagine que c'est mieux )_

Darren reprit une grande inspiration et laissa le désire envahir son regard.

_But don't you want the way I feel ( Mais ne vois tu pas ce que je ressens ) _  
_Don't you want the way I feel_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you ( Ne vois tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi ) _

_Oh don't you want the way I feel ( Oh ne vois tu pas ce qe je ressens )_  
_Don't you want the way I feel ( Ne vois tu pas ce que je ressens ) _  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you ( Ne vois tu pas ce que je ressens )_  
_Don't you want the way that I feel for you ( Ne vois tu pas la façon de ce que je ressens pour toi. )_

Il joua les dernières notes et il prit la parole timidement « Chris je ... » En réalité il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, il espérait juste que Chris interviendrait, qu'il dise ou fasse n'importe quoi pour le sortir de ce malaise. Ce qu'il fit.

Il retira la guitare des mains du bouclé et la posa à coté du canapé.

« Chut.. » Murmura Chris tout en passant ses mains dans sa nuque, enfouissant ses doigts dans les boucles sombres de Darren. Il se mit à genoux pour se rapprocher de lui et frôla ses lèvres entrouvertes des siennes, sans le toucher, aucun d'eux ne bougea, ils laissèrent juste leur souffle se rencontrer, s'entrechoquer et se mélanger, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Darren passa ses mains sur les avant bras de l'autre garçon qui le tenait toujours fermement ses mains enfuis dans ses cheveux, lui caressa lentement et colla enfin sa bouche à la sienne, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il tira les lèvres de Chris l'entraînant avec lui lorsqu'il s'allongea, passa ses bras désespérément dans son dos et Chris savoura le gout des lèvres rosées de Darren qu'il avait envie de dévorer, mais il prit son temps, faisant danser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Darren s'écarta légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, il caressa la main de Chris posée dans son cou et sans s'en rendre compte il laissa sortir les mots qui le torturaient depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines..

« Je t'aime _tellement_.. »

Chris se stoppa net, et il sursauta presque. Il ne s'y attendait pas, il n'y croyait pas .. Darren, oui celui qu'il admirait, désirait, chérissait celui qui était drôle gentil, intelligent, beau, talentueux, tendre.. Si parfait .. Venait de lui dire le plus sincèrement possible les mots que chaque personne dans ce monde espère entendre un jour.

Son coeur fut emporté par une vague de chaleur intense et il cru qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement il battait rapidement fort. Il fit alors la seul chose censé dans son esprit embrouillé, il replongea pour un baiser passionné, dévorant ses lèvres sans retenu, la bouche entre ouverte de Darren l'appela à y faire glisser sa langue et il l'enroula autour de la sienne. Un gémissement s'étouffa dans sa gorge et il passa ses mains dans le dos de Chris pour le coller contre son torse. Il le voulait pour lui, oui seulement lui, il était devenu son tout et rien n'y personne ne pourrait le lui arracher.

Chris détacha ses lèvres de celle de Darren et le fixa longuement, il balaya une boucle tombée sur son front et entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau halée de son magnifique, sublime, sexy, ravissant visage, à commencer par son front, ses paupières, ses joues, ses pommettes, le bout de son nez qui le faisait craquer, son menton.. Darren se laissa faire, souriant niaisement au doux contact des lèvres de son amant sur sa peau.

Chris releva les yeux vers ceux mordorés de Darren, remplis de cette petite lueur à vous faire chavirer et il laissa ses lèvres dessiner un sourire chaleureux et tendre, avant de poser sa tête contre son cou et laisser son corps se reposer sur celui du plus vieux. La respiration de ce dernier faisait soulever leur torse collés l'un contre l'autre, il pouvait sentir le coeur de Chris battre contre sa poitrine et seul ce rythme soutenu lui suffisait, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise que lui aussi l'aimait, qu'il était heureux avec lui et toute ces choses, non, il connaissait le corps de Chris, il savait comment il devait l'interpréter, et la façon dont il s'accrochait désespérément et s'offrait à lui était plus beau que tout les mots du monde.

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés qui sentaient la fraise, le laissant s'endormir sur lui, sans doute épuisé par le travail et tout ce mal qu'il s'était donné pour lui offrir cette soirée magique. Il lui embrassa le front et chuchota quelque mots avant de fermer ses yeux à son tour.

« Joyeux noël Chris... »

* * *

**Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Je suppose que certain seront déçus que Chris n'ai rien répondu à la déclaration de Darren, mais ce n'est pas sans raison.**

**Pour la chanson : don't you by Darren criss = lien youtube : /watch?v=ZiiwfIZC2So**

**Je me rends compte que j'en suis déjà à mon chapitre 14 et j'aimerai savoir pour vous quel avenir attend nos deux compères ^^**

**A bientôt pour le prochain ! **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Voili Voilou le chapitre 15 comme promis. **

**Reviews : **

**justmoi59 : thx ^^**

**LNC : mais non ne pleure pas ça ira .. T'as vraiment fait ça ?**

**Lafolleduklaine : Oui il est en train de se darreniser, même si il lui reste quelques réserves, mais elles finiront par partir petit à petit. Darren et ses chansons .. J'avais vraiment envie de les inclure dans l'histoire, et j'ai eu la chance que celle ci se marie bien avec la situation.. En tout cas contente que " l'épisode " noël t'ai plu.**

**NobodySaidIWasEasy : Aussi bien je sais pas, peut être un peu moins romantique.. Mais tout aussi important dans leur relation.**

**DaDa : ma réaction en lisant ta reviews : :D **

**Melanou13 : ouiiii la suite ! ^^ Je deviens ( hem je le suis depuis longtemps mais bon ) une vrai folle du crisscolfer et je ne trouve presque pas de fic sur eux .. sauves moi x)**

**Sekai-GDL : merci, et oui ça fait du bien au moral un peu de romantisme ! :) J'aime que ça se fasse petit à petit, qu'ils se découvrent l'un et l'autre jour après jour, j'espère que ça ne parait pas trop long..**

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek : Merci ^^ je publie un chap ( deux si j'y arrive, ce qui est .. très rare ! ) par semaine.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture et encore merci de lire ma petite fic.**

* * *

« J'espère pouvoir te toucher à nouveau, oui, j'espère pouvoir te considérer encore comme un ami.. Je donnerai tout. »

* * *

La faible lumière du jour fraîchement levé traversant les rideaux du salon s'étalant sur la peau blanche de son visage, l'odeur de vanille qui venait lui chatouiller le nez, la chaleur douce et réconfortante contre son corps sortirent Chris de son sommeil et c'était le plus agréable des réveils. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il était si bien installé sur le corps de son Darren, mais il y était obligé n'est ce pas ? Peu importe, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

« - l' est qu'elle heure.. ? » Marmonna lentement Chris, encore enfermé dans un semi sommeil, contre le torse du brun.

Il sentit la main de Darren lui caresser les cheveux et il répondit d'une voix calme et rauque.

« Pas encore 7 heures. »

« mhmm .. ok, dodo.. »

Il se remua pour mieux se marier au corps du plus vieux indiquant qu'il voulait continuer à dormir, les vibrassions du rire de Darren dans son torse contaminèrent Chris qui releva la tête vers lui.

« T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

« Plus ou moins une heure. »

« T'aurais du me réveiller.. »

Chris reposa sa tête sur son torse et s'apprêta à fermer les yeux lorsque la voix de Darren l'interrompit.

« J'aime te regarder dormir. »

Il releva de nouveau son regard vers ses yeux mordorés, remplis de ce sentiment qui donnait des frissons à Chris, remplis d'affection et d'admiration.

« T'es vraiment mignon. » Reprit Darren avec son grand sourire habituel.

Les joues de Chris se mirent à rougir à vu d'oeil et il enfuis son visage dans le cou de l'autre garçon pour cacher sa honte.

« - porte quoi.. » Fut le seul son qu'il arriva à articuler.

Il se laissa emporter par la chaleur du corps de Darren qui l'apaisait, il était si bien contre lui..

« J'aimerai ne jamais avoir à me lever.. »

« Rien ne t'y oblige. »

Chris ouvrit grand les yeux, l'avait il vraiment dit à voix haute ? Apparemment oui.

« Je.. » Il se frappa mentalement pour reprendre de la contenance « Mon vol est à 10 heure. »

Il se passa les mains sur son visage encore endormi et fixa le brun.

« Tu peux toujours rester. » Le taquina Darren qui aurait aimé que Chris dise oui, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en démordrait pas.

« Oh non, tu ne m'auras pas avec ce regard ! »

Darren gloussa et approcha sa main de son visage, il frôla ses doigts contre sa tempe et la laissa glisser le long de sa joue.

Il l'admira longuement, le mettant mal à l'aise avec son regard insistant altérant entre ses yeux azurs et ses lèvres, il avait envie de l'embrasser comme un fou avant d'être privé de lui et il n'allait d'ailleurs pas se gêner. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever, soulevant légèrement l'autre garçon toujours installé sur lui le faisant s'asseoir.

« Désolé je vais - » Commença Chris embarrassé, il avait passé toute la nuit endormi sur Darren, lui même installé sur le canapé et il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte, il se sentait juste idiot et trop envahissant.

« Non. » L'interrompit le brun tout en lui attrapant le bras pour pas qu'il ne tente de bouger ou se lever. « Restes.. »

« Je.. J'ai passé toute la nuit sur toi, s'en est idiot et .. Embarrassant.. » Rougit de nouveau Chris qui ne savait plus où se mettre, Darren le rendait fou par sa simple présence et il cherchait n'importe quel moyen pour s'échapper, s'évitant ainsi le malaise de son érection matinale contre le corps de l'autre garçon.

« mhm.. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

Il attrapa le visage de Chris en coupe pour le mener jusqu'à ses lèvres et entreprit de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible. Mais mon dieu il aimait tellement l'embrasser il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se contenir, il avait envie de ne jamais s'en détacher, de juste continuer à faire bouger ses lèvres contre celles rosées et douces de Chris, explorer sa bouche avec sa langue, le faisant frissonner de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il l'enroulait autour de la sienne pour une danse chaude et sensuelle.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui, et lâcha finalement ses lèvres pour les poser dans son cou. Chris sursauta sous la chaleur de sa bouche et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Dare.. Je devrai aller m- »

Sa voix fut coupée par un gémissement qu'il ne pu retenir lorsque Darren se mit à sucer avidement le lobe de son oreille, le mordillant et atténua la pression et les picotements avec sa langue. Chris sentit soudain son corps prendre feu, son coeur se mis à battre plus vite à chaque fois qu'il faisait rouler sa langue contre sa peau, et _putain_ il adorait ça. Il sortait à peine du sommeil que Darren le faisait retomber dans un état encore plus doux et lointain, comment pouvait il lui faire autant d'effet simplement avec sa bouche ? Il enfuit une mains dans ses boucles brunes, enfonçant ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu, une chose était sur dans son esprit embrouillé, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrête !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Darren, il savait très bien ce qu'il provoquait et il voulait lui en faire plus, le voir défaillir. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long du dos tremblant de Chris et les passa sous son pull avant de lui retirer, lui laissant un meilleur accès à son torse.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas rester ?.. » Murmura t il à son oreille, le souffle chaud frôlant sa peau.

Chris essaya de toute ses forces de ne pas flancher, il lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête..

Darren l'attira de nouveau contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser profondément, souleva son t shirt, savourant le contact de sa peau chaude sous ses mains. Il pouvait sentir les frissons qui traversaient le dos de Chris sous son étreinte et il avait juste envie de le faire vibrer d'avantage, de l'entendre gémir à nouveau. Il lui suça âprement les lèvres pendant qu'il lui caressait le torse, laissant glisser ses mains le long de ses flans jusqu'à sa taille qu'il attrapa fermement pour le tirer encore vers lui.

Chris haleta contre ses lèvres et cambra le dos pour coller son torse contre le sien, il perdait totalement le contrôle, et l'érection prisonnière de son pantalon devenait plus que douloureuse. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Darren - _Bordel pourquoi on s'est endormi habillé !_ - Mais perdant patience, il tira sans ménagement sur le tissus, faisant sauter les 3 derniers boutons. Un soupire de soulagement quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur le torse de Darren, caressant sa peau halée.

« T'as pas idée.. de.. _- .._ Dare.. ce que tu me fais.. » Sa voix entrecoupée par les halètements qu'il retenait tant bien que mal était suffisante pour que Darren perde toute capacité à se retenir de son coté, il déjeta ses hanches vers l'avant, cognant contre l'entre jambe de Chris qui poussa un faible gémissement à ce contact.

Il sentit soudain des frissons, des vagues de chaleur, des picotements dans son bas ventre, des pulsions l'envahir, c'était si bon et nouveau, l'excitation et le désir avaient pris le dessus sur tout le reste, et il se laissa emporter par le plaisir charnel.

Les mains de Darren frôlèrent son ventre, s'approchant dangereusement de son entre jambe et il émit un son étouffée contre la bouche de Chris quand il sentit l'érection de ce dernier se presser de nouveau contre la sienne. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, il avait qu'une envie, lui arracher tout ses vêtements et le faire monter dans les hauteurs de l'extase, il déjeta à nouveau ses hanches instinctivement, il voulait le sentir d'avantage, il le rendait complètement dingue et les gémissements qui ne cessaient de s'échapper de sa bouche l'encourageait à ne jamais s'arrêter.

« J'ai _tellement_ envie de toi.. »

Tout le corps de Chris trembla frénétiquement lorsque ses mots le percutèrent et il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de Darren, le faisant chavirer en arrière. Il le plaqua sur le canapé, ses épaules cognèrent l'accoudoir mais il s'en foutait royalement, Chris semblait être plus qu'excité et c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Il ouvrit en grand la chemise de Darren, la faisant tomber sur ses épaules et posa ses lèvres sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, mordillant et suçotant sa peau rugueuse par la barbe naissante. Il descendit sa bouche dans son cou, sur ses clavicules jusqu'à son torse, tout en le caressant, faisant de longs vas et viens de son abdomen jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer qui dépassait de son pantalon. Darren grogna de plaisir et les vibrassions profondes dans sa gorge envahirent la bouche de Chris pour se diriger tout droit dans son sexe endurci.

A cet instant il était déjà loin de toute sa lucidité, tout ce qui comptait était Darren gémissant, déjetant ses hanches contre les siennes, maintenant ses fesses de ses mains fermes et puissantes, pressant son érection contre son sexe. Cette sensation à chaque fois qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre faisait bouillir son estomac, comment est ce que ça pouvait être aussi bon et douloureux à la fois ? Son érection frottant contre son jeans le frustrait, il en voulait plus, toujours et encore plus, mais il se sentait déjà si proche.. L'envie qui le consumait depuis des semaines ne faisait qu'amplifier le désir qui l'envahissait. Chris roula ses hanches contre celles de Darren, lui arrachant un autre gémissement, il passa ses mains sur sa taille, enfonçant ses doigts dans son ventre contracté, avant de les descendre à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Oh _putain.._ Chris ! »

La main de Chris se serra contre l'érection de Darren formant une bosse dur contre la paume de sa main, il maudit l'épaisseur de son pantalon, mais bordel c'était déjà si bon, il déjeta sa tête en arrière, relâchant son corps tout entier, laissant le plaisir l'emporter dans un crie rauque et profond. Devant ce spectacle Chris ne tarda pas à le suivre, la chaleur étouffante dans son ventre l'emporta à son tour, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour un dernier gémissement sourd et entrecoupé avant de se laisser tomber sur le corps humide de Darren.

Sa respiration saccadée se calma petit à petit, au rythme de celle de Darren qui soulevait son corps à chaque inspiration. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de bouger, il avait juste envie de rester la pour l'éternité, et de se rendormir, épuisé. Il venait de ruiner son boxer et surement son jeans au passage, mais peu importe, le plaisir l'avait emporté sur la raison bien avant.

Jamais il n'avait vécu une telle intimité avec qui que ce soit avant, il aurait du être effrayé car il se sentait à présent dépendant de Darren et il se montrait de plus en plus vulnérable face à lui. Mais il accepta l'idée que c'était ainsi, il éprouvait quelque chose de fort, de l'amour surement et il sentit son coeur fondre dans sa poitrine à ce mot.

« Hey.. » L'interpella la voix douce et rauque de Darren au bout d'un moment, il lui caressait doucement son front humide, éloignant les mèches de cheveux tombant sur ses sourcils. « T'es sûr de vouloir prendre cet avion ?... »

Chris releva la tête, levant ses yeux embrumés vers lui, indiquant qu'il réfléchissait, puis une lueur sembla passer dans son regard et il se leva, sa tête tournant toujours beaucoup trop pour tenir debout.

« Bordel j'avais complètement oublié ... »

Il trébucha en se cognant contre la table basse et siffla de douleur, faisant glousser Darren.

« Ça te fait rire ? » Geignit Chris honteux et se frottant son tibia.

« Un peu. » Surenchérit le brun avant d'éclater de rire.

Il roula des yeux rougissant et se dirigea en vitesse vers la chambre sous le regard de Darren qui le relooka ses fesses sans aucune gène.

« Ce serait con que tu le rate hein ! » Cria t il depuis le canapé, il put entendre Chris soupirer tout en fouillant dans les tiroirs de sa commode.

« N'y compte même pas, je vais le prendre cette avion. »

Il l'entendit entrer dans la salle de bain, puis au bout de quelques minutes l'eau se mis à couler, il resta là, allongé sur le canapé, il se sentait niaisement heureux, ils avaient passé un cape dans leur relation et intimité et c'était plus que satisfaisant. Les images de Chris sur lui, collant son bassin contre le sien, embrassant son cou et son torse, l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il gémissait ne pouvaient plus quitter son esprit. Il se mordit la lèvres et soupira de contentement, il en était vraiment dingue.

Il attrapa le pull du châtain qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur la table basse quelques minutes plus tôt et huma le parfum qui s'en émanait et c'était tout simplement l'une des rares chose qui l'apaisait autant.

Il baissa soudain les yeux vers son entrejambe et fit une grimace en sentant l'humidité de son caleçon, puis se résigna finalement à aller se changer.

* * *

« Darren .. Lâches mon sac. »

« T'es sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment y aller ? Si ça se passe mal tu m'appelles ok ? Ou je viens te chercher ! »

Darren et Chris étaient devant l'escalier de pierre menant à la grande porte marron, le beau brun l'avait suivit jusqu'en bas, habillé simplement d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un vieux pull qu'il avait enfilé après leur doux moment d'égarement. Il tenait fermement son sac, ayant trouvé l'excuse de lui porter jusqu'à la rue, mais même une fois arrivés en bas il ne pouvait se résigner à le lâcher.

« Oui. Et remontes, tu vas attraper froid. »

« Je m'en fou. »

« Et les gens nous regardent bizarrement .. » Chuchota Chris tout en lançant un regard discret aux passants.

« J'en m'en fou aussi. » Répondit Darren tout en faisant la moue.

Il se sentait si triste et inquiet de savoir que Chris allait partir, même si ce n'était que pour deux jours, c'était deux jours de trop loin de lui.. Il était égoïste certes de penser comme ça, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir se passer de lui si longtemps.

Chris gloussa, il avait beau vouloir paraître autoritaire, ses cheveux bouclés décoiffés son pantalon de pyjama tortue ninja et l'expression de cocker sur son visage le faisait craquer.

« Allez ne sois pas idiot, je vais vraiment finir par le rater si ça continu.. »

« C'était un peu le but en fait. »

Il soupira bruyamment et se décida enfin à poser le sac à terre. Avant que Chris n'ait le temps de le prendre il l'entraîna contre lui, le serrant intensément.

« Tu vas me manquer... »

« Je ne pars que deux jours Dare.. Tu pourras toujours me téléphoner et m'écrire. »

Chris essayait de se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait, ils n'étaient pas mariés, ils pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre non ?

Darren s'éloigna soudain de lui, tenant ses épaules fermement « Vraiment ? »

Les lèvres du châtain esquissèrent un sourire « Pas 24/24h ! Profites de ta famille aussi. »

Darren eu une hésitation puis répondit par un simple « Okay. »

Il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Chris jusqu'aux siennes et les tint comme si sa vie en dépendait, la chaleur de ses doigts l'apaisait, il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher.

Un taxi se gara à coté du trottoir et il sentit son ventre se tordre, il ne voulait définitivement pas le voir partir.

Chris se retourna pour regarder la voiture jaune « Allé .. » Il retira ses mains de l'emprise du brun et avant qu'une expression de chien battu envahisse de nouveau son visage, il les posa sur ses joues rougies par le froid et lui déposa un baiser long et tendre. Lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres il sentit la bouche du brun l'appeler à se coller de nouveau à lui, mais il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas, où il serait incapable de partir. Il sentit son coeur de serrer dans sa poitrine et retira ses mains de son visage pour prendre son sac. « Ne fais pas n'importe quoi en mon absence, d'accord ? »

« M'ouais. » Répondit Darren qui avait mis ses mains dans les poches larges de son pantalon de pyjama, se retenant ainsi de s'en servir pour retenir l'autre garçon.

Ils se firent un dernier sourire avant que Chris ne mette sa valise dans le coffre du taxi et monte à l'arrière. Il lança un dernier regard à Darren à travers la vitre avant de s'éloigner loin de l'appartement, loin de l'upper east side et surtout, loin lui.

* * *

Darren passa le reste de la mâtinée à ranger l'appartement, ou du moins essayer, il était presque midi, il n'était pas encore lavé et il restait de la cire de bougie sur pratiquement tout les meubles. L'appartement lui semblait si triste et vide sans Chris... Il avait l'impression de se transformer en mec nase et dépendant qu'on voit dans les comédies romantiques, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il attrapa son portable posé sur la table basse et chercha le nom de Chris dans son répertoire, il se pinça les lèvres, retenant de toute ses forces l'envie de lui écrire.

« Fait chier ! » Il le jeta sur le canapé avant de craquer et partit pendre une bonne douche froide.

L'eau froide sur sa peau n'avait pas suffit à lui faire oublier que Chris ne serait pas là avec lui, que pouvait il bien faire en attendant ? C'était noël donc il n'allait pas travailler, regarder un disney serait une bonne idée, mais il avait pris l'habitude de les regarder avec lui. Il se décida à se faire un chocolat chaud, ceci l'occuperait quelques minutes, il ouvrit le placard à la recherche d'une tasse et remarqua le mugg qu'il avait offert à Chris était manquant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il couru dans le salon pour récupérer son portable précédemment abandonné sur le canapé.

Après avoir envoyé son message fière de lui, il se dit qu'il allait appeler sa meilleure amie pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël, ou alors ce n'était encore qu'une excuse pour tuer le temps.

« Joyeux NOEL ! » Cria t il dans le téléphone lorsqu'elle décrocha, ne lui laissant pas le temps de placer ne serait qu'un mot.

« Merci à toi aussi Dare mais aujourd'hui c'est le réveillon, mais bon... Chris est avec toi ? »

Il s'assit sur le canapé et soupira

« Non, il est parti ce matin.. »

« Vraiment ?! Je pensais qu'il serait resté avec toi vu que tu es seul. »

« Il ne le sait pas. »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il avait l'air si heureux pour moi quand je lui ais dit que j'inviterai mes parents, j'ai pas osé lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir.. Puis - »

« Sa famille lui manque. » Le coupa Amy.

« Ouais. »

Un silence pesant s'installa avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Bon écoutes Darrenounet - » Darren toussa, faisant glousser la jeune fille « Viens, on est que Jo' et moi, te savoir seul me déprime. »

« Non c'est bon, je vais pas venir vous gâcher votre noël. »

« Fermes la et viens ! »

« Okay. »

« T'es pas si difficile à convaincre finalement. »

« Ouais j'ai la dalle.. »

Amy éclata de rire « A tout à l'heure alors. »

* * *

Chris récupéra la suite de son sommeil dans l'avion, lui évitant de se concentrer sur ses peurs telles que " Et si il s'écrase ? " ou encore essayer d'oublier le fait que son voisin ne cessait de le regarder étrangement, de regarder les télés qui lui donnaient le tournis et l'envie horrible de faire pipi, il détestait les toilettes des avions.

6 heures 45 de vol plus tard il était arrivé à Los Angeles, il lui restait encore un bus d'une heure à prendre jusqu'à Clovis, et lorsqu'il sortit de l'aéroport, retrouvant cet endroit qu'il avait abandonné quelques mois plus tôt il fut partagé entre l'angoisse et la nostalgie. Dans le bus il s'attarda sur le décor extérieur rien n'avait changé, c'était comme si il n'était jamais parti, mais il était bel et bien parti, et tout avait finalement changé.

Lorsqu'il vit le panneau "CLOVIS" son estomac se contracta dans son abdomen, son coeur se mis à battre plus rapidement, était ce de la peur ? Ou simplement le plaisir de retrouver sa famille ? Il n'en savait rien, il aurait juste aimé que Darren soit à coté de lui à ce moment, pour lui attraper fermement la main et lui faire son grand sourire qu'il aimait tant.. Mais il n'était pas là et il devait pas se reposer sans cesse sur lui, il devait apprendre à surmonter les choses seul, Darren ne serait pas éternellement à ses cotés après tout.

Lorsque le bus se gara près de l'arrêt, il pu apercevoir au loin ses parents et sa soeur attendant patiemment, et leur silhouettes floues, lui suffirent pour le faire se précipiter hors du véhicule. Il descendit les quelques marches le plus rapidement possible, avant de courir vers eux, il jeta son sac à terre nonchalamment et sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle le serra intensément, rattrapant tout ce temps passer sans se voir.

« Mon chéri tu nous a tellement manqué.. »

Il aurait pu jurer entendre un sanglot venir de sa bouche et ceci suffit pour faire monter un flot de larmes à ses yeux. Elle le libéra de son étreinte pour lui essuyer ses joues humides et lui fit son sourire, celui qu'elle lui faisait depuis tout petit, celui d'une mère aimante.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi .. Énormément »

Il se tourna vers son père, pour l'enlacer à son tour et sa petite soeur qu'il serra tellement fort qu'elle se moqua de lui.

« Papa et maman ont invité tout le monde ! Même tonton Wayne ! »

« Ah oui ? » Demanda t il avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers ses parents, cachant sa grimace à sa petite soeur et chuchota « Vous l'avez vraiment invité ? »

Son père lui fit une tape affectueuse dans le dos « Ils avaient tous envie de te revoir, tout comme nous, on est vraiment content que tu sois rentré. »

Il lui fit un sourire triste.

« Moi aussi.. Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soit. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain, qui devrait arriver en milieu de semaine ! **

**Bisous !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou à tous !**

**De retour pour le chap 16 .. **

**Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, mais il se devait d'être traité en un seul.**

**Bref ! **

**Reviews : **

**Aliice-Klaine : Et oui, mais ils auront beau se battre, ils n'y arriveront pas forcement ^^.. Pour Chris à voir dans ce chap.**

**NobodySaidItWasEasy : Darren va se sentir bien seul sans Chris ^^**

**LNC : Merci ! Oui .. Les chapitres vraiment plus que prévus !**

**Safyra33 : Merci beaucoup :) Contente de savoir que ma petite fic te plait ! Et bien voila la suite ! Heureusement pour Darrenounet il a toujours ses amis pour voler à sa rescousse.**

**Marinemaelys : Comme on dit, se quitter pour mieux se retrouver, à voir si ce sera le cas pour ces deux zozo :)**

**Sekai-GDL : Oui Chris a beau essayer de l'ignorer, toute sa vie tourne autour du petit bouclé, chose qu'il comprendra progressivement.**

**Encore merci à tous pour suivre ma petite ( plus si petite que ça finalement ) histoire ! 100 reviews, ça fait plaisir :D J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que les chapitres précédents.. Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« Ton visage sera encré dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit, je ne t'oublierai pas. »

* * *

Une fois devant sa maison, Chris sentit son ventre se tordre, le fait de revenir dans cet univers qu'il avait laissé dernière lui après son départ lui faisait étrangement peur. Et si il regrettait d'être parti ? Si au contraire il ne s'y sentait plus à sa place ? Il essaya de repousser l'angoisse qui l'envahissait, il avait prit confiance en lui ces derniers mois, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre par ses craintes.

Alors qu'il était figé devant la porte d'entrée, Hannah lui attrapa chaleureusement la main, accompagné d'un grand sourire et Chris soupira de soulagement.

A peine avait il franchi le pas de la porte qu'une masse de bras le serrèrent, des visages familiers l'embrassèrent et lui souhaitèrent un bon retour au sein de sa famille. Finalement toute la pression disparut instantanément, il avait bien fait de revenir.

Il eut le droit au « Tu as grandi ! » de la part de ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis minimum trois ans, des « Oh mais ça n'a que la peau sur les os c't'affaire ! » de la part de sa grand mère ou encore des « Tu as vu des stars ? Tu nous a ramené des cadeaux ?» de la part de ses cousines.

Il avait oublié à qu'elle point la chaleur d'un foyer et d'une famille pouvait lui réchauffer le cœur, c'était chez lui, la maison de son enfance, de ses souvenirs.. Il parla longuement avec ses parents sur son récent poste au New York Times, sa mère se mit à pleurer comme à chaque fois qu'elle était fière de son fils, et ses oncles et tantes le félicitèrent.

En début de soirée, il s'était assis sur le canapé avec sa petite sœur, elle lui montrait les photos qu'elle avait pris à Halloween juste après son départ à New York, et il aurait aimé être là pour la voir déguisée en barbie robot.

« Et toi ? Tu t'es déguisé en quoi ? » Lui demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne l'ai pas fêté, mais le prochain on le fera ensemble, je ne veux pas rater ça ! »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Il lui sourit tendrement, sa sœur avait été l'une des rares personnes à ne jamais lui avoir tourné le dos, peu importe ce qui était arrivé, comment avait il pu la laisser ?

« Tu as fait quoi à New York ? C'est beau ? Tu as vu des gens célèbres ? Tu as été faire du patin à glace ? »

Il gloussa devant la masse de questions que débitait sa sœur sans même reprendre son souffle et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« J'ai pris plein de photos pour toi. »

« Chris on ne va pas tarder à passer à table, vous nous rejoindrez dans le salon ? » L'interpella Karyn sa mère.

« Oui maman, on arrive dans deux minutes. » Il reposa ses yeux sur sa petite sœur et la vit son regard fixé sur son téléphone, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qu'elle était cette expression étrange sur son visage.

« C'est qui Darren chéri ? »

« De quoi tu .. - Quoi ? »

Il posa ses yeux sur son portable à son tour et vit un message qu'il avait reçu à 13:18 de Darren ajouté d'un " chéri " et d'un cœur.

« Il... Je vais le tuer .. » Marmonna t il pour lui même, fermant les yeux et reprenant une grande inspiration pour garder son calme.

« C'est ton petit ami ? »

Il se leva précipitamment et attrapa la main de sa sœur.

« Non – Non ce n'est pas mon petit ami, allé viens ils nous attendent. »

« Mais et les photos ? »

« Plus tard. »

Il essaya d'ignorer les questions de sa sœur sur ce mystérieux Darren dont il n'avait parlé à personne, en réalité ses parents pensaient qu'il habitait toujours cet appartement de Brooklyn, il n'avait pas osé à l'époque leur dire qu'il s'était installé avec un parfait inconnu, et au fil du temps il n'avait plus sentit le besoin de leur dire du tout.

« Alors où est ce que tu vis à New York ? » Demanda son oncle Wayne, la fouine de la famille au moment du dessert. Il fallait toujours qu'il fourre son nez partout et se mêle de tout, et malgré le fait que Chris ait éloigné le sujet de New York tout le long du repas, il allait bel et bien y passer.

« A Brooklyn George, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Répondit sa mère à sa place.

« En réalité.. » Sa mère se tourna vers lui intriguée « Je me suis installé dans l'upper east side il y a .. 3 mois.. »

Une partie de la table se tut, du moins ceux qui étaient de son coté et qui suivait d'une oreille la conversation.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Karyn alors qu'elle servait du gâteau à la vieille tante Giana.

« Mais comment ? » Surenchérit son père.

Et voilà comment Chris en était arrivé aux questions qu'il voulait éviter en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« C'est une longue histoire - Tu veux du cidre ? » Demanda t il d'un air innocent à son père pour tenter de changer de sujet.

« Moi, je veux savoir. »

Chris lança un regard noir à son oncle, bordel pourquoi n'avait il pas été placé à l'autre bout de la table.

« Ce n'est pas trop cher ? » Reprit Karyn inquiète de savoir comment son fils pouvait se payer un appartement dans un tel quartier.

« Je gagne plus qu'avant maintenant pour commencer.. »

« Et avant ? » Demanda son oncle.

Il allait vraiment l'étouffer avec sa cuillère.

Chris s'éclaircit la gorge.

« En collocation. »

« Avec qui ?! » S'interrogèrent ses parents choqués et une sœur à son père qui apparemment suivait elle aussi.

« On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? Je suis fatigué.. »

« Sûrement avec la personne qui t'as fait ça. » Tous se retournèrent vers l'oncle Wayne qui parlait la bouche pleine tout en indiquant de sa cuillère pleine de gâteau le cou de Chris. « Bein oui, je ne délire pas, j'ai bu que du vin ! »

Chris toussota, bougeant les épaules mal à l'aise, essayant de remonter le col de son pull discrètement.

« Ah les jeunes, c'est ce qu'on appelle des suçons mon grand ! Et tu ne vas pas me dire que tu les as fait tout seul. »

Chris resta figé, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche close, le regard insistant de ses parents sur lui, de sa sœur, ses oncles et tantes le glacèrent sur place, par chance la moitié de la famille à l'autre bout de la table n'avait pas entendu, mais ce ne serait tarder.

« C'est Darren chéri avec un cœur ? »

Sa sœur brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé avec sa question qui le frappa telle une bombe.

« Je sors de table. » Il jeta sa serviette, traînant bruyamment sa chaise contre le carrelage en se relevant et passa dans la cuisine.

« Oh non non non ! Christopher Paul Colfer ! Tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça. »

Sa mère se leva précipitamment pour le suivre et elle le rejoignit dans la pièce à coté.

Lorsqu'elle arriva elle le vit à coté de l'évier, un verre d'eau à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Chris, mon chéri, je pense qu'on va devoir parler tout les deux, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça timidement en hochant la tête lentement. Elle s'approcha de lui, tira le banc de sous la table de la cuisine et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

« Racontes moi tout, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? »

Il prit place à ses cotés et soupira.

« J'en sais rien, j'avais peur de votre réaction.. »

« Tu ne fais rien de mal pour payer cet appartement rassures moi ?! » S'inquiéta sa mère, les yeux écarquillés et une main posée sur son cœur.

Il la fixa d'un air exaspéré « Non, maman. »

« Alors, qui est donc ce Darren chéri avec un cœur ? » Ajouta t elle avec un sourire taquin, faisant sourire son fils à son tour. Elle avait réussi à le mettre d'avantage à l'aise, c'était un début, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle avait été sa confidente pendant si longtemps.

« Darren tout court, c'est mieux. » Gloussa le garçon baissant ses yeux sur ses mains qu'il bougeait nerveusement.

« Qui est donc ? »

« Un gars.. Que j'ai rencontré par hasard, on voulait le même appart' et le proprio nous a proposé de faire de la colocation, c'est tout. » Il roula des yeux pendant son récit, essayant de faire passer ça comme la chose la plus banale et sans importance mais ses joues rougissantes le trahirent.

« C'est vraiment tout ? » Ajouta sa mère tout en levant un sourcil.

« C'est.. Je... »

Elle lui attrapa sa main gauche, le faisant arrêter de mélanger ses doigts entre eux, la chaleur de la main de sa mère le rassura, il la regarda, et son regard l'encouragea à continuer.

« On est un peu ensemble.. »

« Un peu ? Chris c'est important ces choses là, tu aurais du m'en parler.. »

« C'est... C'est Vraiment super gênant, si je ne voulais pas en parler c'est parce que de un, c'est ma vie privée et de deux je voulais éviter ce qui s'est passé à table.. Non mais tu as vu leur regard ?! »

« Tu es sûr que c'est quelqu'un de fiable au moins ? Il a quel age ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? »

Chris se passa la main dans la nuque, mal à l'aise de toute ces questions, mais il devait répondre à sa mère, il lui devait au moins ça.

« Oui je peux lui faire confiance, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai décidé de postuler pour le NYT... C'est quelqu'un de bien.. Il a 25 ans, même si on dirait qu'il en a à peine 20. » Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à lui et reprit « Il boss dans un magasin de musique, tu l'entendrais jouer maman, il est incroyable.. »

Sa mère lui sourit d'un air attendri, elle n'avait pas vu son fils avec une expression aussi douce et enjouée sur son visage depuis bien longtemps, et savoir que la bas quelqu'un était là pour le faire sourire la rendait heureuse et rassurée.

« Mais n'en parle pas aux autres s'il te plait.. Je n'ai pas envie qu'oncle Wayne me soûle avec ça, d'accord ? »

Elle le fixa d'un regard qui voulait dire, je suis désolée, puis ses yeux se déposèrent sur le cou de son fils « Comment a t il pu voir ça depuis sa place .. J'étais à coté de toi et je n'ai rien vu.. »

« Maman ! » S'écria Chris les joues écarlates, sa main plaquée contre son cou.

Il allait définitivement tuer Darren !

Elle se leva et posa sa main douce sur sa joue.

« J'aimerais que tu nous le présente un jour mon chéri, je serais rassurée de connaître celui qui partage ta vie. »

« Uhm... D'accord.. »

« Tu es heureux au moins ? »

Les mots qui s'apprêtèrent à sortir de sa bouche se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, une multitude de flash se projetèrent dans son esprit, tout ces moments à rire tout les deux, les soirées avec ses amis, ces soirs où ils avaient regardé des disney blottis l'un contre l'autre et le sourire de Darren qu'il aimait plus que tout.. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de sa mère qui le fixait à la fois intriguée et inquiète.

« Oui, je suis heureux là bas. »

« Bien.. » Elle lui passa une main derrière l'épaule pour l'inviter à se lever « Allé, retournons dans le salon. »

« Non je vais.. Je vais aller dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. »

« C'est vrai, tu dois être épuisé. »

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque la voix de sa mère le stoppa à nouveau.

« Dis moi.. Vous vous protégez au moins ? »

Il se retourna brusquement, lui lança un regard offensé et ne su quoi répondre, il se retourna juste à nouveau hâtivement pour reprendre la direction de sa chambre.

Darren était officiellement sur la liste des personnes dont il devait se venger, il avait dépassé même ce mec qui lui avait vidé une poubelle sur la tête dans le couloir du lycée il y avait quatre années de ça.

Il pénétra enfin dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Rien n'avait changé, toujours les mêmes posters, les mêmes peluches sur son étagèrent, sa bibliothèque avait par contre quant à elle quelques trous, les livres qu'il avait emmené avec lui lors de son départ.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, bien diffèrent du deux places qu'il partageait avec Darren, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le bouclé dormait systématiquement avec lui, comment était ce arrivé ? Il secoua la tête, éloignant les images de Darren dormant collé contre lui, ses bras enlacés autour de sa taille et attrapa son téléphone, il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir.

* * *

Darren était avachi sur le canapé d'Amy dans son grand loft, une bouteille de bière dans la main gauche, bougeant l'autre dans tout les sens pendant qu'il débitait tout un discours depuis plus de dix minutes. Joey et la jeune fille essayaient tant bien que mal de s'y intéresser, mais une fois leur ami éméché, il n'était plus contrôlable.

« Non mais vous comprenez pas. Je me sens comme quand le dernier Harry potter est sorti. Tu sais combien j'étais triste hein Amy. »

« Oui Dare.. » Répondit la jeune fille poliment.

« Bein la c'est pareil.. Quand le dernier Harry Potter est sorti c'était genre ma jeunesse qui partait avec ! Putain c'était horrible, en plus Rogue meurt .. Et Hedwige ! Et là Chris est parti et .. Bordel c'est un petit bout de moi qui est parti avec .. Tu comprends ? Une partie de moi qui.. »

« Qui est parti avec, oui Dare. »

« T'es _trop_ intelligente.. Tu le sais ça ? » s'étonna t il avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Ouais je le sais, et je sais aussi que tu vas aller dormir. »

« J'ai pas sommeil, faut que je lui souhaite un joyeux noël en plus. »

Amy se pencha pour atteindre sa main et lui arracha sa bouteille de bière. « Commences par arrêter de boire, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça. »

« Ouais.. Putain je me sens comme Raiponce sans son lézard ou.. Non c'est un caméléon.. J'ai perdu - »

« Ce petit bout de toi, _je_ sais. » Amy l'aida à se lever pour le guider jusqu'au balcon. « Prends un peu l'air okay ? Tu l'appellera après. »

Elle rejoignit Joey qui était allongé à coté de la table basse.

« Je sais que c'est notre pote, mais .. Putain Am' ! »

« J'allais pas le laisser passer noël tout seul, puis il était cool avant de commencer à boire. »

Elle se blotti contre son petit ami guettant toujours d'un œil attentif que Darren ne se prendrait pas pour une chauve souris en essayant de sauter du balcon.

« Ouais jusqu'à 20 heures quoi. » Reprit Joey riant tout de même au comportement de son meilleur ami.

« Il est vraiment.. » Commença Amy

« Accro ? Déprimant ? » La coupa le jeune homme.

« Amoureux ! » Elle lui frappa le bras et rit à son tour. « Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il ferait si ils venaient à se séparer.. »

« Ouais, j'aime bien Chris en plus.. Mais bon, il a survécu avec Mia. »

« Il a eu du mal Jo'.. Et il avait Chris avec lui. » Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Joey et soupira « Tu crois que je devrais lui dire pour le nouvel an ? »

« Non, il viendra pas si tu le fais. »

« Ouais.. »

Ils restèrent quelque minutes profitant que Darren ne les soûlait pas avec ses discours sans aucun sens lorsque la sonnerie du portable de ce dernier retentit depuis la poche de son manteau posé sur le canapé.

Amy se leva pour le récupérer et vit " Chris " s'afficher sur l'écran, elle décrocha et eu le droit au meilleur accueil.

« Dare Je vais te tuer ! »

« Joyeux noël Chris. » Elle sourit d'avance à la réaction qu'il aurait de tomber sur elle et se demanda ce que Darren avait bien pu faire encore une fois.

« Amy ?! Je.. Désolé je croyais que.. Je me suis.. »

« Non non tu ne t'es pas trompé, juste - » Elle fit une pause pour regarder Darren de l'autre coté de la porte fenêtre – il prend l'air. »

« Mais.. Pourquoi il est avec toi ? » Demanda t il confus.

« Je vais te le passer ce sera plus simple. »

Elle se dirigea vers le balcon et tendit le portable au bouclé qui était le regard perdu dans le vide, zieutant vaguement les lumières de la ville.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, tu sais ton petit bout. »

Il se tourna vers elle avec de grands yeux, et un sourire resplendissant étira ses lèvres. Il attrapa rapidement le téléphone et le colla à son oreille.

« Chriiiis ! Joyeu - »

« T'es ivre ?! »

Il se stoppa et se mordit les lèvres, il pouvait imaginer le regard noir du châtain et se sentait comme un enfant prit en flagrant délie ..

« Un peu.. »

Il ne lui servait à rien de mentir, Chris était capable de reconnaître si il était heureux, fatigué, triste, angoissé, ivre rien qu'au son de sa voix.

« Okay donc beaucoup. Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser une journée... Bref, pourquoi t'es pas avec t'es parents ? » Un deuxième silence prit place « Dare ? » insista Chris qui perdait patience.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas venir, donc je l'ai passé avec Am' et Jo'. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit... »

La voix de Chris devint alors plus douce.

« Je voulais pas que tu culpabilises à cause de ça, mais on s'en fou, okay ? Ça va toi ? Ça se passe bien ? »

Il put l'entendre hésiter et angoissa soudainement, ça n'allait vraiment pas ?

« Disons que grâce à toi, j'ai eu le droit à un interrogatoire en plein repas de famille ... »

Darren éclata de rire essayant pourtant de toutes ses forces de se retenir, mais rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas.

« Te mares pas Dare ! C'était pas drôle et surtout trop embarrassant ! »

« J'aurais aimé voir ta tête.. » gloussa de nouveau le bouclé, s'essuyant les larmes que lui avaient provoqué ses rires.

« Et .. Sans parler des... »

« Des ? » Demanda t il d'un ton clairement moqueur.

« Te fous pas de moi, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.. Je les avais pas remarqué.. Je te déteste ! »

« Il fallait bien que je marque mon territoire.. » Bouda faussement Darren avant d'adoucir sa voix et d'ajouter « Puis.. ça avait plutôt l'air de te plaire ce matin. »

Il put entendre le souffle de Chris se couper, il aurait aimé être près de lui à ce moment pour voir l'expression de son visage, il adorait le taquiner et le charrier, il était si mignon lorsqu'il rougissait timidement.

Chris tenta d'ignorer la dernière partie de la phrase et s'éclaircit la gorge « C'est un repas de famille.. Et je suis pas un chien, t'as pas à laisser ton empreinte ! »

« Tu me traites bien de cocker et de caniche.. »

« Ça c'est parce que tu fais toujours tes yeux de grenouilles et que tu ne te coiffe jamais.. »

« Je suis une grenouille maintenant ?! » S'écria Darren.

Chris gloussa de l'autre coté du téléphone et Darren sentit son cœur fondre, il aimait son rire, il avait mis tellement de temps à l'entendre rire sincèrement, qu'il en profitait à chaque fois qu'il y avait droit.

« Tu me manque.. » Murmura t il avant de s'en rendre compte, il devait paraître collant et complètement dépendant mais peu importe, il était déjà trop bourré et fatigué pour être lucide.

Chris ne répondit rien sur le coup puis reprit finalement quelques secondes plus tard « Je suis encore énervé contre toi je te rappel. »

« Tu me manque quand même. »

« Je rentre après demain.. » Il attendit que Darren dise quelque chose, mais rien, peut être l'avait il vexé « Je vais allé me coucher, fais en autant okay ? J'ai pas envie de retrouver un zombi quand je vais rentrer.. »

« Ouais, ok. »

« Bonne nuit Dare. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Darren raccrocha et colla son poing contre ses lèvres, le regard perdu.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Amy qui l'avait rejoint.

Il resta un moment silencieux puis passa devant elle pour rejoindre le salon et récupérer sa veste.

« Je vais rentrer, passez un bon noël. »

« Dare.. t'es bourré, et t'as vu l'heure.. Et c'est noël ! Tu trouveras jamais un taxi de libre. »

Il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'elle put bien lui dire, il lança un regard à son ami Joey qui s'était assis sur le canapé et lui fit un signe avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Darren... »

Il se retourna finalement vers Amy qui semblait plus inquiète que jamais.

« J'ai besoin de rentrer ok ? Je t'écris quand j'arrive snoopy. »

Il sortit, attendit patiemment l'ascenseur et une fois dedans, une fois loin d'eux, une fois seul, il soupira bruyamment tout en plaquant ses deux mains sur son visage, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était encore bien loin de son état normal, il sentait son crane cogner et ses yeux divaguer, mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici, il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui, chez eux, de s'endormir dans les draps de Chris et de serrer intensément son oreiller qui sentait son shampoing à la fraise.

* * *

10h17

Chris bougea lentement dans son lit, il sortit son bras de sous sa couette à la recherche d'un corps chaud et rassurant, tâtant le matelas, mais rien, il avait beau chercher sa main ne cognait que contre des draps froids et vides. Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et fronça les sourcils, il s'assit sur son lit et réalisa soudain.

Darren n'était pas auprès de lui, il était à Clovis, dans son lit d'adolescent, loin de New York, loin du garçon qui avait hanté ses rêves toute la nuit, et pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivée il se sentit envahir par de la nostalgie. La nostalgie de ce petit appartement désordonné par un colocataire aux cheveux bouclés et au sourire ravissant dormant blotti contre lui toutes les nuits.

Il dirigea ses yeux sur son portable reposant sur la table de chevet à coté des trois livres qu'il devait lire avant le lundi suivant et l'attrapa. A sa grande surprise il n'avait aucun message de Darren, leur dernière conversation lui traversa l'esprit, il avait peut être été trop distant encore une fois. Il avait beau essayer de faire des efforts, il n'y arrivait pas toujours, certaines barrières refusaient de se baisser.

Il parcourut sa messagerie et afficha le texto qu'il avait reçu la veille du bouclé, qu'il n'avait pas lu d'ailleurs, trop énervé et trop occupé à lui en vouloir.

Darren 13h18

24.12.12

J'ai fait une découverte ce matin ou midi. Bref y'a 2 minutes. Un certain Chris est parti en Californie et pas les mains vides ! T'as prévu de penser à moi au petit déj, lorsque t'auras passé la nuit à rêver de combien je suis merveilleux ? Peut être que tu pourras expliquer à belle maman qui est ce super mec avec qui tu vis:)

( Qu'est ce que tu penses de mon nouveau nom ? Je voulais mettre le plus beau, merveilleux, talentueux, mais ça faisait trop long.. J'aurais aimé voir ta tête... )

Il se sentit si nul et honteux lorsqu'il posa son portable sur ses genoux, il avait été trop excessif dans sa réaction, Darren et lui étaient.. Presque.. Ensembles et il devait commencer à agir comme tel. Mais tout lui paraissait si nouveau et inconnu, une partie de lui refusait de se laisser aller dans cette relation dont il ne sortirait pas indemne, mais une autre lui suppliait de laisser faire les choses, d'accepter l'affection que voulait lui offrir Darren et de la lui rendre.

Il finit par sortir de son lit et emmena avec lui son fameux mugg " I LIVE WITH A GREAT GUY ", son précieux comme aimait le charrier le plus vieux imitant Golhum.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon où étaient déjà installés son oncle Wayne et sa femme, il roula des yeux, espérant qu'il ne lui sortirait pas l'une de ses remarques salaces.

Par chance il y échappa, et il alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine ou il remplit son mugg de café. Sa mère entra et lui embrassa le front.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui. »

Chris n'était jamais très bavard au réveil, quoi que Darren le forçait généralement à parler en lui posant une montagne de questions, mais il échappait ainsi au récit de ses rêves farfelus sur la petite sirène s'envolant sur un ballet et abandonnant Polochon.

Sa mère s'installa en face de lui et commença à éplucher les pommes de terres pour le repas du midi.

« Ton vol est à qu'elle heure ? » Demanda Karyn, sortant Chris de ses pensées avec un sourire bêtement heureux sur le visage.

« Ce soir à 23 heures. »

« Ton ami sera là pour te récupérer à l'aéroport demain matin ? Je ne serais pas rassurée que tu rentres seul alors qu'il fera encore nuit. »

« Maman .. »

« Quoi ? Je demande juste. »

« J'en sais rien.. Et j'ai plus douze ans, je peux rentrer seul en taxi à 6 heure du matin dans New York, personne ne vas m'enlever. » Il but une gorgée de son café et soupira de satisfaction. « Puis je ne vais pas demander à Dare de se lever tôt pour moi, il boss sûrement. »

Sa mère lui sourit amusée et il se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« Je serais curieuse de connaître ce garçon, tu n'as jamais prêté grâce à qui que ce soit avant. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« A quoi est ce qu'il ressemble ? » Continua sa mère avec un grand sourire déjà bien trop curieuse pour s'arrêter.

Chris n'allait apparemment pas pouvoir éviter un nouvel interrogatoire, plus vite il aurait répondu plus vite ce sera fini.

« Il est brun. »

« Oh fais un effort tout de même. »

Il fut heureusement sauvé par son père qui appela sa mère en renfort pour trouver un tire bouchon et avant de sortir elle lui fit un clin d'œil et chuchota « Jolie mugg. »

Il passa le reste de la mâtiné à prendre sa douche, parler avec sa sœur, lui montrer les photos promises la veille. Sur les coups de 13 heures ils se mirent à table, heureusement cette fois il n'eut pas à subir la honte qu'il avait du essuyer la veille portant un pull à col roulé et le repas se passa dans la joie et les rires forts de son père.

Vers quinze heures ses cousines, les enfants et ses tantes décidèrent de sortir prendre l'air et profiter de l'esprit de noël qui régnait dans Clovis, son père et la plupart de ses oncles restèrent à tables, un peu trop joyeux, il se décida donc à suivre le pas et sortir également.

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un petit parc pour regarder les enfants jouer et il continua son chemin, dans l'idée de redécouvrir la ville qui l'avait tant effrayé.

Tout lui semblait si paisible et innocent, l'époque où il était la risée de tous paraissait loin, malgré que certaines cicatrices restaient encore bien profondes. Il marcha en direction du centre ville, zieutant les maisons autour de lui, il n'était parti que quelques mois, mais ça lui semblait être des années. Il s'était habitué au rythme de New York, au brouhaha incessant, aux klaxons bruyants des taxis et d'une certaine manière ça lui manquait. Ou peut être que ce qui lui manquait réellement n'avait rien à voir avec la ville, ou un mode de vie, mais tout simplement une frimousse bouclée qui était venue basculer son quotidien.

Il prit presque du plaisir à se promener dans le centre ville, tout était fermé évidemment un 25 décembre, ce qui donnait un autre visage, plus calme de la ville. Il aperçut cependant une boulangerie au loin et quelques personnes attendre devant. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continu son chemin, se rapprochant progressivement.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque le son d'une voix l'interpella, elle était étrangement familière, il la connaissait, d'où ? Il n'était pas sûr, mais elle lui provoquait un sentiment étrange. Il releva la tête et détailla mieux que précédemment les visages des 3 personnes devant cette petite boulangerie. Les deux premiers ne lui disaient vraiment rien, quant au 3 ème -

Son corps se raidit soudain, ses yeux restèrent figés, comme glacés sur la silhouette, son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge, et il fut incapable de bouger.

Une masse douloureuse lui traversa le corps et il cru chavirer, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il resta immobile un moment avant de reprendre une grande inspiration et de trouver la force pour faire demi tour. Mais ses pieds semblaient scotchés au bitume, son corps se mis à trembler et lorsque le jeune homme en question se tourna vers lui, il sursauta et se retourna précipitamment pour rebrousser chemin.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, non, c'était impossible, il était parti ! Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien son visage agressif et renfrogné qu'il avait aperçu, sa voix grave et perçante qu'il avait entendu. Les images de cette nuit qu'il avait longtemps essayé d'oublié, celle qui le hantait les mauvais jours de pluies, le frappèrent de pleine force. Dann Ford était celui dont le pied avait heurté ses côtes à de nombreuses reprises ce soir là, brisant également son nez et son arcades sourcilières, ses blessures semblèrent se rouvrir à la vu de son visage et Chris suffoqua.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration devenir douloureuse, son estomac le brûlait et lui donnait la sensation d'une pierre dans son abdomen. Après s'être éloigné suffisamment pour se sentir en sécurité, il se dirigea dans un chemin étroit à l'abri des regards et laissa sortir tout cette angoisse qui le consumait.

Il régurgita le peu de chose qu'il avait mangé quelques heures plus tôt et resta là, se soutenant de ses mains sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Le stresse diminua peu à peu, il prit de grandes inspirations et se passa les mains sur son visage encore crispé par la peur. Il sentait les larmes monter aux coins de ses yeux mais il les repoussa de toutes ses forces, il ne voulait pas de ça, il n'était pas si faible, il avait dépasser les démons de son passé.

Il sortit son portable rangé dans la poche arrière de son jeans, cherchant de ses mains tremblantes dans son répertoire et il fit la seul chose logique dans son esprit.

Il entreprit de reprendre son chemin jusqu'à chez lui d'un pas hâtif écoutant les bips de la sonneries retentir dans son oreille, une première, une deuxième, une troisième... Une quatrième.. Il s'apprêta à raccrocher lorsqu'une voix endormie traversa son téléphone.

« Chris ? »

Le son de la voix de Darren détendit instantanément tout son corps et la pression sembla le libérer violemment. Les larmes qu'il avait repoussé tant bien que mal se mirent à glisser sur ses joues et il renifla avant même d'avoir retenu un sanglot de transpercer sa gorge.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

« Parles moi s'il te plait.. »

Il pouvait déceler l'inquiétude et la peur dans le ton de Darren et s'en voulu de l'avoir appelé, pourquoi avait il fait ça ?

« Si.. Si ça va. » Il s'arrêta devant un banc et s'assit épuisé par toutes les émotions.. « Je.. J'avais juste besoin de.. » Sa voix se brisa et il ferma les yeux avant de reprendre une grande inspiration et repousser un nouveau sanglot qui menaçait ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiète.. »

« Rien.. J'avais juste envie de te parler un peu. »

« Chris … »

Il ne voulait pas, il ne devait plus paraître si faible, même si il détestait lui mentir, il préférait encore ça que l'inquiéter inutilement.

« Je t'assure, il n'y a rien. »

« Ta voix me dit le contraire, je ne te connais pas que depuis hier.. »

Chris soupira intérieurement, à quoi bon mentir ? Darren et lui se connaissaient par cœur..

« Le mal du pays on va dire.. »

Il s'essuya les larmes qui avaient envahi ses joues et se frotta ses yeux rougies.

« Je savais que j'aurais pas du te laisser partir seul, putain.. »

« Dare, arrêtes, je te dis que tout va bien. »

« Mais - »

« Parles moi de ton noël.. »

Il avait besoin qu'il lui change les idées, il voulait juste entendre son entrain et sa joie habituelle, lui permettant d'imaginer son grand sourire et ses yeux noisettes pétillants.

« … »

« S'il te plaît. »

« D'accord.. » Darren capitula, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer et insister. « Je suis juste allé chez Amy hier, elle avait fait un truc .. trop bon à manger, je lui ais demandé de t'en garder, puis, je ne me rappel pas trop du reste en fait. »

Chris soupira « T'es vraiment incorrigible.. »

« Je sais, mais tu t'ennuierais sinon. »

« Peut être. »

Darren pouffa dans le téléphone ce qui esquissa un sourire sur le visage du châtain.

« Chris. »

« Oui ? »

« Ton lit est nul sans toi dedans. »

Darren l'entendit rire et un sourire attendris envahit de nouveau son visage, objectif atteint.

« Le mien n'était pas terrible non plus. »

« Uhm, J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble ton ancienne chambre. »

« Tu la découvrira la prochaine fois. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Chris venait il de l'inviter chez lui ?

« Okay, je retiens. » Reprit il enfin de sa voix enjouée après avoir rassemblé ses esprits.

« CHRIS ! » La voix de sa soeur l'appela depuis le bout de la rue, elle couru vers lui. « Maman te cherchait partout, on rentre. »

« D'accord j'arrive. »

Il lui sourit, soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas venue assez prêt pour remarqué ses yeux meurtris par les pleures, et la regarda repartir en direction de la maison Colfer.

« Serait ce mini Chris que je viens t'entendre ? »

« Oui, Hannah. »

Il se leva enfin du banc et prit le chemin du retour.

« Je vais te laisser, avant qu'on me pose 1000 questions sur Darren chéri avec un coeur. »

Darren éclata de rire et s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de reprendre son sérieux.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est sexy. »

« T'as pas idée. »

Chris l'entendit rire à nouveau et son coeur semblait comme reprendre vie, il aimait tellement le son de sa voix et son rire était tellement communicatif, qu'il avait l'impression d'oublier tout ses problèmes et le monde qui l'entourait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. La peur qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait aperçut l'un de ses fantômes du passé semblait s'être évadée, remplacée par un sentiment chaud et piquant dans son ventre.

« Fais attention à toi. » Reprit le brun au bout d'un moment.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me dire de faire attention ? » Rit Chris, se demandant réellement pourquoi est ce qu'on le couvait autant.

« Parce que t'es pas capable de faire deux pas sans te cogner dans une table basse ? » Se moqua Darren, lui ramenant à l'esprit les images du doux réveil de la veille.

Chris bafouilla quelques mots et réussi à formuler « C'est arrivé qu'une fois.. »

« Uhm Uhm.. Allé rentre chez toi avant de te faire mal. »

« M'ouais ... A demain Dare. »

« A demain, et n'oublies pas de me ramener un cadeau. »

Chris gloussa de nouveau et reprit la parole avant qu'il ne raccroche.

« Dare ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoula à une vitesse surprenante, Chris ne vit pas le temps passer et tenta de profiter au maximum des dernières heures avec sa soeur. Tous étaient rentrés, ce qui lui avait permis de passer un repas en famille, seul avec ses parents et Hannah, comme avant. Il leur raconta avec plus de détail sa rencontre avec Darren, comment il avait du s'habituer au garçon qui était venu apporter du désordre dans sa vie, et pourtant qui le rendait plus heureux chaque jour. Leur promettant de leur présenter, même si il appréhendait le comportement de ce dernier devant ses parents.

21 heures arrivèrent finalement, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et ils partirent en direction de Los Angeles.

Chris ne s'attarda pas cette fois sur le décor extérieur déjà plongé dans l'obscurité, il passa le trajet, sa tête appuyée contre la vitre froide et humide, les yeux fermés, bercé par le bourdonnement du moteur de la voiture. Il se demanda si Darren était déjà couché, est ce qu'il dormait ? Regardait il bob l'éponge comme tout les mardi soir ? Ou grattait il les cordes de sa guitare, levant ses grands yeux au ciel à la recherche de paroles ?

Les lumières défilant sur ses paupières le sortirent de son semi-sommeil dans lequel il était et il ouvrit les yeux, les rivant sur l'aéroport de L.A.

Ses parents et sa soeur l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la limite tolérée, où il les serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, essayant de garder le souvenir de leur étreintes.

« Reviens vite nous voir, d'accord ? »

« Oui , je vais essayer. »

Il les embrassa chacun leur tour et attrapa son sac.

« Tu as bien ton passport ? Ton billet ? »

« Oui et oui. »

Dit il tout en roulant des yeux à sa mère. Elle le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

« On t'aime très fort Chris. »

« Moi aussi maman.. Mais là je vais rater mon avion.. »

Elle le libéra et lui sourit tristement avant de le regarder s'éloigner. Il avait l'impression de revivre son départ d'il y a plusieurs mois, la seule différence c'est qu'il était heureux cette fois de retrouver New York.

* * *

4h00

Darren sortit de son lit, encore bien trop fatigué pour tenir debout, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour le retour de Chris. Il rangea donc l'appartement, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il fit même le lit !

5h00

Il se coiffa exceptionnellement, s'habilla de son manteau en cuir et prit le chemin de l'aéroport de New York. Il était presque sûr que Chris allait le sermonner d'être venu le chercher, qu'il pouvait très bien rentrer seul, mais il était incapable d'attendre. Il prit par contre la résolution de lui éviter toute démonstration en public, même si il mourrait d'envie de l'enlacer, l'embrasser, le câliner, il attendrait.

5h45

Darren était à présent dans le hall de l'aéroport, étrangement nerveux, ces deux jours sans lui avaient parut être une éternité, il avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces adolescents allant à son premier rencart, c'était ridicule. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés sur combien il était nase et qu'il avait envie de manger un croissant, il aperçut au loin le magnifique garçon qui lui avait tellement manqué. Il eut envie de courir vers lui et de lui sauter dans les bras, mais il se pinça les lèvres essayant de contenir l'envie qui le dévorait et attendit patiemment. Plus Chris se rapprochait de lui et plus le sourire du brun s'agrandissait, le châtain quant à lui paraissait épuisé.

Quand il fut assez près de lui pour l'entendre il dit avec sa voix toujours aussi enjouée « Salut, passé un bon - »

Sa voix fut coupée par le manteau de Chris qui se colla contre son menton. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne, Chris avait lâché son sac, se fichant que n'importe qui pourrait le ramasser et partir en courant avec, et avait attiré Darren contre lui pour le câlin le plus intense, doux et pourtant si douloureux.

Il sentit le souffle du garçon dans son cou, ses mains dans son dos le serraient intensément, et la surprise sur son visage se transforma en un regard plein de douceur, d'affection et de désir. Avant qu'il ne puisse à son tour resserrer ses bras autour du corps de Chris, ce dernier se recula pour attraper son visage en coupe et il l'embrassa langoureusement. Quelques voyageurs les regardèrent de travers, mais il ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

Le coeur de Darren prit feu dans sa poitrine, il était si surpris, et heureux, il avait envie de sauter partout, mais les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes étaient bien meilleures.

Chris finit par détacher sa bouche de la sienne, plongea ses yeux azurs tristes dans ceux mordorés du brun encore dans sa bulle de paradis et murmura d'une voix douce et brisée.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

* * *

Ce soir là, pour la toute première fois, Darren ne se colla pas à l'autre garçon pendant son sommeil, pour la simple raison que Chris était déjà lui même enlacé fermement autour du corps du brun, essayant de consumer ce manque intense et douloureux qu'il avait ressenti durant ses misérables et pourtant si longs deux jours d'absence.

* * *

**Voili voilou chap 16 terminé ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu ... A bientôt pour le prochain :) **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec un peu de retard ( pardon ) pour le chap .. 17 ? Déjà ! ^^**

**Encore merci de lire et d'apprécier ma fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**Reviews : **

**Yunoki : Et oui ça leur arrive :p**

**Lafolleduklaine : Pour le je t'aime de Chris.. A venir, quand ? Ahah, au bon moment ? ;) Pour les phrases au début de chaque chapitre, elles ont un rapport avec quelque chose qui interviendra dans l'histoire. En tout cas contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu :)**

**LNC : et oui il lui a manqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé :D**

**Safyra33 : Des retrouvailles comme je les aime ( et oui moi l'incurable romantique ! ) **

**NobodySaidIfWasEasy : Il lui fallait bien ça pour qu'il assume le petit ! ^^ **

**TheHometownGlory : merci ! **

**marinemaelys : Oui, ils en avaient besoin ^^**

**Sekai-GDL : Merci beaucoup :) une séparation nécessaire pour faire avancer leur relation, Chris se montrera d'ailleurs plus entreprenant ( bien plus ) à l'avenir. La rencontre avec Dann était importante dans le sens où les "démons" de son passé sont toujours présents, ils ne disparaîtront pas, la seule différence est que maintenant il a Darren avec lui contre ça. Ecrire les passages sur sa relation avec sa mère ma beaucoup amusé :) et il y en aura surement d'autre. J'espère que ce chapitre la te plaira autant ! **

**Bref fini mon blabla, je vous laisse lire celui ci, moins "important" que le précédent, mais il n'est pas la pour rien non plus ( voyons ! ) une journée dans le quotidien de Darren et Chris après une petit absence, qu'est ce que ça donne ? A découvrir :)**

* * *

« J'ai touché et je me suis brûlé... »

* * *

Chris était rentré depuis 3 jours et ce samedi il avait eu le droit à un jour de congé, tellement heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, Darren avait demandé sa journée également à son patron. C'est pourquoi, ce matin là, il avait prévu de faire sa première grasse mâtiné depuis une éternité, mais apparemment le bouclé ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

**9h56**

Chris sentit un poids sur son visage, quelque chose le frappa et le réveilla brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils de douleur, c'est alors qu'il comprit que ce qui venait de le violenter était le bras de Darren, toujours endormi, vivant un rêve mouvementé.

Il repoussa le bras du brun qui lui paru peser une tonne et se frotta le front.

« ... Quand je pense que je m'étais promis que jamais je ne redormirai avec lui... »

Il donna un coup sur le torse de Darren qui grogna et se tortilla un peu. Chris soupira et le secoua pour le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute.

« Mmhm.. Chris.. suis fatigué.. » marmonna t il en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller et essayant de repousser l'autre garçon.

« Ça il fallait y penser avant de me frapper, lèves toi ! »

Il arracha la couette du lit et Darren se recroquevilla en boule.

« J'ai froiiiiid ! » geignit il ouvrant les yeux péniblement et les rivant d'un air suppliant sur Chris.

« Je m'en fiche. »

« T'es cruel.. »

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit ses yeux mi ouverts aveuglés par la lumière du jour, les cheveux en bataille et vit Chris le regarder furieux.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? » Darren s'approcha alors doucement de lui et tenta de passer sa main dans la nuque du châtain mais il la repoussa instantanément.

« Tu ne me touche plus pendant minimum une heure ! »

« Qu..- Une heure ?! » Apparemment ça avait suffit pour le réveiller totalement. « T'es malade ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? »

Il se frotta les yeux, vérifiant qu'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar, ne pas toucher Chris pendant 10 minutes était déjà impossible !

« Si j'ai une bosse à cause de toi, ce ne sera pas une heure mais 24. »

Le brun gloussa lorsqu'il vit la marque rouge sur son front et se retint en rencontrant son regard noir.

« Pardon.. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois. » Il prit en coupe le visage de Chris qui détourna le regard, boudant. « Allé ne me fais pas la tête. » Il embrassa son front suivi d'un sourire éblouissant « Voilà guéri ! »

« pff .. T'es nul. » Chris rit à son tour, tout de même amusé par l'idiotie attendrissante de Darren

« Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. »

Il resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire exactement, attendait il quelque chose ? Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la déclaration que lui avait fait Darren lors de la fameuse soirée et se voyait mal le faire après qu'il ait failli lui faire un cocard. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Demanda le brun, impatient de connaître le programme de sa journée.

« Je vais sûrement aller en ville, j'ai besoin de remplir mon armoire, tu veux venir ? Tes jeans déchirés me font de la peine.. »

« Uhm... Te voir essayer toute sorte de pantalons aussi moulants les uns que les autres.. Ouais je viens ! »

Darren l'embrassa tendrement et sentit les lèvres de Chris sourire contre les siennes.

« Qui a dit que j'essaierai des pantalons moulants.. »

« Parce que tu mets que ça, et que putain.. Ça te fait un cul magnifique ! »

Il rougit furieusement et l'embrassa à son tour, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche brûlante de Darren qui ronronna de plaisir. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Chris pour l'attirer contre lui et le faire chavirer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse entreprendre son plan pour pouvoir le câliner et le peloter une bonne partie de la mâtiné, ce dernier éloigna ses mains de son corps.

« T'as déjà oublié ? » Il pointa la marque rouge sur son front.

« Ok.. »

Chris se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je m'en fout je peux toujours te mater. » Lança Darren depuis le lit, les yeux braqués sur ses fesses.

Surpris, il se retourna et se cogna le pied dans la porte de la chambre le faisant siffler de douleur. Darren éclata de rire et sauta hors du lit pour le rejoindre.

« Quand je te dis que tu ne peux pas faire deux pas sans te cogner.. » souffla t il dans le cou de Chris qui vexé par sa moquerie ne s'attarda pas à lui répondre. Il s'installa 10 minutes plus tard sur le canapé avec un bol de céréales et regarda l'une de ses émissions minables de télé réalité.

« C'est pourri. » bougonna Darren, avachi contre Chris piquant quand il le pouvait sa cuillère pour manger ses céréales, qui quant à lui était captivé à 100% par la télévision.

« Ouais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu regardes ? » Il le fixa avec un sourcil levé.

« Parce que ça rend accro. »

« M'ouais.. Avoues que tu mattes ces putains de mecs musclés ! »

« Ouais. »

« C'est vrai ?! »

« Non. »

Chris se tourna enfin vers Darren, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Il adorait le charrier, si le brun le déstabilisait en le mettant mal à l'aise, pour lui la facilité était de le rendre jaloux.

« Ok .. Tu l'auras cherché .. ! »

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte Chris fut sauvagement attaqué par les mains de Darren sur son ventre, le torturant sans pitié. Les rires provoqués par les chatouilles incessantes que lui infligeait le plus vieux le firent basculer sur le canapé et il réussit à s'échapper avant de finir par tomber par terre.

« Dare ! Laisses moi ! » Cria t il entre deux éclats de rire alors qu'il se dirigeait en courant vers la chambre, essayant de ne pas tomber en se prenant les pieds dans les vêtement du brun qui traînaient pas terre.

« DarkDarren à l'attaaaaque ! »

Chris gloussa, évitant toujours les chatouilles de Darren qui le pourchassa jusqu'à la salle de bain. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant place à des derniers éclats de rire avant un silence soudain provoqué par des baisers brûlants.

**11h36**

Darren était devant le miroir toujours pas coiffé et en caleçon, rasant méticuleusement son visage, tandis que Chris était à coté, appliqué à ce que ses cheveux soient parfaitement laqués. Il posa sa bombe de laque sur l'évier et jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui semblait concentré au maximum. Les grimaces qu'il faisait pour éviter de se couper et tendre la peau de son visage s'ajoutant à la masse de mousse à rasée l'amusèrent, et il était bien décidé à se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer une heure plus tôt..

Darren approcha les lames de son visage et Chris fit glisser son index contre sa peau halée, de ses cotes jusqu'à sa hanche, provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps du brun.

« Chris.. »

« Oui ? » Répondit il avec un sourire taquin.

« Si tu me déconcentre je vais me frotter contre toi comme un petit chat. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. »

Darren dirigea son regard sur lui, levant les sourcils indiquant clairement qu'il le sous estimait.

« Ok Ok. »

Il replaça ses yeux sur son reflet pour finir de se raser lorsqu'il entendit l'autre garçon murmurer pendant qu'il fouillait dans l'armoire de toilette.

« Quelle menace... »

Chris sursauta lorsque le rasoir heurta le rebord de l'évier, et Darren passa ses mains dans sa nuque. Lorsqu'il vit sa joue recouverte de ce produit mousseux se rapprocher de la sienne il ferma les yeux et fronça son nez pointu.

« Non ! Darren non ! »

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer mais les mains de Darren le tenaient fermement, et il approcha son visage du sien, partageant généreusement sa mousse à rasée. Chris poussa un cri avant de faire une grimace dégoûtée.

« C'est agréable hein ? » Se moqua son agresseur quand il lâcha prise et admira son œuvre. La joue gauche de Chris était à présent recouverte de mousse, il en avait même jusque dans la racine de ses cheveux et la grimace qu'il faisait était juste la plus satisfaisante et mignonne.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te déteste ? » Râla il tout en passant sa main sur sa joue pour retirer le plus gros du produit.

« Oui, au moins une fois par jour. » Darren pouffa et reprit son rasoir en main. « Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de moi. »

« T'es mal placé pour me dire ça ! » Il s'essuya la joue avec une serviette la jeta à la figure du bouclé. « Dans 5 minutes je sors, tant pi si tu n'es pas prêt. »

« Rancunier Chris ? »

**11h58**

Ils quittèrent l'appartement, finalement Chris avait attendu patiemment Darren devant la porte d'entrée, et avait été remercié par un grand sourire et un baiser sur sa joue précédemment attaquée. Il prirent le métro pour rejoindre Manhattan, Darren lui fit écouter les dernières chansons qu'il avait écrit pour la pièce qu'il montait, profitant de partager ses écouteurs avec lui pour le coller plus que nécessaire. Alors qu'il embrassait le coin de ses lèvres après l'avoir vu rire à l'une de ses blagues idiotes il réalisa. Depuis que Chris partageait sa vie, rien n'avait changé, mais tout semblait être différent. le métro n'était plus aussi fatigant et inconfortable qu'avant lorsqu'il était rempli à craquer aux heures de pointe, ce n'était plus irritant, c'était juste un moyen de profiter de cette proximité avec lui. Les rues de New York n'étaient plus ornés de passants pressés, indifférents de le bousculer ou non, elles étaient juste un endroit où il pouvait marcher main dans la main avec celui qui hantait ses pensées jours et nuits. Et les fastfoods n'étaient plus là où il allait parce qu'il ne savait pas où manger d'autre avec son porte monnaie casi vide, il y allait par choix, pour faire goûter le premier hamburger depuis des années à son .. petit ami ?

**13h06**

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Pas moi.. »

« Oh allé Chris, ça fait combien de temps ? 1 an ? 1 an et demi ? »

« 5 ans. »

« Quoi ?! »

Darren et Chris étaient dans un fastfood où il avait l'habitude de venir avec Joey avant, fière d'avoir réussi à convaincre le châtain de le faire y entrer. Il avait même réussi à négocier de lui faire manger un hamburger, évidemment ça n'avait pas été sans prix.

« Ne cris pas comme ça.. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave. »

« C'est pire qu'un crime tu veux dire ! Mais pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?! »

Chris roula des yeux, Darren était vraiment le garçon le plus gourmand qu'il avait rencontré. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir ou le brun passa la commande, trépignant d'excitation d'avance de le voir manger ce fameux sandwich.

Une fois servis ils s'installèrent à une table près de l'une des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue.

« Putain... J'ai le droit de prendre une photo ? Amy ne me croira jamais sinon. » Darren le fixait avec de grands yeux, n'y croyant toujours pas.

« Arrêtes ça ou je ne le mange pas. » Rit Chris alors qu'il avait à peine prit le hamburger entre ses mains.

« Dans quelques années quand tu seras le plus connu et sexy écrivains elle vaudra de l'or ! »

« Mais oui bien sûr, allé manges au lieu de me fixer. » Il détourna le regard gêné.

« Après, je ne veux pas rater ça ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et mordit finalement dans le sandwich.

« Victoire ! Enfin ! »

Chris se retint de rire, essayant d'avaler ce qu'il avait en bouche avant et passa sa serviette sur ses lèvres, n'étant plus habitué à manger ce genre de chose sans en mettre partout.

« Je vais pouvoir mourir la conscience tranquille. »

« J'ai le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire à t'entendre.. »

« Pire ! »

« Idiot. »

Il secoua la tête, abasourdi par cet entrain qu'avait Darren de lui faire manger un simple hamburger, mais pour lui c'était une victoire de plus, une barrière de plus de brisée, même si ça paraissait anodin et insignifiant.

« Au fait c'est toujours bon pour le nouvel an ? Tu viens avec moi ? »

Demanda Darren alors qu'il attaquait ses frittes.

« Oui, je ne travail pas le 31 de toute façon. »

« Okay, Amy te demandera sûrement de venir à l'avance pour faire de toi son esclave, comme elle le fait avec tout ceux qui ont le malheur d'être en congé ce jour là. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.. »

« Oh allé Chris, elle t'adore, tout le monde t'adore en fait... Puis tu verras son putain d'immense loft avant qu'il ne soit rempli par une centaine de mec bourrés. » Il sourit d'avance à la réaction qu'aurait le châtain à la fin de la phrase, lui était habitué aux soirées du réveillon que faisait sa meilleur amie, mais Chris sûrement pas.

« … Je crois que je travail en fait. »

Dit rapidement Chris avant de coller ses lèvres à la paille de son verre de coca.

« Trop tard, je lui dirais de venir te chercher à l'appart si il le faut. »

Alors qu'il admirait le plus jeune rire innocemment, Darren remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul, un type d'une vingtaine d'années à une table dans le coin faisait de même depuis un bon moment. C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il essayait d'ignorer depuis un moment. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable, magnifique et délicat que Chris, il avait juste espéré aussi égoïste que que c'était, qu'il serait le seul s'en rendre compte. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce blond le matait bel et bien et un autre mec dans le métro plus tôt dans la matinée, l'avait bel et bien également admiré, attendris par son rire. Il n'avait jamais été de nature à être jaloux avant, mais avec lui, c'était incontrôlable. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul, et l'idée qu'un jour Chris rencontre quelqu'un qui lui apporterait d'avantage, lui plairait d'avantage lui transperçait le coeur violemment.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Chris le fixait inquiet et attrapa sa main chaleureusement. Darren fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit le contact de sa peau blanche contre la sienne et essaya de reprendre confiance en lui avant de lui sourire amoureusement.

« Si j'étais juste.. Bref, t'as prévu d'aller me traîner dans qu'elle boutique ? »

« Eh c'est toi qui voulais venir ! »

Il rigola et resserra ses doigts autour de la main toujours posée sur la sienne et lança un regard noir au type qui n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux, le faisant finalement se retourner. Putain il détestait ça, il se sentait minable, mais peu importe, aussi ridicule qu'il était, il préférait ça que risquer un jour de le perdre.

**14h22**

« Chris essayes ça ! »

« Hors de question ! »

« Allé.. »

Chris avait traîné Darren dans déjà quatre boutiques, il lui servait plus de porte sacs qu'autre chose, mais ça ne n'empêchait pas ce dernier de vouloir lui faire essayer tout ce qu'il voyait.

« S'il te plaît.. »

Darren le fixa avec son regard de cocker dépressif et il ne put que succomber, comme à chaque fois, et il le maudit de le manipuler ainsi.

« D'accord... Mais on avait un marché tu te rappel ? »

« Ouais, tu manges mcdo si tu me choisis mes fringues. »

« C'est ça, donc vas essayer ce que je t'ai pris au lieu d'inverser les rôles. »

Il s'exécuta et partit en direction des cabines d'essayages. Chris le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire attendris, tout semblait normal, Darren, lui, eux, sortir ensemble, manger ensemble, faire les boutiques ensemble... Comment avaient ils réussi à en arriver là ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se sentait si bien.

« Alors ? Ça donne quoi ? »

Chris l'avait rejoint et attendait patiemment de l'autre coté de la porte de la cabine avant d'aller essayer ce qu'il avait pris pour lui.

« Je me sens serré .. Comment je suis censé bouger la dedans ? »

« Non c'est juste que tu ne portes que des pantalons _trop_ larges » Il roula des yeux « Allé montres moi. »

Darren finit par ouvrir et lui montra le résultat, pas trop convaincu, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive son regard mi choqué mi admiratif.

« O.. Okay, quand on rentre tu brûles les autres ! »

« Tu trouves ça vraiment bon ? »

Demanda t il alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour se regarder dans le miroir. Chris laissa tomber ses yeux instinctivement le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et se racla la gorge.

« Oui.. Oui ça l'est. »

Il rougit quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait en plus du double sens de sa phrase et détourna les yeux. Le brun se tourna vers lui et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui avait provoquer le rouge sur ses joues et sourit fière de lui.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de me- »

« Non » Le coupa Chris, doublement gêné. « Définitivement pas. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il fut aspiré dans la cabine en un geste rapide.

« Dare qu'est ce qu- »

Il referma la porte et le plaqua contre l'une des parois.

Une bouche chaude et humide vint se coller à la sienne et il frissonna de plaisir comme à chaque fois que Darren l'embrassait. Il laissa tomber les cintres qu'il tenait précédemment et passa ses mains dans sa nuque, plongeant ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes.

« T'as conscience d'où on est ? » Chuchota Chris lorsque la langue de Darren libéra la sienne.

« Séance d'essayage un peu spécial.. C'est tout. » Répondit ce dernier tout naturellement avec un sourire narquois.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir les boutons du caban de Chris lentement, tout en déposant de doux baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de laisser tomber le manteau lâchement sur le sol.

Son souffle s'accéléra alors que les lèvres de Darren suçait la peau de son cou, et il sentit des mains froides passer sous sa chemise. Il sursauta au contact et resserra son étreinte autour de son cou.

« T'es complètement dingue.. »

« mhmm.. A qui la faute ? »

« Il ne va pas tarder à revenir tu sais.. » Gloussa Chris avant de récoler ses lèvres à celle de Darren qui se recula quelques secondes plus tard un sourcil levé.

« Qui ça ? »

« Voici la taille 2. »

L'interrompit une voix se rapprochant des cabines.

Le brun lança un regard offensé dans la direction de la voix puis vers Chris.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient nous faire chier celui la ? » Chuchota t il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le vendeur se racla la gorge et Chris se trémoussa entre Darren et la paroi pour se libérer avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il bafouilla un faible « Merci. » la chemise débraillée, les joues écarlates et un sourire plus qu'embarrassé.

« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? » Demanda le jeune homme froidement après lui avoir donné le vêtement.

« Un peu d'intimité.. » Marmonna Darren dans son coin, avant de recevoir un discret coup de pied de Chris qui se retint de rire.

« Pas pour le moment, merci. »

« Je reste à votre disposition pour tout renseignement. »

L'homme s'éloigna en leur lançant un dernier regard offusqué et Darren entraîna de nouveau le plus jeune par la taille dans la cabine.

« Arrêtes ça Dare. »

« Il faut bien que je t'enlève tes fringues pour que tu essayes.. »

« Sauf que je n'ai pas besoin d'enlever ma chemise pour essayer un gilet. » Rit Chris avant de le laisser tout de même embrasser ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, ses clavicules... Faire les boutiques avec Darren était finalement plus plaisant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

**15h13**

Après avoir essayé une trentaine de vêtements pour n'en choisir que six au final, Darren réussit à faire entrer le second dans un magasin de jeux vidéos. Il était clair que Chris ne se sentait pas dans son élément, il jouait aux jeux un peu nuls qu'il avait sur son portable mais pour le reste.. Il s'en passait très bien. Darren quant à lui semblait en admiration devant tout ceux qu'il voyait, racontant au châtain combien ils étaient tous extraordinaires. Il décrocha au milieu de son récit sur mario et sortit son téléphone.

« Chris j'ai le droit d'en prendre combien ? »

« ... T'es vraiment qu'un enfant. »

« Je peux pas choisir, je les aime tous autant .. »

Darren le fixait avec plus ou moins 5 boîtiers entre ses mains provoquant un soupire chez Chris qui ne daigna pas le regarder, absorbé par son téléphone.

« Deux. »

« C'est tout ?! »

« Tu me demandes, je te réponds. »

Il fit la moue, triste de devoir choisir et se dirigea enfin vers la caisse. Quelques minutes plus tard il rejoignit Chris qui l'attendait dehors, dans le froid toujours aussi hivernal en cette période de l'année et fut intrigué de le voir toujours avec son portable en main.

« T'écris à qui comme ça ? »

« Je réponds, nuance. » Se moqua le châtain avant de lui prendre chaleureusement la main en direction du premier café qu'ils trouveraient pour se réchauffer. Darren sourit à la fois surpris et heureux que Chris semble plus entreprenant qu'auparavant avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'un début et reprit.

« Tu devrais te marier avec. »

« Qui ? »

« Amber. »

« Ce n'est pas elle. »

Il se tourna vers lui ses sourcils épais froncés, se demandant clairement à qui il pouvait bien écrire alors qu'il était avec lui. Chris parlait peu, il n'était pas vraiment proche de ses amis, et ses parents écrivaient toujours leur sms en majuscules et en dix minutes dans leurs meilleurs jours.

« Qui alors ? »

Chris gloussa, Darren se laissait il emporter par sa curiosité ? « Liam »

« Q-QUOI ?! Depuis quand t'as son numéro au juste ? » Il se stoppa, tirant sur la main de l'autre garçon pour l'arrêter à son tour et attendit sa réponse avec la plus grande impatience de toute sa vie. Il devait passer pour un mec jaloux, maladif, possessif, mais il s'en foutait, il n'aimait pas ce type, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il plaisait à Chris. Bordel pourquoi est ce qu'il lui parlait ?

Alors qu'une masse de question tournait dans son esprit Chris leva les yeux ciel.

« Depuis que Amy lui a donné.. Tu lui diras au passage que j'adore qu'on me fasse ça. »

« Putain, ouais. Mais t'es pas obligé de lui répondre. »

« Il est sexy. »

Chris se mordit la lèvre, cachant son sourire et vit les yeux mordorés de Darren devenir sombres, s'ouvrant d'avantage, pour un regard choqué, vexé et furieux.

« Tu.. » Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa tête, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, à part faire manger son poing à cet enfoiré de Liam.

« Ça c'est pour le coup de la mousse à raser. » Se moqua Chris avant de resserrer ses doigts autour de la main crispée de Darren, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et surenchérit avec un « Rancunier Dare ? »

« ... Je me vengerai ! »

« Je sais. » Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue rougie et froide et reprit sa route vers le café français, entraînant avec lui un Darren vexé et en pleine élaboration d'une tentative de meurtre envers Liam.

**18h45**

Après avoir passé une bonne partie du reste de l'après midi devant un café bien chaud à parler travail, amis et soirée du nouvel an approchant à grand pas, ils avaient fini par prendre le métro direction leur petit appartement. Chris s'était empressé de ranger soigneusement ses tout nouveaux vêtements, ainsi que ceux du bouclé avant qu'ils ne deviennent de vulgaires bouts de tissu froissés en boule. Alors qu'il pliait les jeans de Darren il se rendit compte que seul une partie de ses vêtements se trouvait à présent dans son armoire. Ils dormaient maintenant toutes les nuits ensemble, à vrai dire son ex chambre ne lui servait plus du tout, à part pour entasser son bordel permanent. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se dirigea dans le salon où jouait Darren à l'un de ses nouveaux jeux, crachant des insultes incompréhensibles contre la télévision.

« Dare ? »

« Uhm ? »

Chris s'approcha timidement, le plus vieux resta les yeux figés sur l'écran, apparemment trop captivé pour lui donner son attention.

« Je me demandais... » Il ne vit pas de réaction de sa part, alors il reprit « C'est peut être débile mais, tu ne dors plus trop dans ta chambre et donc ... » mal à l'aise il se passa la main dans sa nuque pour se détendre « Enfin.. Tu voudrais mettre le reste de tes affaires dans la mienne ? »

Darren s'arrêta brusquement d'appuyer sur les touches de sa manette et tourna la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux noisettes et sa bouche entrouverte.

Chris ne su pas comment prendre sa réaction et se retourna en direction de la chambre. « Oublis ça. »

Il entendit la manette tomber sur le sol et Darren sauta par dessus le canapé pour le rejoindre.

« Attends, t'es sérieux ? » Il lui attrapa l'épaule pour le faire se retourner « Tu veux vraiment qu'on.. Je sais pas qu'on partage une chambre officiellement ? »

« C'était juste une idée, vu que tu n'utilises plus la tienne mais, c'est idiot.. »

« Non ça ne l'est pas. » Il lui prit la main tendrement et rencontra son regard azur effrayé. Il savait pertinemment que ça avait du beaucoup lui demander de prendre cette initiative et il se devait d'en faire autant pour lui, pour eux. « C'est ce que font les couples non ? »

« Les couples ? » Chris haussa les sourcils surpris, le mot couple se mit à résonner dans sa tête, à clignoter devant ses yeux, il avait longtemps espéré qu'ils pourraient se considérer comme tel, mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Mais maintenant que Darren, SON Darren le disait, ça sonnait simplement comme une évidence. Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine et ses joues rosir légèrement. Il repoussa ce sentiment et reprit le peu de contenance qu'il réussit à obtenir lorsque la voix rauque de Darren le sortit de ses pensés.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est ? »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, plissa ses yeux bleus, et il s'approcha du brun lentement, déposa un baiser doux et chaste contre sa bouche et murmura un petit « Si... » à peine audible.

**21h19**

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme à son habitude, Darren mangea ses nouilles chinoises devant les simpson et Chris sa salade napolitaine, avant que le boucler ne s'allonge contre lui, prenant ses cuisses pour un oreiller. Chris passa un bon moment à caresser ses boucles brunes, savourant de passer du temps avec lui. Entre le travail et son voyage à Clovis ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter l'un de l'autre et cette journée avait été aussi simplement belle qu'elle pouvait l'être. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne se termine jamais, mais lorsqu'il sentit Darren murmurer de plaisir au contact de ses doigts dans sa nuque il se décida à aller se coucher avant que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qu'il provoquait à quelques centimètres. Il souleva son visage lentement, pour l'inviter à se relever, ce qu'il fit, lui laissant la liberté de s'extirper du canapé. Chris prit la direction de la salle de bain et avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre, il se tourna vers lui, un sourire plein de sous entendu.

« Je vais me coucher, tu viens ? »

Darren regarda sa montre, il était assez tôt et inhabituel pour Chris de se coucher à une heure pareil, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et se munit de sa DS avant de le rejoindre.

Chris était en train de s'appliquer sa crème hydratante, chose qu'il faisait quand il y pensait, et regarda amusé Darren en train de se brosser les dents aussi gracieusement qu'à son habitude !

« Dare faudrait vraiment que t'apprennes à te brosser les dents... »

« -Uoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression de voir un gamin de 5 ans, ou un chien enragé au choix. »

Darren roula des yeux « -im-orte -uoi »

« Et arrêtes de parler la bouche pleine ! »

Il éclata de rire en le voyant avec du dentifrice tout autour de la bouche, certain auraient pu trouver ça dégoûtant ou stupide, mais sur lui c'était juste attendrissant et hilarant. Ce dernier se rinça la bouche et lui fit son plus grand sourire.

« M'en fout, tu peux te moquer mais en attendant, personne n'a résisté à mon sourire ! »

« Mais oui.. »

Il marquait un point.

Il passa une minute comme tout les soirs à rattraper le massacre qu'avait fait le bouclé sur le tub de dentifrice, à appuyer comme un brusque au milieu, après qu'il lui ait répété un nombre incalculable de fois " Dare tu ramènes le produit de l'extrémité jusqu'au bouchon !". Mais il avait fini par s'y faire, comme pour tout le reste d'ailleurs.

**21h56**

Ils s'installèrent _enfin_ Dans le lit, après une longue journée à piétiner dans les boutiques, les rues new-yorkaises et à rester debout dans un métro rempli, épuisés, mais peut être pas assez finalement.. Darren jouait depuis un moment à Mario sur sa DS, regardant furtivement Chris qui lisait ennuyé l'un des nombreux livres qu'il lui restait à lire avant le lundi suivant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et pose sa nintendo sur la table de chevet. Il se rapprocha du magnifique garçon dont il partageait le lit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« C'est bien ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce que tu lis. »

Le souffle chaud de Darren contre son cou le fit frissonner, mais il ignora l'effet qu'il lui provoquait et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Horrible, ennuyeux, déprimant, ça suffit ? »

Il lui prit le livre des mains et le posa à coté du lit. « Alors laisses ça pour le moment.. »

Chris soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le poids du corps de Darren sur le sien, il avait eu tellement envie toute la journée de ressentir ce contact intense qu'il aimait tant.

« J'ai attendu ça toute la journée.. » Murmura Darren avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Chris sourit contre son baiser, se sentant moins ridicule ne pas être le seul à y avoir pensé et il passa ses bras dans son dos pour le blottir contre lui.

« Putain de vendeur à la con.. »

« Tu penses encore à ça ? » Rit Chris tout en fixant le plus vieux un sourcil levé.

« Pas plus que... »

Il perçut quelque chose qui traversa le regard de Darren, un doute ? De la tristesse ?

« Que quoi ? »

« Tu le trouves vraiment sexy ? » Demanda t il faisant la moue, accompagné de son fidèle regard de chiot.

Chris fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres, il avait peut être poussé le bouchon un peu loin.

« T'es vraiment en train de me parler de Liam maintenant ? » Il indiqua des yeux le corps du plus vieux au dessus du sien.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit Darren s'était décalé et lui tournait le dos, boudant bêtement dans son coin.

Chris soupira, il se passa les mains sur son visage, quelque peu énervé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ornée de boucles, Darren était devenu étrange, jaloux et possessif depuis un moment, tout comme lui, mais chez le brun c'en était presque excessif.

« Hey, ne le prends pas mal, je rigolais. »

Darren ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas, il était bel et bien en train de bouder comme un enfant, Chris avait horreur de ça, mais il était un peu responsable.

« Dare, fais pas l'enfant... »

Toujours aucune réaction.

Il éteignit donc la lumière et se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit, regardant dans la demi pénombre le dos musclé de Darren, frustré de ne pas avoir eu sa séquence câlin. Il avait beau le nier, il en était accro ! Il se rapprocha de lui lentement et passa son bras sur sa taille, il le sentit sursauter au contact et resserra son corps contre lui.

Il s'appuya sur son avant bras pour pouvoir atteindre son visage, et embrassa sa joue doucement, attendant sa réaction.

Darren se tourna finalement vers lui, il ne le voyait pas nettement, mais il pouvait deviner les traits de son visage éclairé par la lumière extérieur à travers les rideaux. Il embrassa de nouveau sa joue, effleurant sa peau jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres, puis sa bouche qu'il désirait ardemment. Darren murmura de plaisir lorsqu'il répondit au baiser, goûtant à ses lèvres puis à la langue de Chris qui explorait sa bouche et attrapa son t shirt pour le tirer sur lui.

« Je suis désolé.. » Chuchota Chris alors qu'il s'installait confortablement contre son petit ami.

Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de son corps mince et resserra son étreinte, il enfuit son visage dans son cou et respira l'odeur apaisante de sa peau.

Les boucles de Darren contre sa joue le chatouillèrent et il le serrait bien trop fort comme d'habitude, mais peu importe, il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que quand il était dans ses bras. C'était comme si il s'enfermait dans une bulle, où passion, tendresse et désir l'envahissaient. Il sentit ses mains fortes glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il réprima un frisson de parcourir tout son corps.

« Je veux pas passer pour un con trop envahissant mais.. » Marmonna le brun, sa voix étouffée dans le cou du plus jeune.

Chris se recula pour lui faire face, Darren semblait gêné, il ne l'était pourtant que très rarement. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux mordorés, la lumière des réverbères qui se reflétait dedans leur donnait une nouvelle dimension, faisant ressortir la touche de doré.

Il attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, caressant ses cheveux en un geste répétitif, lent et doux.

« C'est juste que je flippe comme un taré... »

Darren baissa la tête honteux, il détestait ce qu'il était en train de faire, Chris avait été longtemps renfermé, il parlait peu, il avait été le seul à qui il s'était finalement ouvert et le voir se rapprocher, baisser ses barrières avec un autre que lui le rendait fou. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'y avait pas le droit, il avait été le premier à l'encourager à aller vers les autres, mais il avait si peur qu'il le remplace, qu'il ne soit plus dévoué qu'à lui.

Chris ne répondit rien, il pencha simplement la tête pour rencontrer de nouveau le regard du brun.

« Je ne t'empêche pas de parler à qui tu veux, je ne me le permettrai jamais, mais .. Putain.. Je veux pas te perdre ok ? »

Il releva finalement la tête, rencontrant le regard de Chris, il ne le voyait qu'à peine, mais il devinait à ses mains dans sa nuque presque tremblantes et son corps devenu raide, qu'il avait dit quelque chose de trop.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je lui parle, je ne le ferai plus je m'en fiche tu sais.. »

La voix de Chris semblait brisée, il avait été trop loin cette fois.

« Non c'est pas ce qu- »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées à propos de lui ou de moi. »

Darren s'empressa de se redresser, faisant s'asseoir Chris sur ses genoux et prit son visage en coupe.

« Chris, non, c'est pas lui, ni toi, c'est moi seulement moi et - » Il lui caressa la joue, maladroitement « Bref oublis ce que je t'ai dit d'accord ? »

Il ne sembla pas l'avoir écouté et reprit « Tu ne me perdra pas Dare, jamais.. je te le promet.. » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et Darren l'attira dans ses bras. Chris repoussa la vague qui menaçait ses yeux, il s'en voulait tellement, il avait encore une fois du être trop distant ou juste trop idiot pour lui provoquer ce genre de pensés. Darren ne méritait pas ça..

Darren s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses mains agrippées à son t shirt « Quoi qu'il arrive ? »

« Oui, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il l'attira le châtain dans un long baiser, pour clore leur promesse, débordant de passion et pourtant si triste. Sa bouche bougeait lentement contre la sienne, comme si il voulait imprégner ce contact, Chris semblait hésitant dans ses gestes, mais il finit par se laisser aller dans le désir qui le consumait et intensifia le baiser.

Le mot « égoïste » qui cognait le crâne de Darren quelques secondes plus tôt fut remplacé par « putainbordeljaitropenviedeluijevaisdevenirfou » et il pénétra sa langue dans sa bouche entre ouverte, étouffant ainsi le gémissement qui ne demandait qu'à éclater au contact de son corps contre le sien.

Il passa ses mains sous son t shirt, caressant la peau douce de son dos et elles semblaient s'adapter parfaitement aux courbes de son corps, tout n'était qu'évidence.

Chris haleta contre ses lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Darren frôler son corps, lui provoquant des frissons qui se dirigèrent tout droit dans son bas ventre. Il adorait sa façon de le toucher, mais depuis leur courte séparation, c'était devenu encore plus enivrant et addictif.

Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne et alla la poser tout droit dans son cou, où il entreprit de lui sucer sa peau halée âprement, laissant de petite marques rouges et humides. Il déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'au point précis qui rendait Darren fou, tout près de son oreille, et lorsqu'il se mit à sucer sa peau de nouveau, Darren jeta ses hanches instinctivement contre les siennes, dans un gémissement long et rauque.

Le châtain le fit basculer sur le lit et pressa son entre jambe contre la sienne.

« Dare.. j'ai envie de toi » Souffla Chris contre son cou, presque suppliant, tout en caressant ses flancs frénétiquement.

Darren ferma les yeux fortement, il essaya d'oublier l'érection déjà bien trop présente et dur dans son caleçon, que Chris sentait sûrement depuis quelques bonnes minutes.

« Je t'en supplis ne dis pas ça... » Un autre gémissement s'échappa et il resserra ses bras d'avantage autour de son dos.

Il avait envie de lui comme un fou, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps avant de craquer complètement, et l'entendre lui dire ces mots d'une voix bien trop sexy ne faisait qu'engendrer l'excitation en lui.

Chris laissa glisser sa main le long du torse du brun, et lui retira son t shirt devenu de trop, décoiffant d'avantage ses boucles, mais ça ne le rendait que plus sexy. Darren ne mis pas longtemps à faire de même, offrant à sa vue toute cette peau blanche et douce qu'il aimait.

Une fois après avoir jeté le vêtement négligemment sur le sol il repassa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Chris pour le coller contre lui.

Ce qu'ils ressentirent à cet instant fut l'une des meilleures choses aussi délicieuse qu'elle soit, leur peau collée l'une contre l'autre, Darren pouvait sentir le cœur de Chris battre contre son torse, il se sentait devenir qu'un avec lui, comme si il partageait tout ses sens, c'était encore mieux qu'il l'avait imaginé et il en voulait d'avantage.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses de Chris qu'il saisit sans retenu, cognant leur érections l'une contre l'autre.

Le châtain éloigna leur bouche pour reprendre une bouffé d'air, il jeta sa tête en arrière et déjeta ses hanches à la recherche d'une friction avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« J'aimerai essayer quelque chose.. » Chuchota t il, ses mots entrecoupés par sa respiration agitée « Tu me laisseras faire ? »

Darren le dévisagea, ses yeux noisettes grands ouverts, il se mordit la lèvres, imaginant toutes ces choses qu'il avait envie de lui faire également et acquiesça.

Chris déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le distrayant pendant qu'il laissa sa main s'aventurer plus bas. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur le sexe de Darren, il se cambra, surpris, excité et complètement fou. C'était tellement mieux qu'à travers l'épaisseur d'un jeans.

« Oh _putain _de Dieu ! »

Il balança tout son corps en avant, jeta sa tête en arrière contre l'oreiller, il en voulait plus ! Les gémissements qu'il retenait s'évadèrent et Chris commença un mouvement de va et viens contre son érection toujours prisonnière de son caleçon.

Il avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais trop de mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, et la main de Chris entre ses jambes lui faisait perdre toute sa raison.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Demanda Chris innocemment alors qu'il continuait le même geste, rendant complètement dingue le brun.

« Oui, mille fois oui.. »

Voir Darren s'offrir à lui de cette manière lui provoqua un vague de chaleur intense et il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre son assurance. Il le fixa dans les yeux, il voulait le voir, même dans la pénombre, il voulait percevoir la lueur dans son regard lorsqu'il le ferait. Il pénétra sa main dans le sous-vêtement, saisissant l'érection de Darren qui au contact poussa un gémissement bien plus fort que les précédents.

Il avait déjà imaginé ce que serait la sensation des doigts fins et doux de Chris autour de lui – Bien sur qu'il y avait pensé - et c'était encore meilleur que dans ses rêves.

Il l'avait provoqué toute la journée à essayer tout ces putains de pantalons bien trop moulants, il avait lutté contre l'envie grandissante dans son pantalon, mais maintenant que Chris caressait son sexe souffrant depuis des heures, il ne pouvait plus tenir.

« C..Chris tu - »

Chris resserra sa prise autour de son membre endurci et il commença un rythme de vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

« - Mhmm.. N'arrête surtout pas ! »

Il admira Darren gémir sous lui, ses yeux mi clos, sa bouche pulpeuse appelant la sienne, son front perlé de gouttes de sueur, et changea le mouvement, pour de plus long et plus intense vas et viens. Darren était si dur qu'il commençait à en avoir mal, mais le plaisir l'emporta sur le reste, il poussa ses hanches en avant, pour intensifier la friction de la main de Chris autour de son sexe et risqua un regard vers ce spectacle.

Lorsqu'il vit sa main le masturber, son corps prit entièrement feu, le bruit du mouvement frénétique, humide par les premières gouttes éjaculatoires, ne fit qu'amplifier son excitation, il se sentait perdre pied. Il se lécha les lèvres, consumant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, c'était si parfait.

Il attaqua la bouche du châtain, suçant avidement sa lèvre inférieur, et la libéra dans un grognement qu'il ne pu retenir lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de Chris appuyé contre son gland.

« Tu aimes ? » Le provoqua Chris qui colla ses lèvres contre sa joue rappeuse et humide, son souffle chaud dansa contre la peau de Darren et il poussa un autre gémissement.

« Oh putainnn.. Chris ! »

Darren sentit son ventre se torde, et ses yeux se fermèrent, il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau moite et chaude du dos de Chris, il se sentait venir par vague, il était si proche..

Chris passa son autre main dans les boucles de Darren collées contre son front, il les balaya dans un mouvement lent et les empoigna pour faire pencher sa tête en arrière. Il dirigea sa bouche sur le cou à présent exposé et suça, mordilla, lécha sa peau brûlante.

Il poussa un cri rauque et profond, la bouche avide de Chris sur son cou, sa main caressant divinement son membre dur et désireux, étaient de trop et il ferma plus intensément ses paupières, remonta l'une de ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux châtains pour les empoigner et agrippa l'autre au drap.

Il se cambra une dernière fois, soufflant son nom dans un gémissement entrecoupé par sa respiration saccadée et jouit pour la première fois de sa vie aussi rapidement et intensément fort.

Son torse se souleva lourdement par sa respiration rapide et fatiguée, Chris se pencha sur lui et embrassa son front tendrement. Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard embrumé et adoratif de Darren il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et enfuit son visage dans son cou.

« Tu sais que je suis fou de toi ? » Murmura le brun dans son oreille, sa voix encore faible et rauque.

Chris gloussa et se redressa pour embrasser amoureusement ses lèvres.

C'était officiel, il était follement et irrévocablement accro à Darren et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ils étaient liés.

* * *

**Voili Voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt ! :)**

**Bisous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Coucou à tous ! De retour pour le chapitre 18.**

**Pas très long comparé aux précédents.. Bref ^^**

**Reviews :**

**TheHometownGlory : Merci :) en espérant que la suite te plaise ! **

**Yunoki : Et ce n'est pas fini ( hem je vais casser le suspense :p ) **

**Aliice-Klaine : Le genre de réveils tellement agréables ...! Je suis sadique avec le pauvre Chris.. Vilaine que je suis ^^ ! **

**Merci :) et Oui, les prochains en révéleront d'avantage également.**

**Cwore : Je dois dire que ton message m'a beaucoup ému... Je ne pensais pas être capable d'apporter çà, et c'est aussi surprenant que touchant ! Pas que j'aime provoquer des insomnies et des pleures hein ! :p J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ( j'ai la pression maintenant .. ) Pour les difficultés à venir ... Beaucoup doivent se douter de ce qu'il va arriver, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Un peu d'eau trouble est parfois gratifiante comme dirait notre cher Darren ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas.**

**DaDa : Pour les phrases ... mystère ! **

**ChaChang : C'est à moi de dire merci d'avoir des lecteurs aussi gentils ! ( je suis cucul je sais .. ) Vraiment heureuse que ce petit couple, très différent de la réalité ( quoi que ... On peut rêver non ? :D ) , mais juste comme je les aime, ait plu ! J'espère ne pas décevoir ^^ **

**LNC : T'es la première je crois à l'avoir remarqué ;) Attentive la petite LNC !**

**NobodySaidItWasEasy : Et oui c'est au tour de Darren, mais Chris n'en a pas fini malheureusement. **

**Sekai-GDL : Et oui en couple, il fallait bien qu'ils finissent par passer aux choses sérieuses :D**

**Chris va devoir se fouiller d'avantage les méninges pour savoir comment réagir en situation de crise ! Mais il ne sera pas seul.**

** Darren quant à lui ça ira en s'arrangeant, une fois qu'il aura réglé LE problème. **

**Pour Amy, elle aura une drôle d'attitude, mais pas irréfléchie. **

**Réponse en partie dans ce chap :)**

**Ely Criss : Darren n'a pas les même réactions que Chris devant la jalousie, il est plus dans l'action x) comme tu dis, c'est son Chris après tout, il faut qu'il se batte pour ce qui lui appartient **

**Ex petite amie en approche ? Possible ! **

**Evangeline : Merci du compliment ! J'adore ce manga ! je n'ai jamais lu la fin par contre donc je ne peux pas dire .. ^^**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça fait chaud au coeur ! En espérant que celui ci vous plaira malgré qu'il soit plus court. Bref ! Je vous laisse le découvrir.**

* * *

« Le temps rend les choses plus difficiles. »

* * *

« Chris ! Contente que tu sois là. »

Le 31 décembre était un lundi, est par quel miracle, Chris ne travaillait pas, malheureusement comme Darren l'avait prédit, Amy avait fait appel à lui pour l'aider à préparer son énorme soirée.

« Salut. » Dit il avec un grand sourire, dont seul Darren savait déceler qu'il était faux, mais il n'était pas là, donc peu importe, ça passerait sans problème.

« Tout le monde travail aujourd'hui, c'est l'horreur ! »

_Ah ouais, pas de bol pour moi alors.._

« Ca ne te dérange pas hein ? »

Elle lui parlait tout en l'emmenant en direction de son salon, il avait traversé déjà une grande entrée, un couloir, une autre pièce ouverte sur deux autres et il l'atteint enfin ! Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Darren insistait autant sur la taille de cet appartement, si il pouvait appeler ça comme tel.

« Non, pas du tout. » Mentit il tout en zieutant les pièces une par une. « Ton père est dans la mafia ou tu fais du trafic de drogue à tes heures perdues ? »

Amy gloussa « Aucun, je suis juste tombée dans la bonne famille. »

« Je vois. »

« Bref, les techniciens ont installé la scène pour le DJ ce matin, les lumières, le reste en partie, le traiteur est passé il y a une heure, maintenant j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à installer les sofas, les fauteuils, les tables, et mettre en place le buffet et l'alcool. Les deux barmans et les serveurs arrivent vers 21 heures, ça va faire court. »

Il la fixa avec de grands yeux, Chris n'était pas réputé pour sa force surhumaine, mais il ne serait pas seul, n'est ce pas ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jo et Liam devraient arriver, je vais pas te laisser faire ça seul. »

« Oui, ça me parait mieux. »

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit un verre de soda.

« Ça va Darren et toi ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration déjà gêné et ennuyé, pourquoi fallait il qu'ils en viennent à parler d'eux.

« Oui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Chris roula des yeux et amena son verre à ses lèvres retenant ainsi son soupire.

« Je le sentais pas super après Noël, et je l'ai pas revu depuis trois jours.. »

Il repensa soudain à la nuit du vendredi et rougit instantanément, il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne si il ne voulait pas passer pour le pire des idiots.

« Non, il va bien, je t'assure. »

« D'accord, je suis rassurée. » Elle lui sourit amicalement et reprit « En fait je le suis surtout pour toi, parce que je sais à quel point Darren peut être chiant parfois. »

Chris retint un rire, il l'avait souvent pensé, mais d'un autre coté il adorait cette partie de lui.

« Surtout depuis.. Sa rupture avec Mia, il a perdu confiance en lui.. »

« On est pas obligé de parler ça. » La coupa Chris mal à l'aise. Tout le monde semblait vouloir lui rappeler que Darren avait vécu une longue histoire et une rupture douloureuse et il en avait plus qu'assez de ce disque incessant.

« Si, justement, j'ai besoin de t'en parler. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous deux. »

Il la fixa un moment, ne comprenant pas où elle souhaitait en venir et la laissa continuer.

« Je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'ils ont vécu deux ans ensemble, ils n'étaient pas simplement un couple, ils étaient très amis et cette rupture a remis Darren en question. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs tu sais, ils semblaient si fusionnels, mais, aussi étrange que ce soit, pas autant qu'avec toi. » Elle remarqua la surprise dans le regard de Chris et lui sourit amusée « Ceci étant dit, je pense qu'il a besoin d'elle, et j'aimerai que tu me promettes que si jamais ils devaient arriver à se revoir tu ne te mettrais pas entre eux. »

Un sentiment puissant et douloureux envahit le cœur de Chris, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pas qu'il ait déjà pensé à empêcher Darren de faire quoi que ce soit, il ne se le permettrait pas, mais pourquoi maintenant ? L'imaginer avec son ex qui était sûrement magnifique et extraordinaire pour avoir rendu Darren aussi malheureux après leur rupture lui provoquait des décharges dans sa poitrine mais Amy était son amie, elle le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps, elle savait sûrement ce qui était le mieux pour lui, aussi insupportable que c'était.

« Je.. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? »

« Je ne veux juste pas que tu m'en veuilles et que tu interprètes mal certaine chose. »

Il était vraiment largué ...

« J'ai peur de ne pas saisir... »

Il maudit à cet instant Darren d'avoir informé Amy qu'il ne travaillait pas, il aurait largement préféré ranger l'appartement ou regarder la télé que de vivre cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Amy l'abandonna pour courir ouvrir. Une fois la jeune fille disparue, il s'avachit dans le canapé, faisant tourner en boucle les paroles de cette dernière dans sa tête. Mia était le genre d'ex fantôme, celle qu'on ne voit jamais, dont tout ce qu'on sait d'elle a été découvert à travers le récit des autres, tout le monde semblait l'admirer et la regretter, il détestait vraiment cette situation.

Ne voyant pas Amy revenir il sortit son téléphone et inspecta sa messagerie. Un message d'Amber, qui confirmait sa venu à la soirée ( en effet en échange de la sienne il avait été autorisé à inviter son amie ) et deux autres du bouclé sur combien il s'ennuyait et voulait quitter son travail pour venir le retrouver, le second que des filles mataient son cul avec son nouveau pantalon et que c'était super gênant. Chris pouffa de rire, ce dont il avait totalement besoin après sa dernière conversation et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque les voix rapprochant le sortirent de ses pensés. Il rangea donc son téléphone et se tourna vers Amy et Joey.

« Voila le renfort ! » Sourit la jeune fille.

« Salut vieux, ça va ? » Joey s'approcha de lui et lui donna sa fidèle tape sur l'épaule.

Chris se contenta d'acquiescer en un mouvement de tête, l'après midi allait être longue. Alors qu'il méditait sur comment s'échapper d'ici, il entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière lui.

« Chris, je pensais pas que tu serais là, c'est cool de te revoir. »

Il se retourna surpris, ses yeux azurs rencontrant ceux verts foncés de Liam.

« S..Salut. »

Pourquoi est ce qu'il était gêné ?!

« Il ment, il savait pertinemment que tu serais là. » Se moqua Amy.

« Merci Am', tu casses mon effet. » Râla le blond avant de venir lui faire une.. accolade ? Du moins ça y ressemblait.

« Bon les gars, je vous laisse vous occupez du travail d'homme, moi je vais passer des coups de fil, savoir si c'est ok pour tout le monde. »

Elle embrassa son petit ami et les laissa donc, Joey, Liam et Chris.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait bien, au contraire, il avait envi de s'enfuir en courant. Joey était un mec sympa, mais il n'avait pas réellement de point commun avec, voir pas du tout, excepté Darren. Et Liam...

* * *

« Jo je déteste ta meuf. » Grogna Liam alors qu'il soulevait sa cinquième banquette à l'aide de ce dernier.

« Tout le monde la déteste le 31, y compris moi vieux ! »

« Et c'est quoi son délire de mettre des verres d'alcool partout si il y a déjà un bar ?! »

« Parfois je ne cherche pas à la comprendre. »

Chris était occupé à mettre en place toute cette alcool qui lui donnait des hauts le coeur rien qu'à la regarder et écoutait les deux autres amusé. Liam avait essayé de lui offrir son aide, sans grand résultat, il préférait rester dans son coin, tranquillement.

« J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas là pour la soirée, Darren vient ? » Demanda le blond à son intention lorsqu'il reposa le meuble au sol.

Joey lui lança un regard intrigué à la fois moqueur. « Bien sur qu'il vient. » lui répondit t il à la place de Chris quand il passa à coté de lui. Liam l'ignora et se rapprocha du châtain.

Chris lui sourit alors qu'il s'installait à coté de lui et commença à l'aider à disposer les verres.

« Au fait Liam avec le mec de l'autre soir ça a donné quoi ? » L'interrogea Joey.

« Rien, on ne s'est pas revu depuis. »

Il lança un regard discret à Chris qui essayait de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation.

« Tu veux dire après avoir cou- »

« Je ne suis pas pour une relation exclusive pour le moment Jo'.» Le coupa Liam avant de regarder de nouveau Chris discrètement en souriant. « Je préfère, m'éclater tu vois, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la bonne personne. »

Joey ne répondit rien à cela, il se contenta d'observer la réaction de Chris, qui était satisfaisante, sourcils haussés et lèvres pincées.

Le blond se décida à changer de sujet et s'adressa au plus jeune d'entre eux. « Alors, ton boulot ça se passe bien ? C'est officiel t'es engagé pour de bon ? »

« Oui. » Chris fit une courte pause le temps de fuir le regard du garçon et continua « Il me reste encore à faire mes preuves, mais .. Ça devrait être bon. »

« Pas trop crevant ? »

« Un peu. »

Il n'était jamais à l'aise de parler avec d'autres personnes que Darren et Amber, même si ils avaient échangé quelques sms, quelque chose le bloquait toujours.

Joey les écoutait d'une oreille attentive, Darren n'avait pas été le seul à déceler le petit jeu qu'effectuait Liam, surtout depuis la soirée au club, et il était de son bro'devoir de surveiller ça de près en son absence. Il le vit se pencher vers Chris pendant qu'ils discutaient, lui faisant son regard qui allumait toujours toute les filles, il y mettait vraiment le paquet.

« J'ai hâte de lire tes futurs articles. » Dit le blond un peu trop proche de l'autre garçon.

Il n'y répondit rien, il se contenta de rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et posa un autre carton de bouteille sur la table.

« Attends je vais t'aider. »

Liam passa ses mains sous les siennes et saisit une bouteille dans chaque. Au contact Chris sursauta et se recula légèrement.

Joey se rapprocha et frappa amicalement, mais assez violemment l'arrière du crane de Liam pour lui dire d'arrêter. « Bon les mecs accélérez le mouvement, d'ici une heure cet apart' sera rempli à bloc. »

Liam roula des yeux et continua à remplir les verres, jetant tout de même quelques regards un peu trop insistants à Chris qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'il le remarquait.

Il ne comprenait pas parfaitement ce qui se tramait autour de lui, il était juste gêné qu'un autre que Darren se soit autant approché de lui, il n'y était pas habitué, mais peut être que c'était normal, peut être que c'était juste lui qui était trop distant avec les autres.

« Tu sais à quelle heure arrive Dare ? » L'interrogea Joey pour bien rappeler qu'il existait.

« Non pas encore mais - » Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière et le sortit précipitamment « Maintenant que t'en parles... » Il décrocha et un sourire radieux vint illuminer son visage « Salut toi. » Il fit une expression désolé aux deux garçons et s'éloigna pour pouvoir discuter.

Une fois assez loin d'eux Joey se tourna vers Liam.

« Tu fous quoi vieux ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Me prends pas pour un con. »

Liam ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder Chris au loin rire au téléphone. Il ne le voyait jamais aussi détendu et lui même que quand il était en compagnie de Darren ou dans ce cas là, au téléphone.

« Dare est mon pote, et je sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec Chris, mais arrêtes. »

« J'ai rien du tout il est cool c'est tout. »

« Tu parles, je suis le premier à dire qu'il est sympa, mais cool c'est pas le premier mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit. C'est l'un des mecs les plus compliqués que j'ai rencontré. »

Liam rit au regard que lui lançait l'autre garçon.

« Je faisais juste la conversation. »

« Ouais... je te jure que si on vient me dire que t'as fait le con avec, c'est pas moi, mais Dare qui va te tomber dessus. » Dit il avec en rigolant pour faire passer ça avec humour, mais lui et Liam savaient pertinemment qu'il était sérieux.

Il se tourna vers Chris qui avait raccroché son téléphone, une expression un peu déçue sur son visage.

« Alors ? »

« Il ne sera pas là avant au moins deux heures. »

Il allait vraiment devoir tenir autant de temps sans lui ? Il se sentait déjà étouffé de passer quelques heures avec des gens qu'il appréciait comme ça mais sans plus, heureusement Amber ne tarderait pas à le sauver de cette galère.

Une heure s'écoula durant laquelle l'appartement se rempli rapidement, il ne connaissait même pas un quart des personnes présentes, aucune serait plus juste, mais la présence d'Amber lui suffisait. Par chance elle était arrivée avant que la soirée ne commence, il était plus de 21 heures, et tout l'étage était déjà plongé dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par des néons fluorescents, faisant ressortir l'unique couleur blanche. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le thème de la soirée était Black&White.

La musique électro qui résonnait, faisant vibrer les murs rendait l'atmosphère encore plus surréaliste, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la boisson qu'il buvait, alcool ou non, c'était tellement sucré, et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Darren.

« Les mecs ont l'air plutôt pas mal. »

Amber était occupée à scruter l'appartement des yeux, tandis que Chris lui espérait toujours désespérément apercevoir le bouclé.

« Tu parles on reconnaît personne avec ces éclairages. »

« A ton avis pourquoi tout le monde couche dans ce genre de soirée petit chou ? C'est bien parce qu'on ne voit pas le visage. »

« Charmant. »

Elle éclata de rire devant le ton grinçant de Chris et finit son verre d'une traite.

« Je vais aller danser un peu, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Non plus tard j'attends encore un peu. »

« Ok. »

Elle s'éloigna dans la pièce à coté en direction du salon et laissa Chris seul avec son verre et son regard perdu.

La majorité semblait déjà complètement ivres, d'autre même drogués, déchaînés sur le rythme abrutissant de la musique, une fille était même venue le draguer, il l'avait gentiment repoussé et était parti s'installer dans un coin, avec un autre verre. Combien en avait il bu d'ailleurs ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais sa tête qui commençait à tourner était mauvais signe, c'était donc bel et bien alcoolisé.

Une fois son .. peu importe combientième verre vide, il se décida à aller en chercher un autre, il s'éloigna donc de son coin de tranquillité et se fraya un chemin parmi tout ces inconnus, l'esprit confus et le regard embrouillé. Sa vu devint brusquement noir et il sursauta.

« Bonsoir vous. »

Une voix rassurante vint envahir ses oreilles et un souffle chaud caressa son cou.

« Que fais un mec aussi sexy seul un 31 ? »

Chris retira les mains posées sur ses yeux et se tourna vers Darren qui arborait son plus grand sourire.

« Ça fait une éternité que je t'attends ! » Souffla t il d'une voix faible.

« Tu connais pas le trafic un réveillon toi. »

Chris ne put garder son air fâché et sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser chaudement. Le brun fut d'abord surpris de ce geste au milieu d'un monde pareil, même si il faisait sombre, mais il comprit au goût alcoolisé de ses lèvres qu'il n'était plus tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Une partie de lui disait « Darren tu devrais lui faire prendre l'air. » mais une autre plus convaincante lui soufflait « profites en ! ». Il en conclu que les bonnes résolutions commenceraient à partir de 00:01 et il n'était pas encore 23 heures après tout !

Il entraîna donc Chris avec lui dans le grand salon où le DJ faisait vibrer l'appartement et l'attira contre lui en rythme. Contre toute attente le plus jeune se laissa faire, il se colla à lui tout en bougeant sensuellement, déjà loin de sa retenue et lucidité. Ses mains dans le cou de Darren, ses hanches contres les siennes, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau, il perdait le contrôle, mais il s'en foutait, cet état second dans lequel il était le faisait se sentir délicieusement étrange.

Darren quant à lui devenait complètement fou, pour une fois que des deux il était celui qui demeurait sobre il savoura ce Chris sans gène.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres humides sur son cou, il pencha sa tête en arrière et se laissa aller dans la vague de chaleur un instant, consumant le désir qui l'envahissait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il déchiffra le visage de Liam au loin en train de les regarder d'un œil tout en discutant avec quelqu'un.

Il ne fut pas très fière de ce qu'il fit après ça, emporté par sa fierté, il passa l'une de ses mains dans la nuque de Chris, fixa son visage éclairé par fraction par les néons et l'attira dans un baiser passionné et brûlant. Leur langues se rencontrèrent pour une danse sensuelle, au gout sucré et alcoolisé, il sentit les vibrassions par ses murmures envahir sa bouche, il en était vraiment dingue. Il fit glisser son autre main le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, le serrant d'avantage contre lui, au moins le message était clair. Chris le détesterait sûrement le lendemain lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits de s'être donné en spectacle, mais Darren était presque sûr que personne n'y ferait attention, encore fallait il qu'il sen rappel, puis ils leur étaient eux même impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit dans cette ambiance sombre et fluorescente.

Chris haleta contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser et resserra ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer. Darren quant à lui jeta un dernier regard au blond qui avait finalement détourné les yeux comme il l'avait espéré et s'était éclipsé.

Le mot minable envahissait son esprit mais il le repoussa se disant que Chris valait la peine de se faire passer pour un abruti, aussi fou que c'était, il était capable de tout, même ce qu'il détestait pour lui.

« Tu penses quoi de cette nouvelle année ensemble ? »

Chuchota Chris à son oreille alors qu'il était enlacé autour de son corps bouillant, bougeant lentement sur une musique plus douce et enivrante.

« Je l'imagine parfaite. » Répondit le bouclé lui souriant niaisement.

« Parfaite ? T'es optimiste.. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi elle ne le serait pas. »

Il resserra son étreinte, déposa un baiser sur le front de Chris et reprit.

« Tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air ? »

« Oui, je me sens pas trop bien. »

« Je sais. »

Il lui prit doucement la main et se fraya un passage parmi l'amas de jeune et une fois dans un endroit avec plus d'espace, dans lequel ils pouvaient respirer Darren le lâcha.

« Je vais nous chercher à boire, sans alcool de préférence, tu bouges pas ok ? »

Chris acquiesça et s'assit sur l'une des banquettes disposée contre le mur.

Il attendit un moment, puis s'impatientant de ne pas le voir revenir il se leva et prit la direction du bar qui se trouvait dieu ne sait où. Cet appartement était vraiment immense, il ne savait pas dans quelle pièce il était, il y en avait tellement .. Il était même presque certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant.

Il prit un couloir étroit dans lequel se pelotaient quelques personnes, il les ignora gêné et passant dans la pièce suivante il fut attiré sur le coté par une main puissante.

« Dare je me deman- » Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il se tourna vers la personne en question qui n'était définitivement pas Darren. « Liam ? »

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » Lui demanda ce dernier trop près de son visage, une voix rauque et ses yeux plissés.

« Euh.. Oui... je dois te laisser je cherche Darren. »

Chris s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il fut stoppé par sa main tenant toujours son poignet.

« Tu le fais exprès ? »

Il se tourna un regard perdu vers le blond. « Je ne comprends pas... »

« Ouais, tu ne comprends jamais rien. »

Liam le regardait anéantis et le tenait bien trop fermement.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, son corps se mis à trembler, un sentiment de peur le rongea progressivement, c'était quoi au juste son problème ? Sa tête qui tournait l'empêcher de pouvoir réfléchir normalement, et il ne comprenait pas du tout l'attitude du blond.

« Tu es ivre, lâches moi maintenant. » Il tira cette fois plus fort sur son bras et se libéra finalement de la prise de l'autre garçon, avant de partir rapidement sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Cette soirée devenait vraiment bizarre.

* * *

« Am', t'aurais pas vu Chris ? »

Darren était revenu à l'endroit prévu, Chris absent, il avait donc reprit sa recherche. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir refusé de passer un nouvel an paisible à l'appartement à manger chinois et regarder un mauvais cabaret sur l'une des chaînes nationales.

« J'en sais rien, vas voir sur la terrasse. »

Elle ne lui prêta pas plus longtemps attention, occupée à rire et danser avec des amis.

Il commença à s'inquiéter de l'avoir laisser seul à moitié ivre, Chris était perdu dans ce genre d'univers, il le ressentait rien qu'à ses regards et sa façon de se raccrocher à lui, et savoir des personnes telles que Liam dans les parages, bien qu'il n'avait encore jamais rien tenté, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, ne le rassurait pas.

Il partit donc sur la terrasse comme le lui avait conseillé son amie, mais une fois arrivé, il ne vit que quelques personnes en train de discuter dans un coin et un couple se peloter. Il s'avança tout de même encore un peu à l'extérieur, pour être certain de ne pas le rater. Il s'apprêta à soupirer de mécontentement mais l'air se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'un parfum et un voix se rapprochèrent de lui.

« Salut Darren. »

* * *

Finalement il s'était retrouvé à son point de départ, il en avait plus qu'assez de cette soirée, une fois Darren retrouvé, ils rentreraient pour retrouver leur paisible appartement. Il aperçu la porte vitrée ouverte, donnant sur la terrasse, à défaut de ne pas trouver le bouclé, prendre l'air serait un bon début. L'air frais vint caresser son visage et il ferma les yeux, savourant l'oxygène, il se sentit revivre, respirant à nouveau.

Il les rouvrit doucement et ses yeux se fixèrent sur deux silhouettes plus loin, dont celle qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il fronça les sourcils intrigué et étrangement inquiet, se rapprocha lentement, avec méfiance. Le sourire qui s'apprêtait à étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il le reconnu à sa chevelure sombre et bouclée disparut instantanément à la vue de la seconde personne.

La voix et l'unique mot que prononça Darren le figea sur place, cette soirée était vraiment la pire qu'il soit, il avait envie d'arrêter le temps, de partir loin, il n'aurait jamais du venir.

« ... Mia ? »

* * *

**Voili Voilou pour le chap 18, pas beaucoup d'action je vous l'accorde .. Le prochain sera comme vous vous en doutez, décisif pour ce couple débutant.**

**A bientôt !**

**A votre avis quelle réaction pour nos deux protagonistes après cette rencontre ? ;)**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Chap 19 le voici le voilà ! **

**Bon ... Pour les reviews :D Déjà je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant... Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes nombreux à réagir !**

**- TheHomeYownGlory : Je pense que peu les portent dans leur estime !**

**- GK : Merci beaucoup ! Oh bah je suppose que tu n'auras pas de mal à faire mieux ! Pour le petit couple ... certainement !**

**- I'm a dinosaur : Voila le chapitre, j'ai décidé de le publier plus tôt x) ... Liam et Mia font une belle paire n'est ce pas ?**

**- Elisaa : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà donc la suite !**

**- AsLongAsYouAreThere : Mille excuses ! je me rattraperai par la suite promis**

**- EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : Il fallait bien qu'elle réapparaisse un jour, ce n'est pas sans conséquence évidemment, mais c'était nécessaire.**

**- Aliice-Klaine : Oh non je tiens encore à ma vie ç_ç ... Il en sera dit davantage sur Liam durant ce chapitre, à voir s'il est toujours aussi détestable ou non ! En tout cas merci d'aimer malgré tout ça :D**

**- Milouzeuh : Le poing dans la tronche oh ce serait une bonne idée ! Voilà la suite pour abréger vos souffrances, mais je ne dis pas qu'elle n'en procura pas d'autre.**

**- Evangeline : En effet ils n'en ont pas fini tout de suite... J'espère que celui ci te captivera autant ! Et merci à toi de suivre ma petite fic !**

**- Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Le comportement d'Amy sera d'avantage expliqué dans ce chapitre. Liam, il risque de ne pas s'arrêter là, à ses risques et périls.**

**- Mimyllou28 : Un chris ivre oui ça change ! ;) La nouvelle année ne risque pas de commencer une note positive, mais à voir par la suite !**

**- LNCCCC : Oh bah non ne te frappe pas XD je ne veux pas être responsable de ça !Côuragé :)**

**- NobodySaidItWasEasy : Il m'était inévitable de la faire revenir à un moment**

**- LaGleek72 : Reaction de Chris/Mia/Darren dans ce chapitre ! Sur les intentions de Mia... à voir ! ( Pauvre Liam je crois qu'il est aussi aimé que Liz :D )**

**- Wolflouve : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux en tout cas pour faire passer le plus d'émotions possible, car c'est une histoire surtout portée sur des sentiments que de l'action je ne peux pas le nier ! Et oui le crisscolfer donne une certaine liberté, ce que j'apprécie, même si ils sont évidemment très différents de la réalité. Les mots Mia et Liam seront de retour malheureusement ... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, malgré qu'il ne soit pas très positif. Merci en tout cas de suivre ma fic, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'elle est appréciée et suivie ^^**

**- Cworee : Non Chris ne se sentira pas bien du tout ;) Darren non plus d'ailleurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur des précédents ! ( je crois que c'est Faim :D ) **

**...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous n'en viendrez pas à me tuer ! Je tiens encore à pouvoir finir ma petite fic :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu as volé mon cœur et fait de moi ta victime consentante. »

* * *

« … Mia ? »

Prononcer le prénom de celle qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des mois lui brûla la bouche, son ventre se tordit de douleur, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement, un sentiment partagé entre la tristesse et la colère. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité, les traits de son visage avaient fini par s'effacer de son esprit, avait elle les cheveux si longs déjà avant ?

La jeune fille lui souriait tendrement, ses yeux marron et sombres plongés dans les siens, il se rappela soudain ces longs moments qu'il passait à les regarder.

« J'avais envie de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps. »

Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras et un frisson secoua violemment ses sens.

« Tu .. T'aurais pas dû venir. »

« Darren.. S'il te plaît, je voudrais juste - »

Il retira son bras du contact de sa main violemment, il semblait perdu et désorienté, pourquoi avait elle choisi de réapparaître maintenant ?

« Moi pas, tu peux pas débarquer comme ça et prétendre que rien ne s'est passé. »

« Je ne prétends rien, j'aimerais juste qu'on essaye de parler, on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire.. »

Elle s'approcha de nouveau et attrapa sa main doucement.

« A qui la faute ? Bordel Mia.. Tu m'as jeté comme une merde ! » Sans s'en rendre compte il avait haussé le ton, son pou cognait dans ses veines, il avait beau essayer de se calmer il n'y arrivait pas. Il reprit une grande inspiration et rit nerveusement.

« Tu penses pouvoir tout effacer en un claquement de doigt ? »

« Non mais je - »

« C'est Amy qui t'a dit de venir ? »

« Non c'était mon idée. »

« Mais elle est impliquée ? »

Mia se recula à son tour et baissa les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'accueille à bras ouverts, mais elle avait espéré qu'il serait plus compréhensif. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et aperçut Chris plus loin qui semblait gêné, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la conversation.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Lui demanda-t elle-insolemment, elle attira soudainement son attention et il sursauta.

Chris resta là, incapable de bouger ou de respirer. Il s'était longtemps demandé qui était Mia, à quoi elle ressemblait, et maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir, enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom qu'il avait tellement entendu, il se sentit insignifiant et misérable.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, partir en courant, ou se battre pour Darren. Mais avait-il une raison de se battre ? Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, comparé à leur histoire, n'était ce pas perdu d'avance ? Après ce que lui avait dit Amy plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne devait pas s'interposer, c'était sa demande, mais une masse douloureuse dans son estomac l'incitait à intervenir.

Darren ne cherchait pas à savoir à qui elle s'adressait jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse sa voix derrière lui.

« Non, je... »

Il se tourna alors brusquement vers Chris, ses yeux mordorés grands ouverts, à la fois surpris et rassuré.

« Bordel Chris ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Mia fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle comprit qui il était, et Darren se dirigea vers lui sans même se soucier qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de discuter.

« Désolé je.. Je tombe au mauvais moment je crois. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

Il prit la main de Chris et l'attira avec lui vers Mia.

« Mia, je te présente Chris, mon - » Commença Darren, vite interrompu par Chris.

« Ami. »

Darren se pinça les lèvres et regarda Chris avec incompréhension.

« Salut, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. »

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça, et se tourna à son tour vers Darren pour qu'il le sauve de là.

« J'aimerais qu'on finisse de parler si ça ne te dérange pas. » Reprit elle rapidement.

« Parle alors. »

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser.. »

Chris tenta de s'éclipser mais Darren le retint.

« Restes. Je vois pas ce qu'elle a à me dire que tu ne puisses pas entendre. »

Mia roula des yeux avant de les river furieuse sur Chris, lui demandant clairement de partir. Il commençait à se sentir mal, il avait le sentiment d'assister à une scène de ménage, elle trop possessive et Darren provocateur. L'avait-il réellement oublié ? Ou était-ce simplement ce qu'il essayait de se persuader ?

« Je ne te demande pas la lune Darren, juste une discussion. »

« Vas-y. »

Il la fixa inexpressif, retenant toujours d'une main ferme celle de Chris pour pas qu'il ne tente de partir.

« T'es sûr de toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

« Ouais. »

« D'accord. »

Chris se mordit la lèvre, craignant d'avance ce à quoi il allait assister, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être ici.

« Amy m'a dit que ça n'allait pas, alors je suis venue, pour que toi et moi on ait une discussion d'adulte à propos de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux parler de toi balançant mes affaires dans le couloir d'un immeuble ? »

Répondit Darren avec sarcasme. Il perdait de plus en plus son sang froid, la seule chose qui le retenait de ne pas exploser était la main chaude de Chris à l'intérieur de la sienne.

« En attendant elle n'a pas tort, je peux pas dire que tu ais l'air de savoir ce que tu fais. »

Elle jeta un regard à Chris pour clore sa phrase, il tressaillit, et retira brusquement sa main de celle de Darren.

« J'en ai assez entendu. »

Souffla-t-il avant de partir précipitamment. Darren eut à peine le temps de réaliser et il se retourna furieux vers son ex petite amie.

« Putain à quoi tu joues ? »

« Je suis désolée j'ai.. J'ai pas fait attention. » S'excusa Mia, un peu honteuse de s'être laissée emporter.

« Je te permets pas de l'insulter. »

Que Mia lui ait fait du mal à lui était une chose, mais qu'elle blesse Chris en était une autre, elle était allée trop loin comme toujours.

« Oui je sais, Amy m'a dit, je suis au courant pour lui et toi et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis là. »

« Et ? »

Ils entendirent le décompte se faire à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et lorsque le « Bonne année » explosa, Darren se rappela qu'il avait espéré tous ces derniers jours qu'il le dirait en compagnie de Chris, blottis l'un contre l'autre, il aurait aimé voir son sourire à cet instant. Mais il n'était pas auprès de lui, il l'avait laissé partir et à la place il parlait avec celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur sans ménagement, dans une soirée ridicule, il était vraiment le pire des cons.

Une vague de culpabilité le transperça lorsqu'il pensa à lui, il devait partir le rejoindre.

« Que tu faisais de nouvelles expériences. » Reprit Mia en insistant avec des guillemets sur le dernier mot.

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ton consentement à propos de la personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être. »

Cracha Darren, il ne s'attarda pas davantage à perdre son temps, il fallait qu'il retrouve encore une fois Chris, s'il n'était pas déjà parti... Il se sentait dévasté, par la colère et la tristesse, il avait longtemps appréhendé le jour où il reverrait Mia, et c'était encore plus douloureux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Quelque chose en lui s'était réanimé en la voyant, quoi ? Il n'était pas encore sûr, mais il devait s'éloigner d'elle avant de souffrir davantage. Il lui fallait Chris.

Il bouscula tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin et vit Amy, il ne put se retenir d'aller la voir et l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule.

« Merde à quoi tu joues ! »

Elle sursauta à son geste et à son ton.

« Dare calmes toi, qu'est-ce que - »

« Putain pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu essayes de tout contrôler ?! »

Joey s'interposa et éloigna Darren de sa petite amie.

« Oh ! Mec calme toi. »

Il le repoussa, ses mains tremblantes une expression furieuse peinte sur son visage.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre ! »

Il disparut derrière ceux qui s'étaient arrêtés, intrigués par les cris et Joey se tourna vers Amy surpris.

« Am' qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

* * *

Chris était furieux et détruit par la remarque de Mia, sans réfléchir il était parti, cherchant à s'éloigner au maximum d'eux. La réaction de cette dernière avait été celle d'une petite amie qui marque son territoire et ça semblait si normal et logique. Il connaissait Darren par coeur, il savait comment interpréter ses réactions et il avait le sentiment de n'avoir été qu'un objet pour provoquer la jalousie de son ex.

Chris essaya de toutes ses forces de contenir ses larmes, mais l'alcool encore présent l'en empêcha, et elles envahirent ses joues négligemment.

Il se fichait de passer pour un faible, ou d'être accablé par la honte, il se cogna plusieurs fois dans des inconnues dansant toujours sur la musique, il ne voyait rien, la lumière coupait sa vue par fraction et ses larmes ne faisaient que diminuer sa visibilité.

« Chris ? » Il se retourna et entre-aperçut le visage d'Amber, plus inquiète que jamais. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle mit un temps à réaliser et passa ses mains dans son dos, dessinant de grands cercles pour le calmer, en vain.

Sa voix coupée par les sanglots il arriva à prononcer quelques mots d'un ton suppliant.

« Je veux rentrer... »

« D'accord. » Elle embrassa ses cheveux et prit son visage en coupe « Je te raccompagne. »

Amber ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et elle l'entraîna avec elle vers la sortie. Une fois leurs manteaux récupérés ils sortirent, leurs mains entrelacées, elle était si réconfortante et rassurante. Ils attendirent silencieusement l'ascenseur et c'est seulement une fois à l'intérieur, pendant qu'il regardait les numéros défiler que Chris prit la parole.

« Elle est venue. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Amber se tourna vers lui ses sourcils froncés, elle entendait qu'à peine ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le brusquer.

« Qui ? »

« L'ex de Darren, elle était là.. »

« Qu-Quoi ? »

Elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

« Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que.. » Il roula des yeux et appuya sa tête en arrière. « Darren déconnait avec moi.. Tu l'aurais vu, elle est grande, belle.. Amb.. Je sais pas quoi faire.. »

« Shhh... » Elle lui caressa sa joue doucement, passant son pouce sous ses yeux rougis. « Tu sais Darren a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, je ne pense pas qu'il jouerait avec toi. »

« Sauf qu'il ne pensait pas la revoir.. Il avait l'air vraiment troublé. »

« Tu comptes en parler avec lui ? »

« Je devrais ? »

« Évidemment. »

Il se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, et reprit .

« Je ne veux pas lui demander de choisir, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.. Puis Amy m'avait demandé de ne pas me mettre entre eux. »

« On s'en fout de cette conne, elle n'a pas à te demander un truc pareil ! C'est ton homme ! Alors bat-toi pour lui ! »

« Elle n'est pas méchante.. Elle fait ça pour lui.. Enfin je crois. »

« Non, mais égoïste, et toi dans tout ça ? »

Chris soupira bruyamment, trop déprimé par cette soirée. Il se demanda un moment ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire une fois qu'il était parti, voir Darren avec elle lui avait fait tellement mal.. Il sentit les larmes monter et leva les yeux au ciel pour les refouler.

« Je déteste les soirées... »

Il se blottit contre Amber et attendit patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent. Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient dans un taxi les ramenant au petit appartement de l'upper east side.

* * *

Darren marcha un moment avant de prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Il avait oublié son manteau, il aurait dû mourir de froid, mais il ne sentait plus rien, paralysé par le désespoir. Il avait passé trois appels et envoyé six messages à Chris sans réponse, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, avec qui, il était mort d'inquiétude.

Une heure du matin arriva plus vite que prévue et il se décida finalement à rentrer, espérant retrouver Chris et d'un autre côté il redoutait l'impact qu'aurait la soirée sur eux, sur tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, sur ce qu'il avait accompli avec lui. Année de merde pensa t il quand il vit des ballons « bonne année » accrochés au rétroviseur d'une voiture. Il repensa à la voix douce de Chris quelques heures plus tôt, quand il était collé contre lui, à la réponse qu'il lui avait si naïvement donné et à son sourire. Il avait tellement envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de se persuader que tout n'était pas déjà perdu, mais le pourrait il ?

Il arriva devant l'appartement, angoissé et impatient, son estomac se retourna dans son abdomen quand il vit de la lumière à l'une des fenêtres et se précipita vers les escaliers. Il arriva essoufflé devant la porte, et se frappa mentalement pour trouver la force d'ouvrir.

« Chris ? »

Darren pénétra prudemment dans le salon, attendant une réponse, mais elle ne vint pas. Il s'approcha de la chambre et vit Amber sortir et refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Salut Darren. »

Elle le regarda avec dédain, elle avait beau l'avoir défendu devant Chris pour le soutenir, elle lui en voulait.

Il hésita un moment avant de prendre la parole, elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins intimidé.

« Salut.. Il dort ? »

« Non. »

Elle prit son manteau posé sur le canapé et l'enfila.

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais j'espère vraiment que j'ai eu raison de te défendre auprès de lui, ne le déçoit pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Il se pinça les lèvres, inquiet de la réponse, il savait pertinemment que Chris lui confiait tout.

« T'en parleras directement avec lui. » Elle s'arrêta à coté de lui. « Bonne année Darren. »

Elle le laissa seul avec sa culpabilité, et une fois Amber sortie de l'appartement, il se dirigea vers la chambre, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et hésita. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il pourrait le toucher, l'enlacer, l'embrasser comme avant, que rien n'aurait changé, mais la peur était trop puissante, elle l'empêchait de pénétrer dans la pièce, il ne voulait pas faire face.

Il se rétracta et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'esprit perdu, fermant les yeux sur l'image de celle qu'il avait pensé aimer.

* * *

Le bruit des oiseaux sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'appartement sortit Darren doucement d'un rêve étrange. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le salon, et une odeur appétissante vint lui chatouiller le nez. Il se redressa et passa ses mains sur son visage troublé d'avoir rêvé de Mia, il resta quelques secondes simplement assis, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. A la suite de quoi il se leva en direction de la cuisine où il pouvait entendre le bruit d'œufs crépitant dans la poêle.

Il s'installa dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches et observa Chris attentivement, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il l'examina du regard, s'attardant sur les traits fins de son visage, sa peau de porcelaine, ses cheveux châtains soyeux aux reflets dorés, les lignes de son dos, ses bras minces, ses mains délicates... Un picotement surprit son cœur, pour la première fois, il se rendit compte de l'inévitable.

« T'es debout depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée et rauque.

Chris tressaillit et se tourna vers lui.

« Euh.. Quelques heures. »

Darren se décolla du mur et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il s'arrêta derrière lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et reposa son menton sur son épaule.

« Pas trop la gueule de bois ? »

Chris roula des yeux et cacha son sourire honteux avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Ne m'en parles pas, j'ai vraiment honte... »

« Honte ? De m'avoir chauffé comme jamais ? » Murmura le brun contre ses lèvres, augmentant le rythme cardiaque de Chris. « Ou d'être parti sans me prévenir ? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leur regard soudainement plus sérieux. Chris soupira et se retourna à nouveau.

« Désolé, j'avais besoin de rentrer. »

« Tu pouvais pas répondre à mes messages ? Ou un appel ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. »

Darren attrapa son épaule pour l'incliner vers lui et lui arracha la poêle des mains pour qu'il lui prête toute son attention avant de la lâcher négligemment sur la gazinière. Il remarqua les yeux azurs inquiets de Chris, il n'était jamais violent avec lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à garder son sang froid, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

« Arrête, ça ne m'amuse pas. »

Chris secoua la tête d'incompréhension et haussa les sourcils.

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Dare, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais, il y a des choses que peut-être toi tu ne vois pas, mais moi si. »

« Ne laisse pas ce qui s'est passé hier se mettre entre nous... »

Ils restèrent muet un moment, Chris semblait méditer sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire, évitant toujours son regard.

« Elle te manque, pas vrai ? »

Sa voix se brisa et il reprit une grande inspiration pour garder de la contenance.

« Chris... »

« Oh et puis laisses tomber, je n'ai pas besoin de ta réponse après tout. »

Il détacha le tablier autour de sa taille et le jeta sur le bord de l'évier. Il s'éloigna, essayant de retenir le sanglot qui menaçait ses lèvres, il se sentait si faible et ridicule.

« Attend, tu vas où là ? »

Darren l'avait souvent vu agressif ou énervé, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, il le rejetait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

« Chris, on n'a pas fini.. »

« Je vais prendre l'air, ton repas est prêt si tu as faim. »

« Attends ! »

Il le suivit jusque dans le salon et attrapa sa main, mais avant qu'il ne puisse resserrer ses doigts autour des sien Chris l'avait retiré brutalement.

Darren resta là, au milieu du salon de leur appartement, regardant la porte claquer derrière Chris, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine, il se sentait si seul encore une fois, il avait tellement envie de remonter le temps, d'être de nouveau heureux avec celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels ni Darren, ni Chris ne chercha à continuer la conversation qu'ils avaient entamé, chacun en mourait d'envie, mais aucun n'eut le courage de faire le premier pas. Ils s'arrangèrent pour se voir le minimum possible, Chris partait le matin pendant que Darren dormait, et le second rentrait tard à cause des répétitions qu'ils effectuaient à présent après son travail, retrouvant un Chris déjà couché à son retour. Ils détestaient cette situation, ils ne l'avaient pas voulu, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils n'arrivaient pas à aller contre.

Amy n'était pas venue aux répétitions depuis la soirée du nouvel an, elle appréhendait la réaction de Darren, mais ce jour-là, elle était belle et bien présente, Liam y compris et Darren ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille entrer il se dirigea vers elle.

« Salut Dare. »

« T'es en retard. »

Il lui tendit le script qu'ils répétaient et elle partit poser ses affaires. Elle revint vers lui et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je tenais à m'expliquer pour l'autre soir. »

Darren ne réagit pas, il ne la regarda même pas, l'écoutait-il au moins ?

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a eu un accrochage entre Chris et Mia et je tenais juste à te dire que ce n'était pas mon intention, je pensais juste que tu aurais aimé la retrouver, vous étiez amis après tout, et tu lui manquais et - »

« Tu sais qu'à cause de tes conneries ça fait 4 jours que je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Chris ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, un regard froid, elle ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je suis vraiment désolée.. »

« Ca ne suffit pas. »

« Tu veux que je lui parle ? »

« Je pense que t'en as assez fait. »

Il s'éloigna pour retourner vers les autres, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là et le suivit.

« Darren, je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça en arrive là, Mia n'a jamais voulu faire de mal non plus, tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était une discussion, t'es pas capable d'assumer et de faire face ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, un visage beaucoup plus confus qu'avant, il semblait tellement triste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Parle avec elle, juste une fois, rien que vous deux et elle te laissera après ça. »

Darren baissa les yeux, perdu dans ses pensés, il ne répondit rien, mais Amy savait qu'elle avait marqué un point, peu être qu'enfin il agirait.

Deux heures de répétitions plus tard, tous étaient sur le départ, excepté quelques retardataires tels que Joey ou Liam.

Darren était sur le trottoir devant le studio, se demandant si Chris avait fini ou non le travail, lui envoyer des messages lui manquait, le retrouver à son boulot lui manquait, regarder un dessin animé après le travail lui manquait, c'était horriblement frustrant.

Il était en train de méditer sur ce qu'il devait faire lorsqu'une silhouette se rapprocha de lui, il releva les yeux et découvrit Mia, venant vers lui. Son cœur se serra, mais il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Tenta la jeune fille prudemment.

« Oui, ça va. » Il se pinça les lèvres, hésitant un moment, puis se décida à écouter Amy. « Et toi ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mia et pour une raison inconnue il se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Bien, un café ça te dit ? »

* * *

Chris passa son après midi à penser à Darren, comme toujours, la seule différence c'est qu'à présent ceci ne lui procurait plus le sourire habituel, au contraire, il avait une mine déprimée et fatiguée, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa supérieur, qui lui permit de partir une demi heure plus tôt. Il sauta sur l'occasion, et après une longue réflexion se décida qu'il était temps que l'un d'eux franchisse le pas. Darren devait encore répéter à cette heure ci, il était à 15 minutes du studio en taxi, il avait donc dans l'idée de le rejoindre.

Il prit un taxi et arriva finalement devant le studio où il aperçut Liam et Joey discuter tranquillement. Les deux garçons ne mirent pas longtemps à le remarquer et Joey se dirigea vers lui.

« Hey vieux si tu viens pour Darren tu l'as raté, il est parti il y 10 minutes. »

Chris soupira, fatigué et surtout déçu.

« D'accord, merci. »

« Bon moi j'y vais, à plus. » Joey se tourna vers Liam et lui fit un signe de la main avant de tourner au coin de la rue.

Chris le regarda l'espace d'une seconde avant de le fuir du regard et de faire demi tour pour prendre le chemin de l'appartement.

« Chris attend ! »

Liam accourut vers lui et le rattrapa.

Il était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, enfin, après Mia, Liz et Amy ( la liste commençait vraiment à être longue )

« Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir, tu sais.. Enfin, je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. »

« Bonjour. » Répondit Chris avec ironie mettant le blond encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Ouais.. Salut.. »

Liam se passa la main sur le front confus et tenta le tout pour le tout.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu toi et moi, ça te dirait qu'on aille se mettre au chaud ? Un café par exemple ? »

Les yeux de Chris s'ouvrirent comme jamais, Liam venait-il vraiment de l'inviter après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Apparemment oui. Une partie de lui, lui criait de partir en courant, l'autre déçue et triste lui chuchotait d'accepter. Sans savoir pourquoi il prit la seconde.

« Si tu veux. »

Le visage de Liam s'illumina en un grand sourire.

« J'en connais un pas mal pas très loin. »

Il lui fit un sourire timide en retour et se laisse entraîner vers ce fameux café.

* * *

« Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? » Lui demanda Liam alors qu'ils s'étaient tous deux installés à une table d'un chaleureux café, devant un bon chocolat chaud.

« Non, on était tous un peu.. »

« Bourré ouais. »

Chris gloussa en repensant à son attitude avec Darren, mais son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il baissa la tête et mena sa tasse à ses lèvres pour cacher l'expression triste de sa bouche.

« Ça va toi et .. » Commença le blond, essayant de mener le sujet à Darren et lui.

« T'es au courant ? » S'interrogea Chris, surpris et légèrement offensé.

« Tout le monde l'est, c'est pas très dur à deviner de toute façon quand tu vois la tronche qu'il tire depuis. »

« Oui je suppose.. »

Comparé aux autres fois il se sentait plus à l'aise avec le garçon, sa réserve habituelle était toujours présente mais moins grande.

« Tu sais Mia a un mec, donc c'est vrai qu'on a pas trop compris qu'elle se mette entre vous, mais je suppose qu'elle a été connement jalouse de voir qu'il l'avait oublié. »

« Tu la connais ? »

« Un peu ouais, par Amy, elle est cool ça va. »

Le mot cool n'était pas vraiment le premier auquel Chris avait pensé, mais si Liam le disait c'était peut être vrai.

« Désolé, vu ce qui s'est passé tu dois trouver ma remarque débile. » Se reprit-il après avoir vu la réaction du châtain.

« Non – Non pas du tout. »

« Si, ne mens pas je commence à te connaître. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Chris se laissa rire pour la première fois depuis 4 jours et Liam fut fier de lui d'avoir provoqué une telle expression sur son visage.

« Je vais être franc avec toi. » Reprit-il, attirant de nouveau son attention. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à simplement se regarder dans les yeux avant qu'il ne continu.

« Tu me plais, tu le sais, faut dire que je ne suis pas discret, mais je ne suis pas un salaud pour autant. »

Chris se mit à rougir furieusement, non pas qu'il soit flatté, même si Liam était très beau, mais il avait l'impression de tromper Darren à juste l'écouter lui dire une telle chose.

« J'aime pas Darren, comme lui d'ailleurs, mais je t'apprécie, et te savoir mal ça me plaît pas. »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » Demanda timidement Chris, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« Ne laisse pas les choses comme elles sont, ça ne fera qu'empirer. »

Le fait que Liam lui donne des conseils le perturbait beaucoup, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il parlerait de Darren avec lui. Il répondit par un léger sourire avant qu'ils ne finissent par changer de sujet.

Une heure plus tard ils se quittèrent devant le bâtiment tous deux satisfaits de ce moment passé ensemble, et Chris prit la direction de l'appartement, définitivement déterminé à parler et à être franc avec Darren, il était temps.

* * *

20 heures, Chris rentra à et aucune trace du bouclé dans l'appartement, il se dit qu'il était peut être avec Joey, puis se rappela l'avoir croisé devant le studio, ou Amy.. La peur l'envahit soudainement, son ventre était devenu douloureux, mais il essaya de repousser ce sentiment ridicule, pourquoi s'inquiéter, il finirait par rentrer, il allait attendre patiemment. Il s'installa devant la télévision, cherchant à se distraire et occuper son esprit torturé.

C'est seulement deux heures plus tard que Darren arriva, Chris lui avait fini par s'assoupir devant Jersey shore après avoir tenté de se battre contre la fatigue.

Darren déposa son manteau dans l'entrée et pénétra dans le salon. Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là, devait il le réveiller ? Il s'assit à coté de lui et éteignit la télévision. Le coussin qui s'enfonça sous le poids de Darren fit bouger l'autre garçon qui sortit brusquement de son sommeil.

Ils se sentirent tous deux gênés de se retrouver enfin l'un à coté de l'autre, le coeur de Darren battait à un rythme soutenu, le moment était arrivé pour eux d'assumer et parler.

Chris se redressa pour lui faire face, il avait envie de l'enlacer, de sentir ses bras forts autour de son corps, mais il renferma son envie au fond de lui et laissa place à la conversation.

« Dare je - »

« Non, moi d'abord. »

Darren posa ses yeux sur lui, un regard sérieux et désolé et il lui attrapa la main doucement. Chris sentit un frisson traverser son corps au simple contact de sa peau, mais l'expression grave sur son visage lui fit mal. Darren ferma les yeux un instant, il chercha la force de commencer, avant de les rouvrir et de se lancer.

« Il faut que je te parle de ma soirée... »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a.. plu ( oui j'ose le dire ! ) **

**A bientôt pour le prochain, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti en review :)**

**Habby.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! **

**Voici le chap 20, que je me suis dépêchée d'écrire pour ne pas être attaquée avant ;) **

**Je suis contente d'avoir eu autant de réactions ! En espérant que malgré l'ambiance quelque peu triste les précédents chapitres vous aient plu tout de même ! **

**Bref ! Les reviews... **

**LadyGlee : Pour Darren.. Réponse dans celui ci ^^ ! Et oui la première phrase est inspirée de cette chanson, que j'adore ! **

**LoveKlaine24 : A voir si l'erreur vient de Mia ou Darren. Pour la fin de mon histoire ... A ton avis ? :) **

**Clairepistache : Merci :) ! Je pense que beaucoup ne l'aime pas tellement, je me doutais qu'elle ne serait pas appréciée, mais je peux dire que la pauvre a du avoir les oreilles qui sifflent ! :p Uhm tu n'en es pas loin ! **

**TheHometownGlory : thx ! Je viens mettre fin au suspense. **

**Sakura1502 : Je suis flattée ! Merci, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que j'arrive à retranscrire autant ! En espérant que celui ci et les prochains te plaisent autant.**

**Aliice-Klaine : Amy... J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas agit en sa faveur pour le moment ! La conversation pourrait être au contraire bénéfique ! **

**Milouzeuh : Oui j'aime le suspense ! D'autant plus que ça me permet de voir le regard que vous avez pour la plupart sur l'histoire et la suite à venir ^^**

**Fandelavi : La voici la voilà ! **

**Evangeline : Je pense que je vais quand même dire merci ! Les chapitres à venir seront plus calme niveau "stress" ;) Pour Darren, réponse ci dessous ! **

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Oui Mia et Darren auront eu l'occasion de parler, enfin ! Chris ne dira pas forcement tout ( le vilain ) J'espère que ce chapitre apportera toutes les réponses que tu attends. **

**Sekai-GDL : Merci, au final oui ce n'est pas la soirée qui aura mis le plus de désordre mais ce qui en suit. Liam ne sera pas aussi horrible que Liz je tiens à le dire ! Pour la soirée... Je n'en dis pas plus, tout est dans ce chapitre ! Et en ce qui concerne ce qu'aurait fait Darren à Mia, je tiens à te rassurer tout de suite, rien d'horrible. Désolée pour l'angoisse ! **

**NobodySaidItWasEasy : Merci, & oui elle a mis du désordre, mais n'était ce pas nécessaire ? **

**LaGleek72 : Longue liste :D Les séparer ? Déjà ? ^^ **

**mimyllou28 : Les prochaines chapitres seront moins tristes, je te rassure ! Oui Chris de son coté est bien plus aidé que Darren mais il en a aussi d'avantage besoin.**

**xXMwaoiXx : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que la suite devrait te satisfaire. **

**I'm a dinausor : Liam ? Il restera sage .. Pour le moment. Mia oui, mais les réactions d'une ex sont elles toujours logiques ? :p**

**Wolfloue : Oui Liam n'est pas aussi "stupide" que Liz, heureusement, mais malheureusement pour un certain Darren. Amy est une chieuse même quand elle pense bien faire x) J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends. **

**Cworee : Je n'ai rien contre elle non plus, mais je suis d'accord, ça lui va bien ! Désolée pour la fin, je me rattrape un peu avec celui ci on va dire ! **

**Camilleanderson : Merci beaucoup, voila la suite ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour pouvoir poster " rapidement " . En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, je vous laisse le découvrir. **

* * *

« Égaré mais maintenant je me suis retrouvé »

* * *

« J'ai vraiment hésité à venir, mais j'avais besoin de te voir. »

Mia et Darren était tout deux installés dans une brasserie, finalement le café serait pour le dessert.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps. »

Elle jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette, remuant sa salade plus que nécessaire.

« J'avais peur.. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis les riva sur lui. « On ne s'est pas quitté en bon terme et je savais que ça se passerait comme ça. »

Il la regarda attentivement, elle était très belle comme d'habitude, mais elle paraissait plus rayonnante qu'à l'époque, elle était certainement plus heureuse maintenant.

« J'ai bien envie de dire que c'est de ta faute, non ? »

Darren soupira puis ferma les yeux après s'être rendu compte de son agressivité.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je te comprends, je n'ai pas été vraiment correcte, mais soyons franc l'un envers l'autre, toi non plus. Ceci dit, j'aimerai nous offrir une seconde chance. » Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne et la prit doucement. « Tu en penses quoi ? »

Un frisson survola sa peau et il la fixa un moment troublé, il se sentait... Étrange.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... »

« Oh allé Darren, on peut passer au dessus de ça non ? J'ai quelqu'un et toi aussi. »

Il remarqua la grimace incontrôlée qu'elle fit à la fin de la phrase, et il recula sa main de la sienne.

« Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, pas vrai ? »

Mia ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, elle hésita un moment puis prit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas ça.. Mais je ne comprend pas, j'ai le sentiment de t'avoir tellement blessé que je t'ai dégoutté des filles. » Elle laissa s'échapper un rire moqueur et continua. « Par contre lui il a l'air gay à 200% »

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Chris n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

Il commençait déjà à perdre patience, était ce vraiment une bonne idée de venir ?

« Chris... »

« Oui, c'est peut être vexant pour toi de te dire qu'au final je suis mieux avec lui qu'avec toi, mais c'est le cas. »

Darren haussa ses sourcils d'un air dédaigneux avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à ses spaghettis.

« D'accord, excuses moi, vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? »

Elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir, à vrai dire, Chris la répugnait du fait qu'à cause de lui Darren l'avait oublié, mais elle le connaissait, elle savait comment l'approcher.

« Le jour de notre rupture, le destin il faut croire. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu lui trouves de plus que moi ? »

Tout deux se regardèrent, elle son regard sombre et froid, lui ses yeux confus. Un rictus étira légèrement ses lèvres, savoir qu'elle se sentait inférieur à Chris lui plaisait, ce n'était pas difficile après tout.

Ne le voyant pas répondre elle ajouta. « Avec lui tu boss, tu montes une pièce, tu arrêtes les soirées, alors pourquoi lui ? Et pas moi ? »

« C'est.. Je sais pas. » Sa question l'avait finalement surpris, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. « Je pense qu'il a su me toucher. »

Elle se racla la gorge et il pouffa de rire.

« Pas toucher comme ça ! Enfin .. » Il sourit malicieusement, faisant monter d'avantage la jalousie à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. « Il est quelqu'un de sensible, de vrai, de fort et .. » Son regard s'était adouci et sa voix était devenue posée et calme. « Je pense que d'une certaine manière, il ma donné envie de me prouver à moi même que j'étais capable de l'être autant que lui. Il a été le premier à réellement croire en moi. »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, elle ne l'avait jamais soutenu dans sa passion pour la musique, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des principales cause de leur rupture, il s'était désintéressé d'elle autant qu'elle prétendait qu'il était ridicule de rêver inutilement.

« Donc c'est du sérieux ? » Lui demanda Mia d'une voix faussement neutre.

« Oui, c'est du sérieux. »

« Ok. »

Ce mot mit fin à la conversation un moment, chacun resta silencieux, regardant autour d'eux pour s'occuper, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brisa ce silence pesant.

« J'ai toujours des affaires à toi, tu ne voudrais pas les récupérer ? »

« Tu peux les garder. »

Il s'en fichait, quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas besoin de son passé dorénavant.

« J'en ais pas envie. »

« Alors jettes les. »

Ils s'installèrent après leur dîner au bar, où Mia but plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Darren essayait de se limiter depuis qu'il connaissait Chris, d'avantage ce soir là.

Il était 21 heures lorsqu'ils sortirent, bien plus détendus qu'au début de la soirée. Ils avaient passé la majorité du temps à parler boulot, amis, famille, dont elle était proche à l'époque.

Ils marchaient en direction d'une rue plus fréquentée pour prendre chacun un taxi, Mia était bien plus collante qu'elle ne le devrait, mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir passé cette soirée avec toi, tu me manque Darren... »

Elle le scruta d'un regard triste et plein de tendresse avant de lui prendre sa main froide.

La main de Darren se crispa, il n'aimait pas cette sensation, il avait été tellement habitué à celles douces et chaudes de Chris, plus larges, mais plus agréables. Il s'arrêta et tenta de la retirer.

« Arrêtes ça Mia... »

« Je suis sérieuse. »

Elle se rapprocha d'avantage de lui, son visage bien trop proche du sien.

« Moi aussi et je veux pas de ça, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu avais un - »

Sa voix fut coupée par la bouche de son ex petite amie sur la sienne, son corps tressaillit, un électrochoc venait de le secouer brutalement. Il connaissait ce contact mais il lui paraissait lointain, fade et triste. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation exquise qu'il ressentait avec Chris, dont les lèvres se mariaient mieux aux siennes, dont le souffle chaud se mélangeait parfaitement avec le sien, et il réalisa soudain que jamais il n'avait eut une telle alchimie dans le passé, même avec celle qu'il avait pensé être la femme de sa vie.

Retrouvant ses esprits il la repoussa, la faisant reculer deux pas en arrière.

« Je serai prête à le quitter si tu l'es aussi... » Hésita Mia.

Darren appuya sur ses yeux clos, frustré et fatigué.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée... »

« Je suis désolée Darren mais je ne peux pas croire que tu sois passé à autre chose, pas après ce qu'on a vécu ! »

« Et bien si. On était pas fait pour être ensemble, tu le sais, je t'ai fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

Elle se blottit contre lui, mais il ne la repoussa pas.

« Je suis prête à te pardonner, je sais que tu as changé. » Murmura t elle dans son cou.

« Mia... J'ai changé mais pas pour toi... »

Elle se recula légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, il fallait qu'elle vérifie que ces mots qui l'avaient frappé de pleine force étaient sincères.

« Je suis désolé.. » Souffla t il lorsqu'il croisa son regard suppliant.

L'expression de son visage devint alors plus froide et elle se décala, reprenant de la contenance et récupérant la fierté qu'elle avait piétiné pour lui.

Il s'éloigna et héla un taxi, se dirigea vers la voiture garée et ouvrit la portière.

« Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et bonne continuation pour la suite. »

Il ne la regarda pas, trop coupable pour le faire.

Mia de son coté était furieuse, elle avait espéré que quelque chose se passerait, qu'il se rappellerait et qu'enfin il serait dévoué et attaché à elle comme avant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la voiture d'un pas fort et s'arrêta devant lui.

« On aurait pu être heureux ensemble Darren, si tu avais su grandir au bon moment. »

« Je suis heureux, je n'ai simplement pas besoin de toi pour l'être. »

Elle pénétra dans la voiture sans un mot de plus, il se chargea de fermer la portière derrière elle, et la regarda s'éloigner dans les lumières des phares à perte de vue.

Il s'attarda un moment à simplement rester la sur ce trottoir triste et froid, disant au revoir à son passé, à son histoire avec Mia, lui laissant toute la place nécessaire pour celle qu'il construisait, pour son futur avec Chris. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids, toutes ses inquiétudes dues à son histoire inachevée avec elle avaient disparu, il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui retrouver son petit ami, l'enlacer, l'embrasser et lui dire combien il l'aimait.

* * *

Chris était assis en face de Darren, ses lèvres closes et ses yeux humides, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais le ton grave du brun ne le rassurait pas, s'était il déjà lassé de lui ? Avait il eut tord de se laisser s'ouvrir à lui ?

Darren décela rapidement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il mena sa main à sa joue pour la caresser doucement.

« Je veux être honnete avec toi, mais promets moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. »

« D'accord. »

Sa gorge se noua, il attendit le verdict.

« Ce soir j'ai été manger quelque part avec Mia. »

Malgré qu'il s'y était attendu Chris suffoqua, il refoula le frisson dans son dos et attendit la suite, d'une impatience douloureuse.

« Elle voulait qu'on parle, ce qu'on a fait, à vrai dire ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. » Il soupira, avant de poser ses deux mains sur celles de Chris. « Enfin au début.. Mais, j'avais beau essayer d'être à l'aise, je me suis senti mal. Je.. J'ai eu l'impression de te trahir en étant avec elle Chris. »

Il vit son regard surpris avant de devenir tristes. Il avait peur de dire ne serait ce qu'un mot de travers, il marchait sur un fil suspendu au dessus du vide, tout pouvait basculer au seul faux pas.

« Dare.. Je ne t'empêche pas de la voir si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir. »

« Je sais, mais j'en ais pas envie, quand je suis près d'elle c'est comme si je refusais d'avancer. J'ai honte de ce que j'étais à l'époque, je passais mon temps a faire le con, à sortir, et je n'ai pas été là au moment où elle a eu besoin de moi, on ne se soutenait pas, on ne s'écoutait pas. » Il s'arrêta un moment, il admira simplement Chris, essayant de trouver le courage dans le bleu de ses yeux pour continuer. « Mais... avec toi c'est différent, tu as cru en moi, tu m'as poussé à faire ce que j'aime. J'ai enfin trouvé une raison de changer, je me sens juste à ma place, je suis bien et tu me donnes envie de m'améliorer, j'essaye vraiment d'être à la hauteur pour que tu sois fière de moi. »

Darren pencha la tête timidement sur le coté, gêné de ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu dois me prendre pour un débile à te faire ce grand discours mais j'ai besoin que tu saches tout de moi. »

Il s'arrêta pour sourire nerveusement, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le fait d'exprimer ses sentiments à quelqu'un, même si il y avait été obligé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, avec Chris ça lui demandait d'avantage d'effort, car il ne savait pas lui même quels mots placer sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Et.. Chris je veux juste que tu saches que je.. Je suis devenu incapable de vivre sans toi, ça me rend dingue t'imagines même pas. Et quoi que tu dises quoi que tu fasses, je ne la laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi, ni elle ni personne d'autre. L'attitude que t'as eu avec moi ces derniers jours m'a fait flipper, j'ai eu la sensation de te perdre et ...Putain.. Je suis désolé, pour tout, mon comportement, la soirée, Mia et toute les conneries que je peux faire ou dire ... »

« De nous deux c'est moi qui te dois des excuses, je me suis laissé emporter par ma jalousie, j'ai été ridicule. » Le coupa Chris qui roula des yeux lors du dernier mot, il essayait de masquer sa gène et le fait qu'il rougissait, sans résultat. Il avait écouté attentivement tout ce que lui avait déclaré Darren, son coeur s'étant mis à battre à un rythme survolté, il le sentait cogner lourdement contre son torse, cet effet qu'il lui faisait était délicieux et envoûtant et il n'avait qu'une façon de le lui transmettre.

« Et.. » Il se rapprocha de lui pour passer ses mains dans la nuque du brun « Ne changes pas, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, imparfaitement parfait. »

Il mena ses lèvres aux siennes, caressa tout d'abord la bouche pulpeuse et attirante de Darren avec son souffle chaud, plongea son regard enivré dans le sien et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Ce qu'ils ressentirent à cet instant fut au dessus de tout, ils avaient le sentiment de se redécouvrir, de tomber amoureux une seconde fois.

Darren savoura le gout de celui qu'il avait eu si peur de perdre, il s'accrocha à lui avec ferveur, trop d'émotions se bousculaient en lui, il avait l'impression de prendre feu intérieurement. Il se repassa en boucle la dernière phrase qui avait difficilement pénétré son esprit et réalisa. Il se détacha brusquement de ses lèvres, surprenant Chris qui appelait à l'embrasser de nouveau et sourit niaisement.

« Est ce que tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes ? »

Demanda t il d'un ton enjoué et enfantin, il avait envie de sauter partout, mais il essaya de se calmer attendant la réponse du second.

Chris se cacha le visage maladroitement, essayant de dissimuler son sourire embarrassé et ses joues écarlates. Il avait longtemps retenu ces simples mots, si dévastateurs et puissants, mais il n'en était plus capable, il avait confiance à présent, et sa dépendance à Darren était bien trop grande pour rester secrète.

Darren éclata de rire devant le malaise de Chris, il était si mignon.. Il l'embrassa à son tour et murmura au bord de ses lèvres.

« Redis le moi... »

Chris sentit le sourire de Darren contre sa bouche, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues et dit un

« Je t'aime »

Doux et pourtant si intense.

Darren l'embrassa passionnément, dévasté par cette montagne d'émotion. Il était ému et si heureux d'avoir le droit à son amour, il avait presque perdu espoir de l'entendre lui dire un jour, mais Chris était son petit ami et il l'aimait !

« Encore ? »

Insista t il tout sourire, connaissant d'avance la réponse, l'amusant d'avantage.

« Non. »

Chris gloussa et le serra dans ses bras, c'était sa façon à lui de le lui dire. Ils restèrent un moment simplement enlacés, imprégnant le contact du corps de l'autre qui leur avaient tellement manqué.

« J'ai encore une chose à dire.. » Murmura Darren d'un ton hésitant après un moment. Chris s'éloigna et leva les sourcils pour demander la suite. « Elle.. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge « Elle m'a embrassé - » Il vit le regard horrifié de Chris et s'empressa de prendre ses mains dans les siennes « - Mais je te jure que je ne l'ai pas vu venir, je ne m'y attendais pas putain, je voulais pas et - »

« Je te crois. »

Darren se stoppa dans sa tirade, à son tour d'ouvrir ses yeux comme jamais.

« Tu.. - Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Chris fronça légèrement les sourcils et sa mâchoire se serra « Par contre oublis ce que j'ai dit quand j'ai prétendu que tu pouvais la revoir si tu le voulais. »

Le brun retint son sourire mais un rictus se fit voir et Chris roula des yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha aussi sa culpabilité.

« Tu as été honnête, alors à mon tour. » Il appréhendait vraiment sa réponse. « Je suis venu après ta répétition, mais tu étais déjà parti - »

« Merde je suis désolé.. »

« - Et il y avait Liam.. » Reprit Chris, il se pinça les lèvres en attendant sa première réaction. Le regard de Darren s'assombrit. « Il a voulu aller boire un café, pour parler et s'excuser, je voulais juste que tu le saches avant de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre et que tu te fasses des idées. »

« S'excuser ? De quoi ? D'être venu au monde ? »

« Dare... Juste un malentendu. »

« T'es sûr que tu me dis tout ? »

Chris hésita une seconde et répondit à contre coeur. « Oui. »

Il aurait aimé être totalement honnête avec lui, mais il en avait assez des drames, puis ce qu'avait fait Liam ne valait pas la peine d'être révélé.

Darren laissa un long soupire s'évader, il entraîna Chris contre lui et dit d'une voix suave.

« Je suis rassuré que tout ça soit derrière nous.. »

Ils passèrent de longues minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre, Chris sentait la fatigue l'entraîner à nouveau, il était vraiment épuisé par ces derniers jours et toutes ces émotions que ça lui avait infligé, mais Darren ne sembla pas être dans le même état d'esprit.

« Chris ? »

« Uhm ? »

« C'est l'heure de la rediffusion de bob l'éponge. »

Chris gloussa, confortablement installé contre l'épaule de Darren, et chercha à tâtons les yeux fermer la télécommande avant de lui tendre.

Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Darren ne changerait jamais, il serait toujours aussi désordonné et enfantin, mais c'est comme ça qu'il aimait sa vie à présent, sa vie avec lui.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que certain ne seront pas déçu du final de toute cette histoire, à bientôt pour le prochain !**

**Habby.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Coucou à tous !**

**Chap 21 le voilaaa ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier à tous pour vos gentilles petites reviews, ça motive vraiment ! **

**Je vais d'ailleurs essayer d'y répondre, donc :**

* * *

**Aliice-Klaine : Pour ce que Chris a à se reprocher, petit rappel : interaction entre lui et Liam à la soirée et ce qu'il lui a avoué dans le café. Rien de tel qu'une bonne conversation pour tout remettre en ordre.**

**Guest(?) : Oh je suis contente alors ! **

**Autant Darren que Chris, ils changent petit à petit à la présence de l'autre ;) **

**LaGleek72 : Darren laisser Chris pour elle, c'était vraiment envisageable ? Bon bah voila le chap, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! **

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Mia est loin d'être aimé à ce que je vois .. :x bon il faut dire que je n'ai rien fait pour. Pour le "jet'aime" de Chris, enfin oui, il était temps. Pour le mensonge à voir si Darren l'apprendra ou non ! **

**NobodySaidItWasEasy : Merci ! Mia est surtout amoureuse, mais elle aura au moins servi à rapprocher d'avantage les deux zozo. ^^**

**Mimyllou28 : Woo.. je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part un GROS merci ! Clore le chapitre Mia était important pour la suite, sinon une histoire avec le fantôme d'une ex n'est jamais bien stable. Puis il faut bien le bousculer un peu ce petit Chris :) En tout cas contente que ça te plaise ! **

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : Oui Chris ou rien ! x) Mia n'est pas si horrible que ça au fond, mais se mettre entre eux n'est pas la meilleure façon de la faire aimer je l'admet ! Pour l'action tout dépend ce que tu attends, à voir ici ;)**

**LoveKlaine24 : Il n'est pas si insensé que ça le Darren finalement. Les deux mots ont enfin réussi à sortir, il étant temps je sais.**

**Cworee : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui ci et les autres te plairont autant ! **

**Pour le nombre de chapitre je dirai entre 40 et 50 mais je ne suis pas encore sûre du nombre, ils ne sont pas écrits à l'avance donc .. C'est approximatif ^^ ! ( Oui c'est un peu beaucoup je sais ... ) **

**mmlabr : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! J'essaye du moins de faire passer le plus de choses et j'espère que la plupart arrive à en ressentir le maximum. Merci pour tes encouragements je vais en avoir besoin :) ! **

**fandelavi : le voici le voila ! **

**I'm a dinosaur : Chris n'a rien dit car il n'est pas Darren, pas encore aussi ouvert que lui. **

**infinityKlaine : Je dois dire que ta review ma autant fait rire que touché ! Pour les fautes oui je suis désolée, j'en fais, un peu ( beaucoup ) mais l'écriture n'est pas vraiment mon truc à la base donc j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Je n'ai pas de réponse à donner sorry :D si tu aimes les épisodes "câlins-keukin" tu risques d'apprécier ce petit chap ( bref ) Oh non je tiens encore à ma vie pitié ! J'ai cru aussi que j'allais mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances en la faisant revenir, mais c'était nécessaire x). **

**Merci pour tout ces jolis compliments, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite !**

* * *

**Je tiens juste à rappeler que cette fic est Rate M et elle le prouvera dans les chapitres à venir, je ne ferai pas d'autre annonce à ce sujet au début d'autres chap, à vos risques et périls :)**

**(Note:sujet de religion très brièvement abordé, je n'ai absolument rien contre aucune d'entre elle, tout propos dans ce chapitre n'est pas personnel.) **

**Après mon blabla je vous laisse le découvrir ! **

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous aurions un dernier baiser. »

* * *

Depuis l'aveu qu'avait fait Chris sur ses sentiments pour Darren sept jours plus tôt, il avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement de ce dernier, un changement qui lui faisait peur. C'est pourquoi ce matin là il avait donné rendez vous à Amber dans leur café français habituel pour recevoir les conseils avisés de sa confidente à toutes heures.

« Bon quel est le problème Chou ? Tu me donnes le tournis à jouer avec ta cuillère. »

« J'ai dit à Dare que je l'aimais. »

Chris se libéra de ces mots qui lui pesaient dans la gorge et un immense sourire s'imposa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Ahhh ! Non ! Vraiment ? Oh c'est tellement mignon... »

Il reposa sa tête contre la paume de sa main, cachant son regard honteux.

« Non ce .. Ce n'est pas mignon, bref ! »

« Et tu rougies... » Elle le fixa attendrie mais s'arrêta quand elle croisa son regard furieux « Quelle a été sa réaction ? J'aurais aimé voir ça ! »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le ménager cette fois ci, elle avait attendu si longtemps que Chris se dévoile entièrement à Darren, elle vivait leur histoire comme une série télévision, elle le charriait d'ailleurs souvent à ce propos.

« J'étais venu pour t'en parler mais j'ai perdu toute envie de le faire ! » Se fâcha ce dernier.

Amber essaya tant bien que mal de garder sa joie pour elle.

« Vas y, je t'écoute. »

Il toussota légèrement pour se préparer et commença.

« Il a changé depuis et j'ai un peu peur.. »

« Peur de quoi ? »

* * *

_Chris était dans la chambre, fixant son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire, appliqué à ce que sa cravate soit parfaitement bien nouée lorsqu'il sentit un regard braqué sur lui._

_Il releva les yeux et vit Darren assis sur le lit derrière lui, l'admirant avec douceur et passion. Il aimait son regard, à vrai dire il en était fou, mais il le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, il avait la sensation qu'il le transperçait, qu'il pouvait lire en lui. Les lèvres de Darren esquissèrent un sourire plein de tendresse, faisant rosir ses joues, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette expression sur son visage et le brun se leva pour le rejoindre._

_« Tu finis à quelle heure ? » Demanda t il doucement alors qu'il replaçait le col de la chemise de Chris par dessus sa cravate. _

_Chris hésita un moment à répondre, le simple contact de ses doigts frôlant son cou lui provoquait des papillons dans le bas du ventre, il était ridicule ! Il reprit de la contenance et parla d'une voix faussement détachée._

_« Je dois aller à une conférence avec Alison ce soir donc - »_

_« Tard .. » L'interrompit il déçu._

_Darren passa ses bras autour de sa taille et reposa sa tête contre son dos._

_« Je vais être seul, abandonné, triste... »_

_Chris se retourna vers lui pour voir la moue adorable qu'il faisait et il ne put retenir un rire moqueur._

_« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? »_

_Darren ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir comme si il avait préparé tout son plan à l'avance et prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser doucement._

_« Hmm.. j'ai bien une idée.. »_

_Le son de sa voix fit frissonner Chris qui sentait déjà son cœur fondre. Il reprit sa respiration difficilement lorsque que la langue de l'autre garçon abandonna la sienne après une longue danse sensuelle pour aller taquiner le lobe de son oreille et il se raccrocha à lui avec dévotion. Les mains de Darren glissèrent le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches où il renforça son emprise, cette simple pression amplifia son désir, il avait tellement envie de lui, mais il avait si peur également._

_« Dare.. »_

_« Uhm.. ? »_

_Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes succombant à sa bouche suçant divinement la peau de son cou et se frappa mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits._

_« Je dois aller bosser... »_

_Il se dégagea lentement de l'emprise du bouclé, partit enfiler son manteau et revint vers lui pour l'embrasser furtivement avant de quitter l'appartement._

* * *

Évidemment il avait passé les détails, résumant ceci à juste un baiser et un câlin mais Amber n'était pas aveugle, elle avait très bien compris à son visage écarlate que les choses devenaient plus sérieuses entre eux et que c'était la raison de son malaise.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait peur dans le fait d'accélérer les choses entre vous ? » Finit elle par demander.

Chris soupira et baissa ses yeux sur sa tasse.

« Je suis le premier avec qui il le ferait, je sais qu'il a été avec des filles avant, mais c'est différent et.. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si il m'aimait moins après ça ? »

La jeune fille prit ses mains chaleureusement dans les siennes.

« Chris... Il vit avec toi depuis plus de trois mois, il est amoureux de toi, il te connaît et il sait à quoi s'attendre, crois moi. » Elle fut fière du petit sourire qui se dessina sur le visage du garçon et reprit « Puis tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous n'avez encore jamais été visiter en dessous de la ceinture... »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour un regard affolé et il se pinça les lèvres, cachant sa gène omniprésente.

« Non.. Enfin.. Si.. Un peu, parfois - C'est tout. » Bafouilla t il avant de boire une gorgé de son café liégeois.

« Et ça lui a plu ? »

Il ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules après quoi elle reprit avec un sourire taquin et un regard qui en disait long sur sa pensé.

« Lui ou toi qui a fait le premier pas ? Vous avez déjà passé le stade de la - »

« Amb ! » S'écria t il faisant retourner ainsi un couple installé derrière eux.

« Quoi ? Tu veux mes conseils ou non ? »

« D'accord ! - Ça lui a plu oui, je pense... » Avoua t il tout en roulant des yeux, il fallait toujours qu'elle pose ce genre de question inutile et embarrassante.

« Tu as envie de lui ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Alors laisses toi simplement aller, laisses le te découvrir, sinon jamais vous ne serez pleinement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. »

Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il aimait Darren, il le désirait, il avait confiance en lui et voulait partager cette expérience avec lui comme un engagement l'un envers l'autre, mais Darren était il sûr de l'être ? Ou désirait il seulement l'idée qu'il s'en faisait ?

* * *

Darren était confortablement installé dans le canapé de Joey, buvant son soda doucement, le regard perdu sur le mur, il paraissait si intéressant à regarder que son ami finit par trouver ça presque étrange même pour quelqu'un comme lui.

« Si tu veux un morceau mon papier peint ça peut s'arranger tu sais. » Se moqua t il.

« Jo' ça t'est déjà arrivé que Am' t'évite sans raison ? » Demanda t il sans prêter attention à la première remarque.

« Tu sais les filles parfois je ne cherche pas à les comprendre, encore moins Amy. Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira longuement et s'avachit d'avantage dans les coussins.

« Je vais devenir dingue ! »

« Parce que tu ne l'es pas déjà ? »

Joey éclata de rire devant ce Darren presque déprimé.

« Je suis sérieux... Chris m'évite depuis un moment je commence à me poser des questions. »

Il le fixa avec ses yeux noisettes suppliants, espérant que son ami le sauverait de cette situation.

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ? »

« Rien, justement. »

Darren ne détacha pas son regard de l'autre garçon, le regardant à présent avec insistance ce qui finit par le faire réagir.

« Quoi ? »

Il plissa les yeux et se prépara à déchiffrer si il allait mentir ou non.

« Si Liam te disait un truc tu me le répéterais ? »

« Tu délires vieux je crois. »

Joey s'assit à coté de lui sa bouteille de Bière à la main.

« Je te déteste. »

« Ne rejettes pas ta frustration sur moi, c'est mal. »

Darren ne l'écouta pas et bouda tranquillement. Il avait espéré que Joey l'aiderait, mais finalement que pouvait il attendre d'un mec qui mangeait encore dans des assiettes en cartons et qui pensait que le sel venait des baleines.

Alors qu'il avait passé un quart d'heure à faire preuve d'un silence de plomb il vit Amy rentrer, elle avait apparemment décidé de passer après son entraînement de fitness.

Joey se leva précipitamment et partit d'un pas ferme vers sa petite amie.

« Je te laisse prendre la relève Am'. »

Il l'embrassa et disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Darren posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille mais ne dit pas un mot, il attendit patiemment qu'elle vienne vers lui et qu'elle prenne la peine de lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle s'installa à ses cotés et posa sa main sur son avant bras pour lui donner son soutient.

« Pourquoi parfois t'évites Jo' sans raison ? »

Il lâcha sa question avec agressivité et provoqua un regard mi étonné mi offensé chez son amie.

« J'ai raté un épisode ? »

« Chris m'évite bordel ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour avoir le courage de tenir cette conversation jusqu'au bout. Darren était dans sa phase boudeur vexé énervé compulsif et il allait lui falloir beaucoup de patience pour arriver à quelque chose de construit.

« D'accord... expliques. »

* * *

_Darren et Chris étaient installés devant la télévision, il avait réussi à le forcer à regarder Hercule malgré qu'il lui disait toujours que les moires le dégouttait. Il profitait de l'ennui de son petit ami pour le câliner, le taquiner et le coller autant qu'il le pouvait. Depuis son merveilleux « je t'aime » il en étant encore plus addicte, il avait envie d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et crier à tout l'Upper East Side, non, à tout New York, qu'il vivait avec un mec magnifique, raffiné, sexy et talentueux et qui l'aimait. A la place il se contentait de le dévorer des yeux, de le câliner sans cesse et de se laisser aller dans le désir qui le torturait à chaque fois qu'il était à ses cotés._

_Lorsque l'une des chansons commença il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura les paroles._

_« mhmmm … No chance, No way... I won't say it no no... »_

_Il vit les pommettes de Chris lui informer qu'il souriait, et ne put se retenir plus longtemps de les embrasser. Il adorait ses joues, elles étaient toujours douces et chaudes, elles sentaient bon et semblaient délicieuses._

_« This scene won't play.. I won't say I'm in love... »_

_Il déplaça sa bouche jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres et souffla « Tu vas me le dire toi ? »_

_Chris gloussa et se recula._

_« Dire quoi ? » Demanda t il levant un sourcil, mais son sourire le trahissait grossièrement._

_Darren fit une grimace vexée et l'attrapa par la taille pour le tirer vers lui._

_« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Dare. » Rit Chris quand le brun passa ses mains sous son t shirt pour lui caresser lentement le dos._

_Il savait comment le déstabiliser, il succombait en un rien de temps au contact de ses mains sur son corps, ces derniers temps d'avantage, il sentait sa peau frémir sous ses doigts et pourtant il semblait toujours avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant ou important à faire lors de ces moments là._

_« Je veux voir la fin. » Murmura Chris quand les mains de Darren se déplacèrent jusque sur son ventre._

_« La fin ? Je viens de commencer. »_

_« Du film. »_

_Darren se stoppa en l'espace d'une seconde et rencontra le visage gêné du plus jeune._

_« Je croyais que t'aimais pas ce film, que Megara était une allumeuse, Hercule un culturiste au chômage et Phil un vieux pervers dégueulasse. »_

_Chris sourit amusé et se replaça dans le canapé pour faire face à la télé._

_« Et bien maintenant j'ai envie de le voir. »_

_Darren ne chercha pas plus longtemps à le comprendre, il s'installa de nouveau contre lui, frustré et déçu d'être une fois de plus rejeté, quelque chose clochait définitivement._

* * *

« Ok donc ... »

« Donc il m'évite ! » La coupa Darren après lui avoir résumé l'incident de la veille.

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ? »

« Rien bordel, pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?! »

Elle ne put retenir son rire, Darren faisait toujours quelque chose de travers, ce qui lui valait cette question récurrente.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'il refuse une fois que - »

« Une fois ? » Il commença alors à compter sur les doigts de sa main « Il m'a fait ça mardi matin car il devait aller bosser, le soir il devait aller se laver, mercredi il était fatigué, jeudi il devait finir un putain de livre - »

« Dare tu t'emportes. »

« Ouais, désolé. j'avais pas envie d'en parler avec Jo ou toi, car vous n'êtes clairement pas les mieux placés mais je suis désespéré je crois. »

Amy prenait sur elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle se transformait en sa conseillère patrimoniale, un rôle épuisant qu'elle avait su tenir depuis son ancienne mise en couple avec Mia. Darren perdait rapidement son sang froid dans ces moments là, emporté par sa frustration et sa fierté.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

« Il s'est peut être déjà lassé de moi. »

Darren regardait de nouveau le mur, une expression livide sur le visage.

« Après ce qu'on a vu au nouvel je ne suis pas sûre... Bref ! Tu veux un conseil ? »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce Chris éméché lors de la soirée du 31 et se reprit pour écouter Amy.

« Vas y dis toujours. »

« La jalousie, j'en abuse parfois lorsque je trouve que Jo' ne fait pas assez attention à moi. » Elle chuchota la fin de sa phrase pour pas que son petit ami l'entende depuis la pièce voisine, et vit Darren dubitatif, semblant réfléchir.

« Sauf qu'il sait me le renvoyer dans la tronche si j'essaye. »

« Ou alors arrêtes juste de le coller, attends que ce soit lui qui revienne. Il a du prendre l'habitude que tu le fasses, quelle serait sa réaction si tu arrêtais ? »

Darren passa un moment silencieux, pour lui ne pas être proche de Chris était presque impossible, mais il prendrait sur lui, il essaierait tant bien que mal de tenir ne serait ce qu'une journée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin c'est un Chris en pleine forme qui réveilla Darren pour qu'il l'accompagne à la paroisse où allait Amber. Il avait accepté de venir la voir chanter à la condition d'emmener le bouclé avec lui, il n'était pas à l'aise dans ces lieux qu'il appelait hostiles.

Chris était dans la salle de bain, fin prêt quand le plus vieux le rejoignit pour aller prendre sa douche.

« Dépêches toi Dare sinon on sera en retard. »

Il ne répondit rien encore somnolant et enleva son t shirt avant de le lâcher sur le sol. Chris ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder furtivement dans le miroir, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa peau halée qu'il avait envie de toucher, caresser, il s'attarda un moment à regarder l'unique vêtement qu'il portait, un boxer gris qui lui faisait bien trop d'effet. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans son reflet il détourna les yeux instantanément et sortit pour calmer ce qui commençait à réagir dans son pantalon.

Darren quant à lui était fière d'avoir réussi à ne pas lui faire son câlin matinal habituel, même si il était presque sûr que Chris ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Trente minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne soient dans la rue, ils avaient déjà dix minutes de retard, ce que Chris ne manqua pas de reprocher à Darren qui se fit pardonner avec son incontournable regard de cocker.

Alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille le récit de Darren sur combien il aimait les cookies pralinés, il zieuta sa bouche un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas eu le droit ce matin là. Darren marchait également les mains dans les poches, et à une distance convenable, lui qui habituellement lui prenait la main avec ou sans son accord, ou se collait bien trop à lui l'empêchant presque d'avancer.

Il se décida à ne pas y faire attention et profita de l'espace qu'il avait pour une fois.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la paroisse et Chris se tendit légèrement, il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qu'il y avait. Darren quant à lui n'était pas trop pour étant catholique, mais peu importe il s'en foutait si c'était pour lui faire plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils se firent bien évidemment remarquer, l'office avait commencé et tous les regardèrent du coin de l'oeil. Ils s'assirent vers le fond, essayant de se faire oublier et Chris se mis à chercher Amber avant de l'apercevoir et lui faire signe.

« Ça va durer longtemps ? » Demanda Darren à voix basse.

« Ça ne fait même pas deux minutes qu'on est là. »

« Seulement ? »

Chris ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et se fit remarquer une fois de plus, lui qui avait horreur de ça n'allait pas y échapper cette fois ci.

Darren se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille.

« On aurait pu faire des choses plus plaisantes à la place de venir ici. »

Il se mis à rougir au contact de son souffle contre sa peau et déglutit, imaginant toutes les choses dont il avait envie et lui demanda discrètement.

« Comme ? »

Le brun sourit fière de lui « Comme dormir » répondit il, il savait pertinemment ce à quoi avait pensé Chris, et il en était satisfait et amusé, bien qu'il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, il se retint, il devait tenir bon.

Chris ne répondit rien et se contenta de se concentrer sur autre chose pour oublier le fait qu'il se sentait honteux.

Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'il se disait depuis leur arrivé, occupé à se distraire et oublier la présence provocatrice de Darren à coté de lui ( pourquoi l'avait il emmené ? ) et sortit de ses pensés lorsqu'il vit Amber et une dizaines de personnes se lever et se présenter sur une petite estrade. L'un d'eux s'avança et dédia sa chanson à l'un des membres de sa famille avant que son amie ne se mette en avant et commence à chanter.

* * *

« Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? » Demanda Amber une fois tous sortis.

Chris l'avait écouté chanter émerveillé, il la trouvait fantastique, et elle lui avait permis d'oublier un moment l'insupportable tension sexuelle qui s'évadait de Darren. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'avait pas prêté un instant attention à la chanson trop occupé à admirer Chris plus souriant que jamais.

« Fantastique, merveilleuse ! Je crois que tu vas rendre Dare jaloux. »

Le brun réagit au son de son prénom « Quoi ? »

« T'as l'air complètement ailleurs. » S'inquiéta Chris, il était vraiment étrange ce matin.

« Il est juste trop occupé à te dévorer des yeux. »

Tout deux la regardèrent d'un air faussement innocent, Darren s'était finalement fait prendre.

Trois femmes se dirigèrent dans leur direction et l'une d'entre elle s'empressa de dépasser les autres pour aller voir Darren.

« Amber, tu ne nous a pas présenté ton ami. » Elle se tourna vers le bouclé et sortit son portefeuille « Vous êtes célibataire jeune homme ? Car ma petite fille est l'une des plus belles et sensibles créatures de ce monde ! »

Elle s'apprêta à lui montrer la photo qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle lorsqu'une autre se mis devant elle, bousculant Chris au passage.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, ma Jioanna est une perle rare ! Vous voulez la voir ? »

Chris était figé, surpris, choqué, furieux devant ce groupe de vieilles peaux qui essayaient pour une raison inconnue de caser Darren, SON Darren avec l'une de leur maudites petites filles.

« Laissez sa chance à ce garçon de se trouver une femme convenable, ma Betty par exemple. »

Amber le regarda désolée et amusée, et lui chuchota qu'elles faisaient toujours ça lorsqu'un nouveau venu aussi mignon que lui venait dans leur paroisse.

Darren lui ne pouvait empêcher l'énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Non c'est bon je - » Commença t il avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par l'une d'entre elle.

« Kim ma deuxième fille va à Yale, elle est très intelligente »

Il lança un regard au plus jeune qui bouillonnait intérieurement et s'empêcha autant qu'il le put de rire. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il jubilait silencieusement de le voir aussi jaloux et énervé, ça lui arrivait tellement rarement, et il se sentait rassuré que Chris ne se soit finalement peut être pas lassé de lui.

« Bon, fermez la ! » S'énerva finalement Chris, n'ayant pas réussi à retenir ses mots. Il se fraya un chemin entre deux, les poussant négligemment et se dirigea vers Darren. « Gardez vos pratiques ancestrales tout comme vos langues de vipères et allez inscrire votre répugnante progéniture sur meetic ! »

Toutes le regardèrent offensées, elles n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas remarqué sa présence avant qu'il n'intervienne. Il avait longtemps hésité entre en tuer une avec son sac à main, étouffer une autre dans la chevelure permanentée d'une seconde, mais il avait contenu sa haine et son envie de meurtre, se décidant à agir au plus vite.

« Dare, On rentre ! »

Sans lui demander son avis il attrapa la manche de son manteau et l'entraîna avec lui d'un pas ferme et rapide, il ne s'attarda pas à dire au revoir à Amber auprès de qui il s'excuserait plus tard, et continua son chemin pour s'éloigner au maximum de cet endroit.

« Chris ? »

Il l'ignora simplement, il n'avait toujours pas lâcher son vêtement et ne voulait pas s'arrêter ou le regarder trop honteux pour assumer sa jalousie débordante. Il sentait son pouls cogner dans ses veines, il détestait tout se qui s'approchait de trop prêt de Darren, malgré qu'il essayait de faire bonne figure en général, il avait si peur qu'il le remplace par la première jolie fille qu'il croiserait.

« Chris ! » Insista Darren mi amusé mi inquiet.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et lâcha sa prise avant de se tourner vers lui furieux.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu... »

Darren n'arrivait pas à retenir ses mots, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point sa jalousie était adorable mais il ne devait pas, il devait encore tenir bon !

« ... Tu deviens possessif ou je rêve ? » Finalement il avait parlé face à la réaction gêné et timide du plus jeune.

« Non. »

Chris lui tourna le dos et roula des yeux, pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir le provoquer aujourd'hui ? Le ciel était vraiment contre lui. Il n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à l'appartement, se battant contre sa colère, sa peur et son envie incontournable de cet idiot de Darren.

* * *

Il était midi lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Darren n'avait pas bronché sur le fait que Chris ne disait plus un mot depuis un moment, il partit dans la chambre pour se changer, il avait accepté de mettre une chemise pour lui faire plaisir mais c'était un crime d'en porter un dimanche, rien de tel que son t shirt "spécial jour de flemme".

Chris le rejoignit et rangea son manteau dans l'armoire.

« Chris si tu continues à me faire la tronche je vais regretter de ne pas m'être intéressé à... Merde j'ai oublié leur nom. » Darren ne supportait pas son silence, à quoi pouvait il bien penser ? Il soupira bruyamment et relâcha nonchalamment ses bras contre son corps. « J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça... »

Il s'approcha de lui et croisant son regard torturé il posa sa main doucement sur sa joue. Finalement il n'avait pas tenu.

Chris ferma les yeux quand il sentit sa main large et chaude contre son visage, savourant son premier contact de la journée. C'était plus fort que lui, il devenait de plus en plus dépendant, il avait beau se battre il n'y arrivait plus, pourquoi succombait il aussi facilement ?

« Tu ne m'as pas embrassé ce matin.. » Marmonna t il les yeux fuyants, il était ridicule, ces mots lui avaient brûlé la langue jusqu'à ce qu'il les libère. Il tenta un regard vers Darren qui le fixait les lèvres closes pour empêcher son sourire et il leva les yeux au ciel quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout prévu depuis le début.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que je sois collant. »

Le brun rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, laissant une distance nécessaire pour simplement frôler sa bouche contre celle entre ouverte de Chris qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il la presse intensément contre la sienne et vit dans son regard pâmé qu'il perdait pied.

« Oh tais toi ... »

Chris ne contrôla pas son geste et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'emprisonner et l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait osé le faire. Il colla sans ménagement ses lèvres contre celles de Darren et força sa langue à pénétrer dans sa bouche, où il savoura la manière dont elles s'enroulaient parfaitement l'une autour de l'autre.

Tout se mélangea dans l'esprit du brun, mitigé entre excitation, surprise, satisfaction et désir. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps à réfléchir et se laissa emporter par son instinct. Il poussa le plus jeune jusqu'à l'armoire contre laquelle il le plaqua, sans une fois se détacher de ses lèvres brûlantes, il lui paraissait complètement surexcité et il adorait ce Chris en manque.

Chris était incapable de se retenir, il s'était tant abstenu tout ce temps, il avait l'impression d'exploser intérieurement sous l'ébullition de ses envies, il avait tellement besoin de goûter à sa peau halée qui exhalait le désir. Son érection déjà présente était douloureuse et pourtant si agréable à la fois, il la pressa contre celle de Darren, ne cessant pas une fois d'explorer sa bouche, et fut envahi par une vague ardente lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir au contact.

« Où sont passées tes bonnes résolutions ? » réussit à dire Darren après avoir reprit son souffle.

Chris haleta au manque de l'humidité de sa langue contre la sienne et passa ses mains sous son t shirt précédemment enfilé, ( pourquoi s'était il prit cette peine ? )

« Au diable mes résolutions... » Souffla t il tout en faisant de longs vas et viens de son torse jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Darren déposa ses lèvres dans son cou et commença à sucer sa peau âprement, lui provoquant de longs frissons à travers tout son corps au bord de la défaillance « Tu n'as pas idée de combien j'ai pris sur moi ces derniers jours.. »

La respiration de Chris s'accéléra, ce rythme saccadé encouragea Darren qui s'empressa d'ouvrir sa chemise. Il grogna de mécontentement au temps qu'il mit à ouvrir tout les boutons, les vibrassions contre le cou du châtain le firent faiblir et il déjeta sa tête en arrière contre le miroir froid.

Lorsqu'il tira sur la chemise, la faisant tomber sur les épaules de Chris, exposant toute cette peau blanche et délicate, se contrastant avec la noirceur du vêtement, ses yeux se remplirent d'une lueur admirative et affamée.

« Bordel Chris pourquoi t'es si sexy ! »

Darren laissa glisser ses mains sur ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches et cogna son sexe endurci brusquement contre son entre jambe. Il pouvait sentir Chris trembler sous ses mains, frémir sous ses lèvres et il n'avait qu'une envie, l'emmener avec lui dans la chaleur du plaisir qui le consumait, il voulait l'entendre gémir, prononcer son nom de sa voix si sexy et excitante.

« J'aime tellement quand ... Tu me touches comme ça... » Expira Chris d'une voix faible, il pensait pourtant l'avoir dit d'une manière plus détachée mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que les hanches de Darren tapaient frénétiquement contre les siennes. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses mains dans le bas du dos du brun pour intensifier la friction qui le torturait et il cru devenir fou. Il les remonta ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale retroussant le vêtement jusqu'à ce que Darren lève ses bras pour le laisser lui retirer entièrement.

Chris gémit sans retenue quand il sentit la peau de son petit ami contre la sienne, il aimait tellement la fusion de leur chaleur et Darren plaqua de nouveau sa bouche à la sienne pour sucer avidement ses lèvres.

Les dents de Darren lâchèrent prise quand la main de Chris se plaqua contre son sexe et il reposa sa tête contre son épaule pour reprendre son souffle. Il était si délicieux, il en voulait encore et toujours plus. Il retira la main de Chris doucement et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix des plus allumeuses.

« Cette fois j'aimerai que tu me laisses faire »

Il fixa un moment son visage troublé, rougit par la gène et l'excitation. Leur regard s'accrochèrent, tout deux embrumés et désireux et il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant que sa bouche ne prenne un chemin dangereux. Il l'embrassa tendrement le long de son cou jusqu'à ses clavicules où il s'attarda à laisser de petites marques rouges tout en caressant toujours son ventre, effleurant ses muscles contractés.

Les yeux de Chris se fermèrent brusquement lorsque le brun se mit à dessiner des cercles autour de ses tétons avec sa langue et il se cambra mené par l'envie d'en ressentir d'avantage.

« _Dare_ ... je - J'en peux plus ... »

« Patience »

Chris empoigna ses boucles brunes avec une main et se maintint de l'autre contre le meuble. Il n'était plus capable d'attendre, Darren savait toujours le toucher aux bons endroits et le faire patienter était la plus douloureuse des sentences.

« Dare ... »

Darren sourit devant l'empressement du plus jeune et titilla la ceinture de son jeans tout en continuant son chemin de baisers jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Il releva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il détacha la boucle et plaça ses doigts entre le pantalon et sa peau. Chris le fixait de ses yeux bleus enflammés, mordant ses lèvres pour contenir son excitation et sa peur, et l'expression avide sur son visage poussa le brun à exécuter ce qu'ils attendaient tout les deux.

Un millier d'étoiles apparurent sous les paupières closes de Chris et il fit le son le plus sexy que Darren n'ait entendu jusqu'à présent. Il savoura la main du brun autour de son sexe, faisant quelques puissants vas et viens avant qu'une bouche humide et chaude ne vienne l'encercler.

Ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant fut encore plus délicieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, il sentait tout son corps fondre sous la langue de Darren s'enroulant autour de son érection, les bruits obscènes de sa bouches le rendait complètement fou, il était déjà si proche de l'extase. Le voir à genoux, léchant, suçant son pénis d'un air aussi passionné et désireux affaiblit sa vue et il poussa un cri rauque et profond.

« Oh mon dieu, Darren ! » gémit Chris lorsque son gland cogna la gorge du brun.

Darren reprit un rythme plus soutenu, intensifiant la pression de sa langue à chaque vas et viens et caressa sa hanche de sa main libre fiévreusement.

Les jambes de Chris commençaient à flancher, il n'avait plus la force de résister c'était si bon, son sexe dans la bouche brûlante de son amant qui le suçait divinement. Il cogna sa main brutalement contre le miroir glacé, contrastant avec la chaleur intense de sa peau lorsque le brun murmura de plaisir devant tout ces gémissements voilés qu'il faisait, les bourdonnements lui provoquèrent une nouvelle vague de plaisir qui enflamma son ventre, il ne pouvait plus tenir.

« Dare je vais ..._ ahh._. Je vais .. _Putain_ .. »

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter il s'accrocha à tout ce qu'il put, il renforça sa poigne autour de ses cheveux sombres et se cambra une dernière fois avant de jouir longuement dans la bouche de son petit ami.

Darren fit glisser ses lèvres tout le long, ne laissant qu'une fine couche humide de salive après avoir avalé tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré et se redressa pour faire face à un Chris essoufflé, perdu et épuisé.

« T'es vraiment .. Putain trop sexy quand tu jouis. » Murmura t il à son oreille.

Chris flancha à ses mots, ses jambes le lâchèrent et Darren le rattrapa de justesse. Il gloussa quand il se rendit compte de l'effet qu'il lui avait provoqué, il rencontra son regard lointain, vit ses joues rouges, sa bouche légèrement entre ouverte et jamais il n'avait vu une expression aussi faible et douce sur son visage.

Chris enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour se maintenir debout et le regarda amoureusement.

« Je t'aime » chuchota t il contre la joue du brun qui tressaillit.

Ils se regardèrent un moment silencieusement, Darren se rapprocha, il frôla simplement son nez contre le sien et imprégna son souffle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre combien il l'aimait également une sonnerie retentit. Ils mirent un moment à réaliser quelle sonnerie était ce et Darren comprit que quelqu'un était devant leur porte, au pire moment choisi.

« Qui que ce soit il repassera. »

Râla t il après s'être fait couper dans son élan.

La sonnerie retentit une troisième fois et son regard s'assombrit soudainement.

« Ok, je vais le butter. »

Chris pouffa de rire, et laissa Darren passer dans la pièce à coté.

Il se rhabilla en vitesse, avant de se tourner pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il eut presque honte de la débauche présente sur son visage, ses cheveux décoiffés, les suçons sur son cou, ses clavicules et son torse et il passa ses mains sur ses joues pour se réveiller avant d'aller voir où en était Darren.

« Dare, c'était qui ? »

Il passa dans le salon pour s'approcher de l'entrée et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il le vit face à un jeune homme brun, la peau halé et des yeux bridés. Le jeune homme en question se tourna vers lui et Darren suivit son regard.

Il se mordit les lèvres et passa sa main nerveusement dans ses boucles brunes avant de s'adresser d'une voix gênée au châtain.

« Chris, je te présente Chuck, mon frère. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre impression.**

**( L'arrivée de ce personnage, bon ou mauvais pour le petit couple ? )**

**A très bientôt ! **

**Habby.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour, Bonsoir **

**De retour pour ce petit ( non très long ) chapitre. Je pense avoir sous estimé la longueur qu'il était présumé faire ... Mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres !**

* * *

**Review : **

**Klaine4evers : j'aime le suspense que veux tu ! **

**LoveKlaine24 : Il ne faut pas avoir peur voyons .. Quoi que .. :p Chuck ne sera pas forcement mauvais pour eux.**

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : J'attends, j'attends, j'attends *-* Qui a dit qu'il allait mettre le désordre dans la couple ? Chuck a l'air d'être tout mimi, je ne dis pas le contraire ;) et .. J'ai mi mon ordinateur sous clé au cas ou à l'avenir xD Merci en tout cas du compliment :)**

**mmlabr : Merci beaucoup ! Il y en aura encore des question, mais pas du même genre ;). Chuck surpris ? A voir ! **

**NobodySaidItWasEasy : Merci ! Une tension qui sera à nouveau la dans ce chap**

**LaGleek72 : Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il sait faire son entrée**

**InfinityKlaine : Mia ne refera pas d'apparition, du moins pour le moment ce n'est pas d'actualité. Oui vilain Chris mais dans ce chapitre ce sera vilain Darren ! Chacun son tour. Merci pour tout ces compliments, que j'espère prouver toujours par la suite ^^ OH bah non faut pas tuer Chuck le pauvre, attends déjà d'avoir lu, tu prendras ta décision après :D **

**LNC : Pas bien de lire des fics M ( dixit la fille qui ne lit que ça et qui en écrit ) N'ais pas peur mon enfant tout ira bien xD ( mouhahah ) merci pour tes encouragements, de même pour toi ! ( YMF il faudrait que je pense à la continuer quand même ! ) **

**LadyGlee : Comme tu dis, ce sera un peu pile ou face en fait **

**TheHometownGlory : Oh merci beaucoup :D le meilleur ? *sautedejoie* Darren n'a pas fini de le provoquer ... Réaction de Chuck.. Réponse dans .. Quelques lignes ! **

**Cworee : L'histoire changera de tournure ( un peu ) d'ici une dizaine de chapitre je pense, et pour les phrases au début patience, leur sens sera expliqué avant la fin. Il en faut bien un peu quand même pour pimenter tout ça :p Et merci pour ton soutien**

**Aliice-Klaine : peut être oui ;)**

**mimyllou28 : Tout d'abord merci ^^ D sera encore heureux dans ce chap, le petit C se laisse de plus en plus aller avec lui. Darren victime de son charme :) il se fait limite kidnapper par les mamies. Oui, première fois que Chuck est mentionné, surprise-surprise ! **

**Melanou13 : Oh bah ne t'inquiètes pas, ce qui compte pour moi c'est que ça plaise toujours et ne pas décevoir après tu vas à ton rythme ^^ Contente que tu l'aimes d'avantage, leur relation évolue plus vite à présent il faut dire. Merci et j'espère que la suite plaira !**

**Yunoki : Et bien voilà tu vas pouvoir voir ^^**

**Stef : Merci à toi pour tes conseils et tout tes gentils compliments ! Le crisscolfer vaincra xD ( ils obtiendront l'aide des wariblous ! ) Petit cadeau bisous esquimau héhé**

**Après mon blabla habituel je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« Vivons simplement ce moment, car ensemble ne veut pas dire pour toujours. »

* * *

Chris était là, face à l'une des rares choses dont il avait réellement peur, la réalité.

Le jeune homme lui adressait un léger sourire censé être chaleureux et pourtant il ne put retenir le frisson qui lui bouscula le corps lorsque sa voix retentit. Il avala sa salive difficilement, resserra sa chemise au niveau de son cou pour cacher les preuves de sa honte et il prit son courage à deux mains.

« … Bonjour. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Chuck le fixa sans un mot, ses yeux bridés et sombres scrutant son visage si intensément qu'il n'était pas capable de le regarder en face.

Darren sourit nerveusement devant le malaise et Chris se décida à fuir le plus vite possible.

« Je.. Je vais aller.. » Il indiqua la chambre d'un geste de la main et sourit timidement au plus âgé avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois parti se cacher, Darren se tourna vers son frère et dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Il sortait de la douche donc.. Enfin tu vois quoi. »

Il se gratta la nuque comme à chaque fois qu'il devenait bien trop nerveux et le plus vieux prit un air non convaincu.

« Ok, pas de problème. »

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait. »

« Fais donc. »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la chambre et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Installes toi, enlèves ton manteau tout ça, mets toi à l'aise, enfin fais comme chez toi ok ? Bref .. Je reviens. »

Il se précipita dans la chambre, trouva Chris en train de se changer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Le châtain retira sa chemise avant de s'habiller d'un t shirt suivi d'un pull en laine et il se tourna vers lui un air troublé sur le visage.

« Bordel Dare ! C'est ton frère ? T'as vu de quoi j'avais l'air ? » S'énerva t il clairement honteux.

« Sexy..? » Répondit le brun tout en se mordant les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas drôle... » Il enfila un jeans et reprit sans jeter un regard à l'autre garçon qui le zieutait d'un air bien trop affamé « J'aurais eu un panneau lumineux avec écrit " vient d'avoir un orgasme " c'était pareil, j'ai vraiment honte ... »

Darren gloussa et s'arrêta lorsque le regard froid de Chris se posa sur lui.

« Au moins ce sera plus simple à lui annoncer pour - »

« Quoi ? Hors de question ! Tu rêves Dare, je ne tiens pas à endurer les poings de ton frère pour t'avoir perverti. » Rétorqua t il tout en accompagnant son dernier mot de guillemets et levant les yeux au ciel.

Le brun haussa les épaules et prit un ton plus sérieux et plus doux.

« Chris, il faudra bien que je leur dise un jour ... »

« Pas en ma présence et encore moins maintenant. »

Darren s'approcha de lui lentement et passa sa main dans son dos pour lui caresser tendrement.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient envi de connaître celui avec qui je partage ma vie ? »

Évidemment il avait envisagé dans un futur très lointain que ce moment arriverait, mais jamais il n'avait pensé aussi tôt et précipitamment, il n'y était pas encore prêt, en était il déjà au stade de la présentation de la famille ?

Il soupira doucement et croisa le regard suppliant du brun, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper à présent, Chuck Criss était à New York, dans son appartement, dans son salon ! Et à moins de prendre le premier avion pour la Californie il devrait faire face à cet imprévu et garder la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive, il le fallait, pour Darren.

« Allé, viens. »

Il se laissa entraîner vers la porte les séparant du salon et prit une grande inspiration avant d'affronter ses peurs.

Chuck était assis sur le canapé, il regardait brièvement l'appartement autour de lui et se tourna vers eux lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre.

« Sympa comme appart', je suppose que c'est pas toi qui a décoré Dare. » Rit il tout en se levant pour se diriger vers eux.

« Non je laisse à Chris cet corvée, il est bien meilleur que moi pour ça. »

Le concerné se contenta de sourire et détourna directement les yeux.

Il devait réagir, dire quelque chose, après tout c'était la famille de Darren, il se frappa mentalement pour trouver la force et prit finalement la parole.

« On allait pas tarder à manger, donc.. »

« Je dérange ? » Le coupa Chuck un sourcil levé.

Chris hésita une seconde, gêné et reprit « Non non pas du tout, c'était si jamais tu avais voulu te joindre à nous. »

Darren fut surpris et bizarrement heureux de son initiative, il savait combien ça avait du lui demander de faire cet effort, il regarda Chris un peu trop amoureusement et il fut presque certain que ça n'avait pas échappé à son frère.

Ce dernier accepta et c'était un premier pas vers l'entente Criss-Colfer.

* * *

« Alors, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Fac ? Boulot ? »

Demanda Chuck après une bouchée de sa part de pizza.

Ils s'étaient installés depuis une dizaine de minutes autour de la table basse qui trônait au milieu du salon, savourant une pizza que Darren avait insisté à faire. Etant la seule chose qu'il était capable de cuisiner et souhaitant laisser ainsi quelques temps Chris et son frère seuls, ce qui au final s'était résumé à son petit ami qui l'avait empêché d'enfumer l'appartement.

« Ça fait 4 mois plus ou moins. » Répondit Darren qui observait toutes les réactions de Chris, il essayait de se persuader qu'il allait bien, mais il pouvait en conclure à sa jambe tremblante et la façon dont il jouait avec ses lèvres qu'il était plus que nerveux.

« Et Chris c'est ton appart' ? » Reprit le plus âgé.

Il avait espéré passer inaperçu durant tout le repas, mais ils n'étaient que trois, ceci risquait d'être compliqué. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas réellement la question, où cherchait il à en venir ?

« Euh non .. C'est le notre. »

« Et tu boss dans quoi pour payer ça ? »

Chris se tourna vers Darren avec un regard qui disait clairement _mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut bordel ?_ et ce dernier tenta de le sauver de là.

« Chuck tu fout quoi ici en fait ? Comment t'as su où j'habitais ? »

« Et bien... » Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. « J'ai été obligé d'harceler tes amis sur facebook pour avoir ton adresse vu que tu ne donnes de nouvelles à personne et je voulais profiter d'être à NY pour te voir un peu. »

« Pour le groupe ? »

« Ouais, on a un concert de prévu pour le week end du 2, donc je viens m'occuper de tout les trucs bien chiants à faire pour que tout soit au point. »

Chris les écoutait silencieusement, il apprit donc que Chuck faisait partie d'un groupe, une famille de musicien apparemment, il réalisa également qu'il ne savait pas grand chose sur Darren et sa famille, son passé, pourquoi ne s'en était il jamais rendu compte auparavant ?

« Donc, Chris, tu fais quoi ? Étudiant ? Tu boss ? »

Chuck ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et Darren non plus.

« Il travail pour le NewYorkTime. » Répondit rapidement le brun avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la peine de le faire.

Son frère lui lança un regard désapprobateur et reprit « Depuis longtemps ? Vous vous êtes connu comment ? »

« Ça fait - » Commença Darren avant d'être interrompu.

« Ferme la Dare bordel. » Rit son frère qui le poussa amicalement.

Chris ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, ce qui n'échappa pas au bouclé, qui n'attendait que ça depuis l'arrivé de l'élément perturbateur, qu'il se détende.

« Ça fera bientôt un mois que je travail la bas. »

Réussit il à formuler plus sereinement qu'avant. Il osa enfin regarder Chuck en face, il l'intimidait toujours, mais il lui paraissait moins hostile.

« Et.. » Il regarda Darren tout en souriant et dit d'une voix douce et amusée « J'ai rencontré Darren de façon assez .. Brutale ? »

« Oh c'était un accident, et c'est toi qui courait ! »

Le brun lui pinça doucement le ventre pour le taquiner comme toujours et Chris gloussa au contact de sa main.

« T'avais qu'à regarder devant toi »

Chuck se contentait de regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, son frère était gentil, prévenant et taquin mais jamais autant qu'il ne l'avait vu en aussi peu de temps. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir que son grand frère l'examinait et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre un air plus ou moins sérieux.

« L'interrogatoire est terminé ? » Demanda t il à son intention.

« Pour le moment. »

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à parler de tout et de rien, Chris devint d'avantage à l'aise, il se surprit même à rire avec Chuck qui finit par leur dire au revoir sur les coups de 15 heures.

« Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé finalement. » Se réjouit Darren après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée.

« M'oui, j'ai connu pire. »

Il se dirigea vers Chris et une fois assez proche de lui il prit son visage en coupe.

« Demain ça se passera mieux. »

« Demain ? » L'interrogea le châtain tout en faisant une grimace.

« Oui il revient. » Il mena ses lèvres aux siennes et entendit Chris haleter faiblement au contact « Et si on reprenait là où on s'est arrêté tout à l'heure... »

Chris sentit sa bouche esquisser un sourire contre la sienne et il l'embrassa brièvement avant de poser ses mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner et souffla d'un ton aguicheur à son oreille.

« Même pas en rêve. »

Darren resta bouche bée et le regarda partir ranger le désordre du salon avant de se précipiter pour le faire changer d'avis, en vain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Chris sortit difficilement du sommeil après une nuit riche en câlin, il fallait définitivement qu'il apprenne à dire non à Darren... Il pressa la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux fatigués et bailla sans retenu. Il se tourna vers le réveil et sauta hors du lit lorsqu'il vit l'heure.

« Dare ? » Il se précipita dans le salon hâtivement. « T'as vu l'heure ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

« CHRIIIIS ! »

Il le vit venir en courant vers lui depuis la fenêtre et attrapa ses épaules avant de sautiller sur place.

« Woh Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? »

« Il a neigé ! Il a vraiment neigé ! C'est genre tout blanc ! Putain j'ai attendu toute la mâtiné que tu te lève ! On y va ? Allé ! »

Chris éclata de rire devant la bouille adorable qu'il faisait et son regard émerveillé, mais il était encore endormi et il avait 3 heures de retard pour le travail.

« Ok, on va y aller, mais et le boulot ? »

« On s'en fout aucun taxi ne circule, allé habille toi ! »

Chris roula des yeux et partit vers la chambre, suivi de près par un Darren impatient. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire mais le brun se mit devant lui et lui tendit un petit tas de vêtement soigneusement pliés.

« Tu.. » Commença Chris mi choqué mi amusé qu'il lui ait choisi ses vêtement à l'avance.

« Pour ne pas perdre de temps. »

Il pouffa de rire et secoua la tête doucement en les prenant.

« T'es vraiment.. Pas possible. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que le bouclé le suive comme son ombre, jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il lui refusa tout de même d'y entrer avec lui.

« Chris t'as 10 minutes pour te laver. »

« UhmUhm »

Darren était pire qu'un enfant qui réclamait un nouveau jouet, mais étrangement ça lui réchauffa le coeur, son entrain, sa joie de vivre, cette façon si mignonne qu'il avait toujours de réagir. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche, très rapide, et s'habilla des vêtements soigneusement choisis par son petit ami.

« Chris, 2 minutes ! »

Tout bien réfléchi, il n'était peut être pas si mignon que ça.

Chris sortit enfin de la salle de bain et Darren s'attarda un moment à le regarder, il se rapprocha de lui et le fit reculer jusqu'à la porte fermée qui fit obstacle. Le brun l'embrassa tendrement et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il caressa lentement.

« Putain j'adore quand tu mets ce pantalon »Chuchota t il contre les lèvres du plus jeune qui roula des yeux tout de même amusé.

« Je m'en suis douté quand je l'ai vu »

Il l'embrassa à son tour en retour et pour la toute première fois Darren se recula et mit fin au baiser.

« Allé on se dépêche. »

Il le laissa l'entraîner dans le salon puis dans la cuisine où il l'installa de force sur la chaise.

« Dare la neige ne va pas fondre en deux minutes tu sais. »

Apparemment il ne l'écoutait pas, il prit l'assiette sur la table et lui tendit une tartine de nutella pour qu'il morde dedans.

« Je peux manger tout seul » S'amusa le châtain, mais il succomba devant son insistance.

Une fois une bouché de brioche avalée il lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange.

« Voilà maintenant on peut y aller ! » S'écria Darren avec un grand sourire.

Il devenait vite fatigant lorsqu'il était dans cet état, mais sans savoir pourquoi, cette fois ci Chris l'accepta, à vrai dire il était aussi emballé que lui à l'idée de voir sa première neige, mais il était trop fière pour l'admettre. Chris enfila son caban gris froncé et suivit le second habillé d'une doudoune, un bonnet, sa grosse écharpe, ses gants, il semblait être prêt pour escalader le mont Everest et ça le rendait juste encore plus adorablement mignon qu'il l'était déjà.

Il le vit descendre les escaliers en courant et ouvrir la grande porte marron avec empressement. Lorsque Chris arriva sur le pas de porte, il s'avança doucement, frappé soudainement par l'air froid de l'hiver et admira du haut des quelques marches en pierres la rue sous un tout nouveau jour. C'était à peine si il pouvait la reconnaître sous cette épaisse couche de neige étincelante, tout semblait si différent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour un regard émerveillé, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire large et naïf et il se laissa entraîner dans l'excitation et la joie qui émanait du brun.

« C'est la première fois que tu vois ça, avoues que c'est trop génial ! » Dit Darren après l'avoir laissé un moment profiter du spectacle.

« C'est sûr qu'on ne se balade pas en traîneau en Californie »

Darren gloussa et descendit les quelques marches deux par deux avant d'atterrir les pieds joints dans la neige. Il se baissa pour prendre un amas de neige et se retourna vers Chris avec un sourire plein de malice.

« Dare.. Non att - »

Mais c'était trop tard, il reçu une agréable boule de neige sur le torse et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit le plus vieux était appliqué dans la confection d'une seconde. Finalement il décida de se défendre par l'attaque. Ils commencèrent une bataille acharnée, Darren bien plus doué que lui avait déjà massacré en grande partie son manteau.

« Tu ne m'auras pas Chris Colfer ! » Cria t il avec un rire grave et fort, presque diabolique.

Il courait lentement, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la couche épaisse de neige, ne s'arrêtant pas une fois de rire, son bonnet légèrement remonté, laissant apparaître ses boucles en batailles, son manteau recouvert de flocons et son pantalon mouillé jusqu'aux genoux, il était si mignon.

Chris était toujours bêtement attendri par son rire, il n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'être heureux, il l'était déjà assez pour eux deux, pour toute une armée serait plus juste, mais il l'était tout de même, son coeur palpitait dans sa poitrine, son sourire s'imposait sans lui demander son avis, remontant ses pommettes rougies par le froid et plissant ses yeux en un regard doux et comblé.

Il finit par capituler au bout d'un long moment face à un Darren acharné et l'aida à la fabrication de son bonhomme de neige, ou du moins ce qui était censé y ressembler.

« T'en as fait combien ? » Lui demanda t il amusé.

« Euh.. Pas beaucoup. »

Chris pouffa de rire et se leva pour admirer de plus loin son oeuvre d'art. « Ça se voit »

Darren se tourna vers lui offensé et lui lança un regard qui se voulait tueur, mais qui était simplement drôle et il plaça les petits cailloux pour former les yeux de son bonhomme difforme. Le châtain épousseta son manteau qui n'y ressemblait plus vraiment et fit une grimace déçu en voyant l'état dans lequel il était, Darren ne l'avait pas ménagé sur ce coup. Il soupira lentement et en regardant l'autre garçon accroupi en train de fabriquer les bras de Snowee, le nom de son bonhomme de neige, une idée sembla lui traverser l'esprit. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et fit une chose qu'il allait payer cher.

« Oh putain de - ... Chris ! C'est f-froid ! »

Darren tressaillit et se plaqua la main sur son cou, mais la neige s'était glissée dans son écharpe et le col de son pull, le froid lui provoqua un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps et il suffoqua.

« Je croyais que tu aimais la neige. » Se moqua Chris, il se mordit les lèvres et lorsqu'il croisa le regard ravageur de Darren il comprit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, courir.

« Je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! »

Darren cherchait à paraître menaçant mais son sourire le trahissait stupidement, il se releva précipitamment et surprit Chris qui se dépêcha de fuir le plus loin possible. Entre les rires et la neige bloquant ses chaussures, il lui était presque impossible de pouvoir courir normalement, Darren ne mit pas longtemps à le rattraper et malgré ses supplications il l'attrapa par la taille, le fit basculer sous son poids et Chris laissa s'échapper un cri dans sa chute.

« T'es lourd... »

Il se frotta le bas du dos et tenta de se dégager de sous le brun, mais il fut retenu par deux mains puissantes sur ses épaules.

« J'en ais pas fini avec toi. » Souffla Darren avec un sourire sadique et il prit une bonne poignet de neige dans sa main droite.

« Oh non s'il te plait, pas ça »

Sa demande ne servit à rien, il lui écrasa gracieusement la poudre blanche dans les cheveux, le décoiffant au maximum et admira ensuite le résultat fière de lui.

Chris ferma les yeux comme si sa vie en dépendait au contact du froid sur son crane et fit une mine triste « Je te déteste... »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra ceux de Darren qui le fixaient passionnément. Il oublia soudain ses cheveux mouillés, le poids de son petit ami sur tout son corps, le froid dans son dos et sous ses fesses et il passa une main sur son front pour chasser ses boucles sombres recouvertes de flocons. Sa main dessina le contour du visage radieux du brun, il l'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteignit son menton et il le mena jusqu'à lui pour un baiser chaste et tendre.

Darren murmura en réponse aux lèvres de Chris contre les siennes, ses joues froides par l'air glacial se réchauffèrent subitement et il prit le dessus pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient allongés en pleine rue dans la neige saccagée par leur bataille et le prétendu bonhomme de neige et ils profitèrent de cet instant plein de douceur et de complicité.

Alors qu'il faisait bouger ses lèvres parfaitement sur celle de Chris, Darren entendit des pas faisant craquer la neiges pas loin d'eux, il ouvrit les yeux brièvement et vit un homme sur le trottoir d'en face les regarder avec dégoût. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'arrêta et le regarda avancer, il le défia du regard un instant et fut rappelé à la réalité par la voix faible et inquiète du plus jeune.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Il reposa son attention sur lui et croisa ses yeux bleus angoissés, il prit son visage en coupe et pressa leur bouche l'une contre l'autre de nouveau. Il sentit son coeur faire un triple saut dans son thorax comme à chaque fois, il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer, l'embrasser semblait encore plus incroyable et bon à chaque fois, comment était ce possible ? Après un long baiser, il décolla finalement ses lèvres de celles si délicates de son petit ami qu'il avait savouré avec passion et frotta le bout de son nez rond rougie au sien.

Il sourit aux contact des mains de Chris serrant son épais manteau, il aimait la façon dont il s'accrochait à lui lorsqu'ils se laissaient aller dans leur vagues submergeantes de désir et il murmura ces faibles mots contre sa joue. « Si, ça va.. Encore mieux maintenant. »

Finalement l'homme avait détourné les yeux et il disparut au coin de la rue, Darren n'en avait rien à faire des menaces et des regards assassins qu'il s'attirait à chaque fois qu'il se montrait avec Chris, ils pouvaient l'insulter, le frapper, le mépriser, il avait tout, ils n'avaient rien, il avait Chris.

« Dare ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai les fesses mouillées ... »

Darren éclata de rire sans retenu, lui parler de ses fesses alors qu'ils étaient dans une position compromettante n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, il ignora sa remarque et se cala confortablement sur lui. « M'en fiche je ne bougerai pas. »

« Idiot. »

Chris bougea la tête, gêné par les boucles de Darren contre son visage et vit une silhouette au loin se rapprochant. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait il repoussa l'autre garçon brusquement.

« Lève toi ! » Souffla t il tout en se relevant lui même. Il retira brièvement la neige de ses vêtements et fit de même sur ceux de Darren avant que la personne en question ne soit qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils se retournèrent synchroniquement et forcèrent un sourire sur leur visage.

« Chuck, je ne pensais pas que tu serais la si tôt. » Commença Darren, il avait envie de rire, la situation était presque pittoresque et il imaginait ce que Chris dirait si il avait pu parler librement.

« Ouais j'avais du temps à tuer, puis à vrai dire ma réservation n'a pas pu être prolongée donc ... »

Chris se pencha sur le coté pour apercevoir le sac qu'il tenait et se redressa rapidement avant de lancer un regard suppliant à Darren. Il pouvait clairement lire dans ses yeux _pitié pas ça _mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Tu peux rester là cette nuit, ça ne nous dérange pas, hein Chris ? »

Ce dernier surpris d'être inclue dans la conversation sursauta et croisa l'expression insistante des deux frères.

« Euh Oui .. Bien sûr. »

Une nuit avec Chuck et Darren dans le même appartement était ce vraiment gérable ? Il était loin d'en être convaincu.

* * *

Darren, Chris et Chuck étaient assis dans le salon, les deux frères buvant un café et le plus jeune son chocolat chaud, essayant de se réchauffer de ce froid glacial. Chris était à moitié somnolant, épuisé par cette après midi à endurer l'énergie débordante de son petit ami, il écoutait d'une oreille la conversation qu'entretenaient les deux autres depuis une bonne demi heure sur un magasin de musique où le plus âgé s'était rendu la veille, Manny's music entre la 6th et 7th Avenues, pendant qu'il lutait pour ne pas laisser ses paupières devenues lourdes couvrir ses yeux.

Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer et se décida de le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute, il allait surement lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il était temps.

« Bon - » Commença Darren en se levant « - Je vais prendre une douche, je vous laisse. »

Chris tressaillit lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau et il leva les yeux vers lui, son regard débordait de stupéfaction et de trahison, était il vraiment en train de le laisser seul avec son frère ?

« Tu .. » Réagit il son visage figé.

« A toute à l'heure » murmura d'un ton moqueur le bouclé qui disparut dans la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Un silence pesant prit soudainement place dans la pièce, Chris se tendit sur le canapé, les doigts de sa main droite resserrés autour de sa tasse et l'autre agrippée à son jeans. Devait il parler ? Si il le faisait la conversation terminerait forcement sur un sujet embarrassant et si il ne le faisait pas il passerait pour un sauvage et Darren attendait certainement qu'il agisse. Son crâne commençait à cogner lourdement, son coeur s'emballait de plus en plus et ses mains devenaient moites, il prit une inspiration difficilement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Alors comme ça tu l'aimes ? »

Il fut finalement devancé par Chuck qui prit l'initiative d'engager la conversation.

Chris hésita un moment à répondre et secoua discrètement la tête pour se sortir de cet état dans lequel il était.

« Quoi donc ? »

Le mot aimer frappa son esprit, de quoi parlait il ? Darren ? La journée ? Le stupide magasin de musique ? Avait il déjà compris ? Il était complètement pommé, pourquoi pensait il à Darren d'ailleurs .. Il l'avait lâchement abandonné pour aller prendre une douche ce qu'il aurait très bien pu faire plus tard, et pourquoi pensait il a lui sous la douche ! Cette vision n'était vraiment pas celle à avoir maintenant, elle ne faisait que lui rappeler la veille et ..

« La neige. »

« Quoi ? » Sursauta t il à nouveau, encore perdu dans ses pensés, il sentit ses joues rougir et il ferma les yeux honteux.

_Débile, ridicule, lamentable ..._

Pensa t il en voyant le regard amusé que Chuck lui envoyait, pourquoi le perturbait il autant ?

« Ca fait quoi de vivre avec mon frère ? Il n'est pas trop déprimant depuis sa rupture ? »

Reprit il tout en le scrutant fixement comme si il essayait de lire en lui.

« Non, il va bien. »

Chris détestait ce sujet, il le poursuivait où qu'il aille, pourquoi fallait il toujours tout ramener à Mia ?! Elle avait été sa seule petite amie ou quoi ? Ils n'étaient pas mariés bordel !

Il soupira bruyamment après s'être rendu compte du ton froid avec lequel il avait parlé et tenta d'arranger ses propos.

« Ça lui a pris le temps qu'il fallait, mais il s'en est remis. »

« Avec l'aide d'une autre fille je parie. »

L'expression qui apparut sur son visage fut certainement l'une des plus intenses que Chuck avait vu jusqu'à maintenant sur le garçon, son regard s'était assombri, sa mâchoire serrée et ses sourcils subtilement froncés, il avait dit la chose de trop, ou celle qu'il fallait au contraire.

« Non, Darren n'a pas forcement besoin de remplacer une personne par une autre, il a des gens sur qui compter. » Lâcha Chris presque trop méchamment tout en levant ses sourcils d'un air hautain.

« Ses amis tu veux dire ? »

« Oui. »

« Toi ? »

Chuck ne parvint pas à dissimuler son sourire se qui ne fit qu'énerver d'avantage le plus jeune qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

« Beaucoup disent qu'il a changé, toi qui vis avec lui, qu'est ce que tu penses de mon frère aujourd'hui ? »

Il croisa les mains sur genoux et attendit avec impatience ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à ça.

« A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est un idiot. » Lui répondit il sans vraiment prendre la peine de réfléchir.

Chuck éclata de rire devant la mine fâché qu'avait fait Chris, il était vraiment plein de surprise.

« Mais ça lui arrive d'être censé. » Il posa ses yeux sur ses mains entourant sa tasse et il reprit plus doucement « La plupart s'arrêtent à l'emballage, ils ne cherchent pas à aller au delà et découvrir ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur. Ils le voient comme un mec cool, relaxé et sans soucis, qui ne pense qu'à déconner et ne prend rien au sérieux, mais il est bien plus que ça. Bon j'avoue c'est ce que j'ai également pensé de lui la première fois que je l'ai vu. » Il sourit amusé en se rappelant sa rencontre avec lui et roula des yeux « Je me suis dit, il est complètement cinglé.. »

Le brun ne disait pas un mot, il l'écoutait tranquillement, absorbé par ses paroles et l'expression attendris qui avait envahi son visage.

Chris ne réalisait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire ou dire, il parlait sans réellement s'arrêter, comme si il avait eu besoin de dire toutes ces choses depuis une éternité et qu'on lui accordait enfin le droit de s'en libérer. « Mais .. au delà de son sourire de gamin de cinq ans et ses cheveux stupidement bouclés, il est plein de sensibilité, il est intelligent, bien plus qu'il ne le sait lui même et talentueux, beaucoup trop talentueux qu'il en ferait mourir de rage certain. » Ses lèvres se mirent à dessiner un sourire tendre « C'est quelqu'un de bien, je pourrais même dire que.. »

Il s'arrêta sur ce mot qui lui faisait barrière, la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était elle encore trop dangereuse pour être révélée ? Son estomac se tordit quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'en était pas capable, il y avait encore certaine chose qu'il ne devait pas révéler par peur de le regretter.

« Que ? » Insista le second qui espérait qu'une suite viendrait, mais il avait compris à sa réaction et à la trop longue attente, qu'il n'y ferait rien.

Chris réalisa enfin qu'il avait dit toutes ces choses à voix haute et .. Au frère de Darren ! Il avait complètement perdu la tête ? Ou ce mec était juste un mentaliste ou sorcier ou peu importe, qu'est ce qu'il allait penser de lui... Il but une gorgé de son chocolat devenu tiède et souffla rapidement un mot pour mettre fin à la discussion.

« Rien. »

* * *

C'est un Chris gêné et silencieux que Darren retrouva après sa douche, Chuck quant à lui était bizarrement souriant, qu'avaient ils bien pu se dire pendant sa courte absence ? Peu importe, il questionnerait le châtain plus tard pour savoir, pour le moment l'heure du diner était arrivé. Ils mangèrent un repas soigneusement préparé par Chris comme à son habitude, et il n'y avait rien à redire, c'était bien meilleure que la pizza trop cuite de la veille. Chuck passa la soirée à raconter une multitude d'anecdote embarrassante sur son frère qui firent toutes rire Chris, après quoi il alla se coucher dans ce qui était censé être la chambre de Darren.

* * *

Darren était assis en tailleur sur le canapé à coté du petit tas de couette et oreiller méticuleusement pliés, un air de chien battu présent sur son visage éclairé par l'unique lumière venant de la chambre de Chris, ou de leur ex et regrettée chambre. Il le suivait des yeux, le regardant faire des allées et venues, sans un mot, il se contentait d'attendre, il finirait bien par réagir.

Chris connaissait ses regards et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse manipuler encore une fois, Darren ne dormirait pas avec lui, c'était net et définitif. Alors qu'il était dans la chambre en train de se changer il entendit une voix l'appeler depuis la pièce à coté.

« Chris... »

Il roula des yeux et décida de l'ignorer, il se lasserait bien un jour.

« Chris... Il fait froid ici... » geignit t il à nouveau.**  
**

Finalement, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, il jeta négligemment ses vêtement sur la chaise et passa dans le salon.

« Dare, je t'ai dit non. »

« Mais.. »

« Non ! » Il indiqua du doigt la porte de la chambre dans laquelle dormait Chuck et lui fit ses gros yeux. « Maintenant, dors. »

Il retourna dans sa chambre sans lui lancer un seul regard pour ne pas qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs de persuasion sur lui, il avait beau faire bonne figure, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il se coucha dans son lit qui lui parut si grand, vide et froid sans la présence du brun et il éteignit la lumière.

Darren était à présent plongé dans l'obscurité, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours assis, il n'acceptait pas de passer la nuit dans le salon, il avait pourtant longtemps dormi sur le canapé lors de leur emménagement, mais ce n'était plus acceptable depuis qu'il avait goûté aux douces nuits enlacé autour de son magnifique petit ami. Il patienta cinq minutes qui lui parurent être une éternité et il se leva précipitamment avant de se diriger vers la chambre silencieusement.

Alors qu'il aurait du pénétrer dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds il se dépêcha de rejoindre le lit qui l'appelait et pour embêter d'avantage celui qui semblait être en train de s'endormir à l'intérieur, il défit les draps aux pieds du lit avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Chris le sentit entrer par le bout du lit et il rit intérieurement, il n'y avait rien à faire, il resterait toujours le même, idiot, même immature mais tellement drôle et adorable.

« Dare ! Vas t'en ... » Gloussa t il lorsque Darren se mis sur lui et continua de se glisser jusqu'à la tête de lit.

Une tête ornée de boucles sortit de sous les draps et fit face au visage du plus jeune souriant.

« J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit de dormir là bas »

« Je l'étais aussi quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas. »

Chris finit par capituler, il mourrait d'envie de dormir avec lui, il avait juste espéré que Darren y mettrait du sien et l'aiderait, mais pas du tout, il ne faisait que l'encourager à faire une grosse erreur, Chuck était toujours chez eux, et ce serait légèrement suspect, non ? Mais peu importe, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait dorénavant était d'embrasser ces lèvres délicieuses, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, le colla contre lui et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le corps de Darren s'enflamma comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, or seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernier baiser, il était devenu une vrai drogue pour lui, et elle était la plus douce et exquise qui soit.

« Ça m'a trop manqué.. » Chuchota t il au châtain allongé sous lui quand il mit fin au baiser. Il caressa sa joue d'une main et effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres rosées et au doux contact du velours de Chris.

« Ça ne fait même pas une demi journée. » Se moqua ce dernier qui en avait autant eu envie que lui, surtout au soir, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé assis à coté de lui sur le canapé, il s'était retenu de poser sa tête sur son épaule et enlacer son corps chaud contre le sien. Ça pouvait paraître stupide et superflu, mais ces petits contacts, aussi inutiles qu'ils étaient pour certain, demeuraient indispensables pour eux.

« Te toucher me manque même quand je suis à coté de toi. »

Darren déposa une ligne de baisers sur tout le long de sa mâchoire et il apprécia la façon dont son amant souriait, comblé, au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

« Je ne peux plus m'en passer ... » Reprit il lorsqu'il atteignit le lobe de son oreille, qu'il suça, mordilla, et Chris gémit faiblement à la sensation de sa langue, sans pouvoir se reprendre assez tôt pour s'en empêcher.

« J'ai envie de toi, vraiment.. Beaucoup trop ... et tu ne m'aide pas vraiment à me changer les idées là ... » Bafouilla il difficilement le visage gêné, il regarda Darren d'un air lubrique tout en se mordant les lèvres et il ajouta « Ton frère dort à quelques mètres et la porte n'est même pas f - »

Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passa à cet instant, la langue de Darren se retrouva à chatouiller la sienne, ses hanches se mirent à rouler contre son bassin et un feu d'artifice éclata dans son bas ventre. Tout ce que lui indiqua son cerveau à demi fonctionnel fut de resserrer son étreinte autour de son dos et l'emprisonner contre lui.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que je dorme avec tu es plus qu'excité. » Murmura le brun contre ses lèvres, son souffle caressa la peau brûlante de Chris, qui ne fit que rougir d'avantage à ses propos.

« Je ne suis pas - »

« Oh si tu l'es »

Darren était aux anges, il le voyait à son corps tremblant que Chris ne tenait plus, il sentait déjà son érection contre sa cuisse, son souffle saccadé par de simples baisers et sa peau devenant humide, il le tenait entre ses mains comme un petit oiseau et il allait profiter de sa vulnérabilité pour lui faire endurer ce que lui, avait subi durant des semaines.

Il passa ses mains sous le t shirt du plus jeune, il les laissa glisser sur son ventre qui se contracta, son estomac qui se retourna et son torse qui frissonna. Chris était déjà bien trop égaré dans la sensation exaltante de ses envies, il perdait complètement la raison et le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, mais Darren l'embrassait si bien, le touchait si bien.. Comment aurait il pu résister ?

Ils se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux, Chris admira les couleurs éclatantes de vert orné de doré dans ceux du brun qui lui savoura l'étincelle de désir qu'il pouvait lire dans le bleu azur des sien. Chris posa son regard sur ses lèvres et prononça ces quelques mots dans un souffle.

« Embrasse moi »

Darren sourit d'un air contenté, devenait il trop impatient et autoritaire ? Cette attitude ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage et lui donner envie de le faire languir encore plus. Il rapprocha son visage, assez prêt pour mêler leur souffle, mais trop loin pour l'embrasser et il apprécia la manière dont Chris appelait ses lèvres avec dévotion.

« Dare.. » Le supplia t il tout en fermant les yeux pour repousser la vague de désir qui le submergeait.

Il haleta lorsqu'il eut enfin le droit à goûter sa langue, explorer sa bouche et sucer ses lèvres, jamais encore il n'avait autant ressenti ce besoin douloureux de le sentir contre lui et d'être connecté à lui. Son cerveau reçut un électrochoc quand l'entre jambe de Darren cogna contre la sienne et il serra ses lèvres aux siennes pour étouffer le gémissement qui éclata.

« Tu en veux plus ? » Lui demanda son tortionnaire tout en descendant ses mains le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches.

Que devait il répondre à sa ? Tout son corps lui criait oui mais la dernière infime partie lucide de son esprit l'implorait d'arrêter.

Darren n'attendit par sa réponse et il plaqua sa main avec force contre son sexe douloureux. Chris déjeta sa tête lourdement en arrière, l'enfonçant dans l'oreiller, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais il retint du mieux qu'il le put le long gémissement qui s'était apprêté à résonner et il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put pour repousser toutes ces émotions qui le torturaient.

« Arrêtes.. S'il te plait.. Je vais » Expira t il difficilement, il s'accrochait à lui éperdument, ses gestes à l'encontre de ses propos, il allait regretter cette nuit, c'était certain.

« Tu vas quoi ? »

Il sentit la main du brun commencer un mouvement de vas et vient contre son boxer et il se mordit les lèvres tellement fort qu'il cru finir par saigner, il voulu reprendre son souffle mais il se coupa dans sa gorge.

« Oh mon dieu » gémit il quand la main se resserra autour de sa verge, les picotements dans son ventre se firent plus nombreux, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Tu en as envie ? » Insista Darren avec un sourire fière, il frotta ses lèvres contre la tempe puis la joue de Chris qui n'était plus capable de formuler une phrase. « Chris, dis le moi.. »

_Retiens toi, retiens toi, retiens toi_, lui criait la petite voix dans sa tête mais il ne tint pas et il abandonna.

« _Oui..._ »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Oui j'en ais envie ... »

Sa voix se brisa et avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle, sa bouche fut recouverte par celle humide et avide de Darren, ils s'embrassèrent longuement avec passion, leur corps liés l'un à l'autre avec force. Le brun finit par détacher ses lèvres et alla les poser sur son front. Il s'attarda un moment à regarder ses yeux bleus troublés et perdus et il gloussa tout en l'entraînant dans ses bras.

Chris comprit à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout, il avait juste eu envie de s'amuser et lui faire cracher le morceau, avait il été aussi naïf pour se laisser manipuler ainsi ? Et bien oui.

Il reprit finalement ses esprits et envahi par la honte, il se décida à partir aussi loin de Darren qu'il le pouvait. Il commença à repousser les draps et s'apprêta à se lever lorsque la main de l'autre garçon s'accrocha à son bras.

« Eh tu vas où ? »

Il roula des yeux et tira sur son bras pour se détacher de son emprise, sans résultat. « Lâche moi »

« Reste là. »

« Lâche moi je t'ai dit ! »

Darren se mit à rire de bon coeur ce qui ne fit que vexer d'avantage Chris, qui se mit à rougir de honte. Il fut aspirer sur le lit par la main puissante de Darren et il l'assassina du regard.

« T'es tellement mignon quand tu boudes. » S'amusa t il tout en l'enlaçant contre son gré.

« Je ne veux plus dormir avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu étais chaud bouillant et que je suis _trooop_ excitant ? » Darren adorait le provoquer et le taquiner, même si il devait le détester intérieurement, il savait pertinemment que Chris finissait toujours par succomber.

« Arrête ça » Gloussa le châtain qui se cacha le visage de ses deux mains, il avait envie de disparaître sous la couette et ne jamais en ressortir, jamais.

Darren se mit à genoux sur le lit et utilisa son poing comme micro « Mesdames Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait, Chris Colfer a envie de - »

« Tais toi ! » Rit Chris qui s'empressa de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« - Me -aire l'amou- ! » Finit Darren, la voix étouffée et il attrapa le second pas la taille pour le faire basculer sur le lit.

« Je suis officiellement mort de honte... »

Les bras du brun vinrent entourer son corps mince et une masse de boucles se colla contre ses cheveux. Il l'entendit pouffer de rire tout prêt de lui et à vrai dire il était autant amusé que lui, même si il était réellement gêné. Il passa son bras sur le torse de Darren pour se blottir contre lui et il ferma les yeux afin de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire tendre peint sur son visage.

* * *

Le bruit incessant extérieur de la ville de New York réveilla Darren ce matin là, le drap et la couette étaient en boule au bout du lit et il mit un instant à se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Le souvenir de la scène déroulée cette nuit le fit rire et il se tourna instinctivement vers Chris toujours paisiblement endormi. Il espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas après une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre de ses émotions et il lui embrassa la joue avant de sauter hors du lit. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où sans s'y être préparé, ou tout simplement par ce qu'il avait oublié un détail assez important, il tomba nez à nez avec son frère qui s'était installé à la petite table pour boire un café.

« Salut Darren, bien dormi ? » Lui demande t il sans détacher son regard du numéro du new york time qu'il lisait.

Le concerné baissa les yeux sur les quelques vêtements qu'il portait, un t shirt et un caleçon et il fit une grimace devant l'explication qu'il allait devoir donner pour avoir dormi avec Chris.

« Ouais bien et toi ? »

« Nuit mouvementée ? » Reprit son frère sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question, il tourna la page et s'attaqua à la suivante.

Darren s'éclaircit la gorge et se servit une tasse de café.

« Pas spécialement pourquoi ? »

« J'ai cru entendre le contraire cette nuit. »

Chuck releva finalement les yeux vers lui et Darren fit tomber ses sucres dans sa tasse en un gros _plof _après quoi il rit nerveusement tout en secouant la tête.

« Ah ouais ? Euh ... Ok »

_Comment passer pour le pire des débiles ? En bafouillant une phrase qui ne veut rien dire ! _

Pensa t il encore plus accablé par sa répartie minable.

« Ça va les rires c'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus. »

« Des rires ? » Demanda t il surpris, il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien entendu d'autre, pourquoi avait il autant provoqué Chris...

« J'aurais du entendre autre chose ? »

Chuck posa sa question avec un sourcil levé et un sourire plein de malice, il lâcha son journal sur la table et attendit la réponse.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de toute façon ? » Rit faussement Darren lorsqu'il s'installa en face de lui.

« Je sais Darren, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant. »

« De ? »

« Toi, lui. Je suis au courant depuis que j'ai mi un pied dans cet appartement, même avant à vrai dire alors arrêtes tes conneries. »

Chuck regarda fixement son frère les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de café, il savait pertinemment qu'il était mal à l'aise alors il reprit le fil de la conversation pour lui éviter d'avoir à parler tout de suite.

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'on avait plus de nouvelle. »

« J'en ais pas honte, ok ? » S'énerva Darren « C'est juste que, j'étais un peu pommé au début, c'était aussi perturbant pour moi que ça a pu l'être pour toi de l'apprendre et je voulais pas mettre cette putain de pression tout de suite sur les épaules de Chris. » Il passa sa main dans ses boucles et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, les décoiffant d'avantage « Puis je savais très bien que t'aurais déboulé direct à l'appart', comme tu l'as fait avant hier en clair. »

« Si j'ai déboulé, comme tu dis, ce n'était pas pour changer celui que tu es, ou la personne avec qui tu vis, mais simplement j'avais besoin de comprendre et de faire sa connaissance. » Répondit le plus vieux calmement.

« Et donc ? »

« Et donc, excepté le fait que je suis presque certain qu'il me déteste après la conversation d'hier et qu'il me prend pour le pire des cons, je pense avoir compris pourquoi lui. »

Darren pouffa de rire en imaginant ce que Chris avait bien pu dire et son frère n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« T'essaieras de lui expliquer que je suis cool et super et sympa ok ? J'étais juste un peu obligé de lui arracher les mots de la bouche. »

« Woh, tu t'améliores un peu je crois. » Se moqua le bouclé « Mais c'est Chris, il est toujours comme ça. »

« J'avoue que j'ai été assez impressionné, il te connait depuis moins longtemps que la plupart de tes amis, même Mia - » Il vit Darren se raidir au son du prénom « - Et pourtant, il est peut être l'un des seuls à t'avoir réellement compris. »

« Uhm... » Murmura Darren perdu dans ses pensés.

C'était vrai, Chris avait été le seul à le comprendre comme personne avant, il lui suffisait d'un regard, d'un mot pour qu'il sache quoi dire et quoi faire et il se sentait tellement libre et rassuré depuis qu'il partageait sa vie.

Alors qu'ils étaient tout deux devenus silencieux, Chuck retourné dans la lecture assidue du NYT et Darren buvant doucement son café Chris entra dans la cuisine, les yeux seulement à moitié ouverts, les cheveux en bataille et d'un pas lent. Il donnait l'impression d'encore dormir debout, Darren se tourna vers lui pour lui faire son fidèle grand sourire et sans s'en rendre compte le plus jeune s'approcha, posa une main sur son épaule pour prendre légèrement appui et il lui embrassa ses cheveux sombres.

Darren se tourna vers son frère, bouche bée, les commissures de ses lèvres se retroussant petit à petit.

« Je vais prendre votre salle de bain en otage » Dit Chuck en se levant. « Salut Chris. » Il passa à coté de lui et ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux et sursauta.

Chris resta figé à coté de la table, son cerveau se réveilla brusquement après la douche froide qu'il venait de subir et il bafouilla quelques mots avant de réussir à parler normalement.

« Est ce que je viens de t'embrasser devant ton frère ? »

« Ouais. »

« Est ce qu'il sait qu'on a dormi ensemble ? »

« Ouais. »

Darren se remit à boire son café, essayant de ne pas déglutir ce qu'il avalait en riant et Chris soupira longuement avant de se laisser tomber désespérément sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Chuck.

« Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. »

* * *

Chris était lavé, habillé, coiffé, prêt à partir au travail, bien que c'était son jour de repos il avait prit l'initiative de rattraper son absence de la veille. Il laçait ses chaussures richelieu marron et crème assis sur le bord du lit, il pouvait entendre les deux Criss dans la pièce à coté, gratter leur guitare et parler de composition, groupe, concert et toutes ces choses qui le dépassaient.

Il passa dans le salon et Darren lui fit signe de venir vers eux.

« Assis toi. » Lui imposa presque ce dernier en indiquant la table basse en face d'eux.

« Je vais au boulot Dare. »

« Je sais, mais tu peux bien attendre 10 minutes, tu n'étais même pas censé y aller. » Insista t il tout en faisant une moue adorable.

Chris soupira et se plaça en face de Chuck et lui.

« Commences et je te suis. » Dit le plus âgé des trois à son frère et Darren sembla réfléchir un instant avant de sourire et commencer à jouer.

Chuck suivit ses notes et Darren commença à chanter.

_This is the start of something beautiful ( Ceci est le début de quelque chose de merveilleux )_  
_This is the start of something new ( Ceci est le début de quelque chose de nouveau )_

Chris fut d'abord surpris du choix des paroles, Darren chantait les yeux rivés sur sa guitare, le son de celle de Chuck se mariant parfaitement à la sienne et il se laissa plonger dans cet univers que créaient les notes de musique résonnants dans la pièce.

_You are the one that make me loose it all ( Tu es le seul qui me fait tout perdre )_

Darren releva enfin les yeux vers lui et les plongea dans ceux clairs et admiratifs de Chris

_You are the start of something new,__ ( Tu es le début de quelque chose de nouveau )_

_ooh_

_And I'll throw it all away ( Et je balance tout ) _  
_And watch you fall ( Te regarde tomber )_  
_Into my arms again ( dans mes bras à nouveau )_  
_And I'll throw it all away_  
_But watch you fall, __( Te regarde tomber )_

_ now... ( __maintenant )_

_You are the earth that I will stand upon ( Tu es la terre où je me tiendrai )_

Il se mit à chanter plus faiblement, il semblait affecté par les paroles qu'il prononçait, comme si son coeur parlait à sa place et il ferma les yeux doucement avant de les rouvrir pour un regard encore plus tendre que les précédents.

_You are the words that I will sing, __( Tu es les mots que je chanterai )_

_ hmmm _

Chris riva finalement son regard sur Chuck, qui était concentré dans la musique qu'il jouait, mais il finit par attirer son attention et ce dernier lui sourit amusé avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux pour admirer son petit ami.

_And I thrown it all away_  
_And watched you fall, __into my arms again..._

_And I thrown it all away_  
_Watched you fall, _

_now..._

_And take me back ( Et ramène-moi ) _  
_And take me home ( Emmène-moi à la maison ) _  
_watch me fall, down to earth ( Regarde-moi tomber, sur la terre )_  
_Take me back, for... ( Ramène-moi, pour ... )_

Darren prit une grande inspiration et souffla les dernières paroles.

_This is the start of something beautiful ( Ceci est le début de quelque chose de merveilleux )_  
_You are the start of something new ... (Tu es le début de quelque chose de nouveau )_

La chanson terminée il posa sa guitare à coté de lui et il regarda timidement celui à qui il avait encore une fois ouvert son coeur, devant son frère qui puis est, et une main chaude vint se poser sur la sienne.

Chris lui sourit amoureusement et il lui caressa doucement de son pouce le dos de sa main après quoi il se leva pour enlever son manteau.

« Qu'est ce tu fais ? » L'interrogea le brun, surpris.

« Le boulot attendra demain. »

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Pour la chanson : /watch?v=P31A_SJWA8c lien youtube. ( Ed Sheeran - This ) **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre impression, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain.**

**Habby.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**Le voili le voilou le chapitre 23 ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews auxquelles je vais répondre tout de suite ! **

* * *

**Pretty-Girl-Pink : Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Darren et Chris sont toujours chou quoi qu'ils fassent héhé x)**

**.**

**Cworee : Le petit Chris a fini par prendre les habitudes de Darren, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça lui jouera des tours ^^**

**.**

**AmaliaKlaine : Ed Sheeran *-* Il fait parti de mes chanteurs préférés donc ses chansons risquent de souvent se retrouver dans mes fics... De plus j'imagine très bien la voix de Darren sur ses chansons ce qui m'encourage d'avantage à les utiliser. Chuck réapparaîtra bientôt. ^^**

**.**

**Stef : Que dire que tu ne sais déjà ? :D Encore un merci pour me supporter dans mes délires CrissColfer et pour tes conseils ! En espérant que les moments "D" seront à la hauteur x)**

**.**

**DaDa : Oui ils ne sont pas très malins pour ce qui est de se cacher.. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir.**

**.**

**mmlabr : merci ^^ Chris sera plus à l'aise avec Chuck lors de sa prochaine apparition et Darren n'a pas fini de jouer avec lui ! Oui une rencontre entre les parents de Darren et le crisscolfer est prévue, d'ici quelques chapitres ^^**

**.**

**NobodySaidItWasEasy : Chuck aura finalement incité le petit Chris à s'ouvrir. Vive Ed Sheeran.**

**.**

**Evangeline : Un allié de leur coté comme tu dis, n'est pas de trop et ils en auront besoin. Oui une rencontre avec chaque famille est prévue ce qui réserve pas mal de mouvement. Oh je suis heureuse de réussir à éclairer tes journées ;) Merci pour tes encouragements.**

**.**

**Mia-zure : Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, oui il reviendra**

**.**

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : Il faut dire que pour le moment aucun personnage ( excepté Amber ) n'a vraiment été d'une aide envers eux, donc Chuck aurait très bien pu être tout l'inverse. Darren martyrisera ce pauvre Chris encore longtemps, il n'en a pas fini avec lui ;) ( Je me suis imaginée l'air de la chanson et .. Pas mal ! :p ) Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**.**

**mimyllou28 : Leur complicité et leur "addiction" l'un pour l'autre sera encore mise en avant dans ce chapitre. Bonne surprise que le personnage de Chuck ait plu :) Ce qui était assez important pour moi. Chris a besoin d'un bon coup de pied au derrière pour parler, que Chuck a su lui donner ^^ La chanson était la manière la plus simple de montrer que Chuck adhère et accepte complètement leur relation, un peu de soutient ne fait pas de mal. Voila la suite :)**

**.**

**LNC : Oh merci ! Non c'est sûr ce n'est pas grave.. "Go Your Own Way " *-*... ahhh ! Oh ça le sera peut être un jour, " jamais dire jamais " by D x) En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements.**

**.**

**LaGleek72 : Ca pour tomber au mauvais moment il s'y est pris à deux reprises ! Et oui ça arrive à Chris de se dévoiler, c'est rare, mais ça arrive !**

**.**

**fandelavi : mais voyons qui n'adore pas Ed Sheeran ? Contente que Chuck t'ai plu :)**

**.**

**Melanou13 : OH merci ! Ils sont retombés en enfance, Darren n'a pas fini de faire son gamin ( à découvrir dans ce chapitre ) ainsi que ses mains baladeuses ! Des que j'ai vu ta review, hop hop hop je suis allée lire !**

* * *

**Encore un gros merci à tous de suivre toujours autant ma petite fic, en espérant que ce chapitre ainsi que touuuuut les autres vous plairont ! :) **

**Sur ce : Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Depuis le début ce ne fut qu'une fièvre, un frisson que je n'ai pas su repousser. »

* * *

« Excusez moi » , « Pardon »

Chris courait depuis une dizaine de minute, slalomant entre les passants, en bousculant la majorité, ce qui l'obligeait à s'excuser toute les trois secondes, ce qu'il devrait faire également à son arrivée à la salle de spectacle pour son retard. Darren et les autres y répétaient depuis une semaine pour leur première représentation qui avait lieu le surlendemain soir, le père de Liz leur avait permis de l'utiliser pour être au point ainsi que pour les trois premières représentations.

Chris arriva devant le bâtiment en question et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, il avait fait la promesse au brun de venir voir où ils en étaient, mais gérer Darren et le travail devenait une chose assez complexe.

Le bruit de ses pas résonna dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle et il ouvrit la porte brusquement, faisant se retourner l'intégralité du groupe.

« Euh.. Désolé. » S'excusa t il timidement lorsqu'il remarqua tout les regards posés sur lui dont celui de Darren qui lui souriait comme à son habitude.

« Amy tu peux revoir les costumes de Britney et Katie s'il te plaît, je reviens. »

La jeune fille accepta tout en soupirant et elle se dirigea vers les deux filles en question. Le brun quant à lui descendit de la scène pour accourir jusqu'à Chris qui marchait doucement dans les escaliers entre les rangées de sièges.

« Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais Alison m'a fait rester plus tard... »

« Pas grave, le principal c'est que tu sois venu. »

Darren passa l'une de ses mains dans la nuque de Chris et il s'approcha de lui subtilement pour l'embrasser. Le plus jeune bougea maladroitement, gêné de faire ça non loin d'une masse de gens dont il connaissait moins de la moitié, et encore, il n'en était pas sûr.

« Dare j'ai pas envie de me faire assassiner par tes groupies .. » Murmura t il ses lèvres toujours trop proches de celles du second.

« Je marque mon territoire, t'as oublié ? »

« Ne me dis pas que t'es encore avec ça... »

Darren haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et lui embrassa la joue. « J'arrêterai le jour où il y aura écrit mon nom sur ton front. »

Chris gloussa et se laissa entraîner vers la scène avec lui.

« Ou que tu portera quelque chose à l'une de tes mains. » Conclu le brun naturellement, marchant devant lui.

A peine l'information avait imprégné son esprit qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour réagir mais il fut interrompu.

« Chris ! Sauves nous, pitié, il va nous tuer ! » L'implora Joey qui était allongé sur le parquet de la scène, épuisé.

« Ferme la Jo' et lève toi, on a encore le deuxième acte à revoir. » Râla Darren en passant à coté de lui.

« T'as vu ! » Joey regarda Chris avec de grands yeux tout en indiquant le brun de la main. « On en peut plus.. »

Il savait à quel point Darren pouvait devenir perfectionniste lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses musiques, donc il n'était pas étonné qu'il agisse ainsi pour la pièce, ça lui paraissait même logique.

Chris s'éloigna et s'assit sur un tabouret dans un coin sur le devant de la scène pour voir l'ensemble, un groupe se mit à répéter leur texte pendant que d'autre sur le coté retouchaient leur costume. Il adorait cette ambiance, la magie du spectacle lui manquait, une éternité lui paraissait s'être écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il était monté sur une scène déguisé en Angel pour Grease, mais tout ça était derrière lui à présent.

Il s'attarda un moment à regarder Darren revoir une chanson avec la jeune fille apparemment déguisée en Malefoy et il finit par détourner les yeux sur une silhouette qui le regardait fixement.

Chris rencontra les yeux verts insistants de Liam, il le dévorait du regard sans retenu et il se sentit tout à coup si étroit dans le col de sa chemise. Il desserra sa cravate pour pouvoir respirer plus aisément et se trouva profondément ridicule d'être aussi gêné.

Liam se mit à marcher en sa direction et il détourna les yeux espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne le voir.

« Liam, acte 2, scène 5. »

Cracha Darren qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la destination qu'il avait pris.

Chris soupira doucement et sortit son téléphone pour se changer les idées, il fallait vraiment qu'il mette les choses au clair avec lui.

* * *

« Alors ? T'en as pensé quoi ? » Lui demanda Darren de sa voix enjouée lorsqu'ils traversèrent un parc non loin du bâtiment avant de prendre le métro pour retrouver leur petit et chaleureux appartement.

« Juste... Tellement toi. » Gloussa Chris avant de se tendre, raidit par l'air froid et de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

Darren le remarqua et il s'arrêta soudainement à coté de lui. Il ouvrit son manteau sous le regard interrogatif du plus jeune qui ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui lui prenait avec un froid pareil.

« Viens par là. » Murmura le brun tout en lui prenant les deux mains.

Il se laissa entraîner, un sourire amusé et intrigué sur le visage et se fit enlacer des bras de Darren ainsi que son manteau qui l'emprisonna contre lui.

« Oh mon dieu.. C'est vraiment chaud la dedans. » Suffoqua Chris soulagé d'être enfin réchauffé, son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement et il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce doux contact.

Darren rit au double sens de sa phrase et posa son front contre le sien. « Moi ou le manteau ? » Demanda t il d'une voix taquine.

« Uhm .. Laisse moi réfléchir.. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, songeant faussement et les reposa sur lui quelques secondes plus tard. « C'était quoi déjà la question ? »

« T'abuse ! » Se vexa le brun qui lui embrassa la joue tout en riant.

Chris passa ses bras sous les siens afin de rejoindre ses mains dans son dos pour l'entourer sous son épais manteau et se blottit d'avantage contre lui. Darren fut d'abord étonné, il n'avait pas l'habitude que Chris réponde à ses câlins, encore moins dans un lieu public, mais il laissa sa surprise de coté pour savourer cet instant pleinement.

« Au fait » Reprit il « C'était quoi le truc génial dont tu devais me parler ? »

Il vit un air dubitatif sur le visage à la peau de porcelaine de son petit ami avant de s'éclairer en un regard ébahi.

« Ah, oui, j'avais oublié »

« Pas moi, maintenant raconte. »

Chris roula des yeux face à son impatience et sourit excité par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Demain on reçoit Scholastic au bureau ! »

« C'est quoi ça ? Un mafieux russe ? » Se moqua le plus vieux un sourcil levé avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part du châtain.

« C'est l'éditeur que tu retrouves sur tes livres tels que Harry Potter ou Hunger Games, débile... »

« Oh mais tu deviendrais presque hargneux ! » Rit t il tout en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur les fesses.

Chris ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus et retint son rire comme il le put, il était censé être fâché après tout.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de - »

« De toucher tes jolies fesses en public ? Je crois » Souffla t il avant de lui embrasser de nouveau sa joue.

Heureusement pour lui son manteau était assez long pour cacher la partie concernée de Chris, ce qui lui évitait les foudres de ce dernier qui se contenta de rire avec lui avant de dire d'une voix fatiguée.

« On rentre ? »

« J'avais dans l'idée de dormir au pied d'un arbre avec les écureuils mais si tu insistes... »

Darren le libéra du vêtement et de son emprise après quoi ils reprirent leur route vers le métro NewYorkais, tout deux impatients des jours à venir.

* * *

« Darren, lèves toi tu vas être en retard. » Cria Chris depuis la salle de bain à l'intention du bouclé toujours endormi à huit heure du matin passée.

Il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage à surveiller si il se lèverait ou non et se chaussa avant d'enfiler son manteau pour partir d'un pas pressé et impatient vers la journée fabuleuse qui l'attendait.

_« Miss Hodge vous vouliez me voir ? »_

_« Entrez Chris. » Alison posa ses lunettes sur son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle._

_Chris avala sa salive difficilement, il n'aimait jamais être convoqué sans en connaître le motif d'abord._

_« Est ce que c'est au sujet de mon absence pour le lundi 14 ? Parce que je peux le rattraper c'est - »_

_« Non, non bien sûr que non. » Le rassure Alison qui était amusée par le moulin à parole qu'il devenait lorsqu'il était angoissé. « Nous recevons la présence d'un éditeur demain après midi et je me disais que peut être, ça vous intéresserais de lui montrer vos nouvelles. »_

_Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux du garçon à cet instant, la petite étincelle de surprise et de passion était ce qu'elle attendait, elle sourit en retour de celui qui était à présent sur le visage de Chris et reprit._

_« Il s'agit de l'édition Scholastic, il sont en ce moment à la recherche d'œuvres du genre fantastique, donc.. »_

_« Oh mon dieu ! » S'écria Chris sans avoir pu retenir sa voix qui partit dans les aigus._

_Alison rit de bon cœur et se leva pour s'approcher de lui « Je suis sûre qu'avec un petit mot de ma part ils prendront la peine de les lire. »_

_Il la regarda émerveillé presque admiratif et secoua la tête hâtivement pour acquiescer._

_« Ne venez pas les mains vides demain. »_

_Elle finit sur cette note après quoi il se leva pour la remercier mille et une fois, la chance semblait enfin lui sourire._

Chris marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au NYT building, sa sacoche tenue fermement de sa main droite contre sa hanche, dans laquelle se trouvait ce qui était devenu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant que l'éditeur ne vienne, il trépignait d'impatience malgré l'angoisse qui lui tordait légèrement le ventre. Il avait hâte de rentrer à la fin de sa journée pour raconter tout en détail à Darren, qui serait aussi heureux voir plus que lui et qui lui sortirait des félicitations constituées de la moitié de jurons, mais c'étaient celles qu'il préférait.

* * *

Il était onze heure passée lorsque Darren émergea de son sommeil difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux lentement et les referma presque instantanément quand il fut agressé par la faible lumière venant de la fenêtre. Il grogna de mécontentement au mal de crâne que ceci lui provoqua et il plaqua sa main sur ses yeux clos. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, ni si Chris était déjà parti ou non, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il entendit soudainement son téléphone vibrer sur la table de chevet, le bruit ne fit qu'amplifier sa migraine intense et il chercha aveuglement le responsable de sa douleur. Il attrapa le téléphone et ouvrit un oeil, ses épais sourcils froncés pour apercevoir si il en valait la peine ou non d'ouvrir le second. Quand le nom de Chris s'afficha au milieu de son écran il décida que oui, ça en valait la peine, il ouvrit le message précipitamment et découvrit au même moment qu'il en avait pas un mais cinq de sa part.

Chris 8:54

J'espère que tu t'es levé, n'oublis pas d'éteindre la cafetière en partant. xoxo

Chris 9:25

D, t'as vraiment intérêt d'être au boulot ! Et n'me redis pas que parce que tu n'as que 3h ça ne sert à rien ok ?

Chris 10:11

3e tentative, si tu me fais encore la tête pour cette histoire à propos de la chanson de Belle je te jure que tu vas m'entendre... bref réponds moi.

Chris 10:32

Je te déteste

Chris 11:03

Ok je ne te déteste pas ... Et tu me manque.

Darren avait envie de rire, mais pour une raison inconnue il n'y arriva pas, sa migraine peut être, ou son nez bouché qui l'empêchait de respirer ou alors son mal de gorge qui le brûlait ? Il s'appuya sur ses bras afin de se lever et resta un moment simplement assis sur le bord du lit pour laisser passer le tournis qui le bouscula avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et s'appuyer sur ses jambes fatiguées.

Il se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la cuisine ou une fois le frigo ouvert il se rétracta et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé et ne prit même pas la peine de changer de chaîne, il tomba sur un documentaire culinaire et se mit à regarder ça pour toute la fin de la matinée.

Il ferma les yeux, ce qui lui sembla être deux secondes, mais deux heures s'étaient en réalité écoulées et il sursauta en sortant de sa sieste quand une sonnerie retentit. Il grimaça au son de cette dernière et tendit le bras jusqu'au téléphone avant de le coller à son oreille paresseusement.

Il s'apprêta à prononcer un « allo » mais fut devancé par une voix qu'il connaissait bien, celle qui partait dans les aigus lorsqu'elle était énervée et il se pinça les lèvres en imaginant le discours qui l'attendait.

« Bordel Dare ! Ça fait des heures que je t'écris et tu ne prends même la peine de me répondre, tu te fout de moi ? Je fais toujours l'effort de le faire même si je suis occupé alors fais en autant ! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas mes appels sur ton portable ? T'es allé bosser au moins ? Parce que Joey n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour savoir ce que tu fais et pourquoi t'as une heure de retard à votre repet' alors que merde je ne suis pas avec toi donc je n'en sais rien, pourquoi t'es encore à l'appart' ? Réponds ! »

« Je - »

« Tu te rappel ce qu'on avait dit ? Tu ne laisses pas tomber le boulot tant que la pièce n'est pas finie. »

« Ouais je sais mais - »

« Je te jure que si tu - » Un silence se fit entendre et Chris reprit d'une voix moins énervée mais tendue « Attends, pourquoi t'as une voix bizarre ? »

Darren soupira et s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé « C'est rien.. »

« T'es malade ? »

« Non. »

« Dare... »

« Ok, peut être, mais je - » Sa voix fut interrompue par une toux rauque et il ferma les yeux en imaginant l'air affolé que prendrait Chris après cet incident qu'il n'avait pas su retenir.

« Tu veux que je rentre ? » Lui demanda précipitamment ce dernier encore plus inquiet.

« Non c'est bon. »

« T'es sûr ? T'as pris quelque chose ? »

« Euh.. On a des medocs ? »

Il l'entendit soupirer dans le téléphone, avaient ils réellement des médicaments ?

« Ok je rentre... »

« Chris, je te dis que c'est - » deuxième toux.

« A dans trente minutes. »

« Non attends - »

Mais le téléphone raccrocha et il n'eut plus qu'un silence pesant dans ses oreilles. Il s'était déjà demandé si Chris était le genre de personne à être papa poule, il avait la réponse maintenant, il se mit à imaginer ce qu'il donnerait en infirmier et l'image qui s'afficha dans son esprit se résuma en un mot "sexy".

* * *

Chris rassembla ses affaires et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur son ordinateur. La déception l'envahit quand il réalisa que l'éditeur arrivait d'ici un peu plus d'une heure mais il ne se découragea pas, il était plus qu'inquiet et il était hors de question qu'il laisse Darren seul, cet idiot n'était déjà pas capable de manger correctement, alors se soigner, sérieusement...

Alison n'étant pas encore arrivée il laissa un message dans le bureau de cette dernière avant de partir sans un regard en arrière pour ne pas se rendre plus frustré qu'il l'était déjà.

Il dépensa son argent destinée à son déjeuner dans un taxi, il ne voulait pas se permettre de prendre plus de temps avec le métro, il avait aussi silencieusement la flemme de marcher jusqu'à la station la plus proche. Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur et s'assit sans grâce sur la banquette arrière, las de tout les évènements récents.

Trente minutes, une dizaine de coups de klaxon et un feu rouge grillé plus tard, Chris arriva en vie devant l'appartement, soulagé d'y être enfin et en un seul morceau. Il monta les marches, ouvrit la grande porte et se précipita dans les escaliers avant de passer une minute à chercher ses clés au fond de sa sacoche. Il s'énerva du temps qu'il mit à les trouver et ouvrit la porte avec empressement. Il se déchaussa, ne se souciant pas d'abîmer ses chaussures de la façon dont il les avait enlevé, jeta son manteau sur le meuble dans l'entrée ainsi que son trousseau et pénétra dans le salon.

« Salut... » Marmonna Darren d'une voix rauque et brisée depuis le canapé, assis au milieu d'une armée mouchoirs usagers.

Chris soupira à la fois de soulagement de le voir toujours en vie, même si il savait qu'il le serait, et d'exaspération à la vue de tout ces cadavres de mouchoirs éparpillés dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de lui, posa son sac sur la table basse avant de presser sa main sur le front brûlant de Darren.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda t il doucement, doublement inquiet par la fièvre qu'il sentit sous la froideur de sa main.

« J'ai rêvé que dobby me faisait des cookies.. »

« Ok je crois que j'ai ma réponse. » Lâcha Chris avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

Le brun l'entendit brièvement farfouiller dans ce qui semblait être le placard au dessus du lavabo et il le vit revenir avec plus ou moins 5 boites dans les mains.

« Bon. » Commença Chris en s'asseyant en face de lui. « Ça tu en prends deux maintenant, ce soir pareil, c'est pour ta fièvre, tu les préfère en comprimé ou soluble ? »

« Ceux qui s'avalent. »

« Ils s'avalent tous Dare, bon je suppose que ce sont les comprimés. » Il posa la boite et en prit une autre « Ça c'est pour ton nez, pour t'éviter d'avoir la voix d'un mauvais méchant de dessin animé. »

« J'aime pas ce truc.. Ça pique le nez » Dit tristement Darren tout en faisant la moue.

« T'y survivra. » Soupira Chris avant de prendre une troisième boite « Le sirop tu le prends maintenant, et ce soir pareil avant de dormir en espérant que ça limite les dégâts ... »

« Il est à quel gout ? » S'intéressa t il faisant pouffer de rire le plus jeune.

« Fraise. Les pastilles, c'est plus pour ton confort qu'autre chose, donc si tu veux en prendre fais le, sinon.. Ce n'est pas grave. » Il les posa et remarquant le regard de l'autre garçon dessus il prit l'initiative de lui répondre avant qu'il ne prenne la peine de poser la question. « Elles sont au citron. »

Une fois l'inventaire fait, il lui caressa doucement la joue et lui embrassa le front.

Darren adorait se faire chouchouter par sa mère étant petit lorsqu'il était malade, mais par Chris c'était mille fois mieux et tellement mignon. Si il avait été en forme il lui aurait sauté dessus tellement il le faisait craquer à être aussi intentionné avec lui, mais à la place il ne faisait que renifler et tousser bêtement.

« Tu veux allé t'allonger ? »

« Non je suis bien là.. »

Chris lui sourit tendrement et se leva avant de partir en direction de la chambre, il réapparut quelque secondes plus tard avec une épaisse couverture et recouvrit soigneusement Darren de celle ci. Il lui servit un verre d'eau et lui tendit les médicaments à prendre ainsi que le sirop que Darren avala avec dégoût.

« Ça n'a pas gout de fraise, c'est dégueulasse »

« C'est un médicament Dare, tu ne le prends pas parce que c'est bon. »

Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule du salon et se leva.

« Je vais allé faire une course et passer à la pharmacie, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Des ours en guimauves. » Répondit faiblement Darren après une courte réflexion la bouche couverte à moitié par la couverture qu'il tenait fermement contre lui.

« D'accord. » Gloussa Chris tout en prenant son porte monnaie dans sa sacoche avant de la reposer sur la table basse. « Je serai la d'ici une heure maximum, si tu te sens mal tu m'appelle hein ? »

« Oui maman » se moqua t il, amusé et attendris.

« Ne te moque pas.. Allé, à tout à l'heure. » Il lui embrassa ses cheveux ébouriffés et partit mettre son manteau avant de lui jeter un dernier coup d'oeil depuis l'entrée avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois Chris sorti, Darren resta un moment simplement enroulé dans sa couverture, le regard perdu dans le vide, seul sa respiration lourde et lente se faisant entendre dans le silence de l'appartement. Il se sentait si inutile et gênant pour l'autre garçon qui avait laissé de coté sa journée pour lui. Il posa ses yeux sur la sacoche de Chris posée sur la table basse et remarqua l'amas de feuilles qui dépassait dans un coin. Intrigué et bien trop curieux pour se retenir il l'attrapa, la posa à coté de lui et l'ouvrit. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fouiller dans ses affaires, mais il était malade alors il mettrait ça sur le dos de la fièvre qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

« Qu'est ce que .. »

Il attrapa les liasses de feuilles blanches imprimées et les posa sur ses genoux, ses sourcils froncés et un regard plein de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Sur l'un était écrit " The Land of Stories " et sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois il se mit à en lire le contenu.

* * *

45 minutes plus tard, Chris rentra les bras chargés de sacs en papiers et il alla directement dans la cuisine pour les déposer.

« Dare je suis passé à la pharmacie ils m'ont donné un antibiotique et du ... Vicks VapoRub, j'espère que tu aimes la menthe. » Gloussa t il en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il lui appliquerait. « Et j'ai tes nounourses. »

Il finit de ranger les courses dans les placards ainsi que le frigo et retira son manteau tout en prenant la direction du salon. Il aperçut tout d'abord Darren de dos apparemment concentré sur quelque chose, et il ne vit de quoi il s'agissait qu'une fois à coté du canapé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda t il difficilement, sa voix brisée.

Darren mit un moment à détacher ses yeux de sa lecture et se tourna vers lui une expression blessée sur le visage « Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais montré ça ? »

« T'es pas censé être malade ? Dors au lieux de fouiller dans mes affaires... »

Chris essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher, mais il était vexé, il avait l'impression de s'être fait violer son intimité, même si il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de lui cacher ce qu'il écrivait, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il l'ait découvert dans son dos.

« Tu les avais emmené pour l'éditeur ? » Demanda le brun doucement.

« Non. »

« Chris... »

« Ce n'est pas important d'accord ? De toute façon il ne les aurait même pas prit. » Il s'approcha et lui arracha des mains avant de récupérer le reste éparpillé sur le canapé ainsi que sa sacoche.

« C'est vraiment bien ce que t'écris. » Tenta Darren sachant qu'il l'avait énervé.

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as 39 de fièvre.. Tiens. » Il lui tendit le sachet d'ours en guimauve que l'autre garçon l'attrapa avec hésitation avant de le lâcher sur ses genoux.

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux un petit instant avant que Darren ne le regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu.

« Disney ? »

Chris roula des yeux et sourit tout de même amusé par ce coté enfantin qui le faisait toujours craquer.

« D'accord. »

Il s'installa à coté de lui sur le canapé et alluma la télé afin de chercher un film dans le menu, qu'il avait surement déjà vu une dizaine de fois mais pour une raison inconnu Darren ne s'en lassait pas. Ce dernier souleva la couverture afin que Chris se rapproche de lui, ce qu'il fit et il se blottit contre lui, ses boucles sombres chatouillant le cou du plus jeune, mais il ne sen soucia pas, il lui caressa doucement avant de reposer sa tête contre la sienne, entrelaçant son autre main à celle brûlante de Darren.

Un paquet d'ours en guimauve et " Enchanted " le seul disney que Chris avait accepté de regarder car il y avait Patrick Dempsey alias Derek Shepherd, plus tard, ils avaient dîné et il avait également forcé Darren à prendre ses médicaments ainsi que son sirop qu'il maudissait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait se rapprocher dangereusement de sa bouche.

Étonnement il ne râla pas plus que ça, il semblait complètement épuisé et étourdi par la fièvre toujours présente, Chris n'attendit pas d'avantage et le fit aller se coucher dans la chambre. Il avait réussi à le convaincre de boire une thé à la condition qu'il en boive un aussi pour partager sa souffrance, même si contrairement au brun ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Ils étaient tout deux assis sur le lit, leur tasse à la main, Darren buvait la sienne doucement avec dégoût, une grimace disgracieuse à chaque gorgée.

« Chris je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda t il faiblement, respirant difficilement entre chaque mot, sa voix de plus en plus rauque et basse.

« Oui mais essayes de garder ta voix tu veux. » Répondit le châtain d'un ton moqueur avant de boire de nouveau son thé.

Darren pencha la tête sur le coté et le fixa avec un regard torturé, tellement triste et intense qu'il finit par inquiéter le second qui reprit une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

« Ça ne va pas ? T'as mal quelque part ? » S'affola t il tout en posant sa tasse précipitamment sur la table de chevet avant de mener sa main sur son front.

« Si tu rencontrais un - » Sa toux coupa sa phrase un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne « - Un mec canon et riche et genre plus grand que moi, tu me laisserai ?.. »

Chris fut pris de court par sa question, il ne s'y attendait pas, et la tristesse dans le regard et la voix de son petit ami lui brisa le coeur douloureusement.

« Dare, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu sais quand.. Quand je vois la façon dont Liam te regarde et.. Que t'es pas indifférent - »

« On en a déjà parlé.. » Tenta t il sachant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant.

« Arrête.. Je vois bien comment tu le regardes aussi, il te plait et .. »

« T'es fatigué, tu devrais dormir »

« J'ai peur que tu me laisses un jour, que tu te lasses de moi, je ne veux pas être juste le premier, celui que tu n'ose pas quitter.. »

Chris savait pertinemment que c'était la fièvre qui parlait pour lui, la manière dont il s'exprimait difficilement, sa peau humide et son regard vitreux le peinait, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et il avait l'impression de ne lui être d'aucun réconfort, au contraire.

« Viens par là. » Il lui fit signe de venir contre lui mais ne le vit pas bouger, alors il prit l'initiative de lui enlever sa tasse des mains afin de la poser et l'attirer contre lui.

Darren se laissa entraîner et se cala confortablement contre son torse.

« Tu te rappels ce que je t'ai dit le soir où... » Commença t il, gêné de devoir reparler de cette nuit là.

« Où tu t'es jeté sur moi pour la première fois ? » Sa voix devint plus rauque et douce à la vu du souvenir.

« Euh... Oui ce soir là. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit. « Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air, je le pensais vraiment et je le pense toujours. »

Darren sembla réfléchir et imprégner un moment les paroles du plus jeune, il avait beau faire le fière, secrètement il avait toujours cette peur constante de le perdre comme il avait perdu Mia, mais avec Chris il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de le supporter. Il se sentait lié à lui d'une manière intense, comme si rien ni personne ne pourrait couper le petit fil rouge imaginaire qui le reliait à lui, il espérait simplement que Chris ne le briserait pas pour eux.

« Tu t'ennuierais sans moi hein ? »

Chris pouffa de rire et lui balaya en un geste les mèches bouclées qui s'étaient déposées sur son front. « Oui je m'ennuierais. »

Il se rendit compte, qu'en effet, Darren avait apporté sa dose de désordre dans sa vie, mais il ne pourrait plus vivre sans dorénavant, ça faisait partie de son quotidien et c'était ce qui lui permettait de se sentir vivant.

Le plus vieux décolla sa tête de contre son torse et la releva vers lui pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant, il lui sourit doucement et prononça faiblement ces quelques mots.

« Je t'aime Chris »

Ce qui se passa dans le coeur de Chris fut inexplicable, il le sentit se retourner, cogner puis exploser, il était presque sûr que si Darren n'avait pas été aussi mal il aurait pu entendre ses battements résonner lourdement. Bousculé par une vague de tristesse se contrastant avec le bonheur et sa surprise, il retint du mieux qu'il le pu l'humidité de ses yeux et lui rendit son sourire.

Il attendit un temps avant d'être sûr de pouvoir parler normalement et lui embrassa le front avant de fermer les yeux et murmurer dans un souffle contre sa peau chaude.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Les mains de Darren vinrent alors s'agripper à son t shirt et il baissa ses yeux vers les siens afin de les admirer longuement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer la lueur dans son regard mordoré, celle qu'il avait vu fréquemment ces derniers temps, celle du désir, et il regretta presque qu'il soit aussi mal. Mais c'était idiot, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée alors qu'il était malade, alors il s'éloigna brusquement de lui pour couper court à ses envies commençant à grandir et il attrapa le petit pot poser sur la table de chevet.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » L'interrogea le bouclé réticent devant ce qui semblait être un autre médicament.

« C'est une pommade, pour essayer de libérer tes voix respiratoire, en espérant que grâce à ça tu sois à peu près en forme pour demain. » Il ouvrit le pot et sentit l'odeur forte de menthe et d'eucalyptus.

« Tu crois que je pourrai y aller demain ? »

« On va essayer. » Chris posa le pot à coté de lui sur le lit et passa ses mains doucement sous le t shirt de Darren.

« Est ce que tu vas me - »

« Oui, à moins que tu veuilles le faire. » Lui demanda t il pris de court, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que peut être il n'en aurait pas envie.

« Non non. » Dit le second hâtivement tout en secouant la tête et ses yeux précédemment presque fermés à présent grands ouverts et désireux.

Chris gloussa et attrapa le pot avant de prendre de la pommade généreusement afin de lui masser le torse. Darren le regarda faire presque admiratif et lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se poser sur sa poitrine pour commencer de petit cercle il ferma les yeux et savoura le contact.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas malade plus souvent ... » Souffla t il alors qu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, il était pratiquement certain que ce qu'il lui faisait ne ferait qu'augmenter la chaleur de son corps déjà bouillant, mais il s'en foutait royalement, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'il arrête.

Chris laissa ses mains glisser lentement sur ses muscles chauds et contractés, il en profitait bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître, il était fou du corps de Darren, même si il ne lui avait encore jamais avoué.

Une fois fini de lui appliquer, Chris referma le pot et s'essuya les mains sur un mouchoir essayant d'enlever le plus gros du produit sous le regard insistant du second. A vrai dire il se sentait déshabillé par ses yeux affamés et il essayait simplement de ne pas trop s'y attarder, il avait beau prendre soin de lui sérieusement, il ne saurait pas pour autant mettre fin à ses envies.

« Chris tu serais trop sexy en infirmier tu le sais ça ? »

Le concerné secoua la tête doucement et gloussa quand il imagina la scène et il s'allongea à coté de lui. « T'es complètement dingue.. Dors maintenant. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on joue au docteur ? » Se moqua Darren qui le fixait un sourcil levé et un sourire lubrique bien trop présent sur son visage, Chris se mordit les lèvres pour repousser toutes les images qui l'envahissaient.

« Arrête.. »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, il passa ses mains sur son thorax et les descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre et avant que Chris ne puisse lui retirer sa main elle était déjà pressée contre son entre-jambe.

« Dare tu.. T'es pas censé être - » Prononça t il difficilement, ses mots entrecoupés par son souffle alors qu'il sentait la chaleur lui envahir son bas ventre par vague. Sérieusement il n'était pas censé lui sauter dessus avec la fièvre qu'il avait, était il inarrêtable ?

« Malade ? Cherche pas t'es ma kryptonite .. »

Il débuta un mouvement de frottement contre son sexe qui commençait sérieusement à devenir plus que douloureux à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Chris repoussa comme il le put toutes ses envies qui le torturaient et il éloigna la main du brun de sa zone devenue trop sensible. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire, il avait fait la promesse à Joey de le remettre sur pied pour le lendemain et ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire.

Darren le fixa, affichant une moue sur son visage et Chris lui embrassa la joue doucement. « Pas ce soir Dare. »

« Quand ça alors ? Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser, ça devient insupportable ! »

« Chut... Quand tu iras mieux. »

Il le reborda, faisant attention à ce qu'il soit bien couvert et s'apprêta à éteindre la lumière lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

« Attends »

Il se tourna vers lui avec incompréhension.

« Tu peux ... » Il arrêta sa phrase sur un silence et se pinça les lèvres.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? »

Le regard de Chris s'agrandit et il fronça doucement les sourcils, il ouvrit la bouche pour trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle mais Darren surenchérit avec un « S'il te plait » Si doux qu'il ne put que succomber.

« Si tu y tiens... »

Le brun afficha un grand sourire après quoi il se remua sous sa couette pour mieux s'imprégner au matelas et se mettre en position à dormir.

« J'adore ta voix, elle est douce et reposante.. » Chuchota t il alors qu'il fermait les yeux lentement.

Chris réfléchit un moment et se mit à fredonner une musique calme et pleine de douceur.

_I remember tears streaming down your face, ( Je me rappelle des larmes qui coulaient sur ton visage )_  
_When I said I'll never let you go. ( Quand j'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner )_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light, ( Quand toutes ces ombres ont presque réussi à éteindre ta lumière )_  
_I remember you said don't leave me here alone, ( Je me rappelle que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te laisser là tout seul )_  
_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._ ( _Mais tout cela est mort et enterré et derrière nous, ce soir )_

Darren attrapa sa main et la mena jusqu'à sa joue pour sentir la chaleur de son corps et son odeur fruitée qu'il aimait tant, après quoi il referma les yeux, bercé par sa voix angélique.

_Just close your eyes, ( Ferme les yeux )  
The sun is going down. ( __Le soleil se couche )_  
You'll be all right, ( Tu iras bien )  
No one can hurt you now. ( _Plus personne ne peut te faire de mal maintenant )_  
Come morning light, ( _À l'aube ) _  
You and I'll be safe and sound. ( T_oi et moi seront sains et saufs )_

___hmmm..._

___Don't you dare look out your window, ( __Ne t'avise surtout pas de regarder par la fenêtre )_  
Darlin' everything's on fire. ( Chéri tout est en feu )  
The war outside our door keeps raging on, ( La guerre derrière notre porte fait rage )  
Hold on to this lullaby. ( _Accroches-toi à cette berceuse)_  
Even when the music's gone, gone… ( _Même quand la musique est partie, partie... )_

_____Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…_

Darren resserra ses doigts autour de sa main dans son semi sommeil et laissa ses lèvres esquisser un sourire.

_____oooh... oooh... _

_____Just close your eyes, ( __Ferme les yeux )_  
You'll be all right. ( Tu iras bien )  
Come morning light, ( à l'aube )  
You and I'll be safe and sound… ( Toi et moi seront sains et saufs )

Une fois sa chanson terminée Chris tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière, il se rapprocha du brun qui le tenait toujours fermement et se coucha le plus près possible de son corps endormi. Sa main droite toujours entrelacée avec celle de Darren et sa gauche alla se perdre dans ses cheveux sombres, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et rejoignit son amant dans son profond sommeil.

* * *

« Dare.. Dare réveil toi. »

Darren fut sorti de son sommeil par la voix douce de son petit ami, il aimait son réveil, il le trouvait agréable jusqu'à ce qu'une information indésirable imprègne son cerveau.

« Joey est là. »

Finalement c'était un réveil plutôt nase, que faisait il là...

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ? » Marmonna t il son visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit, excepté sa moitié évidemment.

« Je te rappel que la pièce est ce soir. » Soupira Chris tout en soulevant la couette pour le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute.

« Ah merde c'est vrai.. » Darren se releva finalement et s'assit contre la tête de lit, les yeux à demi ouverts aveuglé par la lumière du jour.

Chris le regarda un moment tout en se pinçant les lèvres, sont regard rempli de culpabilité et le brun le décela instantanément.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Et bien.. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et prit son courage à deux main. « Promet moi de ne pas t'énerver. »

« Ok, promis. » Répondit il tout en haussant les épaules.

« Liam est là aussi. »

Le visage de Darren prit soudainement feu, son regard devint noir et intense et sa mâchoire se serra « Chris c'est pas ce putain de rhume qui va me rendre malade mais ce con dans mon apparte, vire le ! »

« D'accord, j'avais prévu cette réaction, donc tu vas gentiment aller prendre ta douche Ok ? Et on en reparle après. » Lui dit il d'une voix douce et calme, il lui prit le bras et l'invita à se lever

« Tu n'essaierais pas de m'amadouer par hasard ? » Darren le regardait avec méfiance un sourcil levé, et Chris lui sourit naïvement espérant que ça suffirait comme réponse.

Le brun finit par capituler et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

« Oh Dare attends. »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une cuillère que lui tendait Chris, LA cuillère, celle qu'il redoutait tant depuis la veille, celle du sirop.

« Je suis vraiment obligé ? » Pleurnicha t il avec une moue adorable qui fit glousser l'autre garçon.

« Juste une »

Darren fit une grimace de dégoût et finit par ouvrir la bouche lentement après quoi Chris pénétra la cuillère à l'intérieur.

« Ch'est dégoulache »

« Arrête de pleurnicher. »

Il avala difficilement le responsable de sa souffrance et Chris le laissa aller prendre sa douche après quoi il passa dans le salon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Joey qui feuilletait leur programme télé puis à Liam qui était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Alors comment il va ? » Demanda Joey sans détacher son regard du programme du mardi soir.

« Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. »

« Ok, tant mieux. »

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » Leur demanda t il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine.

« Oh euh.. Ouais. » Répondit Joey avec un sourire comblé, il semblait mourir de faim.

Chris n'attendit pas la réponse du second et il partit ouvrir le frigo pour y découvrir ce qu'il pourrait bien leur donner, il se pencha, poussa tout les saladiers et récipients pour voir si il n'y aurait pas un repas miracle cacher au fond.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer quelque chose ? »

La voix qui l'interpella le fit tressaillir et il se cogna la tête en se redressant précipitamment.

« Woh fais attention, est ce que ça va ? »

Il releva son regard et rencontra le visage de Liam qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé et affectueux.

« Oui.. Oui ça va. » Bafouilla Chris tout en se frottant sa tête à l'endroit où elle avait cogné la porte du frigo.

« Donc ? Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Il se mit à rougir à la vu du regard du blond toujours aussi insistant, pourquoi rougissait il d'ailleurs ? Il se détestait lorsqu'il réagissait ainsi, il sortit de quoi faire un sandwich à Joey sans prendre la peine de répondre à Liam et partit vers la table pour la confection de ce mini repas.

L'autre garçon était dérouté par les réactions de Chris, il ne savait pas exactement comment il devait l'interpréter, il s'approcha et se pencha sur le coté pour essayer de rencontrer ses yeux bleus fuyants.

« J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? » Ne le voyant pas répondre il rajouta d'une voix sereine « Chris ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! » S'énerva finalement ce dernier qui perdait patience.

Liam fut surpris par sa réaction qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. « Tu m'évites depuis quelques temps, tu ne réponds plus à mes messages, j'aurais juste aimé comprendre. »

Chris s'en voulu pour son agressivité, après tout Liam n'avait jamais été désagréable avec lui, il ne méritait pas qu'il le traite ainsi.

« Désolé... » S'excusa t il donc.

« Ce n'est rien, t'as l'air plutôt crevé. »

« Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, je m'inquiétais... Pour Darren. »

Le blond perdit son air calme pour un regard plus sombre à l'énonciation du prénom.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, tout ne tourne pas autour de lui. »

Chris se tourna vers lui, il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça, bien sûr que si, une partie de sa vie était comblée par Darren, il lui était naturel de se soucier de lui, d'en prendre soin, mais l'était ce pour les autres ?

Liam approcha doucement sa main de son visage et lui retira une mèche de son front, caressant brièvement sa peau blanche et plongea ses yeux verts perçants dans ceux de Chris qui le fixait, figé sur place.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu il vit le regard du blond quitter le sien pour fixer un point derrière lui, ce qui finalement l'intrigua et il se retourna précipitamment.

Darren se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, si il avait pu, Chris était certain qu'il l'aurait vu prendre feu, la colère dans son regard et l'expression de son visage lui fit presque peur, mais son attention fut vite attirée sur un autre détail, sa tenue. Il était torse nu, seulement habillé de son jeans, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux, le long de son ses épaules et de son torse, s'étalant sur le parquet.

« Dare ! T'es complètement dingue ? Je te rappel que t'es malade ! » S'affola t il alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près de lui, Darren l'attira dans ses bras et l'enlaça fortement. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et il lança un regard par dessus son épaule à Liam qui disait " Chasse gardée, tu t'approches, t'es mort."

Chris se libéra de l'étreinte de son petit ami et posa sa main sur sa joue tout en lui souriant doucement, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que Liam était toujours témoin de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Allé, vas finir de t'habiller et me sécher ces cheveux. »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers la chambre avant de se tourner vers le blond. « Tu pourras donner le sandwich à Joey s'il te plait. »

Liam acquiesça difficilement de la tête et détourna le regard.

Une fois dans la chambre Darren marmonna pour lui même « Je hais ce type » mais Chris l'entendit et il pouffa de rire avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Darren se tourna vers le salon pour apercevoir celui qu'il détestait au plus profond de son âme et lorsqu'il voulut la retourner il se prit violemment la porte dans la figure.

« Putain de merde ! » Grogna t il tout en se plaquant la main contre le front. « Je le hais vraiment ! »

Chris éclata de rire, même si une partie de lui espérait qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal, une autre ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'acheminement des évènements tristement drôle. Chacun son tour pensa t il.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » Tenta t il alors que Darren reculait jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cognent le bord du lit. « Dare ? »

Lui en voulait il ? Il culpabilisa et commença à s'inquiéter.

La main du brun attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna rapidement sur lui alors qu'il se laissait lui même tomber sur le matelas.

« Je t'ai fait peur hein ! » Se moqua t il entre deux éclats de rire et Chris vexé lui frappa le torse avec sa force minable, faisant doublement rire le brun.

« T'es nul ! Tu le sais ça ? »

« T'étais plus gentil hier soir. »

Darren passa ses mains dans son dos pour le maintenir contre lui et colla sa joue râpeuse par sa barbe naissante contre celle délicate de Chris.

« Ouais bah ne t'y habitue pas trop, et tu trempe tout le lit là avec tes cheveux. » Chris essaya de se libérer de son étreinte et leva les yeux au ciel. La chaleur se propagea sur ses joues à la réflexion de son petit ami qui lui rappela à quel point il s'était montré attentionné avec lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Tu me les sèche ? Comme cette après midi tu sais où tu m'as encore une fois sauté dessus. » Gloussa Darren faisant rougir davantage le plus jeune.

« Oh tais toi ! »

Darren rit de plus belle et lui embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire tout en lui caressant le dos frénétiquement.

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous couper dans votre élan mais on a la pièce dans quelques heures, donc si vous pouviez batifoler après, ce serait sympa. » Les coupa Joey qui se tenait les bras croisés à l'entrée de la chambre.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui synchroniquement, la bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et Chris se retira rapidement de au dessus de son petit ami, tel un adolescent pris en plein flagrant délit. Darren lui resta allongé, lançant un regard accablant à son ami jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune revienne de la salle de bain avec une serviette et le reste de ses vêtements qu'il lui jeta négligemment.

Le brun finit de s'habiller et de se sécher les cheveux rapidement subissant les brefs regards de Chris qui faisait le lit, essayant d'oublier sa gène en s'occupant comme il le pouvait.

Une fois Darren enfin prêt ils se dirigèrent tous dans le salon afin de s'habiller de leur manteau pour sortir, excepté Chris qui resta en retrait.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » L'interrogea Darren presque angoissé, il ne lui était pas traversé l'esprit qu'il se puisse que Chris ne vienne pas voir la pièce.

« Je viendrai ce soir, je vais aller bosser et récupérer ma dignité au passage. »

« Oh.. D'accord. » La déception prit place sur le visage de Darren qui concentra son attention sur le fait de fermer son manteau pour cacher la tristesse de son regard.

« Bon courage Chris. » Lâcha Liam avec son sourire à faire tomber par terre, s'attirant un regard meurtrier tout en discrétion de son ennemi.

« Merci, bonne chance à vous tous surtout. »

Joey se contenta de lui sourire avant de sortir suivi du blond. Darren lui s'apprêta à les suivre lorsqu'il fut retenu par la voix de son petit ami.

« Dare, attends. »

Ce dernier se dirigea alors lentement vers lui tout en laissant s'échapper un soupire, l'idée de passer le reste de la journée sans Chris lui était tombé dessus sans le prévenir, pourtant il savait très bien qu'il avait un emploi du temps chargé avec son travail au NYT, mais il avait finalement rapidement pris l'habitude de passer tout son temps avec lui la veille.

« Dis moi merde » Marmonna t il alors qu'il arrivait en face de lui.

Finalement ce qu'il reçut comme encouragement fut bien meilleur que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Chris passa l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque, il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux encore froids de Darren, et pressa intensément sa bouche contre la sienne. Lorsque le brun ouvrit la bouche, haletant face à l'attente insoutenable qu'il avait subi de pouvoir sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes Chris y glissa sa langue, l'enroulant autour de celle de Darren, avant de poser son autre main contre sa joue pour mieux diriger les caresses qu'elles se mirent à effectuer lascivement. La chaleur de leurs baisers se propagea dans tout leur corps, le bruit de leur respiration saccadée par le désir et l'envie qui prenait le dessus sur tout le reste devint tout ce qui comptait. Chris ferma les yeux intensément pour trouver la force de mettre fin au baiser, mais au son que faisait Darren savourant ses lèvres et sa langue désireuse il ne put s'y soumettre. C'est seulement quand le téléphone du plus vieux se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, qu'ils finirent par se séparer difficilement, leur souffle chaud et lourd caressant le visage de l'autre.

« Tu devrais y aller... » Souffla Chris tout en le suppliant de rester du regard.

« Ouais.. » Darren succomba et l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant rire le second. « Ne soit pas en retard ce soir. » Reprit il avant de lui déposer un dernier baiser rapide.

« Promis. »

« Juré ? »

Chris gloussa et le repoussa gentiment. « Allé vas t'en ! »

Darren lui fit un dernier sourire et partit précipitamment tout en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers en courant et une fois arrivé dans la rue il trouva Liam et Joey tout deux adossés contre un taxi, l'un les bras croisés et l'autre les mains dans les poches attendant impatiemment. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas à demander quoi que ce soit et ils partirent, cette fois tout les trois en direction de la salle de spectacle pour une dernière et ultime répétition.

* * *

De son coté Chris était dépité à l'idée d'aller travailler ce jour là, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas son travail, mais l'idée d'affronter ce qu'il avait raté, peut être l'une des rares occasions qui se présenteraient devant lui dans sa vie, l'obligeait à culpabiliser et regretter. Mais il devait assumer, il avait appris à affronter ses peurs et ses échecs, c'est pourquoi à l'heure demandée, il y était, assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur dans l'open space.

« Bonjour Chris, nous allons à une conférence d'ici cinq heures. »

Alison passa à coté de lui et lui déposa un dossier sur un psychologue renommé qui donnait une conférence dans l'après midi sur son dernier livre sorti.

« Oh, bonjour mademoiselle Hodge. »

Il regarda le dossier posé à coté de son clavier et releva les yeux brusquement vers elle.

« Cette après midi ? »

« Pour 17 heures oui. »

Elle regarda un moment l'expression compliquée qu'il n'avait pas su cacher et elle rajouta.

« Vous n'allez pas vous envoler cette fois ci ? » Lui demanda t elle avec un ton plein de sous entendu.

Il attendit un moment, le temps de calculer si il pourrait être à l'heure ou non pour voir la pièce de Darren, définitivement pas...

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Bien. »

Alison partit dans son bureau et il se laissa soupirer avant de sortir son téléphone, affichant un message du brun qui datait de déjà une heure.

Darren 11:07

Dans le genre pire expérience de ma vie, partager la banquette arrière d'un taxi avec l'autre langouste.. Au fait t'as une place au premier rang alors ne sois pas en retard je le verrai ;)

Chris mourrait d'envie de prendre la décision d'y aller, de tout laisser tomber, mais il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Liam quelques heures plus tôt. Devait il vraiment laisser sa vie être rythmée et dirigée selon Darren, tout tournait il réellement autour de lui ?

* * *

Darren et le reste de la troupe étaient fin prêts pour le début du spectacle, la salle était étonnamment pleine, la distribution de tracks par Liz, Amy et plusieurs autres filles du groupe avait finalement porté ses fruits. La pression était là mais Darren l'aimait, elle lui donnait l'énergie suffisante pour se donner à 200%, même si il n'était qu'à 100% ce soir là toujours légèrement mal au point.

« Darren dans 10 minutes » Mike, le garçon qui faisait partie de l'équipe "technique" avait passé sa dernière heure à lui demander de rejoindre les autres, mais il n'entendait rien, il était les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, attendant la confirmation que Chris viendrait bien. Mais elle ne venait pas, après deux appels et trois autres messages, rien.

« Darren qu'est ce que tu fous ?! »

Joey était accouru jusqu'à lui, un regard furieux et il lui frappa l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Chris n'est pas là. » Marmonna t il comme office de réponse.

« Il va venir... »

Son ami essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter, mais il n'avait plus le temps pour ça désormais.

« J'en sais rien. »

Darren était le visage perdu dans le vide, submergé par la déception, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas là sans l'avoir prévenu.

« Tu ne peux pas tout jouer vis à vis de lui, si il vient tant mieux, sinon tant pis. »

« Tu ne comprends pas... »

Joey soupira et haussa le ton.

« Si et je trouve que tu vis trop à travers lui depuis que tu l'as rencontré, alors maintenant range ce portable à la con et viens ! »

Il finit par se laisser convaincre et laissa son téléphone sur le reste de ses affaires avant d'aller avec Joey rejoindre le reste du groupe pour débuter la pièce.

Darren était seul dans le noir, assis sur la valise noir, habillé de la tête au pieds en Harry Potter, ses lunettes rondes et son uniforme et il prit une grande inspiration lorsque le rideau se leva.

Il ne voyait qu'à peine le public mais il pouvait les entendre et il repoussa sa tristesse un instant pour jouer et chanter comme il devait le faire, avec ou sans Chris.

_Underneath these stairs _  
_I hear the sneers and feel glares of _  
_my cousin, my uncle and my aunt. _

Assis les bras croisé et sa tête de chien battue, il chantait doucement, entendant les rires du public se disperser dans la salle.

_Can't believe how cruel they are _  
_and it stings my lighting scar _  
_to know that they'll never ever give me what I want._

_I know I don't deserve these  
stupid rules made by the Dursleys  
here on Privet drive._

Il vit l'une des portes s'ouvrir, laissant pénétrer la lumière du couloir dans l'obscurité de la salle et c'est un Chris essoufflé qui se présenta s'attirant quelques regards des curieux non loin de la source de lumière. Il descendit les marches, heureusement ses chaussure toujours bruyantes étaient silencieuses sur la moquettes des escaliers et il rejoignit sa place au premier rang, comme lui avait signalé Darren plus tôt.

_Im sick of summer and this waiting around. _  
_Man, its September, and Im skipping this town _  
_Hey Its no mystery, theres nothing here for me now_

Darren se leva et afficha son habituel grand sourire, tellement heureux qu'il soit venu, Chris, son Chris était là ! Les rires dans la salle lui donnèrent d'avantage de force et il se remit à chanter avec plus de voix que précédemment.

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts, _  
_I gotta get back to school. _  
_Gotta get myself to Hogwarts, _  
_where everybody knows I'm cool. _

_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts, _  
_to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. _  
_Its all that I love, and it's all that I need. _  
_HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back- _

Chris le fixait, un sourire naïf et amusé incrusté sur ses lèvres, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer son manteau avant de s'asseoir dans la précipitation, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait était le bonheur qui émanait de Darren.

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry _  
_take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky _  
_NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome _

_I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand _  
_defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on! _  
_and do it all with my best friend ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome_

Joey ouvrit une porte du décor et rajouta un « yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome! » Qui ne fit que rire d'avantage les spectateurs.

Darren tourna son attention sur Chris et lorsque leur regard se rencontrèrent ils n'eurent besoin de rien de plus pour se comprendre. Le plus jeune le regardait avec fierté et douceur, peu importe ce qu'on pourrait leur dire, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre d'une manière qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, rien n'y personne ne pourrait le changer, rien n'y personne ne pourrait s'y opposer.

* * *

**Pour les chansons : **

**- celle de Chris : lien youtube : /watch?v=5K4PGpXsOAI**

**- celle de Darren tirée de la comédie musicale A Very Potter Musical le lien youtube est le suivant : /watch?v=d7ZUx42Vpuc**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu à bientôt pour le prochain !**

**Habby.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Coucou à tous me revoilou ! **

**Je vous vois déjà dire "encore elle ?! " Et oui encore moi .. Hehe**

**Un petit chapitre plein de câlin, de guimauve et de .. Chocolat ? Bref :)**

* * *

**Review : **

**- Pretty-Girl-Pink ( alias GK ) : Oh bah non il ne faut pas tuer Liam j'en ais encore besoin x) Le pauvre je sens qu'il va finir en morceau... Chris n'est pas indifférent et ne le sera pas pour l'instant. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments !**

**- Cworee : Pour Chris quelque chose d'assez "inattendu" se produira au niveau de son travail. Voila la suite assez rapide pour une fois, il faut croire que j'ai été inspirée.. Ne pas me demander pourquoi hem ;) merci pour tes encouragements ^^**

**- mmlabr : Pour les câlins, à toi de me dire si ceux qui arrivent sont à la hauteur de tes attentes. Oui Darren sous son air gamin et déconneur n'est pas insensible. Liam sera présent encore un long moment ( désolée ) Darren et Chris à être trop fusionnels risque de se mettre des battons dans les roues par moment, mais c'est aussi ce qui leur permettra de s'aider mutuellement et se donner la force nécessaire pour accomplir leurs objectifs.**

**- LNC : Merci :) J'avais de la fièvre quand je l'ai écrit je crois que ça m'a aidé pour certaine répliques .. hem x) .. Les chapitres seront plus longs maintenant, car sinon ce n'est pas 50 mais 100 qu'il y en aura .. Il faut que j'apprenne à me dire stop ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas :) bisous ! **

**- Melanou13 : Qui n'aime pas se faire dorloter quand il est malade ? :) Chassez le naturel il revient au galop, toujours là pour provoquer Chris. La jalousie de Darren est différente de celle de Chris, il est plus dans l'action on va dire. Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ Je te rejoint dans ton CrissColfer land ! Une autre fic CrissColfer ?! * saute de joie ***

** En espérant que ce chapitre ci te plaise ! **

**- LaGleek72 : Liam à la charge, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Chris toujours là finalement pour prendre soin du hobbit. Liam n'est pas si mauvais au fond, il tente juste sa chance ( comment lui en vouloir ? Chris est si... Bref.) Merci beaucoup en tout cas. **

**- NobodySaidItWasEasy : Merci ! Darren jaloux ce n'est pas fini !**

**- Evangeline : Oui j'avais vraiment envie de l'intégrer à la fic, tout comme les livres de Chris, ou encore les chansons de Darren. J'aime faire des petits rappels à leur vie réelles. Chris a écrit plusieurs livres pour tout dire, dont celui qui est aussi son film ^^**

**C'est normal de répondre, c'est déjà gentil de ta part de prendre la peine d'en laisser ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements ! **

**- Aliice-Klaine : Liam n'a pas tord en effet, Darren et Chris devront apprendre à se laisser " respirer " mutuellement. Un petit coup de pression pour Chris arrivera dans un chapitre à venir. Pour le "Dare" dans ma petite tête je le prononce à l'anglaise donc " Dère " ^^**

**- Fandelavi : Oh ton préféré ? :D Bein j'espère que celui ci te plaira autant alors !**

**- Stef : Encore merci à toi pour tes conseils et tes encouragements :D Vive les moments couillons de D qui nous ont offert beaucoup de fous rires.. Il faut dire que je n'ai rien à dire de plus vu que tu sais déjà tout .. Bref vive toi ! CrissColfer vaincra.**

* * *

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. **

**Un petit break dans la vie du CrissColfer pour prendre du bon temps.**

* * *

« Je me souviens encore du regard sur ton visage éclairé dans l'obscurité à 1:58, les mots que tu murmurais pour que nous seuls sachions... »

* * *

La saint Valentin...

La fête des amoureux, celle que Chris avait détesté pendant des années, ne lui rappelant que trop bien qu'il finirait sa vie seul avec des chats comme uniques compagnons. C'était le jour où il restait chez lui à regarder le peu de film qui existait sans histoire d'amour écœurante, mais cette année là il était loin de se douter que Darren avait décidé d'y remédier.

Le brun estimait que cette journée devait être parfaite, à commencer par un dîner de rêve, mais que savait il faire à part mettre une pizza au four ou des nouilles chinoises au micro onde ? Il allait définitivement avoir besoin d'aide.

Alors qu'il était dans la cuisine, cherchant la recette idéale une idée lui traversa l'esprit, demander à Amy serait le plus simple.

« Salut Am'. »

« Oui Dare ? Ne me dit pas que tu m'appelles le jour de la saint valentin pour me déclarer ta flamme. » Ricana son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

« Euh non. Toi, t'es une fille - »

« Merci de t'en rendre compte. »

« - Qu'est ce que t'aimerai que Jo' te cuisine pour un dîner genre dégoulinant de guimauve ? »

Darren était prêt, son stylo à la main pour le signal.

« Tu veux dire un dîner pour conclure ? Je vois que tu t'es décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieure. » Rit Amy de nouveau d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais de mon intimité au juste ? » Demanda t il presque vexé.

« Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu pleurais qu'il te rejetait. »

« Ça c'était avant ! »

« Uhmuhm, bon, pour ta question, Joey ne cuisinerait jamais pour moi pour commencer.. De deux Chris est une fille ? »

« Non mais parfois je me demande. » Répondit Darren attendri en repensant à son petit ami.

« Toi, à quoi avais tu pensé ? »

« Le seul truc qui me vient à l'esprit c'est les spaghettis à la bolognaise tu sais genre comme dans - »

« Non, non non et non. »

« Euh.. Ok. »

« Je t'envoie une recette par sms, et ne m'appelle plus aujourd'hui, je risque d'être un peu occupée si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais... » Il y en a qui ont de la chance pensa t-il l'air rêveur pendant un instant.

« A plus Dare. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit elle avait raccroché et abandonné avec lui même.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il reçut enfin le message tant attendu et désenchanta devant la recette longue comme le bras qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Etait il réellement censé savoir faire ne serait qu'un seul de ces plats ? La tache allait être plus dure qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais il le ferait, Chris en valait la peine.

* * *

Chris s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude, Alison lui avait demandé d'arriver en avance ce jour là, ça lui importait peu pour tout dire, il n'était toujours pas fan de la saint valentin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au NYT building.

Il marchait dans l'open space en direction de son bureau lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de ses collègues sur lui, certains souriaient, d'autres, les femmes surtout, soupiraient, pourquoi le fixaient ils donc ? Avait il un épi ? Sa chemise sortait elle de son pantalon ? Ses cernes étaient elles trop prononcées ? Il avança plus rapidement jusqu'à son bureau caché derrière les parois qui servaient de séparation et il enleva son sac en bandoulière de son épaule dans l'idée de le poser lorsqu'il releva les yeux et découvrit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges étaient déposé sur son bureau, la couleur flamboyante l'éblouit presque et il tressaillit sur place. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit doucement, fronçant ses sourcils, il voulait vérifier qu'il n'était pas en plein délire, et non, elles étaient toujours là. Son cœur rata un battement et il ne sut quoi faire, il n'arrivait pas à bouger comme un idiot. Un collègue, Tom, passa derrière lui et lui donna une tape bien trop forte sur l'épaule pour le féliciter.

« J'en connais un qui va passer une bonne nuit. » Rit il de sa voix bourrue avant de continuer sa route vers l'ascenseur.

Ce coup eut le mérite de sortir Chris de l'état second dans lequel il était, il s'approcha finalement du bouquet, presque avec méfiance et il prit la petite carte coincée entre ces magnifiques fleurs. Il l'ouvrit et ne put retenir son rire lorsqu'il y découvrit le mot.

" Avis à la population, Chris Colfer n'est plus un coeur à prendre, merci de passer votre chemin. PS : Mais on accepte les cadeaux. "

C'était purement et simplement du Darren tout craché et il ne lui fallait rien de plus que ces quelques mots pour lui réchauffer le coeur. Chris s'assit l'air rêveur et huma le doux parfum qui s'en émanait avant d'être interrompu de nouveau mais cette fois ci par sa chef, Alison.

« Elles ont été livrées ce matin. » Elle s'approcha et admira de plus près les fleurs « Un prétendant ? »

Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire et les sourcils haussés faisant rire Chris qui répondit à voix basse.

« Non c'est .. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prononça aussi normalement qu'il le put « .. Mon petit ami. »

Le dire à voix haute lui paraissait encore plus surréaliste qu'y penser, tout comme recevoir des fleurs aussi magnifiques le jour de la saint Valentin, ça n'existait qu'au cinéma, pas dans sa vie, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé.

« Vous avez trouvé le bon apparemment. » Ajouta t-elle avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

Chris mena ses doigts doucement vers son visage pour dissimuler le sourire débordant d'amour qui étirait ses lèvres et pendant un moment il se demanda qu'elle aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas rencontré Darren quatre mois plus tôt et un seul mot s'afficha devant ses yeux ... " Vide "

* * *

« Jo' aide-moi vieux, c'est quoi sérieusement du curcuma ? C'est comestible au moins ? »

Darren était dans le petit supermarché non loin de l'appartement sa liste à la main et les yeux perdus sur tous ces produits dont il ne connaissait pas le nom avant de les voir écrits au dessus d'un code-barre.

« Mec t'es la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler là maintenant.. » Soupira son ami.

« Ok je vois ! Je dérange ? »

« Un peu ouais. »

« Je m'en fous aide moi »

« T'es vraiment un - » Commença Joey avant d'être rapidement coupé par Darren.

« Mec génial je sais. »

« Appels Liz, elle saura mieux t'aider que moi, à plus. »

Encore une fois il n'eut pas le temps de répondre et se retrouva livré à lui même dans cette aventure. Appeler Liz était vraiment la pire des idées, mais avait il le choix ?

Il hésita un moment puis composa le numéro de la jeune fille.

Une sonnerie, une seconde, une troisième et ...

« Darren ? »

L'entrain dans la voix de Liz lui provoqua une grimace et il se mordit les lèvres avant d'oser parler.

« Salut.. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère.. » Tenta t il doucement.

« Non non, pas du tout, au contraire - » Un silence se fit entendre et elle reprit rapidement. « Enfin je veux dire je suis là si t'as besoin. »

« Cool. » Darren sourit, heureux de trouver une oreille attentive et commença. « J'aurais besoin d'aide pour un dîner que je prépare, je suis un peu paumé.. »

« Un dîner ? »

Il entendit la voix de la jeune fille soudainement tendue et il regretta instantanément son appel.

« Ouais pour Chris. »

Soudainement le signal ne passa plus, Darren appela à plusieurs reprises le prénom de Liz dans le téléphone mais n'eut aucune réponse en retour, peut être avait elle un problème, plus de charge ou .. Non finalement appeler une fille qui avait craqué pour lui le jour de la saint valentin pour lui demander son aide à séduire celui pour qui il l'avait lâchement repoussé n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Finalement trente minutes plus tard et les pieds en feu d'avoir fait dix fois le tour du magasin, Darren était à l'appartement avec tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à réussir à les assembler correctement, phase qui s'annonçait difficile.

« Clarifier le beurre.. Sérieux ? » Il posa la feuille sur laquelle il avait recopié la recette et sortit son téléphone pour comparer avec le message d'amy. « Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?! » Il n'était qu'à la première ligne de la préparation et il se sentait déjà complètement perdu, alors qu'aucun de ses amis n'était prêt à l'aider, il réalisa qu'une personne serait plus qu'enchantée à l'idée de lui apporter son aide pour Chris.

« Oui ? »

« Euh.. Salut, c'est.. »

« Darren, oui je sais c'était affiché sur l'écran de mon téléphone. » Rit fortement Amber.

Il était toujours mal à l'aise avec elle, surement parce qu'il savait qu'elle était la personne qui avait le plus d'impact sur Chris, il ne se permettait aucun faux pas devant elle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Reprit elle finalement.

« J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide en fait... »

« Pour ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi clarifier du beurre ? » Demanda t il avec sa voix de bébé phoque comme aimait se moquer Chris.

La jeune fille cria dans le téléphone et éclata de rire faisant sursauter Darren sur place.

« Ohhh ! Est ce que tu es en train de lui préparer un dîner romantique avec les bougies, la chanson et les violons ? »

« Euh non pas les violons mais - »

« C'est tellement mignon ! »

Il se laissa finalement sourire face à la joie d'Amber, enfin une personne qui l'encourageait.

« Clarifier veut dire chauffer et retirer l'espèce de mousse blanche dégueu qui flotte.. De là où je suis je ne vais pas vraiment pouvoir t'aider, mais j'ai une astuce. »

« Ah oui laquelle ? »

« Google est ton ami. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir et eut envie de se frapper de pleine force pour ne pas avoir eu l'idée plus tôt d'y aller, toute cette guimauve lui ramollissait réellement le cerveau.

Il remercia finalement Amber et réussit enfin à commencer sa recette, l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table de la cuisine, il se mit à cuisiner tout en se trémoussant sur le dernier tub de Bruno Mars.

* * *

Chris en était à son cinquième café de la journée, les yeux rivés sur l'heure de son ordinateur et tapant des doigts nerveusement sur son bureau quand Alison vint le voir.

« Rentrez donc Chris, vous avez terminé les dossiers de la semaine, le reste peut attendre jusqu'à demain, vous venez déjà assez tôt comme ça. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, fatigué, et mit un temps à comprendre qu'elle venait de lui permettre de rentrer une heure plus tôt que son heure habituelle retrouver Darren. Il était vrai qu'il arrivait avec une heure voir deux d'avances tous les jours, mais il aimait tellement son travail que ça lui était tout à fait naturel.

« Mais je ne finis que dans une heure.. »

« Alors profitez de ma bonté. » Ajouta t elle avant de décrocher son téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner et de partir.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être certain encore une fois qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve et se leva brusquement pour ranger ses affaires. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu tomber sur une personne aussi compréhensible qu'Alison Hodge, ce qu'il ignorait était qu'elle n'avait jamais eu comme assistant quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué et talentueux que lui. Il remit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et prit avec lui son gros bouquet de fleurs qui le fit sourire à sa simple vue. Il se précipita pour prendre l'ascenseur et attira encore une fois tous les regards des employés de l'open space sur son chemin, mais cette fois ci il n'en avait rien à faire, seul le fait de retrouver Darren à leur petit appartement comblait ses pensées.

Il fut frappé par le froid qui englobait la ville de New York et se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche, les passants se retournèrent sur son passage pour voir ce garçon au visage illuminé et arborant ses fleurs flamboyantes. Il se sentait idiotement heureux, son coeur palpitant dans sa poitrine et les commissures de ses lèvres le forçant à sourire béatement.

Il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la bouche de métro lorsqu'il passa devant une boutique qui attira son attention. Il se surprit à regarder l'enseigne ainsi que la vitrine et pour une raison inconnue, surement poussé par tout cet amour débordant et délirant, il y entra.

Seulement dix minutes plus tard il ressortit avec un petit sac de papier qu'il rangea dans sa sacoche, les joues roses, légèrement honteux. Il reprit sa route vers la chaleur de son foyer, passant une bonne demi heure dans le métro ainsi que le même laps de temps à marcher jusqu'à son chez lui.

* * *

Chris pénétra dans l'appartement et déposa son trousseau sur le meuble de l'entrée avant de se diriger vers le salon plus heureux que jamais.

« Dare je suis - » Il s'arrêta brusquement et souffla le reste de sa phrase « - Rentré.. »

L'appartement, s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça était métamorphosé, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à le reconnaître. Une lumière chaleureuse par les bougies dispersées dans toute la pièce, la table de la cuisine trônait au milieu du salon, recouverte d'une petite nappe et une musique douce envoûtait l'espace.

Alors qu'il détachait doucement son manteau les yeux toujours écarquillés et toute sa répartie et son bon sens envolés, deux mains vinrent se poser à l'arrière de ses épaules suivies d'une bouche délicate contre sa joue.

« Salut toi. »

Darren lui prit doucement le bouquet de fleurs de ses mains frêles et blanches afin de les mettre dans un vase qu'il avait préparé spécialement et lui retira son sac ainsi que son manteau pour les poser sur le canapé après quoi il revint jusqu'à lui.

« Tu ... T'as vraiment fait ça tout seul ? » Demanda t-il alors avec surprise et excitation, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts et admiratifs.

« Ok j'avoue les minimoys m'ont aidé.. Sinon oui. »

Chris gloussa et se retourna vers lui afin d'admirer le visage de celui qui faisait de cette journée un véritable rêve éveillé.

« Les fleurs t'ont plu ? » Darren posa sa question d'un ton doux et d'une voix basse, son visage maintenant extrêmement proche de celui du plus jeune qui succomba au souffle caressant ses lèvres.

« Elles sont parfaites.. » Chuchota Chris avant de presser sa bouche contre celle du brun qui répondit aussitôt au baiser avec ferveur.

Ils n'attendirent pas avant d'approfondir leur baiser et Darren passa ses mains dans le dos de Chris, caressant les courbes de son corps fiévreusement. La respiration bruyante et les murmures qu'effectuait son petit ami ne firent qu'augmenter l'envie grandissante du brun et il les laissa glisser le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'il captura avec force. Il sentit l'entre jambes de Chris se coller contre la sienne et avant qu'il ne perdre définitivement le contrôle il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, provoquant un gémissement plaintif chez ce dernier.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » Demanda Darren avec son petit sourire qui faisait craquer Chris en l'espace d'une seconde.

« C'est toi que je veux ... »

Darren sentit l'envie exploser dans son bas-ventre et son corps s'enflammer au son de la voix de Chris qui était si sexy et provocante mais il s'était donné tant de mal pour ce dîner ...

« Viens. » Rit-il tout en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la table.

Il le fit s'installer tel un chevalier servant et partit à la cuisine avant de revenir avec un apéritif. Il s'assit en face de lui et versa dans son verre un vin que Chris regarda avec méfiance. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas l'alcool vu les ravages qu'elle avait sur lui, mais un verre ne le soûlerait pas, n'est ce pas ?

Darren remarqua le petit sourire sur les lèvres du châtain et il se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop fait « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien c'est juste que ... » Chris gloussa et se pinça les lèvres « Je n'en reviens toujours pas. »

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que je suis prêt à faire. » Répondit Darren avec un ton plein de sous-entendus qui fit doublement sourire l'autre garçon.

« Pour ? »

Ils se regardèrent un moment fixement dans les yeux, un sourire taquin sur le visage du plus jeune et Darren ne répondit pas à sa question, préférant laisser le doute planer. Il avança sa main jusqu'à la sienne qu'il prit doucement, jouant avec les doigts fins de Chris qui posa son regard dessus d'un air attendri.

Chris prit son verre et le mena à ses lèvres rosées, il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour boire aisément et Darren scruta la façon dont sa gorge bougeait à chaque gorgée et il resserra inconsciemment ses doigts autour de la main du châtain qui sourit à sa réaction. Il reprit une grande inspiration et essaya de se convaincre qu'il tiendrait tout le repas, mais ils n'étaient qu'à l'apéritif et il le provoquait déjà beaucoup trop.

Il chercha à détourner son attention de son magnifique petit ami et trouva n'importe quel sujet pour occuper ses pensées, il se mit à lui parler du fait que cinq autres représentations étaient prévues, qu'il aimerait qu'ils partent quelques jours quelque part, que son anniversaire approchait, que Chuck allait bientôt venir en ville pour son concert, il tint ainsi jusqu'au plat principal que lorsqu'il le déposa sur la table provoqua une réaction chez le plus jeune qu'il ne sut comment interpréter.

« D'accord je veux finalement bien te croire pour les minimoys ! » S'étonna Chris quand il découvrit le plat de canard qu'il avait cuisiné ainsi que les pommes de terre qui étonnement étaient appétissantes.

« Attends avant de dire ça, goûte. »

« Oui grand chef. » Chris mena la viande à sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent davantage. « Mon Dieu.. »

« Ça se mange ? » Hésita Darren tout en grimaçant.

« À partir de demain je ne fais plus à manger. »

« Même pas en rêve » Rit-il, fière d'avoir réussi à contenter Chris qui était l'une des personnes les plus difficiles qu'il connaissait.

Alors que Darren était reparti dans l'un de ses grands discours le second ne l'écoutait plus, il était trop occupé à le dévorer du regard. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur ses cheveux bruns bouclés, légèrement mieux coiffés que d'habitude, ses yeux mordorés qu'il aimait tant entourés de ses longs cils noirs qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer leur couleur dans laquelle il pouvait se perdre pendant des heures .. Son nez au bout un peu rond qu'il trouvait si mignon, sa bouche douce et pulpeuse qu'il savourait à chaque baiser, son cou.. Son cou il en était réellement fou, il était fort et subtilement parsemé d'une barbe mal rasée qui le rendait encore plus sexy. Il regarda ensuite la chemise blanche qu'il portait, elle se contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau halée, elle le rendait si élégant, il ne le voyait que très rarement habillé ainsi, il savait pertinemment que Darren n'aimait pas en porter et il savait également que s'il en avait une ce soir là c'était uniquement pour lui. Il concentra finalement son attention sur ses mains qu'il bougeait comme toujours excessivement trop, elles étaient plus larges que les siennes, plus puissantes mais si délicates à la fois, il aimait penser qu'il avait de l'or dans les doigts, mais Darren se moquait de lui lorsqu'il le disait, il aimait la façon dont il parlait avec, dont il jouait avec, dont il le touchait avec...

« Chris ?! »

La voix du brun le sortit brusquement de sa trans et il tressaillit, avant de secouer légèrement la tête de droite à gauche pour se réveiller.

« T'en penses quoi ? » Lui demanda t il apparemment en rapport avec ce qu'il lui disait depuis un bon moment, mais Chris n'oserait pas avouer qu'il n'avait rien écouté, alors il choisit sa réponse à pile ou face.

« Euh.. Oui. »

« Oui ? Ok je lui dirai. »

Il détourna le regard inquiet, se demandant maintenant qu'elle avait été la question, mais peu importe, il le saurait bien tôt ou tard.

Chris joua un moment avec sa serviette et releva les yeux vers Darren qui le fixait tendrement, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie pour mériter quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui, sérieusement... Personne n'avait encore jamais ne serait ce fait que la moitié de cette journée magnifique qu'il lui avait offert.

« Tu sais... » Commença t il alors timidement « Je ne sais pas comment être à la hauteur après.. » Il indiqua du regard tout ce que Darren avait fait pour lui et il reprit « Après tout ça. »

Darren gloussa et lui prit la main « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que tu peux faire pour moi ? »

« ..Oui »

« Danse avec moi. »

Chris fronça soudainement ses sourcils et balbutia les quelques mots qu'il arriva à prononcer. « Danser ? Tu veux danser ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça Dare... »

« Je t'ai vu danser plusieurs fois et je peux te dire que tu étais plus que sexy. » Murmura Darren d'une voix rauque tout en lui caressant le dos de sa main de ses doigts chauds.

« Oui mais .. C'était différent.. Je suis celui qui n'a jamais été à un bal de promo je te rappelle, et encore moins accompagné. »

Chris semblait être devenu plus que nerveux et le brun décida qu'il devait lui faire oublier cette peur, c'est pourquoi sans lui demander son avis il se leva et alla choisir une musique sur la chaîne hifi avant de revenir vers lui et lui tendre sa main.

« Dare... » Le supplia Chris qui n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser devant lui.

« S'il te plait. »

Finalement il succomba au regard de son petit ami et se laissa entraîner.

Darren lui prit sa main gauche, sous le regard inquiet du second qui le laissa faire, il mit son autre main sur son bras pour l'inviter à le glisser sur sa taille, ce qu'il fit, et il se rapprocha de lui pour que leurs corps se frôlent parfaitement. Chris était tendu mais il se décontracta lorsque la joue du brun vint se placer à coté de la sienne, il se laissa envoûter par son parfum et Darren mena la danse doucement.

_[ Honey, I wanna fly, _  
_I wanna fly, I wanna fly. ]_

Si Chris avait pu réagir à ce qu'il était en train de vivre, il serait certainement tombé dans un coma suite à une overdose d'amour, de désir et de passion, mais à la place il dansa avec son petit ami, sur une chanson qu'il aimait, au milieu de la lumière chaude et apaisante des bougies, leurs corps en osmoses.

_[ I can't be with the man I love, _  
_I can't be if he treats me rough. _  
_I can't see him, I can't call him up ]_

Darren était si fier et comblé de pouvoir enfin danser avec lui, c'était à ses yeux l'une des plus belles façons de se sentir lié à quelqu'un, et il voulait ressentir toutes les manières possibles de l'être à lui. Il se mit à murmurer les paroles prêt de son oreille, il le sentait frémir sous ses mains et il savoura pleinement l'effet qu'il lui provoquait.

Chris remonta ses mains le long des bras du brun et alla les poser sur ses épaules avant de se blottir davantage contre lui, Darren sourit de le voir plus spontané et détendu et plaça les siennes dans son dos avant de coller sa joue contre la sienne.

Ils se sentaient si bien l'un avec l'autre, la simplicité d'une danse leur paraissait extraordinaire, comme tout ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, ni de discours débordant d'amour, juste leurs regards et leurs gestes suffisaient.

La musique se termina lentement et ils restèrent enlacés, profitant du corps de l'autre, Darren fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Chris, de haut en bas, doucement, et il sentit sa joue bouger contre la sienne qui lui indiquait qu'il souriait. Il ne put attendre et recula son visage pour voir l'expression qui avait pris place sur celui du châtain et il fut envahi par une bouffée de bonheur lorsqu'il vit son sourire. C'est tout ce dont il avait espéré avec cette journée, le rendre simplement heureux.

Les yeux du plus jeune finirent par croiser les siens et sans prendre une seconde pour y réfléchir à deux fois, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent collées l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu veux qu'on aille... » Souffla Chris contre les lèvres du brun tout en indiquant du regard leur chambre.

« Je te suis où tu veux. » Répondit Darren faisant glousser le second.

Chris l'entraîna avec lui vers la chambre et lorsqu'ils entrèrent il découvrit que la saint valentin n'était pas encore terminée.

La pièce était éclairée d'une lumière tamisée et il put voir sur une petite table à coté du lit ce qui semblait être le dessert. Il se tourna vers le brun, se mordant les lèvres et l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui dire tout en partant vers le salon.

« Ne bouge surtout pas. »

« Comme si je pouvais avoir l'idée de partir... » Se moqua Darren qui alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il vit Chris revenir avec un petit sac en papier et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher. Mais il ne le saurait pas tout de suite, l'autre garçon avait apparemment décidé de profiter de son petit ami avant. Il monta sur le lit et se mit face à lui, il plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Darren pour le faire allonger et s'installa au-dessus de lui.

« Maintenant que tu as fait toutes ces choses pour moi, j'aimerais que ce soit à mon tour de te faire plaisir... »

Il frissonna d'envie au son de la voix de Chris et à sa phrase, et lorsqu'il le sentit s'asseoir au niveau de son entrejambe le désir explosa dans le bas de son ventre.

Chris se pencha, passa son pouce délicatement sur la lèvre inférieure de la bouche si attirante de son petit ami, laissa ensuite sa main glisser le long de son cou jusqu'à ses clavicules où elle fut bloquée par la chemise. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Darren, caressant sa peau avec son souffle, il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens si chauds pendant qu'il entreprit de détacher chaque bouton du vêtement avec une lenteur insoutenable.

Aucun deux ne dit quoi que ce soit, chacun trop occupé à une tache bien trop importante.

Une fois arrivé au dernier il pressa son entrejambe plus fort contre celle de Darren qui haleta au contact et resserra sa poigne sur les draps. Un sourire lubrique prit place sur son visage et il passa ses mains sur le torse du brun, caressant chaudement ses muscles et sa peau halée avant de mener sa bouche à la sienne.

Darren étouffa son gémissement dans la bouche de Chris et mena l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il saisit fortement, tirant légèrement dessus. Leurs lèvres se mirent à bouger aveuglement, trop impatients pour tenter de gérer quoi que ce soit, leurs langues se caressèrent avidement et sans avoir pu le retenir, Chris émit un gémissement bien trop bruyant.

Ça en fut trop pour Darren, il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser faire, il voulait aussi le toucher, le caresser, le faire gémir aussi fort et même plus. Il alla plaquer ses mains sans ménagement sur les fesses de Chris pour le maintenir davantage contre lui et décolla sa bouche pour la poser dans son cou qu'il se mit à sucer âprement.

« Dare.. » Gémit Chris qui lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez patient, mais qui lui pardonnait pour le bien que lui procuraient sa bouche et sa langue sur la peau de son cou.

« Tu n'as qu'à pas me torturer comme ça... »

Il sourit aux paroles de Darren et ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement des baisers et suçons qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire. Il aimait tellement la façon dont il le touchait et l'embrassait, c'était enivrant et si déroutant à la fois, il succombait en une caresse et était incapable de remonter à la surface après s'être laissé tomber dans l'océan des plaisirs.

« J'avais prévu un autre dessert mais tu es .. Putain cent fois meilleur » Reprit Darren alors qu'il descendait sa bouche dans le bas du cou de Chris qui frissonna.

« Meilleur que le chocolat ? »

« A toi de me le dire. »

Le brun tendit le bras vers la petite table et prit une fraise qu'il trempa dans le récipient de chocolat fondu avant de l'amener devant Chris. Il le vit retenir son sourire et entre-ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il lui fasse goûter. Darren mena la fraise à ses lèvres et le laissa la croquer, fixant le mouvement de sa bouche autour du fruit, et sa langue passer sur ses lèvres pour récupérer les gouttes de chocolats.

« Avec toi ce serait encore meilleur » susurra t-il avant de l'embrasser, le gout de chocolat toujours présent sur sa langue.

Darren suffoqua et il l'attira davantage sur lui pour entreprendre de l'embrasser aussi passionnément et profondément que possible. Depuis quand le provoquait-il ainsi ? Bien que ce soit terriblement sexy, il ne tenait déjà plus, il le désirait tellement.

« Chris t'es trop habillé ! » Grogna-t-il alors qu'il passait ses mains sur son torse encore vêtu de sa chemise bleu marine.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser faire. » Répondit ce dernier calmement en même temps qu'il repoussait gentiment ses bras.

Darren murmura son mécontentement comme office de réponse et laissa ses bras tomber lâchement sur le matelas devant le sourire amusé du second.

Chris se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire malicieux dessiné et le brun se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, mais quoi que ce soit ça lui plaisait. Il prit le récipient de chocolat et y trempa légèrement le bout de son doigt sous le regard bien plus intrigué que précédemment du brun.

« Est-ce que tu vas - » Commença t il coupé par la bouche de Chris qui embrassa la sienne doucement, souriant contre. Il sentit son doigt parcourir son cou, jusqu'à son torse, laissant de petites gouttes de chocolat chaud sur sa peau, et il ferma les yeux, bousculé par la vague d'excitation à la simple pensée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir.

La bouche du châtain quitta la sienne pour continuer son chemin de baisers sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou ...

« Chris... » Suffoqua Darren lorsque sa langue rencontra la peau brûlante de son cou, mélangeant la saveur du chocolat et du plaisir. Elle le chatouillait sensiblement, alternant avec ses lèvres qu'il déposait délicatement, ses dents qui le mordillaient et son souffle qui le caressait. Il resserra sa poigne autour de ses cheveux aux reflets dorés et déjeta sa tête en arrière quand ses lèvres continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ses clavicules où il entreprit de lui faire subir le même sort.

Il perdait complètement pied, son érection était déjà douloureuse, pressée contre celle de Chris, il se retenait comme il le pouvait de ne pas le faire basculer et lui arracher tous ces vêtements qu'ils maudissaient pour l'empêcher de le toucher. Sa respiration saccadée se coupa brusquement pour un gémissement rauque quand la langue du plus jeune s'attaqua à son téton qu'il suça avidement. Sa langue dessinant de petits cercles, elle était chaude et si habile... Chris lui caressa les flancs le maintenant ainsi contre le matelas lorsqu'il le sentit soulever son torse à la rencontre de plus de contacts.

« Bordel, Chris je ne vais pas tenir .. »

Il s'arrêta à son avertissement, il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Chris se redressa et l'embrassa accompagné de son grand sourire, il aimait l'effet qu'il lui faisait, c'était les rares moments où il prenait le dessus sur lui et il en profitait autant que possible.

« T'es trop impatient Dare. » Se moqua-t-il alors que le second avait finalement craqué et lui ouvrait la chemise aussi rapidement que possible après lui avoir retiré sa cravate négligemment.

« Et toi t'es trop sadique ! »

Chris éclata de rire et une fois son torse libéré du vêtement il alla le coller contre celui de Darren qui soupira de soulagement.

« Putain t'es si sexy.. C'est un crime de t'habiller ! »

Le brun lui caressa son ventre frénétiquement, jouant avec l'élastique de son pantalon et il déjeta ses hanches contre celles de Chris, lui arrachant un gémissement entrecoupé. Sans plus attendre il ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon et fut arrêté par son petit ami qui lui retira ses mains du chemin qu'elles avaient pris.

« Attends, je voudrais faire une dernière chose avant. » Dit timidement Chris faisant soupirer le brun qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il attrapa le petit sachet qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet et en sortit un flacon. Ceci intrigua tout d'abord Darren qui se demanda ce que c'était et lorsqu'il le vit se rapprocher il comprit. Il lui prit des mains et décida de le charrier autant qu'il le faisait à son habitude.

« Hmm mais c'est que je t'ai dépravé ! » S'exclama-t-il en lisant l'étiquette « Gel de massage sensuel, s'applique sur toutes les parties du corps.. Intéressant ! »

Chris éclata de rire et laissa Darren finir son spitch.

« Comestible et ... » Il s'arrêta sur le mot " lubrifiant " et comprit au regard aussi gêné qu'excité du plus jeune qu'il allait passer une agréable nuit.

« Bon maintenant tais toi et laisse toi faire. » Gloussa Chris qui enleva entièrement sa chemise pour être plus libre dans ses mouvements et appliqua du produits sur ses mains.

« Dernière chose, dans quel genre de boutique t'as acheté ça ? » Lui demanda Darren avec son sourire taquin, un sourcil levé.

« Chut. »

« Est-ce que ce serait ce genre de magasin où on trouve des fouets et des menottes ? »

« Ferme la Dare ! » Rit-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire même s'il le trouvait plus qu'insistant.

Darren se contenta de pouffer de rire en retour et le laissa enfin commencer ce pourquoi il avait rangé sa fierté pour entrer dans cette satanée boutique.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse du plus vieux et commença à masser ses muscles contractés, passant ses doigts sur le petit duvet qui parsemait sa peau bronzée. Aux bruits qui s'échappaient de sa bouche il pouvait en conclure qu'il appréciait et il descendit ses mains sur son ventre, répétant un mouvement de cercle sur les cotés. Darren frissonna lorsque Chris les posa sur sa taille et les glissa jusqu'à son " V " qui l'excitait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, provoquant une respiration plus rapide au brun.

Chris avait tout d'abord eu dans l'idée de lui faire le dos également, mais au stade qu'il en était, il n'avait qu'une envie...

« Est-ce que tu vas me masser le corps entièrement ? » Demanda Darren tout en se léchant les lèvres.

« Non, seulement les parties les plus... Intéressantes ? »

Il confirma sa phrase avec sa main qui se glissa dans le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du brun qui tressaillit au contact du produit toujours présent sur la peau de Chris. Darren remarqua le regard affamé qu'il lui lançait et succomba au contact de sa poigne autour de son sexe. Sa main glissait parfaitement avec le gel et ne faisait qu'engendrer l'excitation grandissante en lui, elle était tellement meilleure que la sienne, tout Chris était meilleur que tout le reste et il était incapable de résister à ses caresses.

Ses hanches se déjetaient instinctivement, à la recherche de plus de frictions, il devenait complètement fou, la main blanche et douce du second autour de lui était délicieuse, il se sentait si idiot d'être si faiblement au bord de l'orgasme après quelques pressions sur sa verge, mais il ne put tenir lorsqu'un pouce s'appuya contre l'extrémité de son sexe le faisant gémir une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi.. » Murmura Chris contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il le caressait paresseusement « Tellement que ça me rend fou... »

Il commença un rythme de vas et viens plus rapide au son des bruits que faisait Darren qui ferma les yeux, il en voulait encore, il avait envie d'en sentir plus.. Il le voulait lui. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus nombreux et sa respiration de plus en plus bruyante et aux premières goûtes éjaculatoires Chris arrêta brusquement ses mouvements.

« Chris ! Pourquoi tu - » Se plaignit Darren qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il le vit lui baisser son pantalon, l'invitant à se soulever pour lui retirer entièrement. Il le jeta négligemment à coté du lit et s'attaqua à son boxer qu'il lui baissa lentement tout en le fixant dans les yeux, une lueur vive et intense les transperçant.

Il se replaça sur les cuisses du brun et baissa le sous-vêtement entièrement, lui arrachant un soupire. Chris prit une inspiration difficilement à la vue du sexe de son petit ami, comme s'il essayait de repousser ses envies avant qu'elles ne le submergent et Darren sourit à sa réaction, à demi conscient de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux..

La main droite de Chris se serra fermement de nouveau autour de lui tandis que la gauche alla agripper sa hanche pour le maintenir. Darren s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, son nom, ou l'inciter à continuer mais lorsque la bouche de Chris alla entourer son sexe, sa bouche si sexy, délicate et attirante .. Le son qui sortit fut un " Uhmmff " suivit d'un long gémissement rauque et profond.

Il plaqua ses mains au matelas et déjeta ses hanches qui furent retenues par la main de Chris.

« Bordel de .. Mon dieu !... Chris ... »

La langue s'enroula parfaitement autour de son érection, les bruits que fit sa bouche le suçant lui provoquèrent des vagues de chaleur dans tout son corps et sa respiration fut de plus en plus rapide et sonore. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de son petit ami, qui le suçait âprement, et il déjeta une nouvelle fois les hanches à cette vue, incapable de se retenir, bordel depuis quand Chris savait-il faire ça ?

Son visage devint de plus en plus humide, perlé de gouttes de sueur, son corps était si chaud et fébrile, il murmura un " tellement bon " à peine audible, mais Chris l'entendit et renforça la pression de sa langue autour de son membre endurcit. Il frissonnait à chaque vas et viens dans la bouche de son amant, sa tête semblait lourde et tout se mit à tourner autour de lui.

Il tenta comme il le put de se tenir appuyé sur ses coudes, pour rien au monde il ne voulait rater ça, mais quand la langue du plus jeune glissa avidement le long de sa verge jusqu'à son gland il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas et gémit son nom encore plus fort. Sa bouche humide l'entoura plus profondément et avant qu'il ne puisse le prévenir, son esprit embrouillé par l'excitation, il sentit la chaleur exploser en lui et éjacula intensément dans la bouche de son petit ami.

La langue de Chris caressa une dernière fois son sexe brûlant, ramassant le reste de sperme après quoi il releva les yeux vers un Darren effondré sur les draps, la respiration lourde et rapide, recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

« Chris .. Où est ce que - que t'as appris à faire ça putain... Tu t'entraînes en cachette ou quoi ? » Souffla difficilement le brun faisant rire le second qui remonta jusqu'à lui et s'allongea contre son corps chaud.

« Pas besoin de m'entraîner.. T'es juste .. Trop excitant. » Murmura timidement Chris, il avait beau prendre le dessus sur Darren, il n'en était pas moins gêné pour autant et il le serait certainement davantage le lendemain au réveil, mais peu importe, tout ce qui comptait était Darren, son corps, sa peau, sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains, son sexe .. Et à quel point il le désirait.

Darren prit les mouchoirs sur la table de chevet avant de faire le nécessaire pour pouvoir se rhabiller de son boxer, Chris détourna les yeux, bêtement gêné, et le brun se réinstalla près de lui tout en posant sa main sur ses fesses toujours trop habillées.

« Chris. » Dit-il alors d'une voix sévère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu m'explique pourquoi t'as toujours ton pantalon ? »

Chris se pinça les lèvres et lui sourit innocemment, mais ça ne suffit pas pour Darren, il l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit se retourner sur le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'écria Chris prit de court pendant que les mains de l'autre garçon allèrent se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Je réclame justice. »

« Dare arrête ! » Rit chris qui n'arriva pas à lui retirer les mains du vêtement.

Darren semblait déterminé à lui retirer et il y arriverait quoi qu'il arrive.

« T'es vraiment dingue.. »

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage, pour cacher son rire et sa gêne pendant que le second lui retirait entièrement son pantalon.

« Voilà c'est mieux. » Déclara-t-il fière de lui, admirant le corps de son petit ami, légèrement vêtu.

« T'es - »

« Idiot je sais. »

Chris éclata de rire naïvement et Darren s'installa au-dessus de lui, il se plaça entre ses jambes, prenant appuie sur ses coudes de chaque coté de son torse et plongea sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Il pénétra sa langue dans la bouche de Chris qui murmura de plaisir et passa ses bras dans son cou pour l'attirer toujours plus contre lui. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, la peau de leurs cuisses frottant l'une contre l'autre, leurs torses tellement collés que rien ne pourrait les séparer, leurs lèvres scellées, une alchimie parfaite.

Chris entremêla ses doigts dans les boucles sombres de Darren haletant déjà trop à ses baisers et à ses mains sur son torse. Il pourrait faire ça pendant des heures, il ne s'en lasserait jamais, la bouche du brun était délicieuse, il aimait s'y perdre, l'explorer pour y découvrir encore plus de sensation à chaque nouveau baiser.

Quand le plus vieux sentit l'érection du second à travers son boxer, qui était présente depuis un bon moment, contre sa cuisse il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il prenne soin de lui à sa façon. Il fit glisser ses mains contre ses flancs et sentit le ventre de Chris se contracter contre le sien, il se retenait déjà depuis trop longtemps et il était au bord de la rupture.

Alors que la bouche du châtain dévorait toujours la sienne avidement, il pénétra ses mains dans son sous-vêtement, les plaquant contre ses fesses qu'il saisit fermement.

Chris reprit sa respiration bruyamment, surpris par ce geste, et resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Darren avant d'aller nicher sa tête dans son cou.

Darren connaissait ses gestes par coeur, il savait que Chris devenait plus sûr de lui lors de leurs caresses et pourtant il semblait si gêné, il avait atteint un point sensible, un dont il semblait avoir plus qu'envie mais qui l'effrayait. Il se décida à y aller doucement.

Il se mit à les caresser fiévreusement, provoquant de faibles gémissements à son amant qui se cambra sous son poids à la recherche de plus de peau contre son corps. Chris enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et plongea son regard brumeux dans celui tendre de Darren qui lui embrassa le front avant de glisser l'une de ses mains vers l'intérieur de ses fesses.

Un gémissement plus fort à la fois aigu et plein de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune qui ferma les yeux intensément. Darren retira doucement le dernier vêtement, lui caressant ses jambes sur tout leur long en l'enlevant, avant de le jeter au bout du lit. Il perçut dans son regard qu'il était terriblement gêné de se retrouver ainsi devant lui, il paraissait si vulnérable et faible et Darren l'enveloppa d'un bras rassurant avant de rediriger son autre main dans le bas de son dos.

« Si jamais .. Quelque chose te déplaît dis le moi.. » Murmura t il à l'oreille de Chris qui se contenta d'hocher la tête, sa respiration trop accentuée pour pouvoir parler normalement.

Le souffle de Chris se coinça dans sa gorge quand les doigts de Darren glissèrent entre ses fesses et il haleta de nouveau trop fort, resserrant sa main dans la nuque du brun.

« Dare .. Je te veux en moi.. » Gémit-il alors qu'il ne supportait plus toute cette attente, il ne pesait plus ses mots dans son esprit embrumé, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il le voulait plus que tout.

« On n'est pas obligé de tout faire maintenant tu sais.. »

« Je sais mais.. » Chris détourna les yeux honteux « J'aimerais juste .. Essayer »

Darren le regarda un moment, il le trouvait si magnifique et adorable, son corps mince et musclé nu sous le sien et son visage délicat et fin, rosi par la chaleur sur ses joues.

Il attrapa le flacon et en appliqua sur sa main, éparpillant le produit sur ses doigts sous le regard de Chris, avant de le soulever légèrement afin de le caler contre lui. Il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, infligeant une danse sensuelle à leurs langues et alors qu'un son s'apprêtait à être émis, il glissa un doigt, le produit se contrastant avec la chaleur de sa peau, et commença un mouvement de haut en bas avant de le diriger vers son entrée. Chris déjeta sa tête en arrière, et sa voix se brisa dans un gémissement sourd quand Darren appuya contre la sensibilité du muscle et débuta de petit cercle pour le préparer.

Il resserra ses bras autour de son cou et souffla un " s'il te plait.. " à son oreille qui poussa Darren à le pénétrer.

Un millier d'étoiles éclatèrent sous les paupières de Chris, malgré la petite douleur vive il en voulait encore et il se cambra pour l'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Darren commença un mouvement de vas et viens lui infligeant des gémissements de plus en plus longs et intenses et augmentant la chaleur qui bouillonnait dans son estomac. Chris enfonça sa main dans le haut du dos de son amant, ses ongles s'agrippant à sa peau et une bouche vint se coller à sa joue humide, l'embrassant tendrement.

« T'es tellement chaud » Le provoqua Darren qui était complètement fou devant ce Chris hors de contrôle.

Alors que Chris murmurait son nom d'une voix chaude et excitante, Darren pressa son autre main contre son sexe, qu'il caressa en quelques vas et viens intenses avant de la descendre dans son entre jambes où il la pressa contre ses testicules.

Un cri rauque se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce, comblé par leurs respirations et les gémissements incessants de Chris. Il déjeta ses hanches en avant contre la main puissante de Darren et murmura un " encore " suppliant tout en dévorant ses lèvres avidement.

Sans plus attendre Darren sortit son doigt provoquant une plainte de douleur chez le plus jeune, brûlé par le vide avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, deux doigts vinrent combler l'absence et Chris poussa un nouveau gémissement entrecoupé. Il cambra son dos, plaqua brutalement l'une des mains aux draps, s'agrippant aux cheveux du brun de l'autre et détourna le visage pour l'enfoncer dans l'oreiller.

Darren bougea ses doigts à la recherche du point qui ferait perdre la tête à son magnifique petit ami, collé contre sa peau, sa sueur se propageant sur son corps, et il voulait le voir défaillir encore une fois, il voulait voir son visage lorsqu'il le trouverait. Et il le trouva.

« Putain ! Darren ! » Grogna Chris qui plia instinctivement ses jambes pour les coller contre celle de Darren, les muscles de son corps tout entier contractés, il se cambra une nouvelle fois, cognant son torse contre celui du brun, et ferma les yeux intensément, emporter par une vague de plaisir.

« Encore ! Je.. » Sa voix coupée par un gémissement « Je t'en supplie encore... »

Darren appuya de nouveau contre le point sensible dans un mouvement de vas et viens ferme, arrachant de nouveaux bruits plus sexy les uns que les autres à sa victime, il reprit les caresses contre son érection, et le sentit frémir sous ses mains. Il cogna ses doigts une dernière fois contre la prostate de Chris, la chaleur explosa dans son sexe et dans un crie à la fois doux et profond il jouit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait de toute sa vie.

Darren bougea encore un peu en lui et retira ses doigts doucement, provoquant une grimace sur le visage du plus jeune, encore perdu et haletant dans sa bulle orgasmique et il alla embrasser son front recouvert de sueur.

Il admira son corps étendu, épuisé, et tellement beau. Chris finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux et c'est un Darren au visage illuminé qu'il découvrit. Il lui sourit tendrement, ses yeux bleus se perdant dans ceux mordorés de son petit ami et il mena sa main jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa paresseusement.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda le brun doucement alors qu'il s'allongeait à coté de lui et passait sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mal aller..? » Répondit-il de sa voix fatiguée et brisée par sa respiration pesante cherchant à paraître indifférent, mais il n'y arriva pas.

« Viens là. »

Darren passa son bras dans son dos nu et l'attira contre lui dans un câlin plein de tendresse. Leur coeur battant tout deux contre la poitrine de l'autre, leur peau ne formant qu'une, ils se sentaient dévoués l'un à l'autre, et c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu.

« Je t'aime Darren Criss. » Murmura t-il dans ses bras, un sourire comblé et tellement heureux sur le visage.

Le dire de cette façon semblait si officiel, le coeur de Darren prit feu dans sa poitrine et il enfuit son visage dans son cou où il répondit d'une voix douce.

« Je t'aime Chris Colfer. »

Finalement Chris ferma les yeux, resserrant ses bras autour du corps de celui qui faisait de sa vie un rêve merveilleux et il s'endormit avec l'idée que la saint valentin était devenu un jour dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Pour la chanson sur laquelle ils dansent = [ Lana Del Rey - The Man I love. ] Lien youtube : /watch?v=YT19FrY-1Ec **

**A bientôt pour le prochain !**

**Bisous, Habby.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Chap 25 le voici.**

* * *

**Review : **

**- Milouzeuh : Oui la chaleur est montée d'un cran, elle remontera également dans le prochain ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait très plaisir ^^**

**- mmlabr : De mon point de vu c'est un cap important pour notre cher Chris, certain ( beaucoup ) trouvent l'attente longue, mais je trouvais normal qu'il découvre leur intimité progressivement.**

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek : Meilleur ? Merci beaucoup *-* Oh bah non ne pleure pas ! Mais contente qu'il t'ai autant plu, en espérant le même résultat pour les prochains.**

**- mimyllou28 : Alors .. review n°1 : Liam n'a pas bien compris non, mais une petite mise au point ce fera à un moment ou un autre, à voir comment ceci se déroulera. Darren ne restera pas impassible très longtemps. Pour Chris et l'éditeur, cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée. Pour les inquiétudes de D, il était nécessaire qu'il soit rassuré une bonne fois pour toute pour passer à la suite. J'aime beaucoup la comédie A Very Potter Musical donc j'ai pris plaisir à l'inclure ^^. Pour la manière dont C a pu se libérer plus tôt ce sera expliquer brièvement dans un des chapitres suivants. **

**review n°2 : Oui un peu de guimauve nécessaire pour les deux amoureux, de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal. Darren essaye toujours de surprendre C mais pas pour autant qu'il y arrive facilement, ce n'est pas vraiment dans sa nature. Chacun évolue d'avantage dans une direction, celle opposée à leurs habitudes. Je suis d'accord pour le coup des âmes soeurs ( je te rejoint dans la phase cucul ^^ ) Après est ce que leur entourage va le comprendre et l'accepter ? A voir, tout dépend de qui. **

**Merci pour tout ces gentils compliments et encouragements, ça donne le courage nécessaire pour la suite ! =)**

**- LNC : Mercii ! **

**- NobodySaidItWasEasy : Prochain cap à franchir.. Pour bientôt ! crisscolfer c'est le bien ;) Voici la suite !**

**- TheHometownGlory : oh merci ! *sautepartout* non je me calme .. Contente que ça te plaise ! Smut il y en aura davantage par la suite ( je ne spoil' pas hem ) et .. Pas perverse, non, ça rend la chose plus agréable voyons x) **

**- GK : Qui n'est pas fan du crisscolfer ? * .gauche.à.droite.* Je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas réellement comme ça ( quoi que .. ) mais j'essaye de rendre cette histoire plus "credible" comme tu dis, que théâtralisée. Bref super contente qu'il t'ai plu.. gros bisous ^^ **

**- Empire State Of Grace : OUIIII ! Car.. J'adore taylor ! Non mais la présence des paroles de la chanson n'est pas là pour rien ^^ ( je viens de réaliser que ton pseudo est en partie le titre d'une de ses chansons ... ) **

**- fandelavi : Une saint valentin pas désagréable je l'avoue. Le voici le voilà le chap 25 ! **

**- LaGleek72 : Il s'est démené pour son diner, au tour de Chris de lui faire plaisir par la suite. Hihi *-* il y en aura d'autres des moments comme celui ci...! **

**- Aliice-Klaine : Merci beaucoup :)**

**- K4 : Les répliques de Darren, je me dis que je dois être aussi débile que lui pour les écrire... x) Merci en tout cas ! **

**- Stef : Que dire ... Merci pour ton soutien sans quoi parfois je resterai longtemps bloquée je pense..**

**Mieux ? Oh j'aimerai :D... le chocolat sur D, keukine !... Et oui sans ses moments couillons ce ne serait plus notre cher Hobbit ... Ispice de baveuse compulsive ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ... Crisscolfer vaincra !**

* * *

**Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos petits mots gentils ! C'est toujours enrichissant de connaitre votre avis.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Parfois j'aimerais être mon ancien moi, mais j'ai beau le chercher, je n'arrive plus à le retrouver. »

* * *

C'était un vendredi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire pour Chris, après une longue journée, d'une longue semaine de travail, il attendait impatiemment le lendemain soir où il pourrait profiter paisiblement de son petit week-end avec son petit ami aux cheveux bouclés.

Il n'était pas très présent ces derniers temps, lui partant tôt et rentrant assez tard, ils se voyaient peu, mais rattrapaient le temps perdu en passant leur samedi soir devant un film un peu nul, sur l'une des chaînes nationales, à manger chinois. C'était comme ça que Chris préférait ses soirées, autrefois il les aurait trouvé déprimante, mais à présent les faire avec Darren était totalement différent.

Alors qu'il déposait ses clés dans l'entrée il entendit le brun parler depuis le salon à ce qui semblait être son téléphone, il n'y fit pas réellement attention et rangea son manteau avant de le rejoindre.

Darren était installé devant l'ordinateur, la lumière de l'écran se reflétant dans ses grandes lunettes, captivé par la personne à l'autre bout du fil lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se glisser sur son torse.

« Salut.. » Murmura Chris à son oreille libre avant de lui embrasser doucement la joue.

« Bon je te rappelle, ouais à plus. »

Il raccrocha son téléphone et rabattit l'écran de l'ordinateur sur le clavier, provoquant un sourcil levé sur le visage du plus jeune. Chris se recula soudainement et Darren se tourna vers lui, tout en retirant ses lunettes, avec son grand sourire habituel.

« Bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-il faisant soupirer le châtain apparemment épuisé.

« J'ai connu mieux... Jason m'a encore pris la tête avec mes articles. » Il roula des yeux et partit en direction de la cuisine. « Il ne les trouve pas assez conformes. »

« Je croyais que c'était Alison ta chef. » Darren se leva et le suivit.

« Sauf qu'il a aussi son mot à dire, bref et toi ? »

C'était la façon à Chris de dire que la conversation l'ennuyait, il changeait simplement de sujet avant qu'elle ne soit terminée.

« Trop rien, mais j'espère que t'es libre demain soir. » Dit-il avec ses grands yeux mordorés débordant d'une lueur d'excitation.

« Je suis libre pour dormir et faire la loque sur le canapé. » Répondit Chris avant de mener son verre de coca cola à ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas trop le projet ... »

Darren fixa l'autre garçon tout en se pinçant les lèvres, il n'avait pas eu de mal à remarquer son regard exaspéré mais la soirée prévue était bien meilleure que simplement traîner à l'appartement.

« Dare je suis crevé en ce moment, sérieusement... » Râla t il tout en soupirant, il rinça son verre après quoi il s'adossa contre le plan de travail et croisa ses bras.

« Je sais, je sais mais - » Le brun se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les laisser glisser sur ses bras. « Tu te rappelles quand mon frère a parlé de son concert ? »

« Uhm. »

« Du week end du 2. »

« Tu veux dire, CE week end du 2 ? »

« Ouais, je t'en ai parlé l'autre soir. »

Un silence prit place pendant lequel Darren essaya de déceler l'expression du visage de Chris, qui de son coté réalisait qu'il n'aurait pas sa dose de sommeil nécessaire, définitivement déprimant.

« Donc .. » Commença ce dernier d'un air triste « Je peux dire adieu à ma soirée canapé-télé-dodo ? »

« Je te promets que ce sera bien, en plus demain soir il y a un match des Yankees, donc dans tous les cas t'aurais trouvé n'importe quel moyen pour qu'on évite la télévision. »

Darren se rapprocha davantage de lui et rencontra son regard déçu, se retenant de sourire, incapable de résister à l'expression adorable de son visage et de ses yeux bleus.

« Je peux me rattraper autrement si tu veux. » Chuchota-t-il tout en zieutant les lèvres du plus jeune, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Chris passa ses bras dans son dos et se blottit contre lui avant de fermer les yeux.

« Non, je t'en veux. »

Darren gloussa l'enlaçant à son tour.

« Tu m'en veux mais tu me colles quand même. »

« Je te colle parce que je suis fatigué et que tu es confortable.. »

Chris se demanda comment il pouvait encore s'imaginer qu'il passerait ne serait ce qu'une semaine normale, c'était ridicule, depuis le temps il aurait du savoir qu'avec Darren jamais ça n'arriverait.

Au bout d'un moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Chris grimaça au contact de la joue du brun contre la sienne et reprit la parole.

« Dare. »

« Oui ? »

« Demain tu te rase. »

Darren pouffa de rire et frotta sa joue à la sienne faisant geindre le second qui tenta de le repousser sans réussite.

« Arrête ça ! »

Il ne voulait définitivement pas avoir de rougeurs disgracieuses à cause de lui, ce qui lui arrivait pourtant souvent vu son habitude à se coller à lui sans son accord.

« Avoue, t'es juste jaloux. » Se moqua le brun tout en prenant son visage en coupe et admirant l'air boudeur de Chris.

« Jaloux de ? » Cracha ce dernier qui chercha à paraître indifférent.

« Mais Chris, où est ta barbe ? Tu l'as caché ? » Rit Darren tout en regardant exagérément la peau de son cou au teint de porcelaine, lisse et soyeuse sans une trace de barbe, et de son menton « Ah mais oui.. T'en as pas j'avais oublié ! » Il éclata de rire lorsque l'autre garçon le repoussa plus violemment que précédemment mais toujours pas assez fort pour s'en dégager et il l'entraîna dans ses bras pour le serrer encore plus fort.

« Je te déteste.. » Bouda t il tout en lui faisant son regard accusateur « Toi bientôt on pourra t'appeler Monckey tellement t'es barbu. Sérieux Dare demain t'enlève ça. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon tu ne m'embrasse plus. »

Son sourire taquin disparut instantanément pour un regard choqué et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, sans voix. Chris de son coté était fière de lui, les commissures de ses lèvres se retroussant en étaient d'ailleurs la preuve.

« Je vais me laver. » Dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de Darren qui ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre à cette injustice.

Alors qu'il passait dans le salon pour rejoindre la chambre il aperçut l'ordinateur toujours fermé et s'interrogea soudainement sur le geste du brun quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il se dit qu'il devait certainement devenir un peu paranoïaque à cause de la fatigue, alors il décida de fermer les yeux cette fois, après tout Darren n'avait rien à lui cacher.

* * *

Le lendemain Chris avait finalement capitulé et accepté de venir au concert avec lui, Darren ayant invité Joey à se joindre à eux, il avait pris l'initiative de faire appel à Amber. C'est pourquoi après sa journée de travail il la retrouva dans son quartier pour passer à l'appartement se changer avant de partir avec le brun en direction de la salle de concerts qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du pont.

Ils montaient les marches de l'appartement pendant que la jeune fille était partie dans sa phase questions, auxquelles Chris s'efforçait de répondre.

« Alors son frère joue dans un groupe ? »

« Oui. »

« Celui qui vous a vu faire des cochonneries dans la neige ? »

Chris se stoppa dans les escaliers et se tourna vers elle d'un air offensé.

« Que.. Déjà on ne faisait pas de .. Trucs bizarres ok ? Et quand est ce que je t'ai raconté ça ? »

« La fois où je t'ai appelé à deux heures du matin. » Répondit elle tout en haussant les épaules après quoi le garçon se retourna pour finir de monter les marches restantes.

« D'accord, je vois, donc t'as profité de moi pour m'arracher des informations. »

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix, sinon tu ne me dis pas tout, Chou. » Gloussa Amber pendant que Chris ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

« Salut ! » Les accueillit Darren de sa voix enjouée lorsqu'il les vit entrer, assis sur le canapé avec son sourire éblouissant.

Amber lui dit brièvement bonjour après quoi l'autre garçon lui indiqua à sa demande la salle de bain.

Lui qui n'aimait pas se montrer même devant ses amis, il attendit qu'elle soit passée dans la pièce à cotée pour se diriger vers son petit ami et s'asseoir à coté de lui dans le canapé. Darren posa l'ordinateur précédemment sur ses genoux à coté de lui et passa ses mains dans la nuque de Chris pour l'embrasser.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda ce dernier avant qu'il ne puisse mener sa bouche à la sienne tout en indiquant l'ordinateur fermé des yeux.

« Rien, pourquoi ? »

Réponse trop rapide.

« Tu te mates des films X pendant que je ne suis pas là ou quoi ? Dès que je rentre tu te précipites toujours. »

Chris le fixait d'un regard méfiant et Darren gloussa à sa réflexion.

« Même si je voulais ça ne servirait à rien. » Tenta-t-il tout en essayant une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser sans résultat.

« Tu veux me faire croire que ça ne te ferait aucun effet ? » Lança de nouveau le plus jeune reculant encore une fois son visage l'empêchant ainsi d'approcher ses lèvres.

« Et bien.. Oui. » Soupira-t-il « Sérieusement Chris, ce n'est pas ça, je ne fais rien de spécial. »

« M'ouais.. »

Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de passer pour un mec ultra possessif et dirigiste. Darren de son coté était étonné de son insistance, devenait il jaloux ?

« Bon tu me laisses t'embrasser maintenant ? »

Chris roula des yeux et le laissa finalement presser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il avait beau être épuisé par sa journée de travail, ses baisers étaient comme une poussée d'adrénaline, une fois qu'il y goûtait il en voulait toujours plus. Darren lui ouvrit son manteau, lui enlevant aveuglément, tout en continuant de bouger ses lèvres parfaitement contre celles de Chris qui l'appelait à approfondir son baiser dans un gémissement discret.

Il passa sa main dans les boucles sombres de son amant, le tirant sur lui alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière sur les coussins du canapé, et glissa l'autre dans son dos, collant leurs torses avec empressement.

Depuis la nuit mémorable qu'ils avaient passé lors de la saint Valentin, Darren jubilait intérieurement devant ce Chris plus impatient et tactile qu'avant, il avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, et il adorait ça.

[...]

_Chris s'était longtemps demandé s'il aurait un jour une romance dans sa vie, mais arrivé à ses 18 ans il en avait conclu que non, ce n'était pas possible, il resterait pour toujours le ringard à la voix de fillette à qui on refusait les premiers rôles dans ses clubs artistiques. L'intimité était quelque chose qu'il partageait avec lui et seulement lui, jamais il ne l'avait vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre, du moins avant de rencontrer Darren. Il l'avait forcé à baisser ses barrières, à se montrer tel qu'il était, il s'était imposé dans sa vie sans vraiment lui avoir laissé le choix, il était le premier à qui il avait ouvert son cœur, le premier à l'avoir touché, le premier à l'avoir vu dans tous ses états, le premier avec qui il s'était permis de se laisser aller, il avait enfin confiance._

_Alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux, après un rêve étrange, un rêve dans lequel il avait vécu la plus belle journée de toute sa vie, aussi débordante d'un romantisme écœurant possible, de fleurs, de danse, de chocolat, de massages et de caresses, son regard rencontra la faible lumière traversant les rideaux._

_Il était confortablement installé, contre quelque chose de chaud, il riva ses yeux difficilement sur l'ensemble de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il les pose sur la table à coté du lit. Il vit les fraises, le chocolat, et réalisa que son doux rêve n'était peut être finalement pas un rêve. Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent par vagues, elles le submergeaient sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les informations dans son esprit et il riva finalement son regard sur le garçon endormi._

_Darren était enlacé autour de son corps, ses cheveux décoiffés collés sont sa joue, ses mains fermement accrochées à lui, sa jambe chevauchant les siennes qui l'emmena finalement à réaliser une chose, la chose._

_Chris se releva légèrement, le peu qu'il pouvait faire avec le brun toujours agrippé à lui avec dévotion et remarqua sa tenue, enfin, pouvait-il l'appeler comme ça alors qu'il ne portait pas le moindre vêtement ?_

_Son visage devint soudainement rouge et il repoussa Darren pour attraper son boxer au bout du lit qu'il enfila le plus rapidement possible. Il s'assit un moment en tailleur sur le lit, cachant ses yeux honteux et pourtant une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bêtement heureuse. Il se tourna et regarda de nouveau son petit ami, qui à défaut de ne plus pouvoir serrer son corps, s'était rabattu sur l'oreiller. Chris gloussa à cette vue et se faufila jusqu'à coté de lui, il s'installa de nouveau contre son corps et admira de plus près son visage. Il le regarda simplement un bon moment, s'attardant sur les traits de son visage comme s'il le redécouvrait, il mena sa main à sa joue et lui caressa sa peau rugueuse par sa barbe naissante du bout des doigts._

_Alors qu'il contemplait sa bouche qu'il se retenait de dévorer, l'expression du visage de Darren lors de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, lors de leurs caresses et leurs moments d'égarement, revint par flash devant ses yeux, lui infligeant le souvenir de celui qui lui faisait perdre la tête, à sa peau frémissant sous ses doigts, à sa voix devenant rauque et faible lors de ses caresses et baisers, à ses yeux brumeux et débordant de plaisir lorsqu'ils les rencontraient..._

_« Chris... » Marmonna Darren, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, faisant sursauter l'autre garçon qui était persuadé qu'il dormait profondément._

_« .. Oui ? »_

_« Tu me mates dans mon sommeil ou je rêve ? » Sourit-il avant d'ouvrir ses yeux mordorés, les rivant dans les siens, si proches de son visage._

_Chris se pinça les lèvres et ne sut quoi répondre tout de suite à cette remarque, il se sentait terriblement gêné, mais cette joie en lui était toujours trop forte, elle dépassait tout le reste, ce fut sûrement la raison pour laquelle au lieu de chercher une réponse ridicule à donner il se contenta de rapprocher son visage du sien frôler le bout de son nez contre celui du brun._

_Un sourire doublement plus grand prit place sur le visage de Darren et il passa son bras dans le dos du second pour coller son corps contre le sien._

_« Tu sais.. Je te l'ai déjà dit et tu ne m'as jamais pris au sérieux mais, je te regarde souvent quand tu dors. »_

_Les yeux bleus de Chris s'ouvrirent davantage et cette réaction fit rire le plus vieux qui reprit._

_« Ton visage est tellement paisible quand tu es endormi, on dirait qu'une tempête pourrait avoir lieu tu ne l'entendrais pas. »_

_Chris gloussa en secoua la tête doucement. « Mais bien sûr.. »_

_« Je t'assure, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne me lasserai jamais de dormir avec toi. »_

_Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc dans le cœur de Chris, elle laissait entendre tellement de choses, Darren les voyait-il tenir dans la durée ? Seraient-ils plus que de simples colocataires devenus ce qui semblait être un couple au fil du temps ? Pouvait-il réellement imaginer un futur avec lui ?_

_Sans pouvoir se retenir face à cette bouffée d'air que lui apportèrent ces simples mots, il glissa sa main dans la nuque du brun et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, le prenant par surprise._

_Darren répondit rapidement à son geste et pénétra sa langue dans la bouche du second qui embrassait la sienne avidement. Chris laissa un petit murmure débordant de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres et ce son suffit à faire défaillir Darren qui attrapa sa taille pour le glisser sur lui._

_Chris gloussa tout en s'installant au dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque côté des jambes du beau brun, leurs cuisses se caressant, ses mains au dessus de ses épaules et il plongea pour un autre baiser, entrecoupé par des rires et une respiration rapide et brûlante._

[...]

C'était indéniable, Chris était devenu encore plus addict, si c'était réellement possible, de son magnifique et parfait petit ami. Qu'avait-il réveillé en lui ? Un détail, quelque chose qu'il ignorait lui même pouvoir ressentir avant, la passion.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste là .. ? » Demanda Chris, sa voix faible et provocante, faisant frissonner le brun.

Darren sourit contre ses lèvres, il n'était pas certain de s'il disait ça pour le manipuler et ne pas y aller, ou tout simplement car il était vraiment aussi chaud qu'il en avait l'air. « On peut toujours reprendre ce soir. » Murmura-t-il, provocant un petit bruit plaintif chez le châtain qu'il trouva si sexy et adorable.

Alors qu'il laissait les lèvres de son petit ami venir chatouiller les siennes, Chris entendit le bruit dans la salle de bain indiquer qu'Amber n'allait pas tarder à revenir dans le salon. Il chercha la force de mettre fin au baiser et avant que Darren ne puisse se redresser pour s'asseoir normalement, elle arriva, les fixant d'un regard amusé.

« Je peux aussi vous laisser si vous préférez, je partirai discrètement. » Rit-elle alors que Chris se relevait précipitamment, les joues rougissantes, ses cheveux un peu décoiffés et lissait les plies de sa chemise.

« Non, c'est bon je.. Je vais me changer. »

Il partit vers la chambre, sous le regard affamé de Darren qui lui relooka les fesses comme il le faisait toujours, la seule différence était qu'il avait oublié la présence d'Amber, et que rien ne lui échappait.

« Bon, Monsieur Criss. » Commença la jeune fille alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui « Tu n'aurais pas quelques dossiers à raconter sur l'autre Chris ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Oh tu n'imagines même pas. »

Alors que Darren retenait son rire et s'apprêtait à répondre, la voix de Chris venant de la chambre l'interrompit.

« Dare je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! »

Amber fit une grimace et baissa le ton.

« Promis je ne lui dirai rien. »

« J'ai entendu et si tu continues je te renie définitivement. » Rappliqua Chris qui revenait vers le salon tout en enfilant un sous pull noir, fin et près du corps qui fit presque déglutir Darren tellement il le trouva sexy.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » Sourit-il exagérément tout en se levant pour rejoindre son petit ami.

« Fayot. » Cracha ironiquement Amber.

Chris gloussa et laissa Darren lui embrasser la joue avant d'aller finir de se préparer.

* * *

Il était 20:30 lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous les trois l'appartement, Darren écoutant les deux autres parler et rire de choses qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre, mais il s'en fichait, il aimait le sourire présent sur le visage de Chris et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils étaient dans un taxi les emmenant vers la salle de concerts lorsque Chris posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Darren.

« Je déteste Brooklyn.. » Chuchota-t-il à son attention, le faisant se tourner vers lui.

« On y restera pas longtemps. »

« Trop longtemps. » Soupira-t-il.

Darren embrassa ses cheveux tout en riant discrètement et ne les entendant pas parler, Amber se permit d'intervenir.

« Brooklyn n'est pas si mal, en plus j'ai lu dans un magazine que ça revenait à la mode. »

« Et bien celui qui a écrit ça VIE à Brooklyn, puis si tu vois par là ne pas mettre de sucre dans son café est à la mode et pourtant ça reste dégueulasse... »

Darren éclata de rire et Amber gloussa dans son coin, finalement le faire changer d'avis serait plus compliqué que prévu.

Alors qu'il fermait doucement les yeux, se permettant un minuscule sommeil jusqu'à leur destination, sa main fut prise par celle de Darren qui entrelaça leurs doigts. Le contact le fit sourire et il apprécia son pouce caressant sa main tout en se laissant bercer par le brouhaha du moteur, de la radio et de la ville.

Il fut soudainement réveillé par une portière s'ouvrant et réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture, Chris paya le chauffeur et ils allèrent rejoindre la porte de service pour retrouver plus facilement le groupe. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs après quoi Darren aperçut son frère et un membre du groupe accorder leurs guitares.

« Chuck ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et lui rendit son sourire avant de venir le serrer dans ses bras.

« C'est cool que vous ayez pu venir, salut Chris. » Rit-il en voyant le concerné chercher à éviter l'attention.

« Salut.. » Il se rapprocha et Chuck le prit à son tour dans ses bras, lui provoquant un regard choqué et un rire nerveux.

« Je te présente Jacob. » Lui dit-il tout en indiquant le jeune homme qui le salua d'un mouvement de tête. « Alors comme ça c'est la première fois que tu verras Darren chanter sur une vraie scène ? »

« .. Pardon ?! »

Chris se tourna vers Darren qui se pinçait les lèvres ne lui ayant pas dit et pencha la tête sur le côté tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère qui disait clairement " la prochaine fois ferme la."

« On a l'habitude de faire une chanson en duo et généralement il fait un solo quand les gens le redemandent. »

Chris l'écoutait avec ses sourcils haussés et semblait complètement captivé par ses paroles.

« Et ils le redemandent toujours. »

« C'est parce que je suis genre trop sexy. » Se moqua le bouclé.

Chris n'était pas surpris par tout ça, il se demandait même comment il avait pu ne pas y penser... Il aimait la lueur dans le regard de Darren, il paraissait dans son élément, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, la musique, la scène, il n'y avait que dans ces moments qu'il semblait être vraiment épanouis. Mais d'une certaine manière il sentait à chaque fois une barrière se dresser entre eux.

Il se laissa emporter par ses pensées, n'entendant que le son de leurs voix étouffées à travers son état second et il fut rappelé à la réalité par celle de Darren.

« Bon on va te laisser, on va aller rejoindre Jo'. »

Il entraîna Chris avec lui et appela Amber qui parlait avec la chanteuse du groupe après quoi ils se dirigèrent vers la salle.

Alors que Chris marchait derrière Darren dans l'obscurité du petit couloir, il l'attrapa par le bras le faisant s'arrêter et Amber continua son chemin, leur laissant l'intimité nécessaire.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Demanda le plus jeune d'un ton sec à l'intention du second pris par surprise.

« Pour ? »

« Ne te fout pas de moi, pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant ? »

Chris semblait contrarié mais Darren ne pouvait culpabiliser, à vrai dire il en voulait à Chuck d'avoir vendu la mèche.

« Ce n'est pas important, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça quand même ... »

Chris fronça les sourcils devant cette réflexion qu'il trouvait exaspérante et roula des yeux avant de reprendre la direction de la salle. Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Darren de le retenir et il le prit fermement par le bras tout en le tirant vers lui.

« Quoi ?! » S'énerva l'autre garçon tout en se retournant dans sa direction.

Darren lui pris l'une de ses mains, plaça l'autre sur sa taille pour le retenir et plongea son regard franc et étonnamment sombre dans le sien.

« Tu m'en veux vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il doucement d'un ton triste, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Chris qui resta immobile, ne faisant pas confiance à son prochain geste.

Il repoussa l'envie de l'embrasser et tenta d'oublier son souffle contre sa bouche et murmura un « Oui.. » à peine audible, mais débordant de contrariété.

Le brun rapprocha alors davantage sa bouche de la sienne, savourant le frisson qui parcourut le corps de Chris sous ses mains malgré les efforts pour le repousser. Il le vit détourner les yeux se retenant d'appeler ses lèvres à venir se lier aux siennes et sourit devant cette réaction.

« Chris .. Sérieusement. »

La voix de Darren était douce et à la fois rauque et Chris essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas... »

A peine avait il prononcé ces mots que les yeux pétillants du plus vieux vinrent se plonger dans les siens, cette fois plus intensément et il ne put retenir son soupire à l'effet qu'un simple regard lui provoquait.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes ? » Souffla t-il, le fixant, une lueur vive dans les yeux qui fit succomber Chris en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Si.. »

Il se sentit si lamentable d'être faible face à Darren qui en jouait et profitait en permanence, depuis le temps il aurait dû se renforcer, mais c'était de pire en pire, il ne pouvait tenir avec lui, c'en était presque douloureux.

Il vit la bouche du brun afficher un large sourire devant sa victoire, il sentit sa main se renforcer autour de la sienne et se laissa entraîner afin de rejoindre les autres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et mirent un bon moment à retrouver Amber et Joey dans tout ce monde déjà présent. Chris était étonnement surpris, il ne pensait pas qu'un public aussi large serait venu, en réalité il n'avait pensé à rien du tout, il se posait rarement de questions sur la famille de Darren, certainement pour entretenir une distance avec eux.

Joey était là, accompagné d'un ami à lui qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, il ne savait même pas si Darren le connaissait. C'était un jeune homme asiatique, un air chaleureux sur le visage, pas mal du tout si on oubliait le style vestimentaire.

« Je vous présente Harry, ce mec est une tuerie ! » Cria Joey pour se faire entendre des trois autres parmi la foule.

Le concerné leur serra la main à tour de rôle.

Ils apprirent rapidement qu'il était danseur professionnel, il avait déjà tourné dans un grand nombre de clips et films, il semblait aussi déjanté que Darren, certainement la raison pour laquelle Joey s'était rapidement entendu avec lui. Amber apparemment ne semblait pas le trouver désagréable non plus, ce qui n'échappa pas à Chris.

Alors qu'Harry et Joey parlaient avec Darren, Chris se tourna vers Amber un regard plein de sous entendus.

« Quoi ? » Rit la jeune fille.

« Harry est mignon, non ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Je disais ça comme ça. » Conclut il tout en haussant les sourcils.

Le public se rapprocha de la scène aux premières notes de musique, la salle plongée dans la pénombre, le groupe éclairé par fraction par les lumières colorées.

Chris vit Chuck au synthé et le voir jouer sur cette scène avec les autres membres du groupe le rendait si différent, il semblait si sûr de lui, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà au naturel. Il se tourna vers Darren pour voir l'expression fière et enjouée qu'il avait de voir son frère et sourit tendrement.

Chris était certainement l'un des seuls à ne pas connaitre les chansons, ce n'était pas le style qu'il écoutait particulièrement, mais il aimait et il se laissa contaminer par un Darren déchaîné.

_[ Lay down by your fire.., come back home tonight,_

_Turn into the tide, spill out your enzymes... ] _

C'était à peine s'ils pouvaient se voir, la luminosité si faible et envoûtante, il pouvait seulement sentir la main du brun frôler la sienne c'est pourquoi il s'interrogea lorsqu'il ne rencontra que le vide. Il se tourna dans sa direction et aperçut difficilement ce qui semblait être une sal.. non, une fille, qui collait son Darren bien plus qu'elle ne devrait, elle glissa ses mains sur sa taille et se colla contre lui, le faisant reculer légèrement, pris de court.

Chris prenait sans cesse sur lui pour ne pas passer pour plus jaloux qu'il ne l'était, car il ne l'était pas tant que ça, ou du moins c'est ce dont il se persuadait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Darren proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là, cette fois c'était trop.

Il prit violemment Darren par le bras et le tira vers lui, l'éloignant au maximum de cette sangsue qui semblait vouloir le dévorer sur place. La jeune fille fit de grands gestes de la main lui demandant clairement quel était son problème.

« Barre toi salope ! » Cracha-t-il assez fort pour que ça l'atteigne par dessus la musique.

Darren se tourna brusquement vers lui plus que surpris, devinant l'expression sévère de son visage et la jeune fille se fraya un chemin dans la foule déchaînée pour s'éloigner d'eux.

Il avait rarement vu Chris jaloux, encore moins agressif ou grossier et ceci aussi bizarre que ce c'était, l'excita comme jamais. Il passa ses bras dans le cou du plus jeune qui encore débordant de colère ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de son petit ami, celui qu'il connaissait par coeur, se coller au sien.

« Putain Chris énerve toi plus souvent » Souffla t il à son oreille d'une voix rauque, avant d'ajouter « T'es tellement sexy... »

Que ce soit la chaleur provoquée par la colère, son corps se frottant au sien, son souffle contre sa peau, il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait ainsi que son bon sens et sans réfléchir il entreprit un baiser aussi fort et profond possible. Darren resserra son étreinte et le suivit dans cette chute aux plaisirs infernaux, caressant son corps fiévreusement, froissant ses vêtements mais peu importe, qui, où, comment, plus rien ne les arrêterait.

Leurs bouches entamèrent un rythme sensuel, leurs lèvres rivalisèrent avidement, leurs langues se caressèrent sans relâche, sur le son étourdissant de la musique, leurs esprits embrouillés, incapable de se rappeler leur simple prénom, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas, plus rien ne comptait.

Joey qui était concentré sur la musique fut intrigué de ne plus voir un Darren sautant partout à coté de lui et le chercha, zieutant les inconnus autour de lui, ne réussissant pas à déchiffrer un seul visage dans la pénombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère les boucles folles du brun, ainsi que la coiffure de Chris dont lui seul avait le secret pour la faire tenir. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit ses yeux comme jamais lorsque la lumière passa furtivement sur leurs corps enlacés ainsi que leurs lèvres unies et donna un léger coup à Amber.

« Si ça ce n'est pas encore mieux qu'un concert ! » Rit-il tout en indiquant les deux garçons perdus dans leur bulle de plaisir charnel, envolés déjà loin d'eux.

Amber entre-ouvrit la bouche, choquée avant de rire de bon coeur, voir Chris se laisser aller comme ça était vraiment une nouveauté et il devrait tout lui raconter, sur la façon dont Darren s'y était pris pour le dévorer tout cru en public.

_[ So gracious of you to take time, But I can't show you._

_our legs can't glisten, while we sink now lets get home ]_

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent, les deux garçons dansèrent aussi collés qu'ils le pouvaient, toujours enfermés dans leur monde, jusqu'à l'entracte où Darren proposa à son petit ami plus que chaud bouillant d'aller leur chercher à boire, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Chris attendait patiemment qu'il revienne lorsque Amber vint à sa rencontre, les bras croisés et un sourire taquin.

« Tu passes du bon temps Chris ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en riant.

Le concerné roula des yeux et ignora sa question.

« C'est .. chaud entre vous ! » Ajouta-t-elle tout en se ventilant le visage de sa main.

« Oh arrête. »

Chris se mordit les lèvres, honteux et Amber reprit.

« Il t'a drogué pour que tu te laisses faire ou .. ? »

Il pouffa de rire à sa remarque et haussa un sourcil ajouté de son sourire plein de malice.

« Qui a dit que c'était lui ? »

Amber inspira exagérément et alors que le garçon commençait à s'éloigner elle le suivit, bien décidée à connaitre le fin fond de l'histoire. « Oh Chris tu me dois une explication là, je veux TOUT savoir ! »

Finalement elle n'eut aucune information supplémentaire et l'entracte terminée, Chris n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Darren. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de la scène lorsqu'il interrogea Joey.

« Il est passé où Dare ? »

« De nous tous c'était toi le plus proche de lui je pense. » Rit Joey tout en lui donnant un léger coup dans le dos.

« Sérieusement.. »

« Les mecs, ce n'est pas lui ? » Demanda Harry quand les notes de piano se mirent à envahir l'espace.

Chris se tourna brusquement vers la scène et son coeur rata un battement quand il le vit. Darren était assis devant l'instrument, un visage bien plus sérieux qu'il l'était habituellement, à vrai dire, il n'avait cette expression sur son visage que lorsqu'il chantait ou jouait et Chris adorait le voir comme ça. Mais ce qu'il le surprit vraiment, fut la chanson choisie.

_He sits alone waiting for suggestions ( Il s'assoit tout seul attendant des propositions )_  
_He's so nervous avoiding all the questions ( Il est tellement nerveux évitant toutes les questions )_  
_His lips are dry, his heart is gently pounding ( Ses lèvres sont sèches, son coeur bat doucement )_  
_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking... (Ne savez-vous vraiment pas exactement ce qu'ils pensent ? )_

Il aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, il ne pouvait même pas croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy ( Si tu veux mon corps et me trouve sexy )_  
_Come on sugar let me know ( Allez trésor laisse-moi le savoir )_  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me ( Si tu as vraiment besoin de moi viens simplement et touche moi )_

_Come on honey tell me so ( Allez chéri dis-le moi ) _

La voix de Darren était si douce et rauque par moments, ses mots, son visage, son corps, tout lui, était un appel au désir et Chris n'y résista pas.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer ( Il agit timidement attendant une réponse )_  
_Come on honey let's spend the night together ( Allez chéri passons la nuit ensemble ) _  
_Now hold on a minute before we go much further ( Maintenant laisse-moi une minute avant que nous n'allions plus loin )_  
_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother ! ( Donne-moi de la monnaie que je puisse appeler ma mère )_  
_They catch a cab to this high rise apartment ( Ils prennent un taxi jusqu'à son appartement ) _  
_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant... ( Au moins il peut lui dire exactement ce que son coeur ressent )_

Sa voix s'adoucit pour les paroles suivantes, tous captivés par ce qui s'émanait de lui, Chris aurait du vouloir tuer toutes celles qui le dévoraient des yeux, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, seul Darren comptait.

_ooh..._

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy _  
_Come on sugar tell me know_  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on honey let me so_

_His heart's beating like a drum ( Son coeur bat la chamade )_  
_'cos at last he's got this guy home ( Car enfin il a ramené ce mec chez lui )_  
_Relax baby now we are alone.. ohhh ! (Calme-toi bébé maintenant nous sommes seuls. )_

Darren se tourna vers le public et aperçut Chris qui le regardait figé sur place, ses yeux comme hypnotisés, et une secousse lui bouscula ses sens, il prit une grande inspiration et chanta avec plus de force.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
_Come on sugar let me know_  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on honey tell me so.. tell me so _

Amber ainsi que Joey savaient pertinemment à qui cette chanson était destinée et elle se tourna vers le châtain avant de dire à son oreille tout en riant « Ok c'est officiel la tension entre vous est passée -18, bande de dépravés. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse comme à son habitude avec l'une de ses remarques sarcastiques, mais rien, il ne daigna même pas la regarder, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Darren.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
_Come on sugar let me know_  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on honey let me know.. If you want my body..._

La chanson terminée Chris pouvait sentir les battements de son coeur cogner de son thorax jusque dans sa gorge, il avait envie de monter sur cette scène et l'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, qu'est ce qui le retenait de le faire ? Certainement son corps paralysé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister, Darren venait il vraiment de lui faire une proposition devant tous ces inconnus ? Amber n'avait pas fini de lui en parler pendant des jours, des semaines serait plus juste. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'il voulait être chez lui avec son petit ami pour une nuit des plus intimes.

Darren prit une guitare pour se joindre au reste du groupe, qui entamait une autre chanson, jusqu'à la fin du concert.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous la salle, finalement Chris n'était pas déçu de sa soirée, elle était meilleure que canapé-télé-dodo comme l'avait prévenu Darren, mais il était vrai qu'il attendait le retour à l'appartement impatiemment.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans Brooklyn à la recherche d'un taxi, Darren attrapa le second par la taille et rangea sa main dans la poche arrière de son jeans aussi moulant que les autres. Chris qui habituellement l'aurait repoussé ou sermonné sur le fait de lui toucher les fesses en pleine rue n'en fit rien, il passa son bras autour du brun tout en regardant amusé au loin Amber parler avec Harry ainsi que Joey qui semblait écouter d'une oreille la conversation.

« Alors qu'est ce que t'as pensé du concert ? » Demanda le plus vieux de sa voix enjouée.

« Sans vouloir offenser ton frère.. » Commença Chris amusé et gêné « Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une seule de leurs chansons. »

Darren se tourna vers lui ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

« Et .. **La** chanson ? »

Chris sourit tout en regardant ses pieds avancer sur le bitume humide en cette nuit de mars et resserra son étreinte autour du corps du brun. « Objectivement, c'était déplacé. » Il sentit Darren se raidir et s'empressa d'ajouter. « Mais.. »

« Mais ? »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna enfin vers Darren qui attendait avec une angoisse lui dévorant le ventre, Chris le torturait-il volontairement ?

« Je veux ton corps.. Plus que tout et .. » Il se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main dans sa nuque « Je te trouve terriblement sexy. »

Sa voix était étonnamment douce, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de Darren qui sentit son corps s'enflammer, son coeur s'électrifier et ses mains devenir moites à ses mots.

« Chris.. » Murmura-t-il pendant que le second rapprochait ses lèvres des siennes.

« Uhm ? »

« Si tu m'embrasses maintenant je te déshabille en pleine rue. »

Le châtain gloussa et dit à voix basse contre sa bouche qui commençait à s'entre-ouvrir « Je vais quand même prendre le risque. »

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, resserrant ses doigts sur les boucles brunes dans sa nuque et fut attrapé fermement contre lui.

La bouche de Darren se pressa plus intensément sur celle de Chris, le faisant sourire et ouvrit le premier bouton de son manteau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Rit le plus jeune avec une étincelle de surprise dans sa voix.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » Grogna Darren tout en rivant sa bouche dans son cou et ouvrant le second.

« T'es complètement dingue ! » Chris avait beau essayer de le repousser gentiment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et fut sauver par Joey qui intervint.

« Les mecs vous pouvez au moins attendre qu'on soit à l'appartement. » Cria-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la rue.

Chris se figea et Darren s'arrêta en même temps se tournant synchroniquement vers lui.

« On ?! » L'interrogea Chris d'un ton sec après avoir repassé la phrase trois fois dans son esprit pour être certain de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Joey se rapprocha d'eux et reprit.

« Il y a la rediffusion du match de ce soir et votre écran est mortel. »

Chris se tourna à nouveau vers Darren qui se pinçait les lèvres et sentit la frustration ainsi que l'envie de meurtre monter en lui.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? » Il assassina le brun du regard « Dare ! »

Darren soupira et grimaça « Jo' tu ne peux pas le regarder chez toi ? »

« Vieux oublis pas, je peux tout aussi bien parler de ta - » Chuchota le concerné tout en cachant sa bouche de sa main.

« Ok c'est bon vous pouvez venir. » Capitula Darren tout en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Quoi ?! »

Chris n'avait pas l'air d'être de son avis et lui attrapa violemment le bras pour qu'il daigne le regarder.

« Juste pour ce soir Chris... » Le supplia le second alors que Joey s'éloignait à nouveau.

« T'es vraiment en train de me faire ça maintenant ? »

Darren avait l'impression d'avoir le couteau sous la gorge, peu importe la direction qu'il prendrait il risquait sa peau, mais il préférait un Chris frustré qu'énervé, alors il choisit celle ci.

Chris reprit sa route sans lui, levant les yeux au ciel et contenant sa frustration comme il le put.

« Putain attends moi ! » Rappliqua Darren.

« Rêve, vas t'en, ne m'approche plus pendant une semaine, ou deux, je ne suis pas encore décidé. » Râla le plus jeune sans le regarder, faisant rire le second. « Et ça te fait rire en plus ? » S'énerva-t-il finalement, s'arrêtant brusquement pour se tourner vers lui.

« Allé Chris, je te jure que je me rattraperai. »

Darren lui fit son regard suppliant mais Chris ne flanchât pas cette fois.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça. »

« Sauf que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix là. »

« Ah oui ? Il tient ta famille en otage ? Il te soudoie ? Sérieusement Dare, t'as fait fort cette fois ! »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce Chris plus que contrarié et tenta de prendre son visage en coupe mais ses mains furent repoussées instantanément le faisant rire de plus belle devant son air boudeur. Il n'oserait pas lui dire, du moins pour le moment, comment Joey le manipulait si aisément, il voulait juste profiter de ces instants ensemble, le reste pouvait attendre.

« Tu sais que tu me fais genre plus souvent la tête que le contraire ? »

« On se demande pourquoi. » S'indigna le plus jeune tout en roulant des yeux.

« T'es mignon quand tu boudes, mais j'avoue que je te préfère souriant. » Se moqua-t-il tout en réussissant enfin à placer ses mains autour de sa mâchoire.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, Darren s'excusant du regard et Chris essayant de ne pas se laisser amadouer. Il tint en tout et pour tout vingt secondes avant de se laisser atteindre et soupira, exaspéré contre lui-même.

Darren lui embrassa doucement la joue et lui sourit amoureusement avant d'entrelacer son bras au sien et de l'emmener avec lui vers les trois autres qui attendaient au bout de la rue.

Chris resta silencieux pendant le trajet du retour, étant trop, il avait pris un taxi avec seulement Darren, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il se montra plus démonstratif avec lui, il était hors de question qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit. Du moins c'est ce dont il se persuadait jusqu'à ce que le brun reposa sa tête contre la sienne et qu'il se laissa envoûter par sa chaleur, l'odeur de son shampoing qu'il aimait et se dit que finalement, il pourrait lui en vouloir le lendemain, non ?

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux avant les autres, Chris traîna les pieds dans l'escalier en bois menant à l'appartement. Il était exténué, déçu, démoralisé, tout ce qu'il voulait était son lit qui lui était toujours fidèle au moins.

Il s'adossa au mur tant-dis que le second cherchait désespérément ses clés et se mit à murmurer les paroles d'une chanson qui fit sourire le brun.

« _Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day _»

« Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser ? » Demanda Darren tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Infiniment ? » Répondit le second.

« Demain on aura toute la journée pour nous, rien ni personne ne pourra nous déranger. »

Chris resta muet et Darren rajouta.

« T'aurais pas tes clés ? »

« Pousse toi.. » Soupira t-il tout en se mettant devant lui pour ouvrir la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et Chris se déchaussa avec fatigue avant de partir vers la chambre.

Cette journée lui paraissait interminable, le ciel semblait contre lui ces derniers jours, à tel point qu'il ne serait pas étonné qu'on lui annonce une invasion d'oiseaux mangeur d'hommes à l'instant.

Il retirait son manteau dans l'obscurité de la chambre lorsque Darren le rejoignit.

« T'as prévu quelque chose demain ? » Susurra-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il se plaçait derrière lui, glissant ses mains sur son ventre.

« Dormir. »

« Et après ça ? »

Chris se tourna vers lui et admira l'air taquin qu'il devinait sur son visage, lui provoquant un frisson à travers tout son dos.

« Je pensais aller à central park regarder les mecs sexy courir. » Lâcha Chris d'une voix innocente.

« Tu me cherches ? » Rit Darren tout en l'entraînant contre lui.

Chris pouffa de rire et se colla contre son corps, empoignant son t shirt fermement. Ils sentirent le coeur de l'autre battre contre leur torse et sans attendre ils pressèrent leurs lèvres pour un baiser tendre et chaud.

Chris suffoqua au contact et s'empressa de passer ses bras à son cou pour intensifier leur baiser. Il se sentait tellement dépendant de lui, il se détestait pour ça, Darren était devenu une véritable drogue, son corps tout entier frissonnait sous ses mains puissantes, sous sa bouche brûlante, pourrait-il un jour lui résister ?

Il l'entendit haleter lorsqu'il libéra sa bouche et ça en fut trop pour lui, sans se contrôler il le fit reculer jusqu'au mur contre lequel il le plaqua et entreprit de l'embrasser encore plus intensément. Darren n'était pas certain de réaliser ce que Chris venait de faire, mais quoi qu'il en soit il s'extasia secrètement, enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos de son petit ami.

Chris pressa son entre-jambe contre celle du brun, lui arrachant un souffle surpris et fort et se détacha soudainement de lui lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Son visage resta aussi proche que possible de celui de Darren, leur souffle s'entremêlant, ses yeux bleus et fatigués dans ceux vifs du second et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir vers la porte, il fut retenu par une main sur sa taille.

« Reste. » Lui ordonna Darren tout en le tirant vers lui.

Il ne se fit pas supplier plus longtemps et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la bouche du plus vieux était à nouveau sur la sienne, suçant âprement sa lèvre inférieure. Il entendit les trois autres parler dans la pièce d'à côté et se demanda combien de temps il lui restait avant que l'un d'entre eux ne viennent les interrompre. Eh bien.. Pas longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit et Joey passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

« Eh les mecs vous n'avez pas de la bière ? » Il vit Chris la main plaquée contre son visage, exaspéré et Darren la tête reposée contre le mur aussi frustré que lui. « Merde désolé ! » S'excusa-t-il avant que Chris vienne vers lui, il ouvrit la porte en grand et passa à coté de Joey sans prendre ni la peine de lui répondre ni le regarder.

« Sérieux mec, je te hais. » Cracha Darren à l'inttention de Joey.

« Si t'avais rien à cacher, t'en serais pas là. » Se moqua son ami avant de partir vers la cuisine pour voir si Chris avait finalement quelque chose à boire à leur donner.

Darren finissait par regretter, il avait l'habitude de se confier à Joey, mais mentir à Chris jamais, ceci n'allait il pas finir par se retourner contre lui ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Amber, Joey et Harry s'étaient installés sur le canapé, Darren réussit à se faire une place entre eux et ils commencèrent à regarder le match, Joey hurlant des insultes contre les joueurs adverses, Amber riant aux blagues d'Harry et Darren cherchant du regard Chris.

Il le vit revenir de la salle de bain et les regarda quelques secondes, Darren ne sut pas déceler l'expression de son visage, il ne semblait même plus énervé, juste dépité.

Chris vint vers eux, prit l'un des gros coussins, le posa par terre comme office de repose fesses et s'installa contre le canapé, entre les jambes du brun.

Darren sourit et se pencha en avant pour embrasser l'arrière de sa tête, tout en contractant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Chris résista autant qu'il le put contre la fatigue, il était généralement réveillé par un cri poussé par l'un des trois garçons mais finit tout de même par lâcher prise et s'endormir, sa tête reposant contre l'une des jambes de son petit ami.

* * *

Trois heures du matin.

Darren se retrouva finalement seul avec Chris, après avoir dit au revoir aux autres et admira celui qui dormait toujours paisiblement contre lui. Il n'osait pas bouger ou se lever, de peur de le brusquer, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le laisser passer la nuit comme ça.

« Chris... » Tenta t-il sans grand résultat, il dormait vraiment profondément.

Il se leva finalement et s'accroupit en face de lui tout en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

« Viens, vas te coucher tu seras mieux dans la chambre. »

Il le vit ouvrir les yeux péniblement et passa son bras autour de son dos pour l'aider à se lever. Darren le mena jusqu'à la chambre, il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet et revint vers lui. Chris ne cessait de fermer ses yeux et les rouvrir brusquement, luttant contre son sommeil et s'accrocha au brun quand il se plaça en face de lui.

« Tu sens la vanille.. » Marmonna Chris dans son cou, à demi endormi faisant rire le brun.

« Allonge toi. »

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se détacha de lui pour laisser son corps reposer sur le matelas, lui infligeant un soupire de soulagement. Darren avait dans l'idée de lui dire de se changer avant de dormir, mais lorsqu'il voulut prendre la parole, Chris s'était déjà rendormi.

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il devait vraiment être épuisé et s'en voulu finalement. Il prit l'initiative de lui retirer lui même ses vêtements et plaça ses bras de telle façon à pouvoir lui retirer son pull aisément. Manipuler le corps le Chris ainsi le faisait rire, lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on le touche et qui se battait pour être aussi dépendant que possible. Une fois le sous-pull noir enlevé, ses yeux bloquèrent sur le torse du plus jeune, il avala difficilement sa salive et repoussa l'envie de le toucher, il ne devait pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité, il valait mieux que ça. Il lui détacha alors la boucle de sa ceinture, ainsi que son pantalon avant de prendre une grande inspiration et lui retirer. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes pour le déshabiller entièrement et éloigna son regard du dernier vêtement qu'il portait pour ne pas se laisser emporter par son instinct de primate.

Il aurait préféré le garder dans cette tenue, mais dormir en boxer en plein début de mois de mars n'était pas la meilleure idée, et un Chris malade non plus.

Il partit vers la commode et mit un moment à choisir ce qu'il allait lui faire porter, il avait l'impression d'être dans les sims et pouffa de rire à cette idée. Il prit finalement un t shirt assez large que Chris avait l'habitude de mettre pour dormir, celui dans lequel il le trouvait si mignon, avec un gros lama dessus et un pantalon en coton noir.

Il le rhabilla de la même façon qu'il l'avait déshabillé, s'autorisant à profiter un minimum de caresser sa peau et une fois terminé il appliqua une couette recouvrant parfaitement de ses pieds jusqu'à son torse.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, jetant négligemment ses vêtements sur le sol et se glissa sous la couette avant d'embrasser le front de son petit ami.

« Bonne nuit Chris. »

* * *

Chris se réveilla à plus de onze heures ce matin là, lui qui était habitué même le week-end à ne pas dépasser neuf heures.

Darren n'était plus couché, ce qu'il trouva étrange, il était en tenue-dodo comme il l'appelait, encore plus étrange et il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, inquiétant par contre.

Il se leva, étira son corps brièvement et en passant devant le miroir de l'armoire quelque chose semblait inhabituel, il revint alors sur ses pas à reculons et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour un regard choqué lorsqu'il vit ce qui clochait.

« DARREN ! » Cria-t-il depuis la chambre avant de débouler dans la cuisine.

Il le découvrit en train de fouiller dans les placards, des sachets et cartons de toutes sortes sortis et éparpillés autour de lui.

« Salut bien dormi ? Eh tu ne sais pas où sont les muesly ? J'en trouve pas. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » S'énerva-t-il sa voix partant légèrement dans les aigus.

« Oh ça ? Bein je cherchais mes mues - »

« Non, ça ! » Le coupa Chris d'un ton sec et d'une voix excédée tout en pointant son front du doigt.

Darren se retint autant qu'il le put mais n'y arriva pas et éclata de rire.

Ne trouvant pas ses maudites céréales et traînant dans l'appartement en attendant que Chris se réveille, il avait finalement repensé à son idée d'aller mater des mecs courir à central park et il fallait qu'il remédie à ça. Il avait donc pris l'un des marqueurs de Chris dans ses affaires de travail et s'était appliqué à laisser un message clair, net et précis. C'est pourquoi à présent le plus jeune portait un magnifique " Darren's Property " sur son front.

« Ça te va bien je trouve. » Gloussa le brun devant le visage furieux du second.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir à cause de tes conneries ! »

« C'était un peu le but en fait. »

« Ok.. Je vais rester zen ... » Chris inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver davantage tout en appuyant sa main sur ses yeux, il sentait son corps prendre feu devant l'idiotie de son petit ami, sérieusement comment pouvait-il encore le supporter ?

« Et puis comme ça je suis sûr que tu resteras bien avec moi. » Darren se leva et le rejoignit avant de poser ses mains sur les bras de Chris qui le fusillait du regard. « Juste toi et moi. »

Il fit glisser ses mains jusque sur les hanches du châtain, rapprochant ainsi les siennes et mena sa bouche à la sienne.

Chris roula des yeux et le laissa l'embrasser doucement. Le baiser n'eut étonnement rien à voir avec ceux de la veille, cette fois ci il était tendre et finalement il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il attendait si impatiemment son week end avec lui.

« Je te pardonne pour aujourd'hui mais si demain ce n'est toujours pas parti, je te jure que tu me le paieras. » Le menaça-t-il provoquant un air de petit garçon sur le visage de Darren qui acquiesça en un mouvement de tête.

Chris s'éloigna de lui et ouvrit un placard au-dessus du plan de travail avant d'en sortir les céréales. Il passa devant Darren tout en piochant dedans et emmena la boîte avec lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Le brun le suivit, bien décidé à en avoir aussi mais fut renvoyé à la cuisine pour ranger le bordel monstre qu'il y avait mis.

Alors qu'il était à présent avachi dans le canapé, portant son t shirt lama, avec un message des plus débiles sur le front et sa boite de céréales chocolatés, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

Un dimanche ? A onze heures du matin ?

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, n'abandonnant pas pour autant ses Kellogs et ouvrit la porte avant de remonter ses yeux des chaussures jusqu'au visage de l'homme sur le pas de la porte.

« .. Monsieur Evans ?! Bonjour. » Bafouilla-t-il tout en se grattant le front honteux de sa tenue.

« Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. » S'excusa l'homme tout en regardant l'allure de Chris.

« Non, non c'est bon. »

« Je viens pour vous parler du loyer. »

« On a du retard ? »

« Non, simplement que le montant a changé avec la hausse des charges. »

Chris vit comme un fantôme passer devant ses yeux et prit le petit dossier que lui tendit son propriétaire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et partir.

Avait-il réellement osé lui souhaiter une bonne journée ?! C'était une blague n'est ce pas ?

Il retourna vers le salon où Darren l'attendait avec incompréhension et devina au visage du plus jeune qu'il n'avait pas une excellente nouvelle à lui annoncer.

Le regard de Chris quitta les documents pour se poser sur Darren et soupira.

« Le loyer a augmenté de 200$.. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Pour les chansons ( liens youtube ) :**

**- Celle du groupe de Chuck ( Freelance Whales ) est la suivante : /watch?v=7EBZx11rXj0**

**- Celle de Darren, pas vraiment besoin de dire laquelle est ce ;) mais c'est cette version : /watch?v=KY0uE3cYriA ( Oui j'ai modifié quelques mots dans les paroles. )**

**Désolée pour ceux qui vont s'impatienter car ils n'ont toujours pas passé LE cap, mais .. Encore un petit peu de patience ! Ce ne sera plus très long du tout :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, encore merci à tous et à bientôt ! **

**Habby.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Me revoilà après un peu de retard .. Pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire mais je vais me rattraper :)**

**Reviews : **

**- Aliice-Klaine : Et oui, ils n'ont pas fini d'en parler. ( Ils formeraient un beau duo n'est ce pas ? :p )**

**- LaGleek72 : J'aime aussi beaucoup Harry ( mike *-* ) .. C se montrera plus direct dans ses réactions à l'avenir. Pour D, la réponse arrivera d'ici peu de temps. En espérant que ce chapitre ci te plaise.**

**- LNC : hihi voila la suite **

**- mmlabr : Darren ne cachera pas en réalité une mais plusieurs choses, malgré tout, liées entre elles. La frustration de C devrait être assouvie dans ce chapitre .. je n'en dis pas plus :) ! De rien, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle te plait toujours autant ^^ et merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! **

**- mimyllou28 : Merci beaucoup ! En effet C s'ouvre davantage et se montre plus entreprenant. Pour Amber on la "verra" davantage dans les chapitres à venir, ainsi que Harry et Joe. ( Harry devrait devenir un personnage récurent. ) La chanson.. Il fallait absolument que je la mette ! Et c'est de loin ma version préférée ^^ .. Pour la curiosité de C, il essaye de simplement faire confiance à D, mais à tort ou à raison ? En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! **

**- Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Flippant ? haha x) patience.. Pour Amber et Harry, c'est fort possible. **

**- K4 : Merci beaucoup ^^**

**- fandelavi : Possible oui qu'ils en aient, merci du compliment :)**

**- CKC : Woh merci ! Lea est prévue en effet ( car c'est de loin l'une des actrices que je préfère ) Ashley par contre je ne pense pas, même si ça aurait été dans la logique. Pour les cachotteries de D, uhm .. Non je ne peux pas :D allé juste un peu de patience. " this review is habb property ! " j'adore ! **

**- Mizugachi : J'ai suivi toutes tes fics donc je dois avouer que ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que tu lis la mienne ( petite séquence émotion ) C'est vrai qu'elle commence à se faire longue, à la base elle devait ne faire que 25 chapitres, au final j'en suis à peine à la moitié.. J'essaye toujours de faire en sorte de ne pas trop traîner en longueur, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler plus que je ne devrais parfois x)... Pour C, le pauvre petit je le malmène, mais il devrait se revigorer dans ce chapitre ci :p Pour le loyer en effet, début de quelques problèmes ... En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**- Pretty-Girl-Pink : Merci :) C devient possessif attention ! OH ?! De la pub ? T'es meugnonne ^^ Personne ne résiste au crisscolfer voyons... Bisous ^^**

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek : merci, et bonne lecture pour celui ci :)**

**- minon2 : Merci du compliment ^^ et très contente qu'elle te plaise ( je suis toujours surprise quand j'ai le droit à ce genre de gentille review .. ) Tu auras la réponse d'ici un ou deux chapitres, pour le logement, il y aura quelques problèmes si, mais surtout au saint de leur entente. Oh ça risque de durer encore une bonne vingtaine de chapitres, j'espère simplement que tu aimeras toujours autant jusque là ! **

**- milie : Merci beaucoup, première review wao :)**

**- ImpossibleDontExist : Et oui Harry était incontournable je l'aime trop ! Darren jaloux ce n'est pas fini !**

**- Mia-zure : Se séparer ? Ils n'en sont pas encore là je te rassure, enfin.. A voir ! Le lemon trèèès proche en effet, je n'en dirai pas plus :) Et oui beaucoup d'idée encore ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais en avoir besoin ;)**

**- Empire State Of Grace : Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Oui le lemon n'est pas la priorité de l'histoire je l'avoue, il en aura bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal. Voici le chapitre 26 en espérant que tu l'aimes autant que le précédent ^^**

**- Funeral Blues : Oh bienvenu à toi dans le monde du crisscolfer ;) Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Do ya think i'm sexy était incontournable, il faut dire que Darren la chante tellement bien ! ... " Le st graal lemonesque " Tellement bien dit ! **

**- Ely Criss : Joey ? Un boulet ? nonnn vraiment ? :p Juste un peu d'attente pour un résultat encore meilleur pour ce petit couple. Pour eux deux, ça risque de ne pas être toujours tout rose, mais pas d'affolement pour le moment ^^ **

**Bref voili voilou, merci à tous pour vos review et tout vos gentils compliments, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je ne cesse de prier pour que ce soit la toute première page. »

* * *

Parmi les sonneries de téléphone, les claquements de touches de clavier d'ordinateur, Chris était face à l'un de ses supérieurs, contrarié, attirant tous les regards des curieux de l'open space.

« Vous me referez ces trois-là. » Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement. « Parfois je me demande ce qui les a poussé à vous engager, respectez les règles qu'on vous impose ! » Ajouta l'homme qui jeta ses dossiers négligemment sur son bureau.

Le bruit fit légèrement peur à Chris qui ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les rouvrir sur le visage méprisant de son supérieur.

Jason Conor était quelqu'un de talentueux, sournois, sévère, le mélange parfait pour intimider Chris qui n'osait jamais contester une seule de ses décisions de peur d'être expédié à la seconde suivante.

« Vous contacterez également les galeries d'art de la 8th à la 12th avenue dans l'heure et - »

« Toutes ?! » L'interrogea Chris avec stupeur sans avoir pu retenir ses mots.

« Oui toutes si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ! Ceci pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Euh non.. Non, mais.. »

« Mais ? »

« Mlle Hodge ne m'a pas - »

« Et bien moi je vous le demande. » Le coupa-t-il à son tour d'une voix sévère et forte, provoquant un visage timide chez le garçon.

« D'accord. »

« Ne perdez pas de temps inutilement. » Soupira l'homme avant de s'éloigner de lui, libérant ainsi Chris de son malaise.

« Quel sale con... » Marmonna-t-il pour lui même quand il fut parti assez loin de lui, il soupira sans retenue et tenta de réorganiser les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau.

« Chris vous vouliez me voir ? »

La voix de sa chef Alison le fit sursauter et il se retourna précipitamment vers elle.

A en croire l'expression sur son visage, il se demanda si elle était depuis plus longtemps que prévu derrière lui, d'autant plus qu'il était incapable de cacher sa gêne.

« Bonjour Mlle Hodge. »

« Alison.. Chris, combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter ? »

« Je sais, j'essaye vraiment. » Affirma-t-il tout en confirmant ses propos d'un hochement de tête.

La femme rit gentiment et lui indiqua son bureau. « Venez donc. »

Il la suivit sans un mot dans la pièce, s'arrêta non loin du bureau auquel elle alla s'asseoir.

« Vous êtes toujours des nôtres pour l'interview de demain n'est ce pas ? C'est une chance qui s'offre à vous. »

Il hocha la tête et prit la parole timidement. « Justement c'est de ça dont j'aurais aimé vous parler. »

Elle détacha ses yeux de ce qu'elle lisait précédemment et les leva vers lui au-dessus de ses lunettes.

« Est-ce que ce serait possible de .. D'amener une personne extérieure.. ? »

« Extérieure ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

« Euh oui qui ne travail pas.. Ici. »

Il se pinça les lèvres attendant sa réaction à sa demande, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Chris avait beau travailler de toute son âme, il avait dépassé les bornes plusieurs fois, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait de lui-même malgré qu'elle ne lui ait jamais fait aucun reproche à propos de ses absences, en demandait-il trop ?

« Ce ne sont pas dans nos habitudes, vous le savez - »

« Oui je sais.. »

« - Et Conor n'appréciera pas - »

« Certainement.. »

« - Mais, nous l'avons déjà toléré quelques fois, c'est l'un des avantages de ce travail. Donc j'accepte, pour cette fois et seulement cette fois, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la fois surpris et débordant de bonheur et un large sourire s'imposa sur son visage.

« Vous pourrez ainsi dire à votre petit ami qu'il la verra. »

Il se stoppa net et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je.. ne me rappel pas avoir parlé de lui. »

« Je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps de travail avec vous, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Je n'ai vu ce sourire sur votre visage que lorsque vous avez parlé de lui, ou - »

Le téléphone dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Chris se mis à vibrer et il se pinça les lèvres honteusement.

« Ou que votre téléphone se manifeste. » Conclu-t-elle tout en riant. « J'ai toujours été curieuse de savoir comment il est. »

Chris se moqua intérieurement, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée finalement, malgré que Darren était quelqu'un de très talentueux, intelligent qui avait généralement un bon contact et un show man né, il était aussi maladroit et imprévisible.

« Merci infiniment en tout cas, vraiment je - » Une intonation fut émise par son oreillette et il mena sa main à son oreille.

Jason Conor ne le laissait jamais en paix tant qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui, et dernièrement, Chris avait l'impression d'être sons passe temps, il suppliait intérieurement la femme de ce type de faire en sorte qu'il soit satisfait et qu'il arrête de projeter sa frustration sur lui.

« Oui Monsieur Conor .. » Dit-il d'une voix poliment forcée avant de raccrocher.

Il remercia une dernière fois Alison après quoi il se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau avant d'être arrêté par la voix de cette dernière.

« Et vous avez raison. » Commença-t-elle avant de reposer ses yeux sur son ordinateur « C'est un sale con. »

* * *

Chris termina une heure plus tard qu'à son habitude ce jour-là, après avoir eu à réécrire trois fois de suite ses articles au bon vouloir de son supérieur.

Il marchait péniblement à la sortie du métro, le bruit de la pluie s'étalant sur son parapluie, sous la lumière des réverbères, se demandant si la journée de son petit ami s'était mieux passé que la sienne. Il réalisa soudainement que Darren lui parlait de moins en moins de son travail, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y faisait, peut être simplement par habitude, mais l'effaçait il à trop se mettre en avant ?

Il monta les escaliers menant à l'appartement, secouant son parapluie gorgé d'eau, se demandant comment pourraient ils vivre aussi aisément qu'avant dans ce quartier. Les problèmes s'accumulaient à une vitesse surprenante, son travail n'était pas mal payé, celui de Darren était correct, ils pourraient certainement s'en sortir un moment, mais pas à long terme.

Alors qu'il déposait ses affaires à l'entrée de l'appartement il se décida à laisser tous ces problèmes de coté, pour le moment il était heureux et impatient de la journée qui se déroulerait le lendemain.

« Dare t'es là ? » Demanda-t-il tout en pénétrant dans le salon.

Darren sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, tout en se séchant les cheveux d'une serviette de bain, et se dirigea vers Chris pour l'embrasser.

« T'es trempé.. » Râla le plus jeune après que le brun ait mouillé sa chemise tout en collant son torse brièvement au sien.

« Je peux ne plus me laver si tu préfères. » Rit Darren.

« Idiot. »

Il roula des yeux et alla dans la chambre pour se changer suivit du plus vieux qui reprenait la direction de la salle de bain.

Chris commença à retirer sa cravate ainsi que les premiers boutons de sa chemise lorsqu'il s'adressa au brun à quelques mètres de lui dans la pièce à côté.

« Tu travailles demain ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment à son intention.

« Il y a moyen que non pourquoi ? »

Une fois un t-shirt et un pull enfilés il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'adossa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi quelque part. »

Chris attendit la réaction de Darren qui une fois habillé et "coiffé", vint vers lui.

« Où ça ? » L'interrogea-t-il avec son grand sourire.

« Tu verras. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ce que je crois...? » Grimaça Darren.

« Dare je refuse de ne pas le fêter. »

Il était rare que Darren fasse son difficile ou refuse une occasion de fêter quelque chose, donc il avait du mal à comprendre qu'il refuse celle-ci.

« J'ai pas envie de me sentir encore plus vieux que je ne le suis déjà. Putain ça me déprime rien que d'y penser. »

Chris gloussa et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Tu resteras un vieux sexy c'est déjà ça. » Se moqua-t-il provoquant une moue sur le visage du second qui se rapprocha de lui.

« On ne peut pas faire comme si mon âge s'était arrêté il y a un an ? »

« Tu ne vas avoir que 26 ans ce n'est pas la mort. »

Il était assez exaspéré en réalité de sa réaction, on lui avait parlé du cap des 30 ans, 40, 50 mais pas celui des 26 ans !

« J'ai plus d'un quart de siècle ! Autrement dit un tiers de ma vie active avant d'être un vieux gâteux dans une maison de retraite, sérieux Chris t'imagines pas à quel point c'est déprimant ! »

« Assieds-toi. »

Chris tapota le matelas à côté de lui pour lui indiquer où poser ses petites fesses. Darren s'installa sur le bord du lit, un air de chien battu sur son visage, baissant la tête tristement jusqu'à ce que la main de Chris se pose sur la sienne.

« Ce n'est qu'un âge Dare.. Ça ne fait pas de toi ce que tu es pour autant. »

« Je sais.. C'est con mais, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien accompli comparé à... »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et rencontra le regard de Chris. Il avait honte de ce qu'il disait, il se sentait lamentable, mais il était le seul à qui il pouvait confier ce genre de chose.

« Comparé à ? » Demanda difficilement Chris, ayant peur de la réponse.

Darren entrelaça ses doigts à la main du plus jeune posée sur la sienne et reprit.

« Je ne te reproche pas t'as réussite ok ? Juste je ne me sens pas à la hauteur, je suis nase à coté de toi, je n'ai même pas été capable de réussir une audition de merde il y a trois mois. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu - »

« N'essaye pas de me contredire ! » S'énerva finalement Darren faisant sursauter Chris.

Chris hésita à effectuer son geste devant la colère du second, puis inspira courageusement, avant de poser sa main libre sur la joue de Darren qui soupira à ce contact.

« Regarde-moi. » Lui ordonna-t-il, attirant son regard dans le sien. « Ce que moi j'ai fait est une chose, ne crois pas que j'ai gagné pour autant, je suis encore loin de ce que je veux réellement, et on ne peut pas comparer, on a pris deux directions différentes. »

Darren était toujours surpris par les propos que pouvait parfois avoir le plus jeune. Il semblait si fragile et brisé qu'il était pris de court à chaque fois qu'il se montrait finalement plus fort que lui.

« Et tu n'es pas nase .. »

La main contre sa joue lui caressa tendrement sa peau encore humide avant que son petit ami ne reprenne.

« T'as simplement choisi un milieu difficile, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'y arriveras pas, je suis persuadé que si. »

« Chris... »

« Fais-moi simplement confiance. »

Les yeux bleus si francs et purs du plus jeune transperçaient les siens, il se sentait hypnotisé par ce regard auquel il ne pouvait échapper, le mot confiance lui pinça le coeur douloureusement.

« Comment est ce que tu peux en être si sûr ? » Répliqua Darren d'une voix brisée.

« T'es magique Dare.. Je crois en toi et je ne suis pas le seul. » Un sourire chaleureux ornait le visage de Chris, ses yeux pétillants, contaminant finalement le brun qui se laissa sourire à son tour.

Chris rapprocha son visage du sien et avant qu'il ne puisse l'embrasser Darren murmura contre ses lèvres un « Merci.. » après quoi la bouche du plus jeune entoura la sienne tendrement. Darren alla placer ses mains dans son dos pour le sentir autant qu'il en avait besoin, il aimait sa façon de l'embrasser, c'était toujours doux et sucré, ainsi que l'odeur de son parfum fruité, le timbre de sa voix, l'innocence de ses yeux clairs, sa peau délicate, son corps frêle qui le rendait fou.. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il deviendrait à présent sans lui, il se sentait si bien à ses côtés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin c'est un Chris surexcité qui se leva, au contraire de Darren qui ne voulait pas sortir du lit.

« Allé papi, debout. » Se moqua le plus jeune qui alla lui arracher la couette pour qu'il daigne se lever.

Darren grogna et sortit du lit lentement avant de traîner jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il s'avachit pour reprendre son sommeil.

Chris ne savait plus comment agir avec lui, il avait essayé la manière douce, il allait devoir employer les grands moyens à présent. Il s'approcha du canapé et se pencha vers le brun qui ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer son visage.

« Je ne sortirai pas aujourd'hui, c'est un putain de jour de malheur ! »

« Dare, j'étais d'accord pour : pas de cadeaux emballés dans du papier avec des ours, ainsi que pour l'énonciation du nombre - »

« Ne le dis pas ! » L'interrompit Darren.

« Ok .. Bref, mais tu vas venir avec moi aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît... » Le supplia-t-il tout en rapprochant son visage du sien et passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Pour aller où ? »

Il luttait contre la tentation de l'embrasser, car il savait qu'une fois qu'il y aurait goûté, Chris en ferait ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu le sauras si tu viens. »

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Darren, il fixa un moment ses yeux mordorés dans lesquels il pouvait déceler l'étincelle de désir et sourit.

« J'ai envie de te faire plaisir aujourd'hui.. » Souffla-t-il avant de frôler sa bouche chaudement.

Que ce soit le ton plein de sous-entendu, sa voix sexy, ses yeux envoûtant ou ses lèvres qu'il désirait ardemment Darren faillit et se souleva légèrement, mais assez pour presser sa bouche contre celle de Chris sans ménagement. Il l'entendit murmurer de plaisir à la chaleur de sa bouche, les vibrassions se propageant dans tout son corps et sans réfléchir il l'attrapa fermement pour le faire glisser sur lui.

Chris laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de s'installer plus confortablement au-dessus de Darren, allongé sur le sofa, et de replonger pour un autre baiser.

« Tu sais qu'on est censé aller se préparer » rit le châtain, sa phrase entrecoupée par des baisers.

Il s'éloigna progressivement de lui, sa bouche effleurant celle de Darren qui le fixait d'un regard affamé et vif. Assis sur l'entre-jambes du brun, il laissa glisser ses mains sur son torse et le regarda tout en se mordant la lèvre avant de détourner les yeux brusquement et de se relever.

Darren le regarda s'extirper du canapé sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit à sa dose habituelle de câlin il était bien là où il était, profitant tranquillement de son petit ami quel était le problème à part que ..

« On va être en retard alors va te préparer. » Dit calmement Chris tout en reprenant le chemin de la chambre.

« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, on est censé faire ce que je veux, et je veux que tu reste sur moi et te toucher, t'embrasser toute la journée ! » Bouda le brun, n'ayant pas bougé du canapé, attendant que l'autre garçon daigne continuer là où ils s'étaient brusquement arrêtés.

Chris se tourna vers lui un sourcil levé et un rire grinçant se fit entendre.

« C'est ton anniversaire quand ça t'arrange. »

Il n'eut le droit à rien de plus, Chris était déjà parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et il soupira longuement avant de trouver la force pour partir se préparer également.

* * *

Finalement Chris avait bel et bien réussi à l'emmener avec lui, Darren se contentait de le suivre silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur la 8ème avenue et qu'il commence à se poser sérieusement des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout la Chris ? Tu t'es paumé ? » L'interrogea le brun avec méfiance tout en regardant les gratte-ciel autour de lui.

L'autre garçon se contenta de rire et continua sa route jusqu'à un énorme bâtiment sur lequel Darren put lire " The New York Time " en grosses lettres.

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit leur destination, enfin, avant que Chris ne le dirige jusqu'aux portes.

« Tu m'amènes à ton boulot ? »

Darren le regardait les yeux écarquillés, il savait que pour Chris son travail était tout ce qui comptait et il était en train de lui donner l'opportunité de s'y intégrer, de découvrir ce qu'il aimait. Il resta figé sur place, il avait envie de sauter partout mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire honte alors il resta sur place, contenant sa joie.

« Allé viens. »

Chris lui prit le poignet et le dirigea avec lui vers le bâtiment.

Une fois Darren enregistré et portant son badge visiteur ils prirent la route des bureaux.

« Dare la prochaine fois quand on te demande ta date de naissance, dis là ok ? »

« Mais putain à quoi ça leur sert ! »

Ils attendaient l'ascenseur, après que le brun ait encore fait des siennes au moment de s'enregistrer, sa venue risquait de ne pas passer inaperçue.

« T'essaye de bien te tenir d'accord ? » Le supplia Chris tout en lui lissant les plis de son t-shirt et son gilet pour qu'il soit présentable.

« Je vais voir tous tes collègues ? » Il sourit devant le regard apeuré du plus jeune « Et tes supérieurs ? »

« Ok c'est bon je stress. »

Darren éclata de rire et lui caressa brièvement le bras juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

« On va passer dans l'open space pour que je récupère un dossier, donc.. » Chris fit une pause et regarda Darren un moment tandis que les chiffres défilaient à une vitesse bien trop rapide. « Ne te fais pas remarquer s'il te plait. »

« Sinon ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pose de questions. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage auquel Chris travaillait tous les jours, de 8:00 à 19:30

Ils firent quelques pas avant d'arriver à l'open space, Chris prit une grande inspiration et fit signe à Darren de venir avec lui. Beaucoup de regard s'arrêtèrent sur leur passage, certaines femmes regardant avec insistance son petit ami, il se contenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas dire ou faire quoi que ce soit et une fois devant son bureau il soupira de soulagement.

« C'est immense ici. » S'étonna Darren qui zieutait chaque recoin.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude. »

Le brun regarda le petit écriteau sur lequel il pouvait lire " Christopher Colfer " et sourit fière de son petit ami, il aimait le voir dans cet élément, il semblait sûr de lui et tellement professionnel.

« Où est-ce que je l'ai mis... » Murmura pour lui-même le châtain alors qu'il farfouillait sous les dossiers posés sur son bureau.

Darren se plaça derrière lui, posa ses mains sur sa taille et souffla à son oreille. « Ça te rend encore plus sexy de bosser ici. »

Chris tressaillit au souffle dans son cou et se retourna brusquement vers lui avant de chuchoter tout en le tuant du regard « Arrête, pas ici Dare. »

« Pourquoi ? Je te fais trop d'effet ? »

« Pas du tout. » Gloussa-t-il alors que le second le dévorait des yeux et se collait contre lui.

« Colfer on vous attend au 32ème. » Cracha son supérieur, Jason Conor alors qu'il passait à coté de lui, le faisait sursauter et se décaler instantanément de Darren.

« D'accord. » Il prit ses affaires et fit signe à Darren de le suivre. « Bien se tenir Dare, bien se tenir ! » Marmonna-t-il à son intention tout en continuant de marcher, le faisant sourire.

Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que Conor ne prenne pas l'ascenseur avec eux, mais malheureusement il attendait devant les portes et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Chris qui se rapprochait.

Repéré.

« Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est un connard ce type ? »

Darren posa sa question tout en fixant l'homme avec mépris et Chris lui donna un léger coup pour qu'il arrête.

« Parce que c'en est un. »

Conor se retourna vers eux et Chris toussota nerveusement tout en regardant ses pieds, les avait il entendu ?

Le "ding" de l'ascenseur retentit et ils entrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur, rejoignant quelques employés.

Darren regarda autour de lui, tous étaient habillés en conséquence, certain en costard, d'autre élégamment, tout comme Chris, lui par contre se sentait comme une tache de chocolat sur un t shirt blanc.. Habillé d'un jeans usé, son t shirt Michigan, un gilet gris et ses converses.

« Chris.. » Il tira sur sa chemise pour qu'il se tourne vers lui. « Je me sens pas à ma place là.. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« Non sérieux, je suis comme un putain de canard. »

Chris pouffa de rire et Conor se tourna vers eux avec un regard froid.

« Tu savais qu'on a plus de risques de mourir dans un ascenseur que d'un accident de voiture ? » Reprit le brun ignorant les regards de l'homme devant eux, qui malgré leurs efforts de parler à voix basse semblait tout écouter.

« Aurais-tu peur ? » Le provoqua Chris avec un léger sourire.

« Non, mais ça coupe le fantasme de rester coincer ici pendant des heures avec toi. » Lâcha Darren tout en se rapprochant de lui ajouté de son sourire taquin.

Chris gloussa de nouveau et cacha ses yeux honteusement, il était certain qu'au moins trois personnes pouvaient les entendre, Conor, la femme juste à coté de Darren qui était focalisée sur son téléphone portable et l'homme d'un âge avancé à coté de lui qui leur lançait quelques regards curieux.

« Dare.. » Reprit il sa voix encore plus basse.

« Ouais ? »

« Tais-toi maintenant. » Rit-il doucement.

Etant arrêtés à presque chaque étage le temps semblait tellement long, il n'avait pas fini d'étaler la bêtise de son petit ami à ses collègues.

Conor descendit à l'étage 25 et expliqua brièvement à Chris qu'il les retrouverait lui et sa chef plus tard. Il acquiesça et à peine les portes s'étant refermées Darren reprit.

« Il en reste encore combien ? »

« Sept. »

« Tu crois que - »

Il fut interrompu par le regard insistant de Chris et conclut sa phrase par un « Ok je me tais. » qui fit rire une femme devant eux. C'était officiel, on les avait entendu.

A l'étage suivant l'ascenseur se vida complètement, les laissant enfin libres, au grand bonheur des deux garçons, mais pour des raisons bien différentes.

« Ah enfin ! » S'écria Darren qui ne supportait plus de parler à voix basse.

Chris croisa les bras et l'accusa du regard.

« Quoi ? »

« T'étais obligé de raconter toutes ces conneries ? Je te rappelle que je travaille ici. » Râla-t-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Darren le regarda avec amusement et répondit d'une voix blasée et provocante qui fit rougir le second. « Arrête je sais que t'aimes ça. »

« .. N'importe quoi ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui ! »

Un sourire débordant de désir prit place sur le visage de Darren et il se plaça devant Chris contre le fond de la cabine avant de l'emprisonner entre ses bras, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant la joue du plus jeune.

« Je te regarde norma - » Sa voix se coupa dans sa gorge lorsque Darren embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire et il suffoqua. « - lement... » Il tenta d'inspirer autant d'air que possible mais il n'y arrivait pas, la bouche se dirigeant dans son cou lui coupait le souffle. « Dare t'es cinglé, pas ici... »

« Je n'ai pas eu ma dose. »

Les yeux de Chris commencèrent à se fermer sous le contact exquis qu'il ressentait, la chaleur dans son cou se propageant dans tout son corps jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Darren avait un effet des plus nocifs sur lui, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui dise d'arrêter, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Ses mains allèrent se plaquer dans le dos musclé du brun lorsqu'il détacha sa bouche de son cou pour la placer devant la sienne et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Chris prit les devants et l'embrassa avidement. Il regrettait déjà cette journée, mais il le voulait en permanence, Darren était trop beau, trop attirant et sexy pour qu'il puisse y résister, il glissa l'une de ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque où il l'attrapa pour le rapprocher encore plus de son visage.

« C'est mal Chris. » Se moqua Darren quand il lui libéra ses lèvres.

« La ferme.. »

Il le dévisagea, ses yeux sévères et pourtant déjà brumeux par le désir, ses joues rougies par la honte et il le tira une nouvelle fois contre lui pour l'embrasser intensément. Leurs bouches bougèrent avec force, comme s'ils voulaient en sentir le maximum possible, la respiration du plus jeune rapide et chaude, augmentant que davantage l'excitation du second qui devenait complètement fou. Les murmures qu'émit Darren aux baisers du plus jeune ainsi qu'à son corps se pressant contre le sien lui firent perdre la tête et un léger gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Chris qui se sentait perdre pied. Il fut finalement rappelé à la réalité au son de l'ascenseur s'arrêtant à leur étage et éloigna précipitamment ses lèvres des siennes.

Ils se séparèrent instantanément et il arrangea l'état lamentable de sa chemise froissée pour dissimuler sa gêne devant les personnes entrant. L'avaient ils deviné ? Non, bien sûr que non, n'est ce pas ?

Ils sortirent et Chris tua une nouvelle fois le brun du regard qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Plus jamais l'ascenseur avec toi... »

« C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi sauvagement, pervers. » Rit Darren tout en lui pinçant doucement le ventre le faisait se tortiller.

Darren ne connaissait toujours pas la raison de sa venue ici, en vérité il avait même oublié qu'il était là, trop occupé à taquiner son petit ami. Ils passèrent devant des portes sur lesquelles il pouvait lire " réglages " ou encore " enregistrement " jusqu'à une double porte, dont une seule était ouverte. Darren entendait un nombre de personnes relativement important parler à l'intérieur et remarquant le petit sourire du second, il en conclut qu'il allait bientôt connaitre la raison de sa présence.

« Ah, Chris vous voila ! » Les interpella une femme très élégante lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Chris s'approcha d'elle pour lui serrer la main et Darren reconnu au nom qu'il employa qui elle était.

A présent il pouvait mettre un visage sur la personne qui passait autant de temps, si ce n'est plus que lui, avec son petit ami.

Elle se tourna vers Darren, son regard le questionnant et dit.

« Vous devez être - »

« Darren. » Répondit-il avec son grand sourire.

« J'étais curieuse de faire votre connaissance, Chris a vraiment insisté pour que vous puissiez venir. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Se surprit le brun tout en jetant un regard insistant à Chris.

« Non pas du tout. » Marmonna ce dernier, gêné de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. » Reprit Alison indiquant aux deux garçons où s'asseoir.

Plusieurs rangés de sièges étaient disposées, face à deux fauteuils sur une petite estrade, devant un faux décor sur lequel " TNYT " était écrit à plusieurs endroits. Des cameraman étaient installés sur les côtés, la plupart des autres personnes installées sur les chaises disposaient de tablettes tactiles, ou support papier. Il regarda Chris avec interrogation, que faisait il là ?

Darren s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi l'avait il amené avec lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse entreprendre de poser sa question, l'autre garçon lui indiqua la porte qui s'ouvrit et il vit rentrer plusieurs personnes avant une femme qu'il reconnut instantanément.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Chris et lui attrapa le tissu de sa chemise pour tirer dessus dans le but d'attirer son attention.

« Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, c'est elle ! » Chuchota-t-il tout en sautillant sur sa chaise faisant rire le second.

« Oui Dare c'est elle. »

« Je crois que je vais mourir ! »

« Évite que je ne me sois pas donné ce mal pour rien. » Se moqua le plus jeune devant l'attitude enfantine du second.

Joanne Rowling, plus connue sous le pseudonyme J. K. Rowling était installée sur l'un des deux fauteuils face à l'un des plus grands reporter du New York Times, pour la présentation de son dernier livre sorti depuis peu. Lorsque Chris avait appris sa venue il avait tout de suite pensé à la réaction qu'aurait Darren si un jour il pouvait la voir en chair et en os et il était satisfait. Le brun la fixait un regard émerveillé, sa main resserrée autour de celle de Chris, comme s'il cherchait à lui emprunter sa force pour ne pas faillir.

L'interview débuta et pas une fois Darren ne dévia son regard, il ne ratait pas une miette de ce qu'il voyait, de son côté Chris appliqué à son travail. Finalement, sortir même le jour de ses 26 ans n'était pas si horrible que ça.

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard l'interview se termina, chacun repartit à ses occupations et alors que Chris se relevait Darren se tourna vers lui tristement.

« C'est déjà fini ? »

Le plus jeune lui sourit amusé et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de l'auteur que son petit ami vénérait. « Va donc la voir avant qu'elle s'en aille. »

Les yeux mordorés du brun s'ouvrirent comme jamais et il se précipita pour se lever le plus rapidement possible avant de reprendre la contenance nécessaire avant de se diriger vers elle. Comme lui avait signalé Alison la veille, c'était l'un des avantages de leur métier et tant qu'il pouvait en faire profiter Darren c'était le principal.

Il le vit s'adresser timidement à elle, sous le regard de son agent ainsi que certains journalistes qui cherchaient désespérément son attention pour d'autres questions mais rien ni personne ne résistaient au regard de cocker de Darren. Chris remarqua à quel point il faisait craquer absolument tout le monde, Darren avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait unique et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder amoureusement celui qui était devenu un véritable moulin à paroles devant l'un des auteurs les plus connus au monde. Face à l'expression enjouée de son visage il en conclut qu'il avait réussi sa mission, faire de cette journée que Darren redoutait, une dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie comme étant un bon souvenir.

* * *

« Tu te rends compte que je lui ais parlé ? Elle ma parlé aussi ! On s'est parlé ! »

C'était le discours qu'entretenait Darren depuis le 32ème étage jusqu'au bureau de Chris, suivi des escaliers ( plus d'ascenseur pour Darren ) ainsi que l'accueil et finalement la rue.

« Oui Dare vous vous êtes parlé et elle t'a dit que tu étais adorable. » Répéta le plus jeune pour la dixième fois tout en marchant les mains dans les poches de son manteau à coté de son petit ami qui parlait vite et fort.

« Ouais elle me l'a dit ! »

Chris rit de bon coeur, il était aussi heureux que lui de le voir si comblé. De son côté Darren était encore plus amoureux de lui si c'était réellement possible, comment pouvait-il toujours le surprendre ? Il était le premier à faire une telle chose pour lui. Son coeur palpitait dans sa poitrine, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt, s'ajoutant à ce sentiment si intense qu'il éprouvait en voyant celui qui avait rendu tout ceci possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? » L'interrogea Chris naïvement, loin d'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir son petit ami à l'instant.

Darren s'arrêta de marcher à coté de lui et le fixa sans un mot, une expression presque triste sur son visage qui finalement interpella Chris. Avait il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Reprit-il inquiet tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux lire à travers lui.

Le brun baissa les yeux et se rapprocha de lui lentement. Sans avoir le temps de réagir ou dire, faire quoi que ce soit, Darren embrassa Chris tendrement, doucement et pourtant si intensément. Il pouvait ressentir à son tour toutes ces émotions qui avaient traversé le brun, elles se propageaient à travers lui, le bousculant sans ménagement. Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour se maintenir à lui, savourant au maximum le contact de leur baiser, devant le bâtiment du New York Times, dans la foule qui ornait constamment le trottoir, loin de toute cette réalité.

« Merci. » Chuchota le brun tout en lui souriant tendrement, contaminant Chris à son tour.

La bouche du plus jeune vint alors embrasser sa joue et sa main attrapa la sienne. Une longue après midi s'offrait à eux et ils allaient la passer aussi simplement que possible, comme les aimait Darren.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à visiter les rues de New York, se promenant simplement, profitant du soleil qui habitait le ciel malgré le froid. A la nuit tombée, ils finirent par traverser une partie de central park dans le but de rejoindre la 5e avenue pour prendre un taxi.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait passer la nuit ici ? » Demanda Darren rêveusement tout en marchant sur la grande allée entourée d'arbres.

« Sur ce coup je ne te suis pas. » Rit le plus jeune en se demandant ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de l'autre garçon parfois.

« Genre camping sauvage. »

« Très sauvage dans New York c'est vrai. » Surenchérit Chris provoquant un air boudeur chez le second.

Darren s'avança et se plaça devant lui pour le faire s'arrêter.

« T'aimerais pas qu'un jour on parte à l'aventure ? »

Chris pouffa de rire alors que le plus vieux lui prenait ses mains, les faisant balancer entre leurs corps maintenant trop proches.

« Vivre ici en est déjà une, qui plus est avec toi ! »

« Je dois le prendre comment ça ? » Se vexa Darren tout en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

« Comme tu le sens. »

Chris se décala et reprit la route en direction de la 5e avenue. Il avança quelques mètres et ne voyant pas Darren le suivre il s'arrêta tout en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers lui. Le brun n'avait pas bougé, croisant simplement les bras et boudant comme un enfant. Chris ressortit sa main de la poche de son manteau et la tendit vers lui. Ce geste eut pour résultat un énorme sourire sur le visage du plus vieux qui s'empressa de le rejoindre et attrapa la main tendue, qu'il tint chaleureusement.

« Tu te rappelles quand on a parlé de Miami ? » Reprit Darren après avoir tourné sa langue trois fois dans sa bouche avant d'oser libérer ces mots.

Il sentit la main de Chris se tendre dans la sienne et l'entendit s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je crois.. »

Sa voix était soudainement faible et brisée, il savait pertinemment que Chris n'était pas à l'aise avec ce qui concernait sa famille, il avait déjà fait un effort phénoménal en acceptant de passer du temps avec son frère.

« J'aimerais y aller. » Commença Darren, guettant la réaction du second qui marchait à présent tout en regardant ses pieds faire craquer les graviers à chaque pas. « Avec toi. » Finit-il tout en le dévisageant, attendant qu'il daigne le regarder à son tour.

Chris releva finalement les yeux vers le vide, expirant l'air qui commençait à l'étouffer et se tourna lentement vers lui sans un mot.

Darren ne pouvait pas supporter un "non" de sa part alors avant qu'il ne puisse le faire il reprit la parole pour essayer tant bien que mal de le persuader. « On y resterait pas longtemps, juste quelques jours, ça nous ferait des vacances non ? Puis ça s'est bien passé avec mon frère, donc pourquoi pas mes parents ? »

« Je.. » Débuta Chris avant d'être interrompu.

« T'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse maintenant, juste.. Réfléchis y, ok ? »

Un silence prit place pendant lequel Chris semblait réfléchir, l'expression de son visage n'était clairement pas celle que Darren préférait, elle en disait tellement sur ses peurs.

« Ok. » Souffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Darren soupira de soulagement de ne pas avoir eu à encaisser un refus catégorique et changea de sujet.

« Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part ? »

Le plus jeune se réjouit de la légèreté du nouveau sujet de conversation qui lui retirait toute la pression accumulée précédemment.

« Tu choisis, je te suis. »

Le brun se mit à sourire bêtement et le regarda un sourcil levé. « Vraiment ce que je veux ? »

Chris acquiesça regrettant d'avance.

* * *

« C'est drôle j'ai toujours pensé que t'étais du genre hotdog moutarde. »

Finalement Darren avait bel et bien choisi ce qui ferait office de dîner d'anniversaire, peut-être que finalement pour lui c'en était un.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on qualifiait les gens par rapport à la sauce de leur hotdog. » Dit Chris tout en regardant le plus vieux amusé.

« Tu ignores beaucoup de choses jeune padawan. »

Darren mordit dans son sandwich tandis que Chris s'arrêta à la moitié avant de le ranger dans le sac en papier, continuant de marcher.

Il était satisfait de cette journée, il était presque sûr que Darren était heureux, il avait aimé son sourire quelques heures plus tôt. Il se remémora l'expression de son visage, se perdant dans ses pensées et fut sorti de sa transe par le contact de la main de ce dernier dans le bas de son dos.

« T'as l'air ailleurs, tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« On peut rentrer ? » Il répondit à sa question par une autre, sans vraiment y réfléchir, mais il avait besoin de se retrouver chez lui avec son Darren et finir cette journée, ou alors la petite sensation dans son ventre avait pris le dessus sur le reste.

Chris détourna rapidement les yeux et les riva dans le vide, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il pensait, ni ce qu'il regardait. Il se sentait juste étrange, quelque chose en lui était inhabituel, une sensation dans son bas-ventre et sa poitrine le submergeait, c'était chaud, doux et pourtant si douloureux à la fois.

Il posa son regard de nouveau sur Darren, machinalement et tenta de repousser ce sentiment mais sans résultat. Le brun rencontra les yeux bleus du plus jeune, il se sentit fondre devant le désir qui s'en dégageait et se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son envie qui le bouleversait.

« Ouais, rentrons. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque faisant sourire le second qui partageait apparemment ses pensées.

Darren héla un taxi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la 5e avenue. Il ouvrit la portière pour Chris tel un gentleman, le faisant sourire et s'assit à coté de lui à l'arrière. Il bougeait ses jambes nerveusement tout en tapotant sur ses genoux. Chris le regarda avec un sourire taquin et s'approcha de lui avant de murmurer à son oreille.

« Relax Dare. »

Le brun se tourna vers lui et rit, s'il savait ce qui lui passait par la tête il serait certainement bien plus impatient que lui. Cependant à en voir la lueur dans son regard pâmé, il ne devait pas en être très loin non plus.

Il entendit depuis l'arrière une musique à la radio et sursauta sur place, faisant peur au passage au châtain. Le chauffeur augmenta le son apparemment aimant aussi cette chanson et le brun se dandina sur son siège à l'arrière faisant éclater de rire Chris qui était incapable de le regarder sérieusement.

Il se mit à chanter par-dessus la musique, bougeant exagérément amusant davantage le plus jeune qui ne pouvait même pas se moquer de lui sa voix coupée par les rires.

« _Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight _» Chanta-il prenant son poing pour un micro, plongeant ses grands yeux mordorés dans ceux de l'autre garçon._  
_

C'était l'une des choses que Chris aimait le plus chez son petit ami, en toutes circonstances il restait fidèle à lui-même, rien ne pouvait l'influencer.

Une fois arrivés dans la rue de leur appartement ils payèrent le chauffeur et sortirent du véhicule, Chris se remettant toujours du spectacle improvisé du brun.

« Ils vont finir par lancer un avis de recherche avec ta photo. » Se moqua le plus jeune alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier en pierre.

« Tu viendras avec moi en prison ? » Le taquina Darren tout en le prenant par la taille et le collant contre lui, l'empêchant de pouvoir marcher droit.

« Je trouvais ça plus romantique de t'amener des gâteaux une fois par semaine. »

Le brun pouffa de rire et souffla contre sa joue « T'imagines, toi et moi, enfermé en permanence rien que tous les deux. »

« Oh non je n'imagine pas ! » Rit Chris tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Ils montèrent les marches en bois jusqu'à leur appartement, Darren continuant son délire permanent.

« Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît dans le fait d'être 24h/24 avec moi ? »

« Rien, je préfère simplement le confort de l'upper east side. »

« Donc sans confort tu ne voudrais plus de moi ? » Rajouta Darren sachant que sa réflexion énerverait Chris, mais il aimait tellement le taquiner.

Chris le fixa d'un air exaspéré tout en ouvrant la porte « Est ce que je suis vraiment obligé de répondre à ça ? »

« Il se peut qu'on ne soit pas toujours ici. »

Il ignora sa remarque tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement et déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée.

« Non ? » Darren le regarda avec insistance, finalement ce n'était pas qu'une raison pour le charrier comme à son habitude, il semblait plus sérieux qu'il ne voulait le paraître.

« Si tu fais référence au loyer, ça devrait aller. » Le rassura Chris tout en haussant les épaules. En vérité il essayait de se rassurer également au passage. « Il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas pour le moment. »

Darren s'installa sur le canapé nonchalamment, il n'aimait pas le sujet abordé il avait le sentiment de trahir Chris, mais il ne cessait de repousser le jour où il oserait se lancer et parler.

« Pour le moment - » Reprit le plus jeune d'un ton plus doux tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé à coté de lui « - C'est ton anniversaire et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il passa sa main dans la nuque de Darren, caressant la peau de son cou et lui sourit tendrement avant d'approcher son visage. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, savourant son sourire au contact et pressa sa bouche plus intensément tout en dirigeant son autre main sur la seconde dans sa nuque. Darren murmura de plaisir tout en profitant pleinement du baiser de son petit ami, il aimait toujours autant que ce soit Chris qui fasse le premier pas vers lui, il trouvait ça si mignon et sexy venant de lui.

« Meilleur anniversaire possible. » Chuchota-t-il tout en caressant sa peau de porcelaine. « Même celui où je me suis déguisé en jedi était pourri à côté. »

Chris gloussa en l'imaginant habillé en Obi-wan kenobi et se recula légèrement. « Il manque encore une chose pour que ce soit parfait. »

Il se leva, surprenant Darren qui pensait pouvoir l'embrasser ainsi pendant des heures et partit vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une assiette sur laquelle il pouvait voir un petit gâteau décoré d'une seule et unique bougie, la lumière de la flamme se contrastant avec l'obscurité du salon.

« Happy birthday to you mister » Chantonna Chris faisant sourire Darren qui attendait patiemment qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui.

« T'es encore plus sexy que Marilyn ! »

« Bien sûr. » Gloussa-t-il, le pire était que Darren était sérieux en disant ça.

Alors que Darren fixait la bougie avec amusement Chris reprit « Je me suis dit qu'une seule passerait mieux que 25 + 1. » Prenant garde à ne pas dire le nombre interdit.

« Une c'est très bien. »

Darren regarda la flamme un moment avant que Chris ne le sorte de ses pensées.

« Allé fait un voeu. »

Il lui sourit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de souffler l'unique bougie trônant sur le petit gâteau. L'odeur de la fumée se propagea dans la pièce et Chris prit une fourchette avant de prendre un morceau de la pâtisserie et de la mener à la bouche du brun qui l'accepta sans rechigner.

« C'était quoi ? » Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu souhaiter.

« Si je le dis ça ne se réalisera pas. » Répondit Darren avec dédain tout en reprenant un peu de gâteau.

« Je veux savoir. »

Il releva ses yeux vers Chris qui attendait une réponse, il était rare qu'il se laisse emporter par sa curiosité. Darren prit une inspiration et se lança, il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa brièvement avant de chuchoter sa réponse d'une voix douce.

« Toi. »

Les yeux bleu clair de Chris si proches des siens le transpercèrent, son souffle caressa sa bouche, sa main posée sur son bras se resserra et Darren reçut un baiser débordant de chaleur. Il n'était pas certain qu'il était encore conscient, Chris l'embrassait avec tellement de passion, ses lèvres bougeant sensuellement sur les siennes, sa respiration déjà bruyante et avant de ne perdre pied il se raccrocha à lui pour le suivre dans le désir qui les englobait. Alors qu'il appréciait la bouche de son petit ami si chaud et impatient, ce dernier se recula difficilement, son regard brumeux et admira un instant son visage.

« On va dans la chambre ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse, ses joues rougissantes.

Darren ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il lui sourit simplement et cette expression suffit au plus jeune comme confirmation. Il se leva tout en prenant la main de Darren pour le mener jusqu'à la chambre avec lui. Le coeur de Chris s'emballait dans sa poitrine, sa respiration ne cessait de se couper dans sa gorge à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte et il resserra sa poigne autour de la main du second qui pouvait sentir la pression qui s'évadait de lui. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, Chris lâcha sa prise autour du brun pour se diriger jusqu'à l'une des lampes de chevet qu'il alluma, après quoi il se tourna vers lui timidement.

Il prit une grande inspiration en voyant Darren se rapprocher de lui et un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale lorsque sa main se posa sur sa joue.

« Relax Chris. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment faisant rire le plus jeune.

Darren plaça son autre main sur sa hanche, la laissant glisser jusqu'à sa cuisse, puis la remontant jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il plaqua pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Chris suffoqua et ferma les yeux lentement au contact de son corps pressé contre celui de son amant, poussant Darren à l'embrasser de nouveau. Sans chercher à réfléchir plus longtemps il mena ses bras autour de son cou et pénétra sa langue dans la bouche du brun l'enroulant autour de la sienne lascivement.

Les bruits qu'effectuait Chris rendaient déjà le second complètement fou, il ne cessait de glisser sa main de son dos jusqu'à sa cuisse et perdit toute sa raison lorsque Chris pressa son entrejambe contre la sienne, gémissant faiblement son nom. Darren enleva alors son premier vêtement, son gilet, mais fut arrêté par les mains de Chris sur ses bras.

« Laisse-moi faire.. » Murmura-t-il tout en repoussant les mains de Darren qui le regardait avec surprise.

Chris se mordit les lèvres avant de les reposer sur celles de Darren et le tira avec lui jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit dessus, en face de lui, les mains du brun s'enfonçant dans le matelas et s'accrochant aux draps pour se retenir de s'en servir et accepta celles de Chris sur son corps. Chris posa ses mains sur le torse du brun, le caressant à travers le tissu de son t shirt, savourant les frissons qu'il pouvait sentir à la surface de sa peau et les descendit jusqu'à son ventre. Il l'embrassa plus intensément alors qu'il les glissait sous son vêtement, le ventre de son amant se contracta au contact de sa peau sur la sienne et il caressa ses muscles jusqu'à son torse.

« J'adore te déshabiller.. » Souffla Chris contre la joue de Darren qui expira bruyamment à ses paroles ainsi qu'à la chaleur de son souffle. Il repoussa la masse brûlante dans son bas-ventre et tenta de déstabiliser le plus jeune autant qu'il le faisait.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu - »

« Non. » Le coupa Chris, l'ayant fait taire avec sa bouche, la décollant l'espace d'une seconde pour prononcer son désaccord avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il captura sa taille tout en la caressant et retroussa le vêtement jusqu'aux bras de Darren, l'invitant à les lever pour lui retirer. Il le jeta à coté du lit et s'attarda à regarder le torse de son petit ami, son regard affamé le détaillant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours le premier déshabillé ? » Demanda alors Darren, un sourire taquin sur son visage.

« Parce que t'es trop sexy pour les garder plus longtemps. » Répondit Chris d'une voix faible, faisant trembler le brun incapable de tenir face à lui.

Il semblait si différent des autres fois, mené par ses envies et son excitation, Darren sentait son érection déjà présente au simple contact des mains douces de son petit ami sur lui, sa voix sexy et son regard lubrique qui le dévorait.

Ses lèvres rosées se posèrent dans le cou de Darren, embrassant sa peau hâlée, avant de laisser de petites marques rougies. Le brun lâcha le drap d'une main avant de la river dans les cheveux de Chris, l'incitant à continuer et murmurant son plaisir faiblement, l'excitant davantage. La salive de Chris se contrastait parfaitement avec la chaleur du corps de Darren, ses lèvres ne cessaient de l'effleurer, sa langue de le caresser, de son cou jusqu'à son torse, de son torse jusqu'à ses côtes, de ses côtes jusqu'à son ventre. Le chemin de baiser ne faisait que se rallonger et à chaque respiration plus forte ou gémissement Chris accentuait la pression de sa bouche contre la peau chaude de Darren, resserrant synchroniquement ses mains sur son corps.

Il s'attarda au bas de son ventre, sentant les frissons de propager du corps de Darren jusqu'à ses lèvres et remonta son visage jusqu'au sien tout en menant ses mains jusqu'à son torse.

« Dare.. Ton corps.. Mon Dieu, t'es si sexy.. » Avoua-t-il faiblement alors qu'il embrassait la zone tout près de son oreille, celle qui faisait gémir Darren en un baiser, mais la langue de Chris était si habile à cet endroit, elle était délicieuse et il relâcha sa poigne de ses cheveux châtains pour la plaquer à nouveau sur le matelas afin de se maintenir assis.

Chris sentait son érection s'intensifier à chaque petit gémissement qu'effectuait Darren sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte, perdu, submergé par le plaisir que lui procurait son petit ami.

Il le fit s'allonger, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, ses jambes s'appuyèrent sur le matelas, l'emprisonnant, ainsi que ses bras et il replongea pour un baiser encore plus intense que les précédents. Il l'embrassa éperdument, leurs langues se caressant avec empressement comme si c'était la première fois.

Chris n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer jusqu'à présent à quel point il était dingue de lui, son corps ne cessait de le provoquer à sa simple vue, Darren était son point faible. Il laissa ses mains le caresser, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il n'avait encore jamais touché ou embrassé, imprégnant chaque contact.

Il se détacha finalement de ses lèvres et se redressa l'esprit embrumé. Il admira Darren allongé sous lui, promenant son regard de son visage à son torse jusqu'à son ventre, le caressant du bout des doigts.

« La vue est intéressante ? » Darren tenta de prononcer sa phrase légèrement, mais sa voix rauque le trahit.

« Tu n'imagines même pas. » Sourit Chris tout en humidifiant ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Alors que la main de Darren se plaçait dans le dos du plus jeune il froissa sa chemise de frustration et la mena finalement à son torse dans le but de lui retirer. La bouche de Chris se retrouva de nouveau sur la sienne tandis qu'il ouvrait le premier bouton de sa chemise difficilement, ses gestes brouillés par l'excitation et l'impatience. Il finit par capituler et tira négligemment sur chaque côté du tissu, arrachant tous les boutons restant surprenant Chris qui stoppa le mouvement de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu es si impatient que ça ? » Rit-il ses mots entrecoupés par la bouche de Darren qui l'embrassait avidement.

« Putain pire que ça.. » Grogna le brun tout en lui retirant sa chemise avant de plaquer ses mains dans son dos nu.

Il dessina les courbes de son dos de ses mains puissantes, caressant sa peau, laissant glisser l'une de ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son pantalon qui faisait obstacle. Les caresses provoquèrent des vagues de chaleur dans le ventre du plus jeune qui tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas faillir, retenant les gémissements de franchir ses lèvres. Darren n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se débarrasser du vêtement et entreprit de retirer la ceinture de Chris, mordant et suçant ses lèvres pour le distraire avant de s'attaquer au bouton du pantalon.

Une fois sa mission accomplie il plaqua sa main contre l'érection du plus jeune, toujours prisonnière de son jeans, qui réagit en un gémissement bien plus fort que les autres, fermant ses yeux intensément et reprenant sa respiration contre les lèvres de Darren. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Chris se durcir davantage contre la paume de sa main, il aimait le provoquer, jouer avec son excitation et ses envies et il n'était pas prêt d'en avoir fini avec lui. Il pressa sa main une dernière fois contre son entre jambes avant de la placer ainsi que la seconde sur ses hanches pour lui retirer son pantalon qui devenait bien trop gênant.

Chris bougea pour l'aider à lui enlever et une fois le jeans entièrement retiré Darren le jeta aveuglément loin d'eux.

« Hmm.. Mille fois mieux comme ça. » Dit Darren tout en caressant les cuisses de Chris en de longs mouvements jusqu'à ses fesses.

Il savoura ses mains glissant sur les jambes du châtain qui se collait davantage à lui à chaque caresse. Il les trouvait déjà si sexy habillées, tout Chris était sexy, il était un appel à la perversion et Darren avait décidé de ne plus y résister.

En un mouvement rapide il fit basculer Chris sur le côté qui surpris par ce geste laissa un petit cri s'échapper. Darren le plaqua contre le lit afin de reprendre le dessus sur lui, Chris recula légèrement pour se replacer confortablement sur le matelas et sans attendre plus longtemps Darren saisit ses hanches, les pressant contre les siennes, arrachant un gémissement au plus jeune.

C'était tellement bon, comme à chaque fois il suffisait à Chris d'une friction pour qu'il perde totalement pied. Il se souleva pour en ressentir davantage, faisant sourire Darren qui savourait le fait qu'il en redemande et suffoqua lorsqu'il sentit les hanches du brun rouler contre les siennes.

« Dare.. » Gémit Chris qui voulait aussi le sentir contre lui, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ça faisait déjà bien trop longtemps.

« Tu es si impatient que ça ? » L'interrogea le brun tout en suçant la peau de son cou, se moquant à son tour ouvertement de lui.

« Bordel Dare.. J'en peux plus ! » S'énerva Chris sa voix coupée par ses gémissements, il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour tenter de repousser l'envie qui le torturait, offrant plus de peau à Darren qui descendit sa langue sur le long de son cou, passant sur sa pomme d'adam, savourant les vibrassions dans sa gorge lorsque Chris laissa s'échapper un autre gémissement rauque.

La chaleur se propagea dans le bas-ventre du brun devant son petit ami plus qu'excité, ses gémissements incessants, son sexe qu'il pressait contre le sien, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi chaud.

Chris prit les devants et détacha le pantalon de Darren avant que ce dernier ne finisse de l'enlever pour lui, le faisant soupirer de soulagement et de plaisir.

Sans plus attendre Chris souleva ses hanches afin de les rouler contre celles de Darren, profitant du contact de leurs érections aussi proches. Des vagues de plaisir ne cessaient de le renverser, chauffant la peau de ses joues, humidifiant son corps tout entier, augmentant le rythme de sa respiration, il le voulait tellement et depuis si longtemps.

« Dare.. Si tu savais - Depuis combien de temps.. J'ai envie de toi.. » Haleta Chris difficilement, incapable de se ressaisir.

Le coeur de Darren se retourna dans sa poitrine, il ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps que prévu, Chris le provoquait déjà beaucoup trop, il glissa sa main sur le ventre du plus jeune, jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer. Chris le fixa ses yeux brumeux, sa langue passa lentement sur ses lèvres incitant le brun à pénétrer sa main dans son sous-vêtement.

« Si longtemps ? » Le provoqua finalement Darren curieux de savoir alors qu'il commençait à le caresser lentement.

Il resserra sa poigne autour du sexe de Chris lui coupant le souffle, son corps tremblant sous ses mains. Il lui était impossible de garder ses yeux ouverts pour admirer Darren qui le masturbait aussi délicieusement qu'habituellement et pourtant il y mettait toute sa volonté mais à chaque nouvelle pression sur sa verge il déjetait sa tête en arrière étouffant son gémissement autant que possible.

« _Oui.._ » Suffoqua-t-il entre deux gémissements, menant ses mains dans le dos du brun pour se maintenir à la réalité, son esprit partant vers la défaillance.

Darren augmenta la rapidité de ses vas et viens autour du sexe du second, qui prononçait des mots aussi insensés les uns que les autres, mais ça le rendait encore plus sexy, si seulement c'était possible.

« Putain Chris t'es si dur. » Grogna Darren tout en embrassant ses lèvres entre-ouvertes par sa respiration rapide.

Un gémissement sourd et plus aigu que les autres résonna dans la chambre, Chris se cambra intensifiant la friction de son sexe dans la main du brun, enfonçant une nouvelle fois sa tête dans l'oreiller. Darren continua son geste, sa main s'attardant davantage autour de lui, cognant ses testicules. Il admira le visage humide par la sueur se propageant petit à petit sur la peau blanche de Chris et aux premières gouttes éjaculatoires contre sa main il arrêta brusquement son mouvement.

Chris geignit de frustration, pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? Il aimait tellement qu'il le touche..

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce que Darren faisait, il lui retira son boxer et reprit son sexe en main avant de mener sa bouche à son extrémité.

« Dare - » Sa voix se coupa lorsqu'il inspira brusquement, la langue de Darren s'enroula autour de son gland et il déjeta instinctivement ses hanches en avant. « Putain.. _Oui_.. »

Darren était en feu, Chris n'avait jamais été aussi fébrile, il n'avait aucune limite, pour la première fois il agissait sans réfléchir, il se laissait pleinement aller, et il en était dingue.

Il entoura son érection de sa bouche avide, la glissant sur tout le long, la douceur de sa langue caressant la verge de Chris.

« Darren.._ Encore.._! » S'exclama Chris quand le brun le suça âprement, son sexe cognant sa gorge à plusieurs reprises.

Il mena sa main dans ses boucles brunes, enfonçant ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu, l'autre agrippée à son épaule tellement fort qu'il eut presque peur de le faire saigner.

La bouche de son petit ami quitta son érection douloureuse et sa langue s'y colla de nouveau, glissant sur le long de son sexe, descendant jusqu'à ses testicules. Un gémissement entrecoupé fut émis, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, il sentit son corps se contracter et interpella Darren avant de faillir. Il était déjà si bêtement à la limite de la rupture, il se retenait en permanence de ne pas toucher Darren, il l'attirait tellement..

« Je ne tiens plus..» Gémit Chris l'arrêtant ainsi.

Darren se redressa, un regard sombre et affamé, il admira le corps faible de Chris au bord de l'orgasme et se replaça entre ses jambes, remontant jusqu'à lui.

Le torse du châtain se soulevait lourdement, sa respiration rapide et il enlaça le cou de son amant pour être sûr de ne pas faiblir.

« T'es vraiment délicieux. » Souffla Darren contre sa peau humide, son souffle paraissant glacial comparé à la chaleur de son corps.

Il retira son boxer alors qu'il se collait contre Chris, leurs peau ne formant plus qu'une et l'excitation qu'il contenait depuis un bon moment éclata en un long gémissement au contact de la fusion de leurs corps.

Il profita un instant de cette complicité qu'ils partageaient, Chris mena sa main au visage du brun, caressant son visage lentement, repoussant les boucles qui s'étaient collées sur son front et lui sourit amoureusement. Il s'appuya sur son autre main pour se soulever assez pour atteindre le visage de Darren et l'embrassa éperdument, leurs souffles se mélangeant, leurs dents cognant, leurs langues se dévorant.

Comment Chris pouvait-il l'exciter d'autant plus à chaque caresse et baiser ?

Darren pressa son érection contre celle de Chris, peau contre peau, ce contact nouveau les fit défaillirent et il suffoqua tout en cherchant à reprendre le dessus sur le plus jeune qui s'était laissé aller dans la vague de plaisir, ses yeux clos et une expression d'extase sur son visage.

Darren lui caressa les flancs, descendant sa main jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il attrapa fermement.

« Attends. » Suffoqua Chris, arrêtant le chemin qu'avaient pris les mains du plus vieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Darren avant de tendre la main vers la table de chevet, il se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir ouvrir le tiroir et en sortit des préservatifs ainsi que le lubrifiant que Chris regarda à la fois avec excitation et inquiétude.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir depuis combien de temps Darren gardait ça près d'eux, il n'était donc pas le seul à en avoir envie depuis si longtemps.

Darren prit le flacon de lubrifiant et en appliqua sur sa main sous le regard insistant du plus jeune qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il était appliqué à faire, son regard pâmé focalisé sur lui. Il replaça sa main dans le bas du dos de Chris, la descendant progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse entre ses fesses, le faisant haleter bruyamment.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de son cou, se rappelant petit à petit le contact de la main du brun en lui et avant qu'il ne réalise, Darren appuya contre son entrée. Chris se contracta lorsque Darren débuta les cercles contre le muscle pour le préparer et le pénétra d'un doigt doucement. Les bruits que fit Chris en réponse à son geste le poussèrent à commencer le rythme de vas et viens le préparant petit à petit.

C'était aussi bon que la première fois, Chris poussait instinctivement sur la main de Darren pour intensifier la pression, l'excitant davantage de le voir autant en demande. Darren se retira soudainement, le vide brûlant légèrement Chris avant de le repénétrer cette fois de deux doigts, le faisant se cambrer contre lui.

« Tu me dis si - » Commença Darren avant d'être interrompu rapidement par Chris.

« Non, continu.. »

Il n'attendit pas plus de sa part et reprit le mouvement de vas et viens, cherchant ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux avec une impatience débordante. Chris bougea ses hanches pour le sentir davantage en lui, la sensation était exquise, il eut presque honte que ça lui ait tellement manqué, mais il aimait tellement ça.

«_ Hmf.. Darren ! _» S'exclama Chris d'une voix brisée, son corps entier se soulevant pour se presser contre celui du brun.

Il appuya en quelques vas et viens contre les nerfs qui le rendaient fou, lui arrachant des cris et gémissements plus rauques et profonds les uns que les autres et sans l'avertir, il le pénétra cette fois ci plus intensément, lui provoquant une douleur plus vive que précédemment. Il bougea plus lentement, l'habituant au contact, le plaisir prenant le dessus sur la douleur, il n'en avait pas assez, il en voulait encore, il voulait Darren.

« Encore.._ J'en veux plus_ » Gémit Chris, les papillons dans son ventre se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, l'envahissant brutalement.

« T'es _tellement_ excitant. » Murmura le brun contre sa joue, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau tout en rajoutant un troisième doigt en lui.

Chris siffla de douleur et resserra ses mains dans le dos de Darren, mitigé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Darren l'embrassa alors, suçant ses lèvres avidement, tout en appuyant ses doigts contre la prostate de Chris, le faisant gémir encore une fois douloureusement.

« Dare je te veux toi.. »

Darren s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui désireux et perdu du plus jeune.

« T'en es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, son érection plus dure que jamais qui trahissait son inquiétude, appuyée contre la cuisse de Chris.

« Oui.. Je te veux maintenant. » Le supplia-t-il sa voix faible et étouffée avant de recoller sa bouche à la sienne, l'embrassant paresseusement.

Darren retira donc sa main et le vide fut encore pire que la douleur précédente, Chris tenta d'oublier la brûlure et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur le doux gout de la langue de son petit ami qui chatouillait la sienne.

Darren se souleva doucement, il attrapa la boîte et en sortit un préservatif qu'il ouvrit et dirigea vers son sexe avant d'être arrêté par Chris qui attrapa son poignet. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Il angoissa soudainement, pris par la peur.

« Je .. » Chris se pinça les lèvres timidement et reprit « Je peux le faire ? »

Les commissures des lèvres du brun se retroussèrent en un sourire et il embrassa ses lèvres brièvement avant de murmurer un « Oui. » si tendre.

Chris lui prit des mains et l'appliqua sur l'extrémité de l'érection de son amant, se retenant de déglutir devant l'excitation grandissante en lui et il le déroula sur le long de son sexe lentement, savourant sa main autour de son petit ami. Darren prit le lubrifiant et en réappliqua sur sa main afin de l'étaler sur son sexe, il se réinstalla entre les jambes du plus jeune qui dirigea sa main à son cou auquel il se raccrocha avant de le mener sur lui. Il était si stressé et impatient, ils attendaient ça depuis si longtemps, se lier l'un à l'autre de la manière la plus intense qu'il soit. Alors que l'angoisse commençait à prendre place dans son regard, Darren lui embrassa son front humide par la sueur doucement, caressant sa joue une dernière fois avant de descendre ses deux mains à ses cuisses qu'il captura.

Darren lui écarta les jambes tout en les soulevant l'invitant à les entourer autour des siennes, et il se colla davantage contre lui, faisant glisser son sexe entre les fesses de Chris, en manque du délicieux contact en lui. Il bougea contre son entrée, le provoquant autant que possible et Chris se pressa contre lui pour l'inciter à le pénétrer.

« Dare ! » Râla-t-il faisant sourire le second.

« Oui ? » Demanda le concerné tout en appuyant légèrement son sexe contre le cercle de muscle, faisant haleter Chris qui n'en pouvait plus.

« Pénètre-moi.. » le supplia-t-il tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Darren sentit l'envie exploser en lui et le pénétra plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, s'enfonçant entièrement en Chris en un long gémissement. La douleur était encore plus intense qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, elle le brûlait vivement, Darren lui embrassa ses joues, ses lèvres, se sentant coupable devant l'expression douloureuse de son visage mais elle disparut progressivement, la douleur remplacée par un plaisir extrême.

Il bougea ses hanches invitant Darren à débuter un rythme de vas et viens, qui savourait l'unique contact de son sexe dans la chaleur et l'humidité du corps de son petit ami qui se resserrait autour de lui. Il se retira lentement, tremblant de plaisir, avant de le repénétrer plus rapidement et fort que précédemment, enfonçant ses mains brutalement dans le matelas pour prendre appuie. Un cri rauque remplit l'espace, Chris oublia entièrement la douleur, le plaisir était tellement plus fort que le reste, son esprit ne cessait de tourner, il se sentait complètement perdu, c'était si bon.

Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus nombreux, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre par l'humidité qui se mélangeait, les jambes de Chris se resserrant à chaque vas et viens autour de celles de Darren, le suppliant de le pénétrer plus fort à chaque fois qu'il cognait contre sa prostate. Jamais Darren n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir, il se retenait autant qu'il le pouvait pour procurer autant voir plus de sensation à son petit ami qu'il voulait combler au maximum.

« Mon Dieu .. Chris .. T'es si bon.. » Gémit-il tout en le pénétrant aussi profondément que possible, déjetant sa tête en arrière à la fin de son mouvement, imprégnant le contact pleinement.

Chris répondit par son corps qui se cambra de nouveau contre celui de Darren, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos, il ne tenait déjà plus.

Darren caressa le torse de son amant, étalant la sueur sur ses muscles, laissant glisser sa main le long de son ventre jusqu'à son sexe qu'il empoigna fermement, faisant gémir Chris surpassé par tout ce plaisir qui lui procurait.

« Putain.. T'es tellement magnifique » Souffla Darren sentant la sensation exquise envahir son sexe à la vue de Chris nu et en extase sous le poids de son corps.

Il effectua un rythme de vas et viens sur la verge du plus jeune, s'ajoutant à celui de son sexe le pénétrant, les cris de Chris devinrent plus faibles et brisés à chaque pression, son corps tout entier se mit à trembler face à l'orgasme qui allait le submerger. Tous ses muscles devenaient douloureux et semblaient comme paralysés.

« Encore..! » Geignit-il « Dare, _plus fort_.. »

Darren se tenait comme il le pouvait sur son avant-bras qu'il sentait faiblir sous l'excitation, pénétrant plus fort Chris qui ne cessait de gémir intensément. Il aimait tellement son visage habité par le plaisir, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour libérer des bruits plus que sexy, son corps se cognant contre le sien, la sueur glissant sur sa peau et se mélangeant à la sienne, putain il était complètement accro à lui, son corps était si parfait.

Seul le bruit de leurs peau se heurtant, la main de Darren le masturbant, leurs souffles brûlants, leurs gémissements se comblant se contrastaient avec le silence de l'appartement, comment avaient-ils pu attendre tant de temps avant de s'offrir l'un à l'autre ?

« Chris ! » Grogna Darren tout en s'enfonçant encore une fois en lui, cognant contre les nerfs et plaqua sa bouche dans son cou qu'il mordit, faisant gémir que plus fort sa victime.

Chris ne tenait plus, il repoussa une dernière fois la chaleur dans son sexe mais elle le percuta plus intensément lorsqu'il sentit Darren le pénétrer jusqu'à ce que ses testicules cognent ses fesses ainsi que son pouce qui s'appuya contre son gland. Ses membres se contractèrent alors, ses mains se refermèrent davantage sur le dos du brun, la chaleur l'enflamma, ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières et en un gémissement rauque, long, si intense et sexy il jouit dans la main de Darren, le sperme glissant sur ses doigts jusqu'à son ventre.

Darren se relâcha et se perdit en lui une dernière fois, laissant le plaisir l'envahir, murmurant son nom encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix de brise quand l'orgasme le secoua.

Chris laissa tout son corps reposer lâchement sur le matelas, ses bras tombèrent nonchalamment, sa respiration lourde et fatiguée, soulevant le corps du brun reposé sur lui. Darren chercha à reprendre ses esprits, son corps semblait si lourd.. Il se retira doucement, provoquant une grimace de douleur sur le visage du plus jeune à la sensation du vide qui le brûla de nouveau.

Quelques secondes plus tard Chris sentit Darren se blottir contre lui après avoir fait le nécessaire, ses bras l'entourant chaleureusement.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il à la fois tendrement et avec une étincelle d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Il embrassa le front de Chris, s'attardant à garder ses lèvres contre sa peau, il était si heureux, son coeur battait encore si vite dans sa poitrine, il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir également celui du plus jeune contre son torse, c'était parfait.

Chris ferma les yeux, oubliant la douleur qu'il ressentirait certainement pendant des jours et expira bruyamment, soulevant son visage vers celui de Darren afin de rencontrer son regard.

« Oui.. » Murmura-t-il tout en menant sa bouche à la sienne pour un baiser plein de tendresse, tellement différent de ceux qu'ils s'étaient échangés, celui-ci était simple et doux.

Il colla son front à celui de Darren, et avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil il attrapa la couette avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et couvrit leurs corps. Darren entrelaça ses jambes à celles de Chris, le serrant toujours contre lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'endormir sur l'idée qu'il était fou amoureux de celui avec qui il venait de partager la plus belle expérience de sa vie.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Premier lemon que j'écris .. Soyez indulgent, hem ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)**

**( Petite dédicace à tous ceux qui ont été à Paris pour les avant premières et la dédicace de Chris ! Enjoy ! Ainsi qu'à Stef qui m'est d'une aide toujours aussi précieuse ! ) **

**A bientôt, Habby.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Coucou lecteurs et lectrices ! **

**Chapitre 27 le voici le voila ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour votre soutien en espérant que ce chapitre ci vous plaise, mais avant.. les review !**

**- LNC : mais de rien :) **

**- ImpossibleDontExist : Oui j'ai pris un peu de retard mais je me rattrape avec la publication de celui ci ! ENFIN oui x) Et bien finalement l'écrire m'a semblé moins difficile que je ne le pensais donc je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas été si nul que ça ^^ Merci en tous cas ! **

**- I'm a dinosaur : Pas grave ^^ Oui c'en est un, mais rien ne dit que c'est sans raison. Je prend le no comment dans le bon sens du terme ( je pense .. :x )**

**- GK : Merci beaucoup ! * se cache * Chris est plus ouvert qu'au début, mais est ce que ça durera ? A Darren de maintenir ça. Contente que tu sois amoureuse x) Ce chapitre ne sera pas forcement du rêve mais .. A voir bref ! Bisous :)**

**- mmlabr : un de tes préférés ? Je suis flattée ^^ Non le premier lemon ne pouvait définitivement pas se faire dans un ascenseur, mais pourquoi pas ! x) **

**- EverybodyWantsAbeautifulLove : Woh je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction ! Mais c'est aussi surprenant que plaisant je dois dire ! Contente d'avoir réussi mon premier défis, le lemon ! x) Pour D .. Uhm on ne sait jamais ! Autant trouvé un moyen de prendre du plaisir quand on le peut xD ! Oh tu peux toujours essayer un anniversaire comme celui là, on demandera à C de te le préparer ;) Merci en tous cas pour tes compliments ! **

**- K4 : merci choupinette ^^ **

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Je rassure la population, ça ne sera pas le seul.. ^^**

**- CKC : Thx :) Oui il fallait définitivement qu'ils le franchissent. Oui Lea est prévue pour dans pas mal de chapitres, plus d'une dizaine je dirais .. Je ne sais pas exactement vu que je n'écris pas à l'avance ^^ Pour le secret de Darren tu auras la réponse dans celui ci, bonne lecture ;)**

**- mimyllou28 : Oui le plus long je crois. En effet son supérieur est con, mais il y aura une raison à ça, et Alison se démarquerapar sa gentillesse encore une fois, elle n'a pas fini de l'aider ^^ C subira toujours le comportement de D, mais au fond, est ce que ça le dérange vraiment ? pas sûr ;) Pour la belle famille, il se peut qu'il la rencontre ! Oui premier, donc agréablement surprise de voir que je ne me suis pas si ramassée que ça :D ! Pour la carrière de D, ce sera davantage centré dessus d'ici quelques chapitres, il ne restera pas dans cette situation éternellement. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise même s'il sera moins .. " mignon " que le précédent.**

**- Stef : Les couillonneries de D sont incontournables voyons ! Il aurait mieux fait de le souhaiter plus fort xD .. Il l'a voulu, il a attendu, il l'a eu ! enfin ;) Merci encore pour ton aide et ton soutien, que ferais je sans toi *-* ! CrissColfer vaincra ! **

**Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !**

* * *

« C'est dans ces moments là, où l'on croit tout savoir sur une personne et en fait.. On réalise qu'on ne sait rien du tout. »

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres, il n'avait rien de spécial et pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Darren était seul à l'appartement, assis sur le canapé, guettant la porte d'entrée depuis une quarantaine de minutes dans l'attente qu'elle s'ouvre brusquement. Mais rien, elle ne s'ouvrait pas, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas avant une bonne heure, mais idiotement il attendait. Il n'était pas certain de pourquoi, il avait juste besoin de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras, était ce trop demander ? Mais il n'était pas là.

Il se leva finalement, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'attarda un moment à regarder la pluie tomber sur la rue plongée dans la semi pénombre.

Il en avait mare d'attendre, il passait son temps à ça, il fallait définitivement qu'il y remédie.

Après avoir passé l'heure suivante à tourner dans le salon, se vautrer sur le lit, sur le canapé, manger des gâteaux et gratter les cordes de sa guitare sans grande inspiration, le bruit qu'il attendait se fit entendre. Celui d'une porte s'ouvrant.

Il quitta sa chaise près de la fenêtre, lâchant négligemment sa guitare sur le sol en un bruit sourd et se précipita vers l'entrée.

« Hey, comment tu - » Commença Chris lui souriant avant d'être coupé par la brutalité de l'étreinte de Darren après avoir fait un seul et unique pas dans le salon « - vas.. ? »

Il ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi cet élan de tendresse, même s'il y était plus ou moins habitué, il resserra tout de même ses bras dans son dos et attendit qu'il en ait assez.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Darren respira profondément l'odeur du parfum de Chris, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait son corps mince contre le sien avant qu'il ne s'arrête de peur de l'étouffer.

« Ouais, ça va. » Répondit-il sans en être très convaincu, un léger sourire sur son visage.

Chris le fixa tristement, il n'était pas n'importe qui, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir aisément et prétendre que tout allait bien.

« Ça s'est bien passé le boulot ? » Tenta-t-il tout en retirant son manteau mouillé par la pluie.

Darren laissa un temps s'écouler, rangeant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, haussant les épaules. « Ouais, rien de spécial. »

Le plus jeune le regarda silencieusement, ses sourcils se fronçant subtilement. Il avait l'habitude que le brun lui pose toutes sorte de questions inutiles sur sa journée, ou parle pour simplement ne rien dire, mais depuis quelques jours il était silencieux, quelque chose clochait.

« Dare, t'es bizarre depuis quelque temps.. » Reprit donc Chris, inquiet par avance de sa réaction à ses propos.

Il avait passé ces derniers jours à essayer de ressasser les évènements précédents qui auraient pu agir sur le comportement du brun, il en était même arrivé à se demander si ce changement ne datait pas de la nuit de son anniversaire une semaine plus tôt, mais en vue de ses brusques élans affectifs et physiques, Chris en avait conclu que non.

L'angoisse lui tordait tout de même le ventre, elle ne le lâchait plus, il avait horreur de ça, combien de temps allait-il devoir se torturer?

Darren daigna finalement relever les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement. « Tout va bien je t'assure. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres pour confirmer sa phrase espérant que ça suffirait pour convaincre l'autre garçon.

Chris examina son visage comme pour détecter sa sincérité et finit par soupirer bruyamment avant de se blottir contre lui. Il était toujours incapable de lui parler de ses peurs concrètement, il essayait donc de lui faire confiance. Darren de son coté le connaissait par cœur, il comprenait en un geste, une expression où Chris voulait en venir, à quoi il pensait et il détestait le voir si stressé, surtout s'il en était la cause.

« Chris. » Commença le brun provoquant un murmure comme office de réponse de la part de l'autre garçon toujours calé conte lui. « Tu comptes encore t'endormir contre moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas dis le moi que je m'allonge sur le canap'. » Rit il, faisant référence à la fois cinq jours plus tôt où le plus jeune s'était laissé emporter par son sommeil lors d'un câlin en pleine après midi.

Chris se recula doucement, ouvrant ses yeux péniblement tout en le regardant contrarié. « Ok j'ai compris. » Cracha-t-il tout en se dégageant et s'éloignant de lui.

Darren le rattrapa instantanément riant devant son air vexé et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au canapé.

« J'adore quand tu me colles. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cognent contre le sofa.

« Je ne te colle pas.. »

« Il serait temps d'arrêter de te mentir. »

Il le fit soudainement basculer sous son poids, tombant lâchement sur les coussins, trop fatigué pour se plaindre ou essayer de se débattre.

Darren s'installa confortablement sur lui, se plaçant entre ses jambes, profitant du fait qu'il le repoussait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Depuis la fameuse nuit Chris était beaucoup plus réceptif, il lui arrivait même de provoquer lui même leurs moments d'égarement et Darren les savourait au maximum tant qu'il le pouvait.

Chris admira le visage de son petit ami au dessus de lui, chassant ses boucles de son front, doucement, laissant ses doigts lui caresser ses tempes puis ses joues étonnement sans barbe.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas te raser.. » Souffla alors le plus jeune, pensant l'avoir dit dans sa tête, dubitatif alors qu'il savourait le contact de la peau douce du plus vieux sous ses doigts.

« Ouais mais j'étais obligé pour - » Répondit-il rapidement avant de se reprendre et stopper net sa phrase.

Il se pinça les lèvres pour se punir de son erreur et redouta le froncement de sourcil sur le visage du second.

« Pour ? »

« Rien. » Conclut Darren, cherchant à fuir la conversation.

« Si, dis moi. » Insista Chris.

Son regard devint de plus en plus méfiant ce qui ne rassurait pas le brun qui cherchait comment se sortir de cette galère. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune et se colla contre lui avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes.

« Dare, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. » S'énerva-t-il tout en reculant son visage qui fut rapidement arrêté par son crâne cognant l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Comment ? »

« Te fous pas de moi... »

Le brun ignora sa remarque et déposa un premier baiser sur sa joue, un sourire taquin étirant davantage ses lèvres au contact du corps de Chris frissonnant sous lui.

« Alors ? » Expira Chris, tentant de paraître insensible face aux baisers que déposait son petit ami sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Tu deviens vraiment curieux. » Le taquina Darren tout en remontant ses mains de ses hanches à son ventre.

« Et toi tu m'énerves.. »

« Ça se voit. » Se moqua-t-il, sentant la bosse dans le pantalon de Chris contre son entre-jambe en réponse à ses baisers.

Il se laissa finalement aller sous le contact des lèvres de Darren, décidant qu'il reprendrait cette conversation plus tard. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer essentiellement sur lui, passa ses mains dans son dos pour s'accrocher au tissu de son pull et haleta bruyamment, laissant s'échapper le plaisir qu'il contenait.

Alors que Darren était certain à présent qu'il avait pris le dessus sur lui, la sonnerie du téléphone vint briser ses espoirs.

« - S'en fout.. » Marmonna-t-il, sa phrase entrecoupée par ses lèvres embrassant le cou de son petit ami.

Le plus jeune ne prit pas en compte sa remarque et tendit le bras jusqu'au téléphone qu'il mena à son oreille.

« Oui ? »

Ceci n'empêcha pas pour autant le brun de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, laissant ses lèvres descendre de plus en plus bas, ouvrant le premier bouton de la chemise du second pour libérer ses clavicules.

« Dare arrête ! »

« Je t'ai dit, qu'on s'en foutait. »

Chris tenta de le repousser, sa main sur le front du plus vieux, qui le fit éclater de rire.

« C'est Amy.. Elle veut te parler. »

« Occupé. » Souffla-t-il tout en continuant de déboutonner sa chemise et embrassant, suçant la peau de son torse.

Chris pouffa tout de même de rire et recolla le téléphone à son oreille. « Euh.. Il est.. » il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit « Occupé. »

Darren remonta jusqu'à son visage et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avant que Chris ne plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il daigne arrêter de l'embrasser.

« Elle veut te voir. » Lui répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils, attendant sa réponse.

« -lemen -hm - ient » Répondit-il contre la main du plus jeune qui éclata de rire avant de la retirer. « Seulement si Chris vient ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de sortir Dare ... »

Darren lui arracha le téléphone des mains et le mena à son oreille. « Chris et moi on vient, à plus. » S'exclama-t-il avant de le jeter négligemment sur la table basse et s'attaquer de nouveau aux lèvres de son petit ami.

« T'as pas raccroché débile ! » S'énerva le plus jeune, repoussant toujours l'autre garçon.

La dernière chose qu'entendit Amy avant de raccrocher fut des rires et des plaintes venant certainement de Chris, un seul mot vint alors à son esprit.. " Irrécupérable. "

* * *

Après avoir reçu par sms l'adresse d'un bar, Darren et Chris, qui avait été obligé, partirent de l'appartement.

« Je ne la sens pas cette soirée. » Prononça le brun à voix basse, une fois dans le taxi.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu qu'on sorte ? » S'énerva Chris, fatigué de l'illogique que pouvait parfois avoir son petit ami.

« Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé et qu'elle ne m'a jamais rien refusé. »

« Je vois. » Chris prit la main de Darren chaleureusement dans la sienne et reprit « En tout cas je ne suis pas d'humeur à revoir Joey avant une éternité... »

Sa remarque eut pour effet de faire pouffer de rire le second qui se tourna vers lui souriant et un sourcil levé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu lui en veux encore pour le coup du match. »

« No comment. »

Darren se rapprocha de lui et rit tout en lui embrassant la joue « Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas rattrapé le temps perdu... »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du châtain, rougissant, qui lança un regard discret au chauffeur, espérant que Darren ne ferait pas encore des siennes. Pour en être certain il détourna le regard sur l'extérieur, s'attardant sur les bâtiments et piétons éclairés par les lampadaires jusqu'à leur arrivée au coeur de Manathan.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, un bar chic, Chris déglutit avant de se tourner lentement vers Darren.

« Dare, ce n'est pas possible là.. On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de truc, je suis sûr que rien qu'y rentrer coûte la peau du cul ! »

« Allé pour une fois, c'est pas comme si on y allait tous les jours. » Il tenta de le convaincre comme il le put, il ne lui laissa pas réellement le choix, il l'entraîna avec lui à l'intérieur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trouver un argument plus convaincant que le sien.

C'était un bar tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classe, rien à voir avec ceux que Darren avait l'habitude de fréquenter, celui ci ressemblait plus à un club pour tout dire. Une ambiance chic, dans les tons rouges et gris, moderne et très jeune new yorkais. Ils cherchèrent la jeune fille du regard jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux la reconnaisse à ses longs cheveux bruns, assise à une table apparemment parlant avec quelqu'un, certainement celui que Chris redoutait.

Une fois rapprochés, ils découvrirent que ce ne serait pas Chris mais Darren le plus furieux des deux lorsque Liam se tourna vers eux en même temps qu'Amy.

« On commençait à penser que vous n'aviez pas trouvé. » Sourit la jeune fille tout en se levant pour leur faire la bise.

« Tu t'es trompé de chemin ? » Demanda Darren tout en se penchant sur le côté pour apercevoir son ennemi juré avant de n'avoir pu retenir ses mots, provocant un air gêné sur le visage du plus jeune.

« Dare ne commence pas.. » Lui chuchota-t-il tout en bougeant nerveusement, tentant de cacher son malaise.

« Amy m'a invité. » Répondit Liam avec un sourire éblouissant, tellement qu'il énerva que davantage le brun.

« T'as fait ça ? »

« Oui j'ai fait ça, bon tu t'assois ou tu comptes rester debout ? »

Amy se replaça à coté de Liam, Chris quant à lui s'assit en face de lui, attendant que Darren se joigne à eux.

« Jo' n'est pas là ? » Demanda Darren tout en prenant place à coté de son petit ami.

« Non. »

« Tu l'as troqué contre une tantouze décolorée ? » Cracha le brun tout en haussant les sourcils.

Chris à coté de lui se tortilla sur la banquette plus que mal à l'aise, il donna un léger coup de pied à Darren qui répondit par sa main sur sa cuisse.

Liam regarda un instant le plus jeune avant de river son regard sur Darren qui le fixait avec rage « Je ne suis pas là pour chercher les emmerdes, si on pouvait simplement passer une bonne soirée.. »

« Bonne idée. » Soupira Amy avant de reprendre « Puis Darren t'es clairement pas le mieux placé pour juger je pense. »

Darren et Chris froncèrent synchroniquement les sourcils, insulter l'un d'eux était tout comme les insulter tous les deux, Chris avait horreur qu'on critique Darren, surtout venant d'une fille qui les avait fait sortir tard un mardi soir.

« Tu m'explique ? »

Darren la fixa avec mépris, sa mâchoire se resserrant davantage à chaque seconde de plus écoulée à attendre.

« On voit des choses surprenantes sur la 5e avenue ! J'y travaille, t'y es déjà allé Dare ? » Sourit elle faussement le faisant se tendre instantanément.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, provocant la curiosité de Chris qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait à cette table.

« J'en sais rien je n'y vais pas. »

« Ouais, évidemment. »

Une serveuse vint vers leur table pour prendre leur commande.

« Avez-vous choisi ? » Les interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une sortie de secours ? » Demanda Chris sans réfléchir, excédé par l'attitude des trois autres.

La jeune fille rit sans vraiment comprendre sa remarque et prit la commande de leurs boissons et cocktails avant de partir.

Le téléphone de Chris se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son jeans et il saisit l'occasion pour s'éloigner au plus loin de toute cette tension meurtrière.

« Je reviens.. » Soupira-t-il avant de décrocher et s'éloigner.

Il s'installa dans un endroit calme du bar, loin du bruit, plaquant son autre main sur son oreille pour oublier le brouhaha.

[ Eh chou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'as oublié notre appel du mardi soir. ]

Amber était vraiment la seule personne qu'il avait envie d'entendre à l'instant.

« Je vis un cauchemar.. Et toi ? »

[ Oula raconte. ]

Chris s'installa contre le mur et pressa ses doigts sur ses yeux fatigués.

« Imagine-toi à une table avec D, Liam et Amy en mode folle furieuse. »

[ Amy la meuf du coté de celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ? ]

« Ouep. »

[ Enfuis toi. ]

Il rit pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bar et reprit d'un ton plus léger.

« J'aimerais, mais je dois surveiller que Dare ne commette pas un meurtre. »

[ Uhm deux mecs sexy qui se battent pour toi ce n'est pas excitant ? ]

« Du tout. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois autres et reprit « Je vais te laisser, bonne nuit A. »

[ Bon courage Chou. ]

Il raccrocha et revint vers la table d'un pas hésitant avant de se réinstaller à coté de Darren.

Ils avaient apparemment changé de sujet de conversation, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

« Alors Chris, il paraît que t'as offert un anniversaire de rêve à Dare ? » Rit Amy, apparemment calmée.

Il joua timidement avec la paille de son soda arrivé pendant son absence et haussa une épaule « Non ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

« C'était géniallissime ! » S'exclama Darren tout en penchant la tête en arrière et bougeant ses mains telle une illumination divine avant de se tourner vers Chris et de lui faire son plus grand sourire.

« Mieux que de le passer dans un club de strip-tease ou en boite je suppose. » Reprit-elle, finalement pas si calme que ça.

« Euh.. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ça.

« Ouais. » Répondit Darren à sa place, regardant la jeune fille froidement. « Am' je pourrais te parler une minute ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se leva et lui prit le bras pour la faire se lever à son tour et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au bar. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Dit-il à Chris, qui le regarda s'éloigner surpris et triste, se retrouvant finalement seul avec Liam.

« Putain à quoi tu joues ? » Cracha le brun lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des deux autres, sans crainte d'être entendu.

« Désolée.. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, Joey et moi on s'est séparé tout à l'heure.. »

« Merde.. Encore ? » Lâcha-t-il tout en faisant une grimace.

Ils s'assirent sur les hauts sièges du bar.

« Comment ça encore ? Ce n'est que la - »

« Cinquième fois. » Il haussa les sourcils et dirigea son regard un instant sur Chris et Liam apparemment en train de parler avant de les river de nouveau sur son amie tout en soupirant. Comment avait-il pu le laisser seul avec cet enfoiré ?

« Et il n'y a pas que ça. »

La voix de son amie le sortit de ses pensées.

Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et prit son air hautain. « Chris est au courant pour tes occupations extra conjugales ? »

« C'est quoi ton délire ? » Se moqua Darren, tout de même tendu.

_Et merde..._

« Je t'ai vu ce matin, tu ne crois pas que tu lui caches assez de chose comme ça ? »

« ... Tu ne sais rien et occupe toi de tes problèmes pour commencer avant de te soucier des miens. »

Elle ignora sa remarque et rajouta « Tu comptes lui dire ? »

Il aurait aimé la contredire, lui dire qu'elle se trompait, ou alors assumer et faire le fier, mais à la place il se sentit se tasser sur son siège.

« Je peux pas... » Avoua-t-il honteusement, reposant son visage contre ses deux mains.

Il se sentait si lamentable, les informations se rependaient telles une traînée de poudre, s'il ne le faisait pas, quelqu'un s'en chargerait pour lui, ne serait ce pas la pire des situations ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment il est avec toi, mais il a l'air de se démener pour te faire plaisir, fais en autant ... »

Les propos d'Amy le mettaient hors de lui, mais elle avait raison c'était indéniable, il ne pouvait pas aller contre. Pire que frustrant. Elle avait beau utiliser la manière forte, elle ne faisait ça que pour lui rendre service, il le savait mais ça ne rendait pas la critique plus facile à encaisser pour autant.

« Je flippe .. J'ai agi connement sous une impulsion et maintenant je ne sais pas comment me rattraper.. Je passe mon temps à lui mentir, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

Son regard mordoré était si triste qu'il finit par attendrir Amy qui lui prit sa main doucement pour lui donner son soutien.

« Sois franc avec lui, il comprendra. »

« Non il ne comprendra pas ! » Il haussa le ton sans se contrôler, faisant se retourner deux jeunes discutant tranquillement à côté d'eux.

Elle sursauta à son geste brusque « Ok, ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

« Je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance, j'ai mis tellement de temps à l'obtenir... »

« C'est un peu tard pour penser comme ça. »

Son coeur rata un battement à cette révélation qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer, il inspira difficilement, le stresse lui brûlant les entrailles, il se sentait si mal..

« Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ? »

« Pour ce que m'a dit Joey, oui je pense mais je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi puis plus tu attendras, pire ce sera.. T'aurais pas dû déconner Dare.. Par contre je ne comprends toujours pas la raison de ta virée de ce matin. »

Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans cette galère...

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Marmonna tristement Darren, mal à l'aise.

« Comme tu veux. »

Un silence pris place pendant lequel aucun d'eux ne sut quoi rajouter, la discussion semblait close.

« Dare - »

« Quoi ?! » Il leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant comme Chris à faire ce geste, le faisant finalement rire intérieurement.

« - Je pense qu'on devrait y retourner. »

Amy se mordit la lèvre alors que le brun se tournait pour voir Liam montrant quelque chose sur son téléphone à Chris, lui touchant le bras, le faisant rire, et tellement proche, trop proche ! Puis pourquoi Chris riait-il ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as amené ce connard ? »

Darren se leva suivi de la jeune fille.

« Il est gentil et j'avoue c'était juste pour t'embêter. »

Il la fusilla du regard et reprit soudainement une expression plus douce lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à Chris toujours en train de rire innocemment. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il avait simplement envie de profiter de l'expression heureuse sur son visage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plus ou moins bien, Darren tenta de ne pas assassiner Liam lorsqu'il osa poser sa main sur celle de Chris pour attirer son attention, il attrapa simplement celle de son petit ami violemment. Amy ne fit plus de remarques déplacées, elle semblait enfin calmée, au grand bonheur des deux garçons.

* * *

« Bordel Chris ! Quand il te touche te laisse pas faire ! »

Darren et Chris étaient à présent à l'appartement, rentrés en plein milieu de la nuit, et après plusieurs verres d'alcool le brun semblait d'humeur à hurler.

« Ne cris pas, tu vas réveiller les voisins ... » Chris tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, il n'avait pas la force de tenir une dispute après cette soirée.

« J'en ai rien à foutre des voisins, je les emmerde. »

Darren jeta son manteau sur le canapé, rivant sa colère en ce geste pour contenir sa frustration. Il semblait si furieux, il s'était retenu toute la soirée de ne pas massacrer Liam, mais une fois rentré il n'avait pas su contenir sa rage plus longtemps, et c'est Chris qui en payait les frais.

« D'accord.. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se coucher ? »

Le plus jeune avait un ton étonnement doux et calme, il prit la main de Darren chaleureusement, sa peau douce l'enveloppant et plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de le calmer comme il le pouvait.

« Vas-y tout seul. »

Le regard du châtain devint soudainement plus triste, il détourna ses yeux de ceux de Darren et prit sa seconde main dans la sienne.

« Dare... Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit quand tu étais proche de fille avant.. » Dit-il hésitant, surprenant le plus vieux qui pensait que comme à son habitude il aurait abandonné et finalement fui.

Il savait qu'il était stupide de s'énerver ainsi, après tout Chris ne faisait pas réellement quelque chose de mal, tout le problème venait de cet enfoiré de Liam. La brûlure et la pression dans son thorax étaient insupportables, la colère et l'alcool étaient le pire des mélanges et il fallait bien qu'il rejette son énervement sur quelqu'un.

« Avant. Comme tu le dis, c'était avant. » Cracha Darren tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé et arrachant ses mains de l'emprise de celles de Chris. Il soupira bruyamment et bougea ses genoux nerveusement. « Tu sais j'ai changé depuis qu'on est ensemble, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué. »

C'était vrai, il avait changé, Chris le savait, mais lui aussi.

« Si, je sais. » Dit-il tout en se rapprochant de lui.

« Si je laissais Liz être proche de moi tu le prendrais comment ? »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc, la réponse que le plus jeune semblait être sur le point de dire resta coincée dans sa gorge, il n'avait aucune remarque intelligente à faire la-dessus.

« On est d'accord. » Conclut Darren face à son silence avant de rire nerveusement, énervé et fatigué.

Il se leva brusquement, passant à coté du second sans même le regarder et partit vers la chambre.

« Dare ... » Le supplia tristement Chris sans réponse de sa part.

Il resta planté au milieu du salon, n'osant pas pénétrer dans la chambre, désemparé. L'angoisse présente depuis plusieurs jours le percuta brutalement, il était incapable de reprendre sa respiration, son souffle se coupait à chaque tentative dans sa gorge, l'étouffant. Il ferma les yeux se concentrant pour ne pas faiblir, il avait dépassé ce stade, jamais il ne se relaisserait mener par ses peurs, Darren l'avait rendu plus fort. L'air remplit finalement ses poumons, le soulageant et il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de se diriger courageusement vers la chambre.

Il y découvrit Darren, assis sur le bord du lit, sa bouche calée contre la paume de sa main, le regard dans le vide. Cette vue lui brisa le coeur, savoir qu'il était le responsable de cette expression sur son visage, comment avait-il pu lui faire du mal ?

Chris avança lentement jusqu'à lui, attirant finalement le regard de Darren sur lui et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face et hésita, il voulait parler, s'excuser mais que pouvait-il dire ?

« Pardonne-moi.. » Dit calmement Darren tout en laissant tomber ses mains nonchalamment sur ses genoux, finalement plus rapide que lui.

Ses excuses surprirent le plus jeune qui se tourna vers lui, ses yeux grands ouverts et méfiants.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, donc désolé d'avoir été un con. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Mentit Chris tout en hochant la tête lentement pour confirmer ses propos.

« Tu sais. » Reprit le brun tout en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le matelas et se tournant vers lui. « Tu n'aimes pas que les autres te touchent par peur, mais pour les mauvaises raisons. »

Le second se tendit tout de même intrigué par ce qu'il lui disait, à la fois aussi soulagé qu'il soit calmé, il détestait quand il se mettait dans cet état.

« C'est à dire ? »

« T'as peur de la violence mais tu ne te méfies pas des bonnes personnes. » Darren savait qu'il partait vers un terrain plus que glissant, mais il n'avait pas d'autres façons de lui dire. « Et ce sont les autres, qui sont réellement dangereux. Tu crois que Liam te touche en permanence sans raison ? Tu crois que moi je te touchais en permanence sans raison avant qu'on soit ensemble ? »

Chris ne comprenait pas réellement où il voulait en venir, il fronça les sourcils pour exprimer son incompréhension faisant soupirer l'autre garçon.

« C'est sa façon de t'amadouer, il espère comme ça que tu lui succomberas plus facilement et que ce connard pourra faire de toi ce qu'il veut. »

Chris le regarda d'un air incrédule, frustrant Darren.

« Donc, t'as fait en sorte de pouvoir faire de moi ce que tu voulais ? » Lâcha-t-il, un sourire apparaissant progressivement sur son visage.

Le plus vieux se laissa finalement sourire à son tour et prit son visage en coupe. « Putain c'était trop dur ..! » Rit-il avant presser sa bouche contre celle de Chris qui sentit son coeur fondre au contact.

Il espérait que cette façon de détourner le sujet était sa manière de fuir la conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise, et non pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, mais à en croire sa main tremblante contre la sienne, il avait touché un point sensible.

Chris passa ses mains dans le dos du brun, s'accrochant désespérément à lui alors qu'il laissait ses lèvres bouger en rythme avec celles de Darren, déjà perdu dans son excitation.

« Chris.. » Souffla Darren entre deux baisers, succombant déjà à la chaleur de la bouche du plus jeune.

« Uhm » Se plaignit Chris, incapable de s'arrêter.

Le brun se recula pour libérer ses lèvres, provoquant un air triste sur le visage du châtain qui le fit sourire.

_Tellement mignon..._

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit. »

« Quoi donc ? » L'interrogea-t-il encore plus frustré d'avoir été interrompu pour une question aussi évasive.

« Depuis quand. »

Darren reprit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa brièvement, laissant ses lèvres effleurer celles du plus jeune qui appelait à ce qu'elles se pressent intensément contre sa bouche.

Il ne mit pas longtemps comprendre où il voulait en venir... Il se rappela de leurs baisers brûlants, des mains de son petit ami sur lui et ... "_ « Dare.. Si tu savais - Depuis combien de temps.. J'ai envie de toi.. » _" Cette phrase le frappa, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il l'avait dit et il se recula à son tour, mettant fin au baiser avant de baisser la tête honteusement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Ignora-t-il rougissant, levant les yeux au ciel, faisant pouffer de rire le second.

« Dis le moi. »

« Hors de question. »

Darren le fit s'allonger, collant son corps contre le sien, le faisant haleter bruyamment.

« Dis le moi Chris.. S'il te plaît. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille, le faisant doublement rougir.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il le manipule ainsi ? Chris ne voulait pas céder mais il se sentait déjà défaillir, Darren avait un tel effet sur lui. La chaleur de son souffle contre son oreille se dirigea directement vers son sexe de plus en plus dur et il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter.

« Quand tu dormais encore dans le salon... » Avoua-t-il avec honte, faisant s'arrêter le brun.

« A quel moment ? »

Darren le fixait surpris.

« Quand tu dormais à moitié à poil idiot ! » S'énerva Chris avant d'attraper un petit coussin et lui frapper le crâne avec, décoiffant davantage ses cheveux bouclés, faisant éclater de rire le brun.

« En gros, deux jours après qu'on ait emménagé ensemble ! » Rit-il gênant de plus en plus Chris qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Arrête... »

Il s'était longtemps demandé à partir de quel moment Chris s'était intéressé à lui, ou était-ce parce qu'il lui avait forcé la main qu'il avait fini par lui succomber. Il était agréablement surpris de savoir qu'il occupait ses pensés depuis bien plus longtemps, son coeur semblait si chaud à cet instant, comblé par l'euphorie.

« Maintenant je suis tout à toi, alors profites en.. » Souffla Darren contre ses lèvres, pressant sa main contre le sexe de Chris qui gémit brusquement, pris de court.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et enlaça son cou, l'attirant pour un autre baiser plus intense et brûlant que les précédents, forçant l'entrée de sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures avant de se lever pour aller travailler, mais il s'en foutait, deux heures à le toucher était bien meilleures que deux heures à dormir.

* * *

Deux heures, et beaucoup trop de caresses et calins plus tard, Chris regarda le réveil affichant 6:00 avec une fatigue débordante. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Darren qui semblait commencer à s'endormir et chercha la force pour se lever.

« Reste.. » Murmura le plus vieux, tout en lui prenant la taille, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses, dans son sous-vêtement.

« Je dois allé bosser Dare. »

« T'as pas dormi, reste. »

Chris retira ses mains avec toute la volonté du monde, ne pouvant pas prendre le risque de se laisser de nouveau aller et se leva.

« A qui la faute ? »

« T'es trop beau comme ça. » L'ignora Darren, zieutant le corps de son petit ami habillé uniquement d'un boxer noir, tout en se mordant les lèvres. « Mais je te préfère encore moins habillé. »

Chris gloussa, le rouge se propageant sur ses joues et prit des vêtements dans la commode avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Tu commences à quelle heure ? » Demanda-t-il au second, avant de se retourner et voir qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

Il n'insista pas et partit se préparer, avant une longue journée.

Il passa un moment devant la glace à regarder les cernes disgracieuses sous ses yeux, ses gestes lents et lourds, il était si épuisé, il s'assoupit même quelques secondes sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il appliqua plusieurs fois de l'eau gelée sur son visage dans le but de se réveiller, sans grand résultat. Il mit deux fois plus de temps à se coiffer que d'habitude, refusant de ne pas le faire, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop horrible et abandonna sa cravate lorsqu'il rata trois fois de suite son noeud.

Chris sortit enfin de la salle de bain à 7:15 précise et s'approcha de son petit ami endormi avant de lui embrasser le front. « Je t'aime.. »

* * *

A midi Darren sortit du lit, énervé de ne pas avoir eu plus de sommeil, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus y passer la journée. Chris n'était évidemment pas là, et ne le serait pas avant 20:00 alors avant de passer une autre après midi déprimante il appela son meilleur ami pour connaitre sa version de son histoire avec Amy, ça remplacerait l'une des séries merdiques qu'il y avait le mercredi à la télé.

« Salut vieux. » Marmonna-t-il entre deux cuillères de céréales lorsque Joey décrocha.

« Tiens un revenant. » Fut la réponse qu'il eut.

« Ouais désolé j'étais occupé ces derniers temps. » S'excusa Darren, gêné par son demi-mensonge, il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui avouer que Chris refusait qu'il vienne chez eux après les avoir empêché d'avoir leur section sexe après le concert.

« Occupé par quoi tu fous rien ! »

« J'ignore ta putain de remarque. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Toi tu m'appelles soit pour soulager ta conscience soit pour savoir pourquoi je me suis séparé d'Am. » Râla Joey qui avait vu juste.

« Soit les deux. » Soupira le brun, abandonnant ses céréales, il avait clairement perdu l'appétit.

« Woh... Ok je passe te voir, à toute bro'. »

« Ok. »

Darren raccrocha et s'avachit dans le canapé, voir Joey lui ferait du bien, il avait besoin de vider son sac avant qu'il ne devienne trop lourd.

Deux heures plus tard Joey était là, mangeant les gâteaux et buvant les sodas de Darren qui ne pouvait lui reprocher vu qu'il l'avait fait venir.

« Laisse le light. » Lui ordonna-t-il tout en indiquant le cocacola « C'est à Chris. »

Joey rit d'un ton moqueur et s'installa à coté de lui devant la télévision. « Je pense que ce ne sera pas le plus important à ses yeux quand tu lui auras craché le morceau. »

« Eh, t'avais dit que tu ne me jugerais pas ! »

Darren regarda brièvement son téléphone pour y découvrir s'il avait reçu un message de son petit ami, mais rien.

« Je ne le fais pas, quoi que .. » Il s'attira un regard meurtrier du brun et reprit « Sérieux vieux qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu te serais vraiment vu faire ça ? »

« J'ai paniqué ok ? »

Il culpabilisait déjà assez comme ça, pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde enfonce le couteau dans la plaie ?

« Tu sais ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ce que t'as fait, ça ne va pas le tuer. »

« Le pire n'est pas dans les faits, mais de lui avoir menti... » Dit Darren d'un ton blasé, à la fois furieux et tellement apeuré de la réaction de Chris si ça venait jusqu'à lui.

Il était fatigué de tout ça, il souhaitait qu'une chose, revenir quelques semaines plus tôt lorsque tout allait encore bien, qu'il n'avait pas trahi sa confiance, qu'ils vivaient leur petite routine tranquille et reposante.

Ils se mirent à jouer à la x-box, rien de mieux pour défouler Darren qui se sentait exploser intérieurement. Mais la réalité le rattrapa rapidement quand son portable se mit à sonner sur la table basse.

Darren lâcha la manette, au grand désespoir de Joey qui perdit donc sa partie.

« Vieux qu'est-ce que tu fout ?! »

« C'est Chris. » Dit-il rapidement avant de décrocher et de laisser un énorme sourire prendre place sur son visage.

* * *

Chris avait passé le début de sa journée à tenter de ne pas s'endormir sur son bureau, mais même avec quatre cafés il avait fini par être emporté par le sommeil et s'était assoupi sur le clavier de son d'ordinateur. Malheureusement pour lui Conor était passé par là et avait pris un malin plaisir à le réveiller en lui cognant le crâne avec un dossier d'une bonne quarantaine de feuilles. Ajouté d'une remarque aussi blessante que celles qu'il subissait habituellement, sans oublier la trace des touches sur son front, déprimant.

A présent il était devant la machine à café, attendant le cinquième de la journée, baillant et composant le numéro de son petit ami.

L'entrain dans sa voix lui donna mal au crâne mais il l'oublia un instant pour profiter de ce petit moment avec lui.

« Salut, en pause ? » Lui demanda le brun avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler lui même.

« Ouais, je n'en peux plus ... » Suffoqua Chris, prenant son café et s'éloignant de la zone où tous les employés se retrouvaient pour discuter, se lécher les bottes et se tirer dans le dos. « Et toi ? Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

Un court silence s'installa, mais Chris ne le remarqua pas, trop fatigué pour capter quoi que ce soit.

« Euh, j'ai fini tôt, tu tiens le coup ? »

« J'en suis à mon cinquième café, je crois que ce serait plus rapide de me mettre sous perfusion.. Je passe mon temps à m'endormir, me lever pour aller en chercher un ou pour pisser, je veux rentrer... » Geignit-il désespérément.

Darren imagina parfaitement l'air adorable qu'il devait avoir en disant ça et sourit malgré qu'il savait également à quel point il devait être épuisé.

« Avoue que ça en valait la peine. » Se moqua le brun d'une voix rauque, jetant un coup d'oeil à Joey assis à coté de lui qui apparemment comprenait le sujet de la conversation.

Chris rougit à ses propos, très mauvais pour cacher ses émotions et carrément suspect aux yeux de ses collègues.

« Pas à refaire en tout cas, j'ai vraiment une tête de déterré, quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'avais moi aussi la mononucléose. »

Il entendit Darren éclater de rire, il aurait dû être frustré qu'il se moque de lui, mais au contraire son rire lui réchauffa le coeur, il en avait tellement besoin.

« Tu restes quand même sexy. » Darren reçut un coup amical de joey assis à coté de lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en moquer, mais il s'en foutait.

« M'ouais, on verra si tu dis la même chose en me voyant ce soir. » Sourit Chris entre deux gorgés de café regardant l'heure et reprit « Je vais retourner bosser avant de me refaire cogner dessus. »

« Qui est l'enfoiré qui a osé de toucher ? »

« Le même que d'habitude, allé à tout à l'heure. »

« Bon courage, je t'aime. »

Darren n'eut aucune réponse, seulement le bip de son téléphone, il le retira lentement de près de son oreille avant de regarder Joey qui le fixait avec moquerie.

Chris de son côté reprit son travail là où il l'avait laissé, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour se réveiller et se dit " plus que 3h30 !" étant censé le motiver, mais ça eut plutôt l'effet inverse au final.

* * *

4 heures et 30 minutes plus tard, il était à quelques mètres de chez lui, il était plus qu'impatient de retrouver son lit, il le vénérait ! Il s'était endormi contre un inconnu dans le métro, l'une des expériences les plus humiliantes de sa vie qu'il éviterait de raconter à Darren sous peine de recevoir des moqueries pendant des semaines. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était se blottir contre son petit ami et l'utiliser comme oreiller, car il était vraiment le plus confortable qu'il ait.

Il se dépêcha d'atteindre le porche en haut du petit escalier en pierre, pour ne pas se faire plus tremper qu'il l'était déjà et rentra dans le hall de l'immeuble. Comme toujours il était persuadé que Darren n'avait pas pensé au courrier, alors il le prit par habitude, ça l'occupait entre le rez-de-chaussée et le haut de l'escalier. Il commença à monter lentement les marches grinçantes en bois, laissant de petites empreintes humides par ses chaussures gorgées d'eau et fit défiler les lettres, publicités une par une dans ses mains. Jusqu'à ce que ...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est.. » S'interrogea-t-il à voix basse tout en reconnaissant le type de courrier qu'il tenait.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre administrative. Il la regarda tout d'abord avec incompréhension et la déplia pour en lire le contenu.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de l'escalier, relisant à nouveau. Ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux...

Chris entra dans l'appartement, il entendit Joey et Darren rire dans le salon, il déposa machinalement son manteau dans l'entrée et se dirigea dans leur direction sans un mot, le corps raide.

« Oh Chris t'es rentré, faut que je te raconte un truc ! » Rit le brun, tout en le voyant s'approcher avant de retirer son sourire en découvrant son expression. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Le plus jeune vint jusqu'à lui, d'un pas franc et lui plaqua le document contre son visage violemment.

« Commence par me raconter ça ! » S'énerva Chris, surprenant Darren qui s'empressa de prendre la lettre et la lire aussi rapidement que possible.

Il eut le sentiment de sentir son coeur exploser, il releva les yeux vers le plus jeune qui le fixait, furieux, et paniqua.

« Chris je - je peux t'expliquer - »

« Oui ! Explique-moi pourquoi depuis un mois tu ne travailles plus ! »

Joey se tassa dans le canapé pour se faire oublier, laissant son ami se sortir de cette galère.

« Je - »

« Bordel Dare ! Tu réfléchis parfois ?! Tu crois que c'était le moment ? Comment est-ce que t'as pu me cacher ça ! »

Chris parlait vite, tellement vite, qu'il crut perdre son souffle, il était tellement furieux et blessé, c'était une blague n'est ce pas ?

« Ecoute, je ne savais pas qu'on aurait des problèmes avec le loyer. » Tenta Darren tout en se levant et approcha sa main de son bras.

« Ne me touche pas. » Cracha Chris, regardant sa main avec dégoût.

« Je suis désolé, je te jure que je vais me rattraper mais ne m'en veux pas.. »

Le brun essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, mais ça ne servait désormais plus à rien.

« Je suis fatigué Dare, il te faudra plus que des excuses minables. »

« T'es toujours fatigué ! » S'énerva finalement Darren qui ne pouvait pas le laisser le rabaisser sans rien dire.

Malheureusement pour lui ce fut les mots de trop et il le réalisa que trop tard.

« Oui ! Oui Dare je suis toujours fatigué ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » Chris lui arracha la lettre des mains « Parce que comparé à toi je travaille, encore plus depuis toute cette merde qui nous est tombé dessus, je ne reste pas chez moi à ne rien foutre ! »

Il regarda à nouveau la date de fin du contrat qui s'élevait à plusieurs semaines et releva son regard sombre, si sombre et débordant de trahison, qu'il transperça le brun.

« T'es vraiment ... » Se retint le plus jeune avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

« Je suis quoi ? Vas-y dis le. »

Darren le provoquait plus qu'il n'aurait dû, mais il était tellement fatigué de tout ça, il s'était torturé trop longtemps.

« T'es vraiment CON ! » S'écria Chris, levant les yeux au ciel.

Darren le fixa avec stupeur, entendre ces mots de la bouche de Chris était bel et bien la chose la plus horrible qu'on lui ait dit.

Joey toujours témoin de la scène tenta d'aider son ami, mauvaise idée.

« Chris calme toi, il a essayé de se rattraper, il a même postulé pour un - »

« Ta gueule Jo. » Suffoqua Darren remarquant l'aura meurtrière qui s'évadait du plus jeune.

« Un quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en les regardant avec mépris, il était prêt à tout entendre maintenant.

« Dis-lui. » Souffla Joey à Darren qui plaquait sa main contre ses yeux, il était définitivement mort.

« Putain... » Darren baissa sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, il était incapable de lui dire.

« Un club. » Répondit Joey à sa place « S'il s'en foutait il ne se serait pas rabaissé à ça. »

A cet instant, l'élément plus que perturbateur comprit son erreur, avouer ceci à Chris était la pire des idées, ça ne l'avait pas rassuré au contraire.

« QUOI ?! » S'écria-t-il sa voix partant dans les aigus, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts et sa bouche mi-close par la consternation.

« Je n'y ais pas travaillé, j'ai juste voulu essey- » Commença le brun d'une voix tendue, paniqué et dépassé par les évènements.

« Attends.. » Chris prit une grande inspiration mais la pression dans son thorax l'étouffa. « T'as OSÉ me faire une scène hier alors que tu te serais.. » Il le regarda de haut en bas avec dédain « Exhibé devant des inconnus ?! »

« Qui a parlé de s'exhiber putain ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent froidement, un regard si intense se transperçant mutuellement. Chris détourna les yeux vers l'appartement, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose et accusa le coup. « T'as jamais eu aucun sens des responsabilités, j'aurais du me douter qu'un jour tu ferais ce genre de connerie... »

Darren tressaillit, blessé, serrant ses poings pour contenir son énervement.

« T'es dégueulasse de me dire ça ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu trouves ? Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?! »

Darren se sentait anéanti, il avait toujours soutenu Chris, quelles que soient les épreuves auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face, il ne s'était jamais permis de le juger, comment lui pouvait-il le dénigrer sans retenue ?

« Quand t'as quitté ton boulot je ne t'ai pas jeté la pierre, je t'ai aidé. » Souffla-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

« La différence est que moi je t'en ai parlé, je ne l'ai pas fait dans ton dos ! Bordel Darren, tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Tu fuis toujours dès que ça devient trop sérieux, grandis un peu ! »

« T'oses me parler de fuir ? Toi ? »

Chris se raidit et recula d'un pas comme pour se protéger de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre, Darren n'oserait pas.. Pas lui.

« Tu passes ton temps à fuir parce que t'as trop peur ! Ouais Chris tu veux que je te dise, je suis peut-être faible mais tu l'es bien plus que moi. » La voix de Darren était forte et grave, elle résonnait dans ses oreilles lourdement, percutant tous ses membres. « Je ne vais pas me barrer à l'autre bout du pays parce que je n'ai pas les couilles de me battre ou me planquer tout ça parce qu'une bande de mecs m'a tabassé ! » Cria-t-il bougeant ses mains exagérément, violemment, ne faisant que renforcer ses propos. « Alors avant de me juger putain regarde toi ! »

La colère de Darren redescendit lorsqu'il cracha sa phrase, sa respiration rapide, la chaleur prenant son visage et il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit à celui qu'il aimait plus que quiconque. Chris était face à lui, tenant fermement ses bras, son regard anéanti et triste, tellement triste... Darren eut l'impression de se sentir tomber en mille morceaux sur le sol devant l'expression de son visage, il pouvait voir les larmes se former aux coins de ces yeux, il n'avait jamais voulu le faire pleurer, il était vraiment le pire des salopards..

« Je.. Je suis désolé » Se reprit Darren, malheureusement trop tard.

Chris se recula une nouvelle fois et expira l'air qui l'étouffait avant de se tourner brusquement et partir vers la porte.

« Chris attend ! » Il se dirigea vers lui rapidement, mais arrivant jusqu'à lui la porte se referma devant ses yeux.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et enfila ses chaussures le plus vite possible, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir comme ça. Il sortit de l'appartement, le voyant franchir la grande porte en bois en bas de l'escalier, il appela son nom plusieurs fois, sans réponse, à quoi s'attendait-il... Chris ne pouvait pas partir, pas lui ! Il descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse et se précipita dans la rue, plongée dans l'obscurité et la pluie, le cherchant du regard mais ne le voyant pas.

Il hurla plusieurs fois son nom, désespérément, sa voix se brisant que davantage à chaque tentative et fut rappelé au bout de quelques minutes par une voix venant du hall.

« Vieux.. rentre, ça ne sert à rien.. » Lui dit Joey, mais Darren l'ignora.

« Putain ! » Cria Darren tout en plaquant ses mains contre son visage.

Joey sortit, il s'avança vers lui en courant pour éviter de se faire emporter par le déluge et lui prit le bras afin de l'entraîner avec lui à l'intérieur. Darren se débattit un moment mais il n'avait plus la force alors il finit par se laisser faire et une fois dans le hall, il se laissa tomber sur les marches, s'asseyant anéantis.

Il avait vraiment merdé.

Chris marcha sans vraiment savoir où il allait, tout ce qu'il voulait était s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Il s'en foutait de ne pas voir où il marchait ni d'être trempé ou tomber malade, il était si fatigué. Il retenait au mieux qu'il le pouvait ses larmes de couler, il était hors de question qu'il pleure maintenant. La douleur dans son ventre était si intense, elle ne faisait que se renforcer minutes par minutes. Les mots de Darren ne faisaient que tourner encore et encore dans son esprit, lui infligeant la douloureuse sentence de lui rappeler la réalité et tous ces souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir réussi à oublier, le faisant haleter et s'arrêter brutalement, perdant l'équilibre. Il s'arrêta un moment, sentant la colère et la tristesse l'envahir, jamais il n'aurait dû lui faire confiance, il ne devait pas, il le savait et pourtant il avait laissé Darren le rendre plus faible. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ...

Chris marcha longuement jusqu'à arriver une heure plus tard devant la porte d'un appartement. Il prit son courage à deux mains avant de sonner et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, elle s'ouvrit.

« Chou ?.. Ça va ? »

Amber regarda son état déplorable avec surprise et voyant son visage elle comprit. Chris se précipita vers elle et elle l'enlaça fortement dans ses bras, sentant à son étreinte bien trop forte à quel point il était mal et désemparé.

« Non - Ca ne va pas.. » Souffla-t-il retenant son sanglot.

« Viens... Entre. »

* * *

**Voila, ça c'est fait ! Ne me tuez pas... **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**

**Habby.**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Bon.. Jour à tous :) **

**Chap 28 écrit avec amour et rapidité pour éviter que l'une de vos nombreuses menaces ne soit menée à terme x) **

**Reviews : **

**- LoveKlaine24 : Cette fic comme tu dis est d'un caractère plutôt joyeux et positif et il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Cependant je ne dis pas que les quelques prochains ( celui ci y compris ) le seront. En effet s'ils se remettent ensemble quelque chose aura changé, mais quoi ? **

**- K4 : merci beaucoup :) et bien je vais me dépêcher d'écrire les prochains ! **

**- GK : Oh bah non ne pleure pas .. Merci en tout cas de l'avoir quand même apprécié.**

**- CKC : Amy est un personnage inventé ^^ Pour tout ce qui concerne Darren, c'est a dire, club, démission, licenciement etc .. Tout sera dit dans l'un des chapitres qui arrivent. Non je ne pense pas mettre Naya, pour la simple raison que je ne mettrais pas tout le cast mais juste ceux qui me paraissent logiques et m'intéressent. ^^**

**- I'm a dinosaur : Il se peut que C soit un peu désorienté vis à vis de ce qu'il doit faire et comment agir, qui le pousserait à faire quelques erreurs. **

**- TheHometownGlory : Oh bah non ne meurs pas ! D a eu peur, et attendre la poussé à angoisser et angoisser à exploser ! Doux mélange que nous fait cela ! Les chapitres seront postés assez rapidement ( du moins j'essaye. ) **

**- Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Pour D, ce sera dit dans le prochain pour son travail. D n'a pas grand chose à pardonner à C, pour le moment. En ce qui concerne C, quelque chose pourrait le pousser à agir différemment.**

**- fandelavi : Merci :) Et oui je vois que personne ne porte Darren dans son coeur ! **

**- LCN : ne pleure pas ! *-***

**- ImpossibleDontExist : D'accord c'est le moment où je sors mon armure en vue des chapitres qui arrivent .. Je suis parée. Est ce possible que ça ne s'arrange pas à un moment ou un autre ? C'est le crisscolfer voyons ;)**

**- Lafolleduklaine : Oh ça me touche ! Pas de faire pleurer mes lecteurs ( c'est tellement plaisant de dire ce mot lecteur.. bref ), mais de savoir que tu l'aimes autant. Et bien, il reste plus ou moins une bonne vingtaine de chapitre donc .. A toi de voir ^^**

**- EverybodyWantsAbeautifulLove : Pourquoi ? Et bien .. Ça aura un impact, un cap à passer. Je n'ai écrit nul part que D avait été viré en effet ^^ et oui son boss est cool. Tout sera dit dans le prochain, le pourquoi du comment. Je dirai juste une chose : il faut lire jusqu'au bout x)**

**- mmlabr : Et oui, mais .. Pour les accroches en début de chapitres, c'est plus poussé que ça encore. Non pas impossible en effet, C peut toujours surprendre. **

**- mimyllou28 : Oui en effet nécessaire, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Chris va pouvoir compter sur Amber et elle sera d'une aide importante durant ces chapitres. Joey sera plus un élément perturbateur comme d'habitude qu'autre chose. En espérant que ce chapitre ci te plaise tout de même malgré tout.**

**- Lepassant : *s'enfuit très loin* Et bien oui le chapitre est arrivé vite ;) tout rentrer dans l'ordre ? Uhm à voir !**

**- Mia-zure : Sorry ! En effet il aurait pu aller sur le trottoir avec sa guitare, mais c'est Darren et son illogique après tout ! **

**- Stef : Ca c'est de la review ! Darren toujours fidèle à lui même, rien ne le changera ;) L n'a pas fini d'en prendre pour son grade, il s'aventure sur un terrain glissant le petit. Et pour la dispute, oui C n'allait définitivement pas rester à ne rien dire. Petit C qui attendait une soirée paisible a été désenchanté à son arrivée ! Et oui le " se quitter pour mieux se retrouver " reste tout à fait possible ! De rien ma stef :) merci pour tous tes encouragements et nos moments stiouf. Stiouf en force, crisscofler vaincra ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ( j'ose le dire ) bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Je suppose que je préfère avoir mal plutôt que ne rien ressentir du tout. »

* * *

_Chris avait toujours redouté le jour où il se lierait à Darren de la manière la plus intime qu'il soit, il se disait que jamais il ne pourrait suffisamment avoir confiance en quelqu'un pour passer ce cap important et tellement dangereux. Il savait quand il avait commencé à se laisser découvrir par Darren qu'il s'affaiblissait devant lui, il le laissait l'affecter, l'adoucir, il le rendait vulnérable. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas su se résigner à arrêter, il voulait continuer, s'offrir à lui encore et encore jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un._

_Il se sentait si heureux à présent, paisible et en confiance, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, blotti dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait._

_Chris ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de son petit ami qui le fixait, appuyé sur son bras, apparemment dans cette posture depuis un moment._

_« Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda le brun d'une voix douce, caressant sa joue._

_Il était tellement beau, ses yeux si doux et chauds le dévisageant, ses cheveux sombres stupidement bouclés et pourtant si mignons, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui lui avait embrassé chaque parcelle de sa peau, le faisant rougir à leur simple vue, sa peau hâlée recouverte d'une fine couche de barbe.._

_Le petit rire que fit Darren remarquant le regard pâmé du plus jeune focalisé sur lui le sortit de son rêve éveillé et il baissa les yeux honteusement._

_« Oui.. » Chuchota Chris avant de reposer son regard sur le visage de Darren plus souriant que jamais. « Dis.. » Reprit-il, savourant le contact des doigts du plus vieux caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire._

_« Uhm ? »_

_« Ça t'a vraiment plu ? »_

_Darren fronça les sourcils amusé « Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas aimé coucher avec toi ? »_

_Le regard de Chris s'affola et il se pinça les lèvres « Je parlais de ton anniversaire. » Gloussa-t-il faisant pouffer de rire le second._

_« C'était parfait, surtout la fin je dois l'avouer. »_

_Chris se contenta de lui sourire et roula sur le dos, regardant le plafond._

_« Mais maintenant j'ai la pression. » Continua Darren tout en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour se placer plus près de lui._

_« Pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Pour le tien, tu sais je rate souvent ce genre d'occasion, il n'y a qu'à voir la saint valentin, j'ai galéré comme un malade. »_

_Chris dirigea son regard sur lui, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire taquin._

_Darren soupira et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, toujours zieutant les moindres détails du visage de son magnifique petit ami._

_« Je n'ai jamais réussi à être romantique. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par romantique ? »_

_Il s'arrêta, pris de court par la question et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre._

_« Je sais pas, les fleurs, les dîners, ce genre de truc. »_

_Chris se replaça de telle façon à être bien en face de lui et mena sa main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses boucles décoiffées._

_« Tu sais, être romantique ne se montre pas que dans ce genre d'occasion, des choses anodines peuvent l'être. » Son sourire s'agrandit et sa voix devint plus douce « Laisser sa place dans le métro est romantique. » Rit-il faisant rire à son tour Darren. « Et tu t'en étais très bien sorti ce jour là. »_

_Le regard de Darren était devenu si doux et débordant d'amour que Chris ne sut pas comment l'interpréter et réagit d'une façon assez gênée et brusque sans l'avoir contrôlé « Quoi ? »_

_« Rien, c'est juste que.. » Darren rapprocha son visage du sien et reprit d'une voix légèrement rauque « J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, j'ai le sentiment que tu te laisses enfin aller, c'est le vrai Chris qui me parle, celui qui se montre si rarement. »_

_Il remarqua à cet instant la différence dans l'expression de son visage, il semblait triste, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il dérape …_

_La main du plus jeune dans ses cheveux s'arrêta, renforçant les pensés du brun jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse dans sa nuque et qu'il sente le souffle de Chris contre ses lèvres._

_« Et bien.. Je suppose que le vrai Chris est là grâce à toi.. » Souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser tendre et doux sur les lèvres de Darren, surpris autant par sa réaction que par ses mots._

_Son cœur fit un triple bon dans sa poitrine et sans attendre il plaça ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de son petit ami et se plaça au-dessus de lui._

_Chris se laissa simplement faire, au grand bonheur de Darren qui renforça la pression de sa bouche contre la sienne, sentant le sourire de son amant._

_« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées de nouveau par celles du plus jeune._

_« Je t'aime aussi.. »_

* * *

La triste réalité avait finalement rattrapé Chris, elle ne cessait de le poignarder, lui infligeant d'assumer sa bêtise.

Il s'était persuadé que l'eau chaude d'un bain nettoierait sa rancœur, mais elle était toujours là, les images ne faisaient que défiler dans son esprit.

Il regarda, vide, ses bras remonter à la surface de l'eau, et mena ses mains devant son visage. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer.. Il vit ses mains trembler, cette vue le rendait furieux, il ne pouvait pas redevenir aussi faible, il était censé avoir dépassé tous ça.. Tout était la faute de Darren, pourquoi l'avait il forcé à le laisser entrer dans sa vie, il n'avait fait que le rendre plus minable !

Il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer de son esprit, il le hantait, c'était insupportable.

L'image de son visage s'imposait sous ses paupière, son rire, sa voix dans ses oreilles, le contact de ses mains l'effleurait à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées... Et soudain toute la colère, la trahison, les blessures qu'il avait rouvert sans pitié, il se sentait étouffer, comment pouvait-il arrêter cette douleur qui le transperçait ?

Chris sentit les vagues de tristesse et rage le bousculer, forçant ses yeux à brûler et sa gorge se nouer. Il mena ses mains sur son visage pour retenir ses yeux de laisser sortir ce qu'il refusait d'assumer, il n'allait pas se rabaisser à ça, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se laissa glisser, son corps s'enfonçant davantage sous l'eau jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement son visage. Tout semblait disparaître, ses peurs, sa tristesse, la douleur, il se sentait s'apaiser.. Les larmes pouvaient bien couler, ni lui ni personne ne le saurait, se perdant dans l'eau l'engloutissant, c'était lâche, mais c'est ce qu'il était désormais.

Il se sentait aller, surement la fatigue qui l'emportait, il était tellement épuisé.. Il ne trouvait pas la motivation de remonter, peu importe. Jusqu'à ce que..

Une voix venait lentement jusqu'à lui, mais il ne l'entendait qu'à peine, que pouvait elle bien dire ?

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, sortant brutalement de l'eau, haletant et paniqué.

« Chou tout va bien ? Ça fait une heure que t'es la dedans. » L'interpella Amber derrière la porte de la salle de bain, inquiète.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage et ses cheveux gorgés d'eau, se réveillant et tenta de répondre d'une voix plus ou moins normale. « Oui - Oui ça va. » Sans résultat.

« D'accord.. » Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. « Je t'ai laissé des vêtements à mon frère dans la chambre. »

Elle partit et Chris tenta de retrouver ses esprits, regardant l'état minable de la salle de bain, l'eau recouvrant le sol tout autour de la baignoire.

« Reprends toi.. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui même, sans vraiment y croire.

Il finit par trouver la force de sortir et s'habilla d'un peignoir avant d'aller dans la chambre où son amie avait déposé des vêtements sur le lit.

Amber était tout d'abord venue sur New York avec son grand frère à l'époque, mais il avait fini par déménager et finalement elle s'était retrouvée avec une chambre vide et une armoire à moitié pleine. Ce qui semblait être une bonne situation, malgré que son frère devait être immense en vue des vêtements et d'un style vestimentaire particulier.

Elle avait essayé de lui donner les plus petits qu'elle avait, et sobre, ça ferait l'affaire après tout. Chris s'habilla d'un t shirt et d'un pantalon de sport, plutôt moche, mais peu importe. Il se dirigea après ça dans le salon où était son amie, assise sur le canapé lisant l'un de ses magazines people.

« Je suis désolée je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. » Dit-elle quand elle le vit arriver.

« C'est bon. » Répondit-il calmement avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de - »

« Non. » Lâcha Chris froidement, baissant son regard sur ses mains jointes.

Amber soupira, mal pour lui, elle détestait le voir si triste, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de Darren pour autant merder avec Chris. Après avoir entendu toute l'histoire elle lui avait gentiment proposé de rester le temps qu'il voulait chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et prenne une décision.

« Tu te sens d'attaque pour demain ? »

« J'ai la mononucléose à partir de maintenant. » Dit-il tristement, serrant ses genoux contre son torse.

« Hein ?! » Amber le regarda un sourcil levé, il devait être fatigué.

Darren lui aurait compris, il aurait simplement ri avec lui et aurait dit l'une de ses remarques idiotes qui l'amusait toujours, mais il n'était pas là et il n'allait plus rire avec lui.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Il se leva et embrassa la joue de son amie avant de partir vers la chambre. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle et dit un « Merci » avec un léger sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il était épuisé et pourtant, le sommeil ne venait pas, ses yeux restaient ouverts, regardant la noirceur de la chambre, l'angoisse était toujours là, elle n'était pas partie. Il se retourna sur le lit et enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller, serrant le tissu dans ses poings.

Il se détestait, il le détestait, il détestait absolument tout.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme il l'avait dit la veille, Chris n'alla pas travailler, sous prétexte d'être malade, ce qu'Alison accepta plutôt facilement vue son état la veille. Étrangement il ne s'en voulu pas de ne pas y aller, il devenait tellement ridicule et déprimant, il avait l'impression d'être l'une de ces stupides filles dans les comédies romantiques, qui mangent du nutella à la petite cuillère devant une mauvaise télé réalité. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait, enfin, sans le nutella.

Il avait fini par éteindre son téléphone après avoir reçu une bonne vingtaine d'appels et le même nombre en SMS, mais il ne voulait rien savoir, ça ne l'intéressait pas. En réalité il mourrait d'envie de les lire ou décrocher, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser amadouer et ne se sentait pas capable de tenir une conversation avec lui, alors il avait choisi la facilité, faire l'autruche.

Il aimait assez être chez Amber, il n'y était pas venu souvent auparavant, mais c'était un endroit assez tranquille et il était chaleureux. Mais tout serait mieux que le sien à présent et pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point il aimait cet appartement.

En début d'après-midi il se décida à sortir avec des vêtements à peu près potables qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire de la chambre qu'il occupait, et partit à la laverie automatique pour pouvoir porter les siens le lendemain en attendant d'en avoir d'autre. Ça lui rappelait son arrivée à New York , lorsqu'il vivait encore dans son taudis de Brooklyn, qu'il allait tous les mercredi à la laverie non loin de son studio minable, où il essayait de passer le moins de temps possible, de peur d'être un jour abordé par le vieillard qui ressemblait au père Noël, la femme qui sûrement n'en était pas une ou encore le groupe de latinos qui le regardaient toujours entrer d'un oeil méfiant comme s'il allait leur sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre, comme s'il avait été intéressé.

Il était à présent assis sur l'un des sièges, attendant que sa machine se termine. Il en avait pour une bonne quarantaine de minutes et s'ennuyait déjà. Habituellement dans ce genre de situation il aurait écrit à une certaine personne, dont il essayait de ne pas prononcer le prénom, ni y penser, ce qui était évidemment impossible, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas.

Il alluma tout de même son téléphone et remarqua qu'il avait six nouveaux messages, dont un vocal. Son coeur se serra douloureusement et avant de faiblir il vida entièrement sa messagerie, au moins ce serait radical. Il réalisa après un moment qu'il n'avait toujours pas changé son fond d'écran et eut envie de se frapper mais il serait passé pour plus bizarre qu'il ne semblait déjà avec ces vêtements alors à la place il s'empressa de le changer. Il bloqua un moment à regarder le visage de Darren, l'une des rares photos ( en réalité il en avait une bonne vingtaine, qu'il gardait précieusement. ) qu'il avait pris de lui lors d'une soirée, il était souriant comme à son habitude, et tellement mignon .. Bien trop mignon ! Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'il arborait une photo de lui en fond d'écran, trop fier pour l'admettre, mais il était temps de la retirer. Il soupira en la regardant une dernière fois et mit n'importe laquelle à la place, tout pour l'empêcher d'y penser.

Il pencha la tête en arrière, la reposant contre la vitrine glacée derrière la rangée de sièges et ferma les yeux, le brouhaha du bruit des machines ankylosant son esprit lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa main, le faisant sursauter. Il roula des yeux, s'apprêtant à y découvrir un autre message de Darren, mais ce fut le nom de Liam qui s'afficha sur son écran. Il se redressa lentement, surpris, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas écrit, pas depuis plusieurs semaines. Il hésita un moment, se sentant idiotement coupable, mais coupable de quoi ? Peu importe, Darren ne pouvait rien lui reprocher à présent.

Liam 14:07

Hey, comment ça va depuis l'autre soir ?

Chris grimaça au souvenir de cette soirée, son regard devenant vide, tout remonta brusquement, lui tordant le ventre. Il prit une grande inspiration, il en avait mare de se sentir aussi pitoyable, ses yeux s'humidifiaient en quelques secondes à l'énonciation de " Darren ", " hier " ou encore " Travail ", et même " Hobbit " ! C'était ridicule, et pourtant il adorait ce film.. Son cerveau était complètement déréglé, il avait l'impression d'être ivre en permanence, ses émotions dupliquées par mille.

Il hésita à répondre, mais qu'est-ce qui le retenait désormais ?

Chris 14:10

Tu savais qu'une machine à Manhattan coûte le double d'une à Brooklyn ?

Liam 14:11

Heureux de le savoir ;) Qu'est ce que tu fous dans une laverie ?

Chris 14:11

Longue histoire.

Liam 14:13

J'ai le temps

Chris 14:14

Moi, un seul et unique costume et des fringues de ... Je ne saurais pas les définir en fait.

Liam 14:16

Intéressant, j'aimerai bien voir ça

Chris 14:20

Mauvaise idée.

Liam 14:21

Je suis sûr que tu restes mignon en toutes circonstances

La petite sensation dans le ventre de Chris se fit sentir et il se pinça les lèvres, gêné et honteux, il n'aimait pas qu'il lui fasse cet effet, mais étrangement, ça le dérangeait moins qu'habituellement, ça ne semblait pas mal, pas vrai ? Il ne faisait que se changer les idées après tout. Il l'avait fait sourire pour la première fois depuis la soirée de la veille, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Liam 14:30

Ok je t'ai effrayé, Darren ne va pas me menacer de mort cette fois ?

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, tout de même blessé par l'énonciation du prénom qu'il s'interdisait et repensa à toutes ces fois où le brun s'était montré possessif et jaloux avec lui. Une partie de lui criait d'arrêter, par respect pour Darren il ne devait pas parler avec lui, et une autre lui disait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal après tout, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait bien le droit de trouver du réconfort auprès d'un.. Ami ?

Chris 14:36

Ça ne risque pas.

Liam 14:37

Il n'a pas su résister à mon charme ?

Chris 14:39

Sûrement ça !

Liam 14:39

Merde mauvaise pioche...

Chris 14:43

Retente ta chance.

Il réalisa qu'après coup le double sens de son message et avant de ne répondre autre chose pour rattraper son erreur Liam le devança.

Liam 14:44

Ce soir, toi, moi ?

Chris se mordit la lèvre, tout de même amusé par l'initiative du garçon qui n'avait toujours pas laissé tomber, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement, surement un jeu pour lui. Son bon sens le rappela à l'ordre et malgré son envie d'aller contre il répondit ce qui lui semblait le plus juste autant pour Liam que pour Darren.

Chris 14:46

Mauvaise pioche.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, pendant lesquels Darren n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de lui parler, de s'excuser, mais en vain. Il n'avait eu aucun retour, aucune réponse à ses nombreuses excuses et explications. Il connaissait Chris par coeur, il savait qu'il ne les lisait pas, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à arrêter. Joey était resté depuis le fameux soir chez lui, l'aidant à ne pas passer sa journée au lit, apparemment il vivait mieux une séparation que lui, mais au bout de la cinquième il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Darren était sur le canapé, avachi, regardant une émission débile lorsque Joey vint le voir.

« Oh ! T'es lavé et habillé ! » Se moqua son ami, provoquant un regard méprisant chez le brun.

« Ouais j'avais un truc à faire. »

« Des nouvelles de - »

« Non.. » Répondit Darren tout en ne détachant pas son regard de la télévision, elle semblait si intéressante.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, débordant de trahison, et l'expression de son visage profondément blessé, lui écrasant le coeur sans pitié. Il se détestait de lui avoir fait autant de mal, comment avait-il pu être aussi débile... Joey avait beau lui dire qu'il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère, il ne se pardonnait pas pour autant, les mots qu'il avait prononcé était les pires qu'il pouvait lui dire, il savait à quel point Chris était fragile vis à vis de son passé, il lui avait fait confiance en se révélant à lui, et il ne l'avait en aucun cas respecté.

Il tenait dans l'une de ses mains le mugg de Chris, buvant son café certainement devenu froid, c'était d'un ringard .. Mais il s'en foutait. Ça lui rappelait sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait offert, l'ancien Chris si méfiant qui avait su le toucher et qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir progressivement, découvrant ce garçon incroyable caché derrière sa carapace.

« T'es pire qu'une veuve.. » Joey soupira et lui donna un coup plutôt violent sur le bras. « Allé vieux, on sort, tu vas finir par me rendre dépressif sinon. »

« Pas envie. »

Il ne l'écouta pas et revint vers lui avec sa veste en cuir marron qu'il lui lança à la figure.

« Je t'attends dehors. »

Darren la prit paresseusement, il regarda une dernière fois son téléphone, espérant bêtement qu'il aurait un message, quelque chose, mais rien.

Chris était en train de s'effacer..

Il s'attendait toujours à se qu'il rentre à l'appartement, habillé aussi élégamment que d'habitude, qu'il viendrait vers lui, déposerait un baiser délicatement sur ses lèvres ou sa joue comme il le faisait si souvent et qu'il lui raconterait sa journée de sa voix cristalline. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, il ne pouvait se résigner à tirer un trait sur lui comme il l'avait fait avant, Chris n'était pas Mia ou toutes les autres avec qui il avait pu être, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

* * *

Il n'était même pas vingt heures que Darren et Joey étaient déjà loin de leur lucidité, finalement aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire le fier, ils étaient au fond du trou.

« Eh mec.. Pourquoi tu t'es foutu avec lui en fait ? » Demana Joey au brun qui jouait avec la capsule d'une de ses bières sur la table.

« Quoi ? »

Il se tourna vers lui tout en fronçant ses épais sourcils, la question était tellement bizarre que son esprit embrouillé n'arriva pas à la déchiffrer.

« Ma psy dit qu'on a tendance à repousser nos limites. » Joey fit une pause et s'appuya contre la table. « Genre moi et Amy c'est pour ça qu'on s'engueule, parce que je veux m'imposer de nouveau défi. Et toi ? C'était ça ? J'ai jamais compris pourquoi un mec. »

Darren se releva et s'adossa contre sa chaise, prenant sa bouteille et la menant à ses lèvres. Il la stoppa lorsqu'elle atteignit son visage et dit « Ça n'avait rien d'un défit. » Il but une gorgée et reprit « C'était plus fort que moi, je le voulais. »

Il se surprit lui-même à ses mots, il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi il était incapable de résister à Chris, il s'était senti attiré par lui comme si c'était une évidence, qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre, et une fois qu'il l'avait accepté, il s'était senti libéré et tellement bien.

« Ouais mais .. T'étais qu'avec des meufs avant, je sais pas.. Même Mia elle n'a rien à voir avec un mec, putain je comprends rien.. » Soupira Joey tout en regardant le plafond du bar, ils allaient définitivement être raide mort d'ici quelques heures.

« Sauf que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, avec aucune. » Darren sentait sa tête tourner davantage à chaque minute écoulée, elle le libérait de sa tristesse, il se sentait plutôt bien.

« Ouais mais.. Coucher avec un mec putain ! » S'écria Joey sans le vouloir, attirant des regards.

Le brun pencha la tête lentement vers lui. « Le sexe avec lui c'est.. Putain tellement .. » Joey le regarda sans savoir quoi dire et Darren reprit. « Désolé je suis bourré... »

« Complet. »

Darren resta silencieux, parler de Chris le rendait finalement plus mal, l'alcool ne suffisait plus. Il se leva précipitamment « Je vais me chercher une autre bière. »

Joey resta assis, incapable de se lever sans flancher, et se mit à marmonner tout seul, son désaccord contre son ex petite amie lorsqu'il vit le téléphone du brun vibrer sur la table. Il se tourna pour voir où il était, le voyant au bar, repousser une fille qui semblait le draguer, il tenta de l'appeler, sans réponse et prit une décision, bonne ou mauvaise.

* * *

Amber avait enfin avoué à Chris qu'elle voyait Harry depuis peu, après quelques appels, quelques sms depuis la sortie du concert, elle n'avait pas réellement osé lui en parler vu sa situation, mais Chris le prit plutôt bien. Il était heureux pour elle, sincèrement.

Ils s'étaient installés devant un film que Chris n'aimait pas spécialement, mais son amie avait su le convaincre en lui disant qu'Edward était sexy, ce qui était une assez bonne raison de le regarder finalement.

« Alors comme ça tu as un rancard avec lui ? Je m'étais toujours demandé quel était ton type d'homme. » Lâcha-t-il tout en prenant des pop corn dans sa main.

« Non on va juste boire un verre, mais tu sais si tu préfères que je reste, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Elle le regarda avec l'attente s'affichant sur son visage.

« Mais bien sûr. » Sourit Chris d'un ton moqueur « Et non sors, je finirai de regarder ce navet tout seul. »

Elle éclata de rire et se mit à le regarder tout en haussant un sourcil. « Edward n'est pas sexy ? »

« J'ai vu mieux. » Dit-il tout en haussant les épaules.

Amber le fixa tout en souriant, faisant réagir le garçon qui avait horreur de ça.

« Quoi ?! » L'interrogea-t-il mal à l'aise d'être examiné ainsi.

« C'est quoi ton genre si lui ne l'est pas ? »

Son regard devint méfiant et il répondit d'une voix exaspérée « T'es vraiment en train de me demander ça ? »

Penser aux hommes n'était pas réellement ce dont il avait besoin.

« Oh allé... »

Il soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé. « Ok.. » Il prit une inspiration et roula des yeux « Pour commencer j'aime plutôt les blonds. »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire, vexant Chris qui répondit par une moue et des sourcils froncés.

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! »

« Je ne rigole pas, quoi d'autre ? » Mentit-elle et attendit la suite.

Chris semblait réfléchir, ses yeux vers le ciel. « Uhm.. Grand aussi, j'aime les mecs grands ouais.. Et les yeux bleus de Derek. » Conclut-il l'air rêveur.

« Grey's anatomy ? »

« Oui. Ce type rendrait un hétéro, gay rien qu'avec son regard. » Sourit-il.

Amber haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête « Un peu comme Darren et toi. »

Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était risqué, mais elle le devait.

Chris perdit son sourire, il baissa les yeux et marmonna quelques mots. « C'est différent... »

« Donc, si j'en crois ce que tu dis, tu aimes les grands blonds et tu te retrouves avec un hobbit brun. » Se moqua-t-elle le provocant davantage, mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

« Il n'est pas si petit ! »

« C'est vrai, sa touffe lui fait gagner quelques centimètres. » Se moqua-t-elle vexant Chris.

Il croisa les bras, boudant, l'accusant du regard. « J'aime ses cheveux ... »

« En réalité, je crois que tu aimes tout chez lui. » Rit-elle « Même son côté débile, parfois je me demande même si ce n'est pas ce que préfères. »

« Et alors ? » S'énerva Chris, sans avoir pu retenir ses mots, qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait ?

Amber se leva brusquement et partit vers la table du salon avant de revenir vers lui et lui jeter son téléphone sur ses genoux. « Alors appel le. »

Chris la regarda avec stupeur, sa gorge se noua et son ventre se rétracta.

« Hors de question... »

« Chris.. Sérieusement... »

« Si tu veux que je parte, je partirai. » Lâcha Chris tout en levant les yeux au ciel, insulté.

Elle se réinstalla à coté de lui « Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. » Elle lui prit la main chaleureusement dans la sienne, le calmant, elle l'avait un peu trop énervé. « Je vais te dire quelque chose, écoute moi jusqu'au bout d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça doucement, méfiant de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« On est à New York, la ville où les rares mecs qui nous abordent ne cherchent qu'un plan cul car ils n'ont pas le temps pour une vraie relation. Toi tu as Darren, qui t'offre des fleurs, vient te chercher au boulot, te demande de coucher avec en chanson - »

Chris rit tristement au souvenir de l'initiative de Darren et Amber reprit.

« T'as la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui t'aime plus que tout, et toi aussi malgré tout, même si tu passes tes nerfs sur mes poissons, oui tu les as encore trop nourri et tué trois d'entre eux. » Sourit elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu crois que je ne vois pas à quel point ça t'affecte ?»

Il détourna les yeux, ne se sentant pas le courage d'assumer sa faiblesse même devant elle, mais elle n'avait pas manqué les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je sais qu'il t'a menti, il t'a dit des choses complètement débiles, mais tu sais c'est souvent le cas dans une dispute.. On blesse idiotement, sans réellement pensé ce qu'on dit. »

« Je n'en sais rien.. Il avait l'air sincère. Sans oublier ce qu'il a dit devant.. Devant Joey. » Avoua-t-il sa voix se brisant.

« Et toi tu ne lui as rien dit que tu ne pensais pas ? »

Chris semblait vouloir dire quelques choses mais il ne trouva rien à répondre pour la contredire.

« Je déteste te voir aussi triste, et cet éloignement ne te fait pas de bien, au contraire c'est en train de te tuer. Tu sais, il est venu me voir tout à l'heure après le travail pour savoir si tu allais bien.. Tu lui manques... Alors appel le. » Elle lui tendit une nouvelle fois le téléphone, que Chris regarda tristement.

« Il a fait ça ? »

« Oui. »

Darren avait-il réellement été attendre devant son travail sachant qu'elle ne prendrait peut-être pas la peine de l'écouter ? Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Amber était revenue avec des vêtements à lui, expliquant qu'ils étaient tombés du ciel.

« Donc ça ne fait plus de lui un stupide hobbit ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, faisant fondre le coeur de son amie.

« Si c'en est toujours un. » Rit la jeune fille, faisant sourire le second « Mais malgré qu'il soit l'opposé de ce tu aimes, il te plaît, t'en es raide dingue et n'essaye pas de me contredire. » Le menaça-t-elle du doigt pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est anodin ? »

C'était vrai, Darren n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il avait toujours pensé aimer, comme tous il avait eu ses rêves et fantasmes, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas su lui résister, il le trouvait imparfaitement parfait, c'était tout simplement Darren.

« J'en sais rien.. Parfois je me dis qu'on est peut-être trop différent. »

« Et alors ? » Le surpris Amber.

Il la regarda sans vraiment comprendre, que pouvait-il y avoir de bon à ça ?

« Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, tu as changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré, et ce grâce à lui, il repousse tes limites. »

Chris sembla méditer sur tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ça ne faisait que lui embrouiller davantage l'esprit, il était complètement perdu.. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas prêt à lui parler, encore moins lui pardonner, mais et s'il le regrettait par la suite ? Il ne l'attendrait pas éternellement.. Mais il avait si mal.

« Tu crois vraiment que je devrais l'appeler ? »

« Oui, au moins pour le laisser s'excuser et s'expliquer, rien ne t'oblige à le pardonner. »

Il prit doucement le téléphone, comme s'il allait lui brûler les doigts et soupira d'angoisse.

Il avait si peur, il sentait sa jambe trembler, ses côtes se resserrer, et s'il n'arrivait pas à lui parler ?

« Je vais y aller. » Dit-elle tout en se levant.

Il força un sourire, content de voir Amber sortir, avec Harry qui plus est ! Ils devaient vraiment être mignons ensemble..

Elle lui embrassa ses cheveux et partit, le laissant finalement seul avec son ennemi juré, son téléphone.

Il tenta de peser le pour et le contre, mais il n'y arriva pas, il perdait vite le fil de ses idées, c'était insupportable.. Après s'être rétracté 8 fois à appeler une fois son nom sélectionné dans son répertoire, il prit une grande inspiration et appela.

Une première intonation résonna, une seconde, une troisième, c'était horrible, il sentait la peur et l'angoisse monter à chaque bip dans son téléphone, il ferma les yeux pour repousser cette sensation et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher une voix répondit.

« Ouais ? » Dit alors la voix de l'autre côté du téléphone, définitivement pas celle de Darren.

« Joey ? » Tenta Chris, sa voix se brisant par le stresse.

« Euh... Ouais ! »

Un silence se fit entendre, pendant lequel Chris put distinguer du bruit en fond qui indiquait un endroit tel qu'un bar ou café.

« Dare est occupé à se faire palper là ! » Rit-il, sa voix débordant d'alcool. « Il arrive, vais te le passer. »

Chris n'attendit pas plus longtemps et raccrocha, débordant de honte, de haine envers lui-même et rancoeur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ...

Pendant qu'il se torturait inutilement, Darren semblait vivre sa vie sans vraiment se soucier de lui. Tout son être se brisait un peu plus, le massacrant sans ménagement, tout semblait contre lui, la vie était-elle censée être aussi futile et cruelle ?

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, regardant un instant la télé.

« Tu finiras toute seule. » Cracha-t-il à l'attention de Bella dansant avec le vampire.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant l'un des coussins du canapé et ferma les yeux, cherchant à s'évader loin très loin de tous ce qui semblait le traîner vers le fond. Il rouvrit les yeux après un moment, regardant son téléphone et quelque chose traversa son regard.

* * *

Liam vivait dans un bel appartement au coeur de Manhattan, fils de médecin il avait une vie paisible. Il avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait, matériel ou non, mais quelque chose le frustrait depuis un moment, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il avait beau essayer encore et encore, rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à l'avoir, il lui résistait sans en connaitre la raison, que faisait-il de travers ? Que n'avait-il pas que l'autre possédait ? Tous semblaient penser qu'il perdait son temps, qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, mais il ne voulait pas s'y résigner, ce n'était pas son genre, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Alors il patientait, il tentait sa chance quand une occasion se présentait, il le travaillait, espérant qu'un jour il flancherait et qu'il recevrait enfin sa récompense.

Liam savait qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe qui, il lui suffisait d'un regard, d'un contact pour faire craquer un mec, ses cheveux blonds ondulés, sa peau dorée, ses yeux d'un vert vif le rendaient irrésistible et il le savait, la raison pour laquelle il changeait de partenaire sexuel très régulièrement. Mais ça ne l'éloignait pas de son but pour autant.

Ce soir-là il était rentré chez lui, se demandant quel mec il allait bien pouvoir appeler pour occuper sa soirée lorsque son téléphone sonna. Surement l'un d'eux qui prenait les devants et espérait qu'il lui donnerait une seconde escapade au pays des merveilles mais il fut bien plus agréablement surpris en découvrant le message. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, une lueur vive dans ses yeux et un air satisfait.

Chris 21:17

Ce soir, toi, moi ?

* * *

**Prochain chapitre bientôt.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

**A bientôt. **

**Habby.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Chap 29, et oui déjà.**

**Bon en réponse à de nombreuse réactions, désolée pour tout ce carnage ! Mais le crisscolfer n'a pas dit son dernier mot ;)**

**Bref, les reviews : **

**- Lafolleduklaine : l'idée du bar aurait été pas mal ;) **

**- K4 : Adam2.0 le voici le voila ! Merci en tout cas **

**- CKC : wooh ça devient violent, je tiens encore à ma vie quand même ! En effet L tente sa chance, mais peut on vraiment lui en vouloir ? (je connais deja la réponse c'est bon xD) Oui la définition du mec parfait est pratiquement la description de L, étrange n'est ce pas ! * sen va reboucher la tombe * **

**- Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Joey en entendra parler de son erreur, si ca peut te soulager ^^**

**- LoveKlaine24 : Mais non il ne faut pas avoir peur, c'est le crisscolfer ! Je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'en fera pas car.. Réponse en dessous. **

**- HigureTsukiyo : Ma conscience vient de prendre un coup avec le chapitre 28 et je crois que ce sera pire avec celui ci mais ... Je tacherai de me rattraper par la suite ! **

**- Mia-zure : Pour le "palper" oui c'est un quiproquo, Joey est juste un boulet. Pour Liam et bien... hem**

**- LaGleek72 : 1 : Pas de soucis :) 2 : disons que l'alcool n'est pas l'ami de Joey, et Pour Chris, il se venge et se console à sa façon. **

**- GK : Oui Amber n'a pas fini de conseiller et raisonner C, un peu comme sa conscience ! x) Le hobbit s'en mêlera, ne t'inquiete pas pour ça. Et j'espère aussi ne pas me faire tuer avant, ce serait dommage tout de même ! :p Merci pour ta review**

**- Gleekfire : relax * chantant mika * ;) Et merci du compliment !**

**- mmlabr : Merci beaucoup, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire du moins ^^ En effet entre Joey et Liam ils ne sont pas aidés. Pour le pardon, ce sera surtout des concessions. **

**- Stiffi3 : Voici la suite ;) **

**- I'm a dinausor : Mais que va-t-il faire ? Les conditions ne seront peut être pas forcement tant que ça en faveur de L. Merci pour ta review ^^ **

**- Funeral Blues : Oui un peu d'eau trouble comme dirai un certain DarrenCriss, ne fait pas de mal. ( en effet ) **

**- EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : *part se cacher en voyant la hache* Je vais en avoir encore besoin de L juste un peu x) épargne le ! **

**- Milouzeuh : bien dit ! ;) **

**- TheHometownGlory : Moi ? pas du tout ! ^^ Merci du compliment.**

**- ImpossibleDontExist : Oh oui il y en aura un, mais on le devine a la lecture de ce chapitre. En espérant que celui te plaise ( j'ose le dire ) **

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek : Hem.. Il peut si, mais tout dépend ce que tu entends par " ca " Je viens combler ton impatience.**

**- LNC : AHHH enfin quelqu'un qui ne déteste pas Liam xD ! Ca parait mal comme ça, mais au final un peu de boost pour ces deux la n'est pas forcement négatif. Merci pour tout tes petits mots gentils :) Et merci de m'épargner ! Bien sûr ! **

**- DarrenColfer : Disons que le côté de Darren est moins développer que celui de Chris. En tout cas Merci beaucoup !**

**- lepassant : Rapidité des chapitres : j'essaye de faire au plus vite :), Histoire globale : Merci *-* .. J'ai pris le droit de le faire quand même désolée ... Logiquement, ça devrait ;) **

**- Stef : Merci encore pour ton soutien, tes conseils, les moments stioufs tout ca tout ca ! Que ferais je sans toi ! x) Crisscolfervaincra ! **

**Merci à tous pour les reviews même si certaines m'ont poussé à sortir une armure pour ce chapitre ci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma petite fic ( plus si petite que ça ) est aussi suivie !**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

« J'avais l'habitude de penser que j'étais mieux seul, mais il faut croire qu'on ne se connait jamais totalement. »

* * *

Chris avait perdu l'habitude de sortir seul le soir, depuis plusieurs mois il ne pouvait bouger sans que Darren soit avec lui, mais ce soir il ne devait officiellement plus penser à lui. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec Liam sur la 8e avenue et étrangement il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il l'imaginait. Il marchait sans réellement savoir où il allait, il ne venait jamais dans ce quartier, pour la simple raison que Darren n'y allait pas non plus, mais peu importe, il n'était pas avec lui, alors pourquoi s'en soucier. L'air humide venait lui picoter les yeux, ses mains dans les poches de son manteau devenant moites, pourquoi avait-il si peur ?

Il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment et attendit patiemment que l'autre garçon le rejoigne à l'endroit prévu. Il ne mit pas plus de temps à arriver, il le vit venir vers lui, habillé aussi chic-décontracté que d'habitude et son sourire à tomber.

« Je t'ai fait attendre ? » Lui demanda Liam, alors qu'il se tenait enfin devant lui.

Chris perdit instantanément tous ses moyens, ça semblait si... Officiel.. Il commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, il n'aurait sûrement pas dû.

Liam remarqua le regard apeuré qu'avait finalement le garçon et décida de le mettre à l'aise. Il plaça sa main dans le haut de son dos pour l'inviter à entrer et lui dit de le suivre. Il lui fit un sourire forcé en réponse et le suivit à l'intérieur du bar.

La main dans son dos lui provoquait une sensation étrange, elle était un peu moins large que celle de Darren, moins puissante, délicate et pourtant...

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin plutôt tranquille, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait volontairement avec lui, seul qui plus est et si ça se passait mal ?

« Je suis surpris que tu sortes sans Darren. » Lâcha Liam alors qu'il le dévisageait de ses yeux perçants.

« On est en froid. » Répondit automatiquement Chris, sans vraiment peser ses mots, provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez le blond.

Y repenser lui faisait tellement mal, il tentait comme il le pouvait de faire bonne figure face à tout ça, mais c'était un travail permanent pour ne pas flancher.

« D'où la laverie ? »

« Oui. »

Chris n'osait pas le regarder, il l'intimidait, il y avait quelque chose dans sa prestance qui l'impressionnait.

« Tu veux en parler ou tu préfères qu'on fasse comme si rien n'était ? »

Il fut surpris par sa question, elle était directe, et finalement le mis à l'aise.

« J'en sais trop rien. » Répondit-il, honteux de sa réponse, mais il n'en avait pas d'autre à donner.

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? »

Liam lui parlait d'un ton doux, comme d'habitude, calmement et sans le brusquer, c'était apaisant.

« Je .. Je suis désolé j'en sais rien.. » Avoua-t-il tout en s'appuyant contre la paume de sa main, exaspéré contre lui-même.

Pourquoi se mettait-il dans ces états ? Liam devait vraiment le prendre pour un faible... Mais au contraire, il lui sourit tendrement, compatissant, et ne chercha pas à l'embêter davantage avec le sujet.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, parlons d'autre chose, ok ? »

Chris releva les yeux vers lui, les perdants un moment dans les siens, il ressentit à nouveau la sensation dans son ventre et il souffla un « Ok. » rougissant et gêné. Il était si ridicule, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.. Il s'était toujours arrangé pour passer le moins de temps possible avec lui, ou jamais seul, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le sortir de là, ou lui permettre de s'éclipser, mais à présent il était livré à lui-même.

C'est Liam qui passa la commande, choisissant un cocktail pas trop alcoolisé à la demande de Chris, mais ils n'avaient définitivement pas la même notion du degré d'alcool.

Chris ne remarqua pas grand chose vu la dose de sirop et sucre, mais peu importe, il n'allait pas boire énormément de toute façon.

Ils parlèrent de tout et rien, il en apprit davantage sur le blond, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il faisait, d'où il venait, Chris quand à lui resta assez évasif, il indiqua simplement qu'il venait de Californie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de parler de chose personnelle avec lui, mais il était heureux d'en savoir davantage sur lui, il semblait être quelqu'un de bien, comparé à ce que lui avait toujours dit Darren, surement poussé par sa jalousie.

Alors que Liam lui parlait de son école, Julliard ( il ne faisait définitivement pas les choses à moitié ) Chris se perdit un moment dans ses pensées. Il le fixa longuement, posant son regard sur ses cheveux parfaitement biens coiffés, d'une couleur tellement lumineuse, contrairement à ceux de Darren toujours dans tous les sens, mais il aimait ça chez lui. Sa peau délicate, elle semblait douce, sans une barbe mal rasée, ses yeux verts, avec quelques taches de jaune les décorant qui les rendaient encore plus beaux, ils n'étaient pas aussi expressifs que ceux de Darren, mais ils étaient biens tout de même, les traits de son visage, à la fois forts et doux, sa bouche, elle était plus épaisse, que celle de Darren, la sienne était plus petite mais il aimait tellement comment il l'embrassait avec .. Il se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ça ! Liam remarqua son geste, l'intrigant.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il détourna les yeux honteux, il n'allait définitivement pas bien. « Oui, tu disais ? » Dit-il d'une voix brisée avant de prendre son verre et en boire quelques gorgées rapides pour passer la chaleur de son visage qui se propageait dans son cou.

« Je disais que t'es craquant ce soir. » Le taquina Liam qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer à quel point il était nerveux.

Chris le regarda bouche bée, ne sachant plus quoi dire ni faire, ses joues chauffant de nouveau, il faisait si chaud ! Etait-ce ce qu'il avait bu ? C'était infernal.

« Non je ne suis pas - »

« Tu l'es, encore plus maintenant. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, un sourire bien trop provocant et sexy sur le visage de Liam, tellement différent de celui que lui faisait Darren.. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de tout ramener à lui, il se détestait à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, il n'avait certainement pas perdu son temps de son coté, il ne s'était pas posé de questions. Alors il devait arrêter de s'en poser aussi. Il se sentait tellement mal, tous ces regards que Liam lui lançait le consolaient, ils lui réchauffaient le coeur, lui donnant de l'importance, c'est tous ce qu'il demandait...

Sa main fut recouverte par celle de l'autre garçon, la chaleur de sa peau envoûtant la sienne, elle était agréable, mais étrangère. Un frisson traversa son dos, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, il aurait même pu dire qu'il avait horreur de ça, mais il l'acceptait d'une seule et unique personne. Or cette fois-ci il repoussa sa peur et l'accepta, tous ces contacts lui manquaient, il avait besoin de les ressentir à nouveau.

* * *

Darren et Joey avaient fini par rentrer après beaucoup trop de bières, il ignorait comment ils avaient fait pour monter jusqu'à l'appartement. Le brun était avachi sur son lit, son visage enfui dans l'oreiller de Chris, comme il le faisait toujours en son absence, davantage depuis son départ, il lui manquait tellement .. Il avait la sensation qu'il était près de lui, l'odeur de son parfum l'apaisait, le réconfortait.

Joey se traîna jusqu'à la chambre pour voir son ami et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour se maintenir.

« Vieux tu sais pas où est le café ? Je crois que je vais crever sinon... »

« Demande à Chris.. » Répondit Darren sans réfléchir, simplement par habitude. Il réalisa soudain et se redressa sur le lit « Regarde dans les placards. »

« Lesquels ? »

Il soupira bruyamment et se leva péniblement, passant à coté de Joey pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il regarda les placards avec interrogation, dans lequel rangeait-il ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tu veux pas boire du jus d'orange ? C'est dans le frigo. » Tenta-t-il, trop mal pour chercher, la facilité était plus agréable à choisir.

« Putain mais t'es un assisté en fait. » Se moqua Joey avant d'aller tout de même chercher la brique de jus d'orange et de la poser sur la table.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, Darren sa tête entre ses bras, reposant sur la table, Joey buvant directement à la bouteille. Ils étaient vraiment dans un état pitoyable.

Darren était focalisé sur une seule et même pensée. Il voulait Chris près de lui, son absence était tellement douloureuse, il avait envie de le toucher, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas.. Il se demanda si Chris le voulait aussi, est-ce qu'il lui manquait tout de même, que faisait-il à présent ?

« Tu crois qu'il fait quoi Chris ? » Demanda doucement Darren, sa voix à moitié étouffée par ses bras.

Joey resta silencieux un moment, apparemment réfléchir lui demandait deux fois plus de temps, déjà qu'il n'était pas bien rapide.

« Je sais pas il doit dormir. »

« Tu crois ? » Insista-t-il, pas très convaincu, même si ça semblait l'option la plus logique.

« Ne stresse pas vieux, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? »

« J'en sais rien ... »

Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina près de lui, les rêves semblaient tellement mieux que la réalité. Il se rappela toutes ces fois où il l'avait sermonné d'avoir trop bu, qu'il lui faisait promettre que la prochaine fois il ne se laisserait pas autant aller et qu'il finissait tout de même par lui pardonner, ça paraissait si loin. Chris était certainement plus sage que lui, enfin, c'est ce dont il se persuadait.

« Il me manque.. » Reprit-il tristement.

« Chiale pas mec, sinon je vais clairement me pendre. » Joey tenta de jouer sur l'humour, mais il savait que Darren ne plaisantait pas, il était réellement sur le point de craquer.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu lui dire ça ? »

C'était la question qu'il répétait depuis trois jours, plus il la posait, plus elle était fade, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se laisser emporter par sa colère au point de lui dire une chose pareil.

« Il a aussi été deg avec toi. » Le consola son ami, ne sachant plus quoi lui répondre.

Darren ne dit rien en retour, il avait l'impression que s'il osait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il s'effondrerait alors il resta silencieux et attendit que ça passe, mais ça ne passait définitivement pas.

« Vieux. »

« Uhm... » Marmonna-t-il, commençant à s'endormir.

« C'est lequel le mec entre vous deux ? »

Darren releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux à moitié endormis et vide.

« Parce que Chris est .. Un peu comme une meuf quoi mais - » Reprit Joey avant d'être interrompu.

« Quoi ?! »

Le brun ouvrit grand ses yeux et se redressa.

« Il est clairement moins viril que toi, mais ça a pourtant l'air d'être lui qui porte le pantalon, alors qui est le mec ? »

« Va te faire foutre.. » Cracha Darren tout en reposant sa tête sur ses bras et prenant son air de chien battu.

Joey éclata de rire avant de boire de nouveau à la bouteille et regarda son ami plus sérieusement. Il l'avait rarement vu si mal, il essayait simplement de le pousser à arrêter de déprimer, il était aussi mené par l'alcool dans son sang qui lui faisait dire encore plus de choses débiles que d'habitude, mais ça ils le savaient tous deux.

Darren laissa le sommeil l'emporter progressivement, imaginant que Chris dormait également, aussi paisiblement qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il était dans ses bras.

* * *

« T'as vraiment fait ça ? »

« C'est un rite de passage dans ce genre d'école. » Rit Liam, devant l'air impressionné et amusé de Chris après lui avoir raconté l'une de ses nombreuses anecdotes de sa prestigieuse école.

« T'es un grand malade... »

Chris avait bu bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, il ne savait pas quoi, ni combien, il se sentait juste un peu plus décontracté, sa tête tournait légèrement, la chaleur ne cessait de le submerger mais elle était assez agréable, elle lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Liam lui résistait bien plus à l'alcool, comme tout le monde, et il savourait ce Chris plus ouvert. Il était bien plus souriant, riait plus facilement, parlait davantage et se laissait beaucoup plus approcher par l'autre garçon qui en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Chris sortit son téléphone et plissa les yeux pour réussir à déchiffrer l'heure, il était officiellement mal au point.

« Je vais rentrer, je boss demain.. » Reprit-il avant de le ranger dans son manteau.

« Ok, allons-y alors. » Liam se leva et avant que le second ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il alla régler avant de le rejoindre à la sortie.

Chris voyait tout tourner autour de lui, il avait envie de s'allonger, d'attendre que ça passe, il n'aimait pas tellement être dans cet état, mais il n'était pas seul alors il devait se sentir en sécurité, c'était le principal. Ils sortirent tous deux, se retrouvant dans l'air froid de la nuit, Chris s'empressa de refermer son manteau et rangea ses mains dans ses poches. Liam quand à lui mit sa main dans le bas de son dos, l'invitant à marcher avec lui. Chris ne broncha pas, peu importe où il pouvait bien le toucher, il ne réalisait pas vraiment, il se laissait simplement faire, ça lui plaisait plus ou moins.

« T'as passé une bonne soirée ? » Lui demanda le blond, renforçant le contact de sa main contre son dos.

Il fit répéter les mots plusieurs fois dans sa tête, il n'était pas certain de réussir à penser normalement « Oui, c'était bien merci. »

« Tu sais, s'il n'y avait pas .. Darren, on aurait pu faire ça plus souvent. »

Chris se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, le regardant tristement.

« J'aimerais jouer le mec réglo, mais j'en ai pas envie, pas maintenant. » Reprit-il menant sa main à la joue du châtain.

Il laissa la main de Liam lui caresser la peau, elle était agréable, il ferma les yeux un instant se laissant aller contre le contact avant que la voix grave du second ne le sorte de cet état dans lequel il était.

« T'as vraiment envie de perdre ton temps encore avec lui ? »

Ces mots le frappèrent de pleine force, il n'avait encore jamais pensé comme ça vis-à-vis de lui, perdait-il réellement son temps ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas envie de penser, pas maintenant.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça... »

« Et pourquoi est ce que ça doit l'être ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à toutes ces questions, ça le fatiguait.

Liam prit son visage en coupe et se rapprocha de lui, le prenant de court. Chris sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, un frisson traversa tout son corps, il vit le visage de l'autre garçon si proche du sien, il ne le déchiffrait qu'à peine, sa vue brouillée par l'alcool et la fatigue, mais il pouvait sentir son souffle venir jusqu'à lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne profites pas simplement de ce qui se présente à toi ? » Murmura Liam d'une voix rauque se rapprochant encore.

Devait-il le repousser ? Certainement, mais pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? La douleur qui écrasait son thorax, celle qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours semblait être sur le point d'être apaisée, devait-il la laisser disparaître ?

« Je.. Je ne peux pas. » Souffla-t-il difficilement d'une voix brisée, tout semblait si irréel.

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Il sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, il se souvenait de ce contact et il le voulait tellement, il se souvint de toutes ces fois où Darren s'amusait à le provoquer, frôler ses lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

« Je - »

Sa voix fut interrompue par la bouche de Liam sur la sienne, lui coupant le souffle. Il lui tenait fermement son visage, pressant son corps contre le sien, savourant chaque contact, tout ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps et avait dû admirer sans pouvoir le toucher.

Chris fut surpris par son geste, mais il remonta ses bras instinctivement dans son dos qu'il enlaça éperdument, se raccrochant à lui comme il le pouvait. Ça lui avait tellement manqué, pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange ? Sa respiration était déjà bien trop rapide, son corps en ébullition, il en voulait tellement. Il mena l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, la perdant, ses boucles lui rappelaient tout à fait celles de Darren, c'était parfait.

Liam bougea ses lèvres sensuellement sur celles de Chris, il était complètement fou, il l'avait enfin. Il descendit l'une de ses mains sur taille qu'il attrapa fermement, le rapprochant davantage de lui, le faisant haleter. Il l'avait travaillé toute la soirée pour le faire craquer, et il y était arrivé, il le tenait entre ses mains et pourrait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait à présent.

Il était plus grand que Darren, plus grand que Chris, ce qui l'obligeait à pencher légèrement la tête en arrière. Il remarqua que la bouche de Liam était plus large que celle de Darren, plus puissante, son nez était fin, il se calait parfaitement contre son visage tout semblait parfait, et pourtant... Le gout de son baiser débordait d'alcool, c'était acide et brûlant.

« Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, faisant tressaillir Chris.

Il rouvrit les yeux, retirant lentement sa main de sa chevelure et c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa. Le seul et unique qu'il voulait et désirait n'était pas là, il ne l'avait pas embrassé éperdument comme il aimait, non ce n'était pas lui et il venait de faire une erreur monumentale.

« .. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » Paniqua soudainement Chris, ses yeux grands ouverts débordant d'effroi, se reculant en repoussant l'autre garçon qui ne comprit pas.

« Chris tu - » Commença-t-il tendant sa main vers lui qu'il évita en se reculant à nouveau.

« Ne me touche pas » Réagit-il, anéanti avant de se retourner et partir le plus loin possible de lui, menant sa main contre sa bouche, honteux et désemparé.

Liam tenta de l'appeler, mais il ne l'entendait pas, il retenait au mieux qu'il le pouvait son sanglot, sa vue rendue pratiquement illisible par ses yeux prêts à déborder, il était vraiment le pire des abrutis !

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareil ?!

Il courut un moment avant de s'arrêter essoufflé, sa respiration ne cessait de se couper dans sa gorge, ses jambes tremblantes ne le maintenaient presque plus, et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bizarre ? C'était insupportable !

* * *

« Chris t'es rentré ? » Demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre.

Il n'avait pas la force de répondre, il n'avait la force de rien. Il était simplement allongé, son visage recouvert de ses bras, cachant sa honte et son dégoût envers lui-même. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne rentrerait pas, il n'avait pas le courage de parler avec qui que ce soit, il voulait tout oublier, Darren, Liam, New York, tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée, il voulait juste revenir au point de départ, quand sa vie était ce qu'elle était, aussi triste qu'elle soit, elle était moins dure. Darren l'avait rendu vivant, il l'avait forcé à ressentir les choses avec plus de sensibilité, il lui avait retiré son indifférence et l'avait rendu faible.

_T'as peur de la violence mais tu ne te méfies pas des bonnes personnes. _

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, avait-il eu raison depuis le début ? Était-il aussi naïf et stupide ?

_Ce sont les autres, qui sont réellement dangereux. Tu crois que Liam te touche en permanence sans raison ?_

Il repensa à toutes ces fois où Liam l'avait approché, durant la soirée il ne se rappelait plus exactement à quel moment il l'avait réellement laissé le toucher, s'en rapprocher, mais il pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur lui, sur ses bras, son dos, son visage.. Y penser le dégoûtait autant contre son estime de soi que celle de Liam. L'avait-il manipulé ?

_Tu crois que moi je te touchais en permanence sans raison avant qu'on soit ensemble ?_

Darren.. Pourquoi avait-il encore plus mal en pensant à lui ? Il ne savait plus ce qui était le plus douloureux, ses mots ? Ses mensonges ? Son absence ? Liam ? Lui même ?

Il avait besoin de lui, il le détestait de l'avoir rendu aussi dépendant mais il lui manquait beaucoup trop, c'était définitivement la chose la plus douloureuse, son absence.

* * *

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, Chris trouva la force de sortir du lit, il devait aller travailler, ne serait ce que pour s'occuper l'esprit avant de finir au fond du trou. Il alla directement se préparer, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de manger, il tenta de laver sa honte, il n'osait même plus se regarder, les traits de son visage tiraillé par la fatigue et la haine envers lui-même. Il n'avait toujours pas craqué, il tenait bon et il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change, il pouvait être faible mais pas à ce point.

Il rejoignit Amber dans le salon, elle mangeait une part de gâteau devant une émission du matin lorsqu'elle le vit arriver et lui sourit.

« Salut Chou. »

Il se contenta de lui sourire en retour et chercha son manteau.

« T'es sorti hier soir ? » Demanda-t-elle le faisant se raidir instantanément. « Quand je suis rentrée tu n'étais pas là.»

Il tenta de repousser la vague d'angoisse et de peur et s'habilla.

« Oui je suis sorti prendre l'air. »

« Tu as eu Darren ? »

Il lâcha maladroitement le double de clé, que son amie lui avait prêté, sur le sol et se tourna vers elle. « Pardon ? »

« Au téléphone, tu lui as parlé ? »

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il était si nerveux.

« Il était trop occupé. » Dit-il froidement tout en se baissant pour ramasser le trousseau, se rappelant la réponse de Joey, cachant ainsi l'expression de son visage.

« C'est à dire ? »

« C'est à dire occupé. Et toi ? Harry ? » Il changea de sujet par facilité et curiosité, ce qu'aurait à raconter Amber serait certainement bien plus joyeux que sa soirée épouvantable.

« C'était sympa, on se revoit bientôt normalement. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, cherchant à paraître fière, mais il voyait bien qu'Harry lui plaisait plus qu'un peu.

« Ok. » Sourit-il provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez son amie.

« Chou, t'es sûr que tout va bien ? T'es vraiment pâle.. »

« Oui. » mentit-il sans la regarder avant de sortir, il avait tout sauf besoin qu'on lui fasse remarquer sa faiblesse.

Cette journée était finalement pire que celle de la veille.

* * *

Après s'être levé avec l'une des pires migraines de sa vie, Darren avait décidé qu'il était temps de se reprendre en main, autant pour lui que pour avoir la chance de récupérer Chris. Après avoir pleuré sur son sort pendant plusieurs jours, il devait lui prouver à présent qu'il était capable de changer, se rattraper, c'est pourquoi la première étape était de trouver un travail.

Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la mâtinée à démarcher tout ce qu'il pouvait, même des boulots qu'il ne se serait jamais vu faire, il s'en foutait, tout était bon à prendre, excepté les clubs évidemment.

Il espérait qu'il l'écouterait, il avait soigneusement préparé tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire à l'avance, cette fois il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

Il avait besoin de le voir, savoir qu'il allait bien, même quelques minutes, il lui manquait à en crever. Une partie égoïste espérait que Chris aussi était malheureux sans lui, même s'il ne voulait pas le savoir mal, mais il ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'il se passait très bien de lui.

C'était un jour important, il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté, il avait même pris la peine de se coiffer, sérieusement il était pire que stressé, mais c'était une bonne chose, ça l'empêcherait d'agir excessivement comme il le faisait toujours.

Il marcha dans les rues de Manhattan, l'angoisse et l'impatience montant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit prévu, il ne cessait de fermer et tendre ses mains, contenant son malaise ainsi. Il devait simplement s'empêcher de lui faire peur, ou de faire un geste trop affectueux ou.. En fait pour bien faire il n'aurait pas dû parler ni bouger, mais ça risquait d'être difficile de s'excuser ainsi, il était bel et bien dans la galère.

Il arriva devant le bâtiment en question en fin d'après midi, et s'installa sur les marches, il était prêt à attendre.

* * *

« Chris est ce que vous pourriez revoir ces notes pour moi ? »

Alison lui déposa une clé USB son bureau, il ne réagit pas tellement, il acquiesça simplement.

« Vous allez mieux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout en scrutant son visage avec inquiétude.

Il hocha la tête tout en souriant et reposa ses yeux sur la clé tout en l'insérant.

« Si vous aviez besoin d'un jour de plus pour récupérer il n'y a pas de problème, vous êtes rarement malade. »

« Non, je vais mieux, vraiment. » Affirma-t-il.

Le pire dans l'histoire était qu'il semblait plus que crédible en tant que malade alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, devait-il s'inquiéter de l'état dans lequel il était ? Il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable.

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant seul avec son travail, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il n'avait pas trop pensé à tout ce qui le torturait depuis plusieurs jours, excepté lorsqu'il avait fini par répondre aux nombreux messages de Liam lui disant simplement de ne plus lui écrire. Il se sentait nase et tellement coupable... Il n'en avait eu aucun de Darren, ce qui finalement l'avait contrarié, l'avait-il vraiment déjà oublié ? Il se demandait encore ce qu'avait voulu dire Joey, s'était-il vraiment déjà tourné vers d'autres ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une mauvaise blague ? Il avait l'air plus qu'éméché et Darren devait certainement être dans le même état, il savait de quoi il était capable dans ces cas-là..

19 heures arrivèrent plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il rangea lentement ses affaires, il n'avait aucune raison de se dépêcher à présent. Il éteignit l'applique au-dessus de son bureau et soupira profondément tout en partant vers l'ascenseur. Il s'installa au fond de la cabine, regardant les nombres défilés, parmi d'autres employés. Il tenta du mieux qu'il le pu de ne pas se souvenir d'un jour très précis où il l'avait pris avec une certaine personne. Quelle idée de l'avoir emmené ici, il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi, mais ce souvenir le fit tout de même sourire avant d'être rappelé par la réalité lorsqu'il arriva au rez de chaussé.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, il ne semblait pas faire nuit dehors, les jours se rallongeaient petit à petit, c'était revigorant. Une fois à l'extérieur il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer l'air frais qui lui remplit les poumons et alors qu'il relevait la tête son regard se figea. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, il cognait lourdement, son ventre se contracta, son souffle se coupa, était-il en train de délirer ou ...

Darren se tenait là, l'attendant en bas des longues marches qui menaient au New York Times Building, plus beau que jamais.

Chris n'était pas certain de savoir quoi faire, il attendit que le brun s'avance jusqu'à lui, il avait l'air de bien aller, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement réfléchir, il était comme tétanisé.

Darren prit son courage à deux mains, il était si heureux de le voir, il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, il lui semblait encore plus beau qu'avant, si c'était réellement possible, mais il paraissait mal, vraiment mal.

« Salut. » Tenta le brun, d'une voix calme et douce.

Chris sentit son coeur fondre au simple son de sa voix, son regard en disait beaucoup trop sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était incapable de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait rien répondre, sa voix était comme étouffée, mais Darren sembla le comprendre, comme d'habitude. C'était une chose qu'il partageait qu'avec lui, cette façon de toujours se comprendre l'un l'autre sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, en un regard, un geste il saisissait tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Reprit-il, son regard triste et inquiet, tout de même ajouté d'un léger sourire.

« Oui, et.. toi ? » Chris essayait tant bien que mal de parler normalement, sa voix était faible, c'était ridicule.

« Ouais. »

Ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Darren reprenne.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu toi et moi. »

Il redoutait la réponse, il ne supporterait pas qu'il refuse sans l'écouter.

« D'accord. »

Chris avait si peur à présent, mais il devait assumer. Il se sentit encore plus coupable en voyant le sourire du brun, mais il ne ramassait que ce qu'il avait semé.

Ils s'installèrent dans un café à quelques mètres, aucun d'eux n'avait osé parler, Darren était anormalement silencieux et calme et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression de l'autre garçon.

« Ça se passe bien avec Amber ? » Demanda Darren une fois assis, sa question était assez inutile mais il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'engager la conversation.

« Oui. »

Chris ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir parler de son côté, mais peu importe, il ne lui demandait pas de le faire, simplement de l'écouter.

« Tu me manques Chris... » Lâcha-t-il sans se contrôler, penchant la tête sur le côté comme il le faisait toujours, faisant craquer le second.

Le plus jeune se contenta de le regarder tristement, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à parler ? Il avait la sensation qu'il se laisserait définitivement aller s'il le faisait.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux, c'est normal, je comprends. » Continua Darren tout en regardant ses mains jointes sur la table « Mais je ne le pensais pas, tout ce que je t'ai dit, vraiment.. J'ai dit des trucs complètement cons et horribles parce que je me sentais mal, je suis vraiment désolé... » Sa voix était si douce et torturée, elle ne pouvait qu'affaiblir Chris.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il après un moment, rassurant le brun.

Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il était focalisé sur la tasse de son café, pourquoi semblait-il si coupable ?

Darren ne s'y attarda pas, après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, tous ces jours l'un sans l'autre, il ne devait pas se poser de questions, juste dire ce pourquoi il était là.

« J'aimerais t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit pour le boulot, mais écoute moi jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? »

Chris expira l'air qui commençait à peser en lui et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ok.. » Darren prit une grande inspiration et débuta son spitch. « Il y a un mois, Will m'a annoncé qu'il allait fermer parce qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de payer le local. » Il attira enfin le regard de Chris qui le fixa les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Il allait en ouvrir une autre dans le Queens, il m'a proposé de continuer là-bas, mais j'ai refusé. »

Chris connaissait pertinemment la réputation du Queens, il n'y serait pas allé même armé.

« Après ça j'ai voulu t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, tu vivais ton truc de ton côté avec ton boulot, tu semblais si fier et heureux que je ne voulais pas ramener ça sur le tapis. » Darren fit un geste qu'il pensait risqué, il avança sa main jusqu'à celle du second et la prit doucement dans la sienne. Chris se laissa faire, il succomba au contact de celui qui lui manquait comme un fou, il sentit la main du brun lui caresser le dos de la sienne comme il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire, c'était réconfortant. Darren sourit à sa réaction et continua « Après ça les problèmes de loyer sont arrivés et t'as commencé à bosser encore plus, on ne se voyait pratiquement plus alors j'ai voulu trouver un truc qui payait bien pour nous sortir de cette merde. » Sa voix devint rauque, déformée par la gêne. « Et j'ai reçu une pub d'un club qui avait ouvert sur la 5e avenue et je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. » Il resserra ses doigts autour de la main blanche du plus jeune, l'angoisse prenant le dessus. « Je sais c'était complètement con et putain je regrette je te jure, j'ai paniqué. J'y suis allé et je n'ai même pas fini l'entretien, je pouvais pas faire un truc pareil et je me sentais trop nase. »

Chris réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait encore une fois jugé trop tôt, il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'écouter quand il en avait eu l'occasion, il avait été trop borné et il en payait le prix. Darren semblait si mal et désolé, le voir comme ça lui faisait mal au coeur, si seulement ils avaient su communiquer.

Le plus vieux mena son autre main autour de la sienne et dit d'une voix brisée « S'il te plait dis moi quelque chose... »

Ses grands yeux mordorés plongés dans les siens le suppliaient, il était temps pour lui de dire ce qu'il ne pouvait lui même assumer.

« Chris.. »

Il retira alors sa main de l'emprise de celles de Darren, le surprenant, il détesta l'expression que ça provoqua sur son visage, il semblait anéanti. Chris baissa la tête le temps de prendre une grande inspiration et reposa son regard sur Darren, sa gorge se nouant.

« Hier soir je suis sorti avec Liam. »

Ses mots lui brûlèrent la bouche, ils étaient si amers, les dire le rendait encore plus misérable. Il vit Darren reculer ses mains jusqu'à lui, le regardant avec stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par "sorti" ? » Expira-t-il difficilement.

Chris laissa son angoisse sortir et paniqua tout bonnement, ses yeux devenant troubles « Je t'ai appelé et Joey a dit que tu te faisais toucher ou je ne sais quoi et j'étais furieux, je t'en voulais Dare je.. - »

« Attends, quoi ? »

Il était clairement paumé, c'était quoi ce délire ?

« Tu dois savoir mieux que moi. » S'énerva Chris.

« Pourquoi tu rejettes la faute sur moi ? C'est toi qui es sorti avec un connard non ?! »

Darren remarqua l'expression livide de son visage, Chris serra ses mains l'une sur l'autre, c'était un geste qu'il faisait pour ne pas montrer son anxiété, il cachait réellement quelque chose, il espérait juste que ce n'était pas ce qu'il redoutait. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, il devait savoir, même s'il avait peur de la réponse, il devait en être certain.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est ce pas ? »

Chris le regarda, il ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant, c'était hors de question, tout sauf ça.

« Je suis désolé ... »

Darren se recula instinctivement sur son siège, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait.. Pas Chris.

« J'étais pas bien, j'ai bu un peu et je ... » Il repoussa la vague qui allait submerger et souffla ses derniers mots « On s'est juste embrassé.. Mais - »

Il s'arrêta en rencontrant le regard sombre du plus vieux fixé sur lui.

« Putain.. T'as fait fort là. » Lâcha Darren sa mâchoire se serrant, il se leva, Chris fit le même mouvement espérant qu'il l'écouterait lui aussi.

« Dare attends - »

« C'était pas possible pour toi de me faire confiance ? » Demanda-t-il tout en se tournant vers lui, furieux et anéanti.

« Comment est-ce que tu voulais que j'ai confiance en toi après ça ? » Se vexa Chris, il ne pouvait pas reporter toute la faute sur lui.

« La dessus t'aurais dû, jamais je ne t'aurais fait une chose pareil ! »

Leur scène semblait intéresser les clients du café qui pour la plupart se tournèrent vers eux, mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention.

« Je t'en voulais ! J'étais furieux Dare ! Tu le comprends ça ?! »

« Non, je peux comprendre pas mal de chose, mais pas ça. »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il lui dit avant de partir. La dernière image qu'il eut de son visage était la pire qu'il ait vu, il était si triste et blessé, la colère se contrastant dans son regard.

« Dare... » Suffoqua Chris, il était prêt à craquer, devant tous ces gens, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire à présent ? Il avait touché le fond, plus rien ne comptait.

Etait-ce comme ça que c'était censé se terminer ?

Il resta là, immobile au milieu de tous ces gens qui reprirent le cours de leur vie, la sienne semblait arrêtée.

Les mots, les promesses qu'ils s'étaient échangés semblaient si loin et vieux, comme si tout recommençait encore une fois.. Tout ceci avait-il était aussi infime et dérisoire qu'il paraissait ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu... **

**La suite rapidement ( du moins je vais essayer. )**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, à bientôt.**

**Habby.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**De retour ( je suis tentée de dire une phrase mythique mais .. Non ! ) pour le chapitre 30. Déjà *-***

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, en particulier les personnes qui m'ont encouragé à la continuer alors que je n'en avais jamais écrit et que j'étais effrayée à l'idée de la poster. Bref c'était la séquence émotion.**

**Reviews ! **

**- I'm a dinosaur : Oui je sais j'ai été cruelle, mais je ne le resterai pas trop longtemps, enfin je crois. CrissColfer vaincra en effet, toujours x)**

**- K4 : Ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un le fera pour toi :)**

**- TheHometownGlory : Ma conscience en a définitivement pris un coup avec ces derniers chapitres.. En espérant que tu termine mieux ce chapitre ci !**

**- Lafolleduklaine : Peut être qui sait ? xD Non sérieusement je suis désolée, c'était prévu depuis le début, disons que c'était nécessaire. Joey ? A voir. Et ... Tu verras, je ne peux pas casser mon suspense :p**

**- ImpossibleDontExist : Liam ? Je pense que tu l'aimeras encore moins après celui là, mais Darren est la pour soulager votre frustration. Darren jaloux ? Il en aura encore. x)**

**- lepassant : Je m'excuse auprès de ta famille ! Oui finalement j'aurais écrit les chapitres 29 et 30 en un jour seulement pour chacun mais je devais être inspirée, car ça ne me ressemble pas ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, et je prends compte de ta surveillance x) **

**- Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Mouchoir ?**

**- mmlabr : Je ne sais pas, je me poserai la question la prochaine fois ^^ Et oui 10 Liam ne valent pas un Darren. Joey va y échapper de justesse.**

**- LoveKlaine24 : C'est le crisscolfer, on serait prêt à tout leur pardonner je pense ! La suite sera définitivement moins déprimante. **

**- Funeral Blues : Pourquoi le CrissColfer ? alors ... 1 : parce qu'il y a peu de fic dessus 2 : parce qu'ils sont complètement différents du klaine et offrent d'autres possibilités 3 : parce que je préfère Darren à Blaine 4 : Pourquoi pas :)**

**- Fandelavi : Oh.. Si ? :x**

**- Milouzeuh : Les câlins sont plus plaisants c'est vrai.**

**- Lodret : Je devance les reviews muhaha ! Merci beaucoup ! Disons que pour une fois, les "autres" leur donneront un peu d'aide nécessaire. **

**- Mia-zure : Woo.. Et bien désolée ^^ Tu n'es surement pas la seule, mais j'aime aussi les montrer individuellement, ce qu'ils sont l'un sans l'autre, en gros, pas grand chose ! En espérant que la suite te plaise davantage.**

**- LNC : Tu l'aimeras surement moins par la suite. **

**- GK : Liam, et oui, tout revient à lui. Mais Darren n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! **

**- mimyllou28 : Et bien tu as assez bien résumé la situation. A vrai dire, tout ceci aura permis à Chris à se remettre en question. Pour D, il n'est pas aussi borné et intransigeant que C. Pour Amber et Harry j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire un couple, je les trouve pas mal du tout ensemble ^^. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi.**

**- CKC : oh non... Je veux vivre :/ ... Je dois l'être surement. Pour C, ce n'est pas que ça prend une tournure bizarre, c'était un cap à passer. Un petit bisous bien long, rien de mal ! Pour C, c'était un peu le but en ce qui concerne Liam, qu'il ne se cantonne pas qu'à Darren.**

**- Klaaine : Mais non je ne suis pas sadique, enfin un peu .. Mais ce n'est pas méchant ! Je pense qu'il est sur celle de beaucoup. **

**- LaGleek72 : Mouchoir aussi ? Liam ne va pas faire long feu je pense... Joey ne passera pas loin. Merci de l'avoir tout de même apprécié, et .. La suite pour abréger**** vos souffrances à tous.**

**- Stef : Gros merci à toi ma stef, encore une fois, pour tes conseils, ton aide, et nos les délires sur ce couillon de Dare. Le pauvre on en aura jamais fini avec lui ! Maintenant que J s'y rajoute ça risque d'être beau tout ça. Stiouf en force et .. Pour finir, CrissColfer vaincra :) ( J'aime tes romans ! ) **

**Voili voilou, merci encore à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, quelque soit la réaction, j'aime la connaitre. **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture.**

* * *

« J'espère pouvoir me rappeler. »

* * *

_La pluie ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tomber, elle s'étalait bruyamment sur le sol, éclaboussant le bas des marches sur lesquelles il était assis. Le garçon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux braqués sur la rue paraissait si étrange et mystérieux. Quelque chose de doux s'évadait de lui, ses gestes étaient subtiles et légers se contrastant avec l'attitude renfermée qu'il avait._

_« If i lay here.. If i just lay here.. Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?.. »_

_Il releva les yeux vers cet étranger qui le fascinait et croisa son regard qui était braqué sur lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent le temps d'une seconde avant que le garçon ne les détourne, rougissant. C'était mignon._

_Il s'attarda de nouveau à l'examiner, fixant ses cheveux châtains mouillés par la pluie, quelques mèches tombaient sur son front, se contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau au teint de porcelaine. Il avait une expression si triste, à croire que ce jour était déplorable pour tous._

_Il laissa ses doigts gratter les cordes de sa guitare, essayant de ne plus se laisser distraire, chantant et murmurant les paroles de sa chanson._

_« Mmm … Forget what we're told... mmm..._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life...mmmm... »_

_Il le vit fermer les yeux, mener par la musique, il semblait à présent si paisible. Il sourit devant la réaction du garçon, elle était innocente et naturelle. Il avait envie de lui parler, de créer un contact avec lui, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il l'intriguait. Alors il chercha au fond de son esprit quelque chose à dire, il promena son regard sur le long du corps de cet étranger, se surprenant à les laisser traîner sur ses jambes, lorsque la tache humide par la boue sur le pantalon blanc, au niveau de son genou lui percuta le cerveau comme une illumination._

_« Je peux payer pour ça si tu veux. » Dit-il tout en surprenant le garçon qui se tourna vers lui comme s'il se demandait si c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait._

_Il se contenta de secouer la tête comme office de réponse, un léger sourire sur son visage, qui le rendait si adorable, il paraissait plus jeune._

_Il ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour « T'as pas une tête de New-Yorkais, ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? »_

_Apparemment sa question gêna le garçon qui le regarda avec méfiance, il y avait toujours cette sorte de barrière qu'il dressait entre eux rien que par son attitude._

_« Deux semaines. » Lui répondit-il après un temps avant de reprendre « Est ce que je dois me sentir insulté ? »_

_Encore une fois il avait dû être trop direct, il avait cette manie de ne pas avoir de finesse et de tact. Il tenta de se rattraper comme il le pouvait, son but n'était pas de l'offenser._

_« Non. » Dit-il se demandant pourquoi est ce qu'il était à présent si nerveux « Non pas du tout, t'avais l'air perdu ce matin. »_

_Le garçon baissa les yeux, apparemment fuyant tout contact avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. La pluie cessa, il allait devoir partir, tous deux allaient prendre une direction différente et il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais, peu importe non ? Mais s'il pouvait faire durer cet instant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus, simplement parce qu'il se sentait pour la première fois de la journée à peu près bien, Mia n'occupait plus ses pensées depuis qu'il était assis là avec lui._

_« T'habites où ? » Sa question lui échappa des lèvres, il avait pensé la poser avec plus de retenue, mais il s'était empressé de la dire avant qu'il ne s'évade. Il rencontra son regard effrayé et se rattrapa « T'inquiètes je suis pas un psychopathe, je pensais juste partager un taxi. » Il ne put retenir son rire face au visage du garçon, il avait l'impression de lui avoir demandé la lune._

_« Brooklyn. » Lui répondit-il de sa voix douce, légèrement rougissant._

_Raté._

_« Dommage. »_

_C'était finalement déjà terminé. Il prit son sac dans lequel était rangé sa vie, le mettant sur son dos, prit sa guitare de l'autre et sans se contrôler il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, sentant le frisson qui parcourut son corps sous la paume de sa main avant de mémoriser son visage une dernière fois._

_« Peut-être à une prochaine fois Chris ! »_

_Il descendit les quelques marches, sans lancer un seul regard en arrière, il se sentait étrange de quitter cet endroit et ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et pourtant quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et qui d'une certaine manière l'avait surpris. Il continua sa route vers l'appartement de son ami, dans l'idée que peut être, si le destin le voulait il le reverrait mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment, le destin était rarement du côté de Darren Criss._

* * *

Darren ne comprit pas pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait, il marchait les yeux dans le vide, se fichant de bousculer les passants qui le regardaient avec mépris ou lui lançaient des reproches, qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

Il avait la sensation d'être mort l'espace de quelques secondes dans ce café, il ne savait pas s'il était anéanti ou furieux, ou bien les deux. Il se sentait tellement trahi, on lui avait arraché la seule personne sur qui il pensait pouvoir toujours compter, celui qui semblait si pure et innocent, mais finalement ... Une fois de plus il avait été laissé sur le côté et pour un enfoiré blond décoloré !

Il ne cessait de passer en boucle les mots de Chris dans sa tête, et plus il les entendait, plus il sentait la rage monter en lui.

Darren arriva en bas de l'appartement, il prit une grande inspiration pour se retenir de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il allait définitivement exploser s'il ne se calmait pas. Il monta les marches, et une fois devant la porte il espérait pour Joey qu'il ne serait pas là, mais.. Il fut là.

« Eh vieux ! Tu sais pas comment on passe le niveau 12 ? »

Joey était devant la télé, jouant à l'un des jeux débiles lorsqu'il vit Darren venir vers lui, vert de rage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec ? » Lui demanda-t-il posant sa manette tout en se levant.

Il n'eut comme réponse que la main du brun empoignant le col de son t shirt, le tirant fermement vers lui.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit comme merde encore ?! » Cracha Darren, devant le visage livide de son ami.

« Darren calme toi qu'est-ce - »

« T'as parlé à Chris ?! »

Joey tenta de le faire le lâcher, sans résultat, il était en galère.

« Je - »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ! » Hurla-t-il, resserrant sa poigne autour du vêtement.

« Lâche moi Darren ! »

Il finit par lâcher prise, Joey se recula et passa sa main dans sa nuque pour atténuée la douleur.

« Bordel mais t'as pété les plombs ? » Reprit-il regardant le brun avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement plus calmement, pressant ses doigts contre ses yeux clos pour se réveiller.

Joey était largué, il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait à part que son meilleur ami avait failli lui faire la peau.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Chris bordel, tu te rappelles qui c'est ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr comment oublier. » Dit-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Apparemment ceci sembla énerver que davantage Darren qui le fusilla du regard.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Et évite de te jeter sur moi cette fois. »

Le brun soupira bruyamment et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'empêchant ainsi que s'en servir une nouvelle fois contre Joey.

« T'as dit un truc à Chris, hier, qu'est ce que c'était ? Et quand est ce que tu lui as parlé ? Sans me le dire putain ! Alors que j'ai passé des jours à essayer de le joindre ! » Il avait beau tenter de se contenir, il gardait son calme l'espace de quelques secondes avant de craquer à nouveau.

Joey sembla réfléchir, il ne voyait pas tellement à quel moment il lui avait parlé jusqu'à ce que le mot " hier " lui percuta l'esprit.

« Ok.. En effet j'ai peut être merdé.. »

Il vit la mâchoire du brun se serrer et sa gorge se contracter, devait-il vraiment lâcher le morceau ?

« Du genre ? »

« Mais tu me fais flipper là, je suis trop jeune pour crever ! » Dit Joey tout en se reculant derrière le canapé.

« Dis, je déciderais de ton sort après. » Lâcha Darren, mi sérieux.

Son ami fit une grimace et se racla la gorge.

« Quand on était au bar, il a appelé, mais je ne me rappelle pratiquement de rien, on était complètement mort ! »

« Tu le seras définitivement si tu ne me dis pas. »

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour pousser Chris à faire un truc pareil ?

« Tu te faisais draguer par cette meuf au bar et j'ai dû dit un truc du genre que tu te faisais tripoter ou toucher, je sais pas mais je déconnais et - »

Joey s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua le regard meurtrier du brun sur lui et s'empressa de reprendre.

« Mais je lui ais dit que j'allais te le passer et il.. Il a raccroché, je suis désolé vieux. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit abruti ?! »

Ils semblaient tous vouloir l'énerver davantage, il hésitait encore entre le torturer ou une mort rapide, il n'était pas certain de ce qui serait le mieux.

« Tu savais même plus comment tu t'appelais hier, et moi non plus, arrête tu sais très bien comment c'est dans ces cas là ! »

Il marquait un point, mais ce n'était pas excusable pour autant, les conséquences étaient bien trop grandes.

« Mais il s'est passé quoi au juste, t'as pu le voir et .. ? »

Joey tentait bien que mal de le calmer et connaitre exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, il semblait tellement excessif vis à vis de tout ce qui concernait Chris.

« Pour faire court, il est allé voir ailleurs. » Avoua-t-il sa gorge se nouant, tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Dire ces mots à voix haute était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il vivait un vrai cauchemar il était tellement positif en vue de cette journée, il avait espéré que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, mais à présent il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir le regarder de nouveau en face sans ressentir la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé.

« Chris ?! » S'écria Joey, plus que surpris.

« Ouais.. Lui. »

Il s'installa à coté de lui, aussi ébahi.

« Putain.. J'aurais jamais pensé. »

« Je te jure que si je choppe ce salopard de putain de Liam à la con, je le défigure » Cracha Darren.

Il sentait de nouveau la pression monter en lui, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Étrangement ce n'était pas à Chris qu'il en voulait le plus, alors qu'il aurait dû être le premier sur sa liste, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il était surement faible de penser comme ça. Il l'avait blessé, trompé, mais il savait comment il réagissait, il connaissait son état d'esprit et sa droiture, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose sans raison.

« Euh, évite, mais, si c'est Liam, tout s'explique. »

Darren sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Joey.

« Parce que tu crois que personne ne peut résister à ce mec peut être ? »

« Entre autres, mais il traînais pas mal avec Am' et moi pendant un moment, disons qu'il nous en a pas mal dit sur ses techniques de "fauche" comme il l'appelle. » Répondit-il tout en mimant les guillemets sur la fin de la phrase.

« Sa quoi ? »

C'était quoi ce délire, ce con avait carrément une technique pour ramener des mecs dans son lit ?

« Amy t'expliquerait mieux que moi, je m'en foutais un peu quand il nous avait dit ça, puis on était un peu jeté en fait. »

« Si tu savais ce que je serais prêt à lui faucher à cet enfoiré. »

« Non à la violence Mec. »

* * *

Chris avait mis un moment à reprendre ses esprits et retrouver le chemin du retour à l'appartement d'Amber. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement marché tout ce temps, il ne se rendait plus compte de grand chose excepté qu'il avait fait l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie.

La douleur n'était plus là, il ne la ressentait plus, seulement un vide énorme en lui.

Il arriva devant l'appartement de son amie, espérant qu'il ne paraissait pas aussi mal qu'il l'était réellement, il avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Il entra doucement, souhaitant qu'elle serait sortie mais elle était déjà rentrée et l'attendait gentiment.

« Bonne journée Chou ? Eh je pensais aller au ciné ce soir, pour te changer les idées. » Dit-elle avant de relever les yeux vers lui et perdre instantanément son sourire.

Ok, il avait officiellement l'air aussi mal qu'il l'était vraiment.

« Mon Dieu tu vas bien ? » S'affola-t-elle tout en venant vers lui et prenant son visage en coupe pour qu'il la regarde franchement.

Il n'arrivait pas à prendre une inspiration suffisamment grande pour pouvoir parler, il avait aussi peur de le dire, qu'elle l'entende, il avait si honte.

« Chris ? » Insista-t-elle tout en penchant la tête pour rencontrer son regard fuyant.

« J'ai déconné Amb.. » Dit-il, serrant les lèvres pour contenir sa tristesse.

Il vit dans son regard qu'elle était aussi inquiète que perdue, devait-il tout lui dire ?

« Explique moi. »

Elle le dirigea vers la table pour le faire s'asseoir avant de lui ramener quelque chose à boire, il était vraiment livide.

« J'ai vu Darren tout à l'heure, enfin.. Il est venu après mon boulot. » Expira-t-il, fixant ses mains qu'il bougeait nerveusement, il détestait devoir parler de ça.

« Oh ! Et alors ? Vous avez pu parler ? »

Amber ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu si mal se passer, elle connaissait ces deux là et avait été persuadée dès le début qu'ils finiraient par se réconcilier, mais c'était avant qu'elle entende la suite.

« Il s'est excusé et j'ai pas tenu, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir alors qu'il avait été aussi franc avec moi » Paniqua Chris, parlant de plus en plus vite, mené par son angoisse.

« Mentir sur quoi ? Je suis larguée ... »

« Pour Liam. »

Dire son prénom était tellement injuste, ça ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore plus bas sous terre.

« Attends, attends, attends, quoi ?! »

Elle le fixa avec des yeux grands ouverts, ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche bée.

« Hier soir c'est lui que.. Que je suis allé voir.. »

Il se rappela soudain toute la soirée de la veille, revoyant par flash Liam, ses approches, ses mots, et .. Non il ne voulait pas y penser.

« CHRIS ! » Cria-t-elle le faisant sursauter « Non ! Dis moi que c'est une blague ! T'as pas fait ça ! On avait dit pas lui, pas ce mec, depuis le début ! »

« Je - »

« Tu te rappel quand tu m'as parlé de la soirée dans le club ou je sais plus trop quoi ? Je t'avais dit, ce mec là tu t'en approche pas, mais .. Ahhh ! non mais.. Chris ! »

Il la regardait tête baissée tel un enfant puni et sermonné, il ne pouvait pas aller contre, c'était vrai, elle l'avait mis en garde contre les attentions du garçon mais il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux, se disant qu'il n'était pas intéressé et assez faible pour se laisser manipuler.

« Je sais, mais hier j'ai appelé Darren et je suis tombé sur Joey qui a dit que - »

« Joey ? Tu t'es vraiment fié à ce que ce mec a pu dire ? C'est un débile ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases, elle ne lui laissait pas le temps à vrai dire, elle était directe mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin d'après elle, il fallait qu'il se réveille.

« Bon.. » Reprit-elle essayant de se calmer « Je sais que t'étais super mal, et à vrai dire je préfère que tu sois sorti avec un mec plutôt qu'autre chose pour te consoler mais, qu'est ce que t'as fait de si horrible pour que tu t'en veuilles autant ? »

Il trembla à la simple idée de devoir le redire une nouvelle fois, il était fatigué de tout ça, devait-il vraiment prendre la peine de se battre ?

« On a un peu bu.. Et - »

« T'as couché avec ?! » l'interrompit-elle tout en prenant son air choqué.

« Non ! »S'exclama Chris, offensé. « Il m'a embrassé, enfin on s'est embrassé. » Bafouila-t-il, sa voix hésitante.

Amber se laissa s'affaler, son front cognant la table, sa tête entre ses bras. « T'as laissé ce mec profiter de toi.. » Elle était exaspérée, elle avait conscience de son état et à quel point il était vulnérable en ce moment, mais elle ne pouvait pas tolérer que Liam ait profité de lui ainsi.

« Et t'as dit ça à Darren ?! » Reprit-elle tout en relevant la tête vers lui d'un coup.

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était tellement logique pour lui. « Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. »

Il se rappela l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il lui avait avoué sa faute, ses yeux brûlèrent à ce souvenir, il avait eu si mal à le voir ainsi ...

« Sauf que lui dire était peut être pire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Chris releva la tête vers Amber, retenant l'humidité de ses yeux et souffla sa réponse, las et exaspéré contre lui-même.

« Non, je n'aurais pas pu le regarder en face sans l'avoir fait.. »

Un temps s'écoula pendant lequel il regarda ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il ait vu de sa vie, fuyant le regard d'Amber focalisé sur lui avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole face à son silence.

« Et maintenant ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, il ne pouvait pas se projeter, il n'avait déjà pas encaissé le passé, subissait le présent, comment pouvait-il penser au futur ?

« Je n'en sais rien... »

Sa voix se brisa, il sentait son coeur se serrer, il n'allait plus tenir aussi longtemps, il ne pouvait plus rester de marbre ça devenait bien trop dur.

Amber se leva et vint vers lui, il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers elle, qu'elle l'enlaça dans ses bras fortement. Elle avait beau lui reprocher ce qu'il avait fait, elle détestait le voir aussi triste et anéanti, rien n'aurait pu le pousser à faire une telle chose si ce n'est sa colère et sa tristesse, et seul Darren était le mélange parfait pour créer ces choses destructrices.

Le contact ne fit que l'affaiblir davantage, il avait envie de se laisser aller, pleurer une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il ne serait pas capable de se relever après ça. Il laissa son souffle se couper, ses entrailles le tirailler et lutta encore et encore, resserrant ses bras autour du corps de son amie, consumant son mal être en ce geste, il tiendrait bon.

* * *

Darren avait passé le reste du temps à passer ses nerfs sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, mais sur les coups de deux heures du matin il avait laissé le sommeil l'emporter, laissant à Joey le temps de reprendre son souffle et ne pas redouter ses moindres faits et gestes.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels il ressemblait plus à un personnage de warmbodies qu'au Darren qu'il connaissait, après sa colère venait la déception, il parlait peu, mangeait peu, il passait sa journée enfermé à gratter les cordes de sa guitare, c'était sa seule façon de s'exprimer et se soulager.

Joey avait fini par le pousser à sortir, ce qui s'était résumé à aller au magasin de musique à 10 minutes de chez lui.

Darren était à présent en train de regarder des vinyles, il adorait les vieux disques, c'était pour lui la meilleure façon d'écouter la musique, même si ça pouvait paraître ringard. Il les regardait furtivement, les faisant défiler dans les grands bacs en bois, lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur l'un de David Bowie. Il le sortit et alors qu'il regardait les titres au dos de la pochette, il remarqua un regard posé sur lui. Il releva les yeux et vit une fille assez mignonne, même très belle, le regardant sans retenue, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il la dévisagea l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de faire une chose qui le surpris lui même. Il détourna simplement les yeux et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire précédemment, l'ignorant tout bonnement. Autrefois il lui aurait certainement rendu son sourire et serait même allé la voir, en couple ou non, il ne se retenait pas de parler avec une fille aussi canon, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Chris, c'était comme s'il les avait toutes rendues fades et sans intérêt, ce qui au fond l'effrayait vu la situation actuelle.

Il se mit à fouiller à nouveau entre les grandes pochettes de disques, allant de Stevie Wonder à Elton John lorsque son portable vibra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Une partie de lui aurait aimé que ce soit Chris, il n'avait même pas essayé de le joindre une seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, c'était aussi frustrant que blessant, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas venant de lui.

« Ouais ? » Répondit-il froidement.

[ Salut Dare, t'es libre cet après midi ? ] Demanda Amy doucement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Il était bien plus froid et agressif qu'à son habitude.

[ Joey m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. ]

« Vous n'êtes pas censé vous faire la gueule ? Et je vois que les bonnes nouvelles vont vite. »

Il cala le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et continua de chercher, levant parfois les yeux vers cette fille qui n'avait pas lâcher prise.

[ J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. ]

« Je t'écoute. »

[ Tu ne veux pas passer ? ]

« Occupé. » Soupira-t-il tout en haussant les sourcils, il n'avait définitivement pas envie de voir qui que ce soit.

[ Je croyais que tu ne faisais rien. ]

« Et bien maintenant si. »

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et reprit le téléphone en main.

« Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

[ Tenter de me rattraper. ]

Il fronça les sourcils d'interrogation, il était tout de même intrigué.

« C'est à dire ? »

[ Je sais à quel point tu tiens à Chris, alors disons que je te dois de te dire quelque chose. ]

Son regard froid devint soudainement triste, il se décida à l'écouter, ce qu'elle avait à dire valait peut être la peine d'être écouté.

[ Liam est passé me voir hier.]

Ses mains se resserrèrent instinctivement à l'énonciation du prénom, une partie de lui espérait qu'il finirait par tomber nez à nez avec ce mec, mais une autre ne voulait pas se retrouver en prison.

[ Il m'a.. Comment dire, raconté ce qu'il a fait pour.. ]

« Pour ? »

[ Tu veux vraiment que j'emploie ses mots ? ]

« Vas-y. »

[ Ok, pour essayer de se taper Chris. ] Elle se racla la gorge et continua [ Et comment son plan a foiré. Sur le coup j'ai pas compris comment il en était arrivé là et surtout comment Chris avait pu se laisser soûler mais quand Jo m'a appelé pour me dire que vous étiez en froid, j'ai plus ou moins compris. ]

Il ferma les yeux, pour repousser la haine qui montait en lui et inspira profondément.

[ Dare ? ] S'inquiéta Amy qui ne l'entendait plus.

« Ouais. »

[ Ça va toi ? ]

« Ouais, continu. »

Il alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils mis à disposition près des catalogues musicaux et en prit un pour se distraire.

[ Ok, donc en gros, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il disait que c'était gagné d'avance, qu'il l'avait soûlé comme il fallait, consolé comme il fallait, et .. Approché comme il fallait comme il le fait souvent, mais qu'au moment de l'inviter chez lui il s'est enfui et lui a demandé de lui foutre la paix quand il a voulu le revoir. ]

La main de Darren se crispa sur la page qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner, la froissant et se reprit avant de l'arracher.

« Où est ce qu'il habite ? » Demanda-t-il essayant de prendre une voix plus ou moins normale.

[ Hors de question Dare, n'y pense même pas. ]

« Vous faites tous chier... » Cracha le brun, frustré.

[ Je suis désolée pour tout ça.. Mais si je t'en parle ce n'est pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je voulais juste que tu saches tout et je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Chris et toi, alors disons que j'essaye de remonter dans ton estime... ]

« Je sais. »

[ J'espère que ça va s'arranger et .. Je ne connais pas Chris autant que toi mais je pense que t'as dû pas mal merder de ton côté pour qu'il en vienne là, réfléchi y bien. ]

Elle n'eut aucune réponse en retour, Darren n'avait pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit à ça, car aussi douloureux que ce soit, c'était la vérité.

[ A plus Dare. ]

« Salut. »

Une fois raccroché il resta simplement assis, perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva les yeux et revit cette fille qui regardait les albums tout en lui lançant quelques regards ce qui le poussa finalement à se lever. Il se dirigea vers elle, et passa simplement à côté pour sortir de cette boutique, il avait tout sauf envie de ça.

* * *

Un jour de plus, et toujours aucune nouvelle, Chris n'avait pas cherché à lui parler, ni le voir, rien. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler ou le voir, mais il aurait espéré qu'il tenait assez à lui pour au moins essayer.

Deuxième jour supplémentaire, le silence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son téléphone, mais il n'avait pas trop d'espoir à présent.

Troisième jour, il resta toute la journée allongé sur le canapé à zapper, Joey ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait définitivement baissé les bras.

Quatrième jour, Darren regarda une seule fois son téléphone, après quoi il l'abandonna dans un coin de l'appartement, il n'en pouvait plus.

Cinquième jour, il avait envie de sortir, mais il savait que s'il le faisait il n'irait qu'à un seul endroit, et il en était hors de question, il devait attendre encore un peu.

Sixième jour, il ordonna à Joey de lui garder son téléphone loin de lui et l'empêcher de sortir, ce qu'il fit, s'attirant ainsi l'énervement du brun qui regrettait de lui avoir demandé ce service.

Le septième jour arriva enfin !

Il était tellement nerveux, il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, donnant le tournis à son ami qui ne comprenait pas.

« Mec tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? »

« La ferme. » Répondit-il simplement, continuant à faire ses allés et retours dans l'appartement.

« T'attends une illumination ? »

Il l'ignora et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre nerveusement.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Reprit-il, le regardant avec ses yeux mordorés grands ouverts et les sourcils haussés, comme s'il le suppliait.

Joey le fixa exaspéré depuis le canapé « Ignore moi surtout ... 17 heures .. 12, pourquoi ? »

« J'y vais. »

Darren enfila son manteau et partit vers la porte d'un pas franc mais il semblait si mal à l'aise.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« A plus tard. »

La porte claqua et Joey se retrouva seul avec lui même, Darren était devenu plus qu'étrange durant les derniers jours, comme s'il attendait un évènement primordial, mais quoi ?

* * *

Chris avait passé la semaine à simplement aller travailler, rentrer, manger le nécessaire pour survivre et passer ses nuits à regarder l'intégrale de grey's anatomy, d'une certaine manière ça l'avait maintenu en vie.

Ni lui ni Amber n'avait reparlé du sujet sensible, elle essayait simplement de lui changer les idées, mais ça n'avait pas un très grand effet. Il se refermait sur lui même jour après jour, c'était sa façon à lui de se protéger, d'encaisser.

Conor avait été sans pitié avec lui durant la semaine, comme s'il le rabaissait volontairement devant sa faiblesse, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il le supportait.

Darren lui manquait terriblement, mais c'était comme s'il avait fini par l'accepter, il devait se faire une raison, il avait merdé. D'une certaine manière rien n'avait été en leur faveur, comme s'ils allaient contre le courant, peut être que c'était le cas, peut être qu'ils en avaient trop demandé.

Il marchait dans l'open space, sa sacoche sur l'épaule, lissant les plis de son costume noir, une chanson ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'était levé, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne le lâchait pas. Une fois dans l'ascenseur il ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'il atteigne le rez de chaussé, se concentrant sur cette chanson, elle le rendait nostalgique et triste.

Il tenta de l'oublier un moment lorsqu'il sortit, se perdant dans la foule qui ornait les rues de New York, il tenta de prendre un taxi, il détestait le métro à cette heure-ci. Par chance il en trouva un, idiotement il se trompa d'adresse et se rattrapa en donnant celle de l'immeuble d'Amber plutôt que le sien. Il se demandait s'il y retournerait un jour, il le faudrait bien, après tout c'était autant le sien que celui de Darren et il avait toutes ses affaires là bas, mais il n'était surement pas le bienvenu.

Alors qu'il était assis à l'arrière du taxi, arrêté dans les embouteillages, il tenta de passer le temps avec son téléphone. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il fit ça, mais il alla dans le dossier interdit, celui des photos qu'il avait de Darren, celles qu'il ne pouvait regarder sans sentir une lame le traverser. Mais il le fit tout de même, il lui manquait trop pour pouvoir résister. Le voir si souriant lui faisait tellement mal, et pourtant d'un autre côté ça lui réchauffait le coeur, son sourire lui manquait, son rire lui manquait, ses yeux qui se plissaient et débordaient de bonheur lui manquaient...

La chanson dans sa tête se répéta encore et encore, il la murmura à moitié, et alors qu'il fermait le dossier de son téléphone, il regarda l'heure, se demandant quand il allait rentrer encore et quelque chose le percuta. La date.

Chris fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il rêvait ou non, et il réalisa, enfin, pourquoi cette chanson, pourquoi ce jour là !

« Je vais descendre ici ! » Interpella-il le chauffeur qui le regarda dans le rétroviseur.

« Ici ? En plein milieu des bouchons ? Vous êtes suicidaire ? »

« Je m'en fous. » Répondit-il froidement, lui déposant un billet de vingt dollars. « Gardez la monnaie. »

Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture, se frayant un chemin entre toutes les autres arrêtée bloquées par la circulation et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il le put, slalomant entre les passants allant à contre sens.

Peut-être qu'il se trompait, peut-être qu'il était encore trop idiot pour y croire, mais il devait essayer, il ne voulait pas laisser tomber, non, tout ça n'était que des mensonges qu'il se disait à lui-même pour se rassurer, depuis le début. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que ça passe, il ne voulait pas retrouver sa vie d'avant, il ne voulait pas l'oublier, ce n'était pas envisageable, il ne pouvait pas, jamais il ne le supporterait.

Il continua à courir encore et encore, il était tellement essoufflé et ses jambes se fatiguaient, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait fait.

Il arriva après une quinzaine de minutes dans une rue qu'il avait l'habitude d'emprunter matin et soir lorsqu'il travaillait dans cette cafétéria à l'époque, ça lui faisait tellement bizarre de passer par là... Il ralentit alors qu'il arrivait près d'un bâtiment, un hôtel, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'avança, l'angoisse le prenant soudainement, et s'il s'était trompé ?

Il marcha tout en regardant le sol, il ne voulait pas relever les yeux, la réalité était parfois trop dure à encaisser.. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il prit une grande inspiration, qui se bloqua dans sa gorge et releva les yeux.

Chris crut sentir son coeur s'arrêter et exploser en un millier de morceaux car .. Il était là.

Darren était assis dans les marches, sous le store de cet hôtel, les mains jointes, ses bras reposant sur ses genoux, la tête baissée.

Chris se stoppa instantanément, sa chaussure râpant le sol à son geste brusque interpellant le brun qui releva la tête et se tourna vers lui.

Ses grands yeux focalisés sur lui, mon Dieu ce qu'il les aimait, le simple fait d'avoir le droit à son attention le combla, il avait éprouvé tellement de haine envers lui même, qu'il ne s'était pas senti méritant d'un moindre intérêt de sa part.

Il vit Darren se lever, lui était incapable de ne faire un seul geste, il avait pourtant envie d'aller vers lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le brun se rapprocha au début lentement, et une fois à quelques pas de lui, il se précipita, effectuant un geste auquel Chris ne s'attendait pas.

Il fut attrapé fermement contre Darren, ses bras venant entourer son corps, ses mains se perdant dans son dos, son visage se collant au sien. Ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant ? Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, son coeur semblait s'emballer, il était tellement soulagé, heureux, et si triste, beaucoup trop triste. Toutes ces émotions qu'il avait contenu pendant ces longs et douloureux jours semblaient le libérer, elles se heurtaient entre elles, lui infligeant ce qu'il avait redouté. L'étreinte de Darren était tellement chaleureuse et puissante, il avait besoin de le sentir autour de lui, il y avait pensé jour et nuit, et enfin il pouvait de nouveau apprécier le doux contact de celui qu'il aimait. Il mena ses bras dans le dos de Darren, renforçant la pression de leur corps l'un contre l'autre, fermant les yeux intensément comme s'il avait peur que tout ça ne soit pas réel, qu'il s'évade.

« Putain tu m'as trop manqué... » Souffla Darren, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du second qui craqua à ces mots.

Il ne put retenir ce qui ne demandait qu'à éclater depuis trop longtemps. Il laissa simplement ses larmes couler, elles étaient si lourdes, rendant sa vue illisible, mais elles n'étaient pas acides et brûlantes, elles ne faisaient que le soulager.

Darren se recula légèrement, surpris et bouleversé, jamais il ne l'avait vu se laisser autant aller devant lui, comme s'il se montrait enfin, baissant toutes ces barrières qu'il avait dressé, il n'avait plus peur d'être simplement lui même, de ressentir et vivre les émotions qui le traversaient.

Il plaça ses mains en coupe autour de son visage, essuyant les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues et plongea son regard dans les yeux troubles de Chris. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse le voir, ses yeux tiraillés par les pleurs, mais il lui sourit tendrement et embrassa chacune de ses joues doucement.

Chris se sentit fondre sous le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, il avait envie d'arrêter de pleurer idiotement, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Je suis désolé Darren.. » Suffoqua-t-il, sa voix coupée par sa respiration et ses pleurs.

Il se sentait si faible à se montrer ainsi devant lui, mais d'une certaine manière il ne voulait plus se forcer à être ce qu'il ne pouvait demeurer, il ne pouvait plus être aussi froid, il avait envie de ressentir à nouveau tous ces sentiments qu'il avait partagé avec lui.

« Je sais... » Darren caressa sa joue tendrement avant de répéter une nouvelle fois ces simples mots « Je sais. »

« Je.. » Chris repoussa son sanglot et fixa le visage de Darren, comme s'il le redécouvrait, avant de fermer les yeux et oser. « Je t'aime tellement »

Il n'eut pas le temps de les rouvrir que la bouche de Darren embrassa la sienne éperdument. Le temps s'arrêta alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres bouger sur les siennes, lentement et sensuellement. Il pensait avoir oublié ce que ça lui faisait, ce sentiment doux et chaud qui lui enrobait le coeur à chaque fois qu'il y goûtait, mais c'était toujours aussi merveilleux qu'avant.

Il passa ses bras à son cou, l'enlaçant comme il l'avait toujours fait, le brun pressa sa bouche plus intensément contre la sienne, savourant l'absence qui l'avait torturé durant de trop nombreux jours.

Il avait attendu assis sur ces marches durant de longues et interminables minutes, se demandant si Chris viendrait, s'il se souviendrait et lorsqu'il l'avait vu se tenir là, si près de lui, son regard clair affolé et tellement mignon, il n'avait pas pu se résigner à vouloir parler comme il l'avait prévu. Non, il avait juste ressenti le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer.

Les souvenirs de cette fin d'après midi, sept mois plus tôt, lorsque deux étrangers s'étaient retrouvés par un hasard au même endroit, au bon moment, ne s'étaient pas effacés, ils étaient toujours là, mais à présent de nouveaux s'ajouteraient, tout comme celui de leurs retrouvailles après avoir dépassé toutes les embûches qui s'étaient mises en travers de leur route.

Peut-être qu'ils allaient à contre courant, peut-être que c'était risqué, mais peu importe, ils avaient trouvé celui avec qui ils pourraient partager le même monde et faire que leur vie devienne une oeuvre d'art.

_« I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all. »_

* * *

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre réaction, ressenti, envie de meurtre tout ce que vous voulez ;) **

**Bisous à tous,**

**Habby.**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Bonsoir petits CrissColferiens !**

**Merci à tous pour vos review :)**

**- I'm a dinosaur : Oui il y aura une confrontation entre eux, c'est clairement obligé !**

**- TheHometownGlory : Oh bah de rien ! Je préfère ça :) En espérant que celui ci te plaise.**

**- LNC : Ca aurait pu ^^ en effet ! merci **

**- carole97400 : Oh merci beaucoup ! Et oui.. Vive le CrissColfer ! Et bien.. A vrai dire tout mes autres projets de fics portaient sur le Klaine, mais plus j'avance dans celle ci, plus je me dis que j'aime écrire davantage sur le CrissColfer, donc il y en aura certainement d'autres.**

**- Lepassant : Pour Liam .. A voir, je ne dirais rien il suffira d'attendre muhaha ! Non plus de menace svp x)**

**- ImpossibleDontExist : Vous avez l'air de tous aimer Darren en mode jaloux, je retiens :) **

**- FuneralBlues : Le CrissColfer vaincra ! Plus sérieusement, un peu de fleur bleu après toute cette tension était à mon gout nécessaire. En espérant que celui ci te plaise même s'il est différent.**

**- K4 : merci choupinette ! Oh bah pauvre Joey ! ( non pas le pauvre finalement ... ) **

**- mmlabr : Finalement je n'aurais pas du prévoir des mouchoirs pour les précédents mais celui là ;) Pour la colère de Darren envers Joey, je ne voulais pas que ca aille non plus trop loin, car ça reste avant tout son meilleur ami, et il y aura une autre personne pour subir ça ! **

**- LoveKlaine24 : Oh je suis contente aussi alors ! Et oui ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas rester trop longtemps séparés.**

**- EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : Quelle belle réaction :D ca fait plaisir ! **

**- fandelavi : Un petit peu, mais le suspens s'arrêtera dans celui ci ^^ **

**- Klaaine : *donne un mouchoir* mais de rien :)**

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek : Et bien la voici !**

**- Klaine-Foerver21Eternity : Je t'ai sorti la boîte, si jamais tu en as de nouveau besoin un jour ^^ ! Fiere d'avoir réussi à retranscrire les émotions.. C'est l'un des points sur lesquels j'insiste.**

**- Lafolleduklaine : *réanime* Oui Joey est passé très près, mais finalement il n'est pas celui qui en pâtira le plus ! merci en tout cas !**

**- Mia-zure : Mais non ne mourrez pas tous ! En espérant que la suite atteigne tes attentes :)**

**- LaGleek72 : Et oui ! Trois chapitres c'était déjà beaucoup voyons x) (enfin même pour moi.) **

**- Lodret : Amy et Joey sont spéciaux, un coup ils sont noirs, un coup blancs, mais Amy sera de leur côté dorénavant. Pour ta question tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^**

**- Stef : Ma petite stefff ! Merci encore pour tout *-* Je vais reposer ma question habituelle ( pas d'exception voyons ) que ferais-je sans toi ? Merci pour tes conseils et ton soutien, ainsi que tout les délires sur ce petit couillon d'hobbit. Le CrissColfer nous tuera, c'est véridique ! STIOUF ! **

**Je vous dis à présent, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je t'ai laissé voir toutes les parties de moi, même celles qui n'étaient pas très jolies, et tu les as toutes accepté et pardonné. »

* * *

« Comment est-ce que tu as su que je viendrais ? »

Darren et Chris marchaient lentement, dans une direction inconnue, ça permettait de les occuper après ce trop plein d'émotions. Darren avait passé un long moment à simplement serrer le plus jeune dans ses bras, dessinant de grands cercles dans son dos pour le calmer, lui embrassant par moments ses joues, ses lèvres, son front, provocant cette expression sur son visage qu'il aimait tant. Il avait été tellement touché par sa tristesse, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que lui succomber.

Darren avançait à présent les mains dans les poches de sa veste, regardant droit devant lui alors que le second posait sa question avec une timidité attendrissante.

Il prit une inspiration et dit « J'espérais simplement que tu t'en souviendrais. » avant de le regarder, attirant le regard de Chris qui se perdit dans le sien. « Et que tu serais prêt. »

Sa remarque fit s'arrêter l'autre garçon qui le dévisagea tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Prêt ? »

« Pour qu'on prenne un nouveau départ. »

Ils se regardèrent, le soulagement se lisant dans les yeux bleus du plus jeune qui sentait tout son corps se décontracter.

Un nouveau départ. Y avaient-ils vraiment le droit ? Pourraient-ils reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé, oubliant toutes les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés ?

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Darren fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas ce que Chris voulait ?

« Je veux dire... Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Reprit-il sa voix hésitante.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu lui pardonner aussi vite, il s'était senti de son côté tellement trahi pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pourquoi n'agissait pas comme lui ?

« Si, je t'en veux. Mais... » Commença Darren avant de s'arrêter devant le regard blessé du second. « Je suis capable de te pardonner pour ça, si toi tu le fais pour le reste. » Continua-t-il tout en lui prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. « Je veux qu'on ait une conversation claire sur tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Chris hocha simplement la tête et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux du brun qui prit ça comme un oui.

Darren retira l'une de ses mains de son emprise et la mena sur sa joue à la peau de porcelaine qu'il caressa tendrement, surprenant finalement Chris. Ses yeux encore rougis par ses pleurs lui faisaient si mal au coeur, il paraissait si fatigué et affaibli ainsi... Aucun d'eux ne dit quoique ce soit, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ça suffisait largement pour le moment, ils auraient tout le temps de le faire après. Chris de son côté oublia tout le reste, savourant le contact de la main chaude de Darren contre sa peau, il en était fou, davantage si c'était possible.

« Et si on rentrait ? » Le brun interrompit le silence, il descendit sa main sur son épaule, posant l'autre sur la seconde et lui sourit doucement avant d'oser. « Chez nous. »

Il avait redouté le moment où il poserait cette question, espérant que tout comme lui Chris était prêt à retrouver leur chez eux.

« Oui, rentrons. »

* * *

Le trajet en taxi fut silencieux, Chris avait passé la majeure partie du temps le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, regardant défiler les bâtiments. Il avait eu ce petit pincement au coeur en se rapprochant de leur rue, comme s'il n'y était pas venu depuis une éternité. Darren de son côté n'avait pas détaché ses yeux du garçon assis à côté de lui, zieutant chaque détail, allant de son costume noir à ses cheveux, à son visage, à ses mains. Il n'avait arrêté de l'examiner, excepté pour prendre le temps de dire à Joey de dégager jusqu'au lendemain, sans en donner la raison.

Une fois arrivés, Chris sortit doucement du véhicule, se demandant s'il était réellement le bienvenu, mais Darren ne s'attarda pas, il se dirigea directement vers la grande porte, l'ouvrant et indiquant au second d'entrer avant qu'il ne change d'avis et disparaisse encore une fois. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Darren souhaita de tout son coeur que Joey était parti, il ne voulait pas avoir à endurer la réaction de Chris en le voyant et avait besoin de ce moment qu'avec lui, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

Par chance l'appartement était vide. Chris entra avec une légère retenue, zieutant chaque recoin, se rappelant l'odeur qui y rodait, la lumière des rayons de soleil qui éclairaient le salon par la grande fenêtre, le parquet lisse brillant avec le bordel de Darren en plus. Il était définitivement de retour chez lui.

Il retira son manteau et ses chaussures tout en regardant Darren qui essayait de ranger rapidement, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose à vrai dire, et il s'en fichait pour une fois.

« Laisse. » Lui dit-il, faisant se retourner le brun qui portait un amas de choses dans ses bras.

Il ne se fit pas désirer plus longtemps et reposa le tout sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé et d'être rejoint par le plus jeune.

« Bon... » Il fallait que l'un d'eux engage la conversation et Darren savait pertinemment que Chris ne le ferait pas. « Par où est ce qu'on commence ? »

Chris se tortilla nerveusement sur les coussins du canapé, prenant une position confortable pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et se tourna vers lui.

« Par le début, par ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire l'autre jour. » Répondit-il d'une voix calme, beaucoup trop calme.

« Ok, je t'écoute. »

Il essayait de prendre sur lui, mais Darren voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, il était en réalité effrayé.

« Pour ce qui concerne ton travail. » Commença-t-il baissant le regard « Je sais que tu as eu peur de ma réaction et que je n'étais pas vraiment là pour toi mais.. Tu n'aurais pas dû me cacher ça Dare. » Il reposa ses yeux bleus sur le visage du brun qui arborait une expression peu fière. « Ça aurait été tellement plus simple, on aurait trouvé une solution. »

« Je voulais pas devoir dépendre de toi encore une fois. » Lâcha Darren surprenant Chris.

« Pardon ? »

« Je me repose trop sur toi, c'est vrai je m'en suis rendu compte davantage durant ton absence, je suis capable de rien tout seul. » Soupira-t-il.

« Dare.. » Reprit Chris doucement avant d'être interrompu brusquement.

« Ose dire que j'ai tort. »

Il se raidit devant le ton agressif qu'il avait employé mais ne baissa pas les bras pour autant, ils avait dépassé ça.

« Tu as tort. »

Les grands yeux mordorés de Darren le dévisagèrent, la surprise se lisant dans leur iris.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, certainement mieux que je n'ai réussi à le faire... »

Chris ne voulait pas assumer le fait qu'il s'était senti perdu sans lui, mais s'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, à qui le ferait-il ?

« Tellement bien que j'ai fini par penser travailler dans un club. » Se moqua Darren contre lui même, rien qu'y repenser l'énervait, il pouvait être tellement insensé parfois.

« J'avoue ce n'était pas ta meilleure idée. » Sourit doucement Chris, essayant de détendre le brun.

Darren se sentit fondre devant son sourire, Dieu ce qu'il lui avait manqué... Son visage se décomposa devant ce garçon qu'il ne pouvait éviter, oublier ou nier, il le tenait entre ses mains comme une marionnette, il aurait pu en faire ce qu'il voulait, mais par chance Chris l'ignorait, c'était son innocence qui le rendait finalement si dangereux.

« Tu es talentueux Dare, tu mérites tellement mieux que ça. » Reprit-il, sortant le second de ses pensées.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Il est passé où le Darren qui chantait du Britney ? » Se moqua-t-il faisant finalement sourire Darren qui se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait emmené au piano-bar. « Ne laisse personne t'enlever ton estime de toi, tu vaux tellement plus que ça.. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Demanda Darren de sa voix triste et attendrissante.

« Oui. » Chris posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun et reprit « Et je te le répéterai tous les jours s'il le faut. »

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus qu'il faisait le premier pas pour un contact, aussi insignifiant qu'il soit, ça avait interpellé Darren, il ne pouvait éloigner ses pensées du contact de la main de Chris sur sa cuisse. Il avait envie de le faire basculer sur le canapé, l'embrasser aussi passionnément que possible, mais une chose le retenait encore.

« Chris. »

Il le regarda ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Pourquoi lui ? »

La main sur sa jambe se retira instantanément, Chris remarquant ce qu'il faisait et il se rétracta sur lui même.

« Je ... »

« J'aimerais juste comprendre. » Insista Darren devant le malaise débordant du plus jeune.

Il le vit jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il angoissait et avant qu'il ne perde totalement sa confiance, Darren lui prit dans les siennes.

Chris tressaillit au contact, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste de sa part vu le sujet abordé, mais il l'accepta.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour trouver la force de débiter son récit, espérant que Darren l'écouterait jusqu'au bout.

« Quand je suis allé chez Amber, les premiers jours je ne suis pas allé travailler. »

Chris ne pas aller travailler ? Vraiment ? C'est ce que pensa Darren en premier lieu, il savait que c'était toute sa vie, il reposait tout sur sa réussite.

« Et Liam a commencé à m'écrire. »

Les mains autour des siennes se renforcèrent à l'énonciation du prénom, mais il continua, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, plus question de revenir en arrière.

« Au départ il a voulu qu'on se voit, j'ai refusé jusqu'à ce que ... »

« Jusqu'à ton appel. » Répondit Darren à sa place, sa voix tendue et rauque.

« Oui.. J'étais blessé Dare, je t'en voulais pour tes mensonges, je t'en voulais pour.. Pour ce que tu m'as dit, et là c'était trop. » Chris retenait sa voix de défaillir, il sentait à nouveau la peur et la tristesse le bousculer, mais le contact de la peau de Darren autour de la sienne l'encourageait. Il ne pouvait retenir les flashs de ces derniers jours de clignoter à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il espérait qu'ils finiraient par disparaître.

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ce que t'as fait, je n'aurais jamais été voir ailleurs. »

Ces paroles accusèrent le coup, renforçant la culpabilité du plus jeune.

« En vue de ce que disait Joey je ne pouvais pas en dire autant. » Dit Chris, refusant que tous les torts lui reviennent. « Et je n'avais pas dans l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit, simplement.. Boire un verre, parler, me changer les idées et.. » Il avala sa salive difficilement « Trouver du réconfort. »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit, ce qu'il a fait pour réussir à arriver à ses fins. » S'énerva Darren, sentant la rage et la jalousie lui dévorer le ventre.

Chris détourna le regard, tourna la tête vers une direction opposée, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, comment pourrait-il réussir à lui dire ?

« Chris »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, rencontrant l'expression trahie de ses yeux et soupira bruyamment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Parce que je te connais et j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. »

Darren voulait comprendre comment Liam avait amadoué Chris, l'état dans lequel il était avait dû aider, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison et voir si ça coïncidait avec ce que lui avait dit Amy.

« Je ne me rappelle plus de grand chose tu sais .. Je ne saurais même pas te dire combien de verres j'ai bu ce soir là.. »

En réalité, il se souvenait, il se rappelait de la main de Liam sur la sienne, sur son bras, sur sa cuisse, sa voix rauque, ses mots, son regard affamé et tous les verres qu'il lui avait tendu. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, qu'aurait fait Darren en sachant ça ?

« Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? »

Chris baissa les yeux. « Je pense qu'une partie de moi voulait vérifier qu'il ne me plaisait pas.. »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai passé la soirée à le comparer à toi, mais je t'en voulais, alors j'ai simplement continué à accepter ce qu'il me donnait à boire et .. Tu connais la suite. »

« Ce qu'il quoi ? »

Chris regretta instantanément ses mots, il avait pourtant pesé tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais là il n'avait pas contrôlé.

« Dare.. Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir. »

Darren ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Liam ait profité de lui, il se demandait encore ce qui le retenait d'aller le détruire, certainement le regard de celui qui l'aimait qui le suppliait.

Devant le silence du brun Chris commença à retirer ses mains de son emprise « Je ne veux pas avoir à m'excuser tous les jours pour une erreur que j'ai faite, donc si tu n'es pas capable de me pardonner dis le moi. »

Darren s'empressa de renforcer sa poigne autour des mains du plus jeune, le retenant de toutes ses forces.

« Non attend ! »

Chris ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi brusque de sa part, la pression autour de ses mains était trop forte, il pouvait ressentir le désespoir qui envahissait Darren, son regard anéanti posé sur lui.

« Putain.. Ne part pas... » Suffoqua Darren, avant de remonter ses mains sur les bras de Chris qu'il serra fermement.

Il avait beau prendre sur lui pour garder de la contenance, il ne pouvait plus tenir, il avait si peur qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser disparaître, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

« Promets-moi juste de ne plus me laisser... »

Chris sentit son coeur exploser, autant devant l'expression de son visage, triste et désespérée, qu'au son de sa voix brisée et ses mots.

La seule réponse que reçut Darren fut la bouche de Chris pressée intensément contre la sienne et ses mains dans sa nuque. Il ne réalisa pas exactement, il se sentait défaillir sous les lèvres de Chris qui embrassait sa bouche chaudement, elles étaient si douces, s'ajoutant à son souffle qui le caressait, à ses mains dans son cou qui se renforçait à chaque pression contre ses lèvres, ses doigts s'enroulant dans la naissance de ses boucles brunes.

Il mena instinctivement ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune, rapprochant son corps du sien, savourant les frissons qui parcoururent sa peau au contact, il n'avait pas changé.

Chris avait beau eut tenter de se persuader du contraire, il était fou de ses cheveux stupidement bouclés, décoiffés dans lesquels il aimait s'y perdre, de son grand sourire, son rire, sa peau qui le grattait à cause de sa barbe mal rasée, ses mains qui le caressaient, ses lèvres si parfaites et délicieuses.. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à arrêter de l'embrasser.

« Dare.. » Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, faisant sourire le concerné. « Ne change jamais. »

Darren ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais peu importe, il ne broncha pas et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage.

« J'en ai pas l'intention. »

Il pouvait entendre la respiration du plus jeune s'accélérer, ses baisers s'entrecouper à chaque petit gémissement qu'il faisait sans pouvoir le contrôler, ce qui poussa Darren à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres, provoquant une expression déçue sur le visage de Chris qu'il entraîna avec lui en se levant. Il replaça ses mains autour de son visage et l'embrassa avant de les descendre à son cou où il lui desserra sa cravate, la jetant par la suite négligemment sur le sol. Après quoi, les vêtements se firent de plus en plus nombreux, s'échouant sur le parquet, jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Tu sais que ce costume coûte 500$ » Gloussa Chris après que Darren l'ait jeté sur le sol ainsi que sa chemise et sa ceinture.

« Je m'en fous, toi t'as pas de prix. » Répondit-il tout en lui suçant la peau de son cou et ouvrant le bouton de son pantalon.

« Si tu le d - » Sa voix se coupa en un gémissement lorsque Darren pénétra sa main dans le vêtement, la pressant contre son érection à travers son boxer.

Il sourit de le voir si excité, il le sentit déjeter ses hanches pour sentir davantage de contact et souffla à son oreille. « Serais-tu en manque Chris ? »

Chris rougit à ses mots, la chaleur de son visage se propageant jusqu'à son cou.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.. »

Darren ne put retenir son rire, fier de lui et suça âprement la lèvre inférieure de son petit ami, pressant toujours sa main contre son entre jambes, en un mouvement de va et vient.

Les jambes de Chris cognèrent le lit, Darren le poussa pour le faire s'asseoir et enleva son t shirt sous le regard affamé du second qui mena ses mains sur son torse.

« T'es vraiment parfait.. » Gémit Chris à la simple vu de sa peau hâlée et à ses doigts effleurant ses muscles.

Le brun se rapprocha et plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de Chris, le faisant reculer jusqu'à pouvoir se positionner au dessus de lui. L'espace entre leurs corps était de trop pour le plus jeune, qui se cambra à la recherche d'un contact, il voulait se sentir peau contre peau avec lui, il voulait sentir son coeur battre contre son torse, la chaleur de son corps se mélanger avec le sien, il le voulait lui.

« Dare.. » Geignit-il, n'arrivant pas à l'atteindre faisant doublement sourire Darren qui effleurait sa peau de ses lèvres.

« Laisse moi te savourer. » Murmura-t-il en réponse, embrassant ses clavicules, faisant haleter Chris plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il sentait sa peau frissonner sous ses lèvres, son corps se soulever sous ses mains, il essaya tant bien que mal de le maintenir contre le matelas, sentant la frustration dans ses mouvements.

« Tu m'énerves ! » Grogna Chris tout en déjetant la tête en arrière, succombant à ses baisers.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre, il le voulait maintenant, il voulait qu'il le touche, qu'il le caresse, qu'il le pénètre jusqu'à lui faire perdre son souffle.

Darren en avait autant envie que lui, mais il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lui résister, se contenir et garder son air fier, il voulait le voir s'ouvrir en totalité, qu'il oublie toute sa retenue et sa gêne.

Chris passa ses mains dans le pantalon du brun, le faisant glisser de ses hanches à ses cuisses avant que Darren ne l'enlève lui même entièrement, soulageant le second. Darren en fit de même pour celui du plus jeune et avant qu'il ne le touche à nouveau il lui attrapa les poignets, les plaquant de chaque côté de son visage, surprenant Chris.

« Bordel Dare laisse-moi te toucher ! » S'énerva-t-il alors que Darren lui maintenait ses mains hors de lui, déposant une ligne de baiser dans son cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il suça, mordilla, le faisant gémir faiblement.

« J'aime que tu sois impatient. » Susurra-t-il, provoquant un picotement dans le bas ventre du châtain.

Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué, la chaleur se propageant dans tout son corps, le chatouillant et il voulait la ressentir encore et encore.

Darren aimait tellement le sentir défaillir sous ses baisers, son regard devenant trouble à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, sa peau s'humidifiant sous sa langue, il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir et il voulait simplement le savourer.

Chris se détestait d'être autant en demande, mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, Darren lui avait trop manqué pour qu'il se retienne, il détacha violemment sa main gauche de l'emprise de celle du brun et la dirigea vers la commode qu'il ouvrit aveuglément. Il en sortit le lubrifiant qu'il jeta négligemment sur le lit et les préservatifs qui cognèrent le crâne de Darren.

Il éclata de rire devant son impatience qui était finalement attendrissante, malgré l'air boudeur sur son visage et libéra sa seconde main.

Chris n'attendit pas davantage avant de la plaquer contre le torse de Darren, le caressant fiévreusement, putain ce que ça lui avait manqué, il aimait laisser ses mains glisser sur ses muscles, le léger duvet sous la paume le chatouillant, tout Darren était tellement sexy. Il la descendit sur son ventre, l'effleurant du bout des doigts avant de la diriger sur son sexe qu'il empoigna.

Le simple fait de le toucher le faisait gémir, Darren quand à lui essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir, il était tellement excité, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir avec lui.

Chris fut surpris et satisfait de l'érection si dure et forte contre sa main, il était réellement autant au bord de la défaillance que lui.

« Dare tu - » Commença-t-il avant d'être basculé sur le ventre, le faisant finalement haleter de surprise.

« Tais-toi. » Lui ordonna le second trahi par son rire, ayant senti la chaleur se propager trop rapidement dans son entre jambes.

« C'est toi qui deviens impatient.. »

Il n'y répondit rien et fit glisser le boxer le long des cuisses de Chris, sentant son souffle se couper à la vue de son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses ... Il ferma les yeux le temps de repousser l'excitation qui le bousculait beaucoup trop et les rouvrit brusquement, avant de soulever les hanches du plus jeune et lui caresser désespérément.

Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur ton torse pour le maintenir contre lui, l'autre vers son sexe qu'il entoura fermement le faisant se cambrer.

Il dirigeait tout son corps, il en était le maître, le voir se laisser guider, s'offrir à lui, ne fit que l'exciter davantage, il l'aimait tellement, il le désirait tellement ...

Darren commença un mouvement de vas et viens autour de l'érection du plus jeune qui se cambrait davantage à chaque pression sur sa verge, cognant ses fesses contre l'entre jambes de Darren, qui expira l'air de ses poumons en un gémissement rauque. Chris était ingérable, il ne cessait de gémir, son corps tout entier tremblant à présent, se maintenant comme il le pouvait sur ses avant bras, enfonçant parfois son front dans le matelas pour se reprendre mais la main de Darren autour de lui était trop bonne pour ne pas y succomber.

« Dare _plus fort_.. » Expira-t-il, fermant les yeux alors qu'il savourait son sexe masturbé fermement par la main puissante de son petit ami.

« Putain ! » Grogna Darren qui trouvait sa voix ajoutée à ces mots trop sexy pour ne pas faiblir, bordel pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tenir !

Son érection était si douloureuse et brûlante, pressée à travers son sous-vêtement contre les fesses de son amant qu'il avait envie de toucher, pénétrer jusqu'à le faire crier et gémir tellement fort que sa voix se briserait.

Il renforça son mouvement, insistant sur l'extrémité, la laissant glisser sur le gland qui s'humidifiait davantage à chaque passage. Chris déjeta sa tête en arrière en un cri sourd et faible, merde c'était si bon...

Ça en fut beaucoup trop pour Darren, il retira sa main du torse de Chris, baissant son boxer comme il le pouvait, tout en arrêtant pas une fois de le masturber intensément. Il attrapa un préservatif, déchirant l'emballage avec ses dents, il n'en avait rien à foutre que ce soit bien fait, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il l'appliqua rapidement, prenant le lubrifiant, en étala négligemment sur son sexe et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il plaça sa main contre les fesses de son petit ami.

« On s'en fout.. » Se plaignit Chris qui ne voulait pas perdre son temps, il le voulait en lui.

Mais Darren voulait faire les choses biens, malgré la pression dans son bas ventre qui le suppliait de le pénétrer.

« Laisse moi faire. » Sourit-il devant son impatience, il aimait aussi secrètement le torturer ainsi.

« OH mon Dieu ..! » Gémit Chris quand il sentit deux doigts venir contre son entrée, provoquer le cercle de muscle qui se tendait à leur contact.

Il enfuit son visage dans la couette lorsqu'ils le pénétrèrent brusquement, l'écartant sensiblement. C'était toujours douloureux, comme à chaque fois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça. Il bougea ses hanches, poussant Darren à déplacer sa main plus rapidement, ce qu'il fit, empoignant son bassin de l'autre pour le retenir de vouloir tout diriger.

« Encore.. J'en veux plus ! » Expira-t-il sa voix se brisant.

Darren ne réalisait toujours pas à quel point il était en demande, depuis quand en voulait-il autant ? C'était... Tellement bandant.

Il enfonça davantage ses doigts en lui encore et encore, le faisant gémir des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, les pressant de nouveau, cette fois cognant contre sa prostate. Il sentit tout le corps de Chris se raidir, ses pieds se contractèrent, les muscles de son dos se renforcèrent et il se resserra autour de lui en un long gémissement entrecoupé par des jurons tous aussi insensés les uns que les autres.

« Dare putain .. Je te veux toi ! » Grogna-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le tissu.

Darren abandonna toute résistance et retira instantanément ses doigts, faisant siffler de douleur Chris qui subit la légère brûlure avant que l'extrémité de son sexe vienne se glisser entre ses fesses qu'il trouvait si excitantes, se collant à son entrée. Darren tenta d'y aller doucement mais le second se cambra, se pressant contre lui, l'incitant à le pénétrer sans retenue.

« Bordel de m - ... Chris t'es si -.. » S'écria Darren, sa voix interrompue par des gémissements et grognements lorsque son sexe le pénétra presque entièrement, si serré et provoqué par la chaleur de son corps.

Il pouvait voir la sueur s'étaler et glisser sur le dos de Chris, la sentant se propager sur sa main alors qu'il lui caressait la cuisse et commença sans attendre le mouvement de vas et viens, empoignant ses hanches fermement.

Il était si chaud ...

Leurs peaux claquant et se collant à chaque mouvement contre lui, Chris tenta de mener sa main aveuglément vers l'arrière, la perdant dans les cheveux de Darren, mais il abandonna et la laissa retomber contre le matelas pour prendre appui lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui encore une fois.

« Oui... _Encore_ !.. » Gémit Chris, ses bras faiblissant sous son poids.

Il sentait les hanches de Darren cogner contre ses fesses, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa peau à chaque nouveaux vas et viens, sa voix ne cessait de se briser dès qu'il sentait son sexe cogner contre l'amas de nerfs, c'était insensément délicieux.

« Mon Dieu ! Dare... »

Son esprit était embrouillé et vertigineux, ses yeux ne pouvaient rester ouverts que l'espace de quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Darren le pénètre de nouveau, plus intensément et fort que la fois précédente, ses mains se resserraient autour du tissu, concentrant son désir et son excitation dans ce geste, il voulait que ça dure, c'était trop bon pour que ça s'arrête.

« J'avais oublié que.. » Souffla Darren, reprenant sa respiration alors qu'elle s'était coupée en un gémissement grave lorsque son sexe fut serré davantage à l'intérieur de son magnifique petit ami. « Que tu étais si.. Putain délicieux » Grogna-t-il, plaquant son torse contre le dos de Chris en un autre va et vient.

Il le sentit se soulever pour intensifier le contact de leurs corps, ne faisant plus qu'un et il mena sa bouche dans la nuque de Chris l'embrassant désespérément, ses cheveux châtains lui chatouillant le front lorsqu'il déjeta la tête en arrière au contact de sa langue contre sa peau.

Chris défaillit l'espace d'une seconde, son bras tremblant flancha, faibli par le plaisir, il se maintint de l'autre, sentant son souffle s'accélérer.

Darren laissa une ligne de baiser de sa nuque jusqu'au début de sa colonne vertébrale, la barbe de son menton frottant sa peau blanche, s'enfonçant en lui un mouvement lent et fort, reposant son front contre son dos.

Chris était incapable de prononcer un seul mot, seuls des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche, se mélangeant à sa respiration lourde et chaude, il était complètement dingue de lui et ce qui lui infligeait était la chose la plus exquise à laquelle il ait goûté, il sentait son corps se décomposer par la chaleur.

« Tellement_ excitant_ ... » Expira Darren « Je pourrais t'écouter gémir.. Pendant des heures »

Darren cogna de nouveau ses hanches contre les fesses de Chris, ses jambes se collant et se frottant aux siennes, Chris était tellement beau et sexy dans cette position, il se redressa pour l'admirer pleinement, laissant ses mains glisser sur le long de son dos, lui provoquant un nouveau frisson. Il les plaqua autour de ses fesses, le maintenant alors qu'il l'imprégnait cette fois plus fort, arrachant un cri rauque à son petit ami.

La chaleur s'empara alors de son sexe et avant de se laisser consumer par son plaisir il empoigna de nouveau l'érection de Chris, le masturbant en quelques puissants vas et viens, le faisant défaillir instantanément, son corps tremblant frénétiquement.

« Ahhh - ... Darren ! » Cria-t-il, son orgasme le prenant violemment, lui brûlant tous ses membres, ses yeux se retournèrent sous ses paupières et il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, laissant le sperme se propager sur celle de Darren qui poussa une dernière fois sur ses jambes pour le pénétrer et le suivre dans son extase.

Il éjacula en un long gémissement, resserrant sa main contre sa fesse, les traits de son visage tiraillés par le plaisir.

Putain il avait l'impression de mourir sous la jouissance.

Il se laissa tomber contre le dos de Chris, haletant et épuisé, sa sueur se mélangeant à la sienne, son corps soulevé par la respiration de celui de son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de se soulever et se retirer, il avait envie de faire qu'un avec lui pour l'éternité mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas.

Il se releva difficilement, s'appuyant sur ses mains et se retira, arrachant un souffle de douleur à Chris qui ferma les yeux acceptant la brûlure causée par le vide.

Chris le vit jeter le préservatif et des mouchoirs dans une poubelle à côté de la table de chevet, qui n'était pas là avant ... Darren avait donc envisagé la possibilité qu'ils en arrivent là.. Mais peu importe, c'était plus pratique ainsi.

Ses paupières devinrent lourdes, son corps tellement faible et Darren s'allongea à côté de lui, se collant à son corps étendu et lui caressa le dos doucement.

« Dare... » Commença Chris d'une voix faible se replaçant pour lui faire face, faisant sourire le second devant l'expression si mignonne de son visage. « Prends-moi dans tes bras.. »

Sa demande lui brisa le coeur, il se rapprocha davantage de lui, passa ses bras autour de son corps et le serra intensément contre le sien, avant que Chris ne mène ses mains dans son dos et repose sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser.. » Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Darren sentit une sensation qui lui comprima la poitrine, il était si triste et pourtant si heureux à la fois, il oublia tout le reste, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait eu peur de ne jamais réussir à le pardonner, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, il devait simplement profiter de sa chance de l'avoir près de lui, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil agressèrent les yeux de Chris lorsqu'il les ouvrit, lui laissant la liberté de voir le corps de Darren contre lui endormi. Il avait eu peur pendant un instant que tout ça soit que le fruit de son imagination, mais ils s'étaient bien retrouvés devant ces marches, ils avaient bien parlé et ..

« Salut toi. » Murmura Darren tout en ouvrant les yeux à son tour rencontrant le visage de Chris qui le fixait.

Il lui sourit bêtement, pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui faisait ça, c'était toujours le rôle de Darren de sourire bêtement ! Mais il le fit quand même et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de se blottir contre lui.

Darren lui caressa le dos, laissant sa main descendre petit à petit avant qu'elle ne soit arrêtée par celle de Chris.

« Si tu pouvais éviter.. » Dit-il d'un air gêné.

Ceci interpella le brun qui remarqua les bleus sur ses hanches et ouvrit ses yeux comme jamais avant de se redresser.

« Putain ! Chris ! C'est moi qui - »

« On s'en fiche, Dare ce n'est pas important. » L'interrompit-il tout en roulant des yeux, Darren ne devait pas crier comme ça dès le matin.

Ils avaient la parfaite forme de l'emprise de ses doigts la veille, il ne s'était réellement pas contrôlé.

« Je suis putain trop désolé.. »

Chris ne put retenir son rire et lui prit le visage en coupe. « Arrête ça... »

Il s'en voulait tellement, mais les mains de Chris contre ses joues étaient si douces, qu'il oublia un instant sa culpabilité et lui embrassa le front tendrement, le faisant doublement sourire.

Chris rapprocha son visage, effleurant le bout de son nez contre celui de Darren, il le trouvait si mignon, même si la plupart s'en moquaient, lui il l'aimait, comme tout le reste chez lui. Il déposa des petits baisers sur ses lèvres, plongeant par moments ses yeux dans ceux dorés de Darren, et mena sa main dans ses cheveux. Toutes ces petites choses lui avaient tellement manqué.. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à s'en passer.

Il resta simplement enlacé dans ses bras, savourant les mains de son petit ami glisser dans son dos de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce que Darren oubli et la descende instinctivement avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Chris.

« Dare. »

Il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et la remonta, et lui embrassa la joue pour se faire pardonner, il allait vraiment devoir se contrôler à présent.

* * *

Après avoir passé la plus grande partie de la matinée au lit, Chris se leva, s'habilla un minimum, un t shirt et un boxer, et partit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner. Darren le rejoignit peu de temps après et soupira d'exaspération en le voyant se verser un café.

« Où est-ce qu'il était ? »

Chris ne comprit pas sa question et le regarda un sourcil levé.

« Le café ! Je l'ai cherché partout ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, il s'était douté que Darren ne retrouverait rien.

« Placard tout à droite, étagère du bas. » Répondit-il avant de laisser tomber ses sucres et mener son mugg à ses lèvres.

Darren le regarda utiliser son mugg avec un petit sourire qui intrigua le second.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, c'est juste qu'il te va mieux. »

Chris le regarda et reposa ses yeux sur Darren « Il m'a manqué. »

« Il a eu un autre propriétaire en ton absence. » Sourit-il repensant à combien il avait été exaspérant.

« Euh.. Qui donc ? » Grimaça le plus jeune tout en l'éloignant de son visage, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Joey.

« Pas Joey, je te rassure. »

Ça le rassura.

« Au fait, tu sais il a été là pour moi quand.. Ça n'allait pas, donc.. »

« T'essayes de me demander s'il peut rester ? »

Darren se pinça les lèvres devant le regard livide de Chris, et lui sourit tout en espérant un ..

« Ok. » Dit-il tout en allant s'asseoir à la petite table.

« Sérieux ? »

« À condition qu'il ne joue pas à la xbox, je veux pas de bordel, ni de bouffe partout, qu'il s'habille minimum d'un t shirt et pantalon en permanence, il ne touche pas aux produits de la salle de bain, aucun dérangement à partir de 22 heures et le jour où il rentre chaussé je le tue. » Reprit-il, débitant sa phrase d'un ton monotone et calme.

Darren le regarda les yeux écarquillés et rit nerveusement. « .. D'accord. »

Il savait pertinemment que Joey irait contre plus de la moitié des critères de Chris, mais il lui devait bien ça, malgré que la situation ait été en grande partie de sa faute.

« Je lui dirai de revenir ce soir. »

« Uhm.. »

Chris regrettait d'avance son choix, Joey était sur sa liste noire depuis un moment maintenant.

« Je vais passer chez Amber pour récupérer ce que j'ai laissé là-bas, tu voudras venir ? »

Darren réfléchit un instant, mais il décida de faire une expérience.

« Non je vais rester là. » Dit-il doucement, sa réponse surprit finalement Chris qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, une fois son café terminé il partit se préparer.

* * *

Une heure et trente minutes plus tard, Chris était devant chez Amber, prenant une inspiration avant de sonner.

Elle ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et le regarda avec un grand sourire et un sourcil levé, voyant très bien que son air abattu et triste avait disparu pour un petit sourire gêné.

« J'en connais un qui ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle hier ! » Rit-elle avant de lui ouvrir la porte en grand pour le faire entrer.

« Je suis désolé, je suis sorti du boulot et finalement j'ai retrouvé Darren et on a parlé et il a voulu qu'on aille à l'apparte et .. Enfin voila, désolé. » Dit rapidement Chris, agrémentant son récit de mouvement de mains qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier son air angoissé et gêné.

« C'est bon Chou, je m'en suis doutée. » Elle lui caressa gentiment la joue et rajouta « Surtout à partir de 22 heures, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne heure pour vous. »

Il rit nerveusement, comment savait-elle pour le coup des 22 heures ?

« On a pas attendu 22 heures. » Répondit-il tout en haussant les sourcils avant de se rendre compte de son automatisme face à l'expression surprise et amusée de la jeune fille « Oublie. » Paniqua-t-il tout en sortant le double des clés d'Amber de son manteau pour changer de sujet.

« Merci. » Dit-elle tout en les prenant et les posant sur le meuble.

« C'est à moi de te remercier, pour tout ce que t'as fait.. J'aurais fini mort sous un pont sinon sans toi. »

« Possible. » Rit-elle « Mais tu es là, et tu as retrouvé ton hobbit, je suis heureuse pour vous deux. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit sur sa remarque et se contenta de se laisser entraîner dans l'étreinte de son amie.

« Il a invité Joey à venir chez nous pendant un moment.. »

« Oh mon pauvre. » Le consola-t-elle tout en resserrant son étreinte comme soutien.

Il gloussa simplement, trop heureux à présent pour râler davantage et se détacha de ses bras. Elle alla lui chercher les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissé et lui ramena soigneusement rangées dans un sac.

« Merci encore. »

« Si jamais tu veux revenir, je serais ravie de finir de regarder twilight avec toi. »

« On va éviter ! » Dit-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant éclater de rire son amie. « Bon.. Je vais y aller avant que Dare ne lance un avis de recherche. »

« Ne faites pas de folies ! »

« Jamais. » Répondit-il d'un air faussement offensé avant de lui sourire une dernière fois et sortir.

Il se sentait si bien à présent, Amber l'avait tellement aidé dans cette épreuve, mais il en était finalement ressorti plus fort, plus libéré. À présent il ne pensait qu'à une chose, rentrer chez lui, retrouver son petit appartement de l'upper east side où il vivait avec son petit ami turbulent du nom de Darren Criss.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta un instant, mémorisant ce bâtiment dans lequel il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie avec celui qui lui apportait jour après jour une étincelle de bonheur. Il vit la lumière à l'étage, lui réchauffant le coeur et il s'empressa de rentrer. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, se sentant si bêtement euphorique et une fois devant la porte, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement, se sentant tellement idiot d'être heureux à ce point.

Il l'ouvrit doucement et à peine fit-il un pas dans l'appartement qu'il fut agressé par l'étreinte de Darren qui lui coupa le souffle tellement il le serra fort.

« Tu es rentré.. » Souffla-t-il dans son cou, sa voix brisée.

Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il ne revienne pas, mais il était là, comme avant. L'expérience avait finalement porté ses fruits.

Chris sourit, resserrant ses bras autour de lui et colla sa joue contre la sienne.

« Oui, je suis rentré. »

* * *

**Et voila ! Le chapitre .. 31 terminé ! **

**En espérant qu'il vous ait plu.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain.**

**( N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.)**

**Habby. **


	32. Chapitre 32

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Parution plus longue que les dernières, il faut dire que la chaleur enfin arrivée me ramolli le cerveau, mais je ne vous abandonne pas ! **

**Reviews :**

**- MiaDandersonHummelGleek : merci :)**

**- LoveKlaine24 : Et bien .. A vrai dire j'ai toujours une certaine retenue avant d'en poster de peur qu'ils soient nuls, mais contente d'avoir réussi *-* Chris sera un peu moins sur la réserve dans son attitude, mais il restera fidèle à lui même quand même par moment. Très contente qu'il t'ai plu ! **

**- fandelavi : un peu de douceur après les chapitres précédents**

**- LNC : Une chanson me vient en tête ! **

**- MissKlaine : Côté lemon est ressorti en moi en l'écrivant muhaha ! **

**- I'm a dinosaur : ahah je ne vais plus faire de lemon je ne veux pas que tu prennes feu ( en suis-je capable ? .. Non ! )**

**- Mizugachi : Oh encore une personne sur la liste de toutes celles qui ont voulu me tuer xD je vais finir par fuir le pays ! Je t'offrirais une autre boîte si jamais il doit y avoir d'autre soucis ;) ! J'aime aussi les "méchants" car ce serait tellement ennuyeux sans eux avouons le ! Pour ta question .. Oui il va revenir, d'ici très peu de chapitre à vrai dire ( muhaha ) il n'a pas encore poussé Darren à bout. Je ne sais pas combien exactement vu que je les écris au fur et à mesure que je publie, mais je dirais .. Plus ou moins 50 - 55, merci pour ta review :)**

**- K4 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui les menaces ont porté leurs fruits xD **

**- TheHometownGlory : Je suis bénie *-* !**

**- mmlabr : Ça le sera définitivement ;) **

**- Funeral Blues : Oh bah non j'aime pas non plus les garder trop longtemps séparés ! Et pareil qu'au dessus, je pense entre 50 & 55 mais je ne suis sûre de rien pour le moment, mais pas moins. **

**- LaGleek72 : Merci ! Nouveau départ mais ils n'ont pas oublié ce qui s'est passé pour l'instant, du moins du côté de Darren.**

**- Carole97400 : CrissColfer vaincra x) Merci du compliment, ça fait chaud au coeur ^^ ( et pourtant il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça ! )**

**- Lodret : Oh bien trouvé pour Chris et Joey :) je te laisse découvrir ça.**

**- Klaaine : Vive moi ! **

**- Unpassant : Drôle ? Il faut voir tout dépend de ce que tu attends ;) Pour le moment les menaces ne me manquent pas x)**

**- Oiselu : Elle s'arrêtera un jour désolée .. :( Mais pas tout de suite !**

**- GK : Oh une déclaration ! Ça change ! Oh merci beaucouppp ! T'es choupinette ^^ Magique ? *desétoilesdanslesn'yeux***

**- ImpossibleDontExist : Ça lui arrive en effet, il avait de quoi il faut dire ;) L'affrontement entre L & D est à venir d'ici peu de temps. " STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE HUSBAND " à la Finn xD **

**- Mllex : Oui je sais que beaucoup sont arrêtés par le fait que ce soit une crisscolfer qu'une Klaine, donc je suis doublement heureuse lorsque j'apprends qu'elle plait quand même ! Merci, du moins j'ai essayé de faire ça de façon logique, car oui comme tu dis il n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras en un claquement de doigt. Ce qui n'aurait été définitivement pas intéressant il faut dire. Pour les amis de Darren, en effet ils sont assez .. Spéciaux, mais c'est voulu. Ils ne sont pas vraiment contre leur relation, mais ils ne sont pas non plus à 100% derrière eux. Oh quelqu'un qui aime Liam, vive toi ;) Bref merci pour ta review !**

**- Stef : Merci ma Stef pour ton aide et tes conseils, en espérant que ce petit chapitre rempli de petites couillonneries comme seul D sait le faire te plaise :) STIOUF vaincra.**

**En répondant à toutes ces reviews je me suis rendue compte qu'il y en avait maintenant 400 ! Alors un gros merci à vous tous qui suivaient ma petite histoire et pour le soutient que vous m'apportez ^^**

**Après mon blabla habituel je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Crois en toi autant que moi et je te promets que le monde entier te suivra. »

* * *

Darren et Chris avaient retrouvé leur petite vie tranquille, rythmée par les habitudes de l'un et les initiatives et le désordre de l'autre. Ou du moins, quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Depuis la venue de Joey, qui n'enchantait clairement pas Chris, il avait dû prendre sur lui car ce n'est plus un mais deux éléments perturbateurs qui venaient bousculer son quotidien, sans vraiment le ménager ou lui laisser le choix. Il n'avait pas eu de conversation avec l'ami de Darren, il savait que s'ils en venaient à vider leur sac l'un contre l'autre Joey finirai dehors dans un carton, alors il se contenait, il respectait la demande de son petit ami qui consistait à héberger le garçon le temps qu'il se remette de sa rupture ( dont il s'était clairement remis, pour Chris c'était juste un moyen de manger gratuitement ).

Il était vingt heure lorsqu'il arriva devant l'appartement, se demandant comment il allait le retrouver cette fois ci, c'était désespérant. Chris franchit la porte et découvrit Darren et Joey sur le canapé en train de jouer à l'un de leurs jeux débiles, insultant les adversaires, riant et mangeant des chips.

« Salut.. » Soupira-t-il.

Darren se tourna vers lui et abandonna instantanément son ami au profit de Chris qu'il alla embrasser tendrement.

« Bonne journée ? » Lui demanda-t-il lui retirant son manteau.

« Fatigante. »

Darren plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et le rapprocha de lui avant de murmurer à son oreille « Dodo tôt ? »

Chris gloussa et lui répondit sur le même ton « Je ne me laisse plus avoir par cet argument. »

Le brun se recula vexé et le regarda tout en faisant la moue.

« D'accord. » Capitula le plus jeune, incapable de résister à son air de petit phoque.

« Eh mec on a pas fini. » Les interrompit Joey parlant apparemment d'une partie.

Chris le regarda avec dédain et resserra Darren contre lui. Il avait l'impression de passer après les chips et la xbox, c'était insupportable. Ne valait-il pas plus que ça ?

Le plus vieux sourit devant la possessivité de son petit ami et lui embrassa le front avant de s'en décaler et retrouver Joey pour continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Chris les regarda avec dépit, il fallait vraiment qu'il dégage de chez eux, il n'était pourtant pas le plus collant dans leur couple, mais il arrivait à sa limite de retenue, ses câlins du soir lui manquaient, se poser tranquillement sur son canapé lui manquait, Darren lui manquait !

Finalement il se contenta de manger ce qui restait dans le frigo après leur passage, Joey mangeait plus que deux Darren, c'est pour dire... Et partit se coucher une heure plus tard pour travailler paisiblement dans son lit, loin de leurs bruits et les insultes de Joey contre la télé. Il regarda la place vide à côté de lui dans le lit et regretta davantage l'instant où il avait toléré ça.

Il finit par décider de dormir trois quarts d'heure plus tard, n'essayant pas d'attendre Darren qui était certainement plus occupé, et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître le brun qui se glissa dans la chambre.

« Chris ? » Tenta-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il dormait ou non dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Uhm. »

« Tu dors ? »

Chris roula sur le dos et soupira bruyamment. « Si je te réponds c'est que je ne dors pas. »

Darren pouffa de rire, autant devant sa remarque que par le ton qu'il avait employé et monta sur le lit, venant près de lui.

« J'en connais un qui boude. » Se moqua le brun, tout en embrassant la joue du plus jeune.

« Bonne nuit. » Lâcha Chris tout en se retournant sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos.

Darren éclata de rire et passa son bras sur sa taille, remontant sa main sur son ventre lui provoquant des petits papillons qu'il repoussa comme il le put.

« Et ça te rend encore plus mignon.. »

Il se pencha au dessus de lui pour atteindre sa joue qu'il embrassa de nouveau, doucement, laissant glisser ses lèvres vers sa mâchoire, suivi de son cou. Chris succomba à ses baisers et son souffle sur sa peau et se retourna vers lui fermant les yeux pour se concentrer pleinement sur ce que son petit ami s'appliquait à lui faire.

« Tu m'énerves.. » Souffla-t-il, cherchant à paraître indifférent, mais le petit gémissement qu'il émit le trahit grossièrement.

« Je sais. » Sourit Darren continuant sa ligne de baiser, passant sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Chris enfuit sa main dans les cheveux du brun, retenant son excitation en ce geste, il était devenu encore plus accro à lui depuis leur séparation il en était vraiment dingue, mais jamais il ne lui avouerait une telle faiblesse il en profitait déjà bien assez.

« Quand est-ce qu'il s'en ira ? » Demanda-t-il, n'ayant pu retenir sa question plus longtemps.

« J'en sais rien, il te dérange tant que ça ? »

Darren remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de Chris, le fixant dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il lui mentirait ou non.

« Non.. Non il ne me dérange pas " trop ".. »

Darren leva un sourcil et Chris roula des yeux.

« Ok, oui il me dérange. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa révélation et embrassa ses lèvres tendrement, le plus jeune répondit rapidement au baiser et passa ses bras à son cou pour l'inciter à se mettre sur lui.

« Il ne nous dérangera pas ici. » Souffla Darren tout en s'installant sur le plus jeune, pressant de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.

Chris haleta lorsqu'il sentit ses mains lui caresser les hanches, laissant la liberté au second de pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, se caressant sensuellement, unissant leurs chaleurs. Il sentait déjà son esprit défaillir, son corps bouillir, il le voulait tellement, mais pouvait-il vraiment avec le parasite non loin d'eux ?

« Quoi que... »

Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher de la chambre et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, cognant contre le mur.

« Eh les mecs vous n'avez pas des piles ? La télécommande ne marche plus. » Les interpella Joey avant de remarquer que son meilleur ami semblait occupé. « Oh merde »

Darren se redressa, toujours au dessus de Chris et se tourna vers lui. « Vieux va dormir sérieux. »

« Mais - »

« Dégage ! » S'écria Chris qui lança un coussin contre la porte que Joey s'empressa de refermer.

Darren se pinça les lèvres, pouffant de rire, attirant le regard assassin du second.

« Quoi ?! »

« Rien rien. » Répondit-il avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Chris était vraiment de plus en plus possessif avec lui, mais il aimait ça, il se sentait désiré et aimé. Un sourire comblé étira ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, finalement la présence de Joey n'était peut-être pas si mal, s'il oubliait le fait qu'il venait de les couper en plein élan vers le pays imaginaire.

* * *

Après une longue séance de câlins, Chris s'endormit dans les bras de Darren, se serrant intensément contre lui alors que ce dernier lui caressait son visage tendrement, laissant glisser le dos de ses doigts sur sa peau blanche. Il n'arrivait jamais à trouver la volonté de dormir quand il était près de lui, il voulait profiter de cette promiscuité au maximum, le regarder, le toucher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et se laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Alors qu'il admirait le visage endormi du plus jeune, le téléphone de celui-ci se mit à sonner sur la table de chevet. Sans attendre Darren l'attrapa comme il le put, ne souhaitant pas que le son irritant réveil Chris mais en le rapprochant il découvrit qui en était le responsable.

Il vit le nom de Liam clignoter sur l'écran, son thorax s'enflamma, sa mâchoire se serra et une seule chose à faire se présenta à lui.

« Appelles le encore une fois et je te fais bouffer tes putains de cheveux décolorés espèce d'enfoiré ! » Cracha Darren, n'ayant pas laissé une seconde de répit au garçon à l'autre bout du fil.

Il regarda brièvement Chris, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé, il le vit bouger légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Je suppose que c'est Darren. » Rit Liam, ne faisant qu'engendrer la haine qui explosait en lui. « Tu diras à Chris que j'attends toujours son appel après l'autre soir. »

Darren n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le blond raccrocha le laissant seul avec sa frustration. Il le détestait, plus qu'il n'avait détesté quiconque jusqu'à présent, rien que de voir son nom, y penser, ou l'imaginer avec Chris ce soir là le rendait fou, mais là il avait dépassé les bornes, c'était réellement un homme mort. Il avait envie de balancer ce téléphone contre un mur mais c'était celui de Chris et il l'aurait tué, alors il contint sa haine, espérant qu'elle ne le détruirait pas et se retourna de nouveau vers lui.

Il le fixa tristement, il avait beau faire bonne figure, il n'était pas moins blessé pour autant, il y pensait tous les jours, mais il se rassurait en se disant que jamais Chris ne le referait, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal à nouveau, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Il s'allongea contre lui, et passa ses bras autour de son corps mince, le serrant contre lui. Personne ne pourrait lui voler à présent.

* * *

Darren se réveilla avant Chris, étant son jour de congé il le laissa dormir paisiblement alors qu'il déjeunait dans le salon, regardant un dessin animé.

« Salut vieux, bien dormi ? » Lui demanda Joey qui sortait de l'ancienne chambre du brun.

« Jo'. » Commença Darren ignorant sa question.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu crois que si je tue l'autre enculé j'irai en prison ? » Finit-il tout en mangeant ses céréales.

« Y'a des chances ouais. » Joey s'installa à côté de lui. « Levé du pied gauche ? »

Il avait répété un millier de fois à Darren de ne plus y penser, qu'il ne le reverrait pas, que c'était juste un mauvais souvenir, mais il savait à quel point ça l'affectait. Pour lui Chris était le responsable de tout ça, il avait trahi son ami et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne faisait aucun effort avec lui.

« Il a appelé Chris cette nuit. » Soupira le brun provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez l'autre « Pendant qu'il dormait. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai répondu. »

Joey grimaça, c'était la pire idée qu'il ait eu, ça ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Putain je le hais, il le lâchera pas, et s'il le fait pas, je vais pas tenir Jo'. » Souffla Darren tout en reposant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on essaye de lui arracher, il ne demandait rien, simplement qu'on le lui laisse, qu'il puisse être heureux avec lui.

« Je sais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« J'en sais rien... »

Darren se laissa retomber en arrière, s'enfonçant négligemment dans les coussins du canapé et fixa le plafond sans vraiment le regarder.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Chris se présenta, frottant ses yeux fatigués, ses cheveux décoiffés et son pyjama trop mignon pour ne pas faire craquer le plus vieux.

« Hey.. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque par le sommeil, loin de s'imaginer la conversation qui s'était tenue à quelques mètres de lui.

Il vint vers le canapé, s'essaya sur l'accoudoir et embrassa les cheveux de Darren comme il le faisait tous les matins, ignorant le regard froid que lui lançait Joey. C'était quoi son problème ? Il le logeait gratuitement, le laissait dégueulasser son canapé avec sa nourriture grasse et l'interrompre pendant ses nuits câlines, alors pourquoi se permettait-il de le regarder comme s'il le jugeait ?

« Aujourd'hui on regarde ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Chris à l'intention de son petit ami, parlant du travail.

« Ouais, je vais aller me laver. »

Darren se leva et lui fit son habituel grand sourire avant de disparaître dans la chambre pour passer dans la salle de bain, le laissant seul avec Joey.

Chris regarda le garçon assis sur le canapé et roula des yeux avant de partir vers la cuisine. Joey ne tarda pas à le suivre, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Le châtain n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait suivi, il alluma la cafetière et en se retournant il le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, le faisant sursauter.

« T'es taré ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » S'affola Chris tout en plaquant sa main contre son torse, pris par la surprise.

Joey ne répondit rien, il se contenta de le fixer, un regard débordant de reproches. Chris tenta de l'ignorer, il attendait patiemment que son café soit prêt, jouant avec ses morceaux de sucre pour se distraire. Il entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler dans la pièce adjacente, il pouvait parler.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! » S'énerva-t-il tout en fusillant l'autre du regard, ne supportant plus cette situation.

« Aucun, à part que t'es le responsable de l'état dans lequel est mon pôte. »

« Pardon ? »

Joey haussa les sourcils « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, TOUT le monde sait. »

Chris baissa les yeux honteusement, il détestait avoir à être sermonné par ce mec, il n'était rien pour lui, qu'une connaissance, rien de plus.

« Tout ça ne te regarde pas. » Expira-t-il sa voix se brisant.

Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qu'il avait fait, il tentait tous les jours de se réconforter, se disant qu'il n'avait fait qu'une petite erreur, que c'était terminé, tout ça avait été pardonné.

« Si, c'est moi qui ai dû le maintenir en vie quand t'as merdé avec lui, alors si ça me regarde. »

« J'ai merdé ? On a merdé autant l'un que l'autre, commence par réussir ta vie affective avant de te mêler de celle des autres ! »

Il sentit la colère grandir en lui, sa voix partait dans les aigus comme à chaque fois qu'il ne gérait plus ses nerfs, il avait pourtant appris à garder son sang froid, mais ces derniers jours avaient été trop difficiles, il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette pression.

« Il tient à toi, alors fait juste gaffe c'est tout ce que je demande, parce que je te laisserai pas refaire le con. »

« C'est nécessaire de m'insulter ? »

« C'est une façon de parler, j'aurais pu aller au fond de ma pensée. »

Chris se raidit, le regardant avec stupeur, ce mec était un vrai connard ou ce n'était qu'une impression ?

« Vas-y, dis le au moins ce sera fait et on pourra passer à autre chose. Car si t'es là c'est clairement pour faire plaisir à Dare, pas parce que je le veux et j'aimerais que ça se passe à peu près bien. »

C'était dit, ça ne pouvait être plus clair.

Joey hocha la tête lentement comme pour indiquer qu'il avait saisi et s'approcha de lui. « Ok, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je n'arrive pas à savoir si t'es juste un mec super bizarre et aussi innocent que tu sembles l'être ou si tu manipules Darren car c'est un nain trop connement amoureux de toi pour s'en rendre compte. Ton histoire ne tient pas la route, si t'es allé voir Liam c'était simplement parce que t'avais besoin d'un mec et que Darren n'était pas là alors t'as pris le premier venu pour tirer ton coup. »

Les yeux bleus du plus jeune s'ouvrirent en grand, sa bouche bée, avant qu'il ne prenne un air plus sévère, la surprise remplacée par la rancoeur. Il attrapa sa tasse qui se remplissait de café et en jeta le contenu contre le visage de Joey qui réagit en un cri rauque.

« Bordel mais t'es cinglé ! » Hurla-t-il, frottant son visage après avoir subi le café brûlant. « Fait chier c'est chaud ! »

« Putain les mecs il se passe quoi ici ?! » Les interpella Darren qui n'avait eu le temps de s'habiller que de son pantalon avant d'entendre les cris venant de la pièce à côté.

Ses yeux allèrent de Joey la peau rougie et les cheveux dégoulinant de café, à Chris son regard à la fois blessé et furieux, il ne pouvait définitivement pas les laisser deux minutes sans que ça ne dégénère.

Chris ne répondit pas, il lâcha bruyamment la tasse sur le plan de travail avant de passer à côté d'eux et partir dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Mais merde Jo' qu'est ce que t'as fait ? »

« Ton mec vient de m'ébouillanter la tronche ! » Cria son ami tout en indiquant son visage du doigt.

« C'est bon tu ne vas pas en crever. » Soupira Darren.

« Mais pourquoi tu le défends ? »

« Parce que t'es trop con, donc c'est forcément toi le coupable. » Répondit-il avant de partir voir ce que Chris pouvait bien faire.

« Je vois, merci le soutient ! » Furent les derniers mots que Darren entendit avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il le vit près de la commode sortir des vêtements, il s'en approcha lentement, Chris avait-il vraiment balancé une tasse de café brûlant au visage de son meilleur ami ? Et bien oui.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop énervé et accepterait de lui parler.

La réponse qu'il reçut fut un regard glacial de Chris.

« Ok question conne.. » Il passa sa main dans son dos « Parle-moi s'il te plait. »

Il insista un moment, levant les sourcils ce qui fit soupirer le second, excédé.

« D'accord, je vais parler. » Lâcha-t-il tout en se tournant vers lui. « Je peux tolérer beaucoup de choses Dare, mais là ça va trop loin, je refuse de laisser cet abruti me juger et m'insulter ! Je ne veux pas avoir à me justifier auprès de tous tes amis ! »

« Personne ne te demande de le faire. »

« Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il me regarde, je ne supporterai pas ça plus longtemps, alors si tu veux rester avec va habiter chez lui, moi j'ai assez donné ! » Chris lui tourna le dos pour prendre les vêtements précédemment jetés sur le lit et fut retenu par la main de Darren.

« Stop ! » Darren haussa le ton, surprenant le plus jeune. « Personne n'ira nul part. Du moins moi je ne te laisserai pas, c'est hors de question. »

« Mais - »

« Il t'en veut, comme j'en aurais voulu à l'une de ses ex si elle lui avait fait la même chose, mais je suis d'accord, il n'a pas à t'insulter, ni à te juger et je ne le laisserai pas le refaire. »

Chris baissa les yeux avant de les rediriger sur le visage de Darren lorsqu'il sentit ses deux mains venir en coupe autour du sien.

« Puis.. Je pense que le café l'a calmé. » Sourit-il provoquant une petite grimace sur le visage du plus jeune qui le rendait que plus mignon.

Le brun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et murmura « Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi.. »

Faisant finalement sourire Chris à son tour qui intensifia le baiser. Darren rit contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa plus longuement, savourant le contact. Il était incapable de s'arrêter, il ne pourrait officiellement jamais s'en passer.

* * *

Après avoir laissé Chris prendre sa douche et Joey partir sans dire où il allait, Darren s'installa devant l'ordinateur à la recherche du travail de ses rêves ou ce qui y ressemblerait.

Il laissait défiler les annonces devant ses yeux quand Chris vint vers lui, regardant le salon avec méfiance n'y voyant pas le parasite.

« Non, non, déjà fait, non, non, même pas en rêve, non, déjà fait - »

« Il est où ? » L'interrompit le plus jeune lorsqu'il arriva derrière lui et regarda les annonces sur l'écran.

« Sorti. »

« Uhm. »

Darren se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres provoquant une expression exaspérée sur le visage de Chris.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur ? » Demanda-t-il tout en reposant son menton sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

« Bof, la plupart j'ai déjà postulé il y a deux semaines et les autres.. plutôt crever. » Soupira-t-il.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais dit quand je cherchais un nouveau job ? »

Darren se décala de nouveau pour pouvoir lui faire face et attendit le verdict.

« Je cite " tu n'as pas envie de viser plus haut ? Quelque chose qui t'épanouirait davantage ? ". »

Le plus vieux pencha la tête sur le côté, étrangement attendris que Chris se souvienne de ça.

« C'est aussi valable pour toi Dare. » Dit-il doucement tout en chassant les boucles tombées sur son front, il fallait vraiment qu'il se recoupe les cheveux.

Darren ne pouvait jamais rester indifférent face à ce côté de Chris, cette façon qu'il avait de trouver les mots parfaits dans toutes les situations, ils étaient pourtant simples, mais sortant de sa bouche ils devenaient plus puissants que n'importe quel grand discours.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? » Sourit le brun, faisant rire le second qui hocha la tête avec hésitation.

Il remarqua la manière dont il se pinça les lèvres pour contenir sa gêne, ce qui lui suffit, il aimait toujours autant ce qui traversait son regard à chaque fois qu'il lui disait.

« Allé, trouvons ce qui te donnera l'envie de te lever le matin. » Dit Chris, changeant de sujet.

« Toi après qu'on ait fait l'amour ? »

« Tais-toi. » Soupira-t-il tout en roulant les yeux, les joues rougissantes.

Darren ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sortir des choses aussi bizarres et gênantes dès que l'autre garçon essayait de lui parler sérieusement, c'était sa manière de montrer qu'il était stressé ou mal à l'aise, mais Chris ne le laisserait pas tomber là dessus, il allait l'aider à s'en sortir et être heureux.

* * *

Darren et Chris marchaient en direction de la prochaine adresse d'un café irlandais qui avait l'habitude de mettre en scène de nouveaux talents. Chris l'avait aidé à rédiger un CV, mais il savait que Darren n'en avait pas besoin, rien que par son attitude tout le monde finissait par lui manger dans la main.

Il regardait le brun lui parler depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais en réalité il avait les yeux focalisés sur sa coupe de cheveux qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Il vit quelques mètres plus loin l'enseigne d'un coiffeur et hésita un instant avant d'arrêter le discours du garçon.

« Ok Dare arrête toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il surpris et légèrement effrayé par le ton qu'avait employé son petit ami.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Chris le regarda tout en fronçant les sourcils et secouant la tête doucement de gauche à droite.

« Mais je parlais juste des - »

« T'es cheveux. » L'interrompit-il.

« Quoi mes cheveux ? »

Darren savait que ça ne tarderait pas à revenir sur le tapis, il espérait juste que Chris n'y penserait pas ou qu'il ne remarquerait pas mais.. Il le connaissait et il savait pertinemment que si.

« Sérieusement... » Reprit le plus jeune tout en grimaçant.

« T'es pas censé m'aimer comme je suis ? » Se vexa le brun boudant bêtement.

« C'est le cas mais ... Là c'est trop et ça me gène quand je dors ! »

Il se rappela toutes ces fois où Chris râlait sur le fait que ses cheveux le chatouillaient, mais il aimait ça, aussi sadique que ce soit.

« Donc ? »

Darren fut attrapé fermement par le second qui le dirigea vers le coiffeur qu'il ne remarqua qu'une fois arrivés devant.

« Non ! NON ! Putain, je n'irai pas la dedans ! » S'écria-t-il cherchant à faire demi tour surprenant l'autre garçon qui le regarda avec stupeur.

« Tu vas y aller ! » Lui ordonna Chris se mettant derrière lui pour le pousser vers la porte.

« T'auras qu'à le faire, mais tout sauf ça s'il te plait ! »

Il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la peur de Darren qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Plutôt mourir que te massacrer les cheveux encore une fois, puis il serait temps que tu dépasses ça ! Allé entre ! »

« Chriiiis... » Geignit-il lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte.

Le second l'ouvrit pour lui et le força à pénétrer à l'intérieur du salon. Une employée vint vers eux et le plus vieux regarda Chris comme s'il s'apprêtait à être euthanasié et qu'il l'avait lâchement trahis.

« Bonjour Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Elle s'adressa doucement à eux, mais ça n'attendrit pas Darren pour autant qui se recula instinctivement l'air méfiant.

« Il aurait besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, enfin ce que vous pourrez faire. » Se moqua Chris, s'attirant ainsi un coup de coude dans les côtes qui ne le fit que davantage sourire.

« Bien, je vais vous demander de me donner votre manteau. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Se méfia-t-il faisant soupirer Chris.

« Donne-lui c'est tout. »

Darren s'exécuta et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils.

« Chris tu reste avec moi ! » Lui ordonna-t-il tout en le pointant du doigt au cas ou l'énonciation de son prénom n'aurait pas suffi à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il s'adressait à lui et aussi parce que ça lui donnait un air plus autoritaire, ou peut-être pas.

« Uhm. »

Chris l'ignora gentiment et alla s'asseoir à un siège près d'une petite table qui offrait la lecture des derniers magazines sortis. Il était assez fier de lui, il avait enfin réussi à le traîner jusque chez un coiffeur, espérant que sa peur s'éteindrait en même temps et qu'il n'aurait pas à refaire tout ce cirque.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Darren qui se faisait laver les cheveux et ne put retenir le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, il était si mignon.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans sa bulle de " Chris gâteux " ( ce qu'il n'assumerait jamais si on lui posait la question ) son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jeans. Il s'attendait à un nouveau message d'Amber, mais à la place il vit le nom de Liam s'afficher. Il se raidit instantanément et hésita entre l'ouvrir ou l'effacer sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il lui disait.

Il l'ouvrit.

Liam 13:55

J'vois que tu as retrouvé ton Darren obéissant, n'oublis pas de le maintenir en laisse, il deviendrait presque agressif.

Chris sentit son souffle se couper, autant par le fait qu'il l'ait recontacté, que par son message et ce qu'il pouvait lire à travers les lignes. Darren lui avait-il parlé ? Quand ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Se faisait-il juste des films ? Ou alors Liam cherchait simplement à le déstabiliser.. Ce qui était bel et bien le cas.

Trop de questions le torturaient à présent mais il fut rappelé à la réalité lorsqu'il vit Darren se lever plus loin, ses cheveux trempés. Il se leva et vint vers lui, cédant à son regard accusateur, n'oubliant pas de ranger son téléphone.

« Chris, je ne pensais jamais avoir à te dire ça un jour mais... » Commença le brun tristement et vexé. « Là tout de suite maintenant, je ne t'aime plus. »

Le second gloussa, blessant que d'autant plus Darren.

« Ça te fait rire ? »

« Oui.. » Sourit-il touchant du bout des doigts ses boucles folles.

« Alors, vous êtes prêt ? » Les coupa la jeune femme, regardant la tignasse du brun.

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose si je réponds non ? » Répondit-il, regardant tristement une dernière fois ses cheveux.

Elle sourit et sortit un peigne et une paire de ciseaux qui fit instantanément se crisper Darren sur son siège. Il se tourna vers Chris, le suppliant du regard et lui tendit la main pour qu'il accepte de lui offrir la sienne. Il leva les yeux au ciel en réponse mais succomba et lui donna, si ça pouvait l'aider à arrêter de bouger et ne pas sauter hors du siège.

« T'es pire qu'un enfant.. » Souffla Chris, amusant tout de même Darren.

La pression autour de sa main s'accentua lorsque les premiers coups de ciseaux se firent entendre et il grimaça à la douleur qu'il ressentit sur ses doigts.

« Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de cheveux ! » S'étonna la jeune femme, admirative.

« Apparemment ça ne plait pas à la personne ici présente ! » Râla Darren.

Chris lui fit son petit air innocent, qui consistait à lui faire le coup des grands yeux bleus, qui marchait à chaque fois.

Plus la coupe prenait forme, plus Darren devenait nerveux, sa jambe tremblante et la façon dont il resserrait ses doigts autour de la main de Chris à chaque fois que les lames se rapprochaient de son visage en étaient la preuve.

« Je les coupe à la même longueur devant ? »

Sa question eut l'effet d'une bombe, Darren tressaillit et se tourna brusquement vers Chris.

« Ne les laisse pas me faire ça ! »

Le plus jeune éclata de rire, c'était trop drôle de le voir comme ça pour pouvoir se retenir de s'en moquer.

« Tout va bien de passer Dare, je surveille. » Sourit-il devant la moue que faisait le second.

Il réussit à libérer sa main de son emprise, après quoi il la secoua pour retrouver la circulation de son sang, Darren était vraiment excessif.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Se plaignit-il quand il le vit se lever et s'éloigner.

Chris s'adressa à l'une des coiffeuses à la caisse à l'entrée et revint vers Darren avec quelque chose à la main.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ce qu'ils donnent aux enfants pour les calmer, t'en es un n'est ce pas ? » Répondit le châtain, ouvrant le papier d'une sucette à la pomme.

« Désolé mais il n'y a qu'une chose que je s- »

« Tais-toi ! » Râla Chris tout en lui faisant les gros yeux, le faisant taire avec le bonbon.

La jeune femme qui coiffait le brun sourit devant l'expression du plus jeune et ses joues rougissantes.

Darren pouffa de rire, ce qui fit tout de même plaisir à Chris qui avait enfin réussi à détourner son attention, il n'y avait rien à faire, il resterait définitivement toujours le même idiot attendrissant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Chris attendait patiemment Darren à l'extérieur lorsqu'il le vit sortir avec sa toute nouvelle coupe de cheveux. C'était plus court que ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant mais laissant toujours la forme de ses boucles qu'il aimait tant, il était parfait.

« Plus jamais ça ! » Lâcha Darren, à peine un pied dans la rue.

Il vit Chris le fixer les yeux écarquillés, c'était si moche que ça ?

« Quoi ? »

Il attendit qu'il réagisse, un air méfiant et apeuré.

« Tu es ... » Commença Chris, ne pouvant en détacher ses yeux.

« Je suis ? »

Il n'avait pas envie de le dire, ou il n'y arrivait pas, ou alors il savait juste ce que serait la réaction de Darren s'il le faisait. Il le vit insister du regard et tenta quand même l'expérience.

« Vraiment bien. » Il se contenta de ces mots, qui n'étaient pas les premiers auxquels il avait pensé, mais ils passeraient définitivement mieux que "époustouflant".

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un large sourire et il s'approcha de lui avant de lui prendre le visage en coupe et l'embrasser intensément. Voici la réaction qu'il redoutait. Mais peu importe, il avait un magnifique petit ami qu'il arborait fièrement, essayant d'ignorer les regards de toutes ces garces qui le dévisageaient.

Après avoir démarché la moitié de Manhattan Chris le poussa à aller voir un restaurant très chic qui avait ouvert sur Time Square qui était sous le thème de cabaret, offrant des chanteurs et musiciens plus talentueux les uns que les autres à leur clientèle. Il avait eu le droit à " Mais t'es taré jamais ils ne vont ne serait-ce qu'accepter de me parler ! " de la part de Darren, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il allait y entrer et leur montrer qu'il était bien meilleur que tous les autres qui croiseraient leur route. Ce fut l'argument de Chris, qui sembla porter ses fruits puisque Darren l'écouta.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard il le vit ressortir et comprit à son sourire que tout n'était pas perdu.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il avec la plus grosse impatience du monde.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils me rappelleraient si jamais ça les intéressait. »

« Bien. »

Darren lui prit sa main dans la sienne, celle qu'il n'avait pas massacré pendant leur excursion chez le coiffeur, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce, faisant sourire l'autre garçon.

« On rentre ? » Demanda doucement Chris, content de cette journée.

« Ouais. »

Ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la première bouche de métro lorsque le brun reprit la parole.

« Tu te rappelles ta promesse pour m'avoir fait souffrir atrocement ? »

« Oui.. Cookies. »

« Cookiiiiies ! » S'écria Darren faisant pouffer de rire Chris.

Il avait beau s'en plaindre, dire qu'il le fatiguait, qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, un enfant, qu'il ne cessait de le déranger, il aimait ce Darren qui rendait sa vie plus belle et joyeuse, plus mouvementée et spontanée. Mais encore une fois, si quelqu'un lui posait la question, il nierait tout simplement.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi devant l'appartement, Darren ayant hâte de pouvoir manger les fabuleux cookies que lui ferait son petit ami, lorsqu'ils virent Joey assis sur les marches menant à la grande porte. Chris se tendit instantanément, il était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'eux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'attends dehors ? » Demanda Darren un sourcil levé alors que Chris essayait de passer inaperçu.

« J'aimerais parler avec Chris. »

« Moi ?! » S'étonna-t-il s'attendant à tout sauf ça.

Il regarda le brun pour qu'il le sorte de là mais n'en fit rien et les laissa seuls, c'était une blague ?

Joey ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer son malaise et reprit la parole. « À propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure - »

« Si tu cherches à t'excuser pour ne pas être à la rue saches que Darren ne te demande pas de partir. » L'interrompit Chris, excédé.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça, juste .. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. »

Il haussa les sourcils en réponse, perspicace.

« Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, j'ai perdu mon boulot, j'ai perdu ma copine et tu vois si je savais qu'Amy allait voir un autre mec, j'aurais pété un plomb, tout comme Darren. »

Chris redirigea ses yeux sur lui, il semblait l'écouter à présent.

« Tu sais je ne l'ai jamais vu autant accroché à quelqu'un, ça le rendrait presque flippant ! » Rajouta Joey provoquant un froncement de sourcils chez le second. « Il ne te le dira pas à toi mais il va mal, alors essaye de le rassurer, ça ne le réussit pas d'être aussi nerveux. »

« Je sais oui. »

Il avait bien vu que Darren n'allait pas bien, il le sentait rien qu'au son de sa voix, ses gestes, cette façon qu'il avait toujours de lui dire qu'il l'aimait...

« Et bordel coupe les ponts avec l'autre con sinon ni toi ni moi ne savons ce qu'il fera. » Soupira Joey, s'apprêtant à monter les marches avant d'être arrêté par la voix du second.

« Quoi ? »

« Liam. »

« Qui a dit que je lui parlais encore ? » Demanda Chris presque insulté.

« Il te téléphone sans raison ? »

Ils se regardèrent, l'un comprenant que l'autre ne savait rien et le second que l'autre savait quelque chose.

« T'es pas au courant ... » Souffla Joey.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

Il ne pouvait retenir son angoisse, il voulait que tout ça se termine.

« Cette nuit apparemment il t'a téléphoné et Darren a décroché. Enfin bref, débarrasse toi de lui ok ? Parce que je ne le retiendrai pas longtemps d'aller lui rendre une visite. »

Chris ne répondit rien, encaissant encore la nouvelle.

Ils montèrent tous deux à l'appartement et avant d'entrer Joey le regarda une dernière fois « J'espère que j'ai raison de te faire confiance. »

Il n'eut qu'un regard franc de la part du châtain, ce qui lui convint plus ou moins.

Ils entèrent tous les deux, Joey reprit son air idiot et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télé qui avait dû lui manquer pendant toute la journée, Chris quand à lui se déchaussa, laissa sa veste près de celle de Darren et partit accomplir sa mission pour se faire pardonner auprès du brun, ce qui lui changerait les idées, car il en avait clairement besoin.

Il l'attendait dans la cuisine, il avait pris soin de sortir tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin, ce qui était un exploit !

« C'est drôle comme tu trouves les choses quand celles-ci t'intéressent. » Sourit Chris alors qu'il s'accrochait un tablier autour de la taille.

« J'adore quand tu mets ça, en mode pâtissier sexy ! » Lâcha Darren tout en se mettant derrière lui et plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Mais bien sûr ! » Soupira-t-il, commençant à prendre les mesures.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'il versait le sucre dans le doseur, repensant à tout ce que lui avait dit Joey, Darren, Liam... Arriverait-il à se sortir de là ? Il recommençait à se poser beaucoup trop de questions lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du brun se poser dans son cou et ses mains glisser sur son ventre.

« Dare arrête si tu veux que je puisse te les faire. »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.. » Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de la capturer entre ses lèvres.

Chris suffoqua instantanément, il était beaucoup trop sensible à cet endroit et Darren le savait, il en jouait au maximum.

« Pas avec Joey dans la pièce à côté. » Affirma le plus jeune, ne voulant pas passer pour un pervers qui se laisse tripoter dans sa cuisine.

« On s'en fout il n'entent pas il regarde un match.. On est tranquille pour un moment. » Tenta le brun mais fut vite désenchanté.

« Arrête ! » Le sermonna Chris tout en lui jetant une pincée de farine sur le nez.

Darren le vit se retenir de rire, il avait déclaré la guerre !

« Tu vas regretter ton geste jeune novice ! » S'écria-t-il, faisant pouffer de rire le plus jeune.

Il attrapa une poignée de farine et lui jeta au visage, jusqu'à ses cheveux.

« Dare ! »

« AHAH ! On fait moins le malin ! » Rit-il avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

Il reçut par la même occasion des copeaux de chocolat dans les cheveux, tombant sur son front. Geste que Chris regretta lorsqu'il en reçut le double, ainsi le sucre qu'il venait de doser.

« J'avais fait les mesures ! »

« Je me suis fait laver les cheveux tout à l'heure ! » Répondit Darren tout sourire.

Ils se regardèrent, un sourire étirant les lèvres de chacun avant que le plus jeune ne passe ses mains dans ses boucles brunes et le rapproche de lui, l'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant. Darren murmura en réponse à ses lèvres qu'il trouvait délicieuses, il glissa ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il captura fermement, le collant contre lui.

« Dare pas i- » Sa voix fut coupée par un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit l'érection prisonnière du jeans du brun se presser contre la sienne « -ci... »

« Même recouvert de farine tu restes sexy.. » Dit-il tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Chris lui prit plus fermement la nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau, forçant l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche de Darren qui crut mourir de plaisir à ce contact qui le rendait fou.

Le brun descendit ses mains sur les cuisses de son petit ami qu'il attrapa, le faisant s'asseoir sur la petite table. Chris poussa comme il le put le bordel monstre posé dessus pour prendre appui et Darren se plaça entre ses jambes, l'embrassant plus intensément à chaque petit son qui sortait de sa bouche.

Il était déjà loin, très loin de toute sa lucidité et Chris ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état que lui, tous deux trop excités pour penser s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ..

« Eh Darren tu devrais ven- » Joey s'arrêta dans sa phrase lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, se retrouvant face à Darren qui le regardait tout en se pinçant les lèvres et Chris qui détournait la tête, n'osant même pas voir l'expression de son visage.

« Ok, ok j'ai compris le message je rentre chez moi ! »

Joey sortit de la cuisine, permettant à Darren d'éclater de rire avant de recevoir une frappe derrière la tête par Chris qui le fixait furieux. Il se décala laissant la liberté au second de se lever et tenta de retirer le plus gros de tous les ingrédients destinés à ses cookies de son visage, ses cheveux, ses vêtements...

« Bande d'enfoirés ! » S'écria Joey depuis la chambre intrigant le brun.

Il revint à la cuisine avec sa valise fin prête « Vous aviez déjà rangé mes affaires ?! »

Darren se tourna vers Chris qui le zieutait un regard tout à fait innocent, toujours en train d'épousseter ses cheveux. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. En effet il avait peut-être fait la valise de Joey lorsque celui-ci était parti et que Darren l'avait quitté des yeux quelque temps, mais c'était avant qu'il sache qu'il s'excuserait.

« Désolé vieux. » Rit Darren, se demandant à quel moment Chris avait-il pu faire ça.

Malgré ses excuses et l'air inconcerné du second, une seule chose occupait leurs esprits " ENFIN SEULS ! "

* * *

Deux jours et deux nuits câlines sans dérangement plus tard.

Chris rentrait paisiblement, heureux de savoir qu'il retrouverait son appartement propre et rangé, sans chips et pizza sur les coussins de son canapé, son petit ami à disposition pour tout le reste de la soirée. Il avait un emploi du temps toujours aussi chargé pour compenser le manque de revenu du côté de Darren, mais peu importe, ceci changerait tôt ou tard.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit le salon vide, étrange.

Il s'avança cherchant Darren du regard, où était-il passé encore ...

« Dare ? »

Il l'entendit parler au téléphone dans la chambre, d'un ton sérieux, beaucoup trop pour lui. Chris angoissa légèrement, se rassurant en se disant qu'il n'avait pas de quoi et entra.

« Oui, merci au revoir. » Finit Darren avant de raccrocher son téléphone et regarder droit devant lui pendant un instant.

« Tout va bien ? » Tenta-t-il, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour essayer de croiser son regard.

Il détestait ça.

Darren se tourna vers lui un regard triste et beaucoup trop ému, qu'avait-il encore fait ?

« Chris .. » Souffla-t-il tout en se levant et venant vers lui.

Le second le regarda s'approcher avec méfiance et son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il fut entraîné dans les bras du brun qui le serra intensément.

« Merci. » Murmura Darren, resserrant davantage ses bras autour de son corps.

Chris ne comprit pas, mais devait-il lui dire ?

Il attendit qu'il le libère, Darren posa ses deux mains sur ses joues encore froides par la température extérieure et un grand sourire prit place sur son visage.

« Ils m'ont rappelé ! Le resto de Time Square ! »

Les yeux du plus jeune s'ouvrirent comme jamais, sa bouche suivit le même geste et il enlaça Darren comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Mon Dieu ! Dare je suis tellement heureux »

C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer, sa voix s'étant brisée.

Il ne trouva pas la volonté de s'en détacher, il voulait le garder prisonnier de ses bras pendant des heures, il avait envie de lui transmettre sa joie, son euphorie, sa fierté, Darren commençait à s'en sortir et c'était un premier pas vers la réussite.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain !**

**Habby.**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je souhaite tout d'abord de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir ! :)**

**Review : **

**- K4 : Ne brûle pas Liam, il y a quelqu'un pour s'en charger ! **

**- ImpossibleDontExist : Leur confrontation ne va plus tarder :)**

**- LNC : Joey est un peu passé pour un.. Concon, mais il fait ça dans l'intérêt de D. Oui le pauvre il était dehors avant de l'avoir décidé lui même ! Merci pour ta review :)**

**- Carole97400 : Leur entente reviendra, peut être même davantage complice qu'ils ne l'étaient. L'histoire Liam va prendre une autre direction dans ce chapitre. Contente que ma petite fic te plaise ^^ **

**- Mia-zure : Un peu de légèreté avant ce chapitre ci :) il n'était pas spécialement court, mais pas énormément d'action je l'avoue. Je suis un peu plus longue que les précédents pour publier, mais j'essaye de garder tout de même le rythme de minimum un chapitre par semaine ! **

**- mmlabr : La confrontation Joey/Chris était obligatoire, depuis un bon moment déjà. D face à L ce sera ... Electrique. Pour D et son travail il va enfin pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieur niveau professionnel qui n'a été abordé que pour C pour le moment.**

**- Unpassant : Merci *-* D s'en sort enfin**

**- TheHometownGlory : Sans Joey ce sera mieux effectivement ! Liam est surtout un frustré ;) et pour Chris, il prendra sa décision vis à vis de Liam dans ce chapitre.**

**- Alice689 : merci :) Darren l'éternel gamin ! En espérant que celui te plaise, même s'il sera moins enjoué. **

**- Fandelavi : Merci beaucoup**

**- Oiselu : J'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la scène chez le coiffeur ^^**

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek : S'il va faire la fête ou non à Liam.. Je dirais juste réponse dans celui ci haha :) **

**- Mizugachi : Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'était volontaire, un peu de calme avant celui qui arrive. Byebye Joey ! J'avoue que le café brûlant n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable à recevoir en pleine figure, mais entre nous, il l'avait mérité ;) ! J'ai la vision de Darren ligoté à un siège maintenant *-* .. Intéressant ! Oui 55 chap .. car à la base je pensais la divisé en 2 fics mais vu que ça reste la même histoire .. Autant tout faire en une seule ! En espérant qu'on me suive jusque là :) Merci pour ta review ! **

**- Klaaine : Joey a une alarme comme dirait Stef qui lui indique quand il ne faut pas intervenir ;)**

**- MissKlaine : Oui Joey ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment chez eux ! Mdr ! Le coup du journal j'adore xD Je ne veux pas mourir aussi... Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner :)**

**- Melanou : Oh je comprends, je n'ai fait que les deux avant premières et la dédicace de Chris et ça ma occupée pendant une bonne semaine donc si tu as vu aussi Darren ( ce qui n'est pas reprochable *-* ) je peux tout à fait comprendre ! Et j'espère que tu as passé un bon moment en tout cas :) **

**C n'aura pas supporté longtemps d'être interrompu par Joey alias le parasite. Liam .. Il va intervenir de nouveau dans ce chapitre ci ! Très contente que tu aimes ma petite fic, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ^^ Je n'ai plus qu'à dire ... CrissColfer vaincra ! **

**- Lodret : Le réel problème qui est " Liam " sera ré abordé entre C & D. Après le ChrisVSJoey, reste le DarrenVSLiam !**

**- Au clair de ma plume : Oh merci beaucoup ^^ Bonne surprise alors qu'elle t'ai plu vu que je n'avais jamais écrit avant ces deux fics ( d'où mes nombreuses fautes dont je m'excuse .. ) Encore plus ou moins 20 chapitres je pense. Pour You Found Me je ne sais pas encore mais surement prochainement, je préviendrai certainement à la fin d'un chapitre de cette fic ci lorsque j'aurai une idée plus précise ^^ Merci encore pour ta review et ton soutien :)**

**- Stef : OMG ! je ne peux définitivement pas répondre par un message aussi long que le tien :D mais tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense de toute façon ( serais tu dans ma tête ? ) Merci pour ta petite ( énorme ) review, qui résume très bien ! Pour ton soutien et tes coups de pieds aux fesses pour pas que j'abandonne x) que ferais je sans toi ! Moins de couillonnerie dans ce chapitre mais en espérant que tu l'aimes quand même ! STIOUF **

...

**Voili voilou ! Je vous dis bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Les gens entrent dans nos vies pour une raison, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, nous apportant quelque chose que nous devions apprendre. »

* * *

« Arrête de tourner en rond tu me donnes le tournis... »

Chris regardait Darren faire des allés et retours dans le salon, cognant son poing contre la paume de sa main depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Il avait beau lui parler, essayer de le rassurer, ça ne changeait absolument rien, il était presque sûr qu'il avait oublié son existence.

« Si tu préfères je te laisse y aller seul. »

Aucune réaction.

Chris ne savait plus quoi faire, Darren ne l'écoutait pas, il était enfermé dans sa bulle d'angoisse ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'y entrer pour l'aider.

« Comme ça j'irais dans un bar et je ferais l'amour avec le premier venu. » Lâcha Chris, dépité. « Et on adoptera un chiot qu'on appellera Darren. »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose comme « d'accord » automatiquement mais il réalisa soudain et se tourna vers lui. « Quoi ?! »

« Ah enfin ! » Soupira-t-il « On y va ? »

Darren vint vers lui le faisant se rasseoir sur le canapé.

« Reste là ! »

Chris le fixa un sourcil levé, finalement il l'avait peut-être énervé.

« Ok si tu veux on oublie le chiot. » Dit-il, retenant son sourire.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! » Se vexa le brun tout en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? »

« Marquer mon territoire. »

« Encore ? Je crois que c'est déjà f- »

Darren passa l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque et le força à guider ses lèvres vers les siennes, les pressant intensément. Chris le laissa simplement faire, il ressentait dans la force de ses gestes son angoisse et s'il pouvait l'aider à aller mieux alors il ne dirait rien. Il passa ses mains à son cou pour le coller davantage contre lui et répondit finalement à son baiser, entre-ouvrant sa bouche pour permettre à Darren d'y pénétrer sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la langue de son petit ami qui chatouillait la sienne, se caressant paresseusement l'une contre l'autre, c'était toujours aussi bon...

« On a combien de temps devant nous ? » Demanda Darren, laissant glisser ses mains sur son ventre, froissant sa chemise.

« ... Pourquoi ? »

Darren sortit la chemise du pantalon de Chris pour pouvoir y pénétrer sa main, le surprenant brusquement.

Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça maintenant ? Et bien.. Si.

Il tenta de lui dire d'arrêter, mais le gémissement qui menaçait ses lèvres l'en empêcha et il reprit sa respiration bruyamment, poussant le brun à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il sentit sa main glisser dans le vêtement lui provoquant un petit bruit étouffé par la bouche de son petit ami, qui lui fit frissonner son corps tout entier.

Darren plaqua sa main contre l'entre-jambes du plus jeune, le faisant finalement gémir mais bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Chris abandonna ses lèvres, déjeta sa tête contre les coussins sur canapé plaquant son bras sur ses yeux. Son corps tout entier lui semblait comme engourdi, son coeur dans sa poitrine ne cessait de battre de plus en plus fort, la sensation exquise dans son bas ventre qui le chatouillait, le stimulait, c'était toujours comme s'il le touchait pour la première fois..

« Dare tu vas être en retard.. » Expira-t-il retenant son excitation alors qu'il sentait sa main frotter contre son érection.

« Te toucher me détend. » Sourit-il en réponse, embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Sérieusement arr- » Sa voix fut couper par les lèvres du brun qui les capturèrent de nouveau, l'embrassant fiévreusement.

Chris prenait sur lui pour ne pas flancher, il avait tellement envie qu'il le touche davantage, de le sentir autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas ! Mais Darren le provoquait beaucoup trop.

« Dis moi que tu n'en as pas envie et j'arrête.. »

La voix du plus vieux était beaucoup trop chaude et allumeuse pour qu'il puisse le dire, bordel il n'allait jamais tenir !

« Dis le Chris » Souffla-t-il à son oreille, lui infligeant un frisson qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son entre-jambes.

Darren empoigna son sexe à travers le tissu de son boxer, faisant haleter Chris qui resserra ses mains dans le haut de son dos, s'accrochant à son t shirt. Il commença un mouvement de vas et viens resserrant son emprise autour de lui, il voulait qu'il craque. Il le vit se mordre les lèvres, fermer les yeux comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui résister, mais il connaissait son corps par coeur, il savait comment le toucher, comment l'embrasser pour qu'il lui succombe. Il pénétra sa main dans le sous vêtement, plaça l'autre dans le bas de son dos, le faisant se cambrer et déjeter sa tête en arrière, lui laissant la liberté d'embrasser son cou avidement au plus près de son oreille, il ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Chris faillit et laissa un gémissement rauque résonner dans l'appartement, son corps s'enflamma, il en voulait tellement plus.

« Je te déteste... » Grogna-t-il, enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Darren.

« Mais t'adore ça. » Murmura ce dernier, augmentant la rapidité de son geste autour de son érection.

Chris demeura incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, sa voix occupée par ses gémissements, il allait être en retard, Darren allait être en retard ! Mais c'était trop bon pour qu'il puisse trouver la force de l'arrêter.

Il savoura simplement la main de son petit ami qui le masturbait, oubliant tout le reste au grand plaisir de Darren qui abandonna ce qu'il faisait pour l'embrasser de nouveau, chaudement et intensément. Chris lui dévora ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses, elles étaient si douces et sucrées, se mariant parfaitement aux siennes..

Il n'en pouvait plus, il le rendait complètement dingue.

Il déjeta ses hanches, intensifiant la friction contre la main du brun, reprenant sa respiration brusquement contre sa bouche et souffla un " Encore " qui fit perdre toute la raison du second.

Darren lui desserra sa cravate de sa main libre, tirant négligemment sur sa chemise pour en ouvrir les premiers boutons, libérant ses clavicules. Il se recula un instant pour l'admirer, ses joues rougies, sa bouche entre ouverte, ses vêtements débraillés et son regard lubrique. Chris était parfait.

« Putain.. Tu me rends fou » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts instinctivement autour du sexe de son petit ami, passant son pouce sur son gland.

L'entendre gémir ne faisait que l'inciter à augmenter la pression et la rapidité de ses vas et viens, il aimait tellement le voir faiblir entre ses mains, s'abandonner à lui. Il écarta sa chemise de son torse et déposa une ligne de baisers sur ses clavicules, lui suçant la peau plus que nécessaire pour y laisser sa marque.

« Dare je ... »

Chris se concentra pour pouvoir aligner ses mots, mais dès qu'il essayait de parler, sa respiration se coupait pour s'accélérer davantage, entraîner par son excitation et son plaisir.

Darren continua ses baisers dans son cou, jusqu'à sa joue, laissant de petite marque humide avec sa langue, refroidissant au contact de l'air se contrastant avec la peau brûlante du plus jeune.

« Je - vais .. » Tenta de nouveau Chris, fermant ses yeux pour ne pas se laissait aller dans son costume hors de prix.

« Je veux te voir jouir » Le provoqua Darren, passant sa main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, le masturbant plus fort de l'autre.

Le rouge se propagea de ses joues à son cou, tout son corps s'humidifiait, les bruits de la main de son petit ami autour de son érection accentués par les premières goûtes éjaculatoires le firent abandonner toute résistance, c'était trop exaltant pour qu'il puisse y résister.

Il resserra ses mains dans la nuque du brun, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau et étouffa son gémissement dans la bouche de Darren, il l'embrassa désespérément laissant l'orgasme le transpercer violemment et le consumer.

Chris reprit sa respiration lentement, avachi sur les coussins du canapé, les vagues de chaleur traversant encore son corps, Darren toujours assis lui, lui caressant son front, ses tempes, ses joues son menton..

« J'en reviens pas... » Souffla-t-il regardant le plafond tandis que le second se relevait.

« Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé. »

La moquerie de Darren était pire que tout !

« Je viens de massacrer un pantalon à 250 $ ... »

« Mais ça en valait la peine ! » Rit le brun, admirant son petit ami encore essoufflé et beaucoup trop sexy.

Chris le regarda difficilement, mais son regard fut attiré par un élément assez évident.

« Dare tu - »

« Bande je sais. »

« Idiot... » Gloussa-t-il.

Darren allait vraiment y aller alors qu'il était plus qu'excité et seul qui plus et ? Ce serait surement sa punition pour l'avoir mis en retard et fait éjaculer dans son costume Versace.

* * *

Après avoir été obligé de reprendre une douche ultra rapide et sortir un nouveau costume ainsi que redonner une forme convenable à ses cheveux Chris téléphona à Alison pour lui expliquer son retard. Le métro avait eu des problèmes ce jour là ! C'était officiellement l'excuse la plus minable qu'il ait donné. Il fut obligé de porter la chemise avec le col le plus serré possible pour ne pas exhiber les gracieuses marques rouges et bleutées que lui avait laissé Darren, il allait lui payer ça très cher.

Il prit un taxi pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps et téléphona à Amber.

[ Chou ! ] Cria-t-elle dans le téléphone le faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? »

[ Oh en voila un de mauvaise humeur. ]

« Non juste en retard. » Soupira-t-il regardant la circulation.

[ C'est ça de faire des folies toute la nuit. ] Rit-elle faisant tout de même sourire Chris même s'il leva les yeux ciel comme à son habitude.

« Je vais rapprendre à Darren la différence entre le jour et la nuit. » Râla-t-il faisant doublement rire Amber qui avait bien compris le message à son grand regret, il allait falloir qu'il se retienne de parler avec elle. « Bref, tu voudrais prendre un café après le boulot ? »

[ Eh bien je dois voir Harry mais.. ]

Depuis qu'il était avec Darren et Amber avec Harry ils trouvaient de moins en moins le temps de se voir.

[ On pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble, demande à ton Hobbit de venir. ]

« Uhm, pourquoi pas. »

[ Ok on fait comme ça, je te tiens au courant dans la journée pour te dire où, bisous Chou. ]

« A plus. »

Il raccrocha et réfléchit un instant, quand était la dernière fois qu'il était allé boire un verre ? Il s'en souvenait, malheureusement.

* * *

Du côté de Time Square c'est un Darren assez nerveux et ayant oublié toute cette aura sexuelle qui s'émanait de lui qui arriva devant ce restaurant bien trop chic à ses yeux pour être à la hauteur, mais il se devait au moins de tenter sa chance.

A cette heure matinal il était évidemment vide, les chaises encore reposées sur les tables, les serveurs préparant le bar. Il avança entre les tables jusqu'à ce qu'il fût enfin interpellé par l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la fois précédente.

« Vous voilà. » Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Par chance Darren était arrivé pile à l'heure, mais il savait pertinemment que dans ce genre de milieu il valait mieux avoir au minimum quinze minutes d'avance.

« Bonjour Mr Walker. » Sourit-il, prenant son air le plus charmeur mais toujours professionnel.

« Suivez-moi. »

Il ne broncha pas et le suivit jusqu'à la petite scène sur laquelle trônait un piano à queue qui devait valoir à lui seul une petite fortune, là il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« Montrez moi de quoi vous êtes capable. »

Darren s'attendait à quelque chose du genre, il avait l'habitude de l'improvisation, mais la pression le rendait plus que nerveux. Il acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur la petite banquette recouverte de cuir noir qui faisait face à l'instrument. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta d'oublier son angoisse, sa peur, il devait assurer. Il repensa à l'expression sur le visage de Chris lorsqu'il avait été recontacté par le restaurant et se dit qu'il voulait le revoir sourire de cette façon.

Il commença à jouer les premières notes, fermant les yeux pour se laisser entraîner dans ce monde qui le fascinait.

« _Yeah, You could be the greatest, You can be the best, You can be the king kong banging on your chest.. _»

Il rouvrit les yeux, les rivant l'instant d'une seconde sur l'homme qui l'écoutait concentré, essayant de déceler s'il était mal barré ou non.

« _You could beat the world, You could beat the war, You could talk to God, go banging on his door_.. »

Sa voix ne cessait de se briser à chaque fin de phrase, il reprit une inspiration et chanta le reste avec plus de conviction.

« _You can throw your hands up, You can be the clock, You can move a mountain, You can break rocks, You can be a master, Don't wait for luck, Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_... »

Il s'arrêta un instant, oubliant sa gorge qui se nouait et laissa ses doigts danser sur les touches blanches et noirs guider sa voix.

« _Standing in the hall of fame ! And the world's gonna know your name ! Cause you burn with the brightest flame, And the world's gonna know your name... And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame ..! _»

Il stoppa net ses mains sur le piano et baissa la tête, se pinçant les lèvres avant de se tourner vers son espéré futur patron.

« Vous savez - » Commença l'homme tout en se levant « Nous demandons justesse, talent, originalité et élégance, à l'image de cet établissement ainsi que notre clientèle. »

Darren sentit son ventre se torde, il redoutait à présent le pire.

« Et ce que j'ai entendu là, était bien au-delà de ça. Félicitations, vous êtes engagé. »

L'information mit un instant à imprégner son esprit et lorsqu'elle le fit, il ne put retenir sa joie et arbora un sourire radieux.

« Vous n'allez pas le regretter » Dit-il, déjà impatient de retrouver Chris pour le lui annoncer.

« Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Il le suivit surexcité à l'idée d'avoir été embauché dans un endroit si prisé, il avait enfin la sensation de réussir en quelque chose. Peut-être que finalement tout n'était pas perdu, il allait s'en sortir, tout comme Chris.

Ensemble.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement pour Chris, il n'eut aucune remarque sur son retard ni aucune nouvelle de Darren. Il savait qu'il ne lui en donnerait pas, il faisait ça à chaque fois que ça concernait une chose importante, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. Il reçut dans l'après-midi l'adresse du bar dans lequel Amber lui proposait de la retrouver, qu'il joignit au brun, espérant qu'il l'aurait. Une partie de lui était bêtement angoissée à l'idée de sortir, ça ne faisait que lui rappeler sa soirée avec Liam, qu'il aurait aimé effacer de son esprit à tout jamais. Mais il en avait besoin, Darren en avait besoin, il fallait qu'ils se changent les idées, loin de tout ce qui s'était abattu sur eux ces dernieres semaines.

Il se retrouva à l'angle de la rue dans laquelle était le bar, attendant que Darren daigne se montrer. Il avait vraiment intérêt à venir ! Il était hors de question qu'il passe une soirée seul avec un couple, plutôt mourir.

Chris regarda de nombreuses fois son téléphone, voyant l'heure prévue se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que ..

« Bonsoir. » Dit une voix près de son oreille le faisant sursauter.

Il roula des yeux et se tourna pour y découvrir Darren, les mains dans les poches et un sourire trop grand pour une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Alors ? » Demanda Chris tout de même impatient qu'il le lui dise de vive voix.

« Eh bien.. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire en fait. »

« Dare ! Allé ! »

Le brun rit devant son impatience, il aimait ce côté là de lui, il était adorable à le fixer ses yeux clairs grands ouverts comme s'il s'attendait à une illumination, trépignant sur place.

« Désolé. »

Chris lui frappa le bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Ok ok ! » Reprit Darren, il ne voulait pas non plus l'énerver. Quoi que...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, exagérant le son avec sa main et releva la tête vers lui.

« Je suis le meilleur ! » Cria-t-il, les mains en l'air, faisant éclater de rire le plus jeune.

Il savoura le regard que lui lança Chris, ses yeux plissés par son sourire, si fier et simplement heureux, c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait. Darren sentit son coeur fondre dans sa poitrine, autrefois il aurait été également heureux et fier de lui-même, mais à présent, il pouvait partager ça avec quelqu'un qui l'était autant que lui, qui le soutenait et l'accompagnait à travers tout ce qu'il traversait et à cet instant il comprit.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda alors Chris, remarquant son regard perdu.

Il cligna les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour se sortir de ses pensées et lui sourit de nouveau, avant de placer sa main sur son bras pour l'inviter à la sortir de sa poche et lui prendre.

« Ouais, on y va ? »

Chris accepta sa main dans la sienne et ils partirent en direction du bar.

« Tu dois tout me raconter. »

« Tout ? »

« Oui ! »

Darren eut à peine le temps de lui raconter jusqu'au moment où il entra dans le restaurant qu'ils étaient déjà devant le bar, remarquant Amber et Harry les attendant. Chris lâcha instantanément la main du brun, il n'avait pas changé sur certain point, malheureusement. Darren se contenta d'encaisser après tout il ne pouvait pas non plus le forcer à être ce qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas être.

« Salut Darren ! » Tenta Amber, ne l'ayant pas revu depuis qu'il était venu la voir pour prendre des nouvelles de Chris.

Il ne faisait pas le fier, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui, si elle l'appréciait ou si elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il répondit par un simple salut, avant de serrer la main à Harry avec lequel il était aussi à l'aise qu'avec quiconque, il avait toujours le sentiment de redevenir un adolescent face à l'amie de Chris.

« Dare a officiellement été embauché ! » Sourit Chris heureux d'annoncer la nouvelle à Amber.

Elle remarqua aussi bien que Darren l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il le dit, elle était heureuse de le voir de nouveau souriant, déjà que c'était rare, mais alors si ça allait mal avec son hobbit, c'était définitivement quelque chose d'inespéré. Harry lui était pratiquement sûr de le voir sourire pour la première fois.

« Raison de plus pour être ici ! Et félicitation Darren. » Rit Amber avant qu'ils n'entrent tous les quatre dans le bar.

« Tu vas le dire à tout le monde ? » Le taquina le brun, idiotement comblé de le voir si souriant.

« Non. » Bouda Chris, vexé.

Ils s'assirent à la première table de libre qu'ils trouvèrent, Amber complètement attendris de les revoir tous les deux, elle ne voulait pas manquer un nouvel épisode de leurs aventures.

« Alors Joey n'est plus chez vous ? » Rit-elle, sachant pertinemment que ça énerverait Chris.

« Ah ouais il était chez vous ? Je me demandais où il était passé. » Dit Harry exaspérant davantage le plus jeune des quatre.

« On aurait définitivement dû l'envoyer chez toi. »

Darren pouffa de rire en repensant à la façon dont s'était passée cette colocation aux paroles de Chris.

« L'une des pires expériences de ma vie. » Surenchérit ce dernier avant que Darren pose sa main sur la sienne le faisant se raidir.

Il n'était pas capable de dire pourquoi, mais il n'était jamais à l'aise qu'il le touche ou fasse un geste affectueux devant Amber. Il s'en fichait que ce soit en présence de Joey, Amy ou tous ceux dont il ne se souciait pas, mais devant elle, il ne se contrôlait pas. Il se tourna vers Darren, l'entendant en bruit de fond parler et rire avec les deux autres, il sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour des siens et pour une raison inconnue, il l'accepta. Il entrelaça sa main à celle du brun qui lui jeta un léger coup d'oeil au contact et sourit face à ce geste pourtant si anodin.

Amber leur raconta le week end qu'elle avait passé avec Harry dans les Hamptons, lui rajoutant ses remarques aussi drôles et bizarres les unes que les autres, Chris l'appréciait à peu près, pour le moment il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, même s'il trouvait aucun homme assez bien pour son amie.

Au fil de la soirée, après quelques cocktails, Darren et Harry se parlèrent de plus en plus, surement rapprochés par leurs blagues aussi nases, quant à Chris et Amber ils engagèrent une conversation en parallèle sur le fait de vouloir partir visiter l'étranger.

« J'aimerais vraiment aller à Paris. » Dit-elle, regardant Harry pour qu'il comprenne le message.

« J'adore Paris ! » Lâcha Darren, souriant.

« Tu n'y as jamais été. »

Chris le regarda un sourcil levé faisant rire l'autre couple.

« Ouais, mais je sais que si j'y vais j'aimerais. »

« Idiot. »

« Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux. » Gloussa Amber, les admirant d'un air débordant de guimauve.

« Définitivement pas ! » Soupira Chris.

« Si on l'est, je confirme. »

« Tais-toi ... »

« Chris est mignon quand il veut. » Rajouta Darren, s'obtenant un regard assassin du second. « Tu savais qu'il me cuisine des cookies à chaque fois que je lui demande ? Qui sont putain trop bons ! »

Amber éclata tout bonnement de rire, l'imaginer faire ça était tellement .. Chou ?

« Ohhhh... » S'exclama-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

Chris quand à lui se contenta de soupirer, reposant sa tête contre sa main, cachant son regard honteux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais fait ? » Demanda Harry à Amber faisait finalement pouffer de rire Chris.

« On dit toujours que dans un couple l'un fait tout et l'autre se contente de respirer. » Répondit-elle « Et j'aime beaucoup respirer ! »

« Ou que l'un est sexy et l'autre non. »

Darren se tourna vers Chris et souffla près de sa joue. « Ça ne compte pas pour nous. »

« Oh que si ! » Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa phrase lorsqu'une voix vint les interrompre.

« Je confirme. »

Chris et Darren perdirent tous deux instantanément leurs sourires, l'un rivant ses yeux sur ses mains tenant son verre pour ne pas avoir à les lever vers lui et l'autre sentant son corps s'enflammer. Amber remarqua leurs réactions et se tourna vers celui qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

« Bonsoir Chris. » Dit Liam, sa voix calme et rauque.

« Oh salut, ça fait longtemps ! » Dit Harry, qui l'avait rencontré un jour où il avait été voir Joey chez Amy.

Il semblait être le seul à avoir gardé sa bonne humeur, il se tourna vers les trois autres et les regarda avec interrogation.

Chris entendit Darren expirer bruyamment, il avait réellement peur de ce qu'il allait faire, par chance, il était le dernier obstacle entre Liam et Darren, enfin .. S'il pouvait appeler ça une chance.

« Je dérange peut-être. » Reprit Liam, souriant « Je passais juste vous saluer. »

« Barre-toi » Lâcha Darren tout en se levant, provoquant une expression de peur chez le plus jeune, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses mains.

« Tiens je ne t'avais pas vu. » Se moqua le blond « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester, je ne suis pas seul. »

Il montra d'un mouvement de tête un mec assez mignon qui était assis au bar, même très beau, dans le style mannequin, tout ce qui semblait plaire à Liam.

« Je n'ai pas envie de supporter ta sale gueule toute la soirée, alors dégage. »

« J'aime beaucoup ce bar et la vue n'est pas trop mal. » Conclut Liam regardant Chris, attirant son regard quelques secondes sur lui avant de partir rejoindre son rencard.

Darren tenta de se dégager pour aller lui faire la peau mais fut retenu par la main du plus jeune qui le supplia du regard.

« Dare ne le laisse pas t'avoir. » Lui dit-il calmement.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Darren sentait tout son corps brûler sous la haine, c'était douloureux et tellement égoïste de l'en empêcher.

« Laisse-moi y aller »

« Non reste là ! »

« Darren ça ne sert à rien, il ne cherche qu'à te provoquer. » Tenta de le raisonner Amber.

« Putain pourquoi vous faites ça ! »

« Parce qu'on sen fout de lui, alors oublie. » Soupira Chris, sa voix s'étant brisée.

Il était tellement mal à l'aise, il avait envie de se cacher six pieds sous terre, tous les souvenirs de la soirée étaient réapparus instantanément, lui infligeant la culpabilité et la honte.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Tu t'en fous ? Vraiment ? »

Darren n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les mains tremblante de son petit ami lorsque Liam était arrivé.

« Dare... »

« Je ne connais pas le fond de l'histoire, mais si tu y vas les conséquences ne s'arrêteront pas à une simple dispute dans un bar. » Dit Harry, suivi d'Amber qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête pour renforcer ses propos.

Darren se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de dire quoi que ce soit et lança un regard à Liam en train de draguer ce mec au bar et se rassit, soulageant Chris.

« Vous voulez qu'on aille autre part ? »

Amber avait tout sauf envie que la soirée reste aussi tendue, elle avait si bien commencé..

« Hors de question que je sorte à cause de cet enfoiré. »

« On va rester là. » Affirma Chris forçant un sourire et posant sa main sur la cuisse de Darren.

Ce geste sembla l'apaiser, il sentit la pression dans son thorax diminuer au contact du plus jeune sur sa jambe. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de regarder Liam par moments, observer la manière dont il s'approchait de ce mec, comment il s'y prenait, surement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Chris .. C'était horriblement frustrant !

Amber chercha à changer de sujet, Chris et Harry l'aidant dans cette tâche difficile, face à un Darren borné et surtout furieux.

Toutes les conversations possibles furent évoquées, mais il ne semblait pas être de meilleure humeur pour autant, Chris capitula.

« Je vais aller demander l'addition. » Souffla-t-il tout en se levant. « Surveille le... » Chuchota-t-il à Amber avant de prendre la direction du bar.

Chris passa à côté de Liam, cherchant à éviter son regard, mais le blond le regarda passer avec insistance, ignorant presque celui avec qui il passait cette soirée, se tournant légèrement pour le voir de dos.

Darren ne manqua pas de le rater et cette fois c'en était trop, Liam l'avait définitivement poussé à bout. Sans prévenir il se leva brusquement, surprenant Amber et Harry qui parlaient tranquillement et il partit d'un pas franc jusqu'au bar où il fit une chose qu'il allait payer cher.

Liam souriait et charmait le beau mannequin lorsqu'il se tourna vers Darren mais à peine le vit-il qu'il reçut son poing dans la mâchoire, le faisant se rattraper sur le bar.

« Ose le regarder encore une fois enfoiré, et t'es un homme mort ! » Cracha Darren attirant l'attention de Chris qui parlait avec le serveur.

Ils croisèrent tous deux leurs regards, l'un surpris et suppliant, l'autre furieux et désolé. Il reposa ses yeux sur Liam, le regardant plaquer sa main contre l'endroit ou le coup avait frappé et Darren se tourna dans l'idée de rebrousser chemin, il ne voulait pas faire ça devant Chris, même s'il avait envie de défigurer ce salopard.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça le dérange ? » L'interpella Liam, faisant se raidir Darren qui s'arrêta. « Ça n'avait pas l'air l'autre soir j'aurais même dit qu'il aimait ça. »

Il se tourna vers lui, son regard sombre l'assassinant.

« Mais t'étais où Darren ce soir là ? » Rajouta le blond, un léger sourire.

Chris s'apprêtait à venir retenir le brun, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire cette connerie, mais malheureusement il manqua de temps.

Darren se redirigea vers Liam qui s'était levé, cette fois refusant de se laisser prendre par surprise et lui fonça brutalement dessus, le faisant tomber avec lui ainsi que les sièges du bar sur le sol. Il le plaqua d'une main et le frappa de toutes ses forces de l'autre, libérant toute cette haine, toute cette souffrance qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, il n'était pas capable de s'arrêter, ni de retrouver sa raison, tout ce qu'il voulait était le lui faire payer.

Les cris se firent entendre dans le bar se rajoutant à la musique assourdissante, certains s'écartant, un serveur tenta de les séparer mais se recula instantanément de peur de se prendre un coup.

Liam repoussa Darren, il tituba légèrement en se relevant, sa bouche en sang et sa main sur son nez.

« Espèce de connard... » Expira-t-il, regardant le brun avec dégoût.

« T'en veux encore ? » Cria-t-il avant que Chris ne vienne vers lui.

« Dare arrête ! »

Il lui prit le bras et tenta de le retenir.

Darren se tourna vers lui, il ne pouvait pas aller contre ce qu'il lui demandait, pas alors qu'il le regardait comme ça, mais il avait tellement besoin de se défouler.

Liam secoua la tête pour se réveiller tout en prenant appuie sur une table où il attrapa une bouteille de bière vide qu'il jeta en se retournant sur le brun.

Il se protégea de son bras, sur lequel elle se brisa, les débris volant et s'échouant sur le sol.

« Merde Chris je - » Tenta Liam avant que Darren ne se tourne de nouveau vers le concerné.

Chris n'ayant pas trouvé le reflex de se protéger ou s'écarter avait reçu du verre en plein visage, lui coupant légèrement sa peau blanche. Une blessure insignifiante pour lui, mais pour Darren, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Harry accourut pour retenir Darren de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Liam.

« Darren stop, ça va trop loin ! »

Mais il se dégagea et attrapa le blond par la gorge, il écrasa contre la table lui provoquant un cri grave lorsque son dos cogna le bois. Les verres se renversèrent et se brisèrent sur le sol en un bruit éclatant, s'ajoutant à celui des coups. Darren lui frappa le visage, encore et encore, alternant avec ceux que réussit à lui rendre Liam, il l'attrapa par le col et le rejeta en arrière une nouvelle fois contre la table sur laquelle il se rattrapa.

« Mais il va le tuer ! » S'affola Amber.

Liam se releva difficilement et se retourna vers lui, le frappant en bruit éclatant sur le côté droit de son visage ajouté d'un autre dans les côtes.

La sécurité arriva, essayant de les séparer, mais tous deux tentèrent de se libérer, Darren en venant même aux mains.

Chris se cacha le visage désespérément, c'était loin de toutes les choses qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se sentait mourir intérieurement, pétrifié par la souffrance de Darren et par les souvenirs d'une nuit qui refaisaient surface.

« Lâchez-moi bande de connard ! » Cria le brun, repoussant l'homme baraqué qui essayait de le retenir et le second qui s'approchait pour l'aider.

Il s'en dégagea difficilement lorsque l'homme eut le malheur de le lâcher une demi-seconde et fonça sur Liam, bousculant un autre qui avait réussi à le maintenir, faisant tituber le blond en arrière avant de tomber sur le sol, tous son corps cognant lourdement. Un amas d'inconnu était à présent autour d'eux, certains semblant apprécier le spectacle, d'autres simplement curieux.

Un serveur dit un autre "appel les flics" qu'Harry entendit, il était temps que tout ça se termine ou ça allait vraiment dégénérer.

Darren sentait son corps endolori par les coups, fatigué, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter, il voulait qu'il souffre autant qu'il avait souffert, qu'il ne soit plus capable de bouger pendant des mois s'il fallait en arriver là, il voulait le briser.

Harry vint l'arrêter à temps, alors que Liam ne semblait pas trouver la force de se relever, il s'approcha de Darren au risque de se prendre un coup, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

« Darren calme toi » Lui dit-il le plus paisiblement possible, l'entourant d'un bras pour l'empêcher de s'acharner de nouveau sur Liam, lui attrapant fermement son bras droit de l'autre.

« Putain laisse-moi ! » S'énerva-t-il essayant de le repousser.

« Arrête-toi, fais le pour Chris. »

Il semblait avoir prononcé les bons mots, Darren se tourna vers Chris qui le fixait les yeux écarquillés, débordant de peur, ses mains maintenant ses bras fermement, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger. Il baissa la tête, fixant le sol, essoufflé, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits et regarda Liam qu'un homme faisait se relever, le visage torturé et sa chemise tâchée par le sang, devait-il se sentir mieux à présent ?

Chris bouscula les personnes qui lui bouchait le passage et accourut jusqu'à Darren.

« C'est bon.. Harry lâche le. »

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demanda, doucement, de peur qu'il refasse un geste brusque et se décala.

Chris posa ses mains sur les joues de Darren, cherchant son regard et lorsqu'il l'obtint il remarqua ses pupilles dilatées, la noirceur et la tristesse de ses yeux qui lui brisèrent le coeur douloureusement. Il le sentit passer ses mains dans son dos et le serrer contre lui intensément, s'excusant et s'effondrant en ce geste. Il se contenta d'expirer l'air qui l'étouffait depuis un trop long moment et l'enlaça à son tour, dessinant ses cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser, oubliant un instant tous les inconnus qui ne semblaient pas comprendre.

Chris regarda Liam plus loin avec un homme de la sécurité, il s'attira son regard, ne manquant pas sa tristesse et se contenta de détourner les yeux, tout ça avait assez duré.

* * *

Après avoir insisté une vingtaine de fois pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, ce que Darren trouva ridicule et refusa le même nombre de fois ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Tous deux étaient restés silencieux durant le trajet du retour, ils avaient un millier de choses à dire, mais ça ne semblait être le bon moment pour aucune d'entre elles...

Chris reçut un message d'Amber lui demandant si tout se passait plus ou moins bien et qu'elle était désolée pour cette soirée.

Il soupira en regardant Darren retirer sa veste, les marques sur son visage apparaissant progressivement, son expression si vide et anéantie.. Il le vit venir vers lui et lui tendit la main que le brun prit sans hésitation, mais lentement et faiblement.

« Allons te soigner ça. » Dit-il calmement avant de diriger Darren avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Ses gestes étaient brusques et hasardeux alors qu'il cherchait les produits dans l'armoire de toilette, les lâchant brusquement sur l'évier. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, il avait eu si peur, cette soirée avait été de trop. Il prenait sur lui un maximum pour ne pas flancher devant Darren qui était certainement plus mal au point que lui, pour une fois, il se devait d'être à la hauteur.

Une fois qu'il eut sorti les cotons, la pommade et un désinfectant il lui fit signe de venir vers lui.

Darren s'adossa contre le lavabo et Chris se plaça face à lui, regardant avec culpabilité son visage.

« C'est si horrible que ça ? » Demanda le brun, d'une voix rauque.

« Non c'est .. C'est juste que... » Commença Chris, mettant le produit sur un coton et en appliquant au dessus de l'arcade de Darren, qui s'était ouverte lors de l'un des nombreux coups qu'ils s'étaient échangés avec Liam.

Il expira bruyamment et baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolé Darren... »

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, tout ce qu'il savait était que tout était entièrement sa faute, depuis le début.

« Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Chris releva les yeux vers Darren qui semblait plus dépité et exaspéré que lui.

« J'agis connement, je suis comme ça. » Soupira-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne serai jamais aussi posé et parfait que lui, d'une certaine manière je crois que je comprends que t'ais été attiré par lui. » Dit Darren, retenant le timbre de sa voix de faiblir, il avait eu tellement besoin de lui dire, sans jamais avoir trouvé le courage.

« Ne dis pas ça... »

Chris le regarda blessé, c'était réellement ce qu'il pensait ?

« C'est vrai, lui il est beau, il est intelligent, il a du fric, il est dans une grande école à côté je me suis toujours senti comme une merde.. La seule différence était que tu m'avais choisi moi, malgré tout ça. »

La gorge de Darren se noua, il prit une inspiration et continua.

« Tu sais quand j'ai perdu mon job et que tu es allé vers lui, je me suis dit que ça tenait à peu de chose, finalement c'était peut-être lui qu'il te fallait. »

Chris tressaillit à ses propos et se recula légèrement avant d'être retenu par la main du brun qui attrapa la sienne.

« Mais, quand je t'ai vu ce soir-là, quand tu es finalement venu, j'ai pensé que j'avais encore ma chance, que je n'étais peut-être pas aussi nase que ça. »

« Arrête de penser ça de toi... »

« Je peux pas arrêter Chris, tu crois que c'est pour rien que je suis aussi chiant avec toi ? Que je te soûle à te coller autant ? J'ai tellement peur de laisser l'opportunité à un autre de venir vers toi que ça me rend dingue. » Souffla-t-il sa voix se brisant.

Il en avait mare d'avoir peur, il voulait simplement être libre avec lui, ne plus se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si jamais il faisait un faux pas.

« De savoir qu'à un instant tu t'es senti bien avec lui, que tu l'as laissé t'embrasser, ça me tue... Je sais ce que tu aimes, et je ne suis pas parfait Chris, je ne le serais jamais, je resterais simplement moi.. Le mec stupide qui te chante des chansons de Disney et qui ne sait pas se coiffer, je n'aurais jamais des putains de cheveux blonds ni un père qui me donne 10,000$ par mois, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça... Alors si t'as le moindre doute, dis le moi, je ne supporte plus d'avoir peur que tu partes du jour au lendemain. Parfois je me dis que je suis un putain d'égoïste qui t'empêche d'être vraiment heureux mais je suis incapable de te laisser partir je... » Darren suffoqua, son souffle ne cessant de se couper et avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit Chris le devança.

Il l'avait écouté dire toutes ces choses, qui l'avaient toutes blessé plus intensément les unes après les autres, il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir, de ne pas l'avoir laissé s'exprimer, de lui avoir fait subir ce que lui n'aurait pu supporter. Il plaça ses mains en coupe autour de son visage, plongeant son regard dans les yeux mordorés si tristes de Darren, il remarqua l'humidité qui s'agglutinait aux coins de ses yeux, jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur son visage et savoir qu'il en était le responsable le poignarda violemment.

« Dare, toutes ces choses pour lesquelles tu penses que je le préfère à toi sont celles qui font que je t'aime toi. » Dit-il, caressant sa joue tendrement. « Il a peut-être de l'argent, des cheveux blonds - » Rajouta-t-il tout en roulant des yeux « - Mais il ne me chantera pas la petite sirène, ne massacrera pas mon manteau avec de la neige, il ne me fera pas rire lorsque j'en ai besoin, il ne me serrera pas trop fort pendant que je dors, il n'aura pas tes cheveux stupidement mignons, ni ton sourire et.. Mon Dieu tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'aime ton sourire... » Souffla-t-il, rougissant et honteux de lui avouer « Jamais je n'ai pensé à aller avec lui, ni aucun autre. »

Darren pencha la tête sur le côté, intensifiant le contact de la main de Chris contre sa joue et soupira, à la fois de tristesse et de soulagement.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, vraiment, n'en doute plus jamais. »

Chris lui sourit légèrement et s'approcha de lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec douceur et tendresse, passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Darren, imprégnant pleinement ce contact avant de murmurer faiblement.

« Je t'aime Dare.. »

Darren crut sentir son corps tout entier s'effondrer, la pression dans sa poitrine explosa et il ferma les yeux, expirant toute son angoisse.

« Je t'aime » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser plus intensément, laissant sa bouche se marier avec celle de Chris. Il se détacha, rajoutant ces quelques mots « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.. » Son souffle se mêlant avec celui de Chris et sans plus attendre ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec plus de passion, leurs lèvres se caressant chaudement.

Il se sentit libéré, la tristesse était toujours présente, mais elle n'était plus aussi douloureuse. Il savoura cet instant, espérant qu'à présent tout ça resterait derrière eux, que ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, une épreuve qu'ils avaient franchi, il reprit enfin espoir. Chris l'aimait réellement pour ce qu'il était, à partir de là tout devenait enfin possible.

Ce soir là, fidèle à lui-même, Darren regarda Chris s'endormir dans ses bras, admirant les traits de son visage, sa peau blanche et douce, passant sa main dans ses cheveux aux reflets dorés. La culpabilité le frappa lorsqu'il vit les quelques coupures sur son front et sa joue mais il la fit disparaître en le serrant davantage contre lui, l'entendant murmurer et contracter sa poigne dans son dos autour de son vêtement.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé il y a sept mois de ça que sa vie pourrait être orchestrée par une seule personne, mais à présent il ne pouvait pas aller contre, il lui arrivait même de se demander comment avait-il pu rester autant d'années sans le rencontrer et qu'elle aurait été sa vie si jamais il ne l'avait pas fait. Certainement bien triste et terne.

* * *

Après une soirée mouvementée, la nuit laissa place à la réalité, rappelant à Chris qu'il commençait à neuf heures ce matin-là, ravi d'avoir droit à une heure de sommeil supplémentaire.

Il se réveilla paisiblement après avoir rêvé de Lady Gaga sur une licorne, assez étrange, trop pour le raconter à Darren qui trouverait une de ses remarques idiotes à dire là-dessus. Il remarqua en pensant à lui qu'il n'était pas dans le lit, Darren ? Debout à cette heure ? Sérieusement ?

Il s'assit, regardant les draps vides avec interrogation et se passa sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés avant de trouver la force de se lever. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre il entendit le bruit dans la cuisine lui indiquer que le brun s'était encore pris pour un chef cuisinier et qu'il devrait ranger la cuisine pendant des heures après son passage. Cette remarque le fit tout de même sourire et il se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fixant un sourcil levé et un air taquin peint sur son visage.

« Où est-ce que ça se range ça.. » Marmonna Darren pour lui-même, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence.

« Au frigo, c'est du lait Dare. »

Son intervention attira le regard du second qui se retourna hâtivement vers lui.

« Oh t'es levé !»

« Bien observé. » Dit Chris s'approchant de lui « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essayais de te préparer un petit déjeuner meilleur que celui que je t'avais fait une fois mais.. » Répondit-il tristement alors que le plus jeune passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Les crêpes. » Gloussa Chris se rappelant le gout infâme qu'elles avaient.

« Ouais, mais faut croire que je ne me suis pas vraiment amélioré. »

Il se contenta de lui sourire, Darren n'avait jamais été doué en cuisine, à part cette fameuse soirée du nouvel an pour laquelle il se demandait toujours comment il avait fait.

« Pas grave je n'ai pas faim. » Souffla-t-il croisant ses mains dans le bas du dos du plus vieux pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Il faut manger le matin ! »

« Depuis quand es tu devenu mon diététicien perso ? »

« Depuis que je me suis fait chier à te faire un petit déjeuner. » Râla Darren, faisant une grimasse trop mignonne pour pouvoir y résister.

Chris soupira, il avait tout sauf envie de manger, mais pour lui faire plaisir il le devait bien, sinon il allait lui en parler dès que l'occasion se présenterait, jouant son habituelle victime.

« Ok, juste un bout. » Capitula-t-il, avant que le second le mène jusqu'au plan de travail et ne prenne un morceau de crêpe.

Il ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation et une fois qu'il eut goûté il se pinça les lèvres et avala difficilement. Darren haussa les sourcils, attendant le verdict avec impatience.

« C'est... C'est moins mauvais. »

Chris le regarda tout en forçant un sourire qui ne l'embobina pas, il le connaissait assez pour savoir quand il mentait ou non.

« Ok c'est dégueulasse. » Conclut le brun, soupirant.

Chris gloussa, ce n'était pas le mot qu'il avait choisi mais pourquoi pas.

Darren s'adossa contre le plan de travail à côté de lui et fut finalement bêtement heureux de pouvoir déjeuner avec lui et prendre son temps un jour où il travaillait « Tu devrais commencer plus tard plus souvent, on se verrait davantage. » Murmura-t-il, faisant glisser sa main sur le bras du second qui le regarda amusé

« On se coucherait surtout encore plus tard. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » Avoua-t-il pensant à toutes ces choses qu'ils auraient le temps de lui faire. « Mais je risque de ne plus être trop présent le soir tu sais. »

Chris se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux, il avait évidemment pensé à cette inconvénient, mais ce n'était qu'un détail après tout, il se débrouilleraient autrement.

« Je m'arrangerais. » Le rassura-t-il, hochant la tête pour renforcer ses propos et se rassurer lui-même par la même occasion.

Il regarda un instant le visage de Darren, remarquant que certains hématomes étaient moins voyant contrairement à celui près de son oeil droit, qui était presque noir.

« Tu commences ce soir ? »

« Ouais, je dois avoir une putain de tête de déterré, ça fait chier.. » Le son de sa voix devint plus grave, dépassé par le regret, comment allait-il expliquer à son tout nouveau patron les preuves évidentes sur son visage.

« Essaye de le cacher comme tu le peux, ça ne se voit pas tant que ça. » Mentit Chris, cherchant à le réconforter.

« J'ai surtout besoin d'amour, je suis une âme torturée.. » Se plaignit Darren, lui faisant ses petits yeux de cocker et sa moue habituelle.

« Ah oui ? » Il le fixa un sourcil levé, se moquant ouvertement de lui, toutes occasions étaient bonnes pour en profiter.

Le brun ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps, qui le trahit négligemment et il prit son petit ami par la taille, le tirant vers lui avant de souffler à son oreille « Oui. »

Chris sentit son corps se réchauffer au contact et inspira bruyamment avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Darren aimait toujours autant le provoquer, il savait qu'il ne ferait rien de son côté, trop soucieux et fier, mais lui n'avait aucune limite à s'imposer. Il l'entraîna dans ses bras, descendant ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, remarquant le léger rouge sur ses joues qui le rendait encore plus craquant et s'approcha pour l'embrasser lorsque Chris se manifesta.

« J'ai combien de temps devant moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, fixant les lèvres du second d'un regard affamé.

« Pourquoi ? » Darren ne comprit pas tout de suite sa remarque et fronça les sourcils, amusant l'autre garçon

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche contre sa joue, descendre sur sa mâchoire lui embrassant la peau chaudement. Il ferma subitement les yeux pour se concentrer sur la chaleur de ses lèvres, enivré par son odeur. Ses baisers étaient toujours doux et à la fois intenses, un seul suffisait à le rendre fou, tout Chris était tellement parfait qu'il ne pouvait que se laisser aller avec lui. Il avait pourtant envie encore cette fois de le provoquer, le pousser à bout, mais il suffoqua bêtement sous ses lèvres et enfuit sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, le suppliant de ne jamais s'arrêter en ce geste.

Chris sourit face à sa respiration s'agitant, il aimait connaitre l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Darren prenait trop souvent le dessus sur lui, lui infligeant sa faiblesse mais c'était à son tour de le faire défaillir, de le sentir frissonner sous ses mains...

Il se colla contre lui, déjetant ses hanches qui cognèrent contre celles du brun. Il le sentit resserrer sa poigne autour de ses cheveux et rapprocha ses baisers de ses lèvres, s'arrêtant au coin, lui provoquant un petit son plaintif.

« Chris ... » Souffla-t-il cherchant à coller sa bouche contre la sienne.

Chris se recula avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre et le regarda tout en se mordant les lèvres.

Depuis quand jouait-il ainsi avec lui ?

« Tu vas m'empêcher de t'embrasser longtemps ? » Reprit-il, caressant son dos de sa main libre et cherchant de nouveau à l'atteindre.

« Possible... » Murmura Chris contre son oreille, descendant ses mains sur les hanches de Darren, les tirant vers les siennes.

Darren ferma les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière au contact de l'entre-jambes de Chris contre la sienne, il était presque sûr qu'il pouvait sentir son érection, et à en croire son sourire c'était bel et bien le cas, il était réellement incapable de se contrôler ... Ses mains sur ses hanches le tenant fermement contre le plan de travail était une souffrance, il voulait pouvoir se coller contre lui encore et encore, l'exciter autant qu'il l'était.

Une partie de lui avait envie de le déconcentrer pour reprendre le dessus mais une autre voulait découvrir cette face de Chris qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, jusqu'où irait-il ?

« Dare. » Souffla Chris contre ses lèvres provoquant un frisson qui parcourut tout le corps du brun au son de sa voix. « T'en as envie ? » Il se colla de nouveau contre son érection, lui coupant la respiration une nouvelle fois.

Darren tenta de garder les yeux ouverts pour voir l'expression de son visage à ces mots ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son envie, Chris était bien trop excitant.

« Putain oui ! »

Chris s'écarta, frustrant Darren qui voulait le sentir de nouveau pressé contre lui, il déjeta ses hanches en avant à la rencontre de celles de son petit ami mais son érection cogna contre sa main avant qu'il ne l'embrasse simultanément, le faisant gémir brusquement. La chaleur dans son bas ventre se fit plus intense lorsqu'il fut frappé par son excitation, la main de Chris contre son sexe était délicate et pourtant si forte, ses lèvres si chaudes et hasardeuses, Darren força l'entrée de sa langue dans sa bouche, l'entendant gémir faiblement, il aurait toujours l'avantage sur lui.

Chris mit fin au baiser brusquement, pressant plus fortement sa main contre l'entre jambes du brun, le faisant haleter bruyamment. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse le déstabiliser.

« Tu t'endurcis » Se moqua-t-il sa respiration agitée, souriant devant ce Chris presque frustré.

« Tu crois ? »

Il pénétra sa main dans son boxer, l'un des rares vêtements qu'il portait, caressant son sexe doucement avant de le prendre fermement. Darren sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi bon et surprenant ? Il déjeta de nouveau les hanches, il en voulait tellement..

Chris resserra ses doigts, le repoussant contre le plan de travail de l'autre et effleurant ses lèvres entrouvertes par sa respiration saccadée.

« Ferme les yeux.. » Chuchota-t-il, embrassant une dernière fois ses lèvres, souriant contre, intrigant le brun qui devenait complètement dingue.

Il l'écouta et ferma doucement les yeux, gardant sa main dans ses cheveux, le sentant descendre de plus en plus bas.. Il repoussa l'envie qui le bousculait à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire, il avait tellement envie de le prendre contre lui, le toucher, l'embrasser, mais il voulait le laisser faire, c'était si -

« Putain Chris ! » S'écria-t-il renforçant sa poigne autour de ses cheveux.

Chris prit le sexe de Darren en bouche sans retenue et commença à le sucer avec hésitation avant d'entendre le gémissement qu'il émit bruyamment. Il enroula alors sa langue autour de lui et le lécha avidement jusqu'à l'extrémité où il appuya sur ses lèvres renforçant la pression au niveau du gland.

Darren suffoqua, ses hanches ne cessaient de basculer en avant instinctivement, il fondait sous sa langue, il voulait qu'il le prenne plus profondément dans sa bouche si sexy, sa chaleur se propageant autour de lui jusqu'à imprégner son corps tout entier.

Chris commença un mouvement de vas et viens autour du membre endurci de son petit ami, coinçant son gland entre sa langue et son palet avant de le prendre pleinement.

« Bordel C'est.. Si bon » Gémit Darren, se maintenant debout comme il le pouvait, succombant à son sexe contre la langue de Chris.

Il savoura les bruits et les murmures qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il le suçait de plus belle, sa bouche le pompant plus fort à chaque nouveau passage.

Chris le prit plus profondément, ses lèvres caressant son érection sur toute sa longueur, sa langue le stimulant divinement ramassant les quelques goûtes éjaculatoire qui s'échappaient. Il reprit un rythme plus intense aux gémissements qu'il lui infligeait, il aimait l'entendre faiblir, prononcer son nom, le suppliant de ne jamais s'arrêter.

Darren sentait son esprit défaillir, tout tournait autour de lui, la chaleur emparant son visage par vagues, ses yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir et il s'enfonça davantage sans sa bouche, son extrémité cognant sa gorge. Son souffle se coupa en un gémissement rauque, putain c'était si bon.

Chris le suça plus intensément, attrapant ses hanches fermement pour le maintenir alors qu'il le prenait entièrement en bouche murmurant face à son excitation. Les vibrassions s'emparèrent du sexe du brun, se propageant dans son bas ventre jusque dans son thorax, son corps tout entier se contractant. Il se sentait succomber sous l'extase, sa respiration trop agitée pour pouvoir parler normalement, il l'implorait en chaque gémissement, chaque tremblement pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

« Mmm.. Putain -_ Encore !_ »

Chris entoura son sexe de ses lèvres, les pressant intensément, sa langue dessinant des cercles tout autour de son gland le stimulant jusqu'à appuyer sur l'extrémité, le sentant se contracter davantage dans sa bouche.

Darren laissa s'échapper un grognement, il n'en pouvait plus il avait la sensation de tomber sous le plaisir, son sexe brûlant, il était à la frontière de l'extase. Il rouvrit les yeux les dirigeant vers Chris, le voyant à genoux le sucer avidement et suffoqua à cette vue qui lui fit perdre la tête. Bordel Chris était si beau son sexe dans sa bouche. Il déjeta une dernière fois ses hanches en avant et se sentant consumer il tenta d'avertir Chris qui en réponse le lécha plus fort, le suça âprement le faisant éjaculer brusquement.

Il se sentit se libérer sur sa langue qui le caressa une dernière sur toute la longueur de sa verge ramassant le fruit de son plaisir et il lâcha ses cheveux pour se maintenir contre le plan de travail, haletant et transpirant, Dieu, c'était officiellement la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie.

Chris se releva, fier de lui face à ce Darren démuni de toute lucidité et lui caressa la joue avant de murmurer.

« Me voilà en retard maintenant. »

Darren rit paresseusement « Encore une fois ça.. En valait la peine. »

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien à ça excepté un sourire qui en disait long et partit vers la porte avant d'être interpellé par le brun.

« Chris, tu ban- »

« Tais toi.. » Grogna ce dernier, levant les yeux au ciel avant de partir prendre sa bouche en vitesse.

Darren de son côté pouffa de rire, toujours dans sa bulle orgasmique et soupira bêtement heureux, sa journée allait définitivement être parfaite.

* * *

Après avoir pris seulement quinze minutes pour faire ce qui lui prenait habituellement une heure et n'ayant pas bu son café matinal Chris sortit en courant de l'appartement en direction du New York Time Building. Il était clairement en retard, encore une fois, encore à cause de Darren ! Même s'il en était aussi le responsable cette fois, c'était bien plus simple de reposer toute la faute sur son petit ami.

Il prit un taxi, ne perdant pas davantage de temps avec le métro, regardant toutes les trente secondes l'heure sur son téléphone. Il commençait à neuf heures et il était déjà presque neuf heures vingt, il allait être en galère.

Une fois devant le bâtiment une quinzaine de minutes plus tard il descendit du taxi en vitesse, lui jetant presque son argent avant de courir et monter les marches le plus vite qu'il le put. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait provoquer par Darren ! Du moins pas quand il travaillait .. La pire des idées qu'il ait eu.

Alors qu'il voyait les numéros défiler dans l'ascenseur, il se demandait si son retard allait passer inaperçu, il espérait de tout coeur que oui, mais une partie de lui criait qu'il était stupide et que ce ne serait que mérité qu'il soit finalement interpellé. Sa jambe trembla nerveusement juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'open space, qu'il commença à traverser tête baissée, essayant de se faire oublier lorsqu'un employé l'arrêta.

« Colfer. »

Il se retourna lentement, grimaçant de peur face à ce qu'il allait entendre.

« T'es convoqué dans le bureau de Conor. »

C'était officiel, il était vraiment en galère.

* * *

**Chap 33 terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Pour la chanson de Darren voici le lien youtube : /watch?v=o4xF_3vjDV8**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain,**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

**Habby. :)**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**De retour avec un peu de retard.. Désolée.**

**Ce chapitre devait à la base être un peu plus joyeux et sur un thème plus léger, mais en vu des derniers évènements j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose du genre " carpe diem ".**

* * *

**Review : **

**- TheHometownGlory : Liam n'apparaîtra plus en effet, du moins pour l'instant il sera aux oubliettes ^^ Pour Chris, ce ne sera pas de tout repos !**

**- Oiselu : Réponse pour Chris juste en dessous ;)**

**- LNC : Merci à toi ^^**

**- Milouzeuh : En effet il la senti je pense, le pauvre il est mal aimé.**

**- Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Mdr j'aime beaucoup les spéculations autour de Conor ! Pour Darren, le côté professionnel va enfin avancer pour lui, plus vite que ça l'a été pour Chris. Et pour le petit geste de C c'est le premier en solitaire, mais sinon il y en avait déjà eu auparavant, dont dans le chapitre St Valentin ;) En tout cas merci de suivre toujours autant ma petite fic !**

**- I'm a dinosaur : La confrontation Chris/Conor ne risque pas d'être en sa faveur ! Pour le moment.**

**- mmlabr : La confrontation Darren/Liam était pour moi l'un des moments que j'appréhendais le plus au niveau des réactions, pour la simple raison que ce n'est pas forcement facile à mettre en scène et retranscrire, mais je suis assez satisfaite des échos ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. En espérant que la suite te plaise =)**

**- Thezombiesinthepark : Oui c'est sûr que chanter du Disney pour son entretien aurait été assez étrange x) Darren n'est pas violent c'est vrai, mais il le fallait ! c'était nécessaire avouons le ! Et bien oui le sexe a un bon effet sur eux finalement, je dirais même thérapeutique x).. J'aime les fins du genre .. La saison 4 de Glee *dead* Non plus sérieusement, j'aime finir sur quelque chose qui ouvre directement sur le chapitre suivant, laissant ainsi l'opportunité d'imaginer ce qui pourrait bien se passer. Et oui le 34eme ! Et pour le moment elle est loin d'être finie ^^**

**- Mizugachi : Liam le martyre ! Je te comprends ;) On aime les "méchants" mais on aime aussi qu'il se fasse casser la figure de temps en temps, histoire de remettre les choses en place. Que va-t-il arriver à Chris ? ( oui je le martyrise lui aussi ) Et bien... Suspense *-* qui ne sera pas long puisque la réponse est quelques lignes en dessous ^^**

**- unpassant : Je te pardonne ;) Oh bah tu seras servie en chanson de D dans ce chapitre ... Pour Chris.. Uhm .. Je suis un peu méchante avec lui, mais promis pas trop *hem*.. Merci :)**

**- fandelavi : Je me sens si cruelle à présent.**

**- MissKlaine : Oh oh contente qu'elle ait comblé tes attentes !**

**- ImpossibleDontExist : " CrissColfer Feelings " x) ... Chris qui se lâche il y en aura un autre exemple dans le prochain chapitre, celui ci étant assez soft. Darren jaloux, tu en auras encore, mais pas pour les même raisons ;) Chris en aura, malheureusement, mais.. A voir.**

**- Carole97400 : Merci ^^ ! Il s'est jeté dessus, c'est le bon mot. Oh ça lui aura servi de leçon en effet ! Pour Darren et Chris, ce chapitre est davantage centré sur eux deux, sans intervention extérieur telle que Liam. Pour C, il aura quelque souci niveau job. Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre ci en tout cas . ( et non je n'ai pas twitter pour le moment ^^ )**

**- Klaaine : Darren qui s'énerve, uhm uhm, j'avoue ! Chris n'en a pas fini. Merci :)**

**- K4 : Oh je m'aime aussi merci :D Et pas qu'une !**

**- Lodret : Finalement ce ne sera pas forcement D qui aura le plus d'ennuis. Oh, ça fait plaisir *-* ! Et bien j'espère que tu continuera à l'apprécier, merci beaucoup.**

**- Mimyllou28 : Merci :) et tu es toute pardonnée ! Joey a fait son temps et sa participation de malheur, Amy sera plus présente par contre, un peu plus comme le début, elle sera un soutien pour Darren et le conseillera davantage, car pour le moment il a surtout été question du point de vu de Chris au côté d'Amber. Pour le DarrenvsLiam, il n'était pas que question en effet de protéger son acquis, mais surtout d'extérioriser le mal être de D. Oh pour C. il va en entendre parler de Conor, mais peut-être pas qu'en mal. Oui le genre de scène comme les cookies, le coiffeur, sont plus légères, mais elles sont nécessaires, autant pour éviter de rentrer dans le mélodramatique, mais aussi elle font ressortir leur complicité. C sera plus entreprenant, surtout dans le chapitre 35 ( comme je le disais plus haut ) à voir donc dans quelques jours ^^ Pour ce qui est de ses émotions, la question sera émise de nouveau dans celui-ci. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que ce petit chapitre te plaise également :)**

**- Guest ? : Ahah l'idée de Conor gay encore une fois ;) Tout est possible, à vous de voir !**

**- Stef : Hihi LES phrases :) pour Darren oui en effet c'était à peu près ça, mais sa crinière ressemblerait plus à celle d'un agneau. Un petit caniche du nom de Darren ne serait pas approprié ? :p Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour pouvoir toucher Chris voyons! Oui C. sera plus "ouvert" avec Amber. D l'éternel couillon, il ne s'arrête jamais. D le self contrôle en a pris un petit coup avec Liam oui :) Tu aimes les cookies ? Mais les faire avec les CrissColfer c'est encore mieux voyons ! Pour le passage salle de bain, petite évolution, lentement mais surement ! C ... Chooochochochocolat *-* ! Perssiiiiifleur ! Merci pour ton soutien encore une fois ! STIOUF ..! Et le mot de la fin... CRISSCOLFER VAINCRA !**

* * *

**Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews et tout vos petit mots gentils ! J'aime beaucoup connaitre votre avis et votre soutien est ma kryptonite ^^ **

**Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

« Ferme les yeux, chasse tes pensées vers un endroit où seule la lumière t'éblouit, vers ton propre monde. »

* * *

Chris marchait en direction du bureau qu'il redoutait le plus, celui où il n'aimait jamais entrer, même pour y déposer un café. Alors lorsqu'il apprit qu'il y était convoqué, il comprit qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il arriva devant la porte sur laquelle il pouvait lire « Mr Conor – Responsable de la rédaction » et déglutit avant d'oser frapper. Ses doigts semblèrent se briser contre la porte sous l'angoisse et il patienta quelques secondes avant d'entendre un « Entrez » froid et sévère. Il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur la poignée. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait sa respiration se coupa jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse apparaître le bureau bien trop ordonné de son supérieur, ainsi que ce dernier de dos, regardant par sa fenêtre.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, faisant soupirer l'homme qui se tenait debout.

Jason Conor n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps et c'était pourtant ce qu'il faisait à présent.

« Vous savez Colfer. » Commença-t-il tout en se tournant vers lui « J'ai été compréhensif avec vous jusqu'à maintenant. »

Chris ne put retenir ses sourcils qui se haussèrent à la fois de surprise et de moquerie, ce que le second ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« J'ai toléré beaucoup de choses, mais vous dépassez les bornes. »

Chris se raidit et tenta de s'expliquer « Si c'est pour mon retard je suis vraiment désolé ça ne se - »

« Reproduira pas, je sais c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. » L'interrompit-il.

Il ne sut quoi dire à ça, il n'avait pas tort après tout...

« Croyez-vous que travailler ici vous donne tous les droits ? Vous êtes peut-être sous contrat, mais rien ne nous oblige à tolérer chacun de vos écarts ! »

Conor s'approcha de son bureau et prit une feuille qu'il regarda tout en y ajoutant son discours.

« Vous êtes arrivé ce mois-ci sept fois en retard, vous avez raté plusieurs interviews et reportages que certains seraient prêts à tuer pour pouvoir avoir une chance de les faire à votre place, pensez vous être irremplaçable ?! »

Chris tressaillit au son de sa voix qui heurta ses tympans et bafouilla quelques mots.

« Non Monsieur. »

« Vous savez, Alison y est pour beaucoup dans votre intégration dans notre société, sans elle vous ne seriez pas ici, reconsidérez votre chance. »

Il serra la mâchoire tout en attendant le point final de tout ceci avec une peur qui lui dévorait le ventre.

« Une semaine de mise à pied, en espérant que vous réalisiez une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Chris expira l'air de ses poumons, soupirant de soulagement.

« Je vous retire tous les projets sur lesquels vous travaillez et vous passerez la semaine entière avec moi. A la moindre erreur je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre à la porte, c'est bien clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Sortez maintenant. »

Il l'écouta sans broncher, trop heureux de s'évader de cet enfer, il avait cru un instant que son cœur allait lâcher sous la pression, mais il avait tenu bon. Pour cette fois. L'idée de passer une semaine avec lui le déprimait déjà, allait-il au moins y survivre ?

Il se dirigea tête baissée vers son bureau, certains employés le regardèrent passer, n'ayant pas manqué une miette des cris qu'ils avaient entendu venant du bureau de Conor. Il tenta de les ignorer comme il le pouvait et une fois devant son bureau se laissa négligemment tomber sur sa chaise avant de presser sa main sur ses yeux clos. Alors qu'il commençait à réunir la plupart des dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait Alison vint vers lui.

« Bonjour Chris. » Dit-elle doucement.

Il releva la tête vers elle et força un sourire.

« Vous avez survécu à votre premier tête à tête avec Jason, félicitations. »

« Je pense que je peux vous dire merci. »

Elle le fixa tout en affichant clairement une expression confuse et il reprit.

« Sans vous je serais certainement en train de ranger mes affaires dans un carton. » Sourit-il, se moquant ouvertement de lui-même.

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail et en toute franchise, je pense que passer du temps avec lui peut être bénéfique pour vous. »

« Lui faire du café et passer des appels est .. Tellement enrichissant. » Soupira-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel avant de se rattraper « Excusez-moi... »

« Accrochez-vous, il attend justement cette réaction de votre part. » Affirma-t-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de reprendre la direction de son bureau « Bon courage. »

Chris la regarda partir, dépité, avait-elle raison ? Il l'espérait.

* * *

Du côté de l'upper east side, Darren avait fait appel à l'une de ses amies pour l'aider dans son problème de preuves évidentes sur son visage. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son appartement, il fut agressé violemment par une main lui frappant le bras.

« Tu lui as cassé le nez ?! » Le sermonna Amy à peine en face de lui. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête parfois ? Darren tu me désespères ! »

« Salut snoopy, content de te voir aussi. » Sourit le brun la faisant entrer.

« Je vois que tu t'en fous. »

« Il m'a poussé à bout et sincèrement, si ça devait se reproduire, je referais exactement la même chose. »

Elle soupira bruyamment et posa un sac sur la table basse.

« Je comprends, mais .. Dare tu n'as jamais été violent avant, enfin.. A part avec le mec qui s'était moqué de tes cheveux en première année de fac et l'autre qui avait dit que les Disney craignaient. »

« De vrais connards. » Conclut-il tout en se rappelant brièvement.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? »

Amy savait que ça avait été seulement un moyen pour Darren de libérer tout ce qu'il avait enduré ces dernières semaines, elle aurait juste préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas en se défoulant sur l'un de ses amis, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir non plus.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas dit. »

Il la fixa, sautillant sur le canapé comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il allait annoncer quelque chose d'important.

« Je suis tout ouïe. » Le taquina son amie le faisant doublement sourire.

« J'ai été engagé dans un putain de resto sur time square, celui qui fait cabaret. »

« OH MON DIEU ! Ne me dit pas que c'est le dernier qui a ouvert .. »

Il ne répondit que par un énorme sourire faisant suffoquer la jeune fille.

« C'est génial Dare ! Finalement Chris et toi vous vous en sortez plutôt bien. »

« On peut dire ça. »

Elle le regarda un moment, simplement attendris et à la fois désolée avant d'oser reprendre la parole.

« Je me sens mal pour ce que je vous ai fait à tous les deux... »

« C'est du passé maintenant. » La rassura Darren agrémentant ses mots d'un geste de la main.

Il était d'accord, elle avait souvent déconné, mais elle restait une amie proche, il lui en avait assez voulu comme ça, à présent il voulait simplement pardonner.

« Arrête je sais très bien les conséquences que ça a eu à chaque fois, je suis sûre que Chris me déteste et .. J'aimerais me rattraper, vraiment. »

Darren se retint de rire, évidemment Chris ne portait pas Amy dans son coeur, mais il espérait secrètement que ceci finirait par changer, qu'ils retrouveraient la tranquillité qu'ils avaient connu. Amy ne manqua pas de remarquer de son côté l'air tendre de son visage depuis qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et pouffa de rire, sortant Darren de ses rêves.

« Commence par cacher la misère sur ma face et on verra après pour le reste. » Dit-il, changeant de sujet.

Amy avait apporté toute sa panoplie de maquillage qu'elle utilisait pour les spectacles et occasions, Darren était l'un des rares à ne pas lui faire de blagues sexistes sur le fait de maquiller un homme, tout comme lui mettre du vernis à ongle.

« Il ne t'as pas loupé non plus finalement. » Souffla-t-elle tout en essayant de camoufler comme elle le pouvait le cocard disgracieux près de son oeil droit.

« Il m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout. »

« Vous êtes quitte maintenant. » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais prêt à aller aussi loin, Chris doit être spécial il faut croire. »

Darren n'avait jamais vraiment été violent, à part lorsqu'on le poussait à bout, mais pour tout ce qui concernait Chris, ses sentiments, ses réactions étaient dupliquées par 1000, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il agissait sur lui comme une drogue qui le poussait à son extrême, le rendant complètement dingue, devait-il s'inquiéter ou accepter ? Il ne le savait pas encore.

« Ouais, il l'est. » Finit-il par dire d'un ton franc et net.

Amy fut finalement surprise, elle aimait ce nouveau Darren, mais une partie d'elle se résignait à penser qu'ils couraient tous les deux à leur perte.

« Tu devrais mettre tes lunettes de vu, elles cacheraient un peu. » Dit-elle d'un air détaché pour ne rien laisser paraître, les mettant sur son nez.

Elle regarda le résultat fière d'elle avant de rire doucement. « Ça me rappelle ces soirées où je m'étais amusée à te maquiller. »

« Putain ça remonte à loin, mais c'était génial. » S'exclama Darren l'air rêveur.

« J'ai encore plein de photos compromettantes de toi ! »

Il se leva pour aller vers la cuisine dans le but de ramener quelque chose à boire, parlant depuis la pièce voisine avec son amie.

« Je suis forcément sexy sur chacune d'entre elles donc au pire... »

« J'avoue que celle en boxer est pas mal. » Rit-elle faisant sourire le brun à son tour.

« Laquelle ? »

Evidemment il ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de photos sur lesquelles il s'était retrouvé dévêtu ou dans des positions suggestives lors des soirées universitaires.

« Tu imagines si tu avais connu Chris à cette époque ? Je me demande s'il t'aurais cru encore plus taré que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Il revint avec deux canettes et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Il me connait mieux que tu le crois. »

« Et toi ? Tu le connais aussi bien ? Tu sais des trucs marrant sur lui ? » Demanda-t-elle se remuant comme s'il elle se mettait en condition pour ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Alors qu'elle attendait patiemment, Darren ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit, se rendant subitement compte qu'il allait devoir dire de vive voix qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur le passé de son petit ami. Les seules fois où il avait pris la peine de lui parler de lui remontaient à quelques anecdotes, s'ajoutant à la fameuse soirée où il s'était ouvert à lui pour la première fois, depuis jamais il n'avait osé le brusquer.

« Je veux dire, il est assez mystérieux comme mec, alors je me suis toujours demandé si avec toi il était différent. » Surenchérit Amy qui avait remarqué le soudain malaise.

« Il l'est à sa façon mais... » Pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il ne pourrait jamais le connaitre autant qu'il le voudrait ? Après tout il ne pouvait qu'assumer « Je ne saurais jamais tout à propos de lui. »

« Ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« Je ne le forcerai jamais à me dire quoi que ce soit, il le fera quand il sera prêt. »

Ses questions finissaient par le remettre en question, devait-il provoquer Chris pour qu'il le laisse le découvrir pleinement ? Il n'avait jamais voulu le pousser à parler de lui, mais il lui arrivait de retenir certaines questions d'être émises de peur qu'il se referme que davantage.

« Pas forcément le forcer, mais l'amener à dire certaines choses. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour toi. »

Après ces quelques mots ils se regardèrent tous deux avec insistance, elle pouvait facilement décrypter l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

« Avec Mia c'était votre plus gros problème, le manque de discussion, de partage. » Reprit-elle plus doucement.

« Chris n'a rien à voir avec elle. » S'énerva Darren qui ne voulait pas revenir sur son ancienne histoire, ils n'étaient pas comparables.

« Je sais, je sais.. »

Amy conclut sur ces quelques mots ne voulant pas le provoquer, elle en avait assez dit pour le moment.

* * *

Darren avait passé le reste de la journée à répéter les chansons qu'il avait sélectionné pour sa première soirée de travail, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas oublier les paroles comme ça lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois. Il aurait aimé que Chris soit là pour lui donner son avis, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais également auparavant, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui confirme ses idées et pourtant ...

Il fit une dernière fois les cent pas dans l'appartement, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et s'imaginer le discours que lui dirait son petit ami pour le pousser à sortir et y aller. Une partie de lui voulait lui téléphoner, mais une autre voulait se sentir capable d'agir seul, il était temps qu'il se reprenne en main.

Il commençait à 20 heures ce soir-là, ce qui lui avait laissé pleinement le temps de stresser. Depuis quand était-il si nerveux ? Il ne l'avait jamais été et pourtant depuis quelques temps il ne pouvait que se remettre en question, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur encore une fois.

Après un trajet en métro Darren arriva sur Time Square, se rapprochant progressivement du restaurant. Il se répéta une dernière fois ces quelques phrases dans la tête : Ils vont m'adorer, Chris sera fier de moi, je vais y arriver, tout va bien se passer.

Après quoi il entra.

* * *

Chris était rentré à 21 heures ce soir-là, Conor semblait décidé à lui faire doubler ses heures de travail, non payé qui plus est, il le maudissait constamment intérieurement, espérant qu'un esprit maléfique finirait par entendre sa prière. Il avait préparé son repas ainsi que celui de Darren, se disant qu'il préférait l'attendre et connaitre le résumé de sa première soirée au restaurant que de manger seul. Malheureusement, il en fut autrement.

Minuit passé, Darren rentra, à la fois heureux par ce qu'il avait vécu et de retrouver son chez lui douillet ainsi que son petit ami. Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée, entendant en bruit de fond la télévision et lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon il le découvrit endormi sur le canapé. Il ne manqua pas de voir le repas qui devait être plus que froid sur la table basse et fut partagé entre le regret et la tendresse d'un tel geste de sa part. Il éteignit la télévision et se pencha pour embrasser le front de Chris, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Cette intervention eut malheureusement pour effet de le réveiller.

Chris ouvrit les yeux lentement, lui laissant la liberté de découvrir le visage de Darren qui le fixait tout en souriant bêtement.

« Salut belle au bois dormant. » Se moqua le brun provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez le second.

« Très drôle.. » Marmonna Chris tout en se redressant sur le canapé.

« Bonne journée ? »

Darren souleva les jambes du second qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se rasseoir et se plaça dessous, les reposant sur ses cuisses. Chris ne trouva pas la volonté de bouger, après tout il s'en fichait.

Il ignora simplement sa question et lui retourna. « Ça s'est passé comment ta soirée ? »

« Super bien ! Les gens étaient vraiment cool et putain ils ont l'air d'avoir aimé. »

Chris sourit doucement devant l'air surexcité et fier de son petit ami, le voir enfin heureux le rassurait.

« Tu leur as chanté quoi pour les charmer ? » Rit-il.

« A la base j'avais préparé une liste du genre classique, puis finalement ils ont aimé mes trucs habituels. »

« Disney te rend incontrôlable, tu devrais être puni pour ça. »

Darren glissa l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse du plus jeune, la rapprochant de son entre jambe et sourit « T'en sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Chris se contenta de rire se souvenant de la première fois qu'il lui en avait chanté et repoussa gentiment sa main du chemin qu'elle avait pris.

« Il y a un patron d'un café qui est venu me voir à la fin de la soirée, il est sur Park avenue, et m'a proposé de venir lui rendre visite demain. »

« Ils vont finir par se battre pour toi. » Le taquina Chris, se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir son sourire.

Il savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit démarché par d'autre établissements.

« Et toi ? T'es arrivé à l'heure finalement ? »

Darren n'était pas si idiot qu'il n'y paraissait, il avait bien remarqué la manière dont Chris avait dévié le sujet à son avantage, il avait juste pris le temps de lui parler avant de revenir dessus.

Chris baissa les yeux et soupira d'exaspération.

« J'ai été convoqué par Conor aujourd'hui. » Souffla-t-il, surprenant le brun qui s'attendait à tout sauf ça.

« Ce connard t'a viré ?! »

Darren se redressa soudainement, prêt à partir tuer celui qui aurait fait une telle chose avant que le second ne le rassure.

« Non, mais une semaine de mise à pied et je vais non seulement ne pas être payé mais être son larbin. »

« Merde.. Je suis désolé Chris. »

Il savait pertinemment que ses nombreux retards avaient été en grande partie de sa faute, il le connaissait et s'attendait à ce qu'il lui en veuille un moment, il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas trop long.

« Bref, t'as faim ? » Demanda le plus jeune cherchant à oublier cette journée désastreuse.

Darren avait en réalité déjà mangé, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se soit donné ce mal pour rien, il était déjà assez énervé et vexé comme ça.

« Ouais. »

Le châtain retira ses jambes de sur celles de son petit ami et se leva avant de prendre les assiettes et partir vers la cuisine pour les réchauffer. Darren quant à lui resta dans le canapé, s'enfonçant dans les coussins et pria de tout son coeur que tout s'arrange pour Chris, il ne pouvait pas perdre tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'ici.. Et si ça arrivait ? Lui en voudrait-il ?

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, au cours desquels Darren fut embauché en plus de son premier emploi, les samedis et mardi soir dans le café anglais sur Park Avenue. Chris quant à lui passait ses journées à préparer les cafés de son supérieur, prendre ses rendez-vous et passer ses coups de fil, mais il tenait bon.

Ce matin là il était prêt psychologiquement à subir une nouvelle journée avec Conor lorsque Darren l'interpella.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes ce soir. » Dit-il alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement dans la cuisine.

Il faisait l'effort de se lever en même temps que lui, puisque Chris faisait celui de se coucher à la même heure pour tenter de passer un minimum de temps ensemble.

« Où ? »

« Au pianobar, celui où je commence ce soir. »

Chris ne prit pas la peine de venir jusqu'à lui, il se contenta de rester dans le salon et d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir. »

Il était devenu distant et silencieux depuis l'incident, Darren savait que ça l'affectait, qu'il avait peur tous les jours de perdre son travail qui était presque toute sa vie, mais il refusait de le laisser mettre un nouveau mur entre eux. Il se leva donc et le rejoignit dans la pièce voisine où il le regarda finir de se chausser.

« Essaye juste, il y aura Amy, Ashley, Harry et - »

« Raison de plus pour que je ne vienne pas. » Râla le plus jeune tout en se relevant et s'habillant de sa veste.

Le brun s'approcha de lui et prit son visage en coupe pour enfin attirer son attention.

« S'il te plait. » Le supplia-t-il, lui faisant ses yeux doux.

Chris se sentit mal et égoïste, il lui faisait porter toute la responsabilité de ses problèmes, or il était aussi coupable que lui, mais c'était certainement plus simple à supporter ainsi.

Il repoussa lentement ses mains de son visage et prit son sac sur son épaule.

« A ce soir Dare. »

Il se contenta de le contourner et de partir vers la porte.

« Ok.. A ce soir. » Murmura le second, dépité. « Je t'appellerai pendant - » La porte claqua « - Ta pause... »

Chris descendit les escaliers d'un pas franc, se retenant de faire demi tour et partit en direction d'une autre journée déprimante. Il passa trente bonnes minutes debout dans le métro, le regard fixé sur une affiche, il ne la lisait pas, elle ne l'intéressait pas, mais c'était certainement le seul moyen de rester éveillé.

Lorsqu'il arriva au New York Time Building il eut le droit au programme de sa matinée qui consistait à téléphoner au journal de San Francisco faire les photos copies de dix dossiers administratifs, trier les derniers articles non classés et ...

« Pardon ? Le pressing ? »

« Oui à 14h30. »

« Sauf votre respect je ne suis pas un stagiaire. »

Chris se tenait en face de Jason Conor refusant pour la première fois l'une des choses qu'il lui demandait. Ce que l'homme n'apprécia pas grandement.

« Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas un stagiaire. » Dit-il tout en lui tendant le bon pour récupérer son costume chez un pressing à 15 minutes du bureau. « Cette semaine vous êtes encore moins que ça puisque vous n'êtes même pas considéré comme un employé. »

Il s'attendait à tout sauf une telle réflexion, allait-il vraiment pouvoir tenir encore pendant 4 jours ?

Il se contenta de prendre le bon froidement et le ranger dans la poche de sa veste de smoking avant de partir accomplir son autre corvée. Il le poussait volontairement à bout, pourquoi le détestait-il à ce point ? Il suffisait de le renvoyer ! Mais il prenait presque un malin plaisir à lui faire endurer toutes sortes de choses les plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Il se rappelait sans cesse les paroles d'Alison pour l'aider à garder la force et la volonté de continuer.

Chris était à présent assis dans la pièce réservée à la photocopieuse attendant les cinq exemplaires de ses dix malheureux dossiers lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre, c'était certainement Darren qui l'appelait pour essayer de le persuader encore une fois de venir le voir, il se contenterait de refuser une nouvelle fois par sms.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il se décida à vérifier sa supposition, mais lorsqu'il regarda son écran ce fut un tout autre numéro qui l'avait appelé. Son ventre se tordit soudainement de douleur et il écouta sa messagerie sans plus attendre.

[ Ici Madame Kent du Clovis College, vos parents ne sont pas joignables, votre soeur a été transférée au centre hospitalier il y a une peu de temps - ]

Il raccrocha sans avoir terminé de l'écouter entièrement, figé et effrayé.

Sans plus attendre il téléphona à sa mère, vérifiant brièvement que personne ne passait dans le couloir, écoutant les intonations résonner dans son oreille. Son monde paisible et sa routine semblaient venir de s'écrouler. Il n'avait pris aucune nouvelle de sa soeur ces deux dernières semaines, il n'avait aucune idée de son état de santé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse comme si les autres n'avaient pas d'importance pour lui ? Et pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ! Il la rappela une dizaine de fois, sentant l'angoisse le brûler progressivement. Il tentait de la contrôler mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, mordant fortement ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il l'appela pour la quinzième fois, suppliant à voix basse qu'elle daigne répondre.

[ Oui ? ]

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il entendit sa mère, sa peur fut remplacée par la colère.

« Ça fait plus de dix fois que j'essaye de t'appeler ! Le collège d'Hannah a téléphoné et - »

[ Elle va bien, elle a juste fait une chute à l'école, ne t'inquiète pas. ] Tenta de le rassurer sa mère qui sentait bien à sa voix défaillante qu'il était mort de peur. [ Tu pourras lui téléphoner ce soir lorsqu'elle rentrera. ]

Il ne sut quoi dire, il encaissait pour le moment le fait que sa soeur n'avait heureusement rien de grave.

[ D'accord ? ] Rajouta Karyn d'une voix douce.

« .. D'accord.. Mais.. Répond moi la prochaine fois je .. »

[ Oui mon chéri, mais ne te tracasse pas pour ta soeur ton père et moi sommes là pour elle, entendu ? ]

« Oui.. »

Un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau, il se sentait mourir sous la pression, il avait besoin d'une seule chose.

[ Chris ? ]

« Embrasse Hannah et papa pour moi. » furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de raccrocher soudainement.

Il abandonna la photocopieuse, et partit en direction des toilettes, bousculant un employé qui croisa sa route. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se précipita vers les lavabos. Il se rattrapa dessus, prenant appuie sur ses mains, son corps ne demandant qu'à lâcher prise et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Son souffle ne cessait de se couper dans sa gorge, ses poumons semblaient comme étouffés.

Il s'était toujours refusé à s'attacher à quelqu'un excepté à sa famille, car il se connaissait, il savait comment il réagissait. Cette peur qu'il avait ressenti pour sa soeur était la même qu'il ressentirait pour une seule et unique autre personne, il était effrayé à cette simple idée, mais ne devait-il pas profiter pleinement alors qu'il en était encore temps ?

Il pencha la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et repoussa la frayeur qui l'avait habité brutalement. Il se rappela les mots que lui disait sa mère à l'époque où il faisait des crises toutes les nuits, lui murmurant de fermer les yeux, ses peurs n'étaient pas réelles, l'amour qu'il recevait l'était bien plus.

Chris sentit deux bras l'entourer et lui murmurer à son oreille d'une voix qu'il connaissait, chérissait, que tout irait bien. Il crut sentir une odeur de vanille, des cheveux lui chatouiller la joue, un souffle chaud lui caresser la peau.. Tout son corps se détendit, faisant disparaître la douleur, l'air entra et sortit de ses poumons. Il vit sous ses paupières le visage du seul qui aurait été capable d'une telle chose et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il découvrit son seul reflet dans le miroir. Il fixa un moment son visage presque serein, il se sentait mieux, mais une douleur pinçante était présente autour de son coeur. Il appliqua de l'eau sur son visage, essayant de sortir les pensées qui venaient d'envahir son esprit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, regardant par terre lorsqu'il releva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Conor.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Lui demanda l'homme surpris, sa question faisant le même effet au garçon.

Chris leva les yeux vers l'insigne " wc " et le regarda de nouveau comme si sa réponse ne méritait même pas d'être émise.

« Le travail ne se fera pas seul. »

« Oui. » Dit-il d'une voix basse avant de partir.

Conor le regarda s'éloigner d'un air intrigué et interrogateur devant l'attitude qu'il avait eu, Chris quant à lui n'y fit pas attention, il retourna simplement finir ce qu'il avait commencé, avec des pensées bien trop étranges en tête.

* * *

Darren était assis dans central park en compagnie d'Amy qui attendait son rendez-vous avec Joey, profitant pleinement du printemps qui s'installait petit à petit.

« Donc c'est bon vous en êtes à votre .. 5ème réconciliation ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me remettre avec lui. » Dit-elle tout en jouant avec ses longs cheveux bruns pour se distraire.

« Ouais comme à chaque fois. »

Elle but une gorgée de sa limonade et dit tout en appréhendant la réponse. « T'as réussi à convaincre Chris de venir ce soir finalement ? »

Darren grimaça et s'affala contre le dossier du banc « Non.. »

« Il aurait pu faire ça pour toi. »

« Il ne va pas trop bien, je pense qu'il a autre chose en tête que s'amuser en ce moment. »

« Uhm.. Il n'a pas l'air simple, je ne sais pas comment tu tiens. »

Chris n'était pas simple, c'était un euphémisme, mais c'était l'une des choses qui l'avaient attiré en premier chez lui. Il avait eu envie de le découvrir, d'apprendre son fonctionnement pour être le seul à réussir à déchiffrer l'énigme.

« Comme Joey avec toi ! » Se moqua Darren, provoquant un sourire cynique sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Je suis très simple pour une fille, Joey n'est juste pas assez normalement composé pour comprendre mes besoins. »

Ou alors elle était trop exigeante, ce qui semblait la réponse la plus plausible pour Darren.

« Tu parles, vous êtes trop tordus, même Chris l'est parfois. »

« Chris n'est pas une fille. » Le contra Amy tout en roulant des yeux.

« C'est tout comme, par exemple il le fait tout le temps ça. »

« Quoi ça ? »

« Ce que tu viens de faire ! » Rit-il, il ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où Chris le faisait.

Il regarda un moment un couple qui passait main dans la main, riant l'un avec l'autre, ils semblaient si proches... Parfois il aurait aimé que Chris le soit autant avec lui, mais il ne le changerait pas.

« Tu crois que je dois le prendre comment le fait que Chris ne soit pas très .. Tactile ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux dans le vide

Son amie s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Je sais que je le suis trop et lui c'est certainement son caractère de ne pas l'être mais parfois je me dis que peut-être que ça vient de moi, peut-être que finalement je ne m'y prends pas bien, qu'il a honte de s'afficher avec moi ou que je suis assez collant pour deux mais putain j'aimerais trop qu'il le soit aussi, parfois il l'est mais en ce moment non et ça me frustre c'est horrible, mais si je lui en parle il va se vexer et ce sera pire et limite je ne pourrais même plus l'approcher et déjà qu'il me laisse le toucher que quand on - »

« Ok. J'ai saisi. » Le coupa Amy qui avait tenté de suivre son discours orné de grand geste et expressions dont seul Darren avait le secret lorsqu'il partait dans un débat.

Il lui fit son sourire penaud, réalisant qu'il la prenait une fois de plus pour sa psy, mais elle était tellement bien dans ce rôle.

« Si tu ne l'attirais pas il ne serait pas encore avec toi, il serait parti avec un mannequin sexy. »

« Je suis censé le prendre comment ? » Se vexa le brun fronçant ses épais sourcils.

« Et il ne coucherait pas avec toi, crois-moi, il n'y a que les mecs pour le faire avec des filles qui ne leur plaisent pas. » Dit-elle tout en mettant son sac à main sur son épaule.

« Je croyais que Chris n'était pas une fille. »

« Bon je te laisse Joey est arrivé, à ce soir et.. » elle se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien « Bonne chance avec ton problème d'infériorité. »

« Quoi ?! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de continuer de marcher jusqu'à son futur non ex petit ami qui était au bout du chemin de terre blanche.

Peu importe, il avait tenu jusqu'ici dans cette situation, il était assez collant pour deux après tout, Chris n'avait pas besoin de l'être, non ?

* * *

Darren avait passé le reste de la fin d'après-midi dans un café avant de rejoindre le piano-bar anglais dans lequel il avait été embauché. Il lui avait tout de suite plu, l'ambiance faisait très vieux Londres, les chaises ornées de cuir rouge usé, les tables et le bar en un bois très foncé et massif ainsi que la petite scène sur laquelle était positionné un magnifique piano.

Ce soir-là il avait cependant décidé de laisser place à sa guitare, il déposa ses affaires dans la pièce consacrée au personnel et une fois l'heure arrivée il se présenta devant le bar presque plein, repérant du regard la table à laquelle s'étaient installés ses amis.

Il se présenta brièvement, attirant dors et déjà le regard de toutes les filles du bar qu'il ne remarqua pas et commença à gratter les cordes de sa guitare.

La musique était une partie de lui, elle faisait ce qu'il était. Depuis toujours il s'était contenté de peu, simplement sa guitare, sa voix, mais ce soir là, alors qu'il jouait et chantait devant tous ces gens qui l'écoutaient attentivement, il ressentit un vide. Il savait lequel, il savait pourquoi et comment le combler, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer pour le moment.

Une bonne partie de la soirée s'était écoulée, il avait enchainé les chansons, allant de _reflection_ de Mulan à_ Part of me_ de Katy Perry, applaudi et redemandé encore et encore, il était heureux et comblé, mais il aurait pu l'être davantage encore.

A la fin de sa chanson il se leva brièvement allant prendre sa bouteille d'eau s'attirant une réflexion d'une fille disant qu'il était chaud, le faisant sourire. Il se retourna et alla se rasseoir lorsqu'une personne venant d'entrer, à demi cachée par toutes les silhouettes face à lui attira son attention. Chris se dirigea vers la table où était assise Amy, Harry ainsi que les autres, sa veste de smoking à la main, sa chemise légèrement débraillée, était-il venu à pied ?!

Il se tourna enfin vers Darren qui ne sut pas comment interpréter l'expression de son visage avant de se rappeler à l'ordre et tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de gratter les cordes de sa guitare.

Quelques notes furent jouées, il releva les yeux vers tous les regards braqués sur lui.

« Cette chanson est une que j'aime faire en duo, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, à moins que quelqu'un se dévoue. » Dit-il, son sourire taquin, faisant rire son public. « Je la dédie à mes amis venus ce soir, qui malgré tout, m'auront supporté jusqu'au bout. »

Joey fit un cri presque bestial qui fit rire les autres et Darren lui répondit par son énorme sourire.

« _Two of us riding nowhere,_ _Spending someone's_, _Hard earned pay_  
_Two of us Sunday driving_, _Not arriving_

_On our way back home_ »

« _We're on our way home_  
_We're on our way home_  
_We're going home_ »

Amy assise à côté de Chris se tourna vers lui tout en zieutant le regard qu'il jetait au brun, elle était presque certaine que tous les autres, elle y compris, étaient devenus invisibles. Darren avait bien tort de se faire du souci.

« _Two of us sending postcards_, _Writing letters, __On my wall_  
_You and me burning matches_, _Lifting latches_ »

Darren semblait heureux, du moins c'est ce que Chris pensait, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait chanter, tous ces gens étaient captivés par lui, il avait une telle emprise sur eux. Il le vit poser ses yeux sur lui agrandissant son sourire éblouissant, lui réchauffant finalement le coeur.

« _We're on our way home_  
_We're on our way home_  
_We're going home_ »

Chris se sentait si étrange, soulagé et pourtant si triste, il n'arrivait pas à rester dans l'euphorie qui l'entourait, tous étaient si souriants, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'être aussi ? Darren chanta en tant que dernière chanson_ circle of life_ qui lui rendit un léger sourire mais la joie n'y était pas.

Les minutes et les heures s'écoulèrent jusqu'à arriver à minuit, le bar se vidant progressivement. Darren avait rejoint Chris ainsi que les autres, profitant du reste de la soirée avant qu'ils ne rentrent pour retrouver un sommeil bien mérité.

« Attention on a une star avec nous ! » Se moqua Amy, jouant la groupie.

« Fait gaf Snoopy j'ai mon agent avec moi. » Répliqua-t-il tout en indiquant Chris de la main.

Ce dernier se contenta de rire légèrement, habituellement il aurait rétorqué l'une de ses remarques, faisant passer Darren pour un idiot, mais pas ce soir.

Alors que les autres étaient repartis dans leurs discussions, le brun se pencha vers son petit ami chuchotant à son oreille. « Merci d'être venu. » qui le fit frissonner.

Chris se tourna vers lui, son visage si proche du sien, ses yeux s'oubliant dans les siens lui faisant subitement perdre tous ses moyens. Il ne trouva aucun mot à prononcer, il perdait toute sa réparti, il se sentait si inutile et idiot.

« Tu m'as l'air fatigué, tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

Rentrer serait effectivement une bonne idée, mais les autres ne semblaient pas être du même avis.

« Darren, toi qui nous aimes plus que tout, on en voudrait une dernière avant de rentrer. » Dit Ashley avant d'être rejoint par Joey « Ouais allé une autre. »

« On va rentrer Chris et moi, une prochaine fois les gars. »

« Dare ! Une chanson ou je révèle les photos ! » Le menaça Amy.

« Quelles photos ? »

Apparemment ni Ashley, ni Harry, ni Chris ne semblaient savoir de quoi elle parlait, mais étrangement ce fut le dernier des trois qui ne posa pas la question.

« Ok juste une, seulement si Chris accepte de jouer avec moi. »

Cette réflexion eut pour effet d'attirer son attention, il tressaillit et regarda Darren comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

« Jouer ? » Demanda-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait jamais su jouer d'un instrument.

« Ouais ce n'est pas compliqué, viens. » Sourit le brun tout en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner avec lui.

« Non Dare je - »

Chris lâcha sa veste sur la table avant d'être dirigé de force vers la petite scène d'une gêne horrible. Il regrettait déjà sa venue, Darren avait toujours ce genre d'idée étrange et incohérente...

« Dare je n'ai vraiment pas envie.. Pas devant tout le monde » Marmonna le plus jeune, rougi pas la gêne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, puis il n'y a presque plus personne, on s'en fout. »

Il se stoppa net, le regardant s'installer sur un côté de la petite banquette devant le piano et réalisa qu'il avait raison, pourquoi se souciait-il encore de ça ? Darren lui fit signe de se placer à côté de lui, ce qu'il fit, regardant brièvement les autres assis à la table, qui les admiraient amusés.

« Place ta main ici. » Lui indiqua le plus vieux tout en lui prenant sa main, lui plaçant ses doigts sur les touches.

Il mit la sienne dessus et la bougea sur celle blanche et délicate du plus jeune, lui indiquant sur quel doigt appuyer.

« Ce sont toujours les mêmes pour ce passage. »

Chris se trouvait plus que nul, mais le faire avec Darren rendait la chose bien différente, c'était magique. Il se sentait devenir qu'un avec lui en ce geste pourtant si simple, mais à ses yeux, à leurs yeux, c'était bien plus intime que ça ne paraissait, Darren partageait sa passion pleinement avec lui. Il aimait le mouvement de la main plus large et forte du brun sur la sienne, enlaçant légèrement ses doigts, c'était réconfortant.

« Tu vois ce n'est pas si dur. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix calme et attendrissante, lui provoquant une chaleur intense imprégnant son visage tout entier.

Chris retira lentement sa main des touches brillantes du piano la passant sur celle du brun, la glissant sur son poignet jusqu'à son bras avant de la reposer sur ses jambes.

Darren sourit à cette caresse qu'il lui avait donné en public et se mit à jouer la musique d'une chanson qu'il avait écrit lors de leur trop douloureuse séparation. Il n'avait jamais osé la chanter devant qui que ce soit, mais ce soir semblait être parfait.

_« I've been alone ( J'ai été seul )_  
_Surrounded by darkness ( Entouré par les ténèbres )_  
_I've seen how heartless ( J'ai vu comment impitoyable )_  
_The world can be ( Le monde peut être )_

_I've seen you crying ( Je t'ai vu pleurer )_  
_You felt like it's hopeless ( Tu avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir ) _  
_I'll always do my best ( Je ferai toujours de mon mieux ) _  
_To make you see » ( Pour te le montrer )_

Il chantait tout en le dévorant des yeux, imprégnant son regard chaud dans celui clair de Chris, ses paroles étaient comme destinées à le transpercer, s'enfermant dans son coeur. Chacun de ses mots le faisait vibrer, le bousculait, lui faisant ressentir toutes ces émotions qu'il n'avait jamais su contrôler, mais elles étaient si fortes à présent.

Chris laissa un sourire s'esquisser sur son visage, il était tendre, simple, débordant d'admiration et épris d'un amour brûlant. Darren crut y succomber, il se laissa pleinement sourire à son tour, il s'approcha de lui doucement, chuchotant les paroles, il s'attendait à un geste de la part du second, mais il ne bougea pas, le laissant lui embrasser la joue. Il sentit sa pommette bouger sous ses lèvres, lui indiquant qu'il souriait que davantage, augmentant le bonheur grandissant en lui.

_« Baby, you're not alone ( Bébé, tu n'es pas seul )_  
_Cause you're here with me ( Car tu es ici avec moi )_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down ( Et rien ne va jamais nous faire tomber ) _  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you ( Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer )_  
_And you know it's true ( Et tu sais que c'est vrai ) _  
_It don't matter what'll come to be ( Peu importe ce qui arrivera ) _  
_Our love is all we need to make it through __» ( Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve ) _

Amy comprit à cet instant, lorsqu'elle les vit tous les deux, enfermés dans leur monde, qu'elle avait eu tort depuis le début, Darren avait trouvé celui qui lui fallait, c'était indéniable. Peu importe les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontré, chacune d'entre elles les avait rendu que plus forts, plus proches, ils étaient si fusionnels, comme si un seul regard, un seul geste suffisait pour exprimer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre.

Darren indiqua des yeux l'endroit où Chris avait joué précédemment, l'invitant à refaire les quelques notes, ce qu'il fit, le comblant plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé après quoi il reprit.

___« _Now I know it ain't easy ( Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas facile )   
_But it ain't hard trying ( Mais il n'est pas difficile d'essayer ) _  
_Every time I see you smiling ( Chaque fois que je te vois sourire ) _  
_And I feel you so close to me ____» ( Et je te sens si proche de moi )_

Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et murmura contre ___«_ _And you tell me... ______»_

Darren le regarda avec insistance, attendant qu'il ose lui répondre, les autres assistant à la scène applaudirent, espérant également qu'ils y auraient le droit.

___________« Baby, you're not alone ____________________»_ Céda Chris, sa voix cristalline et mélodieuse envoûtant le brun qui reprit.

_______________________« _Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through _______»_  


_______________________________« _I still have trouble ( J'ai encore des problèmes )  
I trip and stumble ( Je voyage et je trébuche )  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes ( Essayant de trouver un sens à ces choses, parfois )  
I look for reasons ( Je cherche des raisons )  
But I don't need 'em ( Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elles )  
All I need is to look in your eyes... ___________________» ( Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de regarder tes yeux )_

Darren se perdit un instant dans les yeux de son petit ami qui le regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, avant de reprendre avec plus de force.___________________  
________________________________« _And I realize _______________________________________________________________________________»_

___________________________________________________________________________________________« _Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down !.. _______________________________________»_

Un silence s'imposa quelques secondes, il n'entendait que sa respiration, s'ajoutant à celle de Chris. C'était parfait.

Les notes du piano reprirent, s'ajoutant aux paroles qu'il chanta tout en se laissant emporter par ses émotions qui le submergeaient._______________________________________  
_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________« _Cause ... Nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through _______________________________________________________________________________»_

Chris n'était pas sûr d'être encore en vie, ou s'il était en plein rêve, un rêve si merveilleux et étrange dans lequel il aimerait rester pour l'éternité..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________« O_oh.. Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love... is all we need... _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________»_

Le simple impact de ses mots résonnait dans le bar, tous étaient restés silencieux, Chris quant à lui était absorbé par sa musique qui l'imprégnait par vibrassions, ses mots qui le touchaient, sa voix qui l'envoûtait, ses lèvres qu'il admirait, tout n'était que Darren, le reste n'existait plus.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________« _Our love is all we need... _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________» _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________« _To make it through... _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________»_

Darren joua les dernières notes et se tourna vers Chris qui le fixait ses grands yeux bleus figés et admiratifs. Lorsque leurs regards se heurtèrent il vit les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer pour laisser un sourire timide s'installer et il sut à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que l'embrasser.

Il plaça ses mains dans la nuque de Chris, enfouissant le bout de ses doigts dans la naissance se ses cheveux, lui caressant la peau avec son pouce et avant qu'il ne s'échappe il s'approcha et plongea dans un baiser chaste et pourtant si intense.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, leurs bouches imprégnant la forme et le toucher de l'autre, Darren ferma les yeux, ne voulant jamais que ce baiser prenne fin, il était merveilleux.

Le temps semblait comme arrêté, Chris n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, le bruit était si lointain.. Peut-être qu'il devrait mettre fin à ce rêve mais il n'y arrivait définitivement pas. Il sentit les lèvres du brun s'éloigner des siennes, Darren sourit devant Chris qui chercha le contact de sa bouche avant de rouvrir les yeux et découvrir le visage radieux de son petit ami.

« C'est encore mieux que le cinéma.. » Dit Amy d'un air attendri et rêveur.

Darren rit devant Chris qui ne savait plus où se mettre à présent et Joey intervint.

« Darren tu nous fous la pression là ! Arrête de monter le niveau après elles vont penser qu'on devrait tous être comme toi ! »

Ce n'était pas faux, Chris se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais vécu de telle chose avec un autre que lui, mais Darren était spécial.

Le brun prit la main du plus jeune, l'entraînant avec lui vers la table et récupéra sa veste pour lui.

« Bon cette fois on y va, à plus. »

« Rentrez bien. » Sourit Amy, s'adressant à Chris qui acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

Darren ne voulait pas s'attarder davantage, Chris était trop silencieux pour que tout aille bien et s'il attendait trop longtemps avant d'en connaitre la raison il deviendrait plus que nerveux.

Il lui posa sa veste sur les épaules et ils partirent, se retrouvant dans l'air agréablement frais d'une nuit de printemps.

« Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? L'autre con ne t'a pas trop gonflé ? » Commença-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de Madison avenue.

Chris regarda ses pieds avancer sur le goudron sombre avant de relever les yeux vers le vide.

« Pas plus qu'hier. »

« T'en as encore pour combien de jours ? »

« Trois. »

Le brun s'arrêta soudainement intrigant Chris qui suivit le mouvement.

« Chris .. » Le supplia-t-il « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se raidit brusquement et détourna les yeux.

« Rien, pourquoi ? »

« Si j'ai fait quelque chose d- »

« Tu n'as rien fait alors arrête. » S'énerva Chris faisant tressaillir Darren.

Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça dans en connaitre la raison, il refusait qu'il le rejette comme avant, il ne tolérerait plus ça dorénavant, ils avaient dépassé ce stade là.

« Putain ne prétend pas qu'il n'y a rien ! »

Chris fut surpris de le voir s'énerver, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire ou non, peut-être était-ce de trop.

« Je.. »

« Parle moi.. Ne me rejette pas dès que quelque chose ne va pas. »

La main du brun vint se poser sur son épaule, le dirigeant vers lui pour voir son visage. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression anéantie qui l'habitait il regretta la façon dont il le forçait à parler, mais il voulait l'aider, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il rencontra finalement ses yeux, les regardant avec insistance, il aurait aimé qu'il se confit à lui, qu'avait-il peur de lui dire ?

Chris céda, il expira l'air qu'il gardait pour ne pas succomber, apaisant la pression de son thorax.

« Aujourd'hui le collège de ma soeur a téléphoné car elle avait été admise à l'hôpital et j'ai cru qu'elle avait refait une crise, elle n'avait finalement rien de grave mais... » Il ferma les yeux pour repousser l'angoisse qu'il ressentait de nouveau, trouvant la force dans le contact de la main de Darren sur lui. « J'étais mort de peur... Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être elle, tout comme toi un jour. »

« Chris.. » Souffla Darren, menant son autre main contre sa joue.

Son regard triste qui se posa sur le sien lui fit si mal.

« Je passe mon temps à prétendre que je me fiche des autres mais il y a tant de chose que je ne t'ai pas dit et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose je .. »

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'exprimer ? Il avait tellement besoin qu'il le sache.

« Viens par là.. » Murmura le second, l'entraînant contre lui. « Je vais bien, ta soeur va bien. » Souffla-t-il à son oreille, caressant son dos comme il le faisait toujours pour l'apaiser.

Chris aimait ce contact, c'était reposant et réconfortant.. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, sa voix agissait sur lui tel un calmant et l'odeur de sa peau s'ajoutant à celle de ses cheveux sombres était celle qu'il préférait entre toutes. Il n'avait pas honte de se l'avouer à lui même, Darren était le seul à avoir un tel effet sur lui, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait comment lui parler, comment le toucher, il ne le brusquait pas, il était doux et calme. Il se sentait bien.

La main contre sa joue le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de son petit ami contre le sien se décaler.

Darren prit son visage en coupe et lui sourit tendrement. « Ne pense pas à ce qui pourrait nous arriver un jour, pense à toi, à nous, à ce que tu vis en ce moment. »

Comment pouvait-il ? Il avait toujours vécu dans la peur, appréhender était sa façon à lui de survivre depuis des années.

« Tu sais .. » Reprit le brun chassant une mèche tomber sur son front. « Je me suis souvent répété qu'on ne fait qu'un passage sur terre, parfois il ne faut pas se poser de questions, simplement se lancer et profiter de ce qui s'offre à nous. »

Ces mots le frappèrent de pleine force, vivait-il ainsi ?

« C'est vraiment comme ça que tu penses ? »

L'expression étonnée et naïve sur le visage du plus jeune l'attendris que davantage, Chris paraissait si mature parfois, mais il restait ignorant et innocent sur des idées importantes. Il n'avait jamais réellement appris à vivre normalement, il n'était encore qu'apprenti sur le long chemin de la vie, grâce à Darren il avait acquis le nécessaire, il lui avait appris à aimer, être aimé, partager, mais certaines choses restaient encore inconnues à ses yeux.

« Oui, c'est comme ça que je pense, d'autant plus depuis que je te connais. »

Ces mots eurent pour effet de lui provoquer une légère incompréhension.

« Le jour où t'as quitté Clovis, qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit ? »

Darren n'aimait pas lui faire parler de ça, il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à révéler certaines choses et revenir sur ses souvenirs qui semblaient le hanter ne l'aidait pas, il ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'il ne pouvait oublier, mais c'était le meilleur exemple qu'il pouvait lui donner pour qu'il comprenne.

Chris resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant aux mots exacts qu'il devait employer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa pensée, il réalisa que Darren avait raison, sur tout.

« Que ma vie méritait mieux. » Avoua-t-il à voix basse.

« Et c'est le cas. Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, laisse-toi simplement aller comme ce jour où tu as décidé que tu méritais mieux, la vie est trop courte pour se soucier du lendemain. »

« Tu ne t'inquiète jamais ? » Demanda le plus jeune avec méfiance.

Darren pouffa de rire et lui embrassa brièvement les lèvres. « Bien sûr que si, mais je fais en sorte que l'angoisse ne prenne pas le dessus sur ma vie. »

Ses mots étaient peut-être de trop, mais il devait lui dire, il fallait qu'il oublie ses peurs.

Chris hocha la tête comme office de réponse, ça suffisait pour Darren.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Le plus jeune passa sa main dans le dos du second, se blottissant contre lui et répondit par un « Oui. » souriant.

Darren était aux anges, Chris s'était ouvert à lui une nouvelle fois, il avait fait l'effort de lui parler, de se confier. Il profita alors de ce moment où il rentrait tranquillement, bras dessus bras dessous avec son petit ami.

* * *

Le retour jusqu'à l'appartement se fit riche en câlin, mais la plus grande surprise fut que Chris en était le responsable. Pas une fois il lâcha Darren, que ce soit autour de sa taille, de sa main ou son bras, il s'accrocha à lui avec ferveur au grand plaisir du second.

« Uhmm ça fait du bien ! » Se réjouit Darren tout en s'allongeant sur le lit, étirant son corps.

Chris sourit au son de sa voix et à ses mots alors qu'il se déshabillait et fut vite repéré par le brun.

« Pervers. » Se moqua le plus vieux faisant se retourner le second.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai vu. »

Chris gloussa, Darren se faisait des films, enfin c'est ce qu'il dirait s'il insistait. Alors qu'il retirait sa chemise, la remplaçant par un t shirt, il vit le regard insistant de l'autre garçon sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant le reflet dans le miroir de Darren allongé sur le lit.

« Rien, rien. »

Il retira son pantalon et se tourna vers le second qui le matait clairement sans retenue.

« " Pervers." » Sourit Chris faisant rire Darren à son tour.

« J'assume, t'es trop beau pour que je puisse m'en passer. »

Il le rejoignit sur le lit, se glissant au-dessus de lui.

« C'est déjà ça de le reconnaître. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Tu devrais en faire autant. » Rétorqua Darren, caressant les cuisses du plus jeune.

Chris pouffa de rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Darren en réponse à sa moquerie lui captura les cuisses et le fit basculer sur le côté, reprenant le dessus.

« Je n'ai rien à avouer, contrairement à toi. »

« Tu crois ? Aurais-tu aucun secret Christopher Paul Colfer ? » Le taquina Darren, embrassant de sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Evidemment il en avait, certain plus lourd que d'autres, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les partager avec qui que ce soit.

« Allé t'as bien des secrets, tout le monde en a. »

« Peut-être. »

Darren se comportait vraiment comme un enfant parfois, à se demander lequel des deux avait 26 ans.

« Dis moi les tiens et je te dirais les miens. » Tenta le brun, espérant qu'il finirait par lui céder, il avait toujours eu envie de connaitre les petites choses qui feraient la différence entre lui et les autres.

Chris le regarda avec méfiance, il avait envie, il pourrait en apprendre sur lui aussi mais .. Il redoutait les questions de son petit ami qui se montrait vite curieux, s'il lui en donnait un peu, Darren en voudrait toujours plus.

« D'accord. »

« Sérieux ?! » S'écria Darren qui s'attendait à un refus catégorique.

Il se redressa et s'essaya en tailleur, tirant Chris pour qu'il se relève à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il voyant le second prendre le petit coussin au bout du lit.

« Ce sera notre bible. »

« Hein ? »

Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien, il était sérieux ? Apparemment oui.

« Quand on répondra à une question ou qu'on avouera quelque chose on pose notre main sur le coussin, jurant ainsi qu'on ne dira que la vérité. »

« On n'est pas au tribunal... »

« Presque. »

Chris regarda amusé le coussin Aladin que Darren semblait traînait partout avec lui.

« On jure sur Disney donc ? »

« Ouais. »

Darren posa sa main sur le coussin et leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait donc, bonne initiative.

« Uhm.. J'ai eu un ami imaginaire jusqu'à mes 6 ans, il s'appelait Iclemyer. »

Chris pouffa de rire et se reprit lorsqu'il remarqua le regard vexé du second.

« Tu n'avais pas plus simple comme nom ? Et c'était quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, retenant son sourire.

« Une nymphe des bois, c'est pour ça que personne ne pouvait le voir. Enfin c'est ce que je disais quand j'étais un gosse un peu con. »

Chris éclata de rire s'attirant une frappe du second sur le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

« Règle n°1, ne pas se moquer ! » Bouda Darren, croisant les bras contre son torse.

« Ok, ok désolé. » Expira le plus jeune, reprenant son souffle « Finalement cette soirée va me plaire.. Et pourquoi une nymphe des bois ? »

« j'avais 6 ans ! J'en sais rien, mais maintenant je t'ai toi. »

« Tu me compares à une nymphe des bois qui s'appelait .. I.. Icle.. Iclemy - Bref. » Dit-il un sourcil levé et une grimace qui disait clairement " tu te fous de moi ?"

« Tu ferais une belle nymphe. »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.. » Râla-t-il avant que le brun ne reprenne la parole.

« A ton tour. »

Chris redoutait déjà, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ... Pratiquement toute sa vie était un secret, il aurait bien des choses insignifiantes à révéler. Il posa sa main sur le coussin et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« C'est vraiment humiliant donc jure de ne pas rire. »

Darren redoutait de dire ces mots, serait-il capable de tenir sa promesse.

« Je vais essayer. » Dit-il tout en affichant un sourire penaud.

« Non jure ! »

Il était hors de question qu'il rigole.

« Ok juré. »

Il allait le regretter.

Chris s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une grande inspiration.

« Quand j'avais 14 ans, en cours de sport, à la piscine... Toute la classe a compris que je trouvais le prof plus que bien foutu. » Avoua-t-il, fermant les yeux par l'exaspération contre lui même et voyant la bouche du brun commencer à s'étirer en un sourire.

Il attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Darren sembla essayer de prendre sur lui, mais il n'y arriva pas et rit fortement, s'imaginant à quel point il avait pu être gêné à vivre une telle chose.

« Je suis déçu moi qui pensais être le premier à t'avoir vu excité ! » Rit-il, faisant rougir davantage le plus jeune.

« Eh règle n°1 ! »

« Dis-moi au moins que tu n'as rien fait en pensant à lui » Surenchérit-t-il mettant Chris dans une gêne terrible.

Il remarqua son regard fuyant, ses mains jouant nerveusement l'une avec l'autre et ouvrit grand les yeux, Chris avait fait ça ?

« Tu l'as fait ?! »

« Non ! »

« Tu mens. »

« Non. »

« Prouve-le. »

« Je.. » Il soupira, ses joues de plus en plus rouges et brûlantes, ce qu'il détestait Darren à cet instant ! « Je ne l'ai jamais fait.. »

Un silence s'imposa pendant lequel Darren le fixa bouché bée et les yeux écarquillés avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria-t-il.

« Je ne me suis jamais masturbé oui ! » S'énerva le plus jeune, mal à l'aise comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été, même la fois ou il avait fait pipi dans son pantalon en maternelle avait été moins humiliante.

« Mais.. Mais pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? T'as pas le droit d'imposer ça à ta q- »

« Tais toi ! » Le coupa Chris lui frappant le visage avec le coussin.

« Eh c'est une bible pas une arme ! »

« Non c'est Aladin ! »

Darren n'en revenait pas, Chris ne s'était jamais touché ?! JAMAIS ? Donc..

« Ça veut dire ... Qu'avant moi, tu n'avais jamais ressenti ça ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur vive.

L'idée qu'il avait été le seul rendait ça tellement plus important et intime, Chris lui avait offert une partie de lui.

« Oui... » marmonna le plus jeune « T'es le premier à m'avoir.. Touché, embrassé et.. »

Il se mordit la lèvre timidement et souffla le mot qui faisait toute la différence. « Aimé. »

Darren resta sans voix. Il s'était douté que Chris était un novice dans l'art, d'aimer. Les gestes affectueux étaient intervenus petit à petit, comme s'il les découvrait. Il se rappela soudain la première fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées pour ensuite se goûter et de l'importance que ça avait dû avoir pour lui.

« Je pourrai me vanter d'avoir volé le premier baiser de Chris Colfer. » Sourit-il tout en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

Chris se laissa faire, il savoura les lèvres de son petit ami, celles qu'il aimait tant et sourit à son tour.

« Idiot... »

« J'ai une dernière question à te poser. »

Il avait hésité à la dire, mais c'était certainement le meilleur moment pour le faire, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui. Le châtain le regarda avec attente, il n'y avait pas de crainte dans son regard, ceci l'encouragea à oser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes encore méfiant face à l'affection que peuvent t'offrir les autres ? »

Ses mots explosèrent, aussi lourds et dangereux qu'ils étaient, il n'avait pas pu les garder plus longtemps.

Chris les entendit résonner dans ses oreilles un moment, cherchant à retrouver ses sens et ses pensées. Sa voix semblait s'être coupée, comme si elle lui interdisait de révéler ce qui le rendrait vulnérable, mais il voulait le faire, pour Darren, il avait confiance en lui.

« Je me suis toujours dit que laisser les autres m'atteindre me rendrait faible et j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que je finirai ma vie seul mais .. T'es arrivé et tu as tout remis en doute. »

Darren encaissa sa phrase à la fois troublé et non étonné d'un tel raisonnement venant de lui mais il ne put empêcher la douleur qui le prit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il vivait encore dans la crainte d'être brisé. Son passé n'avait pas seulement agi sur sa vie mais sur lui-même, il l'avait changé en quelqu'un de fragile, méfiant et prisonnier de sa peur.

« Je me suis senti honteux que tu puisses être si important pour moi lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, sans toi je me sentais vide.. J'avais peur de me tromper, de me faire avoir - »

« D'être blessé. » Finit Darren à sa place, sachant qu'il n'oserait pas le dire lui-même.

Chris sembla acquiescer lentement.

« Mais.. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus avoir peur, je n'en peux plus, c'est épuisant, mais je n'y arrive pas.. »

« Commence par me faire confiance, à moi. » Souffla Darren, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« J'ai confiance en toi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, peut-être même plus qu'en moi-même.. »

Il ne sembla pas comprendre, ses grands yeux dorés débordant d'interrogation et ses sourcils légèrement froncés poussèrent le second à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« Avant toi je n'avais encore jamais parlé de mes années de lycée, encore moins le soir où... » Avoua-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus basse et calme.

Il lui avait dit très peu de choses sur ce qu'il avait enduré et sur cette nuit qui avait changé sa vie, mais suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne l'importance que ça avait eu pour lui.

« Tu es le seul à m'avoir vu tel que je suis, que ce soit dans les bons ou les mauvais moments, tu m'as aidé à être simplement moi. »

Les yeux du brun toujours figés sur lui étaient à présent si sereins et beaux, ils ne le jugeaient pas, ils ne le prenaient pas en pitié, ils étaient rassurants et simplement francs.

« Et .. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler, on m'a demandé de nommer une personne, la personne. » Commença Chris, mal à l'aise « C'est toi que j'ai choisi. »

Darren comprit qu'il voulait dire par là ce qui communément était écrit à la fin d'un contrat noir sur blanc " Personne à contacter en cas d'urgence ".

Son coeur qui battait à un rythme ingérable depuis qu'il avait commencé à écouter attentivement les révélations de Chris venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine sans pouvoir se contrôler il lâcha ses mains brusquement pour les poser autour de son visage qu'il tint fermement, laissant la liberté à sa bouche de se presser intensément contre la sienne.

Chris, pris par surprise, sursauta et haleta bruyamment avant de tomber sous le poids de Darren sur le matelas. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et passa ses mains dans sa nuque, renforçant la fusion de leurs lèvres et de leurs corps.

« Appelle-moi quand tu veux - » expira le brun contre sa bouche, ses mots entrecoupés par sa respiration et ses baisers « - où tu veux - peu importe ce que je fais - peu importe avec qui je suis - je viendrais. »

« Attention je vais te prendre au mot. » Rit Chris avant de l'embrasser de nouveau chaudement.

Darren murmura en réponse au contact, caressant le visage doux de son petit ami jusqu'à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, renforçant ses doigts autour simultanément à la pression de leur bouche. Il consuma toute cette montée d'amour, de désir et d'euphorie qui l'avait envahi, tout ce que Chris venait de lui avouer, ces choses qu'il gardait précieusement au fond de lui, les partageant enfin avec lui, l'avaient tellement troublé qu'il n'avait pu réagir autrement qu'en lui montrant en un geste aussi brusque qu'il avait été, qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne s'était pensé capable d'aimer un jour.

Ils restèrent un moment simplement allongés l'un en face de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées le brun ne pouvait s'arrêter de toucher, caresser le visage de celui qui provoquait ces vibrassions dans sa poitrine, il se sentait si bien.

« Dare. » Dit alors Chris, brisant le silence.

« Oui ? »

« Tu me dois trois secrets. » Bouda-t-il, se rendant enfin compte qu'il en avait dit bien plus que lui.

« Trop tard. » Gloussa le brun, fier de lui.

Le plus jeune se recula légèrement, vexé avant d'être rattrapé par le second.

« Ok, ok, je vais t'en dire un. »

« Trois. »

« Un. »

« Trois. »

« Deux. »

« Trois ! »

« D'accord trois. »

Chris se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait il pouvait de nouveau profiter de lui pleinement.

Darren de son côté réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire.

« Garde en mémoire comment je suis maintenant car putain je ne veux pas que ce que je m'apprête à dire change quelque chose. » Le supplia-t-il, intrigant davantage le châtain. « Quand j'étais au lycée j'étais pire que ringard, on me surnommait même Chewbacca, et un jour j'ai voulu demander à l'une des filles les plus populaires de sortir avec moi. »

Chris l'écoutait attentivement, pour le moment il ne s'était pas moqué de lui, c'était un début.

« Après les cours je suis allé la voir et je lui ai chanté "belle". La seule réponse que j'ai eu fut son putain de milk-shake en pleine face. Après ça j'ai fait croire qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus à tout le monde pour ne pas expliquer que je m'étais pris un râteau royal. »

Chris fit une expression désolée et frôla le bout de son nez contre celui de Darren.

« Moi j'adore Chewbacca et tes chansons de Disney. »

Cette remarque eut pour effet de le faire rire, il se souvint de la fois où il lui avait chanté la petite sirène, encore une soirée magique avec lui.

« Encore pendant mes années de lycée, un soir j'ai pris la voiture de mon père pour me rendre à un concert avec une bande de potes et j'ai foncé dans un feu rouge. » Dit-il honteux « Ok on était un peu bourrés. »

« .. Irrécupérable. »

« Et Chuck a fait croire que c'était lui qui l'avait abîmé. »

Chris roula des yeux et soupira. « Il te devait quoi pour qu'il fasse ça ? »

« Je l'avais surpris en train de coucher avec son ex alors qu'il avait une nouvelle copine. » Rit-il amusant le second également.

« Je saurais à quoi m'en tenir si jamais il te rend un aussi grand service. »

« Comme si j'allais aller voir ailleurs. » Râla Darren, vexé qu'il puisse imaginer une telle chose.

Chris lui fit un petit sourire naïf pour se faire pardonner, ce qui suffit. Darren embrassa le bout de son nez, faisant glousser le plus jeune avant de se caler plus confortablement contre lui.

« Bon un dernier. » Reprit-il voyant bien que le second attendait avec impatience.

Il plaça sa main sur la hanche de Chris, lui caressant, descendant sur sa cuisse et chuchota « J'ai envie de faire l'amour à un mec plus que sexy, il me tente depuis qu'il s'est allongé sur moi dans ce boxer qui lui fait un cul magnifique et putain je crois que je ne vais pas tenir. »

« C'est un secret ? » le provoqua le plus jeune d'une voix bien trop allumeuse, collant ses hanches contre les siennes.

« A toi de me le dire. »

La réponse qu'il reçut fut la main de Chris contre son entre-jambes ainsi que sa bouche étouffée par la sienne, avant de sentir son corps tout entier recouvert par le sien.

Dieu, ce que cette soirée était parfaite...

Cette nuit-là, dans l'obscurité de la chambre de leur petit appartement, Chris laissa une nouvelle fois Darren l'affaiblir, le rendre plus humain et vivant. Il imprégna le contact de la peau nu de son amant contre son corps, la chaleur de ses caresses qui le rendait encore plus dépendant à chacune d'elles, l'humidité de ses baisers doux et intenses qu'il ressentit à tous ces endroits qui le plongeaient dans la folie du désir... Ses mains ne cessèrent d'explorer le corps à la peau hâlée de celui qu'il chérissait, ses bras fermement enlacés autour de son dos lorsqu'il se liait à lui, l'enfermant avec lui dans cette cage qu'il appelait intimité, partageant le secret de l'amour qui le dévorait.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,**

**Pour les chansons : liens youtube : **

**- Reflection : /watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Eddcq90oXYg**

**- Part of me : /watch?v=usrvukgfSOU**

**- The circle of life : /watch?feature=player_embedded&v=sRgtTQU1Qw4**

**- Two of us : /watch?v=UjtoajGZUzk**

**- Not Alone : /watch?feature=player_embedded&v=HUquTr3Tcv0**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain ( peut-être plus rapidement ) **

**Habby.**

* * *

R.I.P Cory.


	35. Chapitre 35

**Bon..Jour à tous ! **

**J'espère que vous passez tous d'excellentes vacances d'été :) **

**Breffons ! **

**Reviews : **

**- I'm a dinosaur : Pour Conor ce n'est pas encore fini, il sera là un bon moment. Et oui il fallait s'y attendre pour Chris, il joue avec le feu, D le fait passer du mauvais côté de la force :)**

**- Carole97400 : Leur relation va bientôt passer quelques caps vraiment importants d'ici quelques chapitres. Oh Darren ne touchera pas à Conor xD et il n'en a pas fini non plus avec Chris, mais qui dit dans le mauvais sens du terme ? ;) J'aime beaucoup cette chanson de Darren, on me l'a vraiment fait découvrir il y a pas longtemps et j'ai fini par craquer, il fallait que je la mette ! Oui pas de lemon dans le précédent x) pour la simple raison que je n'en mettrais pas à chaque chapitre, par choix et nécessité selon le thème abordé :) ! Contente que tu l'apprécie :D**

**- MissKlaine : Oui disons que je n'avais pas la tête à écrire quelque chose de plus enjoué à ce moment là. Oh je ne savais pas pour not alone *-* Vive moi alors ! Le patron, héhé mais que vas tu lui faire ? Sebastian ?**

**- Klaine-Forever21Eternity : La petite question perverse ma fait rire je l'avoue *-* Eh bien .. Tout dépend si j'interprète bien ta question.. Mais dans les deux cas, la réponse est oui.**

**- ImpossibleDontExiste : Conor n'est pas si horrible ( enfin peut être que si ou peut être que non ) Qu'il te le chante avec le baiser à la fin non ? x) **

**- Funeral Blues : Ah enfin quelqu'un qui l'aime bien ! *criedefanhystérique* hum un peu de sérieux.. Non il ne l'est pas ;) ! Oui leur relation avance petit a petit, ils arriveront peut être à dépasser tout les obstacles.**

**- K4 : Oh oui ^^ ! Merci choupinette.**

**- McTwist : Le crisscolfer reste avant tout un fantasme je dirais ;) Oh tu es toute pardonnée ! C'est déjà gentil de la lire :p .. Et bien merci beaucoup ! Etant donné que ce n'est pas une fic avec énormément d'action ( on ne peut pas vraiment le cacher ) j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour faire passer l'élément principal de l'histoire. Conor est assez lunatique, mais pas certain qu'il soit simplement un con-méchant. Il y en a des plutôt bien de Darren, je n'en écoute pas trop puisque ( pas taper ) ce n'est pas mon acteur/chanteur préféré, mais son album n'est pas mal et ses dernières non plus ^^ comme " _Any of those things_ ". Merci pour ta review :)**

**- Clemence : Il en dira beaucoup plus à Darren à un moment ou un autre, mais il faudra attendre un évènement déclencheur pour le pousser à parler. Merci ^^**

**- Fandelavi : Oh merci ! Contente qu'il t'ai plu, en espérant le même résultat avec celui ci *-* Même s'il est différent.**

**- Mimyllou28 : Coucou :) Oui Chris est très chanceux, il a son ange gardien du nom d'Alison pour veiller sur lui. Entre nous, Darren pouvait-il se rater ? non non non ! Amy est clairement sa psy personnelle, il était temps qu'elle revienne de leur côté, elle aura son rôle à jouer. J'aime la relation Chris/Hannah, d'ailleurs il en sera de nouveau question d'ici quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Toujours touchée de voir que j'arrive à faire vivre cette histoire pourtant simple ^^ ! J'en ais écouté plein des chansons et je ne pouvais pas choisir *-* ! Et D avec sa choucroutte c'est juste trop drôle, je le trouve si mignon... Oui " _Part Of Me_ " est différente de l'originale mais vraiment bien, j'en suis tombée amoureuse quand je l'ai écouté et l'interminable blablateur.. Il ne changera pas je crois, même si je ne comprend que la moitié ( voir rien du tout ) de ce qu'il nous raconte ce cher petit. Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, c'est toujours gentil de laisser une review :) !**

**- LNC : Oui j'ai pensé à toi en plus en le mettant ! La nymphe.. *-* Bisous :)**

**- Lodret : Amy oui, elle s'était bien cachée. Elle va définitivement arrêter les plan foireux, du moins, dans leur intérêt mais à voir quel point de vu elle défend. Liam, possible dans un long moment, Mia de même, Liz plus près. Et bien.. Pour les réconciliations coquines je n'en dirais pas plus x) ! **

**- KingGollum : Chewbacca x) .. Une Darren au féminin intéressant ! Woh.. être placée après GYOW qui est aussi clairement ma préférée entre toutes est vraiment gratifiant ! Merci **

**- mmlabr : Oui comme tu dis, il ne le verra peut être pas comme ça, mais ça l'aidera oui à réaliser certaine chose. Darren avait définitivement besoin d'une amie avant de faire une dépression nerveuse. Oui il est nécessaire de revenir parfois sur leur passé, que ce soit Chris que Darren, peu se choses ont été révélé. Pour les rencontre avec les familles c'est bel et bien prévu, l'une d'entre elle rapidement d'ailleurs :)**

**- LaGleek72 : Pardonnée ^^ ! J'avoue que je ne suis pas très emballée non plus depuis cette triste nouvelle, d'où la parution plus longue des chapitres.. Mais je n'abandonne pas non plus ^^ ! Oh encore un à tuer ? Mais il n'est pas beaucoup apparu pour le moment, éjecté avant de commencer le pauvre xD ! Des secrets j'aurais aimé entre mettre des dizaines, mais il a fallut que je me pose des limites.. En espérant que tu aimes aussi celui ci.**

**- Klaaine : Crisscolfer Vaincra ! :) Merci ! **

**- LePinguAmoureux : Que dire à part .. MERCI BEAUCOUP ! ^^ Exactement ce que je recherche alors très contente que tu l'as ressente ainsi :) J'ai été surprise de voir que finalement la simplicité pouvait aussi plaire ^^ Mais bon le CrissColfer c'est.. Le CrissColfer quoi..! Merci pour tes gentils compliments :)**

**- Stef : Wooh ! The BIG review xD ! Et bien oui c'était ta fête, ta chanson, la cabane, bisous n'esquimau et couillonnerie de D, j'ai été généreuse muhaha :3 hein hein ! C a été chanceux pour une fois, le pauvre il ne peut pas avoir la poisse tout le temps quand même ! Non je ne suis pas sadique du tout ! Juste un peu, parfois, souvent .. Beaucoup ok je l'avoue ! Mais toi aussi car ça te fait rire petit vermisseau ! MDR du houla oop xD J'imagine très bien, quoi que un peu à l'étroit pour en faire à cet endroit, mais pourquoi pas.. Oui Liam en aura pris pour son grade donc ce n'est que partie remise ! Pauvre C oui comparé sans cesse à une fille, l'apprendra-t-il un jour ? OhOh ! Ta chasonnnn ! " Alors, heureux ? " Bref il faut que j'arrête les pubs... Oh la caméra oui ! Ne l'oublie surtout pas on risque d'en avoir besoin ( pour celui ci aussi uhmuhm ) Le crisscolfer t'as déjà tué, désolée. Tu as carrément un top ? :3 Merci ma stef ! Ton soutien est la mienne de cryptonite *-* Stiouf vaincra ! et.. Le crisscolfer aussi voyons :) Merci pour tout ! **

**Voili voilou ! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, toujours aussi contente de les lire ^^ ! **

**En espérant que ce chapitre ci vous plaise, je vous dit .. BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

« Tu as toujours su comment me retenir peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai tenté de m'échapper. »

* * *

Chris marchait lentement en direction de l'open space, se demandant qu'elle serait sa journée, certainement aussi naze que la précédente. Alors qu'il déposait ses affaires sur son bureau il vit un amas d'employés regroupés, parler et se batailler étrangement. Neil, l'un des plus jeunes passa à côté de lui, il l'interpella donc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est le Gala ce soir. » Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton tellement logique que ceci l'énerva finalement.

« Le Gala ? »

« Ouais chaque année la rubrique art et spectacle est invitée à une grande réception où tout le gratin de New York est convié, Conor emmène avec lui celui de son choix, alors comme tu peux le voir, ils veulent tous en être. »

Il les regarda tous se disputer pour savoir lequel aurait cette chance, qu'est-ce que ça leur apporterait d'y aller ? D'accord rencontrer tous ces artistes devait être quelque chose de formidable, mais il préférait ne pas y penser, il servirait certainement à aller chercher un nouveau maudit costume au pressing ou pire lui cirer ses pompes.

« Mais ça consiste en quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils devant l'un d'entre eux qui venait d'insulter l'une de ses collègues.

« Se faire des contacts, les convaincre de nous laisser faire des rubriques sur eux, ou de les publier, certain offre même des sponsors. C'est un cercle assez fermé. »

Il comprenait mieux à présent. Les regarder se battre était assez drôle finalement, ils attendaient tel des chiens à côté d'une table recouverte d'un énorme festin jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau tombe par maladresse devant eux.

« Ça fait trois ans que je travaille ici, j'ai fini par laisser tomber, Conor choisit toujours une femme, d'après lui elles ont une approche plus tactique. »

Chris laissa s'échapper un rire moqueur « Il devrait prendre Mary, elle a des atouts plus que convaincants. »

Neil pouffa de rire à son tour regardant la jeune femme brièvement « Il paraît que ce sont des faux. »

« En tout cas elle aime les montrer. »

Il était toujours exaspéré de voir les décolletés qu'elle portait, à croire qu'elle venait plus pour faire un défiler privé de Victoria Secret que pour s'occuper de la gestion du journal.

« Colfer. » Les coupa Conor de sa voix grave.

Il était à peine sorti de son bureau que tout le petit groupe s'était réduit au silence, les femmes plissant les faux plis de leurs tailleurs et les hommes replaçant leurs cravates.

Il lui fit signe de la main pour qu'il daigne venir vers lui, Chris pouvait bien s'en moquer, il n'était pas moins un petit chien qu'eux.

« Oui ? » Dit-il d'une voix monotone une fois devant lui.

« Allez porter ça au 21ème et .. » Commença-t-il tout en vérifiant les dossiers qu'il lui donnait et finit par lui dire d'un ton net et franc. « Vous venez avec moi. »

« Où ça ? »

Sa question lui attira un regard étrange, il regarda ses collègues derrière lui qui se retenaient de le tuer sur place et il comprit. Il se retourna vers son supérieur, affichant un air clairement surpris et incompris.

« Euh.. D'accord. » Bafouilla-t-il se sentant complètement idiot.

« N'oubliez pas les dossiers. »

Conor lui indiqua du doigt la pile qu'il portait à bout de bras et retourna dans son bureau.

« C'est n'importe quoi... » Râla l'une passant à côté de lui, suivie d'un autre qui haussa grossièrement les sourcils.

C'était officiel, ils le détestaient, mais pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? C'était l'un de ses plans diaboliques ? Il n'était pas une femme qui plus est ! Ce mec était complètement cinglé non ? Il était paumé...

Il était à présent dans l'ascenseur en direction du 21ème étage, sortant son téléphone pour partager ça avec Darren, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui raconte ça.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt..._

Darren marchait sur Wall Street, à la recherche d'un magasin de musique, il avait eu une envie soudaine de se racheter un harmonica pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, après quoi il retrouverait Chris à son heure de midi pour l'emmener manger un repas qu'il refuserait d'avaler comme à chaque fois qu'il l'obligeait à entrer dans un fastfood ou à prendre un hotdog, mais peu importe, râleur ou non c'était du temps passé avec lui. Ceci étant dit, il avançait paisiblement, les mains dans les poches de son gilet lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Darren ? »

Il mit un instant à reconnaître le son, mais plusieurs flashs clignotèrent devant ses yeux après quoi il se retourna. C'était elle, l'une des filles qui avaient marqué ses années de fac, jamais il n'avait pensé la revoir, mais elle était là.

« ... Brooke ? »

La jeune fille vint vers lui, un sourire radieux, le contaminant.

« Woh ça me fait si bizarre de te voir ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître avec cette coupe ! Comment vas-tu ? » Dit-elle avec un entrain réchauffant.

Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle que lorsqu'il l'avait connu. Ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat, sa peau lisse et hâlée, et ses grands yeux sombres.

Il mit un moment à reconnecter ses esprits à ses mots, ça faisait si longtemps.

« Je vais bien et toi ? Ça fait super longtemps ! »

« Et bien écoute très bien aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans dire un mot avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« T'as le temps pour aller boire un café ? »

Darren regarda l'heure brièvement sur son téléphone, se demandant s'il aurait le temps de tout faire, mais c'était un hasard si surprenant qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

« Ouais bien sûr. »

Cinq minutes et une commande plus tard, ils étaient installés à la table d'un café où il était venu avec Chris lors d'une après midi shopping, il se souvint du moment où il s'était moqué de lui car il avait de la chantilly sur la lèvre et sourit bêtement.

« T'as l'air super en forme ça fait plaisir, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? » Demanda Brooke, replaçant ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, un geste qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire.

« J'enchaîne des contrats dans des cafés et autres, je donne des petits concerts le soir, c'est sympa, et toi ? »

Il se sentait étrange à reparler avec elle, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il y a quatre ans de ça elle l'avait simplement ignoré.

« Je donne des cours de danse en attendant de décrocher un bon truc, enfin tu vois le genre. »

Elle avait toujours cette façon de parler tout en faisant de grands gestes, souriant constamment, elle respirait ce que lui appelait la joie de vivre, d'autres comme Amy la définissait comme une grande gueule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le coin ? Tu viens souvent par là ? » Reprit-elle, se penchant vers lui pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

« Oh je cherchais juste un magasin de musique, sinon je ne viens pas trop souvent non, et toi ? »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Ici ça grouille de riches coincés à la recherche de la dernière tendance, pas trop mon truc, je sors de mon cours de yoga, tu dois te dire ça existe encore ce genre de truc ? Et bien oui j'en suis la preuve ! Olalah je suis tellement contente de te voir, tu as vraiment changé ! C'est surprenant ! »

Il l'écoutait débiter son flot de paroles, il n'était plus habitué à en recevoir autant, Chris était plutôt silencieux, pas que ceci le dérange, mais c'était aussi revigorant d'être face à une telle énergie.

« Tu habites où maintenant ? Ce serait sympa qu'on essaye de se revoir avant de se reperdre une nouvelle fois de vue ! »

« Je suis dans l'upper east side, et ouais. »

« Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié dis-moi ! L'upper east side ! Moi je suis dans le - »

Le téléphone du brun se mit à sonner dans la poche de son gilet coupant la jeune fille, mais il décida d'ignorer la sonnerie, qui que ce soit, il rappellerait.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? »

« Non, continu. » Dit-il avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Elle lui fit son grand sourire et reprit. « Je suis sur Morningside Heaghts, on n'est pas si loin finalement, c'est fou qu'on ne se recroise que maintenant, il faut croire que le destin l'a voulu. »

« Il faut croire oui. »

Darren n'était pas certain de l'heure qu'il était, mais il avait encore surement du temps devant lui, ils parlèrent donc un bon moment, se racontant leur parcours depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, il se surprit à rire autant, ça faisait du bien.

Après un long moment il se décida à vérifier qu'il n'était pas en retard sur son planning impliquant rejoindre Chris, mais lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone il y vit qu'il avait un appel manqué de ce dernier et qu'il n'avait plus que trente minutes pour tenter de passer l'heure du midi avec lui. Il se leva brusquement, surprenant Brooke.

« Merde.. Je dois y aller. »

« Attends je vais te donner mon numéro, si jamais l'envie te vient de me revoir. » Sourit-elle, écrivant son numéro sur une serviette en papier et lui tendant.

Il l'accepta avec un léger froncement de sourcil et le rangea dans sa poche. « Merci, à la prochaine. »

« Au revoir Darren. »

Il sortit sans plus attendre du café, composant le numéro de Chris, espérant qu'il pourrait le voir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. A la quatrième intonation il perdit presque espoir mais il décrocha, répondant d'une voix plus que sèche.

[ Oui ? ]

« Chris c'est moi - »

[ Je sais. ]

« - Je suis désolé j'ai pas vu l'heure mais je serai là d'ici quinze minutes grand maximum. »

[ Laisse tomber, j'ai fini par acheter un truc à manger après t'avoir attendu 45 minutes. ]

Darren ferma les yeux d'exaspération contre lui-même, Chris était officiellement énervé.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais occupé et - »

[ Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que je ne t'attende pas pour rien comme un débile ! ]

« Ouais je sais.. Je peux quand même venir te voir cinq minutes ? » Le supplia-t-il tout en essayant de trouver un taxi pour pouvoir le rejoindre plus vite.

[ Non fait ce que t'as à faire, Conor m'a demandé de lui trouver tous les articles sur les artistes modernes de cette année, j'en ais pour des heures, donc on se voit ce soir. ]

Il soupira bruyamment dans le téléphone, baissant les bras, il l'avait mérité après tout.

« D'accord. »

Il n'eut aucun retour à par le _bip_ lui indiquant qu'il avait raccroché, il allait vraiment devoir se rattraper après ça.

* * *

Chris passa le reste de la journée à subir le mécontentement de certains collègues, contrastant avec ceux qui vinrent lui lécher les bottes, ils étaient si prévisibles que ça en était décevant. Il avait hâte de partir de là, rentrer et retrouver la tranquillité de son appartement, mais quand il arriva devant chez lui il se rappela qu'il en voulait encore à Darren pour lui avoir posé un lapin.

Il rentra donc discrètement, espérant qu'il ne lui sauterait pas dessus pour ensuite l'amadouer comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui faire la tête, mais Darren s'était préparé apparemment.

« Salut ! T'as passé une bonne journée ? » Lui sourit le brun, l'embrassant avant de lui retirer sa veste. « Pas trop chiant le métro ? J'ai commandé un film pour ce soir et je voulais savoir si tu préfères manger chinois ou indien. »

Chris le regarda dépité, il avait tout prévu pour sa phase de pardon et le pire était qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Il le connaissait par coeur, il savait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait, essayant d'accomplir ses quatre volontés pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui et était un petit ami aimant, et comme à chaque fois Chris finirait par tomber dans le panneau, mais cette fois c'était hors de question.

« Comme tu veux. » Soupira-t-il tout en allant vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire.

La première étape serait de le fuir, car plus il resterait près de lui, plus Darren pourrait l'affaiblir. Ce dernier le suivit bien décidé de son côté à lui retirer cet air froid sur son visage et s'installa contre la petite table, le regardant se servir dans le frigo.

« Au fait après-demain il y a le dernier ironman qui sort, on ira le voir ? Parce que putain je l'attends depuis des mois ! » Reprit-il, ignorant le fait que le second tentait d'oublier sa présence.

La deuxième étape était de le toucher là où ça faisait mal et pour ça il savait exactement quoi dire et comment.

« Je sors après-demain. » Dit calmement Chris avant de boire quelque gorgées de sa bouteille de coca cola.

Darren se redressa soudainement, il rencontra son air fier et bafouilla quelques mots « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et avec qui ? Tu vas où ? »

« Un mec. » Lâcha-t-il en unique réponse à ses multiples questions, se retenant de rire face à la réaction qu'il aurait.

« C'est ça.. » Rit Darren avant de croiser le regard sérieux du plus jeune.

Il perdit instantanément ses moyens, Chris allait vraiment sortir ? Non, jamais, il ne faisait que le provoquer, et pourtant il avait toujours su déceler lorsqu'il lui mentait, donc..

« T'es sérieux ? »

« On ne peut plus sérieux. »

Il vit son monde s'écrouler devant ses yeux, sans réfléchir il s'approcha de lui et prit son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Tu déconnes ? » Dit-il d'un ton méfiant, ses sourcils froncés assombrissant ses yeux dorés.

« Je te dis que non. »

La troisième étape consistait à ne pas se laisser flancher, tenir tête jusqu'à l'atteindre. Chris roula des yeux, cherchant à retirer son bras de son emprise mais la main autour de lui ne fit que se renforcer.

« Alors parce que je t'oublie un midi tu me remplaces ?! »

C'était une blague ? Après ce qui s'était passé avec Liam il oserait lui faire un coup pareil ? Vengeance ou non il n'accepterait jamais une telle chose, ça allait trop loin et c'était qui cet enfoiré ?

« Donc tu m'as oublié. » Conclut l'autre garçon haussant les sourcils.

« Non je - Putain non ! C'était une façon de parler ! Chris je te jure que si tu sors avec un autre mec je - »

« Tu feras quoi ? »

Ils se fixèrent intensément, leurs regards défiant l'autre. Darren sentait son sang chauffer dans ses veines, son pouls cognant, résonnant jusque dans son cou.

« T'as vraiment envie qu'on joue à ça ? »

Alors que la force autour de son bras se faisait de plus en plus grande, Chris décida face à la colère du brun qu'il était temps qu'il apaise l'atmosphère devenant de plus en plus pesant.

« Évite juste de défigurer mon patron. » Soupira-t-il tout en se retirant de l'emprise de Darren qui fut pris de court.

« Quoi ? »

« Déjà que Conor ne m'aime pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en prison. »

Il riait intérieurement face à la réaction qu'avait eu Darren, il était si prévisible... Au moins ils étaient quittes à présent ! Il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé.

L'autre garçon de son côté avait raté un épisode, sortir + Chris + Conor ..? Quoi ? Soit il n'était pas suffisamment normalement logique pour comprendre soit un truc ne tournait pas rond. Certainement la deuxième option.

« Tu.. » Commença-t-il alors que le plus jeune lui tournait le dos, remettant sa bouteille de coca au frigo « Pourquoi tu sors avec lui ? »

« Pour le boulot. »

Etape final, lui faire se rendre compte qu'il n'est qu'un idiot, comme toujours .. Mais un adorable idiot.

Chris se retourna vers lui un sourcil levé et un petit sourire hautain, qui provoqua un air de chien battu et une moue sur le visage du second.

« T'es cruel.. » Geignit-il croisant les bras.

« Ça t'apprendra à " m'oublier. " »

« Je t'ai pas oublié. » Expira-t-il

« Tu m'as oublié. » Lâcha Chris ses sourcils haussés et levant les yeux au ciel.

« Putain, non ! »

Le petit sourire sur le visage du châtain revint de plus belle, il se moquait de lui depuis le début et il faisait ça bien. Darren vint vers lui, son air boudeur s'effaçant à mesure qu'il s'approchait et une fois en face de lui il plaça ses mains dans le haut de son dos, les descendant progressivement tout en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Chris, voyant son sourire s'agrandir davantage à chaque souffle contre sa peau.

« Au fait, je préfère chinois. » Murmura ce dernier, passant sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de son petit ami.

« Je sais, j'avais déjà commandé. » Sourit Darren avant de l'embrasser.

« Pourquoi me demander alors ? »

« Comme ça tu crois que c'est toi qui décides et je sais que t'adore ça. » Souffla-t-il entre ses baisers, ses mains dans son dos le caressant frénétiquement.

Chris venait officiellement de le pardonner, ses baisers étaient trop bons pour qu'il puisse s'en passer pour le reste de la soirée, comment pouvait-il être aussi faible ? Il se trouvait pathétique.. Mais au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort il renforça l'emprise de sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Darren et l'attira dans un baiser plus chaud que le précédent.

Alors qu'il dévorait les lèvres de son petit ami si idiotement parfait, il se demanda s'il serait capable un jour de lui tenir tête et alors que la réponse semblait venir il fut coupé par une main sous sa chemise. Il suffoqua au contact et déjeta sa tête en arrière, son corps cognant contre l'obstacle derrière lui.

« Dare c'est un frigo pas un lit. » Rit-il, sa voix déjà troublée par l'excitation.

« Tu préfères peut-être la table.. » Répondit le second sur le même ton, son sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres.

Chris gloussa avant de l'emporter dans un autre baiser, mais Darren le tira vers lui, ne décollant pas une fois ses lèvres des siennes et le fit cogner contre le bord de la table.

« Dare ! Je rigolais ! » S'affola-t-il, alors que le second lui retirait sa cravate et semblait bien trop excité.

« Je sais - mais .. Pas moi. » Articula le brun, embrassant la peau douce de son cou, le sentant frémir sous sa langue.

« T'es pas croyable.. »

« Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. »

Chris sourit tout de même, fermant les yeux pour savourer la bouche de Darren descendre sur ses clavicules, il commençait à se demander jusqu'où il avait l'intention d'aller et il eut la réponse lorsque l'une des mains caressant son torse passa sa ceinture pour descendre entre ses jambes.

« Dare non.. » Gémit-il, sa voix trahissant grossièrement ses envies.

Sa respiration saccadée fit sourire le second qui renforça la pression, remontant ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.

« Pas très convaincant Chris. » Se moqua Darren, frottant sa main contre son érection de plus en plus perceptible à travers le tissu de son smoking.

Il se disait qu'il était déjà perdu, il n'était plus capable de lui dire d'arrêter normalement alors qu'il le touchait à peine, donc quand il le vit déboutonner son pantalon il comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'échapper, jusqu'à ce que .. Son sauveur frappe à la porte, le réveillant de ce rêve charnel.

« Putain de livreur ! » S'énerva le brun, frustré d'être coupé en plein élan.

« Je vais ouvrir. »

« Reste-la. »

Chris s'extirpa de l'espace étroit entre Darren et la table qui commençait à lui rentrer dans le bas du dos, referma rapidement son pantalon et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

« Chris j'ai pas terminé ! »

« Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Si de toi ! Ramène ton cul ici ! »

Il lui répondit par son sourire moqueur et sortit de la cuisine avant d'être suivi par le brun bien décidé de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Chris se dirigea vers la porte et fut rattrapé par deux mains autour de sa taille.

« Dare lâche-moi ! » Rit-il alors qu'il avait déjà repris ses baisers dans sa nuque.

« Je refuse que tu t'échappes.. »

« Laisse-moi ouvrir ! »

« Non ! »

Les mains retroussèrent sa chemise pour pouvoir le caresser de nouveau, elles se baladèrent de son ventre jusqu'à son torse, dessinant le contour de ses muscles et il sentit la chaleur le reprendre, se propageant de son visage jusqu'à ses entrailles. Il reposa la tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Darren, fermant les yeux et repoussant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait lorsque l'individu refrappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

« Putain il ne va jamais abandonner ! » Grogna Darren, sa voix étouffée par la peau du cou du plus jeune.

« Pour ça que je vais lui ouvrir. » Expira le second, essayant de retirer les mains autour de sa taille.

« Essaye toujours. »

L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui, Darren était vraiment irrécupérable, il fallait toujours qu'il fasse des caprices. Bien que ceci amusait secrètement Chris, il n'allait pas laisser ce livreur devant leur porte.

« Je ne te lâcherai jamais ! »

« Idiot ! » Rit-il, essayant d'aller jusqu'à la porte avec un Darren plus qu'accroché à lui.

Il se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la porte, soupirant lorsqu'il arriva à l'atteindre faisant rire l'autre garçon fier de lui. Chris ne prit pas la peine de regarder son état débraillé, que ce soit sa chemise à demi ouverte, sa ceinture pendante, ses cheveux décoiffés, qu'il ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à un livreur tenant le sac sentant les nouilles et les boulettes de viande au curry à des kilomètres.

Le jeune homme regarda troublé Darren toujours accroché à Chris qui le zieutait par-dessus son épaule tel un ennemi tandis que le second paraissait juste honteux et désespéré.

« Bonsoir, excusez-moi pour l'attente. » Tenta-t-il, décrochant comme il le pouvait les bras de Darren de son corps. « Lâche-moi maintenant.. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Non. »

Le jeune homme ne dit pas un mot, il lui tendit simplement le montant à régler et Chris se détacha une bonne fois pour toute de Darren se tournant vers lui avec un regard menaçant. « Arrête maintenant ! »

La réponse qu'il reçut fut une mine triste, mais il ne la prit pas en considération et prit l'argent dans sa veste avant de l'échanger contre le repas qui devait être froid depuis le temps.

« Au revoir et merci. » Dit-il le plus poliment possible au jeune homme qui s'enfuit de l'immeuble.

Chris soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers Darren qui attendait tel un enfant qui s'apprêtait à recevoir sa punition, excepté le petit sourire qui s'affichait progressivement qui le rendait encore plus exaspérant mais .. Dieu si mignon.

« Dare mais .. T'es irrécupérable ! Quand est-ce que tu te comporteras normalement ? Je fais peur à tout le monde avec ton attitude ! » Dit Chris, sa voix partant dans les aigus comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'énerver, ses grands yeux bleus affolés.

Darren adorait quand il était comme ça, ok il n'aurait pas dû alors qu'il était en train de lui crier dessus, mais il le trouvait adorable à tenter de paraître menaçant alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser de nouveau et le toucher à tous ces endroits qui le rendrait fou en quelques caresses.

« Tient, maintenant mange et reste loin de moi. » Reprit-il, lui tendant le sac rempli de nourriture chinoise, pourquoi en avoir commandé autant ?

« J'en veux pas. » Répondit le brun, croisant les bras.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Darren décela l'énervement plus que grandissant dans l'expression sévère de son visage et se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent puisqu'il l'était déjà beaucoup trop. Alors sans attendre il prit son petit ami par le bras, le faisant lâcher le sac sur le sol qui se renversa et le tira jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Chris réagit en un petit cri cherchant à se relever mais fut étreint de nouveau fortement et alors qu'il vit le sourire radieux sur le visage de Darren qui apparemment était fier de sa bêtise il céda, il n'en pouvait plus de se battre constamment avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » Souffla-t-il, fixant le visage de son idiot de petit ami tout en soupirant.

Il prit appui sur le torse du brun, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

« Tu peux toujours me punir, oh oui Chris puni moi ! » Se moqua le second tout en plaçant ses mains sur les fesses si sexy de son amant.

Il le regarda tout en sentant un sourire monter, mais il ne voulait pas sourire, il ne devait pas ! Mais il abandonna et éclata de rire succombant au petit baiser que s'appliquait à lui faire l'autre garçon sur son front jusqu'à sa tempe.

« Oh tais-toi.. » Murmura-t-il entre ses rires avant de faire disparaître son sourire sous un baiser.

Il laissa ses lèvres frotter celles de Darren, sa langue défier la sienne et succomba une fois de plus à ses caresses, son odeur, son sourire, ses baisers.. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il s'obstinait encore à tenter de lui tenir tête, Darren aurait toujours le dernier mot .. Mais d'une certaine manière, ça ne le dérangeait peut-être pas tant que ça.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit quel film tu as commandé. » Reprit-il, caressant en un geste bref le visage du garçon sous lui.

« Le dernier Harry Potter. »

« Encore ? »

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils les avaient regardé, déjà qu'il y en avait huit.. Certes il les adorait, mais il commençait à connaitre les moindres scènes par coeur, Darren lui était capable de réciter toutes les répliques imitant le ton et les expressions des acteurs le faisant toujours rire.

« S'il te plaît... » Le supplia le brun tout en lui faisant ses yeux doux.

Injustice.

« Si tu veux. » Finit-il par dire devant son regard insistant, après tout tant qu'il pouvait être près de lui, ça lui était égal.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes devant un film qu'ils avaient vu et revu et pourtant ce fut encore une fois avec une exquise sensation dans la poitrine qu'ils le regardèrent, Darren blotti contre Chris savourant le contact de sa main dans ses cheveux et murmurant de plaisir à chaque petit baiser qu'il déposa sur son front. Dans ces situations il se disait que le comportement qu'avait son petit ami au quotidien n'était pas le plus important, dans leur intimité ils partageaient de magnifiques et tendres moments ensemble, peu importe s'il n'était pas aussi démonstratif que lui, peu importe s'il ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait tous les jours, peu importe s'il ne tentait jamais de faire l'amour avec lui sachant que le brun s'en chargerait, oui peu importe, le principal était qu'il avait su faire sa place dans son coeur, Chris l'aimait à sa façon, il le désirait à sa façon et lui montrait à sa façon.

* * *

Le lendemain matin qui s'avérait être un dimanche était un dimanche très spécial, c'était ce qui communément était appelé la grande braderie, chaque boutique baissait le prix de ses articles et les grandes enseignes n'y échappaient pas. Bien qu'il aimait mettre le prix dans ses costumes, Chris décida qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à ça, surtout s'il pouvait avoir la chance de porter un gucci ou un valentino, alors il prendrait la peine de supporter une foule terrible et un Darren râleur.

« Chris, tu sais je déteste déjà faire les magasins, mais alors là... Me faire ça aujourd'hui ! C'est de la torture ! » Se plaignit-il, traînant les pieds péniblement derrière lui.

Chris ne semblait pas réellement faire attention à lui, il était bien trop intéressé par les costumes hors de prix qu'il voyait, ils étaient parfaits ! Malheureusement comme à chaque fois il préférait les articles non soldés, la dure tentation de la luxure.

« Cette fois tu n'auras pas à essayer, estime-toi heureux. » Lui dit-il calmement tout en zieutant les différentes qualités de tissus avant de s'émerveiller. « Il y en a qu'ils appellent "prenium" ils sont magnifiques ! »

« Ils sont surtout putain hors de prix... » Bougonna le brun, se sentant partout sauf à sa place.

« On fera ce que tu veux après. »

« On ira adopter un petit chien ? »

« Ok pas tout ce que tu veux finalement. » Soupira Chris allant vers les costumes dans les teintes bleu marine.

« Un café m'irait très bien alors. » Sourit Darren, se mettant devant lui pour qu'il daigne enfin le regarder, plutôt que le délaisser pour des vêtements.

« Va pour un café. » Lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire pour lui faire plaisir avant de s'intéresser aux cravates. « Tu crois que je devrais voir moins classique ? »

Darren regarda tout autour de lui, il ressemblait à un lièvre ébloui par les phares d'une voiture. « Quoi que tu mettes tu seras sexy... » Marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Chris se tourna vers lui d'un air dubitatif « Désolé je sais que tu n'aimes pas être ici, on en a plus pour longtemps. »

« C'est surtout savoir que tu seras seul dans une soirée qui m'énerve. »

Un court silence prit place pendant lequel Chris tenta de trouver les bons mots.

« Ce n'est pas une soirée c'est une réception avec des écrivains, des peintres, des artistes - »

« Des gays. »

Cette réflexion lui coupa les derniers mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il resta bouche bée, devant laquelle Darren fit un geste qui disait " tu vois, j'ai raison, comme toujours ! " et il baissa les bras.

« Fais-moi simplement confiance, comme moi j'ai confiance en toi. » Dit-il calmement, penchant la tête sur le côté, geste qui faisait toujours craquer le brun.

Il tenta de garder ses positions puis abandonna, Chris était trop beau, trop mignon, trop sexy .. Putain il en était dingue, il était incapable de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

« Allé .. On s'en va. » Finit-il, prenant sa manche pour le tirer avec lui vers la sortie.

« Tu ne prends rien ? »

Darren le suivi surpris, il avait bien vu la façon dont il regardait chacun de ces vêtements émerveillé, à moins qu'il ait une autre boutique où le traîner.

« T'as raison, c'est hors de prix. » Sourit Chris contaminant Darren à son tour.

Ils finirent par simplement traîner en ville, arpentant les rues étonnamment peuplées en ce dimanche à la recherche d'une brasserie où se poser, ils mouraient littéralement de faim. Darren cherchait un endroit où manger comme s'il n'y avait pas eu le droit depuis des mois, Chris lui voulait simplement boire, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Là ! » S'écria le brun lorsqu'il en vit une qui n'avait pas l'air encore prise d'assaut.

« T'y es déjà allé ? » Demanda avec méfiance le second, ne faisant jamais confiance à la restauration New Yorkaise un jour de soldes.

« Non mais j'ai trop la dalle, alors on y va. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui prit la main pour qu'il vienne avec lui. Chris se laissa entraîner avec fatigue jusqu'au petit restaurant et une fois devant il regarda le menu.

« Ça n'a pas l'air trop mal.. »

« Ils peuvent me donner une souris à manger j'en ai rien à foutre j'ai trop faim. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Gusgus ? » Se moqua Chris, provoquant un air choqué sur le visage de Darren qui s'imaginait déjà Cendrillon le maudire d'avoir mangé l'un de ses amis.

« Oublie les souris. »

Chris gloussa et le suivit à l'intérieur de la brasserie espérant qu'ils auraient une place. A peine étaient-ils rentrés zieutant la salle qu'une voix les interpella, ou plutôt, la voix de ce que Chris appelait une menace interpella Darren.

« Darren ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux synchroniquement vers la source de ce crie et seul l'un des deux sembla reconnaître qui en était la responsable. Et voilà, Chris était face à une fille magnifique qui venait vers eux arborant un sourire radieux, il se demandait à présent comment avait-il pu penser qu'après Liz et Mia il n'y aurait pas une autre garce qui viendrait faire son entrée. Mais il se frappa mentalement d'insulter une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avait encore jamais rien fait à Darren, mais rien que son crie l'avait irrité.

« Oh .. Euh .. Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Bafouilla le brun, intrigant Chris qui le voyait rarement nerveux avec quelqu'un.

« C'est fou deux fois en à peine deux jours ! Dis-moi tu ne m'as toujours pas rappelé ! Je déconne je sais ça ne fait que 24 heures mais quand même, certaines le prendraient mal. » Dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour

Darren lança un regard discret à Chris qui s'était raidi instantanément à l'annonce à laquelle il avait assisté.

Elle n'y fit pas attention et répondit à sa question « Et bien une amie à moi voulait faire les boutiques, elle est là-bas. » Elle la montra d'un signe, Darren lui fit un bonjour de loin et elle reprit « Oui donc, elle voulait faire les boutiques, alors que mon Dieu j'ai horreur de ça surtout le jour de la braderie ! Qui peut avoir une telle idée excepté une folle comme elle ? » Rit-elle.

Darren savait lorsqu'il avait reconnu sa voix que ça allait vite mal tourner et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se pinça les lèvres dans l'attente de la réaction de Chris.

« Certainement un fou comme moi. » Dit alors ce dernier, affichant un sourire clairement forcé.

Brooke dirigea son regard sur lui et sembla confuse, elle rit nerveusement et se replaça les cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Oh je suis désolée, c'est une façon de parler, bon j'avoue je n'aime vraiment pas ça mais mon amie est sympa, vraiment ! Et tu es ? »

« Chris. » Répondit Darren à sa place « Mon petit ami. »

Chris resta silencieux fasse à cette révélation, les yeux perdus dans le vide il chercha à retirer son attention de cette conversation. Le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas laissé le temps de se présenter lui-même était la preuve qu'il voulait faire partie de la conversation et ne voulait pas que Chris ne fasse ou dise n'importe quoi, mais le pire était finalement qu'il se soit senti obligé de préciser qu'ils étaient ensemble car seule deux raisons pouvaient justifier ça : 1 : qu'il était tellement fier de l'être qu'il fallait qu'il le dise à tous les premiers venus, mais il ne le faisait jamais sachant le malaise dans lequel ça le mettait et si c'était le cas il lui aurait dit lorsqu'il l'avait apparemment déjà vu la veille, alors 2 : indiquer à une fille qu'il était déjà pris et qu'elle n'avait soit aucune chance, soit qu'il l'avait oublié, soit pour la provoquer. Ceci étant dit, aucune des possibilités ne plaisait à Chris, d'autant plus qu'elles s'avéraient justes pour la plupart, vu les circonstances, il ne lui en avait pas parlé et il avait son numéro. Il avait juste envie de crier sur cette fille, frapper Darren et partir loin, très loin.

A la place il resta encore silencieux, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide et tenta une nouvelle fois de retirer son attention.

« Je.. Eh bien ! je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais c'est vraiment bien, depuis quand est-ce qu'on a arrêté de jouer dans la même équipe ? » Rit-elle, cherchant à passer son amertume dans de l'humour.

« Il aime les doubles jeux. » Lâcha Chris excédé de tout ça.

Pourquoi était-il si énervé à présent ? Peut-être parce que cette fille était exactement ce que lui n'était pas et il ne parlait pas que de la généreuse poitrine qu'elle arborait non, il parlait également de cette étincelle de vie qui s'en émanait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, ce visage parfait et ses longs cheveux qu'elle ne cessait de toucher et bouger pour attirer l'attention, tout ça s'ajoutant au fait que Darren lui ait caché son existence.

Darren tressaillit à ses mots et se tourna vers lui pris de court et surtout blessé.

« Dare on s'en va. »

« Quoi ?! » Suffoqua-t-il, c'était quoi son problème ?

« Bon bah à la prochaine alors. » Conclut la jeune fille avant de repartir vers la table où elle était précédemment installée.

« Mais on a même pas mangé et - »

« Je n'ai plus faim. » Lâcha sèchement Chris tout en sortant du restaurant, n'attendant pas de savoir si Darren le suivrait ou non.

Il marcha sans vraiment regarder où il allait, il voulait juste partir, oui s'éloigner de ce qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop ce qu'il avait déjà vécu à plusieurs reprises. Il était déjà perdu dans ses pensées, voyant la scène qui venait de se dérouler tourner en boucle dans son esprit, s'ajoutant à tout ce qu'il s'imaginait face à ça et alors qu'il était les yeux rivés sur le sol une main lui attrapa brutalement le bras.

« Bordel Chris ! » S'écria Darren le tirant brusquement sur le trottoir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser aveuglément une rue en plein trafic. « T'es taré ! »

Les cris percutèrent ses tympans et il le regarda les yeux écarquillés, complètement désorienté.

« Je - »

« Ça ne va pas ou quoi ? Tu m'as fait peur putain ! T'as vu toutes ces voitures ? T'aurais pu te faire renverser merde ! Ne me refais plus ça ! » L'interrompit de nouveau Darren, ne retrouvant pas son calme.

« Arrête de me crier dessus. » Marmonna Chris qui remarquait les regards que leur lançaient les passants.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'était retrouvé à traverser cette rue sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se détestait lorsqu'il se mettait dans un tel état par sa faute.

Darren plaqua sa main sur ses yeux, cherchant à apaiser la peur et la colère en lui. « Ok.. Désolé. » Il les rouvrit pour ensuite les poser sur le second qui attendait patiemment, une grimace gênée et naïve sur le visage.

Il n'était pas possible.. Il était la personne la plus lunatique qu'il connaissait, tout allait bien, puis c'était l'apocalypse puis il manquait à deux doigts de se faire tuer et après il avait cet air adorable... Darren devenait complètement fou, mais c'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait chez Chris, même si c'était aussi l'une de celles qui le faisaient le plus souffrir.

Il lui tendit simplement la main, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre et Chris l'accepta avec une légère retenue avant qu'ils ne repartent en direction de l'upper east side.

* * *

Darren était bien décidé à laisser cet incident derrière eux, la réaction de Chris avait été aussi étrange qu'effrayante et il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il décide d'inviter Amy et Joey pour la soirée.

En effet si Amy et Joey avaient une qualité, ce n'était en aucun cas remettre de l'ordre dans un couple, non. Ils avaient la mauvaise habitude de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, quand il ne fallait pas et encore une fois Darren allait en payer le prix.

« Alors vous avez été à la braderie ? » Demanda la jeune fille alors qu'elle prenait une part de pizza.

« Ouais Chris avait besoin d'un costume. » Répondit Darren, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Chris les rejoignit et s'installa sur le bord de la table basse pour se retrouver en face de son petit ami.

« Et t'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Non et apparemment c'est mal vu de nos jours de faire les boutiques. » Dit-il d'une voix hautaine provoquant un regard désolé chez le second.

« Elle rigolait, elle ne le pensait pas elle te l'a dit. »

« C'est ce qu'on dit. »

Amy regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, encore une fille qui était venue mettre son grain de sel, bien qu'elle ne puisse critiquer puisqu'elle avait été la première à jeter Liz et Mia sur leur route.

« Qui donc ? »

Aucun d'eux ne répondit tout de suite, l'un gêné, l'autre furieux, mais étrangement ce fut Chris qui reprit le premier la parole.

« Oui Dare, c'était quoi son nom ? Parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir eu, mais je suppose que c'est comme tout le reste, tu préfères garder ça pour toi. »

Chris lâcha ses mots comme une bombe plombant que davantage l'atmosphère. Amy se sentit mal pour Darren qui avait l'air dépité à présent, mais aussi pour Chris, elle ne l'avait que rarement vu comme ça, excepté lors de leur sortie dans un club où Liz l'avait poussé à bout, il semblait vraiment mal et surtout blessé.

« C'est juste une fille que j'ai connu à la fac. » Tenta le brun avec un rire qui essayait de faire passer ça pour la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Oh vraiment ? Qui ? » S'intéressa la jeune fille s'attirant un regard mal à l'aise du second.

Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, mais ni Chris ni Amy en prit compte, ils étaient trop curieux et maintenant trop impliqués pour ne pas demander.

« Brooke. » Marmonna-t-il faisant un geste de la main pour accompagner le prénom, espérant qu'Amy ne réagirait pas comme il avait peur qu'elle le fasse, mais .. Elle le fit.

« Brooke ?! Brooke la garce ?! Dare non ! NON ! Ne me dis pas que t'es en contact avec elle ? Mais pourquoi ?! » S'écria-t-elle surprenant les deux garçons qui ne s'attendaient pas à une réaction aussi excessive.

Le plus jeune la regarda à présent intrigué et d'autant plus inquiet, finalement il n'avait pas eu tort en l'insultant.

« On a juste bu un café hier matin, rien de grave et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas parler avec elle comme quelqu'un de normal. »

« "Oublié" » Dit alors Chris quand il comprit qu'il avait eu raison à ce propos la veille.

Darren le regarda désolé et tenta de se rattraper « Je ne t'ai pas oublié, ça faisait juste longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et on a parlé et - »

« Laisse-moi résumer pour toi. » Reprit l'autre garçon d'un ton clairement grinçant. « Tu l'as croisé, tu l'as invité à boire un café et tu m'as zappé, j'ai tort ? »

Amy grimaça, son ami était en galère, mais s'il était sorti avec Brooke alors il l'avait cherché.

« Chris c'est pas ce que tu crois.. »

« Enfin c'est Brooke quand même. » Soupira Amy.

« Brooke ? La meuf canon que tu t'es tapé et qui t'as ignoré après ? Putain vieux tu l'as vraiment re- » Dit Joey qui revenait de la cuisine après avoir réussi à trouver tout l'alcool qu'il fallait, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard anéanti de Darren, celui d'Amy qui était certainement le plus assassin qu'il ait vu à ce jour et .. Non il ne vit pas celui de Chris car il était figé sur Darren et à en croire l'expression de son visage, il n'était pas comblé. « -vu... »

« Jo'.. Juste, tais-toi. » Soupira sa petite amie qui voyait à présent l'aura meurtrière qui s'évadait du plus jeune et son ami qui se tassait dans le canapé.

« Putain c'était il y a quatre ans, ça date. » Se défendit Darren face au regard accusateur du second.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait redouté depuis l'instant où ils l'avaient croisé, ils savaient comment ça tournerait, il savait comment Chris réagirait et ils n'étaient pas prêts à refaire face à ce genre d'incident après celui de Liam.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il instantanément quand Chris se leva brusquement prenant une bouteille de bière et partant vers l'entrée.

« Je vais prendre l'air. »

« Attends - »

La porte claqua et Darren se leva pour le rejoindre mais fut rappelé par la voix d'Amy.

« Laisse le Dare, laisse-lui le temps de digérer tu iras le voir après. »

Il resta planté là debout, se demandant s'il devait l'écouter ou partir le chercher, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, il aurait dû savoir comment réagir, mais il savait que lorsqu'il était dans cet état un seul faux pas pouvait être fatal. Il finit par choisir de suivre son instinct et laissa Amy et Joey avant de se précipiter pour le rejoindre. Il descendit les marches prudemment ne le voyant pas dans le hall il se dirigea plus rapidement vers la grande porte et une fois ouverte il découvrit Chris assis dans le petit escalier de pierre, les yeux figés sur ce qui semblait être un arbre, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, il détestait l'état dans lequel il était.

« Hey.. » Dit-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, attirant son attention l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux de nouveau.

La bouteille de bière était posée à côté de lui, il ne l'avait pas ouverte et il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Il la prit et l'éloigna pour se mettre à côté de lui.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle toi et moi. »

« Tu crois ? » Expira Chris, offensé.

« Ouais, sérieusement. »

Le plus jeune soupira bruyamment, tentant de se décontracter et se tourna finalement vers lui.

« Tu vois, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. » Commença-t-il.

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant qu'une autre ne vienne s'incruster. »

Chris se frappa mentalement d'être aussi pathétique, c'était quoi son problème ? Pourquoi prenait-il ça autant à coeur ? C'était insupportable. Il baissa les yeux honteusement, les rivant sur ses mains jouant l'une avec l'autre nerveusement, il détestait qu'il le voit comme ça, il ne voulait pas être l'une de ces personnes complètement dingues qui fait une crise sans raison, mais il en avait une cette fois ci n'est ce pas ? Il avait le droit ? Enfin, C'est ce dont il tenta de se persuader.

« Liz j'ai pu supporter, parce que je savais que tu n'en voulais pas et elle est clairement tarée. » Reprit-il à voix basse, grimaçant à l'énonciation de son prénom « Mia.. » sa voix se tendit légèrement « J'ai eu plus de mal, tu as eu une vraie histoire avec elle et ça me faisait flipper.. »

Darren se sentit blessé par ses paroles, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait vécu était similaire à ce que Chris avait pu ressentir, il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ça, car pour lui c'était tellement évident que ça aurait dû aussi l'être à ses yeux. Mais il avait tort.

« Mais là.. Je.. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre Dare. »

« Mais c'est juste une fille que j'ai connu avant, elle n'a pas d'importance. »

« Alors pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? »

Sa voix devint plus froide, il croisa son regard pour déceler la vérité dans celui-ci.

Ce fut au tour de Darren de l'éviter, il n'avait rien à expliquer, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il n'e lui en avait pas parlé, parce qu'il s'en fichait de cette fille ? Parce qu'il avait oublié ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il était trop occupé à essayer d'embrasser et toucher son petit ami à ce moment-là.

« Je n'en sais rien.. » Murmura-t-il.

« Ok. » Prononça difficilement Chris, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête pour mieux encaisser après quoi il se leva.

« Non, s'il te plaît.. Ne le prend pas comme ça. »

Darren lui prit la main pour qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper attirant un regard triste du second.

« Elle te plait ? »

Le brun fut surpris par sa question mais répondit instantanément d'une voix franche « Non, plus maintenant. » Il vit à sa réaction qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot et rajouta. « Ne sois pas jaloux d'une fille avec qui j'ai eu une aventure il y a quatre ans. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » S'énerva Chris sa voix frôlant l'hystérie.

Il resta face à lui le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, il ferma les yeux pour repousser cette maudite jalousie qui l'envahissait, il ne comprenait pas qu'il se laisse s'emporter à ce point, qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ?

« T'en es sûr ? » Demanda l'autre garçon, voyant son petit ami rougir de honte.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question, il sentit son coeur se réchauffer et regarda explicitement Chris qui était les yeux baissés, cherchant clairement à l'éviter. Il ravala difficilement son envie, il était peut-être égoïste, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, il aimait sa jalousie, elle le comblait et le rendait fier .. Il avait l'impression d'être important à présent, sa colère n'était que la traduction de son attachement et sa possessivité et il l'aimait. Oui, il était égoïste, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

* * *

Après une soirée pitoyable et une nuit tout aussi naze, Chris décida de passer son heure de midi avec Amber pour se changer les idées. Ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café où il avait pris le temps de lui expliquer clairement son désastreux dimanche.

« Mais elle était vraiment belle ? » Demanda son amie, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour le réconforter.

« Bien trop belle. » Râla Chris, toujours refroidi par les évènements.

« T'es mieux que n'importe quelle fille qu'il pourrait rencontrer. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment, mais ceci ne l'atteint pas.

« On ne peut pas dire que je possède les mêmes atouts si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il haussa les sourcils devant ses mots qui l'exaspéraient que d'autant plus, parfois il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Darren à vouloir être avec lui en vu de toutes ces filles qui ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher prise.

« Je pense qu'il ne se pose pas la question, tu lui plais c'est tout. » Dit-elle entre deux bouchés de son omelette aux champignons.

« Je crois surtout qu'il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il veut. »

« Chris ! Non ! Je t'interdis de recommencer ! »

« Quoi ? » La regarda-t-il choqué par sa soudaine agressivité, s'étouffant avec son eau.

« J'ai l'impression de t'entendre lorsque vous vous êtes mis ensemble et je refuse ça, ne laisse pas une grognasse tout remettre en question. »

Il fut mitigé entre l'envie de rire à son insulte et la tristesse de se voir revenir au point de départ, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort après tout.

« Chou .. Je suis sérieuse, vous êtes si biens ensemble, ne te prend pas la tête, profite simplement. »

« Peut-être que ce n'était que passager pour lui, que ça lui manque. »

Amber pris un air choqué, elle passa par les yeux écarquillés, puis le froncement de sourcil suivi d'une grimace.

« Ok, je vais te poser une question, une seule et tu auras ta réponse. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

« C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a voulu faire l'amour avec toi ? »

« Amb ! Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi ! » S'affola Chris, rougissant légèrement.

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle engage ce sujet ?

« Répond moi. »

Elle attendit tout en appuyant son menton sur le dos de ses mains jointes, l'observant avec précision. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on l'examine ainsi, elle savait donc également que ça lui ferait cracher le morceau.

« Hier. » Dit-il tout en roulant des yeux, elle arrivait toujours à l'avoir avec cette technique c'était effrayant.

« Donc tu as ta réponse, maintenant tu vas me dire quand est la dernière fois que toi, tu as essayé de faire l'amour avec lui. »

Sa question le prit par surprise, elle vit à ses sourcils haussés et l'étincelle de surprise qui avait traversé ses yeux qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, Chris était discret, réservé, mais Darren restait un homme et il avait certainement aussi ses questions.

Après un silence qui n'en finissait plus elle lui prit la main doucement et reprit. « Ne t'attarde pas sur ce qui s'est passé hier, ni sur cette fille, intéresse-toi à vous deux, simplement vous deux. »

Il reposa les yeux sur son assiette, jouant avec sa fourchette, peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'agir avec lui comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé et continuer à vivre normalement, oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

* * *

Chris passa la journée à se préparer mentalement à son retour à l'appartement, mais finalement Darren lui facilita la tâche en agissant le premier comme si tout ce qui s'était déroulé la veille ne s'était jamais produit, ce qui le soulagea. Il le regardait se préparer pour sa fameuse soirée, allongé sur le lit, zieutant chacun de ses moindres mouvements.

Chris avait finalement laissé de côté le smoking pour un jeans et une chemise bleu clair ainsi qu'une veste cintrée noire, ce qui apparemment plaisait beaucoup au brun.

« Ce Conor, il n'aurait pas des vues sur toi ? » Bougonna-t-il, matant au passage ses jambes moulées dans ce pantalon.

« T'es cinglé, il n'est pas gay. » Soupira Chris, caressant le tissu de sa chemise pour éviter tout faux pli.

« Ça se trouve ce connard va te faire boire et tenter de te violer dans sa voiture ! » S'écria Darren, se redressant en prenant appui sur ses bras en même temps qu'il débitait ses propos.

Le plus jeune le regarda dans le reflet du miroir « N'importe quoi... » avant de se tourner finalement vers lui. « Je le déteste, il me déteste, il a 34 ans, est mon patron et je te le répète, il n'est pas gay ! Et encore moins intéressé par moi, c'est professionnel, puis pourquoi je monterais dans sa voiture ? »

« Tu parles .. T'es sexy, putain ça devrait être interdit de l'être autant.. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a choisi toi alors ? »

Chris gloussa et se rapprocha du lit, il se pencha et embrassa le front de son petit ami.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi, certainement parce qu'il voulait un larbin pour toute la soirée. »

« S'il te touche tu m'appelles ok ? »

Darren le supplia avec ses grands yeux, il était bêtement angoissé à l'idée de le laisser sortir seul. Chris ne put y résister et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois sur ses lèvres qu'il imprégna douloureusement.

« Oui SuperDare. » Sourit-il, lui chassant les boucles de son front et regardant une dernière fois intensément son visage.

Il s'éloigna et alla dans le salon mettre ses chaussures suivi de près par le second.

« Tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je t'enverrai un message si tu veux. »

« Ok. »

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, l'un appliqué à lacer ses chaussures de ville noir en cuir et l'autre à l'observer, admirant l'expression sérieuse de son visage aux traits fins et doux.

Chris se releva soudainement et prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

« Chris. »

Il se retourna vers lui avec interrogation. Le second comparé à son habitude ne sourit pas, il le regarda simplement et prononça les mots.

« Je t'aime. »

Chris lui sourit timidement.

« Moi aussi. »

Et il sortit.

Il n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire ces mots en retour, ils avaient été trop douloureux pour être libérés, ignorer ce qui s'était passé était-ce réellement la bonne idée ? Il n'en était plus persuadé, mais pour le moment il laissa ça de côté et s'apprêtait à vivre sa première soirée dans le monde magique des privilégiés.

* * *

Chris prit un taxi jusqu'au coeur de Manhattan, il se sentait à la fois excité et nerveux à l'idée de son intégrité dans une telle soirée, mais savoir qu'il la passerait en compagnie de Jason Conor le déprimait grandement. Mais peu importe, ce soir il interdisait quiconque de lui miner le moral que ce soit Darren, cette fille ou encore son patron, il voulait profiter pleinement de sa chance.

Conor lui avait demandé de venir pour 19h55 précise, l'exposition débutant à 20 heures, ce qu'il fit, mais lorsqu'il arriva il fut accueilli de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Lorsque je vous donne une heure précise, vous devez venir à cette même heure. » Dit alors son supérieur d'une voix autoritaire.

« Eh bien il est 55 »

« Il est 20 heures passées à ma montre. »

« A votre montre peut-être. » Soupira Chris.

Ce que cette soirée allait être horrible.

Ils entrèrent au sein de l'une des plus célèbres salles d'expositions de New York qui mettait en avant les derniers artistes à la mode reprenant d'anciennes oeuvres impressionnistes, modernisées et revisitées. C'était spécial, mais pas trop mal, Chris n'était pas vraiment un As en arts, mais il savait apprécier les jolies choses.

Tout un tas de personnalité étaient présentes, ainsi que des hommes qui semblaient rien qu'à leur posture d'être d'une importance plutôt impressionnante, Chris se sentait comme un intrus dans ce milieu mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, l'ancien Chris aurait réagi comme ça, mais pas le nouveau.

Des serveurs ne cessaient d'arpenter la salle, offrant un nombre de cocktail sans fin, l'un d'eux passa devant Chris et Conor l'interpella.

« Prenez un verre. » Lui ordonna-t-il, provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez le garçon.

Il en prit un et le tint loin de lui et regarda la main de son patron déjà occupée par un cocktail.

« Vous en avez déjà un. »

« Celui-ci est pour vous. »

Chris tressaillit et dit d'une voix nerveuse « Je ne bois pas d'alcool Monsieur. »

« Vous êtes en société Colfer, et pas n'importe laquelle, vous devez d'agir en conséquence, si on vous sert un cocktail, prenez un cocktail. »

Il regarda le verre à pied rempli d'une boisson rose se demandant ce que c'était exactement, mais peu importe. Il en but quelque gorgées et grimaça, il avait horreur de ça, mais d'une certaine manière ça l'aiderait à survivre.

Conor se mit à parler avec l'un des derniers écrivains parus, Chris quand à lui partit zieuter les tableaux présentés, ne s'attardant pas à chercher la conversation il n'était pas doué pour ça, si Conor pensait avoir pris une bonne recrue alors tant pi pour lui.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une des oeuvres et l'admira simplement, c'était fin et sensible, les couleurs éclatantes lui émerveillèrent les yeux, c'était magnifique.

« Vous aimez l'art ? » Lui demanda un homme apparemment d'une trentaine d'années et très charmant.

Chris se tourna vers lui surpris, vérifiant derrière lui qu'il ne s'adressait pas à la mauvaise personne et sourit timidement.

« Oh, pas vraiment. Enfin si mais .. » Bafouilla-t-il avant de rire se moquant de lui-même. « Je ne suis pas encore un spécialiste. »

« Vous êtes dans quel domaine ? »

Il le regarda d'un air amusé, il n'était pas habitué que des inconnus lui fassent la conversation, mais il n'avait pas le choix ce soir-là. Il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit aussi sereinement que possible.

« L'écriture, enfin plus particulièrement la rédaction et le journalisme dernièrement, mais à la base j'aime davantage la littérature. »

« Quel journal ? » Demanda l'homme, souriant et le fixant de ses yeux bleus perçants.

« New York Times. »

« Vous êtes bien jeune pour travailler la bas. »

Chris se raidit instantanément et la susceptibilité se lu sur son visage.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un âge nécessaire pour pouvoir exercer si on est bon. » Rétorqua-t-il presque trop hautainement.

« Intéressant. » Dit le second amusé et intrigué.

Chris se demandait si tous étaient aussi bizarres à cette soirée, il tourna la tête pour voir son supérieur parler avec plusieurs individus, il ne savait pas pourquoi il comptait sur lui après tout il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul.

Un serveur passa et il déposa son verre vide sur son plateau avant que l'homme n'en prenne deux et lui en tende un nouveau. Il regarda le cocktail qu'il lui offrait avec hésitation, il n'en avait qu'un seul dans l'estomac et il sentait déjà son corps chauffer et son esprit défaillir par moments, mais il l'accepta par politesse.

« Quels sont les derniers livres qui ont séjourné sur votre table de chevet ? » Reprit-il, provoquant cet air méfiant sur le visage du garçon qui poussa l'homme à ajouter « Répondez simplement, ce n'est pas un piège. »

« E.L James et BradFord. » Répondit-il avant de mener son verre à ses lèvres.

« Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? »

C'était un interrogatoire ? Apparemment.

« Le premier un peu trop fade à mon gout, j'ai dû en réalité lire les trois pour un article et .. Je trouve que l'auteur reste trop en surface. »

Chris avait toujours été très critique, ce qui lui avait valu le mépris des autres durant son adolescence, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son talent et sa réussite dans son travail.

« Le second ? »

« Touchant et plein de sensibilité, si on retire des passages que je trouve difficiles pour la tranche d'âge à laquelle s'adresse ce bouquin. »

Il finit son verre étant trop nerveux à présent et détourna le regard un moment de cet inconnu.

« Pensez-vous êtres meilleur écrivain ? »

Il se retourna vers lui à sa remarque et sourit poliment.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de bon ou de mauvais écrivains, tout dépend ce qu'il écrit, pour qui et comment. »

« Bonne réponse monsieur Colfer. »

Chris resta sans voix, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir donné son nom, à moins que l'alcool soit déjà trop fort pour qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. L'homme lui sourit amusé avant de s'éloigner et rejoindre un groupe qui s'extasiait devant une autre oeuvre. Il le regarda partir, se sentant perdu, il décida de retourner vers une source sûre, son patron. Au passage il prit un autre verre, il en aurait besoin pour l'affronter une nouvelle fois.

Ce dernier soupira lorsqu'une femme partit à l'arrivée de Chris.

« Ces soirées quelle plaie. » Souffla Conor qui remarqua l'air fuyant et innocent que faisait à présent le garçon et reprit. « Quelle remarque avez-vous à faire Colfer ? »

« Aucune Monsieur. »

La femme en question se tourna pour regarder son patron, lui faisant l'un des regards les plus charmeurs.

« Il y a ce genre de personne qui pense un homme assez faible pour leur laisser une place en première page. »

Chris se pinça les lèvres retenant les mots qu'il voulait prononcer, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Votre femme doit être rassurée de vous savoir ici. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

« Je n'ai pas de femme. »

Merde, il l'avait vraiment dit à voix haute ?

Il regarda son 3ème verre vide et se décida à ne plus en prendre un seul sentant déjà sa tête tourner dangereusement.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne me prenez pas en pitié Colfer, ne pas être marié n'est pas une tare, laisser de côté son travail l'est bien plus. »

Touché.

Finalement un quatrième serait le bienvenu.

* * *

Après quatre longues heures et un trajet en taxi Chris arriva devant chez lui, l'esprit imbibé d'alcool. La lumière du lampadaire lui brûlait les yeux, l'air frais de la nuit le faisait chavirer et il était presque sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire 10 pas sans devoir se rattraper sur la première chose se trouvant sur sa route. Il avait réussi à faire bonne figure en restant dans un coin tout le reste de la soirée étant passé inaperçu mais à présent il devait faire face à l'état dans lequel il était, pitoyable.

Il monta les marches difficilement et rentra dans l'appartement d'un pas lent, trébuchant légèrement dans les chaussures de Darren qui traînaient dans l'entrée. Il retira simplement les siennes et ne prit même pas la peine de râler. Il avait juste envie de le voir et le serrer dans ses bras, il sentait la chaleur de son corps s'intensifier jusque dans son bas-ventre à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la chambre et une fois devant son coeur s'enflamma à la vue de son petit ami.

« Oh je t'ai pas entendu rentrer, c'était bien ? » Demanda Darren assis contre la tête de lit, posant sa nitendo DS sur la table de chevet.

Chris vint vers lui tout en laissant tomber sa veste sur le sol et le second ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Oui bien.. » Souffla-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le lit et embrassant la joue de son petit ami.

« Conor t'as fait boire ?! »

Il sentait la cerise et une touche d'alcool à plein nez et à voir son regard trouble et sa voix plus que faible il n'y avait qu'une seule chose capable de ça sur Chris, l'alcool.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question et déposa des petits baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres, son souffle chaud cognant la peau du brun, sa respiration déjà lourde et lente.

« Il t'as dragué ? Il a fait quelque chose ? Il t'a touché ? Chris ! » S'affola Darren qui essayait de garder son calme sous le contact de ses lèvres.

« Toi touche moi. » Murmura-t-il, sa voix trop chaude pour que le second n'y succombe pas.

Darren était les yeux écarquillés, se demandant s'il était en plein rêve ou en train d'imaginer l'un de ses fantasmes, Chris assis à califourchon sur son entre jambes, embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage tendrement, laissant ses mains glisser sur ton torse et lui murmurant ces mots qui lui provoquèrent une vague de chaleur.

« Bordel Chris t'as bu combien de verres ? »

Il essaya de repousser son excitation, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état.

« - S'en fiche. »

Sa voix était si basse et voilée par le désir, Darren ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, l'expression sur son visage le rendait si sexy, il semblait hypnotisé et à son grand plaisir, il en était la victime.

Il sentait ses mains explorer son corps, sa bouche lui embrasser la peau, il était si chaud, il en aurait voulu encore plus mais..

« Tu veux pas un café ? T'auras une gueule de bois terrible demain sinon. »

« Non, je te veux toi.. » le contra-t-il plaçant ses mains dans sa nuque « Embrasse-moi Dare. »

Il fixa un moment les lèvres de Chris qui le suppliaient et ferma les yeux mais il sentit de nouveau son souffle contre sa bouche et il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour exaucer son voeu et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Chris suffoqua instantanément, reprenant sa respiration lentement avant de forcer l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche de Darren à la recherche de la sienne. Il émit un murmure qui ressemblait dangereusement à un gémissement au contact de la douceur de sa bouche, laissant la liberté au brun de goûter à la légère saveur alcoolisée mélangée à la cerise.

Chris se détacha de ses lèvres et alla murmurer à son oreille « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.. Que tu es qu'à moi, juste à moi. »

Darren referma les yeux, fondant sous la chaleur de son souffle et enfuit sa main dans ses cheveux châtains.

« Je t'aime.. Putain je t'aime comme un fou » Succomba-t-il sentant l'excitation grandissante en lui.

Ces mots étaient tellement différents à cet instant, la voix de son petit ami était si loin de celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre, elle était basse et étouffée par son souffle et le rendait que plus excitant.

Sa bouche fut de nouveau capturée par celle de Chris qui la dévora sans ménagement, laissant de faibles gémissements s'échapper à chaque fois que leurs langues s'entrechoquaient. Il pouvait sentir ses hanches rouler sur les siennes, pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, leurs torses se frottant, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il adorait ça.

« Dare.. »

Darren murmura en réponse, cherchant de nouveau ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que je te plais ? »

Sa remarque le fit rire et il indiqua des yeux ce qui semblait être son érection et dit contre ses lèvres « A ton avis ? »

Chris effleura sa bouche et murmura « Alors fais-moi l'amour.. »

Le corps de Darren s'enflamma à ces mots, les yeux bleus du second étaient si étranges, mélangés entre le désir, la passion et une lueur de désespoir, la bouche de Chris embrassa sa joue jusqu'à son cou, suçant sa peau et bougeant toujours ses hanches en rythme pour créer une friction entre leurs corps, c'était si bon et excitant.

Il en mourrait d'envie, il voulait lui arracher ses vêtements et faire l'amour avec celui qui le rendait complètement fou, mais il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais profiter de quelqu'un non sobre, mais tiendrait-il ?

« Chris t'es ivre. » Tenta-t-il, gémissant à sa langue contre sa pomme d'Adam.

« S'il te plaît.. J'ai besoin de toi.. » Le supplia son petit ami, sa voix devenue bien trop tendre pour pouvoir lutter.

Sa main descendit le long du torse, passant sur le ventre du brun et alla se presser contre son boxer entourant son sexe à travers le tissu.

« T'es si excité. » Sourit Chris au contact de son érection déjà trop présente contre le creux de sa main.

« C'est toi qui est trop excitant.. » Gémit Darren à voix basse, cherchant à éloigner son esprit, mais où étaient ses bonnes résolutions !

« J'adore te toucher, j'adore sentir mes doigts sur ta peau.. » Souffla-t-il sa bouche effleurant la peau chaude de son cou avant de venir près du lobe de son oreille qu'il prit entre ses lèvres furtivement « J'adore te sucer.. Dare, tu me laisserais faire ? »

Ça en fut de trop pour Darren, il abandonna toute résistance et laissa un gémissement rauque résonner dans la pièce. Il voulait profiter de ce Chris sans sa gêne et sa timidité habituelle, il le rendait dingue, il voulait qu'il le touche, il voulait sentir sa bouche autour de lui, il voulait se sentir fondre contre sa chaleur.

« Putain oui ! Tout ce que tu veux » Haleta-t-il, sentant la bouche du second contre sa peau s'étirer en un sourire.

Il bénissait l'alcool pour lui laisser découvrir un tout nouveau Chris, bien qu'il profite de sa faiblesse, il en avait tellement besoin.

De son côté Chris perdait tous ses moyens, il n'avait qu'une envie, le dévorer avant qu'il ne fonde sous sa langue, la chaleur en lui était si intense, lui embrouillant ses esprits, mais c'était si bon, cette sensation délectable dans son bas-ventre, le désir.

Alors qu'il frottait sa main contre l'entre jambes du brun il se redressa, se mettant à genoux et la retira. Darren scruta ses mouvements et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il le vit commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Les pans de tissu s'écartèrent à chaque bouton libéré pour laisser apparaître sa peau blanche jusqu'à ce qu'il retire le dernier et laisse sa chemise glisser sur ses bras.

« Bordel t'es trop beau. » Lâcha Darren, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Chris lui sourit et retira entièrement le vêtement avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Il laissait toujours Darren prendre l'initiative de le déshabiller mais cette fois-ci par ce geste il faisait le premier pas et il aimait ça. Il déboutonna son pantalon et vit dans le regard vif du brun l'envie grandissante et avant de n'avoir le temps de poser ses mains sur son jeans pour le retirer Darren prit les devants et attrapa fermement ses hanches. Chris gloussa alors que le second lui enlevait sans plus attendre son pantalon, il se trémoussa pour l'aider à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes et une fois retiré entièrement il se repositionna sur lui, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi » Sourit-il tout en se mordant les lèvres, faisant glisser ses mains sur le ventre de Darren sous son t shirt, perdant ses doigts dans le petit duvet créant un chemin disparaissant sous son boxer. « J'en ai tout le temps envie, ça me tue.. »

Darren était tellement parfait, il s'était juré de ne jamais lui avouer l'effet permanent qu'il avait sur lui, mais il était bien loin de sa lucidité, tout ce qu'il gardait précieusement au fond de lui ne demandait qu'à éclater.

Il remonta ses mains sur son torse, caressant ses muscles et sans attendre il l'embrassa passionnément, consumant l'envie qui le poignardait. Le brun se laissait simplement faire, il était complètement anesthésié par le plaisir, il ne cherchait pas à le provoquer, il laissait à Chris le plaisir de l'allumer autant que possible.

Il lui fit retirer son t shirt, haletant à la vue de son corps à la peau hâlée et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois plus désespérément.

« T'es vraiment chaud » Haleta Darren, un sourire lubrique étirant ses lèvres.

Chris déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, ramenant ses mains sur ses épaules, le caressant du bout des doigts. Il se pencha sur lui et déposa une première ligne de baisers laissant de petites marques de salive jusque sur ses clavicules avant de sucer la peau de son torse.

Darren émit un « Hmmm.. » rauque et brisé poussant le second à faire l'une des choses qui faisait craquer le brun en une caresse humide.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses côtes, ses pouces venant caresser ses muscles et il entoura un téton de ses lèvres, le suçant âprement.

« Oui.. » Gémit-il, passant sa main dans la nuque de Chris. « Putain j'adore quand tu fais ça »

Sa voix se brisa en un autre gémissement et il déjeta la tête contre l'oreiller, savourant la langue du plus jeune l'éveiller.

Chris s'attaqua au second, lui infligeant le même sort, le caressant avec le bout de sa langue, le mordillant, l'emprisonnant entre ses lèvres douces. Il sentait son torse se bomber sous sa bouche, son dos se cambrer pour intensifier le contact il aimait que Darren succombe, il en redemandait encore, sa main se renforçant dans sa nuque à chaque passage de sa langue sur sa peau.

Il suça son téton plus intensément et le libéra en bruit humide avant de refaire face à son visage et d'être entraîné dans un baiser désespéré.

Darren s'accrocha à lui avec dévotion étouffant sa respiration saccadée dans la bouche du second qui sentait son esprit défaillir. Chris n'était plus capable de penser, sa tête ne cessait de tourner, ses yeux troublés, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il le voulait, oui il voulait sentir le corps chaud de son petit ami contre sa peau, ses caresses le consoler, ses lèvres le dévorer, il se laissa emporter par son instinct, plus rien ne comptait.

« Suce-moi.. » Murmura Darren contre ses lèvres, sa voix presque suppliante.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait qu'il le prenne dans sa bouche si sexy et habile, qu'il fasse glisser sa langue sur son sexe, le léchant avidement. Il s'attira un sourire coquin du plus jeune qui l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de déposer une briefe ligne de baisers jusqu'à son boxer. Il joua avec l'élastique, passant ses doigts dessous et les laissant glisser tout autour de son bassin, embrassant le tour de son nombril.

« Chris.. » Gémit le brun au bord de la rupture.

« Redis-le moi » Souffla Chris sa voix devenue rauque, pénétrant l'une de ses mains dans le sous-vêtement.

« Putain suce-moi !.. »

Il était tellement provocant, rien que sa voix le rendait fou, il ne tiendrait jamais s'il jouait autant avec lui.

Chris sourit fier de lui et baissa le boxer avant de se mordre les lèvres à la vue du sexe dur et rougi par l'excitation.

« Tu es parfait.. » Expira-t-il faisant gémir de plus belle le brun.

Il haleta bruyamment et l'entoura fermement de sa main délicate avant d'approcher ses lèvres.

Darren sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous ses paupières alors que Chris se mit à le sucer impatiemment, putain il ne pouvait jamais résister à ça. Il déjeta les hanches avant d'être retenu par la main libre du second et laissa un grognement frustré résonner dans la chambre. Il voulait pénétrer sa bouche brûlante plus profondément, sa langue autour de lui était toujours aussi bonne pour s'en passer. Il plaqua ses deux mains dans les cheveux châtains de son petit ami, le suppliant en ce geste de le prendre davantage, cambrant son dos, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, gémissant son nom.

Il sentit sa bouche l'entourer plus loin, son souffle lui caressant la peau de son ventre et se redressa légèrement, ses muscles se contractant. Il ouvrit les yeux pour l'admirer comme il le faisait à chaque fois, lui caressant les cheveux alors que le second le suçait avidement ses lèvres se renforçant à chaque nouveau passage sur sa verge.

« Oui.. C'est bon.. »

Chris le prit plus profondément dans sa bouche le faisant se raidir davantage sous ses mains, un gout salé se dispersa sur sa langue et il s'arrêta, ses lèvres firent un dernier passage sur le membre brûlant et il renforça la pression sur l'extrémité avant de s'en détacher en un "plop"

Darren le regarda désemparé, il en voulait encore, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça !

Chris se pencha sur lui et chuchota à son oreille « Jouis en moi. »

Il crut qu'il allait être pris par un orgasme à ces simples mots mais il se reprit en étouffant son gémissement entre ses dents et enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos du plus jeune. Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet, cherchant à l'ouvrir mais ses gestes troublés par l'excitation et l'impatience le firent trembler. Il attrapa les préservatifs et le lubrifiant et les jeta sur le lit. Chris lui arracha des mains et ouvrit le préservatif avant de l'appliquer à l'extrémité du sexe de Darren, le déroulant tout en renforçant la poigne de sa main. Il retira son boxer, laissant le temps au second d'appliquer le lubrifiant, ses mains toujours tremblantes et il attrapa brutalement les hanches du plus jeune, le tirant contre lui.

Chris gloussa et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres. « Je t'aime Dare. » Dit-il sa voix masquée par l'alcool toujours présente.

« Je t'aime aussi, maintenant laisse-moi te pénétrer ou je meurs. »

Il rit de nouveau et écarta les jambes, se plaçant au-dessus et lui. Les mains du brun étaient accrochées fermement à ses cuisses, elles lui faisaient mal, mais peu importe, il ne sentait plus rien. Il fit un mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe de Darren, le frottant contre son entrée et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Darren se sentait mourir sous l'envie, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il poussa Chris à se presser davantage contre lui et roula des hanches pour l'inviter à appuyer sur ses jambes.

Chris laissa son plaisir s'exprimer en un cri rauque lorsqu'il sentit l'extrémité du sexe de Darren forcer le cercle de muscle et plaqua ses mains sur son torse, s'empêchant de se laisser aller. C'était plus douloureux, mais il était trop impatient pour perdre son temps, il le voulait sans plus attendre.

Il déjeta la tête en arrière et se pressa sur son érection, l'enfonçant plus intensément en lui en un gémissement entrecoupé, acceptant la brûlure progressivement. Darren garda comme il le put les yeux ouverts contrairement à Chris qui semblait complètement perdu, il admira son torse bombé par son dos cambré, ses muscles intensifiés et légèrement brillants, sa sublime bouche rosée ouverte laissant ses gémissements le dépasser, ses yeux fermés intensément faisant se contraster ses cils avec sa peau blanche, il était magnifique.

Il lui attrapa fermement les hanches et l'invita à bouger plus rapidement, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Il n'était même pas certain d'être encore en vie, ou s'il délirait complètement, un merveilleux rêve où Chris gémissait une suite de mots comblée par des " encore " " oui " "plus fort ", roulant ses hanches sur lui pour sentir son sexe le pénétrer plus profondément à chaque mouvement.

Les mains du plus jeune se contractèrent sur la peau hâlée de son torse alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, mais elle fut coupée par un cri sourd, le faisant trembler frénétiquement. Darren se redressa, prenant appui sur son bras comme il le pouvait, cherchant à ne pas flancher sous le plaisir et alla perdre son autre main dans la nuque de Chris, l'entraînant contre lui. Leurs torses s'entrechoquèrent et deux bras vinrent enlacer son cou avant qu'une bouche brûlante vienne rencontrer la sienne, bougeant ses lèvres désespérément, meurtrie par une respiration agitée.

« Je n'en peux plus .. » S'essouffla Chris sentant la pression dans son bas-ventre se faire de plus en plus forte, la chaleur imprégnant son sexe.

Darren souleva ses hanches pour le pénétrer plus fort, cognant une nouvelle fois contre sa prostate, il voulait qu'il jouisse face à lui, voir tout son corps se laisser aller sous le plaisir charnel, son visage tiraillé par l'orgasme.

Il lui prit la main et la plaça sur son sexe pour qu'il se masturbe lui-même alors qu'il le pénétrait. Il voulait le voir le faire, il en avait toujours eu envie. Chris sembla hésiter mais la main du brun entoura la sienne pour l'inciter à commencer un mouvement de vas et viens et il se laissa finalement envahir par son plaisir.

« Mon Dieu, Dare je - »

Sa voix se coupa en un dernier gémissement, tous ses membres se renforcèrent, la pression autour du sexe de Darren se resserra et il admira son petit ami se cambrer une dernière fois sous le plaisir, laissant son corps tout entier trembler, jouissant explicitement.

Darren se laissa aller à son tour, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps et laissa le plaisir le bousculer, l'emportant dans un orgasme délicieux qui le consuma.

Il se laissa retomber nonchalamment sur le matelas, admirant le corps nu et humide de Chris, toujours haletant sur lui. Ce dernier se décala et se laissa tomber à son tour à côté de lui, sa respiration bruyante et rapide et plaqua son bras sur ses yeux clos.

Darren retira le préservatif et lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui il le découvrit endormi, emporté par la fatigue, l'alcool et le plaisir. Il s'approcha de lui et entrelaça ses jambes aux siennes avant de recouvrir leurs corps d'un drap et chuchoter à son oreille.

« J'espère que tu te souviendras de ça demain. »

Et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, s'imaginant la réaction qu'aurait Chris au petit matin aux souvenirs de cette nuit.

* * *

Le réveil programmé à 6 heures 30 s'activa et sortit Chris de son profond et court sommeil. Sans réfléchir il tendit le bras pour arrêter la sonnerie irritante, faisant tomber l'objet en un bruit sourd sur le sol et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, la lumière passant à travers les rideaux était trop cruelle, mais il le devait. Il se retourna sur le dos et laissa son bras tomber sur le côté et cogna un oreiller vide, c'est alors qu'il réalisa la masse accrochée à lui. Ce contact le sortit brusquement de son semi-sommeil et il tenta de rassembler ses esprits le plus rapidement possible. Il regarda la manière dont Darren était accroché à sa taille, sa tête ornée de boucles se reposa contre son torse et la douleur qui l'attaqua lorsqu'il voulut se redresser pour s'asseoir lui fit se rappeler tel un film accéléré devant ses yeux la nuit qu'il avait passé.

Ses joues se recouvrirent d'une épaisse couleur rouge alors qu'il tentait de repousser le brun qui finit par ouvrir les yeux également.

« Hey.. Bien dormi ? » Marmonna-t-il, levant ses grands yeux mordorés vers lui.

Il remarqua instantanément l'air gêné sur le visage du plus jeune et sourit.

« Quoi ? » Râla Chris ne manquant pas l'air fier et à la fois moqueur qu'affichait le brun.

« Pas trop la gueule de bois ? »

Il se redressa et s'essaya pour lui faire face. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux tombant sur le front du châtain, attirant son regard honteux dans le sien.

« Ne m'en parle pas.. »

Chris avait la pire migraine de sa vie, la douleur cognait sans ménagement son crâne, brûlant ses yeux mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus était ce qu'il avait fait une fois rentré chez lui.

« Hier t'étais.. » Commença Darren avant d'être interrompu par le second.

« Ne dis rien ! » S'énerva-t-il avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas et enfuir son visage sous le drap.

Darren éclata de rire, il était si mignon, sa gêne était toujours adorable, mais en comparaison avec son attitude de la veille, c'était juste vraiment drôle et pourtant non surprenant venant de lui.

« Hmm t'étais trop excité cette nuit. »

« Arrête.. »

« Je suis prêt à recommencer quand tu veux ! » Se moqua-t-il, cherchant à retirer le drap de son visage.

« Tais-toi ! » S'écria Chris sa voix étouffée par le tissu avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Chris tu ne veux pas me su - »

« Dare ! » L'arrêta le garçon, sortant brusquement de sous son drap et le fusillant tu regard, le faisant doublement rire.

« Tu me supplie de te faire l'amour, de te laisser me faire une fellation et putain quelle fellation - » Se souvint Darren, fermant les yeux et mordant ses lèvres lorsque la sensation ressentit la veille le reprit l'espace d'une seconde « - Et tu voudrais que j'oublie ? »

Chris le fixa terriblement mal à l'aise, tentant de cacher le rouge de ses joues et se pinçant les lèvres.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point ? Il se souvenait de chaque mot, chaque geste qu'il avait effectué et le pire était l'excitation que ça lui provoquait de juste y repenser.

« C'est différent ! J'avais bu et.. » Dit-il pour sa défense, roulant des yeux.

Darren avait toujours cette façon de lui jeter en pleine figure sa honte, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse ça ? Il aurait aimé se cacher sous sa couette et ne jamais en ressortir, du moins pas avant qu'il ait oublié, mais oublierait-il ?

« Et ? » Insista le brun, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

« Rien. »

Chris bouda et détourna les yeux, il ne dirait définitivement rien.

« Dis-le. »

L'autre garçon savait pertinemment ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi et il voulait l'entendre dire, pour son plaisir et aussi car ils en avaient besoin autant l'un que l'autre, Chris devait assumer et lui il voulait simplement qu'il ait le courage de le faire.

« Non. »

« Alors il y a bien quelque chose. »

« Non ! » S'écria-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus aiguë.

« Chris.. » Le supplia le brun, posant sa main contre sa joue.

« Laisse-moi ! »

Il repoussa sa main, sachant qu'il essayait de l'avoir par les sentiments, mais ne l'aurait pas comme ça ! Quoi que ..

« Dis-le ! »

Il fronça les sourcils face à l'insistance de Darren et abandonna, il en avait mare.

« Ok j'étais jaloux ! Ça te va ? » Avoua-t-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel ajoutant un geste excédé de ses mains.

Darren laissa un sourire prendre place sur son visage jusqu'à devenir radieux et prit celui de son petit ami en coupe.

« Oui ça me va. » Rit-il, embrassant ses lèvres amoureusement.

« Je te déteste.. » Bougonna Chris, le repoussant.

« Cette nuit t'as dit m'aimer, juste avant de me laisser te pénét- »

« Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Darren le rattrapa par la taille alors qu'il tentait de se lever et le fit tomber avec lui sur le lit, riant de bon coeur, ses yeux dorés plissés par le bonheur. Chris se laissa finalement attendrir et lui permit de le serrer dans ses bras, il avait beau être gêné, il avait aimé la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, or le fait qu'il avait bu et qu'il avait dit certaines choses presque honteuses, mais .. L'était-ce vraiment ?

« T'aurais dû m'assommer cette nuit .. Ou me frapper ou me jeter de l'eau à la figure.. »

« Oh non, t'étais trop excité tu ne m'aurais jamais lâché ! » Rit Darren embrassant son front.

« Je hais l'alcool ! »

« Ça te réussit plutôt bien. »

Chris soupira et cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'autre garçon « Très drôle.. »

Le plus vieux lui caressa ses cheveux décoiffés, n'arrangeant pas grand-chose en ce geste mais ceci ne dérangea pas Chris, il savoura la douceur de sa main contre son crâne et ferma les yeux.

« Chris. » Reprit le brun, attirant de nouveau son attention. « Ne doute plus de moi. »

Les yeux bleus de l'un rencontrèrent ceux dorés de l'autre et ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer avant qu'il n'ose répondre quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il devait avoir confiance en lui mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque .. Darren avait pris une place trop grande dans sa vie pour qu'il puisse laisser la chance à l'une de ces garces de lui voler. Jamais il ne le permettrait.

« Désolé .. » Murmura-t-il, baissant les yeux. « Je sais que je te dis toujours de me faire confiance et que je devrais agir de la même manière en conséquence mais .. T'attires plein de filles sublimes ! Sérieusement.. Elles sont parfaites. »

Darren fut attendri par ses propos, parfois il se demandait s'il se voyait tel qu'il était pour avoir de telles pensées.

« Et toi tu te fais mater en permanence. » Se défendit-il, haussant les épaules.

« N'importe quoi.. »

Chris était persuadé de n'attirer personne, il se voyait encore comme le petit gars de 17 ans qu'il avait été, se faisant bousculer dans les couloirs, insulter et rabaisser, mais c'était pourtant si loin.

« Tu ne les vois pas c'est tout et parce qu'ils savent que s'ils t'approchent je risque de les bouffer ou les castrer, au choix. » Rajouta le brun, faisant glousser le plus jeune.

Il finit par le regarder perplexe, il faisait vraiment ça ?

« Plus sérieusement, tu n'as rien à leur envier, je ne les compare pas à toi, pour la simple raison qu'elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. » Finit-il lui caressant la joue.

Comment pourraient-elles remplacer l'être le plus cher à ses yeux ? Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il remercie le ciel de lui avoir offert la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un tel que lui, toutes ces filles de son passé n'étaient que ce qui avait pimenté et comblé sa vie jusqu'à la vraie rencontre, celle qui vous change en homme.

« Cette fille, Brooke tu as .. » Reprit Chris, sa voix basse et gênée.

« Couché avec oui » Conclut Darren pour lui, faisant fuir le regard de l'autre garçon. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle me plait encore, c'était il y a longtemps puis .. » Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il surveillait depuis un long moment « Aussi parfaite que tu la crois, tu l'es bien plus. »

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était qu'il aimait autant ce que Chris n'aimait pas de lui-même. Toutes ces choses qu'il essayait de cacher tel que son sourire qui le rendait encore plus amoureux à chaque fois qu'il y avait droit, il les chérissait.

Il le regarda un moment, capturant les images de son visage, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, son corps nu contre lui et se décida à agir avant de se laisser emporter par son instinct une nouvelle fois.

« Allé va te préparer ou tu vas encore dire que t'es en retard par ma faute ! »

Chris se releva et roula des yeux. « Je suis déjà en retard et c'est ta faute. »

« C'est ça. » Se moqua Darren, profitant qu'il lui tourne le dos pour lui donner une légère claque sur les fesses.

« Aie ! Pas cette zone Dare ! » S'écria Chris, ses yeux bleus le fixant avec effroi.

« Ton cul me provoque j'y suis pour rien. »

Le plus jeune ignora sa remarque et partit en direction de la commode pour prendre ses affaires. Il choisit brièvement ce qu'il allait mettre, sentant les yeux du plus vieux figés sur son dos et certainement ce qui l'intéressait davantage légèrement en dessous et avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain il se tourna vers lui. Darren lui fit son sourire taquin, le matant davantage maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir une vue encore plus explicite et Chris leva les yeux au ciel une dernière fois avant de rire.

« Idiot. »

Le brun resta allongé sur le ventre, fixant la porte de la salle de bain qui se referma derrière le garçon et attendit patiemment que l'eau se mette à couler. Lorsque les premières gouttes s'éclatèrent dans la douche il se leva et partit fouiller dans ses vêtements. Il trouva en dessous d'un tas de t shirt et jeans celui qu'il avait porté l'avant-veille et chercha dans les poches. Il finit par trouver dans celle arrière la serviette en papier affichant le numéro de téléphone que lui avait donné Brooke et il fit ce qui lui semblait être le plus logique. Il la froissa en boule et la jeta dans la petite corbeille tel un ballon de basket et sourit fier de lui avant de dire un « Merci. » Destiné à la jeune fille. C'était vrai, sans elle il n'aurait jamais vécu une telle nuit. Il resta triomphant au milieu de la chambre et prit une grande inspiration, il se sentait revigoré, c'est fou ce que le sexe pouvait avoir comme pouvoir sur une personne, ou alors le pouvoir qu'avait le sexe avec Chris sur lui !

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus de terminé, je fini par perdre le compte..**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu,**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions,**

**A bientôt,**

**Habby.**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilou avec un petit chapitre. **

**Encore un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews auxquelles je vais répondre sans plus attendre.**

**- I'm a dinosaur : Et oui 35, comme le temps passe vite ! Et oui, il l'est :) .. Gay ? Uhm.. Vous semblez être de plus en plus à l'envisager, j'ai envie de dire .. Peut être que oui ? peut être que non ? Pour le mec qui interroge Chris tu auras la répondre TRES rapidement. Oui Darren et les filles c'est une histoire sans fin mais Chris en avait besoin quelque part.**

**- xShatteredCriss : Honte à moi :D ! Et pourtant je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dit " Gusgus Lucifer ! " Merci pour ta review :)**

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras tous les prochains alors ( j'en demande beaucoup je sais ! ) **

**- Carole97400 : Brooke a juste servi d'élément " déclencheur " donc pas de peur à avoir de ce côté ;) Pour le mec, pareil, réponse juste en dessous. Oh bah oui il fallait bien qu'il profite un peu le petit Darren, mais Chris se lâchera beaucoup plus par la suite, à tout point de vue ( je n'en dis pas plus réponse à la fin de ce chapitre. ) merci beaucoup :) Ce chapitre est vraiment différent du précédent.**

**- LaGleek72 : Pour l'homme qui parle à Chris le mystère sera très vite levé :) Pour Brooke non elle n'apparaîtra plus, donc tu n'auras pas besoin de l'inscrire sur ta liste xD ( mais j'aurais fait pareil à ta place ! ) Et Chris soûle.. Uhm il n'en aura pas forcément besoin pour se lâcher davantage à l'avenir. Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas !**

**- EleaSasha : Merci beaucoup ^^**

**- Mimyllou28 : Oui assez long, je me suis surprise moi même. En effet Chris est excessif dans ses réactions, mais il fonctionne comme ça, sa peur de perdre Darren est proportionnelle à l'importance et le rôle qu'il a joué dans sa vie ( ce qui sera davantage traduit dans ce chapitre ) Et oui finalement ceci aura donné le droit à D d'avoir une jolie nuit et ce ne sera pas la seule, un petit boost pour C n'était pas négligeable. Et bien je n'ai jamais vu cette série donc je suis allée voir et oui elle se rapproche beaucoup de ce que j'imaginais ^^ Amy sera définitivement du côté de Chris et elle aura même un rôle assez important à ses côtés d'ici un certain nombre de chapitres. Chris n'est pas si égoïste qu'il n'y parait, il le prouvera davantage par la suite également ;) Amber est un peu comme le petit ange sur son épaule qui lui murmure ce qu'il doit faire et ne pas faire ! **

**Merci infiniment pour tous ces jolis compliments, je dois avouer que ça me fait toujours drôle d'en recevoir n'étant pas à la base du genre à écrire et encore moins montrer ce que je "fais" mais ça fait également très plaisir.**

**En espérant que le 36 te plaise également !**

**- KingGollum : Je pense qu'il a aidé beaucoup à aimer leurs cheveux bouclés :) Donc merci Darren pour ça ! Car c'est officiellement super chou x) * mets sur pause et rembobine relisant une 2ème fois.. Une 3ème.. Une 4ème * GYOW ! *-* Merci du compliment ! :)**

**- McTwist : Oui il réapparaîtra et à plusieurs reprises. Conor n'est pas qu'un méchant après tout ( même si l'avis qu'on peut avoir de lui est mitigé après ce chapitre ) Darren l'éternel couillon mais protecteur tout de même ( surtout je dirais. ) Oh certainement pas D x) A moins qu'il succombe sous la menace. Mdr ! Oui je me suis quand même amusée à écrire un Chris ivre et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'il aura cette attitude ( mais pas obligatoirement sous l'effet de l'alcool ) Oh je serais tombée raide morte aussi ! Chris c'est ... Chris quoi *-* Le pauvre il faut qu'il se repose ( ou pas ) Non plus de Brooke :) ! Surement plus que dans la mienne également ! Chris est la perfection avouons le ( non je ne suis pas folle juste .. Un peu beaucoup énormément, d'accord je le suis ! ) Je ne suis pas fan non plus de Darren mais il a beaucoup de talent :) Et pour ses amis seul Joey est l'un des starkids, les autres sont tous inventés. Merci pour ta review !**

**- Lodret : Il faut dire que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec l'apparition des personnages extérieurs, mais ils ont toujours eu un effet bénéfique au final, il faut voir ça comme ça ! Oh la fin ? Vraiment ? Etrange ! :p Pour l'homme que Chris rencontre à la soirée, réponse ici et ... Une menace pour Darren ? Mais il y en a t il vraiment ? Amy devrait remonter dans l'estime de certain, du moins j'espère :) Merci beaucoup ! **

**- Kikouu (guest) : Oh contente que tu l'aies lu si à la base tu n'es pas attirée par ce couple ^^ Le CrissColfer est avant tout un gros "fantasme" je dirais enfin dans mon cas je ne le cache pas... Et c'est vrai que beaucoup ne sont pas très emballés à l'idée de lire une fic sur eux, j'adore bien évidemment le klaine mais j'avais envie de quelque chose de plus "vrai" au niveau des personnages. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup et très contente que tu l'aies apprécié :)**

**- Unpassant : Merci ! Oh tu es toute pardonnée ! ( j'aurais bientôt également ma petite absence de 3 semaines d'ici peu de temps ^^ ) Je vais essayer de rester sage :3 " ESSAYER " **

**- ImpossibleDontExist : Chris entreprenant à refaire plus souvent si j'ai bien compris ^^ ! Chacun son tour pour la jalousie, un coup l'un un coup l'autre, comme ça .. Non je ne peux pas dire " pas de jaloux ". Pour le nombre de chapitre, j'ai refait mon compte ( oui car je change tout le temps puisque je rajoute des choses progressivement ) et ... Je m'en sors avec une soixantaine, après ce n'est qu'approximatif.**

**- mmlabr : Brooke ne fera pas long feu puisque c'était sa première et dernière apparition ^^ ! Et Darren est et restera un Don Juan ce n'est pas près de changer au grand malheur de C mais peut être au grand bonheur de D ;) Pour le choix de Conor ce n'était pas sans idées derrière la tête. Celui qui a interrogé Chris on ne peut pas dire qu'il le connait mais .. Bref ce sera révélé dans ce chapitre. **

**- Fandelavi : Contente que tu aies aimé ;)**

**- Stef : En effet il réapparaîtra souvent le petit. Conor n'a pas un fond méchant non, il a son caractère comme tous ! D couillon, C jaloux et ivre, j'espère que j'ai su combler tes attentes petit poulpe des mers ! Je savais que tu aimerais le livreur ! Je lis en toi *-* Mdr la caméra ! Non ! Tu as osé ! ( tu me montreras le film ? muhaha ) Merci en tout cas ma Stef ! Pour tes encouragements, ton soutien, les délires D couillon, la cabane les wariblous... tout ça tout ça ! Stiouf :) Et.. Le mot de la fin ? CrissColfer vaincra !**

* * *

**Bon je ne sais définitivement plus faire court .. Je vais essayer de me modérer :)**

**Note à propos des personnages : Le collègue de Chris s'appelant Dann devient Neil ( oui je sais si je change les prénoms vous n'allez plus vous y retrouver ! Mais raison " technique " ^^ )**

**Note à propos du chapitre : Tous les passages en italique sont des flash-back.**

**WARNING : Rappel : Fic M**

**Encore merci pour tout et je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce chapitre.**

* * *

« C'est grâce à ton amour que je respire. »

* * *

C'était une journée ensoleillée que Chris avait découvert ce matin-là, après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son petit ami avant de quitter en courant son appartement. Il passa comme d'habitude une bonne demi-heure dans le métro, mais cette fois il ne fixa pas bêtement une affiche, non il se surprit à sourire en repensant à Darren et ses câlins, et fut pris de court lorsqu'il atteignit son arrêt.

Il arriva plutôt heureux à son travail, c'était sa dernière journée avec Conor et il espérait qu'il serait officiellement réintégré à son poste, comme il se devait. Connaissant son supérieur il redoutait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire vivre un enfer encore une semaine de plus, mais il croisa les doigts et pria si fort ( lui qui ne priait pas ) qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que lui redonner sa place.

« Chris, Conor veut te voir. » Lui dit Neil, relevant brièvement les yeux de son clavier pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Étrangement ça lui rappela un fameux jour, une semaine plus tôt, mais il tenta de ne pas se laisser accabler et déposa son sac sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers celui de Conor. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper.

« Entrez. »

Il ouvrit la porte lentement et vit son patron assis devant son ordinateur.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui, asseyez-vous. »

Il s'approcha lentement, sentant l'angoisse l'envahir progressivement. Il prit place sur le fauteuil et avala difficilement sa salive, attendant le résultat.

« Je vous réintègre officiellement à votre poste. » Dit l'homme d'une voix grave et calme.

Chris soupira de soulagement, sauvé.

« Mais gardez en mémoire que tout n'est pas encore acquis. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Chris s'apprêtait à se lever, il voulait partir aussi vite que possible mais fut rappelé à l'ordre.

« Je n'ai pas fini. »

Il reposa ses bras sur ses jambes et attendit.

« Vous savez Alison ne m'a fait jusqu'à ce jour que des éloges sur vous et j'ai été d'accord avec elle pour juger par moi-même. » Reprit-il, surprenant Chris, c'était donc son idée dès le début ? « Je vais être franc avec vous. »

Il s'attendait au pire à présent.

« Vous êtes borné, mais talentueux. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Chris, il le regarda les yeux écarquillés, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Cependant. »

Oui car il y en avait forcément un.

« Je ne vous pense pas prêt pour ce milieu, vous être trop sensible, trop fragile, il vous faut vous endurcir. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'énerva Chris sans réellement se contrôler, il avait osé ?

Conor soupira et croisa ses mains sur son bureau « Ecoutez, ceci ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce travail, mais vous vous laissez atteindre trop facilement, pourtant vous pouvez vous montrer à la hauteur quand vous le voulez, comme cette semaine. »

Il se sentait insulté, c'était quoi ça ? Un demi compliment ? Ou une demi insulte ?

« Ceci étant dit, vous avez réussi à vous faire une place, que ce soit ici ou chez Scholastic, et ce grâce à votre talent, ne laissez pas votre peur vous dépasser. »

Chris tenta de capter et déchiffrer les informations.

« Que vient faire Scholastic la dedans ? »

« L'homme avec qui vous avez parlé hier est l'un des leurs et vous avez su le persuader apparemment. »

« Je.. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il semble que même lorsque vous faisiez vos écarts quelqu'un était là pour rattraper le tir, cette chance ne vous arrivera pas une seconde fois, mais elle est arrivée pour une première, alors estimez-vous heureux. »

« Mais.. »

« Alison vous en touchera deux mots. »

Chris fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas et se leva sans attendre qu'il lui ait donné la permission de partir. Il était furieux, il l'avait fait passer pour un faible, et il ne savait pas comment interpréter le reste. Il s'avança vers la porte, suivit du regard par Conor, il l'ouvrit et s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Si je suis si faible, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? »

« Les gens aiment la fragilité, elle les attendrit, mais vous êtes avant tout intelligent, et ils aiment ça d'autant plus, ne prenez pas ça comme une insulte Colfer, mais comme une aide, croyez-vous que l'on naît avec les atouts nécessaires pour devenir ce qu'on entreprend d'être un jour ? Ça se travail comme tout le reste. »

Chris resta impassible face à sa déclaration, il hocha simplement la tête non convaincu et sortit tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il resta figé devant son bureau, encaissant ses propos, perdu après ce qu'il lui avait révélé, toutes ses certitudes semblaient s'envoler, devait-il voir ça comme un échec ou au contraire une avancée ? Il n'en savait rien. Il regarda tout autour de lui ces employés plongés dans leur travail et pour la première fois alors qu'il pensait vivre un rêve éveillé depuis qu'il était entré par miracle dans cette entreprise qui portait fièrement les mots " NEW YORK TIMES ", il douta de ses capacités.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Alison, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir et sans même s'en rendre compte ou tenter de se retenir il ouvrit sa porte, se retrouvant face à elle et deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'année habillés de costards.

« Oh excusez-moi je - » Bafouilla Chris, réalisant son impolitesse que trop tard.

« C'est bon Chris. » Le rassura-t-elle gentiment tout en se levant. « J'en ai pour deux minutes Messieurs. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent poliment et elle sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle.

« C'est à propos de l'article d'Amsterdam ? »

Il la regarda gêné de l'interrompre sans raison valable et marmonna sa réponse mal à l'aise. « J'étais venu vous.. Vous demander quelque chose mais ça peut attendre, excusez-moi pour le dérangement. »

« Mais non, allez-y, ils peuvent attendre une minute. »

« .. Daccord. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge discrètement et reprit « Conor m'a dit de m'adresser à vous mais j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre où il a voulu en venir. »

« Il s'est donc décidé à vous le dire. »

Il vit une étincelle traverser son regard et il commença à se poser davantage de questions, c'était quoi tout ça ?

« Me dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec une légère réticence.

Elle fut amusée par la méfiance qui prenait le garçon à chaque fois qu'il ignorait quelque chose, d'autant plus si ceci le concernait.

« Ils ont étudié vos nouvelles. »

« Pardon ?! » S'écria-t-il faisant se retourner certains collègues de l'open space.

Il se pinça les lèvres, s'excusant du regard la faisant rire doucement.

« Le jour où vous les avez manqué je leur ai donné la copie que vous m'aviez envoyé. »

Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour, la déception qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ratait l'une des rares chances de sa vie. Alison ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit non plus sur le sujet.

« Mais.. Pourquoi ? »

Sa question pouvait sembler étrange, mais il avait besoin de savoir, pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareil ?

« Eh bien parce qu'un tel talent se doit d'être partagé. » Dit-elle avec la plus grande logique du monde, d'un ton serein.

Il sentit toute sa haine ressenti précédemment pour Conor disparaître, se remplaçant par de la reconnaissance, de la joie et une étincelle de tristesse.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. » Dit-il gêné et ému.

« Contentez-vous d'un merci et ce sera largement suffisant. » Répondit-elle tout en posant sa main contre son bras, le réconfortant devant cet air désemparé qui l'habitait.

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire, ses yeux se plissèrent laissant les minuscules taches jaunes dans ses iris se contraster avec le bleu couleur océan, le rose envahit ses joues pâles et il se laissa simplement consumer par le bonheur, que pouvait-il faire d'autre à présent ?

« Merci infiniment ! »

« Ils m'ont contacté ce matin, je comptais vous en parler après mon rendez-vous, vous venez me voir une fois que j'ai terminé, d'accord ? »

« Oui. » Affirma-t-il tout en hochant hâtivement la tête.

« Bien. »

Il la laissa retourner à son bureau et se contenta de garder son sourire, il était tellement impatient de dire ça à Darren, il imaginait déjà sa réaction qui serait quelque chose du genre ...

* * *

« Putain Chris j'en reviens pas ! Bordel c'est génial ! » S'écria Darren sautillant presque sur place, renversant la moitié de son verre sur le sol dans son geste brusque.

Ils avaient rejoint Amy, Ashley et Liz dans un bar qui avait ouvert quelques semaines auparavant dans le centre ville, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et moderne, pour Chris il ressemblait plus à un club qu'à un bar, mais peu importe.

« Bon rien n'est joué je dois encore avoir un rendez-vous avec l'éditeur, ils veulent me voir en fin de semaine mais - » Commença Chris, sirotant en même temps son cocktail non alcoolisé.

« On s'en fout c'est déjà gagné, ils ont aimé ce que tu fais ! Je t'avais dit que c'était super bien.. »

« Tu m'as dit ça alors que tu avais 39 de fièvre et que tu venais de rêver de Dobby, désolé si je ne t'ai pas fait confiance. » Dit-il, souriant tout de même à ce souvenir.

Amy se fraya un passage parmi ceux qui dansaient sur la musique et se posta devant eux croisant les bras. « Bon les gars, si on vous a demandé de venir c'est parce qu'on a besoin de présence masculine, donc venez danser au lieu de rester dans votre coin à boire ! »

Darren avait été appelé par son amie alors qu'il était tranquillement allé chercher Chris à la sortie de son travail, lui demandant de passer dans ce bar où elle avait l'habitude de venir s'amuser, mais il n'avait jamais été question de danser et encore moins de leur tenir compagnie toute la soirée.

« On ne va pas rester Snoopy, Chris est crevé et j'ai bien envie de profiter autrement de ma soirée. » Lâcha le brun, faisant passer le message un peu trop clairement au gout du second qui toussota légèrement mal à l'aise.

« C'est bon vous pouvez faire ça quand vous voulez, ne nous laisse pas tomber... »

Chris fit une grimace qui voulait dire " ah oui tu crois ? Vie donc avec un mec qui travaille la nuit et toi le jour " qui fit rire le plus vieux.

« Chris toi dit oui, s'il te plaît ! Au moins une danse ! » Reprit-elle avec encore plus de conviction, le suppliant tout en croisant les mains.

Il avait horreur qu'on lui demande à lui, soit il n'osait pas répondre, soit il était trop direct, il laissait toujours les négociations à Darren mais ce dernier semblait attendre sa réponse également, toujours appuyé contre le bar il admira la scène.

« Danse avec un de ces mecs là-bas, ils n'ont pas l'air trop mal, quoi que un peu cinglés mais.. » Dit-il tout en faisant une mine effrayée en les regardant plus attentivement.

Darren à côté pouffa de rire, frustrant que davantage son amie.

« On ne veut pas draguer, on veut juste danser et avec vous on ne risque rien. » Affirma la jeune fille, levant les yeux au ciel.

Si elle avait raison sur un point, c'était bien celui-là. Il lui semblait loin, vraiment très loin le Darren qui draguait les filles, à présent il ne voyait que par son fameux et fabuleux Chris, ce qui était finalement plutôt une bonne chose.

« Chris risque quelque chose lui. » Rit Darren le prenant par la taille et le tirant contre lui.

Amy soupira devant les deux garçons en train de rire idiotement tandis que le brun embrassait la joue du second et lui disait Dieu seul savait quoi à l'oreille le faisant doublement rire. Elle avait beau les trouver adorables ensemble, ils étaient toujours scotchés, c'était un miracle pour en avoir un sans l'autre. Finalement cette pensée lui donna une idée, si elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre Darren, il lui suffisait de forcer Chris.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles _  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

« Chris toi qui est évidemment moins débile que l'autre bisounours, vient, s'il te plait.. En plus j'adore cette chanson ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bisounours ? » Se vexa le brun, s'attirant une langue tirée et un rire moqueur venant de la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna vers le plus jeune, le fixant avec insistance.

« Je.. » Commença-t-il, toujours pas décidé.

« Merci cool ! » S'écria Amy tout en lui retirant son verre ses mains « Allez ramenez-vous ! »

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light _  
_And right there is where I wanna stay_

Elle lui prit la main de force et le tira avec elle jusque sur la piste où se trouvait déjà un trop grand monde et les deux autres filles qui dansaient sur la musique. Il se tourna vers Darren, le fusillant du regard pour qu'il daigne venir aussi, ce qu'il fit, il ne raterait pas une occasion de pouvoir coller le corps parfait de son petit ami. Ashley et Amy firent un crie étrange mais apparemment joyeux lorsqu'il les rejoignit et il leur retira Chris de leur emprise, le prenant contre lui. Liz ne semblait pas aussi intéressée qu'elle l'avait été, elle se contenta de danser sans vraiment faire attention à eux au grand bonheur du plus jeune.

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise _  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise _  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Darren ne perdit pas plus de temps avant d'attirer Chris dans ses bras, collant son corps au sien. Il rencontra le regard d'Amy, amusée et prit les bras du plus jeune les plaçant dans son cou. Chris le laissa faire et se rapprocha davantage de lui, cette soirée s'annonçait parfaite !

_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven _  
_For too long, for too long_

* * *

« Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois qu'Amy nous demande un service de ne pas l'accepter ! » Rit Darren, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de New York, sous la lumière des réverbères après une longue soirée à danser.

« Et toi rappelle-moi de ne pas me laisser embarquer la dedans. » Soupira Chris, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras autour de sa taille, le second se sentit fondre à ce geste pourtant si anodin et passa à son tour son bras dans le dos de son petit ami. Il se sentait bien, il avait passé une journée fabuleuse, une soirée pas moins bonne et il s'apprêtait à retrouver son chez lui pour une nuit encore longue en câlins et caresses.

« Ashley n'a pas arrêté de te mater, elle n'a pas lâché prise apparemment. »

« Elle devrait, définitivement. » Sourit Chris « Qu'elle prenne exemple sur Liz. »

Darren secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en riant et frotta sa main dans le bas du dos du plus jeune, le réconfortant en ce geste.

« Ce soir je ne veux plus qu'on pense à Liz ou Ashley. »

« Ou Mia. » Continua Chris.

« Ou Liam. »

« Ou .. Brooke ? »

Il le regarda un sourcil levé pour accentuer le ton ironique qu'il avait employé faisant capituler le second.

« Ok t'as gagné ! » Rit Darren, le resserrant davantage contre lui.

Chris n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête non plus, il voulait simplement profiter de chaque instant, il en avait assez de se soucier des autres, il voulait penser à eux, rien qu'à eux.

« C'est ton cadeau pour m'avoir forcé à danser. » Dit-il, secrètement heureux de cette soirée.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé, tu l'as fait seul et t'as aimé ça. » Murmura le second à son oreille d'une voix rauque, se remémorant le corps de son petit ami se coller contre le sien sur la musique, ses mains dans sa nuque, son bassin frôlant le sien... Il prit une grande inspiration, l'air frais de la nuit rafraîchissant son corps pour reprendre ses esprits, recentrant son attention sur lui.

« Si tu le dis. » Souffla le plus jeune, roulant les yeux.

Darren aimait quand il faisait ça, d'après lui ça le rendait encore plus mignon et il était capable de le mettre hors de lui juste pour le voir le faire.

« D'ailleurs.. » Reprit-il après s'être une nouvelle fois laissé emporter par son instinct, mais en sa compagnie il ne pouvait rester lucide très longtemps « En parlant de cadeaux, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire. »

Chris se tourna brusquement vers lui, choqué.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Sa réaction fit rire le second, mais il y réfléchit davantage et conclut qu'il avait été idiot de penser que Darren ne le saurait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je te rappelle qu'on vit ensemble et j'ai déjà vu ta carte d'identité quand je fouillais dans tes affaires. » Répondit le brun d'un ton tout à fait logique.

Apparemment le plus jeune ne l'entendit pas de la même façon et s'arrêta instantanément, horrifié.

« Quand est-ce que t'as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! » S'écria-t-il, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, scrutant chaque expression ou micro froncement de sourcils que pourrait faire l'autre garçon.

Darren avait peut-être parlé trop vite finalement, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant assumer.

« Un jour je m'ennuyais. »

« Dare ! T'as pas à faire ça ! »

Sérieusement, il faisait toujours ça ?

« On partage le même tiroir pour nos sous-vêtements alors je pense que je peux fouiller dans tes affaires si je veux. » Rétorqua-t-il, haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« Tu.. » Commença Chris, exaspéré et tout de même amusé.

« Es génial je sais. » Finit le second, un sourire éblouissant étirant ses lèvres.

Il se laissa finalement contaminer par son sourire et leva les yeux au ciel une dernière fois, se disant qu'il ne saurait jamais jusqu'où Darren pourrait aller dans sa bizarrerie et sa bêtise.

Ils se remirent à marcher, Chris reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, sentant les vibrassions dans sa gorge vibrer contre son crâne alors qu'il se remit à parler.

« Bref ne change pas de sujet, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire et j'aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose de spécial. »

Darren était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée que Chris soit d'accord avec ou non, ça ne changeait rien.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi avec toi le mot spécial me faire peur.. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? »

Chris gloussa et détourna les yeux exagérément. « Rien du tout. »

« Ouais c'est ça, allé crache le morceau ! » Rit Darren, lui pinçant doucement le ventre le faisant rire à son tour.

« Arrête Dare ! »

Il se décala légèrement pour éviter ses chatouilles mais fut rattrapé par la main du brun autour de sa taille, le resserrant contre lui.

« Donc tu - »

« Salut les filles. » Les interpella une voix grave venant de la gauche.

Chris réagit en un froncement de sourcils avant de sentir la main du brun dans son dos se crisper et se détacher de son corps. Il chercha des yeux la silhouette de celui responsable et le vit s'approcher d'eux et il n'était pas seul.

« Ne dis rien. » Murmura Darren s'adressant discrètement au second, sachant pertinemment à quoi il avait à faire.

Chris se raidit instantanément lorsqu'il vit les quatre hommes s'approcher d'eux et se recula légèrement, sa main accrochée fermement à la manche du plus vieux.

« Vous cherchez un endroit pour défoncer vos culs de pédales ? » Cracha l'un d'entre eux, sentant l'alcool à plein nez.

« On ne fait que passer, pas d'embrouille. » Dit calmement Darren, levant une main en un geste neutre.

Il savait comment ça fonctionnait, il savait quoi dire, comment réagir, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ferait Chris. Il sentait la pression sur son vêtement se renforcer davantage, il pouvait ressentir sa peur et sa douleur au simple contact de sa main, son coeur se brisa à cette simple idée, il était hors de question que ça tourne mal, il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici pédé ? » Dit le premier s'approchant d'eux.

Chris resta les yeux figés sur le sol, il voulait disparaître, il ne voulait pas être là, tout sauf ça, pas encore une fois. Darren se mit de telle façon à se placer face à eux, éclipsant comme il le pouvait le plus jeune, il préférait encore avoir à faire à quatre connards que risquer le pire.

« Dégage de là avant que je te fasse bouffer le bitume »

« On s'en va. » Répondit le plus sereinement possible Darren.

Il sentait sa haine grandir en lui, il avait tellement envie de les briser.

« L'autre je suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris » Rit un autre gravement, se mettant face à eux.

Darren jeta un regard à Chris, il ne dura même pas une seconde, seulement pour s'assurer de son état mais ceci n'échappa pas à l'un des hommes qui s'approcha et dit de sa voix imbibée d'alcool.

« Regarde-nous quand on te parle Enculé ! » Cria-t-il faisant tressaillir Chris qui ferma les yeux sous la peur du cri et d'un souvenir qui le poignardait. « Regarde-moi si t'as les couilles ! »

Darren plaça son bras comme obstacle entre Chris et cet enfoiré mais l'homme le contourna et l'attrapa brutalement par l'épaule, le faisant avancer vers lui.

« Ne le touche pas connard ! » Cracha Darren, repoussant instantanément celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à Chris qui se retourna vers lui horrifié.

A la seconde où il avait prononcé ces mots il savait qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, il n'avait plus rien à dire ou à faire, c'était trop tard. Il put déceler dans le regard qu'il partagea avec son petit ami qu'il avait fait une erreur, la peur qu'il y vit lui brûla les entrailles, pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive ?

« Ta gueule sale con ! »

« Choppe-le ! »

Il sentit l'un d'eux le pousser avant de ressentir un coup lui frapper violemment le ventre, le faisant se plier de douleur et deux mains vinrent sous ses épaules pour le maintenir debout.

« Darren ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le bleu de ceux de Chris qui le dévisageaient effrayés, il détesta l'expression de son visage mais avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser l'un d'eux attrapa violemment Chris, le faisant reculer et tituber avant de cogner contre un autre.

« Putain laissez-le ..! » Suffoqua-t-il, sa voix coupée par sa respiration toujours douloureuse par le coup, cherchant à se diriger vers eux mais fut retenu.

« Il en veut encore ! » Rit un autre, le frappant une nouvelle fois avant d'être suivi par un second.

Darren se demanda à l'instant où encore un autre coup cognait ses côtes comment ça allait se terminer, tout ce qu'il espérait était que Chris s'en sortirait. Il n'entendait plus leurs insultes, ni leurs cris, il se sentait anesthésié par la haine, seul un brouhaha étouffé l'atteignait. Il releva les yeux vers Chris qui tentait de se dégager de l'homme qui le tenait fermement, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait, l'air désemparé et si triste, cruellement triste .. De son visage lui faisait suffisamment mal.

Il baissa les yeux, sa main le maintenant contre le mur, il voulait se relever, il voulait tellement aller vers lui et l'aider, il se sentait si naze et minable, il se prépara au prochain coup qu'il allait recevoir lorsqu'il les vit brusquement s'arrêter.

« Vous voulez que j'appelle les flics ? » Les interpella le patron d'un bar miteux en face de la rue.

« Non mec c'est ok. » Dit celui qui tenait Chris, le lâchant brutalement.

« On se tire. »

« Barrez-vous de là ! » Leur ordonna l'homme à quelques mètres d'eux.

Chris se précipita vers Darren, effrayé et désemparé, il l'aida à se maintenir debout jusqu'à le faire s'asseoir sur les quelques marches qui donnaient sur un vieux bâtiment et prit son visage en coupe pour croiser son regard.

« Mon Dieu .. Dare je suis désolé je - » S'affola Chris sa voix brisée.

« Arrête. » Dit fermement le brun, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien gamin ? » Demanda l'homme après s'être légèrement rapproché.

Darren releva les yeux vers lui le temps d'hocher la tête, le remerciant également en ce geste.

« Ouais, merci. »

Après quoi l'homme retourna vers son bar.

Le plus jeune sortit son téléphone ses mains tremblantes et le second le regarda faire avant de l'interrompre.

« Qu'est-ce que - »

« Il faut que tu vois un médecin » Répondit-il nerveusement, parlant vite et d'une voix débordante d'angoisse.

« Chris.. »

« Si jamais tu as quelque chose de grave je - » Reprit-il sans vraiment l'écouter.

Darren soupira et lui prit la main, tentant d'attirer son attention.

« Chris arrête je te dis. »

« Il n'est pas loin d'ici tu pourras y être en peu de temps et - »

« Chris ! » L'arrêta le brun d'une voix forte et peut-être trop autoritaire.

Il croisa finalement son regard blessé, il lui arracha son téléphone, le posant à côté de lui avant de prendre sa seconde main dans la sienne et de se lever pour lui faire face. Il pouvait les sentir trembler, il renforça la pression des siennes et lui caressa avec son pouce pour l'apaiser, il savait qu'il ne dirait rien, jamais il n'irait jusqu'à avouer l'état dans lequel il était, mais il pouvait ressentir sa peur écrasante dans ses yeux, ses gestes..

« Je vais bien, tu vas bien, ok ? » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer, le plus calmement possible.

« Mais.. »

Il remonta ses mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon.. »

Chris sentit la pression dans son thorax se renforcer, il prenait sur lui autant que possible pour ne pas laisser sa vue se troubler, sa gorge ne cessait de se nouer, alors il fit la seule chose dont il était capable. Il laissa son souffle se couper et enlaça Darren, se perdant dans ce contact. Le brun ferma les yeux, rassuré à présent et fit glisser ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui, le calmant en quelques caresses.

« Tout va bien maintenant... »

* * *

Darren avait tenté de retrouver ses esprits pendant leur retour à l'appartement, il avait eu si peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Chris, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose avant, c'était tellement douloureux, il s'était retrouvé si impuissant.

Il regarda brièvement dans le miroir de l'armoire son torse, ne voyant aucune marque de coup. Il avait encore mal, mais c'était beaucoup moins intense que ça l'avait été. Il rebaissa son t shirt lorsque Chris sortit de la salle de bain et vit de nouveau la tristesse sur son visage.

« Va voir un médecin demain, s'il te plaît.. » Le supplia le plus jeune, venant vers lui.

Ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur les bras du brun, les caressant légèrement avant que ce dernier ne se retourne vers lui.

« Ok, j'irai. »

Il capitula, s'il pouvait le rassurer en faisant une simple visite chez un médecin, alors il le ferait. Chris força un léger sourire sur son visage en tant que remerciement, mais ceci ne leurra pas le second.

Darren baissa la tête honteusement, avant de relever les yeux vers lui, soupirant. « Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.. »

« On ne pouvait pas savoir Dare. » Tenta le plus jeune avant d'être brutalement interrompu par le second.

« Moi j'aurais dû savoir ! Je t'ai fait une promesse Chris, tu te rappelles ? »

Il resta silencieux face à la colère du brun qui s'en voulu pour le ton qu'il avait employé. Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à lui, mais la colère qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui se mélangeant parfaitement à sa peur était trop forte pour la garder plus longtemps.

« Oui. » Murmura le second faiblement.

Darren ravala son amertume et reprit d'une voix plus douce « Je t'ai promis d'être là, de ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit te faire du mal et qu'est-ce que j'ai été capable de faire ? Rien. »

« Ne dis pas ça.. C'est faux. »

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour repousser sa tristesse et posa ses deux mains sur sa taille. Il sentit Chris frissonner sous son emprise lui provoquant un léger froncement de sourcils.

« J'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi... » Souffla-t-il.

Chris hésita un instant et dit d'une voix la plus rassurante possible. « Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, on va bien. »

« Chris, n'essaye pas de me mentir. »

« Je t'assure, je vais bien. » Insista-t-il, agrémentant sa phrase d'un hochement de tête pour renforcer ses propos.

« Jure-le moi. »

Ses mots lui firent comme un électrochoc. Il baissa les yeux un instant, se pinçant les lèvres laissant son esprit trouver les mots. Il les releva finalement vers lui et prit une inspiration avant de forcer une expression sereine sur son visage.

« Je te le jure. »

Darren pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant tristement et avant de ne se laisser accabler une nouvelle fois il l'entraîna contre lui, le serrant aussi fortement que possible, imprégnant son contact. Il embrassa ses cheveux, inspirant profondément son odeur et s'accrocha désespérément à son vêtement, murmurant son amour à son oreille .

« Je t'aime.. »

* * *

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Chris ouvrit les yeux et vit sa mère à la porte de leur petite maison de Clovis lui faire son grand sourire habituel auquel il répondit de la même manière, rayonnant avant de partir en direction de son lycée. Son sac sur le dos et ses converses aux pieds il marcha péniblement ralentissant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination. Il était capable de dire le temps exact qu'il mettait pour y aller, oui car il l'avait compté un nombre incalculable de fois, il pouvait aussi indiquer le nombre de pas qu'il lui fallait, et se retenait chaque matin de ne pas les refaire à reculons. Arrivé sur le parking de son lycée il se fit oublier, avançant tête baissée entre les voitures garées, les lycéens parlant et riant, se racontant les derniers ragots. Il réussit à arriver ainsi jusqu'à l'escalier menant au bâtiment principal avant d'être repéré et interpellé._

_« Hey Colfer ton sac est ouvert ! » Dit un garçon de sa classe, s'approchant et tirant dessus pour en vider le contenu sur les marches avant de rire avec un autre qui l'avait rejoint._

_Ce geste eut pour effet de le faire reculer de quelques marches, se rattrapant à temps avant de tomber._

_« Bah alors ramasse, on t'as jamais dit que c'était important d'étudier ? » Se moqua le second._

_Chris ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre, il avait cessé de perdre son temps, ça ne servait plus à rien à présent. Ils n'étaient tous qu'une bande d'abrutis, rien que leur tête de con révélait leur niveau mental, Chris s'en fichait il finirait un jour ou l'autre par quitter cette ville et jamais, non jamais il ne regarderait en arrière._

_Alors qu'il ramassait l'un de ses livres le premier shoota dedans, cognant au passage son bras faisant rire le second._

_« Eh on ne frappe pas les gonzesses mec t'as oublié ? »_

_« Mais non je t'explique lui c'est juste un gros gay ! » Rit-il, faisant éclater de rire l'autre garçon également._

_Tous assistant à la scène n'y prêtaient pas réellement attention, ils se contentaient de passer à côté de lui, certains se moquant, d'autres l'ignorant, comment pouvait-il encore vivre dans un monde aussi stupide et lâche ?_

_Il rattrapa le contenu de ses affaires étalé sur le sol, les rangea dans son sac et partit avant qu'ils ne retrouvent une de leurs conneries à lui faire._

_« Oh merde tu l'as fait fuir ! » Entendit-il une dernière fois avant de passer la porte principale._

_Il soupira de soulagement une fois dans le couloir mais désenchanta devant son casier._

_« Pas encore.. » Râla-t-il pour lui-même, à la vue des mots et insultes inscrits dessus au marqueur._

_« Joyeux anniversaire Colfer ! » Rit un garçon derrière lui._

_Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir il sentit un liquide se vider sur son crâne, dégoulinant sur son front. Il passa sa main sur son visage retirant le soda collant sur sa peau et refoula cette haine qui l'habitait, à quoi servait-il de se battre désormais ?_

_Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put pour tenter de disparaître, il voulait s'éloigner, partir d'ici. Il sentit le froid l'envahir, des frissons emparèrent son corps, le bousculant. Il rouvrit les yeux se retrouvant dans l'obscurité de la rue, l'air humide venant caresser son visage, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait peur, pourquoi ?_

_Une voix résonna dernière lui et alors qu'il se retournait une douleur lui transperça les entrailles violemment. Il suffoqua et une autre lui frappa le visage. Il sentit tout son corps se briser sous la douleur, s'affalant sur le sol dans la noirceur. Un cri de douleur le prit lorsqu'une force le refrappa dans les côtes et il entendit un rire grave suivit de ces mots qui le hantaient depuis des années._

_« On te demande juste de crever. »_

* * *

Chris ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, haletant et tremblant. Il se redressa, plaqua ses mains sur son visage humide, son torse ne cessait de se bomber sous sa respiration rapide et violente, il se sentait mourir sous l'angoisse. Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il tentait d'inspirer l'air étouffant de la chambre, il se tourna vers Darren endormi paisiblement, son coeur se brisa dans sa poitrine à sa vue. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre mais n'y arriva pas, il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'enferma sans plus attendre et se rattrapa contre le lavabo, regardant son reflet péniblement. Ses traits tiraillés par la fatigue et la peur, la sueur coulant par petites gouttes le long de ses tempes, il fit couler l'eau et s'en appliqua sur le visage à plusieurs reprises, effaçant en ce geste sa peur et ses souvenirs. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, non, jamais ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre sans être rattrapé par un passé qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier et effacer ? Il repoussa le sanglot qui menaçait ses lèvres et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, s'adossant contre les placards sous le lavabo et enfuit son visage entre ses bras, se refermant sur lui-même comme il l'avait fait toutes les nuits pendant des années dans l'obscurité de sa petite chambre.

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels aucun d'eux ne revint sur l'incident, Darren avait été voir comme il l'avait promis un médecin, il s'en était finalement sorti avec une côte froissée pour le reste tout allait bien. Ceci étant censé rassurer Chris n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, il était redevenu silencieux, il parlait de moins en moins, évitait tout contact avec lui, il avait tenté de garder son sourire, mais lui autant que le brun savait pertinemment qu'il était faux. Pas une fois il avait parlé de ses cauchemars à Darren, il les gardait pour lui comme un secret qu'il ne pouvait partager de peur de tout détruire, il n'en était pas capable.

« Je rentre vers 22 heures ce soir, tu seras là ? » Demanda le brun pendant qu'il déjeunait devant la télévision, regardant par moments le second se préparer.

Il cherchait n'importe quel prétexte pour le faire parler, il était hors de question qu'il laisse la situation pourrir encore une fois.

« Oui. »

Il soupira à la simple réponse qu'il avait eu et en tenta une nouvelle.

« C'est demain que tu vois l'éditeur ? »

Chris releva les yeux un instant vers lui alors qu'il enfilait sa veste et lui sourit légèrement.

« Oui. »

Darren se leva et s'approcha de lui les mains dans les poches le regardant attentivement.

« Ok.. A ce soir alors ? » Dit-il doucement avant de voir un nouveau sourire apparaître sur le visage du second.

« A ce soir. »

Il l'embrassa brièvement avant de sortir et referma la porte derrière lui. Chris resta un moment immobile devant la porte de son appartement, faisant disparaître le masque permanent qu'il portait, prenant une grande inspiration et descendit les escaliers en direction d'une autre journée de travail. Depuis la soirée il avait du mal à se remettre dans le bain de son quotidien mouvementé, un simple bruit de klaxon le faisait sursauter, se retrouver étouffé par la population New Yorkaise du métro l'angoissait, mais il gardait la tête haute, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, tout ceci passerait un jour ou l'autre.

Il attendait sur le quai voyant le métro arriver, il s'approcha ainsi qu'une masse d'inconnus qui guettaient impatiemment le moment où les portes s'ouvriraient. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que les portes s'ouvrèrent, libérant les travailleurs en retard et les lycéens, Chris se recula d'un pas et fut bousculé par un homme passant à côté de lui.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit alors ce dernier avant de continuer son chemin.

Il vit un flash agresser ses yeux alors que la pression contre son épaule était toujours présente, il sentit son coeur se serrer et recula de nouveau jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il resta figé sur place, le regard rivé sur les portes qui se refermèrent et alors que le train disparaissait il ferma les yeux, réalisant sa faiblesse et sa bêtise. Il sentit sa main trembler contre sa cuisse, serra le poing pour ignorer sa peur, se frappa mentalement pour se sortir de là, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller en permanence, ça n'avait que trop durer.

Après avoir finalement pris le prochain et être arrivé au travail, la pression redescendit. Il passa dans l'open space ignorant les collègues qui le saluèrent, il n'avait pas le coeur à faire semblant avec eux, il s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur lorsque Neil l'interpella.

« Hey salut ça va ? »

Chris dirigea ses yeux sur lui sans vraiment répondre excepté l'air méfiant qui s'en échappait.

« T'as pas l'air en forme depuis quelques jours. » Reprit le jeune homme, s'appuyant contre son bureau.

Depuis quand est-ce que ça l'intéressait ?

« Je vais bien. » Répondit-il finalement pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce genre de question trop longtemps.

« Au fait j'ai appris la nouvelle ! » Se réjouit Neil, affichant un grand sourire, plissant ses yeux noisette.

Finalement il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher si facilement.

« Laquelle ? »

Le jeune homme afficha un air amusé et lui donna une légère tape dans le dos qui fit tressaillir Chris.

« Que t'allais être publié ! » Dit-il avec le même entrain.

Il n'avait jamais été très proche de lui, ils se parlaient un peu pendant les pauses, buvaient parfois leurs cafés ensemble, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'un d'eux viennent le féliciter pour sa semi réussite, alors il s'avoua à lui même qu'il était surpris et tout de même touché qu'il le fasse.

« Rien n'est encore décidé. » Se rassura Chris pour ne pas se laisser aller dans la bonne humeur du second et éviter tout faux espoirs.

« Tu parles quand t'arrives à avoir un rendez-vous c'est que c'est dans la poche, tu dois être super fier. »

Il finit par se laisser sourire, sa joie était attendrissante.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. » Dit-il à voix basse avant de reposer ses yeux sur son écran.

Neil se redressa et soupira « Bon j'y retourne avant qu'on ne me tombe dessus. » Après quoi il repartit vers son bureau.

Chris le regarda partir sans un mot, il finissait par se demander si sa peur des autres avait toujours raison d'être, mais comment aurait-il pu avoir confiance ? Il redoutait tellement qu'encore une fois il se fasse idiotement avoir, et si ce n'était qu'une façade ? Si la vie lui avait appris quelque chose c'est que les gens étaient égocentriques et cruels et jamais il ne pourrait en démordre.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Darren était toujours devant la télévision, avachi comme chaque matin, zappant jusqu'à trouver un dessin animé potable à regarder. Mais ce jour là même Bob l'éponge n'arriva pas à lui redonner le moral, non ses pensées étaient bien trop occupées par Chris, Chris et son attitude, il savait qu'il était dans un sale état, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas le brusquer et lui poser une question trop direct. Il zieuta la pièce, cherchant l'inspiration quelque part à son problème, il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait bien l'aider après tout, jusqu'à ce que..

Il posa ses yeux sur l'ordinateur portable et sans grands espoirs il alla l'ouvrir.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû, certainement même, il savait que Chris avait horreur qu'il fouille, mais s'il ne lui parlait pas quel autre choix avait-il ? Il tenta de se persuader ainsi qu'il n'était pas en tort et fouilla avec une légère gêne son historique. Il fronça grossièrement ses épais sourcils lorsqu'il vit un site et sans plus attendre il l'ouvrit. La réaction qu'il eut en voyant à quoi il avait à faire fut certainement la plus surprise, coupable et triste qu'il ait eu jusqu'à ce jour, Chris allait bien plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

* * *

Il était 19h15 lorsque l'autre garçon au New York Times Building rangea ses affaires. Par chance il faisait encore jour en cette période de mai, il se sentait stupidement effrayé par la nuit depuis quelques jours, " lamentable " était l'insulte qu'il s'affligeait à présent. Il s'avança vers l'ascenseur et y rejoignit Neil qui attendait patiemment lui aussi.

Ils se regardèrent furtivement, l'un souriant, l'autre détournant les yeux jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Quelques employés en sortirent, avant qu'ils n'entrent, rejoint par d'autres. Chris s'installa au fond de la cabine comme il le faisait souvent, et Neil se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui avant de s'adosser contre la paroi et se tourna vers lui, buvant son café instantané.

« Avec d'autres on va sortir boire un verre tu veux venir ? » Sourit-il, attendant que le second daigne le regarder.

Chris leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et les riva finalement vers lui avant de dire le plus poliment possible.

« Désolé j'ai un truc prévu ce soir. » Mentit Chris sans la moindre gêne.

Son collègue fit une mine à la fois déçue compréhensible et désolée et hocha la tête « Ok une prochaine fois alors. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre quelque chose d'autre à ça, tout avait été dit. Alors qu'il pensait avoir mis fin à la discussion le second reprit.

« C'est vrai que t'es venu avec ton mec un jour ? »

Sa question eut pour effet de mettre le second plus mal à l'aise .

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

« Bah comme ça, j'aurais trouvé ça marrant de le voir, mais j'étais pas là ce jour-là. »

Le ton si logique et léger qu'il employa pour donner sa réponse surprit finalement Chris. Il était toujours méfiant, en permanence, d'autant plus si ceci touchait sa vie privée, Darren ou son homosexualité, mais peut-être que parmi tous ces abrutis bornés et ignorants se trouvaient des personnes de bon sens, plus ouvertes et simplement sans arrières pensées, peut-être que Neil en faisait partie.

Chris perdu dans ses pensées fut rappelé à l'ordre par l'intonation de l'ascenseur une fois arrivé au rez de chaussée et en sortant il fit un sourire à son collègue en guise d'au revoir et sortit.

Après l'expérience désastreuse du métro il dépensa l'argent de son midi, n'ayant pas mangé il avait de quoi se payer un taxi jusque chez lui sans problème. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à en trouver un et une fois installé à l'arrière, il reposa sa tête contre la vitre, oublia la mauvaise musique qu'écoutait le chauffeur et se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs remontant à quelques heures plus tôt.

_Après un nouveau cauchemar Chris avait décidé de remédier à ça, s'il ne pouvait oublier son passé il devait rapprendre à vivre avec comme il l'avait fait durant des années et une seule personne serait capable de lui dire comment. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là il avait profité du sommeil de son petit ami pour retrouver un numéro, oui un numéro de téléphone qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais avoir à composer. Il se rendit sur le site du centre hospitalier de Clovis, un pincement au coeur le prit à cette simple initiative, se retrouver à ce point le rendait furieux et tellement lamentable... Mais il tenta d'oublier sa faiblesse et une fois le numéro noté il saisit son courage à deux mains._

_Après avoir dû passer par trois services avant d'atteindre celui qu'il voulait il tomba sur une personne qui le connaissait presque mieux que sa propre famille._

_« Bonjour Docteur Chase. »_

_Prononcer cette simple phrase lui rappelait ses nombreuses séances par lesquelles il commençait poliment par ces trois et pourtant si insignifiants mots, mais pour lui c'était tellement plus important, tellement plus représentatif de son état._

_« Chris voilà un long moment que je n'avais plus de nouvelle, vous étiez parti à New York c'est bien ça ? »_

___« Oui c'est ça. » Répondit-il sa voix se serrant. _

___Il vérifia que Darren dormait toujours et referma la porte de la chambre avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil du salon près de la fenêtre._

_____« La dernière fois que je vous ai vu nous mettions fin à votre traitement, comment vous sentez vous depuis ? »_

_____Sa question lui brûla la poitrine, il se souvenait le sourire qu'elle lui avait offert le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'il irait mieux, qu'il avait traversé le plus dur et qu'à présent il était prêt. _

_______« Je.. Justement.. Ça a recommencé. »_

_______Il entendit un court silence._

_________« Qu'est-ce qui a recommencé exactement ? »_

___________« Les images, les crises, je .. Je ne supporte plus rien, j'ai peur en permanence, je ne sais plus quoi faire - »_

_____________« Calmez-vous Chris, fermez les yeux et respirez profondément, rappelez-vous, comme lorsque je vous l'ai montré. »_

_____________Il tenta de reprendre son calme, sentant la douleur en lui s'intensifier. Il ferma les yeux comme elle lui indiqua, avala une bouffé d'air qui l'étouffa et l'expira, plus serein._

_______________« Ces images ne vous quitteront pas temps que vous ne les aurez pas accepté et partagé, vous le savez. » Dit-elle calmement._

_______________Chris déglutit et répondit sa voix tremblante __« Je ne peux pas. »_

___________________« Vous ne pouvez garder cette douleur pour vous si longtemps, il vous faut la partager pour la soulager. Que vous ne vouliez pas en parler à votre famille est une chose, ils ont vécu ce quotidien avec vous, parlez en à quelqu'un d'extérieur, qui n'a pas été présent lorsque ceci s'est produit. »_

_____________________« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il difficilement, sentant la boule dans son ventre le reprendre à l'énonciation de sa famille._

_______________________« Car elle n'aura pas d'attache à votre passé, ne portera aucun jugement personnel. »_

_________________________« Je ne peux pas dire ça à Darren. » Dit-il automatiquement, fermant les yeux accablé par la honte._

_________________________Il l'entendit prendre une inspiration comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler après quoi un silence de quelques secondes s'imposa avant qu'elle ne reprenne._

___________________________« Parlez moi de Darren. »_

___________________________Sa question le prit de court, il n'avait même pas contrôlé l'instant où il avait prononcé son prénom, devait-il vraiment ? Il n'avait jamais été mêlé à ça, pourquoi en parler ?_

_____________________________« .. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » _

_______________________________« Vous venez de parler de lui, dites moi pourquoi. »_

_______________________________Il chercha au fond de lui ce qui serait le plus logique à répondre à ça, il avait tellement de choses à dire sur lui, comme le fait qu'il ait été le seul à l'aimer, le seul à l'avoir fait sourire, le seul à l'avoir relevé, le seul à l'avoir fait se sentir vivant ... C'est pourquoi il choisit quelques mots, peu importe comment ils seraient interprétés pour lui ils représentaient tout._

_________________________________« Je vis avec lui.. »_

_________________________________Le mot vivre le rendit triste, il avait un tout autre sens à ses yeux._

___________________________________« Est-il au courant ? » L'interrogea-t-elle._

___________________________________Il se rappela la soirée où il avait eu la force pour la première fois d'en parler furtivement à quelqu'un, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire avec lui mais il s'était senti si bien après l'avoir fait._

_____________________________________« Un peu.. Mais j'ai trop honte pour lui en parler de nouveau. » Avoua-t-il, sa voix se brisant une nouvelle fois._

_________________________« Vous ne devez pas avoir honte, Chris, ceci fait partie de vous à présent, si cette personne est assez proche de vous pour vous accepter, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous cacher. »_

_________________________Il accepta ses mots difficilement, il releva les yeux vers le plafond, le regardant comme s'il allait lui murmurer ce qu'il devait faire. Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre et conclut avant que Darren ne se lève._

___________________________________________________________« Je dois y aller.. Merci docteur, pour tout. »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________« Souvenez-vous bien de ce que je vous ai dit il y a quelques mois, ne vous contentez plus de vous cacher. »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête comme si elle avait pu le voir et raccrocha._

Chris était le regard perdu sur l'extérieur lorsqu'une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

« Vous êtes arrivé M'sieur. » L'interpella le chauffeur le regardant étrangement après l'avoir appelé quatre fois.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de son état et sortit son argent, le payant et descendit du véhicule. Il avait envie d'aller mieux, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de faire le premier pas vers Darren, comment pouvait-il parler de ça ? Y arriverait-il ? Trop de questions et trop peu de réponse...

Chris passa le temps restant à traîner à l'appartement, il essaya de lire un de ses livres mais ne resta pas concentré, il alluma la télévision mais faillit s'endormir et sursauta lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il cherchait n'importe quelle occupation pour retenir ses yeux de se fermer succombant à ses paupières devenant lourdes, il redoutait chaque soir le moment où il se laisserait tomber dans le monde des rêves qui l'effrayaient.

A 22h13 précise il entendit Darren arriver devant la porte de l'appartement, à cet instant il remit son masque, comportant sourire, paix et vie. La poignée se coucha, la porte s'écarta et le brun pénétra dans l'appartement, mais il ne sourit pas, il ne porta pas son masque de joie habituel, non il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il s'approcha simplement de Chris, il ne se déchaussa pas alors qu'il savait qu'il détestait ça, il laissa sa veste tomber lâchement sur un meuble et une fois devant lui il plaça ses mains autour de son visage et sans attendre un geste de refus de sa part il l'embrassa.

Chris comprit à cet instant que tout n'allait pas, il ne pouvait continuer de faire semblant non plus, il retira alors ses mensonges et fit effacer le sourire, la paix et la vie de son visage et laissa les lèvres de Darren imprégner les siennes en un douloureux et pourtant si doux baiser.

* * *

_Le 27 mai n'était pas un jour spécial pour Chris excepté que c'était son anniversaire, sinon rien dans son quotidien n'était différent. C'est pourquoi comme tous les mardi soirs il marchait dans le couloir de son lycée après son cour de théâtre dont il était toujours le dernier à sortir, attendant que l'établissement se vide entièrement. Il avançait tout en regardant les casiers qu'il avait fini par redouter, combien de fois l'avaient-ils bousculé contre ces portes métalliques ? Il n'était pas capable de le dire._

_Dieu ce qu'il détestait cet endroit, mais il semblait étrangement moins hostile plongé dans l'obscurité de cette nuit de printemps. C'était si silencieux, seul le bruit de ses pas résonnant, claquant contre le carrelage triste et froid. C'est alors que s__on téléphone sonna dans la poche avant de son sac pendant à son épaule, il le sortit et y découvrit un message de sa mère s'excusant du fait que son père ne pourrait pas venir le chercher._

_« Pas encore... » Soupira-t-il._

_Il allait devoir traverser tout le centre ville dans la nuit et pitié pas la pluie, mais peu importe. __Il poussa la porte principale du bâtiment, se retrouvant en haut des marches, il respira un instant l'air frais et humide et les descendit arrivant ainsi sur le parking. __Il avait arrêté de venir en voiture après qu'on lui ait crevé ses pneus cinq fois, rayé ses quatre portières et recouvert son pare-brise de papier usagé._

_Il détestait réellement tous ces abrutis._

_Il marchait, longeant les quelques voitures garées lorsqu'il entendit des voix derrière lui. Il se retourna instinctivement et vit quatre silhouettes qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. __Chris ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et accéléra son allure avant que l'un d'eux ne l'interpelle._

_« Hey les mecs, le voilà ! » __Comprit-il alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue, se dirigeant vers le centre ville._

_Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, mais à cet instant précis il ne put s'empêcher de prier pour qu'ils ne le rattrapent pas, qu'il rentre chez lui paisiblement retrouver ses parents et sa petite sœur._

_Le bruit de leurs pas résonna de plus en plus fort derrière lui, il pouvait les entendre se rapprocher et avant de ne perdre une seconde de plus il se mit à courir._

_« Il se tire ! Eh attend l'homo ! » Rit l'un d'entre eux faisant frissonner Chris._

_Il n'avait jamais été un sportif, mais là il n'avait pas le choix, il n'était plus question de penser mais seulement d'agir. Malheureusement pour lui, face à quatre footballeurs il n'avait aucune chance. Il courut le plus vite qu'il le put, perdant son souffle, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner, pitié, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, faites qu'il y arrive.._

_Mais il n'alla pas assez vite et fut rattrapé par Dann Ford qui lui saisit violemment l'épaule, le faisant trébucher en arrière. Chris se rattrapa à temps sur son second pied, il avait tellement l'habitude d'être bousculé._

_« Où est-ce que tu vas Colfer ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, le faisant trembler. « Reste un peu avec nous. »_

_« Lâche-moi ! » S'énerva Chris, sa voix brisée par la peur, tentant de libérer son bras._

_« Fais gaf à qui tu parles pédale ! » Se moqua un autre, le bousculant une nouvelle fois._

_Chris cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'échapper, mais s'il tentait de courir ils le rattraperaient instantanément, et s'il restait il y passerait... Alors qu'il se mit à se demander s'il arriverait réellement chez lui ce soir-là l__'un lui arracha son sac de son épaule et l'ouvrit avant d'en vider le contenu sur le bitume._

_« Touche pas à ça ! » Le supplia Chris lorsqu'il le vit fouiller._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » Rit-il tout en ramassant ce qui semblait être un cadeau emballé d'un papier doré._

_Il savait ce qu'il contenait, chaque année sa mère lui offrait le matin de son anniversaire un livre magnifique renfermant de lisses pages blanches sur lequel elle inscrivait en petites lettres dorées sur la couverture noir ébène " Christopher Colfer " lui promettant ainsi que son rêve de devenir écrivain se réaliserait. Il passait un an à le remplir de ses histoires attendant le prochain dans lequel il laisserait son esprit s'ouvrir et s'évader. _

_Alors quand il le vit l'ouvrir et rire avant d'en arracher la couverture et le jeter dans la légère couche de pluie sur la route il sentit son coeur se briser._

_« Laisse tomber t'es trop merdique pour faire un truc bien. » Dit-il, __faisant rire Dann qui l'assassinait du regard._

_Il avait des yeux si sombres et froids, le tuant à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur lui, la haine se lisait explicitement en eux et il n'y avait pas un seul jour sans qu'il n'ait eu à subir ce regard._

_Brad examina le reste de ses affaires qui gisaient sur le sol et lorsque son téléphone s'illumina et se mit à sonner Chris sentit un espoir l'empoigner avant qu'il ne donne un coup de pied violent dessus, le brisant. Il ferma les yeux en réaction au bruit et tenta de se reculer._

_« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te tirer ? »_

_Une main puissante le tira, il se retrouva encerclé par ces quatre mecs qui ne pensaient qu'à une chose. Se défouler._

_« Alors, ça fait quoi de mater la queue des mecs ? On devrait pouvoir refuser de partager les vestiaires avec les tafioles ! » Cracha Dann lui attrapant fermement la mâchoire._

_Chris sentait la rage et la peur grandir en lui, il était tellement fatigué de tout ça._

_« T'es trop dégueulasse pour être maté. » Lâcha-t-il sans avoir retenu ses mots, essayant de repousser la main qui se renforçait autour du bas de son visage._

_Il le sentit le lâcher, l'entendit rire légèrement et avant qu'il ne réalise, une pression douloureuse lui attaqua le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il se pencha en avant sous la douleur, ses bras entourant son ventre et avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de se redresser un autre le frappa, cette fois au visage suivi d'un second plus violent dans les côtes, le faisant se plier en deux et tomber à genoux sur le trottoir froid._

_Il avait si mal, il avait l'impression de subir un millier de poignards s'enfonçant dans ses entrailles._

_Il mena sa main à son visage et en la retirant vit son sang s'étaler et glisser entre ses doigts. __Une main puissante empoigna ses cheveux et le visage de Dann vint se présenter devant le sien._

_« Tu vois ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il forçant sa tête à se pencher vers l'avant pour qu'il voit son sang tomber en de grosses gouttes sur le sol avant de la tirer vers l'arrière « C'est ta punition sale pédé ! »_

_Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et les ferma avant que ce connard ne le remarque._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez... » Suffoqua Chris, sa voix se brisant, sa respiration coupée par la pression de ses côtes._

_« Mais rien. » Répondit son tortionnaire avec un sourire qui se contrasta avec la fureur dans son regard. « On te demande juste de crever. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme avant de tirer une dernière fois sur ses cheveux, le faisant tomber vers l'avant._

_Chris se rattrapa sur ses mains douloureuses et brûlantes après avoir rappé le goudron, aussi cruel que c'était, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas sa place, était-ce ce qu'ils désiraient tous ? Le monde serait-il toujours aussi injuste ? Peut-être qu'il était temps de lâcher prise..._

_« Finissez-le. » Lâcha Dann tout en se reculant de quelques pas, laissant la place aux trois autres._

_Chris vit leurs ombres s'approcher, il ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes acides tomber, ne pouvant faire autrement qu'accepter ce qui l'attendait._

_De nouveaux coups le frappèrent, aussi forts et douloureux les uns que les autres. Il sentit leurs chaussures lui écraser le dos, les côtes, les bras, les jambes... Il entoura son visage de ses bras, le protégeant ainsi de toute cette haine qu'on lui portait._

_« Crève bâtard ! » Hurla l'un d'entre eux, donnant un coup de pied contre ses bras, essayant d'atteindre son visage._

_Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces humiliations, cette douleur, ce dégoût qu'on lui portait. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête._

_Brad le frappa violemment, écrasant son pied sur ses omoplates, lui comprimant le thorax contre le trottoir. Chris suffoqua, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, allait-il vraiment mourir ici ? Le visage écrasé contre le goudron humide, seul et désespéré._

_Il n'avait jamais voulu abandonner, il n'avait jamais pu s'y résigner, alors dans un dernier effort il tenta de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras, mais à peine avait il fait cette erreur qu'une douleur lui cogna le crâne, avant de le repousser sur le sol._

_Ses yeux restèrent à demi ouverts, figés, éblouis par la lumière du réverbère brouillée par ses larmes. Tout son corps semblait brisé, peut-être que c'était comme ça que ça devait se terminer..._

_« C'est bon les mecs. » Les arrêta Dann se rapprochant de Chris._

_Il s'accroupit et rencontra son regard tiraillé par ses larmes, il regarda son nez en sang, le côté droit de son visage éraflé et sale, et cracha sa haine à côté de lui._

_« Si je te revois, t'y passes espèce d'enculé. »_

_La bouche de Chris se crispa retenant son sanglot, il était peut-être encore vivant, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, son âme était belle et bien morte ce soir-là._

_Il entendit quelque chose, oui quelqu'un l'appelait à travers l'obscurité de la nuit, il ne pouvait pas dire qui ni quoi et pourtant il connaissait cette voix c'est alors que ..._

* * *

« Chris ! »

Il sentit la douleur en lui se dissiper mais l'angoisse et la peur étaient toujours là, l'écrasant.

« Chris calme toi »

Il vit une forme s'éclaircir devant lui jusqu'à devenir net et découvrit le visage de Darren le fixant avec effroi. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était réveillé, son corps encore tremblant, sa respiration agitée, sa peau brûlante et humide, deux mains vinrent autour de son visage, cherchant à rencontrer son regard fuyant.

« Regarde-moi ! » Lui ordonna Darren, forçant ses yeux à rencontrer les siens.

Chris finit par accepter de le regarder, il semblait totalement désorienté. Le brun s'était réveillé en sursaut lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dans son sommeil avant de le découvrir en sueur, tremblant et beaucoup trop agité. Il avait eu si peur de le voir ainsi, l'expression de son visage avait été si douloureuse le poignardant violemment.

« Tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il ne sachant pas s'il était conscient ou non avant de le voir se rétracter sur lui-même. « Parle-moi je t'en supplie »

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé tous ses esprits il repoussa sans plus attendre les mains du brun autour de son visage, le surprenant en ce geste et se leva, sentant l'angoisse trop forte en lui pour rester plus longtemps. Ses jambes étaient si faibles et tremblantes, il se força à tenir quelques pas mais fut rattrapé par Darren qui lui prit la main.

« Ne m'ignore pas putain ! » Se vexa le brun, ne sachant plus quoi faire, il était totalement désemparé.

Chris arracha sa main de son emprise et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avant que le second ne puisse l'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Darren vit la porte se fermer devant lui et son coeur se serra à cette vue, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'éloigner ainsi, il le sentait filer entre ses doigts mais jamais il n'accepterait ça.

« Chris.. Dis quelque chose .. Je - »

« Laisse-moi.. » Expira-t-il, sa voix brisée par un sanglot.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser le voir dans cet état, il avait si honte de ce qu'il était, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, s'adossant contre le mur et enfuit son visage entre ses bras.

Darren l'entendit pleurer à travers la porte et crut mourir de le savoir si anéanti, il était incapable de rester là les bras croisés.

« Hors de question. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il vit Chris assis sur le carrelage, replié sur lui-même, il avait si mal de le voir ainsi.. Il s'accroupit doucement ne voulant pas le brusquer ou lui faire peur et l'enlaça de ses bras, étreignant son corps mince et tremblant contre lui, le consolant en de chaleureuses caresses.

« Shh.. Ça va aller.. » Murmura-t-il, reposant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

Il sentit les spams qui prenaient le plus jeune se faire de moins en moins nombreux sous son étreinte, bougeant sa main en un rythme régulier et lent dans son dos. Il déposa une multitude de baisers dans ses cheveux et Chris crut succomber à chacun d'entre eux, d'une certaine manière ils l'aidaient à accepter d'avoir étalé sa fierté sur le plancher, ils lui donnaient la force nécessaire pour remonter à la surface.

Il se sentait reprendre vie sous la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de vanille vint l'envoûter, sa main large dans son dos était agréable.. Après un long moment Chris se calma, sa respiration devint plus régulière, son corps s'apaisa et il inspira profondément avant d'oser relever la tête, rencontrant le regard de son petit ami.

Darren lui fit un sourire triste et passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, la faisant glisser jusqu'à sa joue. Il passa son pouce délicatement sous ses yeux essuyant ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front. Chris ferma les yeux au contact, imprégnant sa douceur et se sentit fondre. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'eut pas honte, peu importe le nombre de larmes qu'il eut à assumer, ses sanglots perçant le silence, non, il n'avait pas honte. Darren était cette personne, il était celui qui ne le jugerait pas, qui l'acceptait et l'aimait tel qu'il était.

« Chris.. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle toi et moi. » Dit calmement Darren, ses yeux mordorés traversant ceux clairs du second.

Il avait peur de sa réaction mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Ça allait trop loin à présent.

Chris baissa les yeux, sa mâchoire se serra sous le malaise, son ventre se tordit, mais il trouva la force de repousser ses démons et releva les yeux vers lui avant de murmurer un « Oui » à peine audible.

Darren s'assit contre la paroi de la douche, s'installant le plus près possible de l'autre garçon et prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Depuis le début. »

C'est alors qu'assis sur le carrelage froid de leur petite salle de bain, Chris trouva le courage de parler. Du début à la fin, sans oublier un seul détail, il lui raconta, ce qu'il avait enduré tous les jours, la façon dont il l'avait caché à ses parents, la nuit où sa vie s'écroula.. Darren avait toujours su à quoi s'en tenir après ses premières révélations, mais ce qu'il entendit fut encore plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il repoussa un nombre de fois incalculable les larmes de haine qui le menaçaient lorsqu'il encaissa ce que ces salops lui avaient fait, la manière dont ils l'avaient humilié et tué à petit feu avant de le briser. Il était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il ait rencontré, il n'était pas faible comme Chris l'avait toujours pensé, il avait su tenir bon et se relever.

La main du plus jeune se crispa autour de la sienne à plusieurs reprises, mais il le consola en lui caressant chaleureusement, le calmant ainsi à chaque fois qu'il sentit la peur le prendre. Ses yeux bleus étaient si sincères à présent, il n'y avait plus de mensonge, non il lui parlait à coeur ouvert comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, étalant devant lui son passé, son intimité, ses secrets, toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu partager sans crainte ni regret.

Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin et lorsque les premières lueurs du jour traversèrent les rideaux de la chambre, s'écrasant sur le sol, Darren comprit à l'expression fatiguée du plus jeune qu'il avait besoin de récupérer à présent, il avait assez longtemps combattu, il était temps qu'il lâche prise. Lorsqu'il le vit bâiller il se leva, surprenant qu'à moitié l'autre garçon qui le suivit du regard déjà à moitié endormi avant de voir une main tendue se présenter devant lui. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il l'accepta et se leva avec l'aide du brun. Il le dirigea ainsi jusqu'au lit et il ne se fit pas prier avant de se laisser tomber dessus et s'allonger, laissant tout son corps reposer sur le matelas.

Il tourna son visage vers la gauche comme il le faisait tous les soirs, à la rencontre de celui de Darren et l'admira sans un mot, seul un sourire étirant ses lèvres, remerciant par ce simple geste celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Je vais te faire une nouvelle promesse. » Murmura Darren, caressant son visage.

Chris attendit, silencieux et attentif, savourant le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

« Je ne changerai pas le monde et je ne peux supprimer ceux qui pourraient vouloir te nuire un jour, mais je te promets de le rendre aussi parfait que possible et tant que je serais près de toi je veillerai à ce que tu sois aussi heureux que tu mérites de l'être. »

Chris resta tout d'abord inexpressif face à ses mots, il garda les yeux grands ouverts, perdus dans ceux du brun et une fois qu'il eut répété sa phrase un nombre de fois suffisamment grand dans son esprit il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et l'emprisonna dans un baiser hasardeux. Darren se laissa sourire en réponse à ses lèvres et avant qu'ils ne se laissent submerger Chris prononça un mot suffisant pour traduire toute la reconnaissance qu'il lui portait.

« Merci. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années il ne ressentit pas une once de peur, d'angoisse ou de douleur, il était seulement serein et heureux dans les bras de celui qui avait redonné un souffle à sa vie.

* * *

_« Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri »_

_Tous le regardaient amusés alors qu'il prenait son cadeau du bout des doigts, du haut de ses 14 ans il déchira l'emballage et y découvrit un livre sombre, sans titre. Il l'ouvrit et vit les pages vierges et fronça les sourcils avant de relever les yeux vers sa mère._

_« Pourquoi un livre vierge ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué._

_« Pour que tu écrives ta propre histoire. » Répondit-elle simplement, lui souriant._

_Il resta sans voix face à cette révélation et se leva pour aller enlacer sa mère avant de lui embrasser la joue chaleureusement._

_« Maman un jour Chris sera un écriveur ! » Dit sa soeur, sautillant sur sa chaise et mangeant sa part de gâteau._

_« Écrivain ma chérie, mais oui, il en sera un. »_

_Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils le décoiffant comme à chaque fois et un sourire doublement plus grand prit place sur le visage du garçon._

_« Je te le promets. » Dit-il, plus déterminé que jamais._

« Chris Colfer ? » L'interpella une voix alors qu'il attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente au sein du siège Scholastic.

Il se leva et prit une grande inspiration, passa ses mains sur sa chemise pour se rendre présentable avant de suivre la femme jusqu'à un bureau où elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Il tomba face à l'homme avec lequel il avait conversé au gala quelques jours plus tôt, il lui serra la main et sourit amusé avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

« Nous y voilà. »

Refermant la porte derrière eux.

A l'extérieure du bâtiment c'est un Darren nerveux qui attendait, zieutant la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le trottoir, sursautant à chaque fois qu'une personne la poussait espérant que ce serait Chris. Il eut le temps de filmer un pigeon, parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec un vieil homme qui s'assit une vingtaine de minutes à côté de lui avant de le laisser une nouvelle fois seul et il finit par acheter deux cafés espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas froids lorsqu'il sortirait. Il commença par la suite à jouer à l'un de ses jeux un peu nazes sur son portable et une fois au niveau 5 vit Chris sortir du bâtiment. Il le rangea dans sa poche sans plus attendre et se leva, prenant ses cafés devenues tièdes dans chaque main.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il avec la plus grande impatience du monde.

Chris afficha un énorme sourire et sauta littéralement dans ses bras, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Darren se laissa rire, essayant de ne pas renverser ses cafés et succomba au baiser que déposa le second sur sa joue. Chris se détacha et prit l'une des boissons qu'il lui tendit.

« Raconte ! Alors ils t'ont dit quoi ? »

« Ce café est froid. » Râla le plus jeune après avoir avalé une gorgée et grimaçant.

« T'as mis trop de temps et je m'ennuyais, d'ailleurs j'ai filmé des pigeons tu veux voir ? »

Chris gloussa et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Sans façon ! »

Darren lui prit sa main libre et ils partirent en direction d'une nouvelle journée ensoleillée et magnifique laissant derrière eux tous les démons du passé, Chris n'avait plus peur d'eux, il avait enfin réussi à se retrouver, lui ses espoirs et ses rêves.

« Je te jure je me suis découvert un talent de cinéaste ! » Reprit le brun, faisant rire de nouveau l'autre garçon.

« Mais bien sûr Dare. »

Oui, il avait définitivement trouvé cette personne. Celle avec qui il partagerait sa vie, qui le suivrait dans toutes les épreuves, celle qui l'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. Cette personne était son petit ami déjanté du nom de Darren Criss et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître il avait réussi à faire tomber ce masque solide et inébranlable pour permettre à son vrai visage de rayonner et profiter de la vie qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre 36 terminé ! Certainement l'un de ceux sur lesquels j'ai passé le plus de temps, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu !**

**La chanson au début du chapitre est " _Locked out of heaven_ " de Bruno Mars.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions,**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain !**

**Bisous,**

**Habby.**


	37. Chapitre 37

**Bonjour à tous petits CrissColferiens ! **

**Me revoilou avec un petit peu de retard pour le chapitre 37 ! **

**Bon de loin le plus long que j'ai écrit, très différent du dernier. Je tiens à prévenir tout de suite que ce sera le dernier avant un petit bout de temps. Et oui, partant en vacances, je vais vous abandonner jusqu'à 1 mois maximum à moins d'avoir le temps de publier avant, mais je préfère ne rien promettre ! BrefBref !**

**Reviews :**

**- I'm a dinosaur : **Alors non je ne connais pas, mais il n'y a pas eu une de traduction de fait de celle la justement ? Mais merci, je vais l'ajouter à ma liste de fic à lire pour les vacances :)

**- KlainelovesForever : **Toute pardonnée ! Rien n'y oblige alors c'est déjà gentil de le faire, même une fois ^^ .. Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le plus joyeux, c'était un challenge de savoir si j'allais réussir à retranscrire de telles scènes mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi ma mission ! Merci pour tes compliments.

**- mmlabr :** Oui, pour moi c'était clairement l'un des plus importants de l'histoire et comme tu dis, peut être que certain ont trouvé ca cruel ou dur, mais quoi qu'on dise l'homophobie est toujours présente et c'est quelque chose qui me touche et j'avais envie d'en parler, c'est d'ailleurs l'un des sujets relaté le plus souvent au cour de l'histoire.

En effet j'aurais pu m'arrêter là, mais l'histoire est loin d'être terminée. Disons que celle de Chris à passer un cap, mais celle du CrissColfer est encore loin de la ligne d'arrivée.

En tout cas merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup, je vais finir par rougir avec tous ces merveilleux compliments ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plairas.

**- LaGleek72 : **Je pense que j'aurais dû prévoir les mouchoir pour ce chapitre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ces réactions *-* je suis vilaine si je suis contente ? Et oui Chris avance vraiment côté pro, reste plus qu'à voir si Darren suivra ou s'il restera sur la touche..

**- Mizugachi : **Merci beaucoup ! En fait, cette fic en générale est sur une note assez joyeuse, mais depuis que je l'ai commencé j'ai écrit pas mal " d'ébauche " de possible futur autre histoire qui sont pour toutes sur des thèmes assez tristes .. Donc oui ce chapitre diffère des autres, mais finalement je me sens plus à l'aise sur ce genre d'atmosphère ( oui ça peut paraître bizarre... ) Mais je reste une incurable rêveuse, jamais rien sans une touche d'espoir ;) .. Donc oui il est beaucoup plus sombre que les autres, mais je pense nécessaire pour l'avancée de l'histoire et du personnage de Chris, qui restait encré à son passé. Certain ( ceux qui arrivent en l'occurrence ) seront plus joyeux et léger. Contente qu'il t'ait plu, et je suis sûre que ton document Word réserve un joli contenu :)

**- Anas : **Oh tant mieux alors ! Parce que celui ci est encore plus long que le précédent x) Oh .. Merci ^^ c'est le but de cette fic après tout, ce n'est pas du grand spectacle, juste un moyen de tenter de tous vous transporter dans le petit monde que j'ai créé autour de ce " couple " ! Pour les dernières lignes, je voulais à tout prix finir sur une note positive, montrer que ce qu'à traversé Chris est horrible oui, mais ça fait partie de lui à présent et malgré ce par quoi il est passé il a dépassé tout ça. Donc oui il y aura en effet d'autre évènement qui viendront en travers de leur route, un bien plus conséquent que les autres, mais il n'y aura pas forcément qu'un point négatif. L'une des meilleures ? Oh ! Et bien encore un gros MERCI ! Ça fait très plaisir =)

**- LNC : **Mouchoir ? ^^ Alors .. Je sais pas si je dois être fière parce que je ne veux pas te faire pleurer mais .. Je vais quand même l'être *-* Merci !

**- TheHometownGlory : **Oh bah non il faut pas ! mais .. Merci Merci merci :) Je crois que je vais finir par avoir les chevilles qui enflent avec ces compliments, mais c'est vraiment touchant !

**- Klaaine :** Oh my Chris.. Klaaine merci :p .. Alors je vais être fière ^^ car je ne vois pas comment je ne pourrais pas vu cette gentille review ! merci

**- KingGollum : **Un livre ? Oula jamais puisqu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je n'avais encore jamais écrit xD Alors un livre encore moins ... Mais merci pour la suggestion :)

**- Lodret : **J'avoue j'ai été cruelle, mais j'avais envie d'installer une atmosphère paisible et confiante avant le retournement de situation... Oui bien sûr que ça va continuer, oh bah des câlins dans celui-ci tu vas en avoir ! Ce chapitre n'était pas pour renfermer Chris dans son passé, au contraire. ^^

**- carole97400 : **Oui, c'est un côté qui se voit surtout dans ce chapitre je dirai, ce reflex qu'à Darren de toujours faire passer Chris avant lui et surtout le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Oui c'est vrai qu'au premier abord le comportement de Chris peut paraître exagéré ou même étrange, mais j'espère que ce petit chapitre aura réussi a éclairé le mystère qui n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'il en avait déjà été question brièvement au début. Pour l'anniversaire de C. tu auras la réponse juste en dessous ;) mais il sera différent de celui de D. pour la simple raison qu'ils n'ont pas les même attentes. Lemon ? Possible :) ! Merci pour ta review !

**- EmpireStateOfGrace : **Parler du passé de Chris n'était pas juste pour l'histoire en effet, on nous parle beaucoup de persécution ou de discrimination mais ça reste généralement en surface et j'ai voulu en partie par ce chapitre faire ressortir ce côté là, aussi dur qu'il soit.

Après, pour en revenir à l'histoire, en effet il est important pour Chris, mais aussi pour Darren, c'est un côté qui n'avait pas encore été exploité pour lui, le fait de se retrouver dans une situation qui lui laisse clairement le choix entre se protéger lui ou Chris. Et comme tu dis c'est l'une des preuves d'amour les plus intenses à mes yeux de presque se sacrifier pour les ( "la" dans cette situation ) personnes qu'on aime ( je suis cucul je sais... )

*relit1fois,2fois,3fois,10fois* Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire en fait o.o avant de commencer cette petite fic, donc jusqu'en fevrier 2013 hem, je ne pensais même pas être capable d'écrire un résumé ou une carte d'anniversaire.. Alors j'ai juste envie de dire.. Merci infiniment à toi et à tous les autres, pour être aussi gentils et encourageant, vraiment c'est motivant !

En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise malgré la différence avec le précédent ^^

**- K4** **:** Merci choupinette.

- **Fandelavi : **Merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu aimes également celui-ci.

- **ImpossibleDontExist : **Pas de soucis :) Tu as passé de bonnes vacances au moins ? :p

Parler du passé de Chris était incontournable pour mieux comprendre le personnage et surtout permettre de le faire passer à autre chose et évoluer.

Oh je ne suis pas fane non plus des pigeons xD de loin seulement ! ... Merci pour ta review ^^

**- McTwist : **Cruelle ? Peut-être, ou alors simplement le reflet de chose cruelles hum.. ( je préfère comme ça ! ) Darren est le seul à vraiment le comprendre et réussir à lui parler, l'approcher, le faire avancer tout simplement, il est un réel soutien. Pour Conor au début ce n'est pas très compréhensible je l'avoue :p Conor gentil ? A voir ! Tout est question d'avis personnel à ce sujet. Oui il y avait eu une video, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai eu cette idée xD... Oui j'ai vu l'itv :) Personne ne peut résister au pouvoir de Chris voyons x) ! Oh .. Peut-être *-* à voir ! Dans ce chapitre il y aura des galipettes je le dis tout de suite ! J'espère que tu appréciera x)

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek :** Un mauvais moment à passer pour une grande avancé *-* ( je serais presque philosophique uhmuhm .. ) Merci pour ta review ^^

**- CordonBleuPasCuit(AliasStef) : **Oui Conor n'est pas toujours un con finalement :) Et il a été un moyen de pousser C. à ses limites. Alison a eu un rôle important dans le début de "carrière" de C. oui c'est sûr ! Et d'ailleurs elle lui apportera encore son soutien. Mais D. ressens en x1000 il faut dire ! Tu lui donnes une goutte d'eau il te fait un océan !

Oui, C. peut vraiment compter sur D. dans toutes les situations, même les pires !

Pour Neil, en effet il porte un réel intérêt pour C. et il deviendra d'ailleurs un personnage plus important par la suite :) Une amitié pour C. ne ferait pas de mal ! Mdr j'ai repéré le Christophe Mae ! Tu as fait une rechute ! j'ai la chanson dans la tête merci xD ! Et oui bien sûr les couillonnerie de D. comment y échapper ? Tu seras d'ailleurs servie dans ce chapitre :) Je sais que tu aimes ça n'essaye pas de faire semblant que non ! Muhaha ! *sereprend* donc... Plus beau chapitre ? Oh j'aimerais ! Et merci beaucoup ma stef ! Tu me donnes ton chapeau ? *-* Oui le CrissColfer ma définitivement tué et pris possession de mon âme, donc il faut me pardonner ... Des choses keukines ? Oh possibles xD Et non surtout pas celle de D. tu n'en ressortira pas sans dommage ! Dedans c'est un peu *johgbmù^hn# .. voila tu as un aperçu !

La Check list xD il faut bien ça pour une soirée à la cabane ! Allé go go go ! ... Merci pour tout ma stef, tes conseils, ton soutien, les délires Stiouf et sur le hobbit et la nymphe .. Ils nous auront ...! J'ai envie de dire LE CRISSCOLFER VAINCRA ! x)

**Bon bon bon... Encore merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews, votre soutien sans quoi je pense que je n'aurais jamais dépassé les allé.. 5 premiers chapitres :) ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus à la suivre, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Presque 500 reviews .. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, donc si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas à me la transmettre :) !**

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tout gentil, tout simple, tout .. CrissColfer simplement..! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tous tes sourires je vais les garder, les mettre dans un coin de ma tête pour quand je ne suis pas avec toi. »

* * *

« Oh c'est adorable Darren ! »

« Je sais je suis toujours adorable, je m'étonne moi-même. »

« Non.. Mais là oui. »

En cette jolie journée de mai Darren arpentait les rues de New York avec Amy à la recherche du gâteau parfait pour l'anniversaire de Chris, car quoi qu'il dise il ne louperait pas l'occasion de lui montrer à quel point il était spécial et précieux à ses yeux. Il avait trouvé le meilleur cadeau qu'il soit et à présent il lui fallait trouver la pâtisserie, en prenant en compte le fait qu'il le forcerait à en manger.

« T'as toujours été naze pourtant en cadeaux, avoue l'idée ne vient pas de toi ! » Se méfia Amy tout en plissant ses yeux pour examiner s'il allait mentir ou non.

« Si ! » Se défendit-il faussement outré avant de faire la moue « Et mes cadeaux ne sont pas si nazes. »

« Tu m'as offert un peignoir à mon anniversaire. » Rajouta la jeune fille croisant les bras.

« Il était génial ! Et il y avait snoopy dessus. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite pâtisserie et il lui ouvrit la porte tout en lui faisant signe d'entrer tel un gentleman.

« Puis c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé en 24h. » Avoua-t-il une fois entrés.

Amy se contenta de rire, tout le monde savait qu'il était nul pour les cadeaux, c'était un fait, mais elle était aussi surprise qu'attendris de celui qu'il avait choisi pour son petit ami. Étrangement il avait toujours su quoi faire avec Chris et c'était bel et bien la première fois.

Ils se mirent à regarder les gâteaux tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres, la jeune fille admirant les forêts noires, Darren lui savait exactement ce qu'il fallait, il connaissait les goûts de Chris par cœur, il avait passé tellement temps à le regarder, l'examiner, qu'il était capable de répondre à un interrogatoire complet, aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ceux-là ? » Demanda-t-elle montrant une pièce montée de chocolat.

« Chris trouvera ça trop bourratif. » Répondit-il toujours examinant les autres.

« Et celui à la poire ? »

« Il n'aime pas les poires. »

« Praliné ? »

« Écœurant. »

« Alors café ? »

« Il ne mange rien à base de café, il le boit juste. »

Il enchaîna ses réponses sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir ou regarder ce qu'elle lui montrait, ce qui la laissa sans voix. Elle s'arrêta et haussa les sourcils amusée avant de venir près de lui.

« Je suis impressionnée ! Depuis quand toi, Darren Criss, tu connais autant de choses sur une personne ? Je suis sûre que tu ne sais pas toi-même ce que tu aimes ou non ! » Rit-elle, le faisant rire à son tour.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules avant de dire d'un ton plus ou moins logique. « Chris est compliqué alors si je ne veux pas me louper tous les jours il a bien fallu que j'apprenne son fonctionnement. »

Dire qu'il était compliqué était un euphémisme, jusqu'à présent il s'en était toujours bien sorti, mais se planter le jour de son anniversaire était impensable !

Amy se pencha vers lui et dit tout en souriant « Avec toi il ne doit pas avoir le même problème pour te faire plaisir, il lui suffit d' - »

« Enlever ses fringues. » Finit Darren s'attirant une frappe sur le bras par la jeune fille.

Il rit doucement, fier de sa bêtise, faisant rire toute de même à son tour Amy. Il s'imagina alors ce que donnerait Chris recouvert de chantilly et se laissa un instant profiter pleinement de sa vision, mais fut vite rattrapé par son amie qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« J'allais dire d'être lui-même. » Reprit-elle tout en le regardant avec dédain.

Il repoussa l'envie qui le prenait en pensant à son petit ami, il aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là pour pouvoir une nouvelle fois le mettre mal à l'aise et le faire rougir avec ses remarques, mais il avait une mission à accomplir pour le moment.

« Voila ! C'est ça qu'il lui faut ! » S'écria-t-il surexcité devant la petite vitrine, ignorant sa remarque.

Elle s'approcha et resta silencieuse un moment devant le magnifique gâteau avant de reprendre. « Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? »

« Parce que tu ne vis pas avec. »

« C'est un bon argument. »

* * *

Du côté de la 8th avenue, dans une brasserie non loin du New York Times Building, Chris s'était installé à une petite table mangeant sa salade italienne et pour l'une des premières fois, il n'était pas seul.

« Et donc ils t'ont dit quoi à propos de tes nouvelles ? »

« Il veulent en faire comme un recueil et il y en a une qu'on a décidé d'adapter en roman. »

Neil l'écoutait attentivement et totalement captivé, tentant d'amener sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Finalement Chris avait fini par accepter son invitation en tant que cadeau d'anniversaire et pour l'instant il ne regrettait pas, il était quelqu'un de gentil, drôle et étrangement heureux pour lui. Il se sentait bizarre de passer du temps avec un autre que Darren, il n'en avait pas l'habitude, bien évidemment il était également très souvent avec Amber mais ce n'était pas comparable, dans une vie hétéro elle aurait été son âme soeur. Neil était le premier avec qui il prenait un moment sans tension, sans gêne, sans arrière pensée, c'était naturel et agréable.

« C'est trop bien ! Et t'as commencé à écrire ? » Réagit alors ce dernier, le faisant sourire.

« Oui, mais j'avoue que je suis effrayé à l'idée d'être publié. » Rit nerveusement Chris, rien que d'y penser il sentait des frissons survoler sa peau.

Ecrire pour lui ou sa famille était une chose mais être confronté à l'avis du public était beaucoup plus effrayant, il fallait qu'il soit à la hauteur, il n'avait plus le choix à présent, il touchait son rêve du bout des doigts, il ne pouvait en aucun cas le laisser s'envoler.

Son collègue lui fit un geste réconfortant, tapotant son avant bras et dit tout aussi enthousiaste que précédemment.

« Ce qui serait plus bizarre serait que tu ne le sois pas, mais je suis sûr que tu vas tout déchirer, je veux bien servir de cobaye si tu veux ! » Dit-il avec son petit sourire, amusant le second.

L'idée de cobaye n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais il avait déjà dans l'idée d'utiliser Darren dans ce rôle, mais un deuxième avis ne serait pas refusé pour autant, surtout s'il en croyait les goûts parfois étranges de son petit ami.

Ils se remirent à manger et parler de tout et de rien, allant de son livre au travail, aux anecdotes qu'ils se racontèrent sur leurs collègues, car quoi de mieux que de vider son sac dans le dos des autres sincèrement ? C'est alors que le portable du plus jeune se mit à sonner dans la poche de sa veste. Il avala rapidement sa gorgée d'eau et le sortit sans plus attendre.

« Excuse-moi. » Grimaça Chris tout en voyant le numéro de Darren s'afficher.

« Vas-y, vas-y. » le rassura Neil.

Il décrocha et se retint de rire devant le moulin à paroles qu'était devenu Darren.

[ Hey, je t'appelle juste pour savoir à quelle heure tu finis, car ce soir je viens te chercher et pas de "non" t'es obligé de toute façon et pas besoin de te dire pourquoi ok ? Donc - ]

« Je finis à 20 heures »

[ Cool, je t'attendrais devant alors ? ]

« Si tu veux. »

[ Et aussi j'ai déplacé les meubles mais putain je me rappelle plus comment ils étaient placés avant donc tu m'aideras. ]

« Quoi ?! »

Neil le regardait parler au téléphone amusé, il ne pouvait entendre que légèrement ce que lui disait son correspondant mais il le voyait aussi naturel et spontané que lorsqu'il était avec ce qui devait certainement être le fameux Darren.

« Dare tu ne peux pas tout déplacer comme ça et pourquoi ? » S'énerva Chris, soupirant trop bruyamment. « Non je ne suis pas énervé et oui je suis occupé. »

Il s'excusa du regard auprès de son collègue qui ne répondit que par un sourire.

« Je te laisse je ne suis pas seul mais .. Ne fais rien de fou s'il te plaît. »

Neil put entendre ce qui semblait être un " je t'aime " sortir du téléphone et à voir l'air gêné de Chris c'était apparemment bel et bien les mots qu'il avait entendu également.

« A ce soir. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de raccrocher et de se pincer les lèvres tout en le rangeant dans sa poche. « Je suis désolé c'était.. »

« Ton mec, il a l'air cool. » Répondit Neil avant d'avaler une autre bouché de son steak.

Chris se laissa sourire face au rire du second « Il est fatigant. » Soupira-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je savais que je devais redouter cette journée. »

« Tu sais tu devrais être heureux au contraire, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de couples qui oublie l'anniversaire de leur conjoint, moi le premier. »

Il fut pris de court par sa remarque, il réagit en un froncement de sourcils avant de secouer légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et reposer ses yeux sur son assiette.

« Parfois c'est tout aussi bien. »

Il tenta d'imaginer ce que Darren avait bien pu faire, finalement il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment, il le saurait bien assez vite.

« Au fait tu travailles sur l'article de Robert Gordon ? » Reprit le second.

« Oui, enfin disons plutôt que je tente de travailler dessus mais Conor passe la plus grande partie de son temps à m'engueuler. » Lâcha Chris, toujours aussi dépité par l'attitude de son supérieur.

« Il est particulièrement chiant avec toi. »

« Je le soupçonne d'aimer ça. » Rit-il haussant un sourcil pour accentuer le ton employé.

Neil éclata de rire et faillit recracher son eau pour ne pas s'étouffer.

« Fais gaf à toi ! »

« J'y compte bien. »

* * *

Darren grimaça devant son téléphone venant de raccrocher et se tourna vers Amy.

« Tu crois qu'il va gueuler ? » Demanda-t-il tout en regardant le salon chamboulé.

Elle s'apprêta à parler, ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit, elle reprit une inspiration et dit « Non.. » d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Il avait complètement déménagé l'appartement, le salon n'y ressemblait plus vraiment, ou alors de très loin, en fermant un oeil et et divisant sa vue avec une main. Tous les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs, excepté la table basse et les coussins qu'il avait laissé au milieu de la pièce. Il ne lui restait qu'à accrocher ses nombreuses décorations et il pouvait compter sur Amy pour l'aider à accomplir cette tâche.

« Très convaincant. »

« De toute façon quand vous êtes ensemble vous ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à vous peloter donc il ne verra rien. » Se défendit-elle tout en accrochant un ballon.

Elle marquait un point, depuis que Chris était plus à l'aise pour ce qui était de se "montrer" en public au grand bonheur de Darren qui en profitait bien plus q'il ne devrait, ils étaient toujours très proches, trop proches même, respirant la même passion infligeant ainsi aux autres l'ennuie de leurs relations amoureuses.

« C'est moche la jalousie snoopy tu le sais ? » Rit Darren, sortant les verres en plastique rouge et les disposant sur la table.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! On se fait des câlins aussi avec Joey, souvent, parfois.. Ok rarement mais on en fait ! » Râla-t-elle alors qu'elle en accrochait des ballons rouges et jaune délivrant le message " Happy Birthday ".

« Je suis tellement désolé pour toi.. » Dit-il, faussement triste, son sourire taquin le trahissant négligemment.

Elle lui lança un des ballons dans la figure, ou plutôt tenta, mais il l'évita très aisément et rit doublement plus fort.

« Si tu continues je te laisse te débrouiller avec tes ballons ! »

« Mais non tu le fais si bien. » Se moqua-t-il la faisant glousser à son tour.

« Je me demande comment il fait pour te supporter h24. »

« Parce qu'il sait que je suis putain trop génial et qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi ! » Rit de nouveau Darren, faisant sa petite tête de vainqueur fier de lui.

Le pire pour Amy était de reconnaître qu'il avait certainement raison, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction, alors elle se contenta de se moquer de lui et de passer à autre chose.

« Tu sais on aurait pu faire ça chez moi, c'est plus grand et on aurait pu faire vraiment une grosse fête. » Reprit-elle.

« C'est son anniversaire, je veux qu'il soit à l'aise et qu'il passe une bonne soirée. »

« Oui mais il aurait pu rencontrer des gens sympas. »

Il savait pertinemment la tête qu'il aurait fait s'ils avaient refait une énorme fête, Chris détestait ça, Darren avait fini par comprendre qu'il aimait les choses simples, il n'avait nul besoin d'une centaine de personnes pour faire de son anniversaire quelque chose de bien.

« Chris s'en fout de rencontrer des gens et il n'a pas trop un bon souvenir de la dernière soirée que t'as fait. »

Amy ne répondit rien à ça, pour la simple raison qu'elle n'avait aucune bonne remarque à rétorquer.

« Puis, qui veut dire fête, dit alcool, dit problème. » Ajouta-t-il, tout en prenant une chaise et la déposant à côté du mur.

« Parce que là il n'y en aura pas peut-être ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en indiquant des yeux le sac de course rempli de bouteilles d'alcool.

Bien sûr, pour Darren une fête sans alcool ça n'existait pas.

« Entre nous ça ne me dérange pas, au moins je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. »

« C'est mignon. » Dit-elle tout en lui faisant ses yeux doux.

« Je sais. » Avoua Darren, elle lui répétait très souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Chris et lui.

Autrefois, lors de ses précédentes relations, beaucoup avaient tendance à dire qu'il ne prêtait pas assez attention à celles qui auraient dû être les seules occupantes de ses pensées, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Alors en effet son comportement envers Chris surprendrait toujours son amie et lui-même parfois par la même occasion.

Amy monta sur la chaise que le brun avait posée précédemment dans le but d'accrocher un autre groupe de ballons multicolores lorsqu'elle reprit. « Dis-moi.. » Elle s'attira le regard de Darren et continua. « Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? »

« Sept mois et 17 jours. » Répondit-il instantanément faisant rire la jeune fille.

« Déjà ? Ça me paraît si proche pourtant ! » S'exclama-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide avant que l'information ne fasse "tilt"« Attend.. Tu connais la date exacte ?! »

Il n'avait même pas contrôlé l'instant où ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il faisait par habitude le compte dans sa tête chaque matin au moment d'embrasser son petit ami en guise de réveil se réjouissant de la chance qu'il avait de passer une nouvelle journée en sa compagnie.

« Ouais c'est passé super vite, trop vite je dirais même.. » Souffla-t-il, tentant de se remémorer les premiers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ils avaient tellement changé autant l'un que l'autre, ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés jusqu'à ne faire qu'un, il se sentait étrangement nostalgique. « Et oui je la connais. » Finit-il tout en regardant le salon fin prêt d'un air satisfait.

Amy l'examina attendrie, avant de lui poser LA question que Darren se posait certainement également. « Et.. Tu penses qu'il est prêt ? »

L'expression heureuse de son visage se dissipa, se remplaçant par une bien plus partagée. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules doucement.

« J'en sais rien, c'est Chris tu vois je suis jamais sûr à 100% de ses réactions.. Mais j'espère en tout cas. »

Elle sembla lui faire un sourire qui se voulut encourageant, ou réconfortant, en fait il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter mais il ne s'y attarda pas, il aurait sa réponse très bientôt de toute façon. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant d'aller chercher Chris et essayer de lui faire passer une soirée simplement agréable.

* * *

Au New York Times Building il était déjà 19h55 lorsque Chris entra dans le bureau de Conor pour lui déposer l'article sur lequel il travaillait depuis le matin même puisque c'était la demande d'Alison avant qu'elle ne parte et étant son assistant il se devait de ne rien lui refuser. Il avait réussi à supporter son supérieur toute la journée, parfois il avait vraiment la sensation d'être son déstressant ou son souffre douleur, mais après les dernières réflexions qu'il lui avait fait, il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de craquer sous la pression.

« Alison m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. » Dit-il faiblement, avant de le déposer sur le bureau et se retourner dans l'idée de partir.

« Colfer. » L'interpella Conor le faisant s'arrêter doucement avant qu'il n'ose le regarder.

Allait-il encore lui faire une remarque déplacée ? Il avait eu le droit à " bon à rien ", " idiot ", " quand allez-vous commencer à travailler sérieusement ? " et ce genre de chose qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre. Il savait que c'était son anniversaire mais il se passait bien de ce genre de cadeau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Chris le regarda avec impatience, ce que semblait s'apprêter à lui dire son supérieur devait être vraiment trop horrible pour qu'il attende autant avant de libérer ses mots. Mais étrangement il fut totalement surpris par ce qu'il entendit, beaucoup trop.

« Bon boulot. »

Conor lâcha finalement les deux malheureux et innocents mots qui provoquèrent cet air surpris et mignon sur le visage du garçon. Il resta sans voix, figé sur place avant de sentir les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et se reprit le retenant ainsi et hocha la tête doucement.

« Euh.. Merci. » Bafouilla-t-il lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, aussi gêné qu'impressionné d'une remarque aussi plaisante sortant de la bouche de Jason Conor.

« Alors comme ça vous avez conclu avec Scholastic ? » Reprit l'homme d'un air qui semblait vouloir ressembler à une question mais il était évidemment au courant de tout.

Chris se contenta de sourire timidement, il regarda brièvement l'heure sur sa montre et réalisa que Darren allait l'attendre dehors un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

« C'est bien, vous faites un premier pas dans le monde des grands. » Sourit-il, le surprenant que davantage.

En réalité il était presque effrayé d'autant d'attention de sa part, était-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Ca en avait tout l'air ou alors sa bonne action de la journée ou plus exactement de sa vie.

« Oui. »

Il se contenta de cette réponse, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre, était-il censé converser avec lui facilement ? Cette fois il n'était pas ivre pour pouvoir le faire.

« Vous êtes attendu quelque part ? » Reprit Conor alors qu'il avait reposé ses yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Chris regardait l'heure sur sa montre lorsqu'il entendit sa question et releva les yeux brusquement vers lui, tentant un non de la tête mais en vue du regard que lui lança par la suite son patron il succomba et leva les yeux ciel.

« Oui je fête mes 23 ans ce soir. » Dit-il tout en sentant un pincement au coeur à l'énonciation de son âge.. 23 ans ? Déjà ?

« Je sais. »

« Pardon ? »

Conor le regarda amusé et retira ses lunettes de son nez avant de les poser négligemment sur son bureau.

« Nous connaissons nos employés mieux que vous le pensez. » Affirma-t-il.

Réellement ? Lui ? D'accord, qu'Alison y ait pensé était une chose, elle lui avait d'ailleurs donné les tickets qu'elle avait eu avec le journal pour le plus grand musée de New York à l'occasion, un geste qui pouvait paraître petit et anodin, mais pour Chris c'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'attendait de quiconque. Mais que Jason Conor y ait pensé, c'était beaucoup surprenant et étrange ...

« Filez. » Conclut-il n'ayant aucune réaction de la part du garçon qui lui fit un dernier sourire poli avant de quitter son bureau.

Il s'éloigna de l'open space, l'incompréhension et l'air dérouté de son visage toujours présent et secoua la tête pour oublier ce à quoi il venait d'assister, c'était vraiment l'une des choses les plus bizarres qu'il ait vu ou entendu ou bref .. C'était juste bizarre.

Il alla jusqu'aux toilettes, dans l'idée de se changer, ayant suivi la demande de Darren qui consistait à s'habiller de ses vêtements de rechanges avant de quitter le travail. Il était certain qu'il avait l'idée de l'emmener quelque part et sortir en pantalon de smoking et chemise blanche n'était évidemment pas le plus confortable. Il s'enferma donc dans la cabine, se demandant pourquoi il prenait cette peine alors que la plupart étaient déjà tous partis et enfila un jeans slim bleu marine et un sous pull noir près du corps. Il ne portait jamais de vêtement trop près du corps, mais ce soir là il en mit tout de même, pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il venait d'avoir 23 ans, qu'il avait signé avec l'un des plus grands éditeurs, qu'il avait reçu un compliment de son patron et qu'il avait pris celui-ci le matin même lorsqu'il était parti en vitesse. Alors il se le permit après quoi il sortit et regarda son reflet brièvement dans le miroir, pas très satisfait de sa tenue mais peu importe. Il se recoiffa légèrement, se demandant pourquoi c'était si important la façon dont il serait coiffé puisque Darren ne verrait pas la différence et mit sa veste sur son avant-bras ainsi que son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule et sortit.

Alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur il se sentit devenir de plus en plus nerveux, il redoutait tellement ce que Darren avait prévu pour cette soirée .. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas fait l'erreur de l'emmener dans une soirée ou un club, il avait juste envie de passer du temps avec lui et simplement profiter.

Il arriva en haut des longues marches qui menaient au bâtiment et vit le brun qui attendait en bas, les mains dans les poches. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir fait attendre davantage et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« T'as été pris en otage ? » Demanda Darren lorsqu'il arriva en face de lui, faisant une grimace trop mignonne pour que Chris râle à son tour.

« Presque. » Sourit-il, préférant ne pas rentrer dans les détails, le brun avait toujours tendance à en faire de trop.

Il sentit les mains de Darren venir prendre les siennes et un sourire éblouissant prit place sur son visage, rendant ses yeux mordorés encore plus débordant de bonheur qu'ils l'étaient déjà et il dit d'une voix douce, rapprochant son visage progressivement du sien à chaque mot prononcé.

« Joyeux anniversaire Chris. »

Il conclut sa phrase par un baiser chaste et s'éloigna légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui de son petit ami qui le dévisagea sans retenue. Darren rit face à l'air désemparé qui l'habitait et l'embrassa de nouveau sentant la bouche du plus jeune s'étirer en un sourire et passa ses mains dans sa nuque pour intensifier le contact de leurs lèvres se liant.

« Merci.. » Souffla Chris, mettant fin au baiser, le regardant avec trop de passion pour que le second puisse ne pas y succomber.

« Je voulais te le dire de vive voix. »

Darren était bêtement heureux de vivre cet évènement avec lui, bien qu'il ait 23 ans il restait son Chris fragile, innocent et trop jeune pour le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'arrêterait pas pour autant de le protéger, de l'appeler à chacune de ses pauses pour savoir s'il allait bien, de porter un truc lourd à sa place, de ne pas être à l'aise lorsqu'il se servait du feu même s'il s'agissait d'une allumette, de surveiller ce qu'il buvait, avec qui il parlait, de le serrer dans ses bras tous les soirs tout en déposant de petits baisers sur son front, ses joues, son nez, son menton.. Non, il n'arrêterait pas tout ça, il restait son Chris, un an de plus ou de moins, ça ne changeait rien.

« T'es prêt ? » Reprit soudainement Darren, ramenant Chris à la réalité.

Ce dernier grimaça et dit d'une voix hésitante « Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Ils sourirent tous deux et le brun lui prit la main, l'entraînant avec lui. Ils prirent un taxi, Darren n'indiqua pas l'endroit où il l'emmenait, il avait fait ce qui lui semblait être le mieux, une soirée simple, sans fioritures. C'est pourquoi après que Chris ait regardé le trajet avec méfiance il fut rassuré lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant un cinéma.

Son sourire suffit à combler le plus vieux qui ne s'était apparemment pas loupé pour le début de la soirée, il espérait juste que le reste suivrait également. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le cinéma lorsque Chris aperçut Amber ainsi que Harry qui attendaient devant. La jeune fille émit un cri de joie lorsqu'elle le vit et hurla un " Joyeux anniversaire " bien trop fort à son gout ajouté d'un câlin mais il l'accepta et eut le même mot de la part du second.

« Les autres sont à l'intérieur. » Dit alors Harry aux deux garçons, dont l'un des deux qui ne l'écouta pas, trop occupé à rire avec son amie.

Ils entrèrent et rejoignirent Amy, Joey et Ashley qui étaient installés dans une partie réservée aux flippers et toutes sortes de jeux auxquels ils jouaient en les attendant.

« Bon anniv' Chrisounet ! » Se réjouit Amy venant lui faire la bise.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tel entrain de sa part à son égard et encore moins à ce surnom qui fit rire Darren, mais peu importe, ce soir-là il accepterait toute marque d'affection, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il fêtait cet évènement avec d'autres que sa famille et d'une certaine manière ça lui réchauffait le coeur.

Darren était aux anges de le voir aussi souriant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

« La séance ne commence que dans 45 min. » Dit Ashley, s'adressant timidement à Chris, le mettant de nouveau mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là finalement, il ne lui parlait pratiquement pas, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit le brun elle l'appréciait beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il ne comprenait toujours pas son attitude envers lui, il était clair qu'il était gay, tout le monde le voyait, tout le monde le savait sauf elle.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois fait abstraction de ses réactions Darren et Joey défièrent Amber et Chris à l'un des jeux auquel les deux derniers les battirent à plate couture.

« Je suis pas d'accord putain vous trichez ! » Se vexa Darren, faisant doublement rire les deux autres qui n'avaient même pas fait l'effort de gagner, ils s'étaient contentés de renvoyer le palet n'importe où, espérant que ça ferait l'affaire.

« Chris t'entend ça ? On triche ? »

Ils se regardèrent faussement outrés, avant que le garçon ne fasse un geste exagérément choqué. « Honteux.. » Conclut-il, souriant devant la susceptibilité du plus vieux.

« On s'en refait une ! » Râla Joey bien décidé à rétablir l'ordre.

Darren retroussa ses manches et se plaça tel un coureur au top départ tandis que les deux autres haussèrent les épaules et acceptèrent pas très emballés, mais les ridiculiser une seconde fois serait assez drôle et satisfaisant finalement.

« On va vous démonter. »

Amy ne put se retenir de rire devant Darren et Joey qui se retrouvaient battus à l'un de leurs jeux préférés par ce qu'ils appelaient des "novices" et s'installa devant ce nouveau face à face.

« Si on gagne vous nous payez le stock de pop corn. » Rit Amber suivi de Chris qui intervint.

« Si Darren paie, je paie, donc Joey paiera. »

Le dernier le fusilla du regard, la hache de guerre n'était-elle pas enterrée ? Apparemment pas totalement.

« Avec supplément de boisson. » Reprit-il.

« C'est mort ! » S'énerva le garçon les faisant doublement rire.

« Je te croyais pourtant sûr de toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Darren de se moquer de son ami face à la réflexion de Chris et Joey accepta le deal.

Quinze minutes, deux pots de pop corn et sept boissons plus tard, ils étaient installés dans la salle de cinéma, dans les sièges rouges, plongés qu'à moitié dans la pénombre en attendant que le film commence. Finalement Joey avait fait la tête le même laps de temps se plaçant ainsi à l'opposé de Chris qui était lui même entre Amber et Darren. Il servait donc de porte pop corn étant entre deux fanatiques de cette friandise, il allait non seulement devoir supporter l'odeur mais aussi la main de chacun piochant bruyamment dedans toutes les deux minutes.

« J'aime pas attendre. » Râla Darren alors que les pubs n'avaient même pas encore été diffusées, stoppant Chris et Amber dans leur discussion sur Kate Middleton.

« Lit ça t'occupera. » Répondit le plus jeune lui tendant un programme sur les derniers films.

« Je veux lire le même que toi. »

« Après, prend d'abord celui là. » Insista-t-il lui posant sur les genoux.

Darren le regarda brièvement et le donna à Amy assise à côté de lui qui n'avait rien suivi et ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait avec ça sur les genoux. Il se rapprocha de Chris et posa sa tête sur son épaule, lisant ainsi le même que lui. Le plus jeune sourit à la fois amusé et exaspéré mais l'accepta et partagea ainsi sa lecture avec lui jusqu'aux pubs. Evidemment le brun se fichait totalement du programme cinéma, c'était simplement un bon moyen de le coller sans que ceci puisse paraître bizarre.

« T'es trop mignon habillé comme ça. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille provoquant un petit frisson dans le dos du garçon.

La main de Darren vint rencontrer la cuisse du second qu'il caressa doucement, la glissant progressivement vers l'intérieur. Pour lui une salle de cinéma était simplement un endroit où il pourrait regarder un film génial, manger des pop corn tout en profitant de son petit ami comme il le voulait étant donné que dans le noir il n'aurait aucune gène à avoir, mais Chris ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

Il ignora donc sa remarque ainsi que sa main sur sa jambe qui commençait à lui réchauffer son bas-ventre et tourna sa page qu'il n'avait pas fini de lire pour se distraire, amenant le sourire fier sur le visage du plus vieux.

« Je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais le genre super concentré, distrait ou.. Occupé au cinéma. » Rit Darren à voix basse le faisant glousser avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

Chris le regarda attentivement, retenant son sourire et haussa les sourcils pour insister sur sa réponse. « Concentré. »

« On verra ça. »

Amber tenta d'écouter leur conversation devant le sourire bien trop aguicheur qu'elle avait aperçu sur le visage de Darren ainsi que sa main glissant sur la cuisse de Chris mais n'entendit rien malheureusement à cause d'Harry à côté d'elle qui ne fit que lui parler d'un hotdog qu'il avait mangé à midi. Elle donna un petit coup de coude au châtain qui reporta son attention sur elle.

« Fait attention à toi Chou. » Rit-elle le faisant secouer la tête légèrement histoire de dire qu'elle délirait.

Lorsque la salle fut presque pleine, les lumières restantes s'éteignirent totalement au grand bonheur de Darren qui commençait à perdre réellement patience et celui de Chris qui attendait que sa main détourne son attention de sa cuisse. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il la retira, sentant ainsi la pression dans son ventre redescendre et les mains piochant dans le pot de pop corn commencèrent aux premières secondes du film.

C'était finalement la première fois qu'ils allaient au cinéma ensemble, à cause de leurs horaires en décalés ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le temps. Chris était secrètement heureux de pouvoir y aller avec lui et à en croire le sourire qu'avait eu Darren il partageait le même sentiment, cette soirée était aussi simplement belle qu'elle pouvait l'être.

« Robert est sexy.. » Lâcha Amber à voix basse lorsqu'il apparaissait torse nu dans l'une des scènes.

« Mon Dieu oui.. » Continua Chris tout en se mordant la lèvre s'attirant un regard de son petit ami qu'il ne vit qu'à moitié mais devina.

« Gwyneth est sexy. » Insista Darren souhaitant être quitte.

« Elle ne porte pas d'armure ça compte pas. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir que Chris avait levé les yeux au ciel à l'instant où il avait prononcé sa phrase.

« Parce que l'armure fait tout ? » Répondit-il le son de ses cordes vocales un peu trop haut.

« Chut ! » L'interpella Amy faisant se tasser Darren dans son siège.

Chris et Amber pouffèrent de rire silencieusement et les mains reprirent leurs allés et venues dans le pot.

« AH elle porte une armure maintenant ! » Chuchota fortement le brun à l'intention du second qui l'ignora simplement pour ne pas lui offrir le plaisir de lui donner raison, même si c'était à présent indéniable.

Un moment s'écoula durant lequel Darren semblait enfin concentré sur le film, à vrai dire il réagissait en même temps que les personnages et prenait d'énormes poignets de pop corn à chaque fois que le suspens était à son comble. Amber fouilla bruyamment le fond du pot à la recherche du maïs soufflé et Chris finit par lâcher prise, il lui posa sur les genoux heureux de s'être enfin débarrassé de cette lourde tâche mais il allait définitivement rapidement regretter son geste.

Darren chercha aveuglément le pot de pop corn mais ne rencontra étonnement que le vide. Il réagit en un froncement de sourcils, s'apprêtait à râler lorsqu'il se retourna vers Chris qui ne les avait effectivement plus sur les genoux et aperçut Amber et Harry les finir. Il décida alors de se venger à sa façon et surtout embêter son petit ami car.. C'était clairement l'un de ses passe temps préférés.

Sa main qui n'avait pas rencontré son but initial continua son chemin et alla se poser à un endroit bien trop sensible, beaucoup trop même, qui fit réagir Chris en un cri étouffé par sa respiration se coupant. Darren se retint d'éclater de rire tandis que le plus jeune tentait de retrouver ses esprits et de repousser sa main plaquée contre son entre jambes. Il se tourna vers lui pour percevoir son visage éclairé par l'écran car pour rien au monde il ne raterait son regard affolé et ses joues rougissantes.

« Toujours concentré ? » Souffla-t-il à son oreille, le sentant sursauter légèrement lorsque son souffle cogna sa peau.

« Arrête.. » Expira Chris, sa voix défaillant légèrement.

Mais Darren n'en fit rien, il résista à la main du plus jeune qui forçait la sienne à se retirer et la pressa davantage contre son entre jambes. Il sourit devant la réaction de son petit ami, qui consista à fermer les yeux pour repousser son excitation et se rapprocha de nouveau de lui.

« Tu bandes Chris. » Rit-il sa voix encore plus basse mais si chaude qu'elle fit bouillir l'autre garçon intérieurement.

Amber ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, il faisait assez sombre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir et le son était suffisamment fort pour qu'elle n'entende pas, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser Darren le toucher en public ! Quand allait-il apprendre à se tenir ? Il se décida alors à lui dire d'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes mais..

Chris expira trop bruyamment lorsque le second entoura de sa main la bosse prisonnière de son pantalon le poussant à se lever brusquement. Darren pouffa de rire et se pinça les lèvres devant ce Chris écarlate et maintenant exposé au regard de tous dont Amber qui ne comprit pas.

« Tout va bien Chou ? »

Amy, Harry et les autres le regardèrent intrigués et il bafouilla en quelques mots la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé.

« Je.. Je vais.. Aux toilettes. »

Il s'extirpa de la rangée aussi vite qu'il le put et remonta les marches jusqu'à la double porte avant de sortir. Darren ne perdit pas de temps et se leva également, riant devant son attitude et le rattrapa sous le regard d'Amber qui semblait à présent mieux comprendre ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là. Soit Darren avait vexé Chris, soit il l'avait cherché et à voir son air gêné et désemparé qu'elle avait pu entrapercevoir sous la lumière de l'écran, c'était certainement la seconde.

Darren passa devant les portes des autres salles et vit Chris plus loin se retourner vers lui et lui faire ce qu'il appelait son faux regard tueur puisqu'il n'agissait pas sur lui après quoi il entra dans les toilettes. Il était bêtement amusé de sa réaction il savait qu'il était bien plus frustré de ne pas avoir su lui résister que de s'être fait toucher dans une salle de cinéma pleine et il aimait ça. Il entra après lui et le vit près des lavabos s'humidifier les mains pour rafraîchir son visage et son cou.

« Le film ne t'intéresse plus ? » Demanda-t-il avec son sourire taquin faisant soupirer Chris qui rencontra son reflet dans le miroir.

« Je ne répondrai même pas. »

Ok, il l'avait peut-être énervé mais il ne faisait que lui faire du bien, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, pas vrai ?

« Oh allé Chris, reconnaît au moins que t'aimes ça. » Rit-il provoquant cet air exaspéré sur le visage du plus jeune.

Il se rapprocha de lui et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, plaquant son torse contre son dos le faisant frissonner sous son emprise. Il vit son regard clair devenir plus vif et pourtant si troublé et alla murmurer à son oreille.

« T'es trop sexy pour que je puisse me retenir de te toucher.. Tu te rappelles ? Où tu veux, quand tu veux.. »

Sa voix était beaucoup trop sensuelle pour que Chris puisse tenir. Le fait de n'avoir pas fait l'amour avec lui depuis cinq jours n'aidait pas, il craquait totalement sous la pression, son souffle chaud rencontrant l'eau fraîche qui glissait sur son cou le fit lâcher prise. Il laissa sa respiration s'agiter incitant le brun à faire glisser ses mains de ses hanches jusqu'à son ventre, le caressant doucement.

« Je crois qu'on devrait y retourner. » Dit le plus sereinement possible le plus jeune, baissant les yeux pour ne pas se laisser amadouer par le regard aussi affamé du second.

Darren se colla contre lui, pressant son érection très perceptible contre les fesses de Chris qui réagit en un léger gémissement, déjetant sa tête en arrière.

« Ça peut attendre. » Chuchota Darren faisant glisser ses mains sous le sous pull de son petit ami.

« Je croyais que t'aimais Iron Man.. »

Il sourit face au son de sa voix qui se brisait sous le plaisir et embrassa son cou.

« Mais tu es tellement mieux. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'air, Chris se retourna vers lui rencontrant son regard débordant de désir et avant qu'il tente de s'enfuir ou ne change d'avis Darren attrapa fermement son dos et l'entraîna dans un baiser avide.

Il était officiellement perdu mais peu importe, Darren savait toujours comment l'embrasser, comment lui parler, comment le toucher, comment aurait-il pu résister ? C'est avec ces mots qu'il se consola lorsque son petit ami le fit reculer jusqu'aux lavabos, l'emprisonnant contre. Le bas de son dos devint douloureux contre l'obstacle qui l'arrêtait mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire, seule sa langue rencontrant celle de Darren comptait, il en voulait tellement plus. Il entendit une voix passer devant la porte et se rappela qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas se laisser aller malheureusement.

« Dare.. Je ne veux pas que .. » Tenta Chris entre les baisers, sa respiration trop agitée et les quelques gémissements tout en indiquant la porte.

Darren suivit la direction de son regard et ne sembla pas réfléchir longtemps avant d'avoir la solution. Il lui sourit, un sourire bien trop excité et étrange pour que le second ne soit pas inquiet et attrapa le bas de son pull pour le tirer avec lui jusqu'à une cabine.

« Quoi ? la dedans ?! » S'affola Chris avant d'être entraîné de force à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma derrière eux, leur laissant un espace bien trop étroit mais pour ce que Darren avait en tête, l'espace n'était pas nécessaire. Chris regarda avec inquiétude les toilettes se demandant combien de personnes étaient passées dedans mais apparemment ceci n'interpella pas le second.

« On ne fait rien de mal » Sourit Darren tout en le plaquant contre l'une des parois et l'emprisonnant de ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules.

« T'es complètement fou.. On ne sait même pas qui est venu ici, ça se trouve qu'on peut attraper la peste rien qu'en y entrant ou pire une MST ! »

Le brun rit à ses paroles, il aimait la façon dont sa voix partait dans les hauteurs lorsqu'il devenait nerveux et ses grands yeux bleus affolés étaient si mignons. Il le fit taire en un baiser court mais efficace, Chris tenta de retrouver sa lucidité, mais elle était déjà bien loin et il passa ses bras à son cou l'attirant contre lui avant de presser sa bouche de nouveau intensément contre la sienne. Darren se sentait au paradis, il y a quelques mois de ça Chris l'aurait certainement sermonné et ignoré tout le reste de la soirée pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais cette fois-ci, il l'embrassait chaudement et dans un lieu qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé comme possible même dans un monde parallèle.

« Et t'oses me dire "non". » Se moqua le brun le faisant rire à son tour et renforçant la passion de ses baisers.

Il déjeta ses hanches sous une impulsion, les cognant contre celles de Chris, caressa ses flancs de ses mains puissantes et lorsqu'il fit jaillir un nouveau gémissement hors de sa bouche, il y pénétra sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne si douce et chaude. Les mains blanches du plus jeune ne cessaient de se renforcer à chaque fois que leurs langues s'enroulaient lascivement l'une autour de l'autre, perdant ses doigts dans la naissance de ses boucles. Il en était toujours aussi dingue, il agissait sur lui tel un énergisant, une drogue, un excitant, qui le bousculait lui infligeant cette douce sensation chaude dans tout son corps.

Chris décolla sa bouche pour reprendre une bouffé d'air, sentant la chaleur envahir son visage, il rencontra le regard affamé du brun, laissant ses yeux admirer ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, enflées par les baisers et rapprocha les siennes gémissant contre. « Je ne suis pas censé décider le jour de mon anniversaire ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu décides ? » Demanda Darren, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes l'influençant sans regret.

Un nouveau gémissement lui brûla la langue, Chris ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir le regardant avec l'envie qui le dévorait depuis un trop long moment. Il descendit simplement ses mains de sa nuque jusqu'à son torse, caressant la peau rêche de son cou par sa barbe mal rasée et empoigna son t shirt le tirant de nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa désespérément.

Cette réponse suffit au second pour savoir qu'il était libre de lui faire ce qu'il voulait à présent et le caressa éperdument avant de passer ses mains sous son pull bien trop près du corps. Il l'avait allumé à juste se montrer habillé ainsi, il était aussi mignon qu'excitant et n'aurait pas pu tenir toute la soirée sans le toucher.

« Ne fait pas trop de bruit, d'accord ? » Sourit Darren, déplaçant ses baisers au coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa joue suivi de son oreille.

« Quoi ? » Chris ne comprit pas son esprit embrouillé par le plaisir jusqu'à ce que la main du brun détachât sa ceinture ainsi que le bouton de son pantalon. Il tressaillit, attaqué par la surprise et l'excitation à la simple pensée de ce qu'il voulait lui faire. « Pas ici.. » Geignit-il, le suppliant par sa voix de continuer.

Darren se mit à lui sucer le lobe de son oreille et pénétra sa main dans son pantalon plus qu'étroit, frottant contre son érection déjà bien trop présente.

« Putain t'es trop excité » Le provoqua-t-il, empoignant son sexe à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Les gémissements qu'il émit confirmèrent ses propos, bordel il était tellement sexy, il aimait l'expression de son visage à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il semblait totalement perdu, dépassé par la tension qui s'évadait de son corps.

« J'ai envie de toi.. » Lâcha Chris sans vraiment le contrôler mais la main de son petit ami autour de lui était trop habile pour qu'il puisse penser.

Darren rit face à sa déclaration, il lui suffisait de le sentir sous sa poigne pour le savoir et les gémissements qu'il libérait ne faisaient que révéler sa pensée. Il passa sa main dans son boxer le faisant haleter encore plus bruyamment. Chris s'accrocha à lui avec dévotion, se mordant la lèvre pour rester aussi silencieux qu'il lui avait demandé, mais le pourrait-il vraiment alors qu'il sentait le plaisir exploser en lui ?

« Merde Dare je - » Commença-t-il haletant, avant de se morde l'intérieur de la lèvre pour retenir chaque mot ou son qu'il laisserait s'échapper.

« Détend-toi. » Dit calmement Darren qui commençait à le masturber, savourant son membre endurci sous sa poigne.

Il adorait la manière dont il tentait de garder son calme et ses moyens mais cette fois Chris ne tenait déjà plus, il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas gémir trop fort et pourtant Dieu ce qu'il en avait envie ! Il se mit à bouger ses hanches en rythme avec la main de Darren intensifiant le contact, étouffant son excitation dans des baisers tous aussi chauds les uns que les autres. Il se maintenait sur ses jambes autant que possible les sentant perdre en force à mesure que les vas et viens prenaient en intensité et rapidité autour de lui. Son esprit se mit à tourner, la chaleur le submergeant pas vague, traversant son corps tout entier jusqu'à s'imposer dans son bas-ventre, c'était bouleversant et fascinant ..

« _Ah.. Oui._. » Expira-t-il contre les lèvres de Darren avant d'avoir pu le retenir renforçant sa main dans ses boucles sombres. « .. Tellement mieux qu'Iron man.. » Reprit-il dans un souffle faisant glousser le second qui embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus irrégulière, la sueur imprégnant son visage, les premières gouttes éjaculatoires incitèrent Darren à renforcer son emprise, insistant à chaque passage sur l'extrémité. Il savait qu'il était proche mais ce qu'il ignorait était qu'ils seraient interrompus.

La porte principale s'ouvrit suivie d'un bruit de pas qui se dirigeaient vers les lavabos. Il regarda Chris fermer les yeux aussi intensément qu'il le pouvait pour retenir toute son excitation mais aussi cruel que ce soit, ceci le poussa à vouloir le faire craquer que davantage. Le robinet se mit à libérer l'eau, masquant le souffle que le plus jeune laissa s'échapper lorsque le brun retira sa main de son pantalon. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux mais à peine le fit-il qu'il les referma aussitôt en cri sourd lorsque Darren baissa sans ménagement son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'à ses cuisses avant de prendre son sexe en bouche.

" Bordel - putain de merde ! " Furent les mots qu'il eut envie de crier à cet instant, partagé entre l'extase et la colère envers son petit ami, à la place il se mordit les lèvres à tel point qu'il eut peur de saigner laissant ce qui ressemblait à un couinement s'échapper. Darren lui jubilait intérieurement faisait glisser sa langue sur sa verge avant de l'enrouler paresseusement autour de son gland le provoquant. Chris baissa les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard lubrique débordant de fierté et s'empressa d'enfouir l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres et de serrer la seconde contre ses lèvres, mordant son poing sans ménagement.

Les pas se refirent entendre sortant et refermant la porte en un bruit sourd. A cet instant précis Chris plaqua sa main contre la paroi et fut dépassé par un gémissement rauque débordant de frustration. Darren le prit que plus profondément dans sa bouche pour le récompenser d'avoir su prendre sur lui le suçant avidement, son gland cognant sa gorge. Chris déjeta ses hanches en avant se contrastant avec son crâne qui cogna légèrement la paroi, cambrant son dos et enfonça ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu du brun. Les bruits de la langue de son petit ami autour de son érection provoquèrent des vibrassions qui le prirent dans son bas-ventre se propageant dans son sexe et sans plus attendre il jouit silencieusement dans sa bouche, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux clos, un plaisir douloureux se lisant sur son visage. Darren admira l'expression d'extase qui l'habitait lorsqu'il se laissa aller sur sa langue et fit glisser ses lèvres sur tout son long pour ramasser le reste du fruit de son plaisir, les resserrant une dernière fois sur l'extrémité, lui arrachant un dernier gémissement désespéré.

Il remonta jusqu'à lui souriant bêtement fier de lui et dit d'une voix rauque tout en examinant son visage. « C'est mal Chris, jouir dans des toilettes publiques. » Replaçant les mèches tombées sur son front.

« Oh tais-toi.. » Grogna le garçon difficilement, rougissant et détournant les yeux.

Darren lui remonta son boxer ainsi que son pantalon après quoi le second lui retira ses mains pour se rhabiller lui-même.

« J'ai trop honte pour y retourner. » Râla Chris tout en passant sa ceinture dans la boucle.

« On peut toujours remettre ça. »

« Idiot... »

Darren pouffa de rire devant le plus jeune qui le repoussa gentiment tout en faisant une grimace mais tout ce qu'il lisait sur son visage à présent était le mot " orgasme ".

« Cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. » Rit-il tout en l'embrassant brièvement faisant finalement sourire le second.

Il attendit qu'il ait fini de se rhabiller correctement après quoi il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour vérifier qu'il avait un aspect aussi naturel que possible. Il gloussa en voyant la manière dont Chris l'avait décoiffé rivant en ce geste son plaisir et son excitation et passa ses mains brièvement dedans pour leur redonner une forme plus ou moins normale. Chris le rejoignit soupirant devant ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ses joues encore un peu roses et le suçon qu'il lui avait gentiment laissé dans son cou.

« Dare t'étais obligé de faire ça ? »

Il le regarda tout en indiqua du doigt la marque bleutée et le second se pinça les lèvres en réponse.

« J'ai pas fait gaf désolé. »

« Bien sûr. »

En réalité il lui en laissait à chaque fois mais celui ci était particulièrement visible et placé de telle manière qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher pour le moment à moins de garder sa main plaquée contre son cou en permanence.

« J'ai une tête d'un mec qui sort de son lit.. »

Il recoiffa ses cheveux comme il le put et passa ses mains sur ses joues pour dissimuler le rose mais une fois qu'il les retirerait il devrait de nouveau faire face à sa faiblesse.

« Ou qui vient d'avoir un orgasme. » Conclut Darren naturellement tout en se lavant les mains. « Tu me passes du papier ? »

Chris regarda son reflet avant de diriger ses yeux sur celui du brun et le fixa débordant de reproche.

« Je te déteste. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans le reflet, Darren aussi souriant qu'il pouvait l'être après le plaisir qu'il avait procuré à son petit ami et le second dépité et pourtant une petite sensation dans son coeur était chaleureuse.

Il se laissa finalement sourire à son tour tout en levant les yeux au ciel et laissa le brun lui embrasser la joue avant de lui prendre du papier dans le distributeur et lui tendre.

Après avoir finalement raté une bonne demi heure de film ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle, Darren suivi par Chris qui tenta de se faire oublier et redoutait la réaction d'Amber à son retour. Il s'installa dans son siège mal à l'aise et sentit le regard de cette dernière braqué sur lui.

« C'était bien ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une touche d'ironie.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Rétorqua-t-il à voix basse ne détournant pas les yeux de l'écran mais rien que le son de sa voix le trahissait grossièrement.

« Bande de pervers. » Rit-elle doucement avant de regarder à nouveau le film.

Darren n'eut aucune remarque venant d'Amy, il s'en foutait qu'elle ait compris ou non, elle le connaissait bien et savait de quoi il était capable avec Chris alors elle n'aurait même pas été étonnée. Par contre lui le fut lorsqu'il sentit la main du plus jeune lui caresser le bras avant d'atteindre l'intérieur de sa main et d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

* * *

« Ce film était juste énorme ! » S'écria Joey lorsqu'ils sortirent tous du cinéma rencontrant l'agréable chaleur de cette nuit de fin de mai.

« Dites-moi au moins qu'il y en aura un 4ème » Surenchérit Amy.

Darren et Chris se contentaient de rester derrière les autres et parler d'une chose qui semblait seulement les intéresser puisqu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de le partager avec eux ce qui poussa Amber à les interpeller. Elle se retourna d'abord et regarda la manière dont ils étaient dans leur bulle, le brun riant et lui racontant quelque chose à l'oreille qui poussait le second à glousser naïvement et ne put finalement se retenir de sourire attendrie.

« Et vous en avez pensé quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle subtilement devant le regard pris de court que lui envoya le plus jeune des deux.

Chris vit des flashs des baisers qu'il avait partagé avec son petit ami, ses mains sur son torse, sur son ventre, sur.. Et sursauta lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, rencontrant le regard bien trop insistant de son amie.

« Eh bien c'était.. » Commença-t-il devenant plus que mal à l'aise, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il pourrait dire d'un film dont il avait juste vu le début et la fin.

« Putain, trop bon. » Finit le brun d'un ton plein de sous entendus qui fit à la fois sourire et soupirer l'autre garçon.

Il se pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux honteusement du visage d'Amber tandis que les autres ne semblaient pas avoir compris le double sens, ils étaient réellement aussi ignorants et aveugles ?! Apparemment, mais tant mieux pour eux.

« On se débrouille comment pour les taxis ? » Reprit Amy après en avoir arrêté un.

« Chris et moi on prendra le second. »

Tous savaient pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien de penser prendre l'un sans l'autre alors Amber resta avec eux laissant les quatre autres prendre le premier. Une fois partis elle se tourna vers eux.

« Sérieusement pendant Iron man... »

Chris fit sa tête d'enfant pris en flagrant délie tandis que le second haussa les épaules.

« On a plus le droit d'aller pisser pendant un film ? » Lâcha le brun tout en hélant un taxi.

« On me la fait pas à moi. »

« J'ai été privé de pop corn ! » S'énerva Darren, levant les mains en un geste théâtral.

« D'un côté tu mangeais tout. » Surenchérit Amber, haussant la voix.

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai. »

« Putain mais Chris dit quelque chose ! »

Ce dernier les regarda silencieusement, ses yeux allant d'Amber croisant les bras et Darren tendant une main vers lui pour lui indiquer de lui donner raison.

« On rentre ? » Dit-il doucement, ouvrant la portière du taxi.

Il soupira en réponse après quoi Amber entra la première suivie de Chris qui fit barrage entre elle et Darren jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient le passage cinéma. C'était officiel, il ne voulait plus jamais être entre deux, que ce soit pour donner raison à l'un ou tenir des pop corn pour l'autre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes en taxi son amie retrouva son sourire et elle et Darren passèrent à autres choses s'amusant finalement à se moquer de Chris. Il regretta à cet instant encore une fois d'être entre eux mais se dit qu'il préférait ça que les voir se chamailler tels des enfants.

« Tu savais qu'il ne supportait pas de dormir dans le noir ? »

« Sérieux ? Chou c'est vrai ? »

« Vous m'énervez.. »

Darren et Amber éclatèrent de rire devant son air boudeur et le plus vieux reprit.

« Je te jure, je suis obligé de laisser l'un des rideaux à moitié ouvert ou alors la lampe de chevet ! »

« Aaaah j'y crois pas c'est trop mignon... » Sourit Amber faisant une moue devant cette révélation.

Darren embrassa la joue de Chris tout en riant ne voulant pas qu'il lui boude le soir de son anniversaire mais il aimait tellement le charrier qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Ne boude pas. » Reprit-il contre sa joue.

« Hum... » Grogna Chris tentant de les ignorer lui et Amber, ils s'étaient alliés contre lui, c'était quoi ce délire ?!

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur rue pour le grand soulagement de Chris qui n'aurait pas supporté ça plus longtemps même s'il faisait bonne figure. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement, Darren ayant donné les clés à Amy précédemment et une fois devant la porte il rit intérieurement face à la réaction qu'aurait son petit ami.

« Prêt ? »

Il ne l'était pas mais maintenant qu'il était là il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière alors il hocha la tête et regarda Darren appuyer sur la poignée.

« Oooh c'est chou ! » Dit Amber en voyant l'intérieur de l'appartement et entra dedans rejoindre les autres.

Chris lui resta dans l'encadrement de la porte immobile et bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, c'était tellement mignon qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir pour le bordel monstre qu'il avait mis. Il regarda un instant tous les ballons accrochés et suspendus, les banderoles, les confettis et rit devant les autres avec leurs chapeaux pointus et leurs serpentins.

« Premier anniversaire New Yorkais. » Murmura Darren à son oreille.

Chris se retourna vers lui, ses yeux pétillant de cette petite étincelle qui s'appelle le bonheur et prit son visage en coupe avant de déposer un baiser doux et chaud contre ses lèvres en remerciement.

« C'est adorable.. »

Il n'avait pas eu un vrai anniversaire depuis des années, même si ceci aurait pu paraître simple, enfantin ou même pour certain ringard, pour lui c'était parfait, il n'en demandait pas plus et était étonnement ému que Darren ait su exactement comment lui faire plaisir.

« Allé viens. »

Il fut entraîné par la main du brun à l'intérieur et dirigé vers Amy qui lui plaça l'un des chapeaux de toutes les couleurs sur la tête. Darren le regarda sourire car c'était de loin la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu et resta un long moment à simplement l'admirer s'amuser.

Finalement Joey ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'alcool et les bouteilles descendirent rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop rapidement, mais Chris n'échappait pas à la règle ce soir-là. Amy et les autres filles dansèrent sur la musique, s'il pouvait appeler ça danser vu l'état dans lequel elles étaient et Darren de son côté profita de son petit ami autant qu'il aimait le faire.

« J'aimerais porter un toast ! » Cria Amy.

Tous prirent leurs verres en plastique rouge et elle reprit montant sur la table basse.

« A Chris, notre petit bébé râleur qui a mis un long moment à pouvoir nous supporter, mais maintenant qu'on est là, on ne le lâchera pas. »

Darren pouffa de rire devant la voix débordante d'alcool de son amie et se tourna vers Chris qui était autant amusé par son état que par ses paroles et tous burent leurs verres d'une traite, le plus jeune terminant par une grimace d'avoir avalé un aussi grand verre de sa vodka-coca aussi rapidement.

Elle partit en direction de la cuisine suivie du brun qui abandonna Chris et il alla rejoindre Amber assise sur les nombreux coussins disposés au milieu de la pièce. Elle était bien proche d'Harry, beaucoup plus qu'il ne les avait jamais vu.

« Alors, comment tu te sens avec un an de plus ? »

« Légèrement dans les vapes. » Répondit-il faisant rire la jeune fille tout en retirant son fameux chapeau et s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle savait autant que les autres qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool mais il se renforçait tout de même légèrement à force d'y avoir fait face. Elle l'enlaça fortement dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux avant que la lumière s'éteigne et qu'une voix venant de la cuisine se fit entendre.

« _Happy birthday to you_.. _Happy birthday to you Chris.._ » Chantonna Darren, son visage éclairé par les bougies du magnifique gâteau.

Son coeur rata un battement, il eut l'envie soudaine de se frapper pour savoir s'il était conscient mais seul un sourire radieux prit place sur son visage, rosant ses joues et plissant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le gâteau sur la table basse devant lui. Tous semblèrent heureux, même Joey souriait tandis que Chris était les yeux écarquillés devant un geste aussi adorable.

Il lut sur la pâtisserie d'une écriture aussi illisible que ça ne pouvait être que Darren qui l'ait fait un " Happy Birthday Sweety " et rougit bêtement à la découverte de cette attention. Il lança un regard discret au brun et lui sourit amoureusement n'ayant jamais reçu un tel surnom de sa part, en réalité aucun d'eux n'en avait donné à l'autre, pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il venait de le faire et " publiquement ".

« Fait un vœu ! » Dit Harry, poussant Chris à fermer les yeux et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir souhaiter.

Alors qu'il les rouvrait et soufflait les bougies il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus rien à demander, sa vie était parfaite comme elle était. Alors il se contenta de souhaiter que rien ne change, même s'il savait que tout finissait par passer et disparaître il garda cette conviction que son vœu se réaliserait. La fumée se propagea dans la pièce, s'ajoutant aux applaudissements de ses amis et l'un ralluma la lumière avant qu'ils ne déposent les cadeaux sur la table surprenant que davantage Chris qui se trouva pris de court.

« Quoi mais - » Commença-t-il en voyant les paquets de toutes les couleurs.

« Tais-toi et ouvre ! » L'interrompit Amy.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'il réagirait comme ça. » Se moqua Darren alors qu'ils s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Chris les regarda sans savoir lequel ouvrir en premier jusqu'à ce que Amy lui indiqua de prendre le sien pour commencer. Il déchira le papier à sa façon, c'est à dire soigneusement, faisant rire le brun qui lui se serait empressé de tout arracher, mais c'était Chris après tout. Il découvrit 4 boîtes rectangulaires qu'il crut reconnaître étant un accro de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et avant qu'il ne les ouvre il vit les marques sur chacune d'entre elles.

« Ne me dis pas que.. » Dit-il ses yeux débordant d'admiration devant les marques " Gucci ", " LaCroix ", " Valentino " et " Versace ".

Elle attendit sa réaction et lorsqu'il ouvrit la première boite lui laissant le plaisir de découvrir une cravate d'un tissu soyeux et si beau il prit une grande inspiration et sourit davantage.

« Mon Dieu elle est magnifique ! » S'écria-t-il s'extasiant.

Darren gloussa, seul Chris pourrait autant être emballé par des cravates...

« Tu vas me piquer mon homme si tu continues comme ça Snoopy. » Râla-t-il gentiment alors que le second ouvrait les trois autres boîtes et avait la même réaction admirative devant chacune.

Chris la remercia mille et une fois, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre à présent mais fut vite interpellé par Joey qui lui montra du doigt ce qu'il lui avait acheté. Venant de lui il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il redoutait un piège ou un virus, mais finalement il renferma sa rancoeur et ouvrit le paquet tout de même avec précaution. C'était si mal emballé que ça en était drôle alors cette fois ci il ne s'attarda pas à garder ça présentable. Il fronça les sourcils devant ce qu'il reçut de sa part et prit la boîte dans les mains et la tourna dans sa direction.

« Des protections ? » Demanda-t-il aussi intrigué que confus.

Amber crut mourir de rire à cet instant à la vue de l'expression de son visage et à ce cadeau réellement étrange.

« Bah ouais Darren disait que tu te cognais tout le temps. » Répondit Joey d'un ton tout à fait logique.

Chris se tourna vers son petit ami un air accusateur et ce dernier se contenta de lui faire son sourire idiot pour se faire ainsi pardonner. Il espérait simplement qu'il ait retiré les détails qui précédaient toutes ces fois où il s'était cogné, mais venant de Darren il pouvait s'attendre à tout..

Il ouvrit le suivant d'Harry qui se trouvait être un jeu de danse sur x-box qui servirait finalement au brun puisqu'il n'y jouait pas mais le remercia tout de même arrivant à celui d'Ashley. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui avoir acheté une fille à qui il ne parlait jamais mais ce qu'il y découvrit eut pour effet de faire rire son petit ami.

« Euh.. Merci ? »

Il prit du bout des doigts le boxer qu'elle lui avait acheté avant que Darren ne lui arrache des mains riant encore plus fort.

« Putain tu seras sexy la dedans ! »

Il l'admira, l'éloignant de lui pour mieux le percevoir et baissa les yeux vers les jambes de Chris l'imaginant ainsi habillé de ce seul vêtement.

« Rend-moi ça » Rit-il également lui reprenant et le rangeant dans le sachet la remerciant tout de même par la suite.

Ce fut au tour de celui d'Amber et il savait qu'elle serait certainement l'une des seuls à avoir choisi quelque chose de juste. Il eut tout d'abord deux entrées pour un nouveau spa très réputé qui avait ouvert au coeur de Manhattan avec un mot disant " pour reposer ton petit corps fatigué " qui le fit glousser avant de découvrir un lot d'huiles de massage et de gels relaxants qui intriguèrent étrangement Darren.

« Amber je te vénère. » Lâcha le plus vieux des deux tout en regardant les différents flacons et s'imaginant déjà en appliquer sur le corps de son merveilleux Chris.

Ce dernier avait l'impression de partager chaque cadeau avec Darren, ce qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais vécu un anniversaire avec qui que ce soit d'autre que sa famille, mais le faire avec Darren était certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Il aimait son sourire permanent, la manière dont il ressentait son bonheur et cette façon qu'il avait d'être encore plus émerveillé que lui à chaque cadeau sachant le plaisir que ça lui offrait.

« Et voilà je me trouve responsable de votre perversion.. » Soupira-t-elle amusant les autres qui finalement pensaient comme elle, même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'huiles ou gels massant pour avoir l'envie ou les idées.

« Bon.. » Commença Darren tout en posant étonnement un cadeau non emballé. « A mon tour. »

Chris le regarda surpris mais il reconnut rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Il le prit les mains presque tremblantes et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et découvrit un allé-retour pour L.A son souffle se coupa et il crut que son coeur allait fondre dans sa poitrine. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et avant que qui que ce soit le remarque il se retourna vers Darren qui fut le seul à pouvoir le voir et l'enlaça intensément contre lui chuchotant à son oreille un " Je t'aime " bas et brisé.

Le brun était si soulagé qu'il ait été aussi touché mais il savait que si Chris voulait réellement quelque chose plus que tout, c'était voir sa famille.

Ses mains dans le dos de Darren se renforcèrent alors qu'il tentait de repousser les émotions qui le submergeaient, aucun ne dit quoi que ce soit, même Joey resta silencieux, c'était simple, beau et vrai.

Chris finit par s'en détacher et se perdit l'espace de quelques secondes qui lui sembla une éternité dans son regard si doux et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

A partir de ce moment ils restèrent encore plus collés l'un à l'autre si c'était vraiment possible pendant que les autres semblaient jouer au jeu que lui avait offert Harry. D'ailleurs il se rendit compte que lui ainsi qu'Amber manquaient à l'appel mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'aller ranger les cravates que lui avait offert Amy ainsi que le fameux boxer d'Ashley dans la chambre. Il s'extirpa comme il le put de l'emprise de Darren qui refusait de le lâcher et une fois devant la porte il l'ouvrit relevant ses yeux du parquet de la chambre jusqu'au lit.

« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton presque étrange restant dans l'entrée de la chambre.

Amber et Harry se séparèrent aussitôt, la jeune fille amusée et Chris confus.

« Désolée Chris on va .. »

Il détourna les yeux secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour se réveiller et déposa la raison pour laquelle il était venu sur la commode avant de repartir vers la porte. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement et se retourna finalement vers eux indiquant son lit du doigt.

« Faites ça où vous voulez mais par pitié pas de tâches sur mes draps. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire tandis qu'Harry semblait mal à l'aise et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers Darren et à peine s'était-il penché dans l'idée de s'asseoir sur les coussins à côté de lui que ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le tira brusquement le faisant tomber négligemment sur lui.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » Râla Chris tout en se plaçant entre les jambes de Darren et lui piquant sa fourchette, piochant dans sa part de gâteau.

« Ouais. » Répondit ce dernier lui reprenant la fourchette. « Je croyais que tu faisais gaf à ta ligne. »

« Mais j'aime trop les fraisiers... » Geignit-il tout en reposant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je sais. »

« C'est de la torture.. »

« Je sais. »

« T'es cruel. » Il se redressa et le regarda d'un air débordant de trahison.

« Je sais. »

« Arrête de dire ça ! »

« Je - » Commença-t-il avant de rencontrer son regard vexé et se reprit tristement « Ok.. »

Il fut finalement remercié par un baiser sur sa joue et savoura le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

« Au fait tu sais quoi ? » Reprit Chris d'une voix trop heureuse et excitée pour que ce ne soit pas intéressant.

« Non ? » Darren lui répondit la bouche pleine faisant glousser le second et haussa les sourcils dans l'attente d'une suite.

« J'ai assisté à un baiser Haber. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Amber et Harry.. » Soupira le plus jeune comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

Il se demandait depuis un moment où en étaient-ils dans leur relation, à présent il avait la réponse, ils prenaient du bon temps, dans SA chambre. Peut-être que ceci ne le choquait pas parce qu'il était fatigué, heureux et un peu influencé par l'alcool qu'il avait englouti.

« Où ça ? »

« Dans la chambre, il faut croire qu'elle met à l'aise. » Sourit-il espérant qu'ils ne feraient rien de plus sur ses nouveaux draps à 200$.

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Souffla Darren se laissant emporter par des souvenirs plaisants, qu'il n'oublierait pour rien au monde.

Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais étonnement pas les mêmes.

« Ça te rappelle rien ? »

« Uhm ? » Marmonna le châtain les yeux perdus dans le vide regardant brièvement les autres toujours devant la télévision, se trémoussant sur la musique du jeu.

« La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé c'était dans cette même chambre. »

Il se tourna finalement vers lui, surpris qu'il repense à ça. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine résonnant jusque dans sa gorge alors que les souvenirs de cette soirée il y a de nombreux mois de ça revenaient l'envahir. Il crut ressentir à nouveau la sensation qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait eu le droit pour la première fois à goûter ces lèvres qu'il enviait et admirait, mourant chaque jour qu'il ne les voyait pas s'étirer en ce merveilleux sourire. Il n'y avait pas un instant où il oubliait tous ces moments, que ce soit la première fois qu'il avait eu le droit à son regard, à ses paroles, à son toucher, à ses baisers.. Tout ça faisait partie de lui à présent.

Il repoussa la nostalgie certainement provoquée par l'évènement présent et tenta de jouer sur l'humour.

« Tu veux dire, que tu m'as embrassé. » Le taquina-t-il, retenant son sourire.

Darren lui pinça le ventre le faisant se tortiller sous ses rires et s'allonger sur le dos, reposant sur les coussins succombant à ses chatouilles et il s'appuya sur ses avant bras, se plaçant à côté de lui.

« J'ai commencé mais t'as continué et t'en redemandais. » Lâcha Darren tout en admirant son visage, son regard allant de ses yeux bleus azur à ses lèvres rosées souriant subtilement « Je me souviens qu'après je pensais qu'à ça.. A si un jour j'y aurais le droit de nouveau. » Murmura-t-il, sa voix s'adoucissant à mesure qu'il libérait ses mots.

« Et tu y as eu le droit. » Articula difficilement le plus jeune dévorant des yeux ses lèvres bouger à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

« Putain de Dieu oui ! »

Ils rirent de bon coeur, allongés sur le sol de leur appartement, oubliant le bruit que pouvaient bien faire les autres ils s'enfermèrent dans leur monde l'espace d'un instant, laissant leur sentiment s'exprimer en un simple regard.

Darren ferma les yeux lorsque la main blanche de son petit ami vint lui caresser la joue, le dos de ses doigts effleurant sa peau et avant qu'il ne les rouvrent dans l'idée de continuer à l'admirer pendant des secondes, des minutes voir des heures, sa bouche fut recouverte par celle qu'il avait tant envié. Il répondit rapidement au baiser, murmurant contre ses lèvres et attrapa ses hanches fermement. Sans se contrôler plus longtemps il le fit se rallonger et se pencha sur lui pour reprendre le dessus, bougeant sa bouche sensuellement contre la sienne, se perdant dans toute cette tension charnelle qui les enveloppait.

Il se concentra seulement sur la respiration chaude de Chris, oubliant le brouhaha dans le fond et renforça son emprise autour de lui, remontant ses mains jusqu'à sa taille mais oublia un détail.

« Eh les mecs comment on revient sur le mode télé ? » Demanda Amy cherchant avec la télécommande quelle manipulation il fallait qu'elle fasse.

Joey se racla la gorge la faisant se retourner à son tour et elle aperçut ce qui au premier abord ressemblait à des jambes emmêlées et des pieds dépassant de derrière la table basse mais si elle regardait mieux et se penchait légèrement sur le côté elle pouvait très clairement voir Darren au dessus de Chris l'embrassant passionnément tandis que celui-ci s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

« Darren. » Tenta-t-elle sans grand résultat. « DARREN ! »

Elle obtint enfin son attention.

« Putain ! QUOI ?! » S'énerva le brun libérant finalement les lèvres de son petit ami et se tournant vers elle avec le regard le plus débordant de reproches qu'elle ait vu sur son visage.

Chris détourna les yeux, rouge de honte, ils étaient encore là ?! Il plaqua sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour tenter de se faire oublier, peut-être que s'il ne les voyait pas alors eux non plus.. Mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment.

Amber et Harry sortirent de la chambre arrivant dans le salon découvrant Amy, Joey et Ashley regarder Darren à présent assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Chris toujours allongé cherchant à disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Rit-elle.

« On va y aller nous, je commence le boulot dans quatre heures. » Dit amy s'approchant des deux garçons. « Dare bouge ton cul j'aimerai bien pouvoir dire au revoir à Chris. »

Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement et se releva tendant sa main au plus jeune qui l'accepta pour l'aider à se lever également. Une fois en face d'elle, Chris reçut une dernière embrassade et un joyeux anniversaire après quoi Ashley se contenta de lui sourire et Joey de lui faire une frappe légèrement trop forte sur l'épaule.

« Vous voulez de l'aide pour ranger ? » Demanda Amber une fois que les autres aient quitté l'appartement.

« Non c'est bon on va se débrouiller. » La rassura Chris tout en pleurant intérieurement devant le bordel l'entourant.

« Viens par là. »

Elle l'emprisonna dans un câlin à n'en plus finir et une fois qu'elle l'eut étouffé assez longtemps elle le lâcha l'embrassant sur le front. Parfois il se demandait de quelle manière ils le voyaient tous, il avait la sensation d'être un nouveau né au milieu d'une bande de vieux gâteux, mais pour son anniversaire et seulement pour ce jour il l'accepta.

Harry dit au revoir aux deux garçons après quoi ils partirent également les laissant finalement de nouveau seuls dans leur petit appartement. Chris se tourna vers Darren ses yeux fatigués mais tout de même souriant et tendit les bras vers lui. Le brun ne se fit pas prier longtemps avant de s'approcher et l'enlacer, servant d'oreiller et fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, le caressant chaleureusement.

« Va dormir je vais m'en occuper. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille obtenant un son plaintif du plus jeune.

« Ce sera pire si tu ranges. »

Il pouvait apparemment encore s'en moquer même dans la fatigue.

« Alors on va faire ça rapidement. » Conclut Darren séparant leurs corps avec regret.

Chris acquiesça et commença à récupérer les nombreux verres en plastiques rouges éparpillés sur la table basse, les meubles et même le sol.

« Tu sais.. » Débuta-t-il attirant l'attention du brun qui ramassait les assiettes en cartons. « Je me suis dit que.. »

Darren s'arrêta totalement pour le regarder en attendant la suite, mais il ne semblait pas trouver le courage de la dire.

« Ouais ? » L'encouragea-t-il reprenant ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas paraître trop en attente mais il mourrait d'envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Tu vas trouver ça nul peut-être mais - » Chris s'éclaircit la gorge mal à l'aise et posa tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains parmi les assiettes de gâteaux les bouteilles d'alcool et autres sucreries sur la petite table de la cuisine déplacée dans le salon en repose bordel. « Je.. Peut-être que tu voudrais.. » Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix brisée tout en lui tournant le dos et disposant ce qu'il y avait sur la table pour faire de la place. « Venir avec moi à Clovis. »

Il se pinça les lèvres tout en attendant sa réponse après avoir enfin réussi à prononcer ces quelques mots, n'osant pas le regarder et n'entendant aucune réaction il regretta soudainement son initiative, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ça ? Il s'apprêtait à lui dire d'oublier qu'il était certainement juste fatigué lorsque deux mains vinrent autour de sa taille avant de se poser sur son ventre.

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça... » Murmura Darren à son oreille avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou.

Chris se sentit tomber en mille morceaux sur le sol à ses mots, sa voix, son souffle, son baiser.. Et avant de ne succomber il se retourna vers lui, un regard reconnaissant et bouleversé. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas .. Mais l'idée de passer ce cap certainement très important lui procurait une douleur dans la poitrine.

« Je pensais que tu avais plus peur que ça de me présenter à ta famille. » Sourit-il faisant soupirer Chris.

« Je suis effrayé tu veux dire... »

Peut-être qu'il était trop tôt, ou alors trop tard, mais il voulait le faire, ils en avaient besoin, il en avait besoin.

« Alors merci. » Conclut le brun tout en recollant son corps contre le sien.

Chris sentit son corps tout entier se réchauffer au contact de celui de son petit ami pressé contre le sien et que ce soit la fatigue, l'alcool, les émotions ou l'absence de sexe depuis ces cinq derniers jours, il l'entraîna dans un baiser brûlant lui coupant le souffle. En réalité il savait qu'aucune de ces raisons n'était la bonne, il avait juste envie de lui, de l'embrasser, de le toucher mais encore une fois, il ne l'avouerait pas même sous la torture.

Darren l'emprisonna contre la table, le laissant lui dévorer les lèvres, savourant sa bouche frotter la sienne, sa langue venir l'éveiller, ses dents le mordiller.. Il aurait vraiment aimé que Chris n'ai pas bu ce soir-là, que tous ses mots, tous ses gestes soient lucides et sincères mais pour une fois qu'il ne l'avait pas forcé il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

« Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça.. » Marmonna Chris lui lançant un regard vexé.

« Merde j'ai vraiment pensé à voix haute ? » Se retint de rire Darren avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser.

« Idiot... »

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau, faisant haleter Chris qui était bien plus excité qu'il n'y paraissait, il enfuit ses mains dans les boucles sombres de son petit ami et émit un son bien trop sensible pour que le second n'y réagisse pas.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? » Le taquina-t-il alors qu'il pouvait sentir la bosse dans le pantalon du plus jeune se presser contre son entre jambes.

« Parce que toi si ? »

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, Chris le dévisageant avec le regard le plus provocant qu'il ait vu sur son visage et Darren souriant fier de lui de le savoir aussi excité et en demande. Il se rapprocha de son oreille, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant son souffle chaud brûler sa peau et avoua d'une voix rauque.

« Je n'en aurais jamais assez... »

A cet instant Chris gémit plus qu'il ne put le contrôler et laissa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns libérer ses boucles pour glisser dans sa nuque, caressant les muscles de son dos, s'intensifiant dans le creux de ses reins. Il la déplaça jusqu'à son ventre, sentant sa peau frémir au contact de ses doigts avant d'arriver au point qu'il visait sans retenue. Il passa sa main sur sa ceinture, la frottant contre le jeans du brun et la plaqua contre son érection qu'il pouvait sentir contre la paume de sa main à travers le tissu épais. Darren grogna en réponse à sa main contre son sexe car putain il s'était retenu toute la soirée mais se sentait exploser intérieurement. Il empoigna ses cuisses, les faisant appuyer davantage contre le rebord de la table et le poussa à s'asseoir dessus, lui écartant les jambes. Chris le tira vers lui avant de resserrer ses cuisses autour de celles de Darren et ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon tirant négligemment dessus pour le descendre.

« Putain.. » Soupira le brun de soulagement lorsque la pression le libéra.

Chris se mordit la lèvre tout en voyant le sexe de Darren étirer le tissu de son boxer et souffla son désir avant d'étouffer sa respiration dans un baiser. Il caressa le bas-ventre de son petit ami, le bout de ses doigts se perdant dans le petit duvet et suivi le chemin jusqu'au sous-vêtement, pénétrant sa main délicate et entourant son érection.

Darren déjeta ses hanches instinctivement, il attendait ça depuis des heures, son sexe le brûlait d'envie depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de toucher Chris dans cette salle de cinéma. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir sa douceur autour de lui il se laissa emporter par le plaisir, l'incitant à le branler plus rapidement.

« Bordel cinq jours.. » Geignit-il fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur sa main le masturbant.

Chris sourit, renforçant sa poigne et le rythme « Ça ta manqué tant que ça ? »

« Ouais.. » Gémit-il, ses mains s'enfonçant dans le tissu du jeans autour des cuisses du second. « On n'aurait pas été dans.. des putains de toilettes.. - » Sa voix se brisa en un grognement lorsque la pression se renforça au niveau de son gland « Je ne me serais pas retenu.. »

Des images vinrent clignoter devant ses yeux, Chris, lui, dans cette cabine qui n'avait rien de sexy et pourtant il avait tellement aimé faire bouger ses lèvres autour de lui, sentir son sexe sur sa langue, ses mains enfuies dans ses cheveux bruns l'incitant à ne jamais s'arrêter, les gémissements qu'il lui avait arraché, ses hanches qui ne cessaient de se balancer enfonçant son érection que plus profondément dans sa bouche...

« Alors ne te retient plus ... » Murmura Chris contre ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes, appuyant son pouce contre l'extrémité de son sexe.

Darren réagit en un cri rauque et il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées dévisageant le visage du seul capable d'un tel effet sur lui. Chris fit tourner son poignet tout en resserrant ses doigts, il voyait dans son regard que ça le rendait fou et mon Dieu il adorait ça ! Il déposa des petits baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, le faisant murmurer de plaisir et renforcer son emprise autour de ses cuisses à chaque fois que ses lèvres rencontraient sa peau. Il retira finalement sa main en un dernier va et viens sur sa verge et la remonta sous son t-shirt avant de le lui retirer.

Il laissa ses mains caresser son torse comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il ait fait, il aimait la manière dont ses muscles se contractaient et sa peau frissonnait sous ses doigts. Il les remonta jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il attrapa fermement, l'entraînant vers ses lèvres en demandes d'un autre baiser.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi » Gémit Chris, sa voix devenant de plus en plus instable.

Le cerveau de Darren se court-circuita, Dieu ce qu'il en avait besoin aussi ! Il empoigna sans plus attendre ce putain de vêtement qui l'avait provoqué et lui retira, lui faisant lever ses bras pour l'aider lui laissant le plaisir d'admirer son torse s'étirer. Chris se recula sur la table, poussant négligemment tout ce bordel qui l'occupait, en faisant tomber la grande partie, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui occupait ses pensées à présent était Darren, ses baisers, ses caresses et faire l'amour avec lui sans plus attendre.

« Cette fois tu n'auras pas à rester sage » Sourit Darren tout en lui retirant sa ceinture et ouvrant son pantalon.

Le second gloussa à sa remarque, il prenait toujours sur lui pour ne pas se laisser trop aller mais après avoir dû garder pour lui toute son excitation quelques heures plus tôt, il était hors de question qu'il se retienne cette fois-ci.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention.. » Rougit-il devant le regard lubrique que lui lança le plus vieux à ces mots et déjeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il lui baissa son pantalon et son boxer, libérant son érection prisonnière depuis un long moment.

« Bordel t'es toujours aussi sexy ! » Expira Darren, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre à la vue du sexe tendu de son petit ami.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour mémoriser cette image dans son esprit, Chris, les jambes écartées, attendant qu'il vienne le combler, car c'était certainement l'une des meilleures choses qu'il ait vu dans sa vie. Chris remarqua rapidement son regard insistant et rougit davantage, lui agrippant le bras pour qu'il se penche vers lui.

« Arrête.. » Râla-t-il n'aimant pas être examiné ainsi.

Darren rit ne faisant que le vexer davantage, mais il était incapable d'arrêter de le regarder, pourquoi prendre la peine d'essayer de l'en empêcher ? Il chercha dans la poche arrière de son jeans descendu jusqu'en dessous des cuisses qu'il retira entièrement tout en bougeant difficilement ses jambes après en avoir sorti un préservatif qui eut pour effet d'amuser le plus jeune.

« T'en as toujours sur toi ? » Sourit-il.

« Ouais et encore plus le jour de ton anniversaire. »

« Pervers... »

Il le posa sur la table à côté des cuisses de Chris qu'il captura de nouveau, savourant ses mains sur sa peau blanche, les remontant jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il caressa chaudement, augmentant sa respiration déjà agitée.

« Qui a les jambes écartées ? » Lâcha Darren, un sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres.

« Je te déteste. »

Il sourit que davantage devant son air vexé alors qu'il était nu assis sur une table parmi des débris d'anniversaire, ses cuisses emprisonnant les siennes et s'avança déposant un baiser sur sa joue, déplaçant ses lèvres vers sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules... Laissant d'autres marques s'ajoutant aux premières. Chris prit appui sur ses mains, cambra le dos alors que le second lui suçait la peau de son torse, sa salive se contrastant avec la chaleur de son corps, caressant ses flancs de haut en bas. Cette sensation lui provoquait comme des électrochocs dans sa poitrine, il murmura de plaisir au bien que ça lui procura et Darren remonta ses baisers jusqu'à son visage. Il déjeta ses hanches, pressant son érection contre celle du plus jeune et lui arracha un nouveau gémissement, s'ajoutant au grognement qu'il ne contrôla pas encore cette fois.

« Chris.. » Souffla-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

Il ne répondit que par un murmure, les yeux toujours clos, il semblait complètement ailleurs.

« Regarde-moi. » Le supplia Darren, descendant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il ouvrit les yeux à sa demande et les referma aussitôt lorsqu'il empoigna leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre, le faisant cambrer son dos davantage, leurs torses se cognant brutalement.

« Je veux le voir.. » Gémit-il, engageant le rythme de vas et viens.

« .. Quoi ? » Articula difficilement Chris, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Je veux voir le plaisir dans tes yeux. »

Ces mots ne firent qu'engendrer son excitation, il serra les poings contre le bois de la table, empêchant toujours son corps de flancher. Son torse se bomba de plus en plus sous sa respiration rapide et lourde incitant le brun à augmenter la pression de sa main. Il pouvait sentir son sexe se frotter au sien s'ajoutant à la force de sa main le masturbant c'était divinement bon, comment pouvait-il toujours lui faire autant de bien ?

Darren savoura l'étincelle qui habitait son regard alors qu'il le sentait fondre sous son emprise, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, le bleu clair de ses yeux mi-clos se contrastant avec le noir de ses cils, sa peau blanche légèrement rosée et humide. Il était magnifiquement parfait .. Comme toujours.

Chris laissa un cri sourd résonner succombant aux vibrassions qui imprégnèrent son bas-ventre lors d'un vas et viens plus fort.

« Dare je .. Je vais pas tenir.. »

Darren s'arrêta instantanément, il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Tu crois que le gâteau est un bon lubrifiant ? » Rit-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas.

« Débile... » Souffla Chris encore haletant.

Comment pouvait-il être toujours aussi idiot même dans cette situation ?

Il examina le salon des yeux et les laissa tomber sur l'un des cadeaux qui reposaient sur la chaise à côté de la table.

« Même pas en rêve. » Lui interdit Chris, lorsqu'il le remarqua, mais avait-il un réel impact ?

« Je ne m'arrêterai pas maintenant. » Le contrat le second tout en prenant l'un des flacons de gel massant.

« Dare ! » S'énerva-t-il riant à moitié certainement anesthésié par le plaisir.

Mais il n'écouta rien et l'ouvrit avant d'en appliquer sur ses doigts.

« T'es vraiment - » Les doigts vinrent se glisser entre ses fesses et se coller contre son entrée. « Oh mon Dieu .. _Enfin_..! » Gémit Chris, serrant ses jambes autour des hanches de Darren et pliant ses bras sous le plaisir qui le bouscula.

Il laissa le bas de son dos reposer sur la table tandis que Darren lui agrippa sa hanche de la main libre et pénétra deux doigts en lui de l'autre.

« _Putain_ t'es si serré ! » Grogna-t-il tout en commençant à les bouger, les faisant sortir et s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque passage avant de les écarter.

« Mmm.. Encore.. _J'en veux plus_ ! »

Il crut jouir au simple son de sa voix mais pénétra un troisième doigt, venant provoquer le cercle de muscle. Il continua les vas et viens jusqu'à toucher le point sensible qu'ils attendaient tous les deux, le faisant se raidir brusquement et souffler un gémissement entrecoupé. Chris attrapa le préservatif et déchira l'emballage sans plus attendre faisant rire le second de le voir aussi impatient. Il retira ses doigts, lui arrachant un souffle de douleur et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front déjà humide par la sueur.

« Dépêche-toi .. » Râla-t-il alors que le plus vieux appliquait le cercle de latex autour de son sexe.

« Tu deviendrais presque autoritaire » Rit-il, tout en étalant le gel. Il attrapa ses hanches et le tira davantage contre son bassin. « Laisse-moi faire. » Finit-il tout en glissant son érection entre ses fesses et la frottant contre son entrée.

Il vit Chris se mordre les lèvres dans l'attente qu'il se presse contre lui mais continua de le provoquer en cognant son gland contre le cercle de muscle. Il aimait tellement le voir en demande, c'était lui qui menait le jeu et il adorait ça. Darren resserra de ses deux mains, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau de ses hanches et alors que Chris se redressait pour l'embrasser il le pénétra brusquement, pénétrant la moitié de son sexe, lui infligeant un cri à la fois d'extase et de surprise.

Il étouffa ses gémissements dans la bouche de Darren, ses bras tremblants ne demandant qu'à flancher mais c'était trop bon pour qu'il se laisse aller.

« Bouge.. » Le supplia-t-il contre ses lèvres, remuant ses hanches.

Darren était presque certain qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'attendre que la douleur passe, mais il l'écouta et se retira pour le pénétrer encore plus fort que la fois précédente, le faisant flancher et se rattraper sur ses avant-bras. Il débuta des vas et viens lents mais intenses, cognant ses hanches contre ses fesses et augmenta le rythme, sentant ses jambes se resserrer autour de sa taille.

« T'es parfait. » Gémit Darren lorsqu'il le fit haleter encore plus bruyamment quand il cogna l'amas de nerfs une nouvelle fois.

Chris mena difficilement sa main dans la nuque de son petit ami et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser désespérément. Il savoura le contact de leurs langues se frottant l'une contre l'autre mais la libéra en un gémissement.

« Et t'es .. Parfait en moi... » Expira-t-il en réponse, déjetant la tête en arrière.

Il n'en pouvait plus, la table dans son dos était douloureuse mais il s'en foutait, il aurait pu y rester des heures si ceci comportait qu'il le pénètre. Il en voulait toujours plus, il devenait de plus en plus accro à cette sensation, à son corps chaud se frottant et se liant avec celui de Darren, à son visage à chaque fois qu'il se perdait en lui, à ses mains sur sa peau, à ses cheveux bruns s'humidifiant sur son front.. Il le rendait complètement fou.

« Dare, touche-moi... »

Il voulait le sentir partout, en lui, sur lui, autour de lui, il voulait ce que lui appelait une overdose de Darren. Son voeu s'exauça, le brun lui caressa la cuisse avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à son entre jambes et entourer son érection qu'il masturba.

« Je croyais que - tu voulais que ça dure » Sourit-il bêtement son visage habité par le plaisir lorsqu'il réalisa que Chris allait jouir d'une second à l'autre.

Il continua à entrer et sortir son sexe de plus en plus rapidement et profondément, frottant contre sa prostate, il voulait tellement le voir lorsqu'il serait envahi par l'orgasme, il adorait l'expression de son visage à cet instant. Alors il renforça sa main pompant son sexe si dur et cogna plus fort ses hanches contre ses fesses lui infligeant d'autres gémissements poussant sa voix à se briser.

« Oh mon Dieu _oui_ ! » Lâcha Chris dans un souffle sentant tout son corps se contracter, se resserrant autour du sexe de Darren.

Il ferma les yeux intensément pour repousser la vague de plaisir qui le bouscula mais y succomba et sentit la chaleur l'envahir avant d'être frappé par l'orgasme, le faisant arquer son dos et éjaculer longuement contre le ventre de son petit ami. Darren le pénétra encore et se laissa jouir à son tour, son sexe palpitant une dernière fois en lui, et laissa un cri rauque prendre le dessus manquant de s'effondrer contre Chris sous l'extase.

Il attendit un moment avant de se retirer, retrouvant le fil de ses pensées progressivement et redoutant la douleur qu'il lui infligerait.

« La table.. Je valide.. » Souffla-t-il, haletant par sa respiration saccadée.

Il retira le préservatif, le laissant tomber dans l'un des verres en plastique vide faisant glousser Chris. Un rire fatigué et il resta les yeux figés sur le plafond un moment le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Darren se pencha, et il releva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant finalement son regard. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à juste ancrer leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, les lèvres du plus jeune s'étirant en un sourire timide.

Il finit par se redresser et une fois à hauteur du brun, ils s'échangèrent un baiser lent et doux. Ils laissèrent simplement leurs lèvres imprégner le contact de l'autre, les bougeant légèrement. Darren murmura de plaisir à la petite sensation que ça lui procura dans la poitrine et mena ses mains autour de son visage.

« Encore joyeux anniversaire. »

Chris lui sourit tendrement, embrassant sa joue et jeta un coup d'oeil au salon sens dessus dessous. Darren suivit la direction de son regard et grimaça avant de regarder tous les verres et assiettes renversés à côté de la table et pouffa finalement de rire.

« Pour une fois que c'est toi qui fous le bordel » Rit-il s'attirant une légère frappe sur le bras.

« C'est ta faute ! »

« Pas cette fois. »

Le second roula des yeux, tout de même amusé et légèrement reconnaissant de son erreur. Darren lui prit les mains le faisant se lever et se pinça les lèvres à la petite grimace non contrôlée qu'il fit à la douleur qui le prit.

« Petit bébé a mal à son popotin ? » Le taquina-t-il tout en glissant ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Très drôle ! » Râla Chris, essayant de le repousser mais en vain.

« Il va falloir que je fasse attention. »

Il sourit tout en le tirant alors qu'il reculait intriguant le second qui était mitigé entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

« Attention à quoi ? »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre et lâcha ses mains pour l'attraper par les hanches.

« Prêt pour un 2ème round ? » Demanda-t-il faisant glousser le plus jeune.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel réfléchissant exagérément. « Laisse-moi réfléchir... »

Darren attendit tout en souriant bêtement, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre même s'il devait encaisser un non, ce ne serait qu'un de plus. C'est ce qu'il pensa premièrement mais ne recevant qu'un regard explicite de Chris il en conclut ce qu'il voulait.

« Trop long ! » S'écria-t-il riant fortement et le tirant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

C'est alors que cette soirée d'anniversaire se conclut sur quelques rires résonnant de la chambre jusque dans le salon chamboulé, suivis par de nouveaux gémissements brisant le silence du petit appartement décoré avec soin par son petit ami. Chris vécut le passage à ses 23 ans gardant en tête le souhait que tout ceci ne change jamais.

* * *

Le mercredi matin Chris se décida à téléphoner à sa mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, écoutant les intonations et angoissait bêtement à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et si ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? Darren n'était pas la personne la plus normale qu'il connaissait, il ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Et si ses parents le détestaient ? Bon ok personne ne détestait Darren à part peut être Liam, mais et si alors Darren ne les aimait pas ? Était-ce vraiment important ? Après tout beaucoup de petits amis ou petites amies n'aiment pas leurs beaux parents, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas que ce soit le cas pour lui.

[ Bonjour mon chéri. ]

« Oh .. Euh salut c'est moi, Chris. »

[ Je sais, ton numéro s'est affiché avant que je décroche. ] Rit sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

Il se sentit idiot d'être aussi angoissé, après tout c'était comme s'il ramenait un ami chez lui, mais depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas ramené "d'ami" chez lui ? Il tenta de couper court à ses idées qui ne faisaient que le perturber davantage et décida d'aller droit au but.

« Je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais venir ce week-end et .. » Commença-t-il

[ Oh vraiment ? Je me demandais justement quand tu allais revenir nous rendre visite, mais avec ton travail tu dois être occupé. Tu manques vraiment beaucoup à ta soeur, tu nous manques a tous. ]

Son coeur se réchauffa au son de la voix de sa mère, ils lui manquaient aussi tous énormément, il mourrait d'envie de les revoir et ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant envers son petit ami pour ce geste qu'il avait fait pour lui.

« Je - »

[ Ce sera l'occasion de fêter ton anniversaire avec nous, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on cuisine ? La même chose que l'année dernière ? Ou autre chose ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as 23 ans. ]

« T'as dit la même chose pour mes 22 ans.. » Soupira-t-il.

[ Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose pour l'occasion ? Ne me dis pas que tu es resté terré.]

Elle marquait un point. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps il serait certainement resté enfermé devant un vieux film, se lamentant sur son sort d'être seul et loin de sa famille. Mais à présent il avait Darren et savait que tant qu'il serait là il n'aurait jamais l'occasion ni le malheur de passer un anniversaire aussi merdique, non avec lui il avait le droit à des ballons, un fraisier et du sexe. Il finit par se laisser sourire au souvenir de cette soirée et reprit la parole.

« Eh bien.. Je l'ai fait avec Darren et des amis. »

[ Je suis contente que tu ais pu rencontrer des gens biens. ]

Il put entendre au son de sa voix qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse ce qui le rendit que plus heureux lui-même.

« Justement.. » Bafouilla-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux. « Je - »

« Chris il n'y a plus de ton shampoing à la fraise ! » L'interpella Darren sortant de la salle de bain à moitié nu et surtout dégoulinant d'eau et de mousse sur le parquet de la chambre, montrant le flacon vide.

Il le regarda exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est censé être le mien Dare ! » Le sermonna-t-il provoquant une moue sur le visage du brun.

« Mais il sent trop bon.. »

« Tu m'énerves.. »

Darren retourna dans la salle de bain dépité, laissant finalement Chris rouge de honte et exaspéré. C'était vraiment lui qu'il allait présenter à ses parents ? Il commençait réellement à se dire qu'il allait le regretter mais une fois son énervement passé un sourire étira ses lèvres sans lui laisser son avis et il en conclut que malgré son côté complètement fou, enfantin, idiot et sans gêne il l'aimait assez pour le présenter à sa famille. Après tout, parfait ou non, c'était celui qui partageait sa vie.

« Oui donc... » Souffla-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit lâchement « Je vais venir avec Darren. »

Il entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un silence et finit par s'inquiéter.

« Maman ? »

[ Je viens de casser un verre ce n'est rien. ]

Il se redressa soudainement et demanda d'une voix tendue « T'es sûr ? »

[ Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer ce fameux garçon ! ] Se réjouit sa mère, sa voix bien trop joyeuse.

« Euh oui.. Mais ne t'emballe pas trop s'il te plait. »

Il dirigea son regard vers la salle de bain entendant le brun fouiller dans Dieu seul savait quoi. Il était certain qu'il avait encore retourné tous les placards à la recherche de sa mousse à raser alors qu'elle était sur le rebord du lavabo comme toujours.

[ Ton père commençait à se poser des questions à son sujet. ] Reprit-elle, touchant en plein dans le mille.

Evidemment qu'ils se posaient des questions, comme tout le monde.. Il en parlait le moins possible, ne leur avait pratiquement rien dit à son sujet excepté son prénom, son âge et le fait qu'il était musicien, ni montré ne serait-ce qu'une photo, il aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais il était Darren.

« Ah oui...? » Hésita-t-il nerveusement.

[ Je suis vraiment impatiente ]

Il entendit Darren cogner la porte de la douche comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'étendre la serviette mais qu'il faisait un geste trop brusque et se décida à raccrocher avant qu'il ne fasse encore l'une de ses interventions idiotes.

« Ouais génial moi aussi, bon je te laisse, bisous. » Dit-il le plus rapidement possible raccrochant sans plus attendre.

Le bruit de pas se rapprocha jusqu'à ouvrir brusquement la porte de la salle de bain, la faisant cogner contre le mur. Chris ferma les yeux au bruit et prit une grande inspiration, se mettant en condition avant d'engager une conversation avec lui.

« Elle est où la mousse à raser ? » L'interpella Darren, finalement habillé.

« Sur le bord du lavabo... »

Il se retourna hâtivement la voyant enfin et regarda de nouveau Chris lui faisant son sourire penaud.

« Merde j'avais pas vu. » S'excusa-t-il s'apprêtant à retourner à l'intérieur.

« Comme toujours. »

Il s'arrêta alors dans son geste et se retourna de nouveau vers le plus jeune qui était allongé sur le lit, regardant son téléphone.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il mitigé entre l'envie de l'embêter ou lui bouder.

« Tu ne vois jamais rien Dare.. »

Chris retira son regard de son téléphone pour le poser sur le brun qui haussa les sourcils avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Je vois un mec canon allongé sur mon lit. » Murmura-t-il tout en se mordant les lèvres avant de les libérer pour afficher son habituel grand sourire.

Chris pouffa de rire et tenta d'ignorer le début de sa phrase.

« C'est MON lit. »

Le brun vint près de lui sur le lit et le poussa gentiment « C'est le notre ! »

« Alors ce n'est pas le tien. » Conclut le second se retenant de rire devant l'air boudeur qu'avait finalement pris Darren.

Il roula sur le ventre pour s'en décaler mais regretta son erreur lorsque le brun se plaça sur ses fesses pour l'immobiliser et lui arracha son téléphone des mains.

« A qui tu téléphonais ? » demanda-t-il tout en fouillant dans ses appels.

« T'es lourd va t'en ! » Geignit-il, faisant éclater de rire le brun qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse ainsi ? Chris tenta de le faire dégager de ses fesses, mais sans grand résultat, il était vraiment aussi lourd que ça ? Il ne semblait pas l'être lorsqu'ils ... Bref.

« Oh belle maman ! » S'écria Darren d'une voix plus qu'enjouée lorsqu'il vit le dernier appel.

« Mon Dieu... » Expira Chris tout en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

Il allait définitivement le regretter.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Chris eut son deuxième rendez-vous avec son éditeur, après lequel il retrouva Amber avant de commencer son après-midi de travail au NYT. Ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse d'un café profitant de la chaleur de cette matinée de fin mai, lui buvant sa citronnade, elle son diabolo pêche.

« Tu les as vu pour quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« A propos des nouvelles, lesquelles je voulais mettre en avant, si j'avais des choses à revoir, ce genre de truc et au prochain on verra pour la couverture. »

Son attention était pleinement captivée par les passants alors que son amie semblait vraiment curieuse vis à vis de son futur livre, ce qui en soit était réconfortant et valorisant mais à cet instant il pensait à quelque chose de bien plus important. Non pas qu'être publié n'était pas important.

« Amb' »

Elle posa son verre et s'arrêta de parler face à l'expression sérieuse de son visage.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle à présent inquiète.

Mais elle savait que ce visage était le visage CrissColfer, il ne réservait ces yeux perdus que pour un fameux Darren. Qu'avait-il fait encore une fois ?

« J'ai demandé à Dare de venir avec moi à Clovis. » Lâcha-t-il le regard encore plus égaré qu'il ne l'était précédemment « Et il a dit oui. »

Ok, finalement qu'est-ce que Chris avait fait !

« T'es sérieux ?! » S'écria-t-elle faisant se retourner d'autres clients du café. Elle avait toujours cette mauvaise habitude de crier, mais Chris était habitué à présent, ça agissait sur lui tel un boost ou une décharge électrique, lui remettant les idées en place.

« On ne peut plus sérieux... »

Il ne put retenir son soupire, savait-il vraiment ce qu'il faisait ? Ce n'était pas certain, une partie de lui, l'ancien Chris qui était toujours présent quelque part au fond de lui criait de se reprendre en main, de ne pas faire l'erreur monumentale d'ouvrir cette porte à Darren, mais le nouveau Chris lui disait d'ignorer ce qu'il aurait fait dans le passé, tout ce qui comptait était son présent, son futur et Darren n'en faisait-il pas parti ?

« Mais c'est génial ! »

La voix enjouée d'Amber eut pour effet de chasser ses pensées, peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'écoute elle, après tout elle avait généralement eut raison, bien plus que l'ancien ou le nouveau Lui.

« Tu crois ? » Dit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa citronnade pour passer son angoisse grandissante.

« Bien sûr... Ça va faire un moment vous deux et je pense que s'il est aussi important pour toi, tout comme ta famille, il faut que tu finisses par le faire, non ? »

La voix de la sagesse...

« Oui.. T'as surement raison. » Expira-t-il, d'un ton clairement non convaincu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur Chou ? Vous vous adorez, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas présenter l'homme de ta vie à tes parents ? »

« L'homme de ma vie ? On en est là maintenant ? » Tressaillit-il, le regard clairement inquiet.

Il aimait Darren, il partageait sa vie et il était certainement celui qui l'avait sauvé d'un cercle sans fin dans la spirale de ses souvenirs et de ses peurs mais de là à dire qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, c'était ridicule, non ?

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est ? »

Peut-être pas si ridicule s'il y pensait plus intensément... Il ne se voyait pas à un seul moment avec un autre que lui, mais c'était certainement ce que chaque jeune de 23 ans pensait de leur petit(e) ami(e).

« Je n'en sais rien.. Peut-être, si.. Mais.. » Bégaya-t-il doublement mal à l'aise avant qu'elle ne lui prenne la main droite pour qu'il arrête de jouer avec les sachets de sucre.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit mille et une fois ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en le fixant fermement dans les yeux.

« Que je réfléchissais trop, je sais. » Dit-il tout en roulant des yeux, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait définitivement raison.

« Alors va présenter ton hobbit à ta famille. »

Il se laissa sourire à sa remarque, mission accomplie !

« Par contre évite peut-être de faire l'amour avec lui avant d'y aller. » Rit Amber avant de boire son verre.

Chris prit un air offensé et replaça son foulard couleur parme.

« Je porte un foulard ! »

« Ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde.. Sur ton visage est écrit " j'aime le sexe" ! » Se moqua-t-elle tout en montrant son visage du doigt en un mouvement circulaire.

« N'importe quoi... » Marmonna Chris, ses joues chauffant de plus en plus, replaçant son foulard sans grand résultat.

Elle avait encore une fois raison, il refusait de revivre l'expérience de son repas de famille à noël, surtout en la présence de Darren, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il serait capable de dire même devant ses parents. Il fallait définitivement qu'il mette un frein à leur élan. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait.

* * *

Darren était plus qu'excité ce soir-là, le lendemain matin il partirait avec son petit ami à destination de sa belle famille. Il y avait cette petite touche d'euphorie dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'avoir une vraie place dans sa vie, il savait ce que ça représentait pour lui et il avait envie de l'hurler au monde entier ! Mais à la place il s'était contenté d'annoncer à Amy que Chris était définitivement prêt. Elle avait été aussi surprise qu'heureuse même s'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit juste heureuse, mais il n'y fit pas attention et passa une bonne trentaine de minutes à lui expliquer pourquoi lui l'était autant, après quoi elle finit par trouver l'excuse, qui n'en était pas vraiment une vu l'heure à laquelle il l'avait appelé, qu'elle mangeait et que son assiette était froide à présent. Alors il abandonna la télévision et retrouva Chris, son ordinateur sur les genoux, assis sur le lit, apparemment en train d'écrire.

« L'inspiration est là ? » Demanda-t-il tout en prenant place à côté de lui.

« On peut dire ça. » Répondit Chris pas vraiment convaincu, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder.

Darren reposa sa tête contre son épaule et lu ce qu'il écrivait, même s'il savait qu'il avait horreur que quelqu'un le fasse, mais étrangement ça semblait moins le déranger si c'était lui.

« Stressé ? »

« Un peu. » Soupira-t-il tout en refermant l'écran de son ordinateur sur le clavier.

Darren avait une idée de comment le distraire mais ils ne semblaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde ce soir là. Il lui prit l'ordinateur, le retirant de ses genoux et s'essaya à la place sur ses cuisses réchauffées et prit son visage en coupe.

« Pas ce soir Dare.. »

Chris disait "Pas ce soir Dare", Darren entendait " Pas ce soir Dare mais j'en meurs d'envie." Alors il ignora sa remarque et déposa un premier baiser sur sa joue, le sentant frissonner sous ses lèvres. Tellement facile...

« Darren, je suis sérieux. » Continua Chris sans grande réaction de sa part excepté ses lèvres l'embrassant divinement. Il ferma les yeux pour repousser son excitation et reprit d'une voix plus indifférente. « Je n'ai pas envie d'afficher la marque de nos... »

« Plaisirs coupables ? » Le taquina le brun tout en continuant de sucer âprement la peau de son cou.

« Je ne veux pas que mes parents voient ça ! » S'énerva-t-il, sa voix déviant dans les aigus faisant rire le second.

Darren se redressa et lui fit un sourire bien trop débordant de sous-entendu pour qu'il ait décidé de s'arrêter. Chris soupira intérieurement, ne trouvant plus la force de le faire vraiment, car il était réellement irrécupérable ... Mais il adorait secrètement ça.

« Je peux toujours en faire à des endroits qu'ils ne verront pas. »

« Qu-.. Non, non... NON ! » Lui interdit le plus jeune sachant comment tout ceci allait dévier, il avait fini par connaitre ses techniques et il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

« Allé... Après on ne pourra plus rien faire pendant trois jours. » Tenta Darren, reprenant ses baisers dans le bas de son cou.

Ce qu'il aimait son odeur...

« Ce n'est que trois jours. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à propos des cinq. » Murmura-t-il, le bout de sa langue rencontrant la peau douce et blanche de son petit ami.

Chris haleta bruyamment au contact et ferma les yeux intensément avant de tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

« Trois ce n'est pas cinq ! » Expira-t-il, cherchant à oublier ses baisers, mais il n'en était pas capable.

Darren sourit face à l'effet qu'il lui faisait et descendit ses baisers jusqu'à ses clavicules.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment différent ? » Demanda-t-il avant de continuer son chemin.

Le plus jeune posa ses yeux sur le plafond pour tenter d'oublier le fait que son corps prenait feu sous ses lèvres « Oui ça l'est et je ne veux pas revivre la honte d'afficher ta perversion à ma famille, pas comme à noël parce que c'était vraiment - » Son discours se coupa en un petit gémissement, ses yeux se retournèrent sous ses paupières et il déjeta les hanches en avant au contact de la bouche de Darren à l'intérieure de sa cuisse. « Mmm... »

« C'était ? » Insista le brun, relevant la tête vers lui et rencontrant son regard à la fois plein de reproches mais rempli de désir.

Il sourit face à ses joues devenant roses et à ses mains s'accrochant au drap et caressa ses cuisses chaudement.

« Oh tais-toi... » Souffla Chris tout en refermant les yeux et enfonçant son crâne dans l'oreiller.

Darren reprit là où il s'était arrêté, laissant de nouvelles marques là où personne à part lui ne pourrait les voir, se rapprochant de plus en plus dangereusement de son entre jambes. Et alors qu'il le distrayait avec ses baisers, ses mains s'occupèrent d'une mission bien plus périlleuse et sans que Chris ne puisse le voir venir, deux mains firent descendre son boxer.

C'était officiel, Darren était un irrécupérable idiot.

* * *

Après une nuit pas assez longue mais bien remplie Chris se réveilla soudainement, réalisant qu'il allait d'ici quelques heures présenter Darren à ses parents. Ce dernier pour sa part ne semblait pas avoir la même angoisse, pour le moment. Ils s'installèrent devant un petit déjeuner qui s'avérait être de la brioche et du nutella pour l'un et des céréales allégées pour l'autre, Chris silencieux et Darren beaucoup trop bavard.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment était ta maison. »

« Uhm. »

« Elle est comment ? »

« Normale... » Soupira Chris, souhaitant manger tranquillement.

Darren s'arrêta devant son regard fatigué et le laissa lire ce qu'il y avait au dos de sa boîte de céréales. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il la lisait chaque matin alors qu'elle ne changerait pas, il y aurait encore et toujours le petit texte sur l'avantage de manger allégée et l'offre pour un cours minceur. Si encore il y avait eu des jeux.. Il s'amusait lui même à faire et refaire les labyrinthes au dos de ses céréales, mais parce que c'était drôle, ou alors le jeu des 7 erreurs bloquant toujours sur la 6ème jusqu'à ce que Chris vienne derrière lui et lui dise où elle s'était cachée, lui brisant l'espoir d'y arriver un jour.

« Ta un chien ? » Reprit-il, étant resté silencieux trop longtemps.

« Non. » Répondit simplement le second entre deux cuillerées.

« Ta chambre est à l'étage ou au rez de chaussée ? »

« Étage. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, respectant le cota de deux questions à la suite pour ne pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Il prit le pot de nutella et se mit à le manger à petite cuillère, l'examinant intensément. Chris essayait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ses grands yeux mordorés figés sur lui mais finit par craquer et leva les yeux au ciel, lâchant sa cuillère en un " plof " dans son bol.

« Quoi ? » Céda-t-il.

Darren fut pris de court, il lui fit ses yeux ronds, sa cuillère de nutella toujours dans la bouche lui faisant mâcher ses mots. « T'crois qu'tes parents vont m'aimer ? »

Apparemment il avait fini par se poser également cette question, mais venant de lui c'était étonnant puisque tout le monde l'aimait, il n'avait généralement pas à prendre le temps à penser à de telle chose.

« Ils vont t'aimer. » Le rassura Chris, même si son ton monotone ne fut pas le plus convaincant qu'il soit.

N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part il releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit légèrement dans le but d'appuyer ses propos avant de les reposer sur le dos de sa boîte de céréales.

« Et... » Darren se remua sur sa chaise, cognant ses doigts contre la table pour se distraire. « Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Alors tant pi. »

« Chris.. »

Il le regarda de nouveau mais cette fois décela sans effort la légère once de peur dans les yeux du brun. C'était normal après tout qu'il ait peur, il aurait été terrifié à sa place, mais il n'avait certainement aucun souci à se faire.

« Dit moi une personne qui ne t'aime pas. » Demanda-t-il prenant son bol et allant vers l'évier pour l'y déposer.

« Quand j'étais en maternelle un gosse me crachait dans les cheveux. »

« Mes parents ne feront pas ça. » Rit-il, devant l'air de chien battu que portait le brun sur son visage, lui faisant une moue adorable et ses yeux de chiot dépressif. Il revint vers lui et posa l'une de ses mains contre sa joue et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux bouclés en batailles « Va te laver qu'on ne soit pas en retard pour l'avion. »

« Ok. » Conclut alors Darren tout en prenant la direction de la chambre.

Chris le regarda partir, secrètement aussi angoissé que lui mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas le lui dire, ça ne ferait qu'empirer ses propres peurs et le rendrait plus qu'insupportable.

Trente minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne ferment la porte de l'appartement derrière eux, prenant chacun leurs petites valises à la main et descendirent les escaliers. Ils les posèrent sur le trottoir en bas des marches en pierre, attendant le taxi que le plus jeune avait appelé plus tôt. Darren s'assit négligemment sur l'une des marches bougeant sa jambe nerveusement, intrigant Chris qui finit par s'approcher de lui et lui prendre ses mains tendrement dans les siennes.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. » Dit-il calmement de sa voix douce, s'ajoutant à la chaleur de ses mains autour de celles plus larges du second.

Darren lui sourit légèrement et il n'aimait pas ce sourire triste, savoir qu'il en était le responsable lui brisa le coeur. Il se pencha vers lui et prit son visage en coupe, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Tout va bien se passer Dare, je suis fier de te présenter à mes parents et ils vont t'adorer, d'accord ? »

Le sourire triste s'élargit en un merveilleux et grand sourire, infligeant cette lueur d'excitation et d'euphorie dans ses yeux dorés et sans qu'il puisse dire ou ajouter quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres furent capturées par celles de Darren qui murmura un léger " D'accord ".

La véhicule jaune se gara à côté du trottoir et ils prirent leurs valises avant de les mettre dans le coffre et monter à l'arrière de la voiture.

A présent il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière, ils étaient bel et bien en direction de ce qu'ils pouvaient appeler un grand pas dans leur relation. Peut-être que c'était effrayant, précipité ou alors insensé mais ils voulaient le faire, oui, ils voulaient se lier émotionnellement, partager leur monde, et pour commencer, le faire entrer dans la famille Colfer serait un bon début.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dit à dans 1 mois donc ( grand max ) pour la suite !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression en review,**

**Gros bisous à tous,**

**Habby. **


End file.
